


Vuelve de la oscuridad

by Asura_Tepes, MeiHL98 (Asura_Tepes)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Obikin Week, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 154,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_Tepes/pseuds/Asura_Tepes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_Tepes/pseuds/MeiHL98
Summary: Casi un año después de Mustafar, Obi-Wan se está acostumbrando lentamente a vivir en el exilio, siendo un Omega no emparejado y cuidando a Luke desde lq distanciaY luego una cápsula imperial se estrella contra Tatooine.-----------------------------------------------------------------------Esto es una traducción permitida por Amidnightlove
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Luke pronto tendría un año.

Ese fue el pensamiento que se filtró a través de la mente de Obi-Wan esa mañana. Yacía en su nido, enredado entre sábanas y almohadas, y los últimos vestigios de su calor se desvanecían.

Un año.

Un año desde la destrucción de la Orden Jedi, la muerte de todos los Jedi, la muerte de Padmé, un año desde...

Obi-Wan suspiró y se levantó lentamente. Parpadeó contra la dura luz de su cabaña que parecía no desvanecerse nunca en Tatooine. Calculó que era bastante temprano, pero los soles gemelos eran implacables.

Su cuerpo todavía se sentía sensible y lento. Su calor había sido bastante intenso, como lo habían sido todos sus calores desde que dejó de tomar supresores después de exiliarse.

Los supresores eran pocos y caros en el Borde Exterior, por lo que se había visto obligado a aceptar los ciclos naturales de su cuerpo, algo que nunca había tenido que hacer cuando vivía en el Templo. Todos los Jedi Omega tomaron supresores cuando llegaron a la pubertad, por lo que Obi-Wan nunca había experimentado un calor hasta llegar a Tatooine.

Hubo muchas cosas que habían cambiado en solo un año.

Obi-Wan se arrastró en silencio hacia el refresco, deseando poder tomar una taza de té. Tenía pocos suministros y la única razón por la que no había ido al mercado antes era por su calor.

Limpió rápidamente y trató muy duro, como siempre, de no pensar en el pasado. La limpieza era un asunto complicado cuando se vivía en un desierto con dos soles, ya que la arena se surcaba por todas partes. Pero no podía ir al mercado mientras todavía olía a su calor.

Cuando estuvo listo, se fue en el viejo deslizador que guardaba en la parte trasera de su choza. Era una cosa vieja y desvencijada que no podía ir muy rápido o hacer maniobras extremas, pero no había estado pensando en el lujo cuando lo había comprado al llegar al planeta. Había necesitado un medio de transporte para ir de su cabaña a los Lars y al mercado.

Inesperadamente, se le ocurrió una idea. Anakin habría odiado esta cosa .

Se le cortó la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, no podía ir allí. Ahora no, nunca. Si comenzó a pensar en el joven Alfa y en cómo se había visto por última vez en Mustafar, con sus ardientes ojos dorados llenos de odio ...

Un gemido escapó de él.

Anakin está muerto, él está muerto, solo Darth Vader existe. Intentó inhalar y exhalar e ignorar la agitación de las emociones.

Angustia. Culpa. Dolor. Amor.

Cada vez que recordaba a Anakin, que era mucho, no importaba cuánto lo intentara, estaba lleno de la incontrolable emoción de haberle fallado a su antiguo Padawan. Fracasó tanto que se volvió hacia el Lado Oscuro, mató a los Jóvenes Iniciados e incluso a Padmé.

Es cierto que no había matado a Obi-Wan en Mustafar, se habían enfrentado hasta que Obi-Wan lo dejó inconsciente y luego huyó.

Pero el odio y la traición habían estado allí en sus ojos dorados, sus feromonas Alfa fuertes y enojadas.

Obi-Wan no había podido matarlo. Tampoco pensó que alguna vez lo haría. Anakin era la única persona a la que se había permitido apegarse y por eso sabía que nunca podría asestar el golpe mortal.

No es que importe , pensó respirando hondo. Vader nunca me encontrará a mí ni a Luke en este lugar .

Obi-Wan miró la vista siempre estática de Tatooine. Su deslizador lo había llevado lento pero seguramente cerca del mercado. Intentó controlar su corazón errático y frenó su olor a Omega.

Un Omega en apuros no era exactamente infrecuente en un lugar que todavía tenía esclavitud, pero ya no quería llamar la atención sobre lo que era necesario. Había causado un gran revuelo cuando llegó y compró una choza en medio de la nada.

Cuando se bajó del vehículo, miró a su alrededor, sin atreverse a usar la Fuerza para medir el estado de ánimo de la multitud.

El mercado siempre estaba ocupado independientemente de la hora. Los puestos de venta y los comerciantes ya promocionaban sus productos. El sonido de voces de diferentes especies y olores asaltaron sus sentidos.

Después de asegurar su deslizador, se dirigió al taller mecánico. Había pensado hacer pequeñas mejoras en su deslizador, así como fabricar su propio droide para poder tener ayuda y compañía en la cabaña.

Mientras el vendedor preparaba su pedido, cruzó la calle para comprarle té a Magria, su único conocido en la ciudad. Sabía que el té era un lujo, pero con el primer aniversario, sintió que podía disfrutar un poco.

Debería comprarle un regalo a Luke , pensó distraídamente. Y también será el cumpleaños de Leia. Desearía poder verla junto con Bail .

Sabía que nunca volvería a ver a su viejo amigo, y le dolía. Lo había perdido todo y a todos.

\- ¡Ben! - una voz femenina exclamó antes de que pudiera perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente -. ¡Ha pasado un tiempo! ¿Lo normal?

Magria era una Beta humana con cabello negro brillante que ni siquiera se había pegado una pestaña la primera vez que lo había visto en su tienda, solo una semana después de llegar al planeta. Había estado en estado de shock y aún más deprimido que en este momento, y ella lo había tomado rápidamente bajo su protección a pesar de ser mucho más joven que él.

\- Es bueno verte, Magria - dijo sonriendo y tocando brevemente su brazo -. Lo de siempre y algo de tu te.

Que era bueno verla. Obi-Wan ya no tenía mucha interacción con nadie, solo las breves visitas al mercado y a los Lars. Incluso cuando se atrevió a alcanzar la Fuerza, había un vacío en el que solían estar todos sus hermanos Jedi.

Él estaba solo. Siempre. Exiliado y traicionado.

\- ¿Té? ¿Te apetece Ben? - bromeó pero se movió para cumplir -. Realmente ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi. ¿Ya has encontrado pareja?

Ella siempre le preguntaba lo mismo. Ella no podía entender que él nunca podría tener a alguien. Todavía era un Jedi, y los Jedi no tenían permitido aparearse.

\- Sabes que no lo he hecho.

-Solo digo - se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un paquete y él le pagaba -. Debe estar muy solo viviendo solo en esa cabaña que compraste en medio de la nada.

Estaba solo. Nunca había estado más solo en su vida.

Él sonrió suavemente -. Tampoco has tomado pareja.

Magria se burló, agitando un brazo bronceado -. Tengo mi tienda; No tengo tiempo para un compañero.

Obi-Wan le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó que los sonidos del mercado lo cubrieran, saboreando los sonidos de otras personas. Había terminado su negocio pero aún se permitía perder el tiempo. Algo le dijo que se quedara.

Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que la Fuerza le había advertido. Echó un vistazo en busca de signos de violencia, pero no encontró ninguno.

Magria se inclinó sobre su puesto, notando su reticencia a irse -. ¿Quieres escuchar algunas noticias jugosas? Sí, claro que sí! Bien, la semana pasada finalmente tuvimos una ceremonia de apareamiento. ¿Puedes creerlo? Han pasado como dos años desde...

Mientras Beta seguía hablando, escaneó aún más, la Fuerza lo instó a prestar atención.

-... Viejas noticias de todos modos. Ayer una cápsula imperial se estrelló en las afueras de...

Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta para mirarla, su corazón latía con locura.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Cápsula imperial. No imposible.

\- ¡Si! Era la charla de la ciudad. Algunos cachorros lo vieron caer del cielo y estrellarse y les dijeron a sus padres, así es como todos lo sabemos. Pero nadie se atreve a ir, porque ya sabes - se encogió de hombros -. Es algo imperial y no queremos ningún problema.

Una cápsula imperial estrellada que aún no había sido destrozada por los carroñeros. Su corazón latía más fuerte.

\- ¿Sobrevivientes?

Ella hizo una pausa y lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Los cachorros no dijeron, no se acercaron mucho - ladeó la cabeza confundida -. ¿Por qué tanto interés, Ben? ¿Quieres un pedazo de esa cápsula? Es arriesgado.

Intentó relajarse y no verse afectado por las noticias.

\- Simplemente no recibimos visitantes imperiales aquí a menudo - dijo -. Simplemente tenía curiosidad.

Todavía parecía sospechoso, pero si no le había preguntado sobre su vida personal en el largo año que había estado allí, no iba a comenzar ahora.

Finalmente, ella asintió.

\- Aún así, supongo que ya no estará allí - ae encogió de hombros -. Alguien no será tan cauteloso e irá por ello.

Ve! Ve! Ve. La Fuerza le dijo. Ve a ver.

\- Supongo que alguien lo hará - sonrió y se inclinó ante ella -. Te veré la próxima vez, Magria.

\- Trata de hacer eso la próxima vez antes, Ben - dijo y saludó.

Obi-Wan rápidamente recogió su orden del mecánico e hizo una línea recta hacia su deslizador, acumulando sus nuevos bienes. No sabía exactamente dónde estaba la cápsula, pero la Fuerza lo instó, guiando su mano hacia el lugar del accidente.

Viajó tan rápido como pudo, mientras trataba de no atraer demasiada atención. Estaba contento de que ya se lo consideraba bastante excéntrico, el viejo loco Ben y su comportamiento extraño.

El resplandor de los soles hacía difícil ver algo en medio del desierto y se preguntó si la cápsula no había sido enterrada en la arena. La idea de conducir en círculos no era atractiva.

Y entonces lo vio.

La punta de la cápsula gris yacía en ruinas mientras que el resto de su cuerpo yacía una de sus alas rotas. Obviamente había sido un aterrizaje brusco y, como Obi-Wan había esperado, la arena ya estaba comenzando a cubrirlo.

Saltó del deslizador y miró. Respiró hondo y usó la Fuerza para buscar sobrevivientes. Si alguien hubiera venido a él entonces...

Su firma de la Fuerza se amplió hasta llegar a la nave.

Obi-Wan se atragantó. Por segunda vez en el día no podía respirar. Su mente se puso en blanco y su cuerpo se balanceó.

Había alguien en esa nave. Alguien que tenía una firma de la Fuerza que Obi-Wan había conocido por años.

Obi-Wan cayó de rodillas en la arena caliente.

La firma de la Fuerza dentro de la cápsula era oscura, enojada y dolorosa. Y familiar.

Darth Vader lo había encontrado por fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan miró la cápsula rota, sintiendo la arena bajo sus rodillas. Los soles golpeaban sin piedad en su cabeza, haciéndole sudar.

Anakin, no, Darth Vader estaba vivo en él.

Finalmente había venido a matar a Obi-Wan.

Luke, lo siento , pensó Obi- Wan.

Se puso de pie lentamente. Su sable láser estaba encerrado en la cabaña. No tenía más armas que la Fuerza. No había peleado con nadie en casi un año. Iba a morir.

En el último año había tratado de aceptar el hecho de que la muerte iba a venir por él, posiblemente viviendo en el desierto, si no por los cazadores de recompensas Jedi.

No había esperado, no realmente, que Darth Vader lo encontrara en Tatooine, el lugar que lo había comenzado todo.

Mientras se movía lentamente hacia la cápsula, se dio cuenta de algo. La cápsula había estado allí durante al menos un día. ¿Por qué no lo había sentido? ¿Cómo podría haberse perdido una firma tan oscura de la Fuerza?

Su calor había estado en celo y había sido incapaz de formar pensamientos coherentes.

Pero si la cápsula había estado allí por un dia... también significaba que Vader no se había movido en absoluto. La cápsula no era del tipo que permitía dormir a los pasajeros, tenía un asiento para un pasajero y poco más.

La Fuerza oscura se había sentido herida.

¿Vader resultó herido? ¿O está muriendo?

Obi-Wan debería haberse dado vuelta y dejarlo morir. La desaparición del arma del emperador significaría una victoria para los rebeldes en todo el universo.

Pero.

No mataré a Anakin, había dicho una vez. Y lo decía en serio. Si Vader realmente había venido por él, no iba a pelear, no tenía energía para hacerlo.

Caminó hasta llegar a la cabina desgarrada y miró a la figura hundida medio cubierta de duracero.

Obi-Wan gimió suavemente y para su consternación, sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Era Anakin.

Un inconsciente, y herido Anakin. Su cabeza estaba caída contra su pecho, el único movimiento provenía de su respiración.

Obi-Wan inhaló suavemente. Anakin llevaba un grueso traje negro, sus rizos cubiertos de sangre y, debajo de todo, olía a un Alfa sin pareja, un Alfa que Obi-Wan sabía, amaba y había extrañado.

Tenía un nuevo sable de luz colgando de su cinturón y nada más, ni equipaje ni otras armas.

Obi-Wan trató de recuperar la compostura y tentativamente extendió una mano para tocarlo.

Anakin no se movió ni reaccionó en absoluto. Su firma de la Fuerza todavía estaba enojada y dolorida, pero no mostró signos de darse cuenta de que otra persona estaba con él.

Obi-Wan dejó su mano derecha en el hombro de Anakin, tocando la rica tela del traje negro. Con su mano izquierda agarró el sable láser del Alfa.

Odiaba tocar un arma tan oscura, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Anakin despertara y la usara. Era algo horrible y no quería sostenerlo más de lo necesario.

Una vez que escondió el sable láser en su túnica, usó ambas manos para sacar a Anakin de la cápsula, arrastrándolo a la arena, a un lugar sombreado por la sombra de la cápsula.

El otro hombre permaneció inconsciente, su pecho cayendo y subiendo lentamente.

Era un milagro que todavía estuviera vivo y que Obi-Wan lo hubiera encontrado.

La Fuerza vuelve a ponerme a prueba , pensó Obi-Wan.

En el pasado, Obi-Wan había usado la Fuerza para curar heridas menores en el cuerpo y la mente de Anakin durante las Guerras Clon, pero ahora era reacio a usarla. No estaba preparado para tocar la mente oscura de su antiguo aprendiz. ¿Y si se despertara y pensara que lo estaban atacando?

Se despertará y me matará de todos modos , pensó sombríamente.

Era una posibilidad pero la Fuerza lo había traído aquí. Y Obi-Wan iba a ayudarlo, a pesar de que Anakin era un asesino y un traidor, Obi-Wan siempre iba a hacer cualquier cosa por Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin siempre había sido el punto débil de Obi-Wan y, mientras trataba de mentirse a sí mismo, ningún Jedi dejaría a una persona así.

Las manos de Obi-Wan tocaron la cabeza de Anakin lentamente, tratando de determinar la profundidad de su lesión. Podía sentir un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza del Alfa, pero por suerte no había más sangre. Mientras presionaba lentamente la herida, hubo un gruñido bajo.

Obi-Wan se congeló.

El gruñido se hizo más fuerte y Obi-Wan instintivamente intentó retroceder. Fue el tipo de gruñido que sirvió como advertencia, el tipo que hizo que Omegas quisiera someterse.

Una mano mecánica fuerte agarró una de sus manos y un par de salvajes ojos dorados lo miraron.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Obi-Wan se encontró tumbado en la arena caliente, inmovilizado por el otro hombre que no paraba de gruñir, con la cara torcida de ira.

Sus instintos Omega le decían que se sometiera al Alfa enojado y fuerte encima de él y su entrenamiento como Jedi le decía que luchara, que luchara contra Darth Vader.

\- Anakin - susurró lentamente -. Yo...

Esperaba ser forzado por la fuerza como lo había sido Padmé, o tal vez golpeado con la mano mecánica, pero en lugar de eso, Anakin empujó su rostro hacia el cuello de Obi-Wan, apartó el cuello de su túnica e inhaló profundamente.

El gruñido se detuvo cuando Anakin lo olió profundamente. Su nariz le hizo cosquillas en el cuello a Obi-Wan y se estremeció. Su antiguo Padawan nunca lo había olido así.

Los dos se quedaron así por lo que parecieron horas. El Alfa parecía reacio a moverse y simplemente contento con oler el Omega.

\- Anakin, por favor - dijo Obi-Wan -. Si has venido a matarme, hazlo. No uses nuestros géneros secundarios para burlarte de mí.

Su corazón latía salvajemente, sus feromonas Omega fuera de control.

Quizás merecía lo que vendría después. Si Anakin lo obligara... No, él nunca haría eso.

¿Como si él nunca mataría a Jóvenes Iniciados ni a su esposa?

Obi-Wan volvió a temblar. Él estaba cansado. En todos los sentidos su calor lo había dejado agotado y ahora Anakin estaba aquí y...

Anakin de repente levantó la cabeza y miró a Obi-Wan a los ojos. Los ojos seguían dorados pero no tan salvajes como antes. Su firma de la Fuerza también parecía más tranquila.

El Alfa movió sus manos hacia las caderas de Obi-Wan y lo sostuvo allí contra la arena. Rompió el contacto visual y miró a su alrededor, observando la cápsula y el desierto.

\- Anakin - insistió Obi-Wan. Se sintió confundido. ¿Anakin o Vader ?, no lo estaba atacando. Intentó alejarse, pero solo hubo un gruñido y un endurecimiento en sus caderas.

Anakin se levantó lentamente, sosteniendo a Obi-Wan con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus ojos dorados se desenfocaron por el movimiento y se balanceó.

\- ¡Anakin! - Obi-Wan lo agarró por los hombros -. Tu estás lesionado. No te muevas.

El Alfa gruñó de nuevo pero hizo una mueca y terminó gimiendo en su lugar. Él acarició la mejilla de Obi-Wan y comenzó a moverlo cautelosamente hacia el deslizador.

Obi-Wan no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Nunca había estado más confundido en su vida. Anakin no lo había matado, pero tampoco había dicho una palabra. Parecía que lo reconocía vagamente y tenía la intención de mantenerlo a salvo, volviendo a caer en sus instintos Alfa de proteger a Omegas.

Es la lesión , se dio cuenta Obi-Wan. Debe haber golpeado más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

Cuando llegaron al deslizador de Obi-Wan, Anakin se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera entender cómo funcionaba el vehículo.

Obi-Wan lo miró y trató de subir, solo para que su cadera fuera apretada dolorosamente. Contuvo un jadeo y le dio un codazo a Anakin en el pecho, sintiéndose culpable por lastimarlo aún más.

Aunque Anakin se merece esto y más , pensó.

\- Te sugiero que me sueltes si deseas abandonar este lugar.

Anakin lanzó un gruñido corto, pero algo en el tono de Omega debe haberse filtrado porque permitió que Obi-Wan se subiera al viejo vehículo.

Anakin lo miró y luego imitó su movimiento lentamente hasta que se acomodó en el asiento trasero. Inmediatamente sus brazos se enrollaron fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Obi-Wan.

Algo estaba mal con Anakin si realmente no estaba tomando el mando, tratando de pilotar o incluso reconociendo un deslizador. ¿O fue Vader? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Vader solo fingiendo ser herido para poder ganar la confianza de Obi-Wan y torturarlo usando el lado oscuro de la Fuerza?

¿Y si el movimiento del deslizador empeorara aún más a Anakin? Obi-Wan sabía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta pronto y permanecer en el lugar del accidente era tonto y peligroso, por lo que se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde podía enfrentar a Anakin sin que nadie más saliera lastimado.

Su propia choza.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin no pronunció una sola palabra en el tiempo que les llevó llegar a la cabaña. Mantuvo su agarre en la cintura de Obi-Wan y ocasionalmente acariciaba su cuello, pero nunca preguntó a dónde iban o incluso parecía poco preocupado por eso.

Fue entonces cuando Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que Darth Vader estaba a su merced. Que tal vez había venido a matarlo, pero ahora las posiciones estaban invertidas.

Y, sin embargo, estaba llevando al Alfa de regreso a su choza, donde estaba su nido, donde había elegido esconderse del mundo. Estaba invitando a la persona que había destruido todo su mundo a ser parte de su vida nuevamente.

Cualquiera, especialmente el ex Jedi, no habría permitido dejar pasar la oportunidad de derribar a Vader. Y aquí estaba Obi-Wan, ya pensando en cómo cuidar las heridas del otro.

He fallado. Me he vuelto demasiado apegado , pensó sombríamente. Lo siento .

Los soles gemelos de Tatooine brillaban con más intensidad cuando regresaron. Esta vez, Anakin pareció entender que tenían que salir una vez que el vehículo se detuvo.

Se balanceó sobre sus pies y agarró su cabeza, gimiendo. Alcanzó a ciegas para agarrar a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan estaba inmediatamente a su lado, acariciando el hombro del Alfa.

\- Lo sé, te curaré pronto - le aseguró -. Pero tenemos que tomar los suministros y estacionar el deslizador en otro lugar.

Anakin una vez más agarró a Obi-Wan y buscó su cuello, suspirando suavemente cuando percibió el aroma de Obi-Wan.

El comportamiento del Alfa fue más que extraño. Estaba claro que confiaba en Obi-Wan, pero ¿era porque era un Omega? ¿O porque su olor era familiar y reconfortante? ¿O fue porque realmente estaba Vader esperando el momento perfecto para atacar?

Obi-Wan buscó en la Fuerza, pero no pudo encontrar ningún peligro inminente o motivo de preocupación. La cabeza de Anakin estaba contra la suya, por lo que se inclinó para olfatear el cuello de Anakin delicadamente, pero el Alfa tampoco olía a peligroso ni violento. Era el mismo aroma de siempre, algo fuerte y vagamente salvaje, un aroma que Obi-Wan siempre encontraba reconfortante.

Cuando Anakin sintió que Obi-Wan lo olía, hundió su nariz aún más en el cuello del Omega, empujándolo contra la pared de la choza y suspirando con satisfacción.

El hombre más joven siempre había sido táctil y expresivo, pero nunca había tocado a Obi-Wan así. Había buscado consuelo cuando era niño antes de presentarse como Alfa, pero después de eso nunca lo había tocado así, la forma en que los Alfas y Omegas se olían mutuamente.

Obi-Wan odiaba el hecho de que encontraba el aroma de Anakin reconfortante. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin el contacto de otra persona. O al menos eso fue lo que intentó decir para convencerse.

Esta vez, en lugar de alejar a Anakin, lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó de regreso al vehículo, agarrando suministros y depositándolos en sus brazos.

Obi-Wan comenzó a caminar hacia la abertura de la cabaña, sabiendo que Anakin lo seguiría. El deslizador podía esperar un poco, pero los suministros no.

Antes de que pudiera entrar, Anakin lo movió a un lado con la cadera y se detuvo en el umbral, olisqueando y mirando a su alrededor. Parecía estar buscando amenazas, gruñendo suavemente. Sus ojos dorados buscando cada centímetro del pequeño lugar.

\- Esta es mi vivienda, no hay necesidad de...

Anakin ya había entrado y comenzó a moverse.

\- ... actúar como un todo Alfa - suspiró Obi-Wan y entró también, depositando los suministros en una mesa.

Anakin se movía alrededor de la cabaña, asimilando todo y gruñendo ocasionalmente. Se detuvo para dejar los suministros en la mesa y luego se quitó el guante negro que cubría su mano orgánica.

Él movió su mano a través de las paredes blancas, la mesa y cualquier objeto con el que se encontró.

Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que su olor marcaba el lugar al cerrar la puerta. Actúa como si fuéramos compañeros y su aroma se ha desvanecido.

Y entonces Anakin llegó a la cama. El nido , en realidad. Porque Obi-Wan nunca había limpiado nada antes de salir al mercado, sabiendo que nadie lo iba a visitar.

El Alfa inhaló profundamente y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Obi-Wan con salvajes ojos dorados. Emitió un sonido medio gemido medio gruñido y comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente. Acosandolo. Un depredador a punto de saltar.

Obi-Wan se movió hacia atrás y sostuvo sus manos frente a él, tratando de alcanzar el nido. Podía tratar con Anakin Skywalker, tal vez incluso con Darth Vader. ¿Pero un alfa? No tenía ni idea en esta área, había conocido a Alfas antes, por supuesto, pero no en una situación como esta. Y aunque había muchos en Tatooine, ninguno se le había acercado en el último año.

\- Mi calor ha terminado. No quieres hacer esto.

Anakin se deslizó más cerca, gruñendo, su herida completamente olvidada. Obi-Wan siguió caminando hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus piernas golpeó la cama.

Antes de que pudiera agarrar las sábanas, Anakin se abalanzó. Atrapó el cuerpo de Obi-Wan en el nido, el aroma de esperma resbaladizo y seco los alcanzó a ambos.

Por un momento, Obi-Wan olvidó dónde estaba y creyó que estaba en celo otra vez, el cuerpo encima de él era el Alfa que lo aliviaría de su necesidad. Su cuerpo se relajó, reconociendo que sí, que este Alfa era viril y capaz de cuidarlo, que finalmente sería criado. Anakin lamió y arrastró los dientes en su cuello, una mano enredada en las sábanas y la otra moviéndola de arriba abajo del costado de Obi-Wan.

Su gruñido se había detenido, y su cadera se movió hasta que la rozó contra la Omega.

Los ojos de Obi-Wan se abrieron de golpe, sin darse cuenta de que los había cerrado.

\- ¡No! - Él gritó. Empujó a Anakin fuera de él, usando la Fuerza.

El Alfa voló al otro lado de la habitación, golpeando la pared. Sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó quieto.

Recuperar a Anakin había sido un error. Obi-Wan se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Debería haberlo dejado pudrirse en la arena. Estaba demasiado débil y apegado para hacerle algo, apenas había podido detenerlo.

Si se hubieran apareado, si ellos...

Obi-Wan respiró hondo, hundiendo los dedos en las sábanas.

Había pensado en tener una pareja con bastante frecuencia después de que comenzaran sus calores. De tener hijos. Sabía que no debería querer ninguna de esas cosas, se suponía que los Jedi no tenían deseos personales. Ser emparejado estaba en contra del Código y todo lo que había crecido creyendo, pero después de un tiempo, comenzó a sentirse solo. ¿Podría ser tan malo buscar uno? Ya no era como si fuera un Jedi, en realidad no. Sabía que no era joven ni manso como la mayoría de los Omegas. Si él tenía un compañero, tenían que ser iguales a Obi-Wan, y su relación era igual. Alguien que entendió que Obi-Wan era un guerrero y un sobreviviente.

En los momentos en que había pensado así, estaba claro que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie. Cuando intentaba pensar o imaginar un Alfa o incluso un Beta que tuvieran todas las características correctas, su mente siempre tenía la misma imagen: Anakin.

Anakin, que sabía que era quisquilloso y serio, pero también sarcástico, que había luchado junto a él durante años. Anakin que lo conocía mejor que nadie y siempre estaba encantado de pasar tiempo con él. Anakin que lo había visto en su peor momento.

Anakin que lo había traicionado. Anakin que se había casado en secreto. Anakin que le había mentido.

Obi-Wan siempre se sintió culpable cada vez que pensaba en Anakin como un compañero potencial. Había sido su mentor, su maestro, su guía. No estaba enamorado de él. Al menos no lo creía así, no es que tuviera experiencia en esa área. Anakin era amado por encima de todos los demás, pero eso no significaba que quisiera ser besado y abrazado por él.

Y además, Anakin se había ido.

Eso es lo que siempre se decía cuando pensaba en aparearse.

Las hormonas Omega lo estaban confundiendo, y ahora tener a Anakin de vuelta complicó las cosas aún más. Pero estaba seguro de algo, si iba a aparearse con alguien sería consensuado, no porque alguien estuviera herido y confundido. Anakin realmente no lo quería; Estaba tan confundido como Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se dirigió hacia el más refresco donde guardaba un medpac, vigilando de cerca al Alfa. Estaba cansado y desconcertado. Necesitaba meditar mucho, pero no podía hacer eso con el Alfa salvaje en su choza.

Cuando regresó, Anakin todavía estaba desplomado contra la pared, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, solo un toque de oro visible.

Obi-Wan se paró frente a él y lo miró severamente.

\- Si te has calmado, te curaré. Si insistes en ese... comportamiento incivilizado , te arrojaré a la arena.

Anakin no respondió, solo frunció el ceño, lo que ya no era sorprendente. Miró el medpac y se enderezó.

Obi-Wan suspiró por enésima vez ese día. Primero iba a hacerse cargo de la herida en la cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que necesitaba revisar todo el cuerpo de Anakin para detectar heridas invisibles. Lo que significaba que el Alfa iba a tener que quitarse el traje, lo que significaba que volvería a actuar como un Alfa desquiciado en celo.

Merezco esto , pensó Obi-Wan vagamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a Anakin. Le he fallado a la Orden Jedi y a mi Padawan, así es como la Fuerza me castiga.

Obi-Wan le mostró a Anakin sus manos vacías y lentamente las llevó a la cabeza del Alfa. Anakin no respondió o parecía preocupado, así que Obi-Wan tocó con cuidado los rizos sucios, tratando de determinar la fuente de las heridas. El golpe que había tocado anteriormente parecía ser la peor lesión, por lo que lo limpió lo mejor que pudo y lo cubrió con un parche de bacta.

Anakin suspiró suavemente y lo agarró por las caderas, cerrando los ojos.

Obi-Wan le dio un medicamento para el dolor y, milagrosamente, Anakin comprendió que tenía que tragarlo.

Obviamente, Anakin también necesitaba limpiarse, por lo que Obi-Wan se puso de pie. Mientras lo hacía, las manos de Anakin se deslizaron desde su cadera hasta sus muslos y pantorrillas. Se estremeció y le indicó al Alfa que lo siguiera.

El Alfa se quejó y no se movió.

\- Debes lavarte - Obi-Wan movió su mano nuevamente -. Necesito verificar el alcance de tus heridas.

El gemido se hizo más fuerte.

Tendré que meditar durante toda una semana después de esto.

Obi-Wan se agachó y tiró de las manos de Anakin. Esto pareció llamar su atención porque rápidamente se levantó y acarició la mejilla de Obi-Wan. En este punto, Obi-Wan estaba empezando a oler a él.

\- Sí, sí, incivilizado Alfa, ahora camina.

Caminaron hacia el más fresco de la mano. Obi-Wan lo soltó y trató de encontrar una cremallera en el traje negro de Anakin mientras el otro hombre lo miraba expectante. El traje parecía estar compuesto de diferentes capas de tela negra gruesa, diseñada para intimidar a cualquiera que se encontrara con Vader. Encontró la cremallera en un lado y comenzó a tirar experimentalmente.

Anakin se iluminó de inmediato. Sus ojos dorados se iluminaron y gruñó suavemente, inclinándose para darle a Obi-Wan una lamida innecesaria del cuello. Con la mano sin guantes, bajó la cremallera y deslizó el traje hasta que llegó a la parte superior de sus botas. Se quitó el guante que cubría su mano mecánica y pateó sus botas, de pie en su ropa interior. Antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre él, Obi-Wan lo detuvo con una mano firme sobre su pecho tonificado.

\- Eso es suficiente.

Rezando a la Fuerza para que el Alfa entendiera algo que dijo, caminó alrededor de Anakin buscando heridas.

El Alfa parecía estar más erguido, sus anchos hombros rígidos y casi acicalados bajo la atención del Omega. Como si dijera, ¿ves? Soy un ejemplo perfecto de Alfa y potencial compañero para ti. Mira y toca todo lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo.

O tal vez Obi-Wan solo estaba imaginando cosas. No podía negar que Anakin estaba perfectamente tonificado, aunque un poco pálido, su habitual bronceado se desvanecía. También estaba cubierto de cicatrices, cicatrices que no habían estado allí la última vez que se habían visto en tal estado de desnudez.

Los había adquirido claramente en el último año. ¿Pero cómo? Había dejado a Mustafar de una pieza, y por lo que Obi-Wan sabía, nadie podía igualar a Vader en una pelea. Excepto él mismo, tal vez. Pero Vader no dejó sobrevivientes. Entonces quién…

Obi-Wan se detuvo frente a Anakin y lo miró intensamente.

\- Palpatine - susurro -. Él te hizo esto, ¿no? Pero por qué-

Anakin había elegido un Maestro nuevo y oscuro, Palpatine podía usar cualquier tipo de técnica para asegurarse de que su secuaz favorito hiciera el trabajo.

Oh, Anakin , pensó Obi-Wan con tristeza. Esclavo de niño, y ahora esclavo de este monstruo.

Todavía no estaba excusado ni perdonado por todos sus crímenes, pero si Palpatine lo estaba lastimando no solo mentalmente sino también físicamente...

Anakin olvidó su postura perfecta y lo abrazó, sintiendo su confusión. Sus brazos se apretaron casi dolorosamente alrededor del centro de Obi-Wan y su nariz rozó su cabello suavemente. El Omega le palmeó la espalda con torpeza.

\- Estoy bien, Anakin - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Sin embargo, debes limpiarte.

Señaló la pequeña ducha instalada en la esquina de su refresco aún más pequeño.

Anakin lo agarró por la cara con ambas manos, su pulgar orgánico trazó los bordes de su sonrisa. El corazón de Obi-Wan se volvió loco. La cara de Anakin estaba demasiado cerca, y sus ojos dorados habían tomado un tono más cálido, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Si se acercaran más, se besarían.

\- Anakin, no - dijo Obi-Wan tragando saliva -. Te encanta Padmé, te has golpeado la cabeza y lo que estás experimentando ahora son solo nuestras feromonas.

Anakin pasó los dedos por la cara de Obi-Wan y lo miró de una manera que solo podía describirse como adoración.

\- No soy tu Omega, soy tu- se detuvo porque ¿qué era realmente? ¿Amigo? ¿Enemigo? ¿Aliado temporal? ¿Ex maestro? -. Soy ... no somos compañeros. Estás confundido y parece que estoy enviando señales mixtas, pero me disculpo, solo deseo curarte.

Anakin lo miró mientras sostenía su rostro por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. Soltó un gruñido bajo pero luego lo soltó, moviéndose hacia la ducha, aparentemente entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Obi-Wan se preguntó brevemente si debería dejar a Anakin para limpiarse sin ayuda. Y luego parpadeó. ¿Anakin realmente había entendido algo de lo que había dicho? ¿O se había cansado de estar sucio?

El viejo pensamiento de que era Vader fingiendo ser Anakin resurgió y su ansiedad se disparó.

Se movió rápidamente a su cama, quitándola de las sábanas sucias que todavía olían a su calor, reemplazándolas por unas limpias. Luego se trasladó a otra sección de su choza, abriendo el baúl escondido donde guardaba su sable láser y el de Anakin, y colocó el de Vader junto a ellos.

Cada momento que pasaba lo convencía de que Anakin era en realidad Anakin y no un Lord Sith a punto de matarlo. Pero no pudo bajar sus defensas. Incluso como Anakin, aún podía lastimarlo.

Volvió a más fresco, llevando su propia ropa vieja que esperaba que se ajustara al Alfa más grande. Antes de que pudiera entrar, se topó con un pecho muy desnudo y muy húmedo.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás y una mano mecánica salió disparada para agarrarlo. Siseó por su fuerza y la mano lo soltó, seguido de un gemido inquisitivo.

\- ¿Por qué estás desnudo? - Obi-Wan realmente ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba sorprendido. Conocía a Anakin desde hacía más de una década y todavía estaba asombrado por el comportamiento de Anakin, tan diferente al suyo.

Anakin sonrió, el agua corría por su pecho tonificado y volvió a gruñir.

Resoplando, Obi-Wan apartó la vista y empujó el bulto de ropa a sus brazos.

\- Ponte decente.

Se giró y ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si Anakin había seguido sus instrucciones o no. Estaba cansado en todos los sentidos. El día había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Obi-Wan se sentó en su cama recién limpiada y exhaló. Todavía no podía decidir si salvar al Alfa había sido un error o no.

La cama se hundió y una nariz aterciopelada se frotó contra su cuello. Se estremeció y no se alejó.

Brazos, ya vestidos, se coló alrededor de su torso y lo colocaron suavemente en la cama, completamente cubierto por el peso de Anakin.

Esta vez la acción no lo hizo entrar en pánico, Anakin no parecía tener un motivo oculto más que abrazarlo.

Obi-Wan apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba contra la pared y que Anakin estaba de espaldas al exterior de la choza. Un movimiento clásico de un Alfa protector, pensó vagamente. Sabía que debería haber dicho que no o insistir en que Anakin se fuera, pero...

Había estado solo por mucho tiempo. Y Anakin había regresado, y estaba siendo amable con él. Se sentía... seguro. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de la posesividad y los toques de Anakin, Obi-Wan se sintió seguro y cuidado. Rodeado de un aroma reconfortante y familiar.

Entonces cerró los ojos, se acomodó en la cama y se durmió contra el pecho del Alfa.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan se despertó sintiéndose cálido y descansado. Esto era muy inusual, siempre estaba plagado de pesadillas o pasaba toda la noche pensando en los escenarios en los que Anakin nunca se unía al lado oscuro.

Se movió y se acurrucó contra la fuente de calor que parecía envolverlo. Esta vez el sueño había sido agradable: había encontrado a Anakin, su verdadero Anakin que no lo odiaba y lo estaba recuperando.

Algo suave tocó la parte superior de su cabeza y se estremeció. Hubo un sonido retumbante también y frunció el ceño. Nunca había escuchado ese ruido en su vida, ¿podría ser posible un ataque a su choza?

Pero el ruido retumbante era... pacífico, lo calmó, le habló a su lado Omega. Sonaba como seguridad, amor y satisfacción.

Obi-Wan abrió los ojos.

Estaba mirando directamente al perfil derecho dormido de Anakin y el sonido retumbante provenía del pecho del Alfa que lo sostenía protectoramente, con las piernas entrelazadas.

Obi-Wan se tensó y las manos que lo sostenían inconscientemente le frotaron la espalda. El retumbar se hizo un poco más fuerte y le llevó un largo momento comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Anakin ronroneaba. Un ronroneo Alfa ocurre cuando el Alfa en cuestión se sintió seguro y relajado, era una forma de relajar a su Omega y crear un aura de seguridad. El ronroneo generalmente ocurría si el vínculo entre Alpha y Omega estaba cerca.

Obi-Wan nunca lo había escuchado antes. Sabía instintivamente que era capaz de hacer el mismo sonido si llegara el momento, pero en ese momento su lado lógico estaba despertando y diciéndole que se alejara lo más posible del Alfa en su cama.

No es tu compañero, no es tu compañero .

Salió de la cama lo más rápido y silencioso posible sin despertar a Anakin.

Se giró para mirarlo antes de salir de la cabaña. El Alfa estaba durmiendo profundamente, muy probablemente curando sus heridas, uno de sus brazos estirado hacia donde Obi-Wan había estado acostado antes.

Obi-Wan salió, parpadeando contra la luz intensa. Claramente no habían dormido por mucho tiempo, solo una siesta, los soles todavía brillaban intensamente.

Él movió su deslizador hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña y luego se sentó en la sombra, mirando a la arena por kilómetros y kilómetros.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo la arena caliente debajo de él y la cálida pared de su choza en su espalda. La meditación no fue fácil después de Mustafar. Su mente parecía incapaz de encontrar la paz, pero ahora la necesitaba. Lo necesitaba para aclarar su mente y decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Cerró los ojos y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, respirando profundamente.

Ayer una cápsula imperial se había estrellado contra Tatooine, que contenía un pasajero: un macho alfa humano conocido por la mayoría como Lord Sith y el arma favorita del emperador Darth Vader, y conocido por otros como el ex Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

El Alfa había estado inconsciente y herido. Al despertar, no había atacado a Obi-Wan ni había dado señales de reconocerlo más allá de olerlo. Tampoco había hablado, solo buscaba la presencia y el olor de Obi-Wan.

Ni siquiera parecía saber o importarle dónde estaba su sable láser o tenía un plan específico.

Entonces.

¿Vader lo estaba fingiendo para volver a ganarse la confianza de Obi-Wan y torturarlo emocionalmente haciéndole creer que Anakin era de nuevo la persona que solía ser? ¿O fue realmente Anakin quien de alguna manera había regresado?

La Fuerza no le dio a Obi-Wan ninguna señal de que estuviera en peligro o que el Alfa fuera peligroso. Es cierto que la firma de la Fuerza de Anakin todavía era oscura pero no violenta.

Obi-Wan había confiado en la Fuerza toda su vida y rara vez se había extraviado. No podía confiar en su lado Omega que decía que podía confiar en el fuerte Alfa que lo trataba bien. No podía confiar en su corazón que le decía que sí, que Anakin había vuelto y que podía llevarlo de regreso al lado de la Luz y que juntos podrían derrotar a Sidious y hacer que todo volviera a estar bien; que Anakin podría ser redimido y que podrían ser el equipo nuevamente.

Cuando Skywalker y Kenobi estaban juntos, nada podía detenerlos.

Excepto sus propios problemas personales, aparentemente. Habían destruido lo que tenían solos.

Inhaló y exhaló.

Obi-Wan decidió que iba a confiar en la Fuerza, dejar que lo guiara como siempre lo había hecho. Como Qui-Gon siempre le había dicho que hiciera.

Iba a cuidar a Anakin y confiar en que lo que sucedió después fue porque la Fuerza lo permitió, porque estaba destinado a ser.

Tomó algunas respiraciones más calmantes, tratando de identificar sus emociones y liberarlas en la Fuerza. No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció meditando, en un estado de semi-conciencia.

Un fuerte golpe lo devolvió a la realidad, haciéndole sentir bruscamente la arena granulada debajo de él nuevamente. Parpadeó, cegado por las luces del sol y vagamente consciente de que tenía hambre.

Otro choque. Un fuerte gemido reverberó en la arena.

Obi-Wan se puso de pie, inconscientemente moviendo su mano hacia donde solía estar su sable láser.

\- ¡Anakin! ¡Anakin, estoy aquí!

Comenzó a moverse hacia el frente de la cabaña, con el corazón latiendo con locura. ¿Se había herido Anakin?

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la entrada, se escucharon pasos y el gemido se hizo más fuerte.

Obi-Wan dobló la esquina y vio a Anakin correr hacia él. Intentó proyectar un aura de calma cuando Anakin se acercó. Los ojos del Alfa estaban muy abiertos y en pánico, la ropa que Obi-Wan le había dado estaba arrugada y estaba descalzo.

\- Anakin, yo-

Obi-Wan fue barrido por sus fuertes brazos que lo sostuvieron con fuerza. Se las arregló para agarrar el hombro de Anakin en busca de apoyo.

Anakin acarició su cuello y se quejó directamente en su oído, lo que lo hizo estremecerse. Apestaba a miedo y preocupación.

\- Simplemente estaba meditando, estoy bien.

Anakin siguió quejándose y rozó el cuerpo de Obi-Wan con pequeños toques como si se asegurara de que el Omega estaba bien. Satisfecho con su evaluación, lo bajó y dio un paso atrás. Su rostro aún estaba tenso y serio, y miró a Obi-Wan, dando un pequeño gruñido.

Obi-Wan se echó a reír. El sonido lo sorprendió. No podía recordar la última vez que se había reído. Probablemente hace más de un año. Pero la forma en que Anakin lo estaba mirando era la forma en que solía mirarlo cuando pensaba que Obi-Wan estaba siendo descuidado con su vida.

Las comisuras de la boca de Anakin se alzaron, pero él seguía mirando.

Obi-Wan decidió en ese momento responder a los toques del Alfa. Proyectó calma y satisfacción, y luego se inclinó y frotó su nariz contra la mejilla de Anakin.

\- Estoy bien, querido - susurró, el apodo cariñoso se le escapó. Eso no lo sorprendió, Anakin siempre había sido querido por él, incluso cuando no podía mostrárselo. Lo que lo sorprendió fue tocar a Anakin así, y lo reconfortante y correcto que era responder a los avances del Alfa, incluso si eran inocentes.

Anakin parecía encantado de estar perfumado y abrazó a Obi-Wan con fuerza, gruñendo felizmente.

Obi-Wan devolvió el abrazo torpemente y suspiró.

\- Se supone que debes estar descansando y... - Obi-Wan miró hacia abajo -. Sin tocar la arena caliente con los pies descalzos.

Anakin miró la superficie en la que se encontraba y gruñó. Debió haber estado realmente desesperado si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba pisando arena caliente.

Obi-Wan lo agarró por el brazo y lo llevó de regreso a la cabaña, deseando estar fuera de los rayos del sol. Regresaron unidos por la mano.

Al llegar al umbral, Obi-Wan se detuvo y levantó una ceja hacia Anakin.

\- ¿Era necesario tirar las partes del droide? - preguntó secamente.

Anakin no parecía un poco arrepentido y lo empujó dentro de la seguridad de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Obi-Wan suspiró y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tratando de preparar una comida para dos.

\- Recógelos - dijo señalando el desastre que Anakin había hecho. La vista de las partes de droides en todas partes le dolía el corazón, había habido muchas situaciones como estas cuando habían compartido habitaciones en el Templo Jedi; Anakin siempre hace un desastre y Obi-Wan siempre lo regaña con cariño.

Comenzó a moverse, buscando los ingredientes para hacer una sopa y vagamente pensando que debería revisar las heridas de Anakin nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había un ligero zumbido.

No se había dado cuenta antes porque estaba acostumbrado a que Anakin y sus droides hicieran todo tipo de ruidos. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

Anakin no había recogido las partes. Estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la mesa, tirando de los cables y atornillando cosas.

Obi-Wan abrió la boca y la cerró. Permaneció congelado, sosteniendo un cuenco en sus manos. ¿Podría ser que Anakin estaba recuperando su memoria?

El Alfa permaneció ajeno a la mirada de Obi-Wan y siguió trabajando en las partes de droides que habían traído del mercado. Estaba haciendo rápidos progresos. Obi-Wan había tenido la intención de trabajar en el droide de limpieza durante semanas, pero parecía que Anakin iba a hacer el trabajo en pocas horas.

Al decidir dejar a Anakin para trabajar solo, Obi-Wan volvió a la tarea de cocinar.

La cabaña se llenó con los sonidos de sus obras. Era extrañamente doméstico, decidió Obi-Wan mientras daba los toques finales a la sopa, como si estuvieran de vuelta en el Templo y nada hubiera cambiado.

Un par de fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y una nariz se frotó contra la parte posterior de su cuello, dando un gruñido bajo. Los finos pelos de su nuca se erizaron y Obi-Wan se estremeció.

Sirvió la sopa con cuidado y sonrió -..¿Has terminado entonces?

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse, una vez más, mirando a los intensos ojos dorados de Anakin, su aroma tranquilo pero fuerte.

La mirada de Anakin pasó de sus ojos a su boca, su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante.

Obi-Wan tragó, sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a suceder. Y, sin embargo, se encontró reacio a detenerlo. Podría haber rechazado a Anakin como lo había hecho antes, pero... parecía que esto había tardado mucho en llegar.

Siempre hubo una cercanía entre ellos que fue más profunda que cualquier vínculo normal entre Jedi o sus compañeros soldados. Nunca había esperado que esa relación se volviera romántica, pero ahora, mirando al Alfa dispuesto y atractivo frente a él ... sí, tenía muchas ganas de besar a Anakin.

Se sentía vagamente culpable porque ¿y si se estaba aprovechando de Anakin con su lesión? Y si…

La mano de Anakin se movió de su cintura para acunar su rostro, suavizando los ojos. Se lamió los labios, ronroneando suavemente y la mente de Obi-Wan se quedó en blanco.

Entonces Anakin se inclinó y sus labios se posaron sobre los de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan apenas tenía experiencia con besos, pero incluso él sabía que era casto. Los labios de Anakin solo estaban presionados contra él, dulcemente. Se sentían suaves y llenos de algo en lo que Obi-Wan se negaba a pensar.

Tembló, con las manos enroscadas sobre la mesa sobre su espalda, un pequeño gemido escapó de él. Anakin se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

Una suave mano orgánica acarició su mejilla y Anakin ronroneó feliz, tratando de calmarlo.

Obi-Wan tragó saliva, sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, tratando de olvidar la sensación de los suaves labios de Anakin contra los suyos. Se volvió y agarró los dos cuencos con sopa.

\- Comamos - murmuró y caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa, tratando de encontrar un espacio libre entre las partes de droides.

Se sentó en una estera en el suelo, tratando de calmar su mente y su corazón acelerado.

¿Él acaba de besar a Anakin? ¿Lo había besado Anakin? ¿Lo había dicho realmente el Alfa? ¿Y por qué Obi-Wan lo permitió? Anakin era su amigo, incluso su enemigo, no un compañero potencial o...

Un gemido inquisitivo interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, un relajante aroma Alfa llenó sus fosas nasales. Fue tirado contra un pecho firme y tuvo que mirar a los ojos dorados de Anakin. El Alfa frunció el ceño.

\- Estoy ... bien - logró decir y bebió la sopa.

Anakin le dio un beso húmedo con la boca abierta en el cuello, cerca de la glándula de apareamiento, y el pulso de Obi-Wan se disparó.

\- Come, por favor - dijo. Claramente había cometido un error. No debería haber permitido que Anakin lo besara. Anakin nunca había dado indicios de sentirse atraído por Obi-Wan antes, por lo que esto fue claramente el resultado de la lesión en la cabeza.

Le arrancaron el cuenco de las manos y un fuerte gruñido le estremeció el cuerpo. Anakin lo agarró y lo colocó en su regazo, con las manos masajeando su espalda y cadera.

\- Anakin - dijo, tratando de encontrar una posición que no lo aplastara o confundiera aún más. Nunca se había sentado en el regazo de nadie, mucho menos en la de un Alfa.

Anakin lo miró intensamente. Obi-Wan podía percibir claramente la profunda satisfacción que sentía al tener al Omega encima de él que no se resistía a sus avances.

Pero en lugar de besarlo nuevamente, Anakin empujó algo en sus manos y lo miró expectante.

Era... un droide de limpieza. Al menos parte de eso. El metal parecía sucio y oxidado, pero tenía una forma clara y estaba en camino de convertirse en un droide funcional.

Obi-Wan parpadeó, girando el pesado objeto en sus manos. No debería haber estado tan impresionado como estaba.

\- Hiciste esto, te acordaste de cómo hacerlo - miró a Anakin -. ¿qué más recuerdas? ¿Puedes hablar?

Intentó devolver el droide, pero Anakin lo empujó contra su pecho. Para ti , él parecía decir claramente.

\- Gracias, Anakin - dijo finalmente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa -. Aunque tendrás que terminarlo si quieres que lo use.

Anakin pareció entender que Obi-Wan estaba complacido y lanzó un gruñido de contenido, su aroma calmado y encantado, una parte antigua de él le dio la señal de que había sido un buen Alfa que había proporcionado su Omega.

Obi-Wan no era su Omega, pero cada vez era más difícil establecer límites.

Se desenredó de los brazos de Anakin y miró hacia afuera. Las lunas iluminaban las dunas, la noche había caído sobre el planeta. Se dio cuenta de que el final de su celo y el regreso de Anakin habían ocurrido en solo un día. Ese mismo día, en realidad.

Depositó el droide sobre la mesa y se volvió para mirar a Anakin.

Anakin seguía mirándolo desde el suelo, ojos dorados centrados e intensos.

\- Quédate quieto, revisaré tus heridas - dijo Obi-Wan, moviéndose para pararse detrás de Anakin. El Alfa lo siguió con la mirada pero, como era de esperar, no dijo nada.

Obi-Wan hundió los dedos en la melena de cabello rubio, ahora limpio y sedoso al tacto. Anakin comenzó a ronronear, apoyándose en su toque.

\- Querido, esto no es un masaje, estoy tratando de curarte - dijo Obi-Wan, pero sonrió. Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa y descubrió su cuello, todavía ronroneando.

Impulsivamente, Obi-Wan se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. La mano de Anakin se alzó para sostener su rostro, tratando de mantenerlo allí y profundizar el beso.

Obi-Wan se enderezó y tosió torpemente. Definitivamente no debería haber hecho eso. Pero tener a Anakin tan cerca y flexible bajo sus manos ... había disfrutado su primer beso, si era honesto consigo mismo.

Anakin parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y continuar besándolo, así que Obi-Wan se concentró en tocar la parte posterior de su cabeza. El bulto ya no estaba tan hinchado como antes, y ahora que Anakin estaba limpio, podía ver que ya no tenía más heridas.

¿Pero qué hay de su mente? Todavía no hablaba ni daba indicaciones de reconocer a Obi-Wan. Había comenzado a reparar el droide pero ...

Obi-Wan vaciló. Podía usar la Fuerza para controlar la mente de Anakin. La firma de la Fuerza Alfa aún estaba oscura, pero no se sentía sofocante ni particularmente peligrosa.

Preparándose, Obi-Wan atravesó la Fuerza para tocar la firma de la Fuerza de Anakin contra la suya.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una presencia oscura y fuerte se enroscó contra la suya, sosteniéndolo posesivamente. Era apenas consciente de que había un gruñido profundo y alguien, ¿él mismo ?, estaba gimiendo pero su mente estaba explotando, el vínculo que él y Anakin habían tenido, desaparecido y desgarrado por mucho tiempo, volvió a la vida.

Obi-Wan jadeó y se retiró de la mente de Anakin, y aun así el vínculo permaneció en el fondo de su mente. Era fuerte y estable, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a protegerse de la presencia oscura al final del otro lado del vínculo. Anakin o no, estaba vinculado a un usuario del lado oscuro.

Miró a Anakin que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando torpemente de tocar su vínculo mental. Él se quejó interrogante a Obi-Wan y mantuvo los brazos abiertos para él, la confusión rodando de él en oleadas.

\- Anakin, yo ... Nosotros - ¿cómo podría explicarle esto si Anakin realmente no podía entender las palabras? Se movió hacia los brazos estirados y Anakin lo sostuvo en un apretado apretón posesivo, acariciando su cuello con ternura.

La mente de Obi-Wan giró. Miró a Anakin y lentamente, sin tratar de molestarlo, revisó su mente en busca de heridas.

El asombro y la confusión de Anakin resonaron en él, pero mientras mantenían el contacto visual, parecía menos confundido. El vínculo había existido antes, y él ya lo había compartido con Obi-Wan.

A través de su conexión, Obi-Wan finalmente pudo determinar que no tenía otras heridas. Envió un poco de energía curativa de luz, inseguro de si lo afectarían, y luego se retiró de su vínculo.

Los hombros de Anakin parecían más ligeros, como si recuperar el vínculo lo hiciera sentir mejor. Se puso de pie y besó a Obi-Wan suavemente en los labios, gruñendo suavemente.

Obi-Wan suspiró, apoyándose en el beso. Tener a Anakin de vuelta, su vínculo de regreso... era inexplicable. Nunca pensó que volvería a tener esto. Debería haberse horrorizado de tenerlo nuevamente con la persona que lo había cortado en primer lugar, pero se sintió aliviado. Alegre.

Tragó saliva y miró por encima del hombro de Anakin, hacia la noche oscura.

\- Creo que es hora de dormir - dijo en voz baja.

Realmente había sido un día largo.


	5. Chapter 5

El planeta habría sido idílico, verde y exuberante, excepto que no tenían idea de dónde estaban, se habían quedado sin combustible y se suponía que ya estarían de vuelta en Coruscant.

\- ¡No se preocupe Maestro! - Anakin agarró el hombro blindado de Obi-Wan mientras caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad -. ¡Nos repostaremos y nos iremos antes de que lo notes!

Obi-Wan se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

\- Ni siquiera llegaríamos tarde si hubieras cuidado de nuestra nave como te pregunté, Anakin - dijo suspirando. Anakin podría ser un piloto fantástico, pero a veces era tan irresponsable como un Iniciado.

Anakin sonrió, despreocupado.

\- ¡Vamos, Obi-Wan! Esto ... —señaló hacia la pequeña ciudad y la gente que los rodeaba—. No puede ser tan malo - Se encogió de hombros y caminó más rápido -. ¡Además, estamos juntos, el equipo! ¿Qué puede salir mal?

\- El equipo -murmuró Obi-Wan mientras miraba a su alrededor. Muchas cosas habían salido mal durante la guerra. La Fuerza le dijo que observara su entorno, y así lo hizo. Muchos de los ciudadanos eran humanos y parecían moverse en parejas.

Vio a un hombre humano embarazado caminando rápido y manteniendo los ojos bajos.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para advertirle a Anakin que se mantuviera alerta, pero, por supuesto, Anakin ya había salido corriendo a un lado de la carretera donde se encontraba un pequeño taller mecánico. Demasiado para repostar su barco.

\- Oye, Omega - sonó una voz detrás de él y le llevó unos segundos comprender que en realidad le estaban hablando. Se giró y levantó una ceja castaña.

\- ¿Perdóname? - preguntó. El humano que le estaba hablando era un Alfa de mediana edad que lo miraba con lujuria disfrazada.

\- Eres una cosa bonita - se movió hacia Obi-Wan y sonrio -. No te preocupes, te haré compañía.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño nuevamente. Sabía, por supuesto, que había sistemas en los que Omegas todavía se creía inferior y no más que objetos, pero nunca había encontrado un lugar como este. A pesar de que había viajado por la galaxia, nunca había sido discriminado por su género secundario ni aprovechado de ninguna manera. Su estado Jedi siempre lo protege de alguna manera. Pero siempre había lugares que no eran seguros, independientemente de cuántas armas o títulos tuviera uno. Este fue claramente uno de estos lugares.

\- Te aseguro que- antes de que pudiera terminar, el Alfa lo había agarrado del brazo, intentando arrastrarlo hacia uno de los callejones. Nadie dijo nada o trató de detenerlo, la gente del lugar probablemente solía ver esto todos los días.

La mano de Obi-Wan se movió hacia su sable de luz, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo, un fuerte gruñido sonó detrás de su espalda. El extraño Alfa fue arrojado al suelo y luego Obi-Wan se encontró apretado contra un pecho firme.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, el olor de la persona se hizo más fuerte y Obi-Wan se relajó.

Anakin

\- Tócalo de nuevo y te haré pedazos - gruñó Anakin, su aroma Alfa se hizo más fuerte y más enojado.

El acosador escupió en el suelo y se levantó.

\- Esa puta no es tuya, no estás unido a el.

Anakin volvió a gruñir y Obi-Wan pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo entero temblaba de furia.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan, tratando de desenredarse de sus brazos y no hacer una conmoción -. Cálmate.

De mala gana, Anakin lo dejó ir, pero mantuvo una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, sus ojos nunca dejaron al otro Alfa.

\- Vamos Maestro -dijo empujando a Obi-Wan hacia otra parte de la ciudad donde realmente podrían obtener combustible para su nave.

\- Anakin, no deberías haberlo atacado, ese no es el Código Jedi.

Anakin se detuvo y miró a Obi-Wan entrecerrando los ojos, aún manteniéndolo cerca. Su firma de la Fuerza rozó la de Obi-Wan y se enroscó a su alrededor.

\- Obi-Wan, ¿qué crees que iba a hacer ese pedazo de carne de Bantha? Lo he visto muchas veces en Tatooine - apretó la mandíbula y gruñó -. Nadie va a lastimarte, los mataré.

\- ¡Anakin! -Obi-Wan dijo tragando, sorprendido por el estallido. Sabía que Anakin lo protegía y que tenía momentos de ira, pero nunca había dicho algo así. Tocó el hombro de Anakin e intentó proyectar un aroma calmante que no estaba seguro de sentir realmente, y movió un pulgar rozando el cuello del Alfa, tratando de calmarlo -. No hables así.

\- Es cierto, Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin encogiéndose de hombros, como si su reacción estuviera completamente justificada, mirando a Obi-Wan a los ojos -. Nunca dejaré que nadie te tenga. Yo siempre te protegere.

Su mano nunca dejó la parte baja de la espalda de Obi-Wan hasta que estuvieron en la seguridad de su nave.

Obi-Wan se despertó sobresaltado, parpadeando contra la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de su choza.

Esta vez, sabía exactamente dónde estaba y quién lo sostenía, ronroneando, en su cama.

Suspiró e intentó calmarse, alejando la sábana que lo cubría.

Había sido un sueño. ¿O una pesadilla? Un recuerdo, en realidad. Cuando las Guerras Clon todavía estaban en su apogeo, él y Anakin habían quedado varados en un planeta en medio de la nada.

Esa había sido la primera vez que alguien le había hecho un comentario lascivo, lo que lo había dejado nervioso, pero ¿por qué lo recordaba ahora?

Todavía dormido, Anakin lo acercó a su pecho. Obi-Wan inhaló el aroma familiar y descansó su cabeza en el pecho del Alfa.

El ronroneo venía directamente donde él estaba acostado, y parecía derretir sus huesos. El sonido realmente era relajante, no es de extrañar que fuera codiciado por todas las parejas apareadas. Y lo estaba obteniendo gratis.

Debería haberse levantado, pero estaba cómodo y bien descansado por una vez.

Anakin pasó la mano por el cuero cabelludo de Obi-Wan, haciéndole temblar. Incluso medio dormido, Anakin sonrió, abriendo los ojos a simples de sus rendijas de oro.

\- Omega - murmuró.

Obi-Wan se congeló. Y luego se apartó de la cama, chocando con Anakin y casi cayendo al suelo.

Anakin se despertó por completo y lo miró alarmado, con los ojos moviéndose por toda la cabaña buscando el peligro, sin ronronear. Se tensó, listo para pelear o protegerlo.

Obi-Wan abrió la boca y la cerró. Había sido apodado el Negociador una vez, pero ahora no tenía palabras.

Anakin se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, acercándose lentamente a él, levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

\- ¿Omega? - preguntó. Agarró la cara de Obi-Wan y lo miró como si tratara de determinar qué lo había asustado -... ¿ Obi-Wan ?

\- Tú. Anakin - Obi-Wan lo agarró por la cara y luego los dos se abrazaron -. Tu recordaste. Te acuerdas de mí.

Anakin ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

\- Obi-Wan - dijo.

\- Sí, soy Obi-Wan Kenobi. Y tu eres...

No completó la oración. ¿Y si dijera que soy Darth Vader ?

Anakin lo dejó ir, pero acarició su cuello, inhalando su aroma Omega cerca de su glándula de apareamiento. Parecía estar en un pensamiento profundo.

\- Omega Obi-Wan - dijo finalmente desde donde se escondía en el cuello de Obi-Wan, su aliento le hacía cosquillas -. Obi Wan. Anakin Alfa Anakin.

Obi-Wan dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, todo su cuerpo se relajó. La Fuerza no lo había engañado, ni su corazón. Tiró de la cabeza de Anakin hacia arriba y le sonrió.

\- Sí, querido. Soy Obi-Wan, y tú eres Anakin.

Anakin le sonrió a cambio, inconscientemente sondeando su vínculo y lo besó.

El beso fue dulce pero intenso. Sus cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro, los labios de Anakin capturaron los de Obi-Wan hasta que ambos se separaron para respirar.

Fuerza, pensó Obi-Wan, tratando de calmar su mente y su corazón. Realmente acabo de besar a mi antiguo padawan y el arma del emperador actual. Besé a Anakin. Estoy loco.

\- ¿Qué más recuerdas? - preguntó rápidamente para no perderse en su mente.

La satisfacción de Anakin no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, como si estar cerca de Obi-Wan fuera más importante que poder hablar de nuevo.

\- Obi-Wan Omega - dijo. Y luego miró hacia la cocina -. Omega.

Obi-Wan resopló y dio un paso atrás.

\- Eso es insultante, Anakin. Los roles de género Omegas son arcaicos. Te creí mejor que esto - Pero aún así se movió para preparar el desayuno, Anakin lo siguió como una sombra.

Claramente, Anakin había recuperado cierta capacidad para entender palabras pero no para hablar. Fue un alivio en cierto modo, pero también significaba que en cualquier momento podía recordar ser Vader y la última vez que se habían visto.

Mientras preparaba el té, Obi-Wan miró al Alfa que estaba de pie junto a él, mirando como Obi-Wan era lo único en el mundo que le importaba. ¿Cuánto de esta repentina atracción se debió a la lesión en la cabeza? ¿Anakin había albergado sentimientos por Obi-Wan y nunca había actuado sobre ellos y ahora había cobrado vida debido a la lesión?

Le dio la taza a Anakin y el Alfa le dio las gracias con un besito en los labios. Obi-Wan pudo sentir cómo se calentaba toda su cara. (ay😵😍)

No debería besar a alguien que resultó herido y no pudo consentir. ¡Se estaba aprovechando de Anakin! Él-

\- ¿Obi Wan? - preguntó Anakin, sintiendo su pánico. Agarró la taza con fuerza -. Obi Wan.

Obi-Wan tomó un sorbo de su té, tratando de calmarse.

\- Te pido disculpas, Anakin, ya sabes cómo puedo ser a veces - dijo en voz baja.

Anakin frunció el ceño y tomó un sorbo de su té, haciendo una mueca de inmediato.

\- ¡Obi Wan!

Obi-Wan se echó a reír. Nunca pensó que se reiría de nuevo en su vida y aquí estaba. Tener otra emoción que no sea culpa y pena otra vez.

\- Nunca te gustó el té, ¿verdad? - Le sonrió al Alfa -. Me temo que no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

Anakin lanzó un gruñido juguetón y mordisqueó suavemente el cuello de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan se estremeció y aprovechó la oportunidad para tocar la cabeza del Alfa. La protuberancia había desaparecido casi por completo, por lo que probablemente Anakin estaba hablando de nuevo.

\- Si ha terminado su desayuno - dijo Obi-Wan dejando su taza -. Entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Salieron juntos de la cabaña, Obi-Wan abrió el camino hacia donde tenía una pequeña manada de banthas. Anakin no parecía sorprendido por los animales que Obi-Wan lo tomó como una señal de que recordaba cada vez más.

Revisaron el perímetro de la cabaña y el vaporizador, y ni una sola vez Anakin se quejó de la arena. De hecho, parecía prosperar bajo los soles gemelos, mientras Obi-Wan con su piel clara rápidamente se agotaba y sudaba.

Una vez que Obi-Wan determinó que no tenían nada que hacer, regresaron. Tan pronto como entraron a la cabaña, Anakin lo besó y fue directamente al droide de limpieza en el que había estado trabajando.

Fue en ese momento que Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué hacer.

El objetivo de su exilio había sido proteger a Luke y no ser encontrado por el imperio. Y aquí estaba, con un Lord Sith en su vivienda.

Durante el último año, su rutina consistía en recordar el pasado, intentar y no meditar, cuidar ocasionalmente de la cabaña y sus implementos y vigilar a Luke desde lejos.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se sentó cerca de Anakin para verlo trabajar. Había hecho avances sorprendentes con el droide. De vez en cuando hacía una mueca o silbaba al objeto, pero parecía contento con su trabajo.

Incluso Anakin, que tenía algún tipo de amnesia, estaba más a gusto que Obi-Wan.

Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo el Emperador. ¿Estaba buscando a Anakin? ¿Había sido rastreado el pod?

Su corazón latió más fuerte por un segundo. ¿Por qué no había verificado si había un rastreador en la cápsula? Claro, la cosa estaba completamente rota, pero se trataba de Palpatine.

Anakin levantó la vista -. ¿Omega?

Dejó el droide en el suelo y se sentó junto a Obi-Wan, sosteniéndolo y enviando feromonas alfa calmantes.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo y se apoyó contra él.

\- Omega - repitió Anakin suavemente, frotándose los costados, haciéndole temblar -. Obi Wan.

Inconscientemente, Anakin se frotó contra las paredes de los escudos mentales de Obi-Wan, tratando de enviarle energía relajante a través de su vínculo recién despertado.

Gentilmente derribó a Obi-Wan al piso y olisqueó su cuello, besando la pálida columna de su garganta.

Obi-Wan lo abrazó y se dejó besar y cuidar. Respiró contra el cuello de Anakin, absorbiendo el aroma familiar, tratando de sentirse menos ansioso y nervioso.

No se había sentido tan desequilibrado desde que era padawan y pensaría demasiado en todo. A medida que crecía, ganó más control sobre sus problemas mentales, pero el año pasado fue duro y sintió que todo lo que había logrado mejorar se estaba desvaneciendo o, al menos, resurgiendo.

\- Anakin, me disculpo - murmuró contra el cuello del Alfa -. Yo-

Anakin lo besó, silenciando efectivamente.

El beso, o tal vez porque fue Anakin quien lo estaba besando, logró calmarlo. Todavía se sentía vagamente mal por besar a Anakin, quien claramente no lo amaba, y también se sentía frustrado consigo mismo por ser débil en todos los sentidos.

No debería disculparse con Anakin. Anakin había sido quien había causado todos los problemas de Obi-Wan en primer lugar.

Y sin embargo ... Obi-Wan lo quería. Lo había negado durante años, pero quería a Anakin, quería que lo abrazara, lo besara y lo protegiera.

Se echó hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente, y miró al Alfa frente a él, toda fuerza y virilidad, y todo dirigido a él .

Agarró el cabello rubio de Anakin y aplastó sus labios. Anakin gruñó, complacido por su acción.

Dejó a Obi-Wan en el suelo nuevamente mientras seguían besándose, sus labios se movían sin prisa uno contra el otro. Luego agarró el costado de Obi-Wan, apretando las caderas, creando una fricción que dejó a Obi-Wan sin aliento.

\- ¿Anakin?

El Alfa comenzó a levantar la camisa de Obi-Wan, tocando cada parte de la piel expuesta con sus largos dedos, la nariz rozando su estómago.

Levantó la vista, lamiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Obi Wan? - Preguntó Anakin, ojos llenos de lujuria e intensidad -. ¿si?

Obi-Wan jadeó y lo agarró por los hombros, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo rápido que se estaba excitando. Podía sentir la mancha que estaba produciendo entre sus piernas.

\- Sí - murmuró suavemente -. Sí, Anakin.

Anakin sonrió y tiró de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Obi-Wan, dejándolo expuesto pero no completamente desnudo. Obi-Wan tragó saliva, sabía que como Omega su miembro era más pequeño que un Alfa, pero nunca había estado desnudo frente a nadie, al menos no en situaciones sexuales. Podía sentir la duda en sí mismo a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba excitado.

Antes de que pudiera continuar dudando de sí mismo, Anakin se inclinó y se tragó toda su polla en un solo movimiento.

Obi-Wan jadeó y agarró el cabello de Anakin. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo e instintivamente levantó las caderas, empujando su miembro aún más en la boca de Anakin.

La sensación fue... inexplicable. El placer estalló en todo su cuerpo. Ociosamente se preguntó por qué nunca había hecho esto antes y cómo se sentiría ser tocado así durante su calor con un Alfa.

No con cualquier Alfa. Con Anakin .

Él gimió y sintió la mancha que estaba produciendo en su entrada reunirse. Anakin no dejó de mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, la lengua trazó expertamente las venas de la polla en su boca.

\- Anakin, por favor - gimió Obi-Wan.

Él estaba cerca. No debería haberlo hecho, pero que alguien lo tocara así ... Anakin se enderezó bruscamente y su boca hizo un pop obsceno. El Alfa lo miró con hambre mientras se quitaba lentamente los pantalones.

La boca de Obi-Wan se hizo agua. Quería tocarlo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Se suponía que los alfas debían tomar la iniciativa.

Una vez que Anakin estuvo completamente desnudo, Obi-Wan lo miró fijamente. No lo había visto desnudo en años, y el espécimen frente a él parecía un dios dorado de algún planeta distante. Aparte de las nuevas cicatrices, todo sobre él era perfecto.

La polla rígida del Alfa era más grande y más gruesa que la de Obi-Wan y se preguntó cómo podría caber dentro de él, especialmente si tenía un nudo.

Soltó un pequeño gemido y Anakin se tumbó encima de él, gruñendo suavemente y tranquilizándolo. Cuerpo desnudo pastando contra el aún vestido. Obi-Wan se estremeció y lo besó de nuevo, tirando desesperadamente del Alfa más cerca.

Anakin lo besó profundamente y luego se apartó suavemente, mirándolo fijamente, con un brillo en sus ojos como oro puro.

\- Obi-Wan - susurró, acariciando un mechón de pelo roja que había caído sobre los ojos de la Omega.

Volvió a alinear sus caderas y comenzó a ponerse en celo contra él, sus pollas frotándose juntas, manteniendo una mano a Obi-Wan en su lugar.

Obi-Wan gimió descaradamente, aferrándose al hombro de Anakin, tratando de mantener el contacto. Nuevamente, sintió la necesidad de correrse y las feromonas que ambos estaban liberando lo estaban excitando aún más.

\- Anakin, Anakin, por favor - jadeó.

Anakin gruñó y agarró sus dos pollas con una mano, acariciándolas rápidamente. Obi-Wan frotó su nariz contra la glándula de apareamiento de Anakin, respirando el aroma.

El placer alcanzó su punto máximo y llegó con un pequeño grito. Escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Anakin, olfateó la glándula y dejó una pequeña mordida de amor cerca de ella, con todo su cuerpo temblando.

Anakin movió sus caderas unos momentos más y luego lo soltó, pasando por todo el estómago de Obi-Wan, derrumbándose sobre él.

Obi-Wan hizo un ruido suave y enredó sus brazos alrededor de él. Podía sentir la abundante semilla caliente en su cuerpo, marcándolo. Se quedó mirando la parte superior de su choza e intentó calmar sus latidos.

La cabaña olía a ellos. Tal como solían hacer sus antiguos barrios en el Templo. Cerró los ojos y escondió la cara en el cuello de Anakin. Nunca en un millón de años podría haber imaginado que iba a estar aquí, medio desnudo con un Alfa, con Anakin.

Anakin comenzó a ronronear, completamente feliz de estar en los brazos de Obi-Wan y hacer que el Omega oliera a él. Seguía mordisqueando la clavícula de Obi-Wan, cerca de su glándula de apareamiento.

\- Deberíamos limpiar - Obi-Wan susurró después de un rato, pensando en el semen seco en sus cuerpos.

Anakin se quejó, disgustado. Miró a Obi-Wan con brillantes ojos dorados y sonrió.

Se puso de pie, en toda su gloria desnuda y atrajo a Obi-Wan hacia él. Lo agarró por las caderas como lo había hecho el primer día y juntos caminaron hacia el refresco.

\- Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin de repente, deteniéndose en la entrada.

\- ¿Sí, querido? - Obi-Wan preguntó distraídamente, pensando que iba a necesitar bañarse nuevamente y limpiar su ropa.

Anakin sonrió y lo empujó contra la pared, cerrando los labios de nuevo.

Obi-Wan se sacudió por un momento y luego se hundió en el beso, en el abrazo del Alfa, con una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Anakin tratando de acercarlo.

Comenzó a sentirse ligeramente excitado de nuevo, pero Anakin lo dejó ir. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Anakin ya había saltado a la ducha, riendo.

Obi-Wan resopló y se dejó caer contra la pared.

\- Y dicen que el romance está muerto.


	6. Chapter 6

A medida que pasaban los días, Anakin recuperó parte de su vocabulario.

Todavía eligió responder con Obi-Wan u Omega cada vez que hablaba, pero ahora agregaría variaciones como No o incluso No, Obi-Wan .

En algún momento, Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que Anakin se estaba metiendo con él. Anakin claramente podía entender y producir algunas oraciones, pero decidió no hacerlo. Obi-Wan no lo presionó. Todavía dudaba si el Alfa había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, había momentos en los que se quedaba callado y meditabundo, comportamiento típico de Anakin, excepto que ahora esos momentos en que Obi-Wan los sentía en la Fuerza, el cambio extremo de humor por el que Anakin estaba pasando. 

Su relación también cambió.

A pesar de que no habían llegado hasta el final, o Anakin dándole a Obi-Wan el mordisco de apareamiento, algo que siempre dejaba a Obi-Wan confundido y vagamente decepcionado, su lado Omega anhelaba el vínculo de apareamiento y su lado racional siempre lo silenciaba, actuaron como una pareja apareada. Compartían la misma cama, Anakin rara vez dejaba a Obi-Wan fuera de su vista y sus olores se mezclaban, hasta el punto de que Obi-Wan estaba convencido de que si alguien los veía, pensarían que habían estado emparejados durante años.

Habían compartido alojamiento antes, pero nunca habían tenido esta cercanía. Anakin siempre lo tocaba, se cernía sobre él como un Alfa, lo besaba u ocasionalmente lo llevaba al orgasmo con la boca o las manos.

Obi-Wan todavía se sonrojaba cada vez que el Alfa decidía hacer sus interacciones más sexuales, a pesar de que nunca se desnudaba por completo, pero aceptaba con gusto el toque, incluso correspondiendo torpemente.

Había aceptado que Anakin había vuelto y que de alguna manera Anakin lo quería.

El último año de soledad en el desierto parecía un mal sueño ahora que tenía a Anakin de vuelta. Todavía no lo había perdonado por completo, pero tenerlo de regreso en cualquier capacidad le hizo maravillas. Las tareas ordinarias como controlar a los vaporadores o la manada de Bantha ahora se volvieron agradables, solo porque tenía a la única persona que había amado a su lado nuevamente.

También se hizo evidente después de unos días que Obi-Wan necesitaría visitar el mercado nuevamente, sus suministros estaban destinados a una sola persona que comería alimentos básicos, nunca incluyó a un Alfa con un apetito voraz.

Obi-Wan suspiró, tratando de domar las cerdas cortas de su barba y cabello. El reflejo del espejo le mostró lo que ya sabía: Tatooine no estaba de acuerdo con sus estándares personales de higiene.

Anakin apareció detrás de él, todo músculo y color de oro. Se inclinó y, sin romper el contacto visual en el espejo, besó la glándula de apareamiento de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se estremeció y levantó una mano para acariciar un mechón de cabello rubio.

\- Buenos días, querido - gruñó. Se giró y le devolvió el gesto, acariciando el cuello del Alfa.

Anakin lo apretó contra su pecho, dando un gruñido de satisfacción.

Obi-Wan se volvió y trató de proyectar un aura de calma y determinación. Rozó su vínculo de Fuerza, que el Alfa siempre disfrutó.

\- Debo ir al mercado hoy - dijo con indiferencia -. Pero volveré pronto. Será un viaje rápido.

Anakin lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió.

\- Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan - negó con la cabeza -. No.

\- Nuestros suministros no estarían de acuerdo contigo, Anakin.

\- No, Obi-Wan - buscó las palabras -. No Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan y Anakin.

Obi-Wan suspiró. Sabía que así era exactamente como iba a reaccionar Anakin. Rara vez podía estar en una habitación diferente a la suya, ¿por qué esperaba que aceptaría dejarlo ausente durante horas?

Eres un Jedi. Eras un Jedi. No dejas de hacer las cosas simplemente porque un Alfa te lo diga.

\- No puedes salir de esta choza. Alguien podría reconocerte. Alguien podría incluso reconocerte de tu última visita.

No podía simplemente explicar que si alguien lo reconocía, vendrían por él también, y ¿quién iba a proteger a Luke entonces?

Anakin negó con la cabeza y se alejó. Se movió hacia el baúl donde Obi-Wan guardaba la ropa y comenzó a hurgar dentro.

\- Hablo en serio Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan siguiéndolo -. No puedes salir de este lugar.

Pero Anakin ya había encontrado una túnica marrón que era más o menos de su tamaño y la sostuvo frente a él, sonriendo.

\- Una túnica no es un disfraz.

Anakin lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Sí, está bien, he usado túnicas para esconderme en el pasado, pero...

Anakin se puso la bata y caminó hasta la entrada de la cabaña, esperando con los brazos cruzados.

Obi-Wan se pellizcó el puente de la nariz e inhaló.

\- Muy bien, Anakin. Si pasa algo, es tu culpa.

Anakin parecía absurdamente complacido. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba hablar con Obi-Wan para ganar discusiones.

Obi-Wan tomó una túnica a juego, se la puso y juntos salieron de la cabaña en dirección al deslizador.

Quería ganarse la reputación de ermitaño loco y aparecer con un Alfa aleatorio podría ayudar a su causa.

Mientras viajaban al mercado, Anakin seguía gruñendo cada vez que el deslizador se balanceaba o hacía un sonido, apretando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan se rió. Su evaluación original de que Anakin iba a odiar esa vieja cosa resultó ser correcta.

Obi-Wan dejó el deslizador lo más cerca posible del mercado, cerca en caso de que necesitaran una salida rápida. Examinó meticulosamente a Anakin, tratando de ocultar tantos rasgos faciales como pudo debajo de la capucha de la bata.

\- No te vayas de mi lado y no digas nada - dijo mientras arreglaba su propia ropa -. Aunque supongo que ninguno de los dos será un problema.

Anakin se enderezó, sonriendo bajo su capucha, como diciendo que me comportaré. No te preocupe por eso.

Obi-Wan permaneció inmóvil junto al deslizador y trató de no imaginar qué pasaría si alguien reconociera a Anakin. Esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

Anakin gruñó suavemente, rompiendo su postura y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Obi-Wan lo agarró por los hombros y tentativamente le devolvió el beso, hundiéndose contra él.

\- Vamos - dijo finalmente.

Anakin inmediatamente lo agarró por la cadera, jalándolo contra su costado. Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Si actuaba con total territorialidad en la cabaña, se esperaba que actuara aún más posesivo en público, donde cualquiera podía saber que no estaban emparejados.

Se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron sin llamar la atención. Lo bueno de Tatooine era que nadie hacía muchas preguntas.

Siempre que Obi-Wan se acercaba a un puesto, Anakin se paraba detrás de él, silencioso y pensativo. Obi-Wan pensó que esta era la postura familiar de un Alfa, pero no podía estar seguro.

Estaba agradecido de que nadie hubiera dicho nada. Además, era bueno tener un par de brazos extra para llevar todos los artículos.

El mercado estaba vivo y próspero como de costumbre y aunque atrajeron algunas miradas, nadie se acercó. Los que lo hacían normalmente huían después de que Anakin les gruñiera.

Estaban a punto de volver al deslizador cuando Obi-Wan reconoció una voz.

\- ¿Ben?

Obi-Wan se tensó y fingió no escuchar. Fuerza, había tomado otro camino para no pasar específicamente por el puesto de Magria. Sintió que Anakin sentía su malestar por la forma en que la mano del mecánico apretó su cadera, pero siguieron caminando. Anakin no tenía forma de saber su otro nombre en este planeta, solo estaba sintiendo el repentino cambio de comportamiento de Obi-Wan.

\- ¡Ben!

Obi-Wan se preparó y levantó la vista hacia un puesto de venta de ropa. Magria estaba comprando algo y cuando él hizo contacto visual, saludó con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Sabia que eras tu! Quiero decir, no puedo creer que seas tú, ¡pero lo es! - pagó rápido y cruzó la calle -. ¡Dos veces en el mismo mes!

Se movió para pararse frente a Obi-Wan y Anakin gruñó en voz baja.

Obi-Wan tosió, tratando discretamente de darle un codazo al Alfa que se había colocado a su espalda.

\- Sí, he vuelto - respondió.

Pero Magria ya no lo miraba. Ella miró a Anakin, porque era bastante alto, y luego se echó a reír.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenías un Alfa! - trató de darle un empujón juguetón, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Anakin tiró de él por su túnica, apretándolo contra su pecho. El gruñido se hizo más fuerte y algunas personas ahora estaban comenzando a mirar en su dirección.

Magria dio un paso atrás con los brazos en alto.

\- Es posesivo, ¿no? - sonrió cuando Anakin se inclinó para acariciar el cuello de Obi-Wan sin romper el contacto visual con la Beta -. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Obi-Wan vaciló por un momento -. Él es ... Sky.

Magria tarareó, encantada -. ¿No puede responder él solo? Oh! ¿Es el tipo de Alfa que solo gruñe y actúa como un animal? - se rió -. Bueno, me alegro de que no estés solo, Ben. Claramente, este se preocupa por ti - dijo sonriendo. Miró a su alrededor por un momento y luego bajó la voz -. También me alegro de que no estuvieras aquí hace una semana y de que no hayas ido tras esa cápsula.

Obi-Wan se congeló, comprobando inmediatamente sus barreras mentales. Era consciente de que Anakin se había vuelto aún más tenso, una mano mecánica clavándose en su cadera.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la cápsula? - se las arregló para decir, tratando de fingir que no estaba entrando en pánico. Escaneó ligeramente con la Fuerza, pero solo sintió la firma oscura de la Fuerza de Anakin, que se había vuelto familiar para él.

Magria los miró con extrañeza -. Los carroñeros fueron tras él, como se esperaba. ¡Pero no había cuerpo! Nadie apareció aquí tampoco. Pero estos carroñeros - hizo una pausa -. La misma noche que se fueron, llegaron los imperiales.

Anakin no respiraba a sus espaldas.

\- Yo mismo vi cómo los soldados de asalto fueron al lugar del accidente. Y luego fueron a algunas casas. Las casas de las personas que se habían llevado pedazos de la vaina. Era como si supieran ... sabían quién había robado y dónde encontrarlos.

Obi-Wan trató de controlar su pánico.

\- ¿Hirieron a alguien? - preguntó suavemente. Movió una mano, escondida en los pliegues de su túnica, y le dio un rápido apretón a la mano orgánica de Anakin.

Magria asintió y miró a su alrededor.

\- Sí, algunos intentaron resistirse pero ya sabes cómo es - los miró de nuevo -. Era como si estuvieran buscando algo o alguien. Me alegro de que no estuvieras aquí, Ben. Había escuchado los rumores de que el imperio solo recluta a los Alfas como soldados y ahora puedo confirmar que es cierto.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, recordando los clones. Rex y Cody. Todos habían sido Alfas también, aunque modificados genéticamente para que nunca pudieran aparearse.

\- Ten cuidado, Magria - dijo, levantando una caja en la cadera que Anakin no estaba sosteniendo por su vida -. No te metas con el imperio.

\- Estoy más preocupado por ti solo en tu choza. Aunque - miró cómo Anakin lo abrazó y volvió a sonreír -. No estás tan solo como pensé que estarías. ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?

\- Sí - interrumpió Anakin con un gruñido bajo.

Magria lo miró con interés.

\- Mmm, sí, cuidas de Ben, ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que se meta en problemas.

Anakin se relajó un poco y asintió bruscamente.

No me meto en problemas , pensó Obi-Wan. Pero si expresaba ese pensamiento, sin duda Anakin iba a objetar.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza.

\- Adiós Magria - dijo y se alejó, con Anakin tenso pisándole los talones.

\- ¡Adiós Ben! ¡Adiós Sky! - ella gritó.

Fuerza, ¿por qué todos los que Obi-Wan conocía eran tan bulliciosos?

Llegan al deslizador y Anakin empacó rápidamente todas las mercancías, tirando de Obi-Wan para que entrara. Siguió mirando a su alrededor y tocando torpemente su vínculo de Fuerza.

\- No siento ningún peligro - dijo Obi-Wan, acomodándose. Como era de esperar, Anakin enterró la nariz en su cuello, buscando su propio olor en el cuello del Omega e inhaló -. Cálmate, Anakin.

Puso en marcha el deslizador, dirigiéndolo a la cabaña. Anakin no lo dejaba ir.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño, el paisaje desértico pasó rápidamente. Lo más probable es que la mención del imperio lo hubiera afectado. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Fueron sus recuerdos? No habían sentido nada hace una semana, pero habían estado ocupados intimando entre ellos.

O quizás la presencia de la Beta lo había molestado. Siempre había sido posesivo con la atención de Obi-Wan incluso cuando había sido un padawan.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, ahora Obi-Wan claramente necesitaba visitar a Luke. Sin Anakin. Magria había mencionado que los soldados de asalto solo habían estado en la ciudad, pero uno nunca podía estar seguro. Luke era su responsabilidad. Se preguntó cómo iba a escapar sin que Anakin se volviera loco.

Llegaron a la cabaña y Anakin reunió rápidamente todos los suministros mientras Obi-Wan le abría la puerta.

Y después de dejar caer las cajas, Anakin se quedó de pie en medio de la cabaña, mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Anakin? - Preguntó Obi-Wan, acercándose a él. Proyectó su esencia Omega, tratando de calmarlo -. ¿Qué es? Ahora estamos a salvo. No tenemos que irnos de nuevo por un tiempo.

Anakin se estremeció y gimió, sujetándose la cabeza y tirando de su cabello con las manos.

Esto se parecía demasiado a su primer día. Salir había sido claramente un error.

\- Ven aquí - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, abriendo los brazos.

Anakin se hundió en su abrazo, la cabeza contra la de Obi-Wan y sollozó.

\- Obi-Wan - dijo lastimeramente.

Obi-Wan los maniobró hasta que ambos aterrizaron en la cama, Anakin encima de él.

Obi-Wan se movió, tratando de quitarse la túnica. Cuando lo hizo, Anakin inmediatamente fue por su glándula de apareamiento, lamiendo y dándole pequeños besos.

Y, sin embargo, Obi-Wan no detectó lujuria en sus acciones. Anakin buscaba consuelo de una manera que un Alfa buscaría consuelo en su pareja. Él le devolvió el gesto, sintiéndose reconfortado por el aroma Alfa de Anakin.

\- Descansa, Anakin. Todo va a estar bien.

Se quedaron dormidos enredados, a medio vestir, acariciándose el uno al otro.

Para cuando Obi-Wan se despertó, Anakin se había ido.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Anakin?

Obi-Wan no entró en pánico.

Era un adulto. No era un padawan ansioso guiado por inseguridades. Era un Omega adulto. Podía lidiar con los problemas por sí mismo. Lo habían llamado Negociador por una razón.

Tocó la almohada blanca debajo de su cabeza. El olor de Anakin todavía estaba presente, pero su lado de la cama estaba frío.

Obi-Wan se puso de pie y miró alrededor de la pequeña cabaña, lo que solo le llevó medio minuto. Las paredes encaladas tenían el mismo aspecto, la cocina estaba vacía. El mismo lugar que había mirado durante casi un año.

\- Anakin.

Miró por las ventanas, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba las dunas de arena. No podía ver nada con claridad, así que salió de la cabaña para comprobar la parte de atrás.

Inhaló y exhalo.

El deslizador se había ido. El lugar habitual donde estaba aparcado, vacío.

\- ¡Anakin!

Buscó con la Fuerza, tratando de extender sus sentidos. Su vínculo de la Fuerza le dijo que Anakin estaba vivo, pero nada más, el Alfa protegiéndose de él.

Anakin estaba cerca… y no lo estaba.

Obi-Wan caminó rápidamente dentro de la cabaña y se dejó caer en una pose meditativa, tratando de no pensar demasiado y fallando.

Dentro y fuera.

Cerrando los ojos, trató de centrarse.

Tratando de despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos y concentrándose en nada más que su respiración.

Dentro y fuera.

Anakin se había ido. Se había ido en algún momento durante su larga siesta, probablemente antes de que cayera la noche. Había tomado el deslizador. Podía hablar y tenía algunos recuerdos.

Dentro y fuera.

Anakin nunca se apartó del lado de Obi-Wan. No se iría abruptamente, especialmente después de que su relación se había vuelto más íntima.

Pero Vader podría hacerlo .

Y Luke estaba ahí fuera.

Entra por la nariz y sale por la boca.

No podía simplemente salir de la cabaña. La Fuerza podría darle una vaga idea de dónde estaba Anakin, pero caminar por Tatooine de noche sin ningún plan real era una idea terrible.

Entonces, necesitaba esperar a que Anakin regresara. Si volvía. Había actuado de forma extraña después de su visita al mercado, pero Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que el Alfa no iba a desaparecer simplemente.

\- Anakin, por favor.

Abrió los ojos. La cabaña estaba tan vacía como antes. Los suministros habían quedado desorganizados sobre la mesa.

Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. Descartó el pensamiento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que podría necesitar la fuerza para lo que fuera.

Comió algo de carne bantha mientras organizaba los suministros. Hizo cuidadosamente la cama de nuevo y luego se sentó en ella, frotando su mano en el costado de Anakin.

El droide de limpieza que Anakin había arreglado estaba apoyado contra una pared, esperando ser usado.

Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Hubo una explosión en la Fuerza. Algo oscuro y enojado se extiende por la galaxia. Anakin . Trató de estirarse hacia ellos, pero los escudos de Anakin eran fuertes.

Obi-Wan se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia el baúl oculto donde guardaba los sables láser. El alivio que sintió cuando vio que los tres seguían allí fue inmenso.

Se movió rígidamente hacia la cama y decidió pensar en un plan. Si por la mañana Anakin no regresaba, saldría. Caminar hasta el mercado le llevaría horas, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada.

Ese poder que había sentido en la Fuerza ...

Tocó uno de los mordiscos de amor en su cuello. Dolía, pero el recuerdo de cómo habían llegado a mitigar el dolor.

\- ¿Dónde estás Anakin?

¿Dónde estaba su Alfa?

Se acostó en la cama, tratando de dormir un poco, de aquietar su mente. La cama se sentía vacía, como si no hubiera dormido en ella solo durante todos estos meses. En algún momento debió quedarse dormido, porque cuando abrió los ojos la luz del sol estaba entrando en la cabaña.

Dentro y fuera.

Preparó un desayuno rápido y estaba decidiendo qué empacar para su viaje cuando lo sintió.

Una firma de la Fuerza oscura acercándose a la cabaña.

Se volvió y la puerta se abrió, la luz se filtró. Una figura encapuchada entró y cerró la puerta.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan.

La figura se bajó lentamente la capucha y miró a Obi-Wan con solemnes ojos dorados.

\- Obi-Wan - dijo -. Tenemos que hablar.

Obi-Wan tragó. Había algo diferente en el Alfa frente a él, y no porque estuviera hablando. Había un peso y una seriedad en él que no existían antes.

Y no había hecho ningún intento de olerlo o tocarlo. Se preguntó si no debería prepararse para una batalla en lugar de preguntarse por la falta de afecto.

\- Sí - respondió finalmente Obi-Wan -. Supongo que debemos hacerlo.

Se sentaron en el suelo, en lados opuestos de la pequeña mesa.

Anakin todavía lo miraba fijamente, apretando y abriendo los puños.

Obi-Wan quería preguntar. Quería saber si era su Anakin, o Vader, o qué había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Anakin empezó.

\- Recuerdo todo - dijo en voz baja -. Todo. Los últimos recuerdos me volvieron anoche, por eso me fui. Antes recordaba algunos aspectos, pero la mención del imperio ... de alguna manera desencadenó esos últimos recuerdos. No lo estaba fingiendo antes. Me resultaba difícil pensar o hablar. Tu presencia ayudó, siempre lo ha hecho.

Dentro y fuera.

\- ¿Por que te fuiste? - preguntó Obi-Wan suavemente.

Anakin tiró frustrado de su propio cabello.

\- Yo… recordar lo que estuve haciendo el año pasado también me trajo las emociones que he estado sintiendo. No son agradables. Supongo que no tengo que explicártelo. Siendo Vader... - hizo una pausa -. No quería que lo vieras.

\- Ya conocí a Vader en Mustafar - dijo Obi-Wan tragando, y tentativamente preguntó: -. ¿No estoy hablando con él ahora mismo?

Anakin sonrió sin humor.

\- Si y no. Soy conocido como Darth Vader, el ejecutor del emperador pero no me he sentido ... No me he sentido como él en meses. Después de que me desperté en Mustafar y descubrí que te habías ido con Padmé, yo... - se detuvo, mirando hacia otro lado, hacia la vieja mesa frente a él -. Estaba enojado y lleno de odio. Te odiaba, o pensé que sí, y a los Jedi. Me habían quitado todo. Sidious usó esa ira como lo había hecho en el pasado. Me alimentó. Estaba demasiado desconsolado para pensar con claridad. Hasta que un día ... Bueno, no sucedió en un día, pero ya sabes, me di cuenta de que yo también odiaba a Sidious. Que no había cumplido ninguna de sus promesas. Empecé a... dejar ir a Padmé, honrar su memoria, pensar en nuestros momentos felices y no dejar que la idea de intentar recuperarla me controlara. Darme cuenta de que Sidious nunca había tenido la intención de traerla de vuelta me dolió, pero traté de… aceptarlo. A veces sigue siendo difícil.

Respiró.

\- Estaba solo. Sin nadie a quien amo. Impotente también, porque a pesar de ser un Lord Sith, en realidad no participo en ninguna decisión relacionada con el imperio. Simplemente voy a donde Sidious manda —miró a Obi-Wan de nuevo y sonrió suavemente—. Sabía que estabas vivo y me preguntaba si alguna vez me perdonarías. Algo me dijo que lo harías, que eras una buena persona que siempre me había respaldado, pero quería… ganarme ese perdón. Pero obviamente no podría hacer eso mientras trabajaba para Sidious.

\- ¿Así que solo querías que te perdonara para sentirte mejor? - Lo interrumpió Obi-Wan.

Anakin negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Quería... quiero hacer las cosas bien. Si me perdonas eso sería… - se interrumpió -. Soy el Elegido y fallé. Hice cosas indescriptibles de las que me arrepiento. No puedo simplemente culpar a la influencia de Sidious; Yo también tengo la culpa.

La Fuerza le dijo a Obi-Wan que Anakin hablaba en serio. Al menos en su intento de enmendarlo.

\- Continúa - dijo Obi-Wan, frotándose la barba.

\- Empecé a planificar cómo acabar con Sidious. Sigo yendo a sus misiones, pero a veces las saboteo activamente. Pago por mis errores más tarde, pero la satisfacción de hacer lo correcto de nuevo... vale la pena.

\- Las cicatrices - dijo Obi-Wan en un susurro.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza, el cabello rubio balanceándose.

\- Si. Bueno, así es como terminó aquí. Quiero decir, no intencionalmente. No sabía donde estabas. Pero me enviaron a matar a unos rebeldes en el Borde Medio. Yo... maté a algunos pero dejé a la mayoría, fingiendo que mi nave estaba rota. No puedo mentir demasiado o el viejo sacó de forraje Bantha notará que algo anda mal. Así que tomé una cápsula y, antes de que pudiera regresar, fui golpeado por una nave rebelde. En esos preciosos momentos en los que no sabía si estaba cayendo, destruí el dispositivo de rastreo y aceleré.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y extendió su mano orgánica.

\- Terminé en el Borde Exterior. Y para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de aterrizar en Tatooine de todos los lugares. Eso fue todo lo que recuerdo hasta que sentí a alguien, un aroma familiar de Omega sin pareja cerca de mí - miró a Obi-Wan con ojos brillantes -. No podía pensar con claridad, pero sabía que conocía a este Omega de alguna manera, sabía que estaba a salvo y tenía que protegerte también. Así que te seguí y todavía te seguiría a cualquier parte.

Obi-Wan tomó la mano cálida que le ofreció y le frotó el pulgar cerca del pulso.

\- ¿Incluso si es por Tatooine?

\- Especialmente si es para este planeta, Obi-Wan, haces que todo sea mejor.

Entusiasmado, Obi-Wan miró hacia otro lado. Su Anakin estaba de vuelta e intentaba compensar sus errores. Que fueron muchos, pero esto fue un comienzo.

\- ¿Y si quisiera llevarte a las autoridades? ¿O los rebeldes?

Anakin miró sus manos unidas.

\- Entendería tu decisión. Y yo iría de buena gana. Solo te pido que me dejes matar a Sidious primero.

Obi-Wan pensó por un momento, frotando patrones en la mano de Anakin, amasando su dedo en la suave carne.

\- ¿Y si nunca hubieras aterrizado aquí? ¿Si nunca me hubieras encontrado?

Anakin suspiró ante su toque, los hombros se relajaron un poco.

\- Aún habría seguido mi plan. Y habría intentado encontrarte, eventualmente, cuando la galaxia estuviera asegurada. Encontrarte aquí y ahora... se siente como un regalo de la Fuerza. Esto solo me impulsó a cambiar el horario. Ahora estoy aún más motivado para lograr mi objetivo.

Obi-Wan apretó más la mano que sostenía.

\- Espera - dijo de repente, mirando a Anakin -. Te sentí en la Fuerza anoche.

\- Ah, sí - dijo Anakin y volvió a ponerse serio. Miró a Obi-Wan, esperando su reacción -. Me enteré de Luke.

Obi-Wan soltó la mano que sostenía y se puso de pie tan repentinamente que se sintió mareado por un momento.

No, no . No esta. Había fallado.

\- ¡Obi Wan!

No podía respirar. La alegría que había sentido al tener a Anakin de vuelta ahora se mezclaba con pánico y miedo.

Fue empujado contra un pecho fuerte e inmediatamente fue envuelto con un calmante aroma de Alfa. Respiró hondo, tratando de pensar con claridad. Anakin le frotó la espalda y dio un gruñido bajo, acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Obi-Wan lo agarró a ciegas por la parte de atrás de su bata y trató de pensar.

\- No estoy enojado, Obi-Wan - le susurró Anakin al oído -. Bien, lo estaba anoche. Me estabas ocultando este secreto. Pero luego entendí por qué lo hiciste - se apartó hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro -. Gracias.

Obi-Wan parpadeó, aturdido.

\- Gracias por cuidar a mi cachorro. Has sido mejor padre para él que yo. Si hubiera sabido que estaba vivo cuando yo todavía era Vader… no sé cómo habría reaccionado. Definitivamente habría estado bajo las garras de Sidious, pero es un niño normal gracias a ti.

\- Oh - Obi-Wan se relajó contra él, la Fuerza confirmó las palabras de Anakin. No tenía malas intenciones hacia Luke. Esto no era lo que esperaba. Parpadeó de nuevo y frunció el ceño -. ¿Cómo te enteraste de él?

Anakin los movió para que volvieran a sentarse en el suelo, pero esta vez tiró a Obi-Wan en su regazo, acariciando su mejilla. Pasó una mano por el cuello y la cara de Obi-Wan, marcándolo con su olor.

Obi-Wan respiró y se dejó tocar, sintiéndose feliz de que lo abrazaran de nuevo, aunque todavía se sentía confundido.

\- Empecé a conducir el deslizador sin una dirección en particular en mente. Esto fue antes de la noche. Entonces me acordé de mi medio hermano y cuando llegué a su casa, lo espié a él y a su familia. Vi un cachorro rubio corriendo en la arena y cuando sentí con la Fuerza… sentí tu presencia y la del cachorro y lo supe. Tengo un nombre y un sentimiento de amor protegiéndolo. Entonces supe que Luke era mi hijo. Lo que sentiste fue mi sorpresa y mi enojo.

\- ¿No te acercaste a él? - preguntó Obi-Wan, arrastrando tentativamente una mano sobre el rostro de Anakin.

\- No. Por un momento pensé en tomarlo y correr. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Eso era algo que Vader habría hecho. Yo también necesitaba hablar contigo primero. Quiero… - vaciló -. Quiero criar a mi hijo. Contigo.

Obi-Wan se preguntó cuántas emociones podría experimentar antes de explotar. ¿Era así como se sentía Anakin todo el tiempo? El latigazo de estar feliz o asustado o sorprendido fue demasiado.

\- Viniste aquí para protegerlo y mantenerlo alejado del imperio - Anakin se apresuró a decir: -. Destruiré a Sidious. Y cuando lo haga, quiero... si me aceptas, quiero una vida contigo y con Luke.

Obi-Wan se echó hacia atrás y se frotó la cara. Observó los rasgos serios de Anakin, manteniendo contacto visual con el Alfa que lo sostenía. Y luego Obi-Wan preguntó qué se había estado preguntando desde el momento en que encontró a Anakin en la cápsula rota.

\- Me quieres - dijo en voz baja, con incredulidad en su tono de voz -. ¿Quieres ser mi compañero? ¿No por una lesión en la cabeza?

Anakin acunó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño beso tierno.

\- Obi-Wan, te amo - dijo simplemente, como si fuera obvio. Sus ojos dorados eran cálidos y atractivos -. Y entiendo si aún no estás listo para responder.

\- Pero Padme... y tu cabeza - la mente de Obi-Wan era un desastre -. No estamos emparejados - logró decir.

Anakin lo besó de nuevo, emitiendo feromonas alfa calmantes.

\- Siempre te quise. Pensé que era un enamoramiento adolescente. Amaba a Padmé ... Creo que una parte de mí siempre lo hará, pero tú ... Siempre has tenido mi corazón. Ser herido solo me permitió ser libre con mis afectos y para mi sorpresa me los devolviste - besó la mejilla de Obi-Wan y sonrio -. No te he mordido porque quería estar completamente curado. Y como no quiero que Sidious huela que estoy emparejado, no puedo enmascarar eso. Puedo ocultar nuestro vínculo de la Fuerza y me alegro de que haya vuelto. Pero Obi-Wan, estar emparejado contigo sería el mayor regalo que la Fuerza puede darme.

\- Anakin -dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja.

\- No te merezco Obi-Wan, soy consciente de eso. Arruiné todo para ti, sé que el año pasado ha sido... difícil para ti y lo siento - Anakin parpadeó para contener las lágrimas -. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto y terminé arruinando lo bueno que tenía en mi vida. Así que sí, si me tuvieras, roto y arruinado como estoy… haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz y darte la vida que te mereces. Porque te mereces todo, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué pensar. ¿Anakin había vuelto y quería una relación con él? No podía estar seguro de que no estaba alucinando, una ilusión creada por el desierto.

\- No soy perfecto, Anakin. Soy viejo y ... 

\- No eres viejo, Obi-Wan. Créelo cuando te digo que todo el mundo está enamorado de ti en el Templo - bufó Anakin -. Yo tenía que mantener a todos lejos de ti.

\- ¿Qué? -Obi-Wan se giró en su regazo -. No te refieres a eso, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Nunca te enteraste porque no dejé que nadie se te acercara. Incluso cuando no pude tenerte debido al Código, no podía permitir que nadie te insinuara. Tú eres mio - Anakin se inclinó para besar la garganta de Obi-Wan -. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien no te quiera? Eres hermoso, amable, tranquilo, equilibrado... todo lo que nunca he sido.

\- Nunca fui un Jedi perfecto -dijo Obi-Wan y tocó el corazón de Anakin a través de su túnica -. Me encariñé.

Anakin puso una mano sobre la de Obi-Wan.

\- Eres perfecto para mí - respondió Anakin con seriedad -. Y también creo que ya has demostrado que eres un gran padre.

La mañana apenas había comenzado y Obi-Wan sintió que había sido el día más largo de su vida. Anakin había vuelto, quería matar a Sidious y criar a Luke. Con él .

Se levantó del regazo de Anakin y se frotó la sien.

\- Lo siento - dijo Anakin desde su posición en el suelo -. No era mi intención abrumarte, sé que necesitas tu tiempo para procesar cosas y de alguna manera te dejé todo esto encima.

\- Lo hiciste - admitió Obi-Wan. Aceptar que Anakin lo quería todavía se sentía surrealista, pero ahora Anakin estaba diciendo que quería a Obi-Wan como compañero y padre de su cachorro. Que era mucho.

Se movió para pararse junto a la ventana, contemplando las dunas. La vida fuera de la cabaña continuó. Anakin lo dejó pensar en silencio, simplemente mirándolo con anticipación.

¿Podría volver a confiar en Anakin? ¿Dejarlo acercarse a Luke y realmente criarlo? No podía simplemente ignorar todo lo que había pasado en el último año. Las acciones de Anakin en Mustafar habían sido la culminación de algo que se había estado gestando durante años.

¿Podría alguien regresar de la oscuridad como Anakin afirmó haber hecho? Obi-Wan creía en la redención, pero regresar del Lado Oscuro no fue una tarea sencilla, aunque si alguien pudo haberlo hecho, definitivamente fue Anakin, el usuario de la Fuerza más poderoso. El Elegido, según todos.

Anakin iba a seguir luchando contra la llamada de la oscuridad, quizás para siempre. Y Obi-Wan ... podría ayudarlo en este camino. Como amigo... y compañero.

¿Su apego a Anakin estaba nublando sus decisiones? Si es así, siempre había sido ciego. Anakin había sido y sigue siendo todo en la vida de Obi-Wan, no había un aspecto de su vida que no se hubiera visto afectado por su presencia.

Y Leia. No podía mantenerla en secreto de Anakin. Si lo hiciera, la reacción de Anakin no sería la misma que cuando se enteró de Luke. Anakin estaba tratando, por una vez, de ser honesto con él, y si iban a tener una relación, tenían que ser honestos el uno con el otro.

Era un milagro que Anakin no se hubiera encontrado con Leia en Coruscant, pero ¿y si Anakin también la deseaba? No solo tenía su propia familia, también era una princesa de Alderaan. Anakin no podía simplemente tomarla sin repercusiones.

Obi-Wan trató de imaginarse tener una relación con Anakin y sintió que ya la había comenzado quizás sin siquiera darse cuenta. La semana pasada habían estado solo ellos dos en su propia burbuja privada. Como en el pasado, pero de forma más íntima.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con criar a Luke? - preguntó finalmente, mirando por la ventana -. ¿Quieres decir que todos vivamos en esta cabaña?

Anakin se puso de pie y se movió tentativamente para pararse a su lado.

\- Me refiero a Coruscant - dijo vacilante -. Cuando mate a Sidious, la galaxia necesitará un emperador.

Los ojos de Obi-Wan se agrandaron y se volvió para mirar a Anakin.

\- ¿Quieres ser emperador? ¡Anakin! 

\- Alguien tiene que ocupar el puesto. Te lo dije antes, Obi-Wan, soy más poderoso que Sidious y en este último año he visto cómo el imperio ha estado arruinando la galaxia. Puedo hacerlo mejor - extendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Obi-Wan.

Anakin no había cambiado en absoluto, al parecer. Todavía creía que era la persona adecuada para liderar la galaxia. Obi-Wan no sintió ninguna maldad en su intención, pero... había actuado creyendo que tenía razón antes. Y todavía era un usuario del lado oscuro.

\- Sé que tienes tus dudas, Obi-Wan. Entiendo - dijo Anakin suavemente, mirándolo -. No seré un dictador. Realmente tengo la intención de mejorar esta galaxia, y me gustaría hacerlo contigo y con Luke a mi lado.

Obi-Wan trató de encontrar razones para decir que no. Insistir en que una democracia era lo correcto para la galaxia, hacerle cambiar de opinión. Pero mirando los rasgos severos de Anakin y sus palabras… el otro hombre había decidido hace mucho tiempo, simplemente le estaba informando a Obi-Wan sobre su decisión.

Obi-Wan suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Ya había dejado entrar a Anakin de todas las formas posibles. Y seguirlo y ayudarlo a ser emperador no era, sorprendentemente, la peor idea que había tenido el Alfa.

Y tal vez Obi-Wan podría ayudarlo de alguna manera. ¿Cómo sería Anakin como gobernante sin la influencia del Lado Oscuro? También recordó el Templo Jedi, ahora abandonado cuando debería haber estado lleno de Padawans y Maestros. ¿Podría volver a ayudar a los sensibles a la Fuerza? No sentía que mereciera hacerlo, y además, los Jedi habían caído en desgracia ante los ojos del público, pero todavía había sensibles a la Fuerza en toda la galaxia sin entrenamiento o comprensión de sus poderes.

\- ¿Cómo planeas acabar con Sidious? - Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos.

Anakin se apoyó contra la pared y tiró de su propio cabello.

\- He estado recopilando información sobre él durante meses. Cómo apoyó a los Separatistas, lo que les hizo a los Clones, las mentiras sobre los Jedi… Eso ayudará tan pronto como se conozcan las noticias de su muerte. Todo el mundo ya me veía como un pseudo heredero, así que no será demasiado extraño. En cuanto a su muerte real, un sable láser en el cuello suena fantástico - dijo sonriendo -. Si me devolvieran mi sable láser, ayudaría.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño.

\- No te has ganado ese derecho todavía. Y yo podría ayudar, nosotros dos...

\- No - Anakin se puso completamente serio -. No te quiero cerca de él. Lo acabaré. Tengo que ser yo quien termine con él.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo y no respondió. Sabía que dos personas eran mejores que una contra un Sith. Miró los rasgos serios pero honestos de Anakin y arqueó una ceja.

\- Dices que la gente te seguirá. ¿Eras un Jedi famoso, ahora asesino y luego emperador?

Anakin hizo una mueca.

\- Suena mal. Pero sí, mi cara es reconocible para algunos. No creo que muchos se den cuenta de que Vader y yo somos la misma persona... Pensé en decir que había sido un Jedi encubierto todo el tiempo, pero considerando que no quedan muchos Jedi, no creo que sea una buena idea - Anakin resopló y agitó una mano -. Yo solo... gobernaré y trataré con quien no esté de acuerdo.

\- Eso suena como algo que diría un dictador - agregó Obi-Wan, frunciendo los labios.

-¡Lo sé, Kriff, ya sabes a qué me refiero, Obi-Wan! Eres el experto en las palabras de nosotros dos.

Obi-Wan suspiró. Comprendió lo que quería decir Anakin. Y con cada momento que pasaba estaba más convencido de que Anakin estaba siendo honesto. La idea de Anakin liderando una galaxia entera era extraña, considerando que su antiguo aprendiz siempre había preferido la acción a la política.

No había perdonado completamente a Anakin, eso tomaría tiempo. Pero ahora que Anakin sabía sobre Luke, no había ninguna razón para que se quedaran en Tatooine. Tenía que hablar con los Lars, por supuesto, pero ...

Se quedó mirando al cambiante Alfa frente a él y se apoyó en la pared, imitando la pose de Anakin.

\- Luke tiene una hermana - dijo Obi-Wan casualmente, mirando a Anakin para evaluar su reacción.

Anakin abrió y cerró la boca. Toda su postura cambió, enderezándose. Un gruñido bajo emanó de él y su rostro se volvió torcido y enojado. Una vez más, era una presencia oscura y amenazante en la Fuerza, el poder irradiaba de él. Se movió hacia Obi-Wan, cerniéndose sobre él.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - gruñó, sus ojos dorados destellando.

Obi-Wan reprimió un gemido y resistió la necesidad instintiva de someterse, de dar un paso atrás y desnudar su cuello.

\- Padmé tuvo gemelos - suspiró -. Luke tiene una hermana.

Las manos de Anakin se cerraron en puños y respiraba mientras había estado corriendo por las arenas de Tatooine durante horas.

\- Tú... yo... - jadeó y cerró los ojos. La Fuerza tembló, imbuida de su poder oscuro. Anakin respiró hondo y caminó hacia atrás, chocando contra una caja y cayendo al suelo. Aterrizó sobre un montón y gruñó de nuevo -. Esto... es por eso que me fui anoche.

Obi-Wan intentó calmarse, apretando sus escudos. Enfrentar a un Lord Sith no era agradable, especialmente si el Lord Sith era Anakin. Un simple roce del terrible poder de Anakin le recordó su último encuentro en Mustafar.

\- ¿Porque no sabes cómo lidiar con las emociones como la gente normal? - trató de bromear pero salió mal, su voz temblaba levemente.

Los labios de Anakin se crisparon independientemente, y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Abrió sus ojos dorados y miró a Obi-Wan, serio de nuevo.

\- Por eso nadie me habló de mis hijos. Soy inestable No es de extrañar que me las hayan quitado. Soy un padre terrible.

Obi-Wan se acercó arrastrando los pies, acercándose lentamente a la figura caída en el suelo.

\- Todavía no has tenido la oportunidad de actuar como padre. Y si hubiera creído que eras peligroso, no te habría hablado de ella ni habría hablado de Luke contigo.

Anakin puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Tienes mucha fe en mí, Obi-Wan. Soy peligroso, las cosas que he hecho… - suspiro -. ¿Donde esta ella? ¿Aquí? - la pregunta salió ahogada.

Obi-Wan se preparó.

\- No, ella tiene una familia en otro planeta. Una familia prominente. Ella es amada y cuidada. No puedes separarlos de ella.

Anakin dejó caer las manos y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Ella es mía!

Y eso era exactamente lo que temía Obi-Wan. Se agachó y tocó la rodilla del Alfa.

\- No puedes - le repitió -. Por favor, Anakin, no puedes ir tras ella.

Anakin parecía como si quisiera discutir, pero no dijo nada. Respiró hondo y frunció el ceño.

\- Bien, lo que sea, pero quiero conocerla. No puedo prometer que no haré nada estúpido.

Obi-Wan se enderezó, sus rodillas sonaron. Fuerza, se sentía anciano.

\- Está bien, Anakin. Cuando llegue el momento, concertaré una reunión.

Anakin miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido, su firma oscura de la Fuerza aplacó lentamente.

\- ¿Por qué los separaste? ¿Por qué no criaste a Luke tú mismo?

Obi-Wan se trasladó a la cocina para hacer té, frotándose el cuello. Hubo un momento en el que había abrazado a los gemelos por primera vez en el que había fantaseado con criarlos él mismo, cubrirlos con su propia esencia Omega y convertirse en una pequeña familia. Había sido tan ridículo que nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

\- Fue idea de Yoda y estuve de acuerdo. Necesitaban estar ocultos de ti y lejos del emperador - murmuró, agarrando dos tazas -. No podía cuidar de dos cachorros. En cuanto a Luke… - vio hervir el agua -. Yo quería hacerlo. Casi lo hice. Pero no estaba mentalmente bien para cuidar de un recién nacido y dos sensibles a la Fuerza juntos era peligroso. También soy un Omega, no sabía cómo podría cuidarlo cuando era vulnerable durante mis celos.

Vertió el agua y esperó a que las hojas de té se remojaran. Anakin no dijo nada, solo lo miró fijamente. Los dedos de Obi-Wan se clavaron en la mesa e inclinó la cabeza.

Cuando lo consideró apropiado, tomó un sorbo de té, sintiendo el calor esparcirse por su cuerpo. Tomó la segunda taza y se la dio a Anakin, quien la tomó sin quejarse.

\- Pero siempre fuiste un Omega - Anakin tomó un sorbo y se estremeció -. ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?

Anakin, como la mayoría de los Alfas, ignoraba todos los peligros por los que pasó Omegas. Nunca había estado en peligro, acosado o completamente fuera de control.

\- Ya no tengo supresores, Anakin. Experimenté mi primer celo cuando llegué aquí. Admito que realmente no sé cómo funcionan los Omegas porque he estado tomando supresores desde que llegué a la pubertad. Eso fue desalentador en sí mismo. Y después de todo lo que pasó... cuidando a Luke yo solo... - Sacudió la cabeza y bebió su té -. Lo cuidé a él, a su familia. Asegurándose de que estuviera feliz y seguro.

Anakin lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió. Se puso de pie, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y envolvió a Obi-Wan en un abrazo. Escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Obi-Wan y plantó un pequeño beso allí.

-Eres tan fuerte, Obi-Wan. Lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar. Lo haré mejor, lo prometo —susurró -. Seré un buen padre y compañero.

Obi-Wan se aferró a su taza y permitió el abrazo, sintiéndose menos tenso.

\- Sé que lo intentarás, Anakin. Y con respecto a Luke ... debemos hablar con Owen y Beru.

Anakin asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Sí - tiró de la mano de Obi-Wan -. Vamos. Ahora.

Obi-Wan no estaba del todo sorprendido por la prisa de Anakin. Había adivinado que Anakin quería regresar a Coruscant más temprano que tarde, debería haber adivinado que quería decir ahora . Quizás la presencia de los soldados de asalto solo había alimentado su necesidad de regresar y terminar con el emperador de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Quieres llevar a Luke ahora? - Pensó en todos los suministros nuevos que habían comprado; de la vida que había creado en Tatooine. El loco viejo Ben huyendo con un Alfa extraño , al menos la gente no sospecharía que estaba actuando completamente fuera de lugar.

\- Por supuesto. Tengo que regresar pronto y no los dejaré atrás.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y tiró hacia atrás de la mano que lo sostenía.

\- No llevaré a Luke a Coruscant donde está Palpatine.

\- Lo sé Obi-Wan, he estado pensando en esto toda la noche - vaciló -. Te llevaré a otro Mundo del Núcleo y cuando termine, volveré por ti.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo durará? -La idea de quedarse en un planeta extraño con Luke simplemente esperando mientras Anakin luchaba contra el emperador era ridícula.

\- Me he ido durante casi un mes, así que podría sospechar que algo está pasando, pero créeme, tengo la intención de acabar con él tan pronto como pueda - acunó el rostro de Obi-Wan con su mano libre.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y también dejó su taza. Podía aceptar el loco plan de Anakin, pero Luke ... ¿podría alguno de ellos hacerse cargo de él? ¿Llevarselo? Trató de imaginarse a Luke aferrado a su ropa y sintió que el pánico se filtraba nuevamente.

Luke era un buen niño, y a Obi-Wan le gustaban los niños, incluso había fantaseado con tener los suyos durante el último año, pero de repente tener que convertirse en padre era abrumador.

\- ¿Sabes siquiera cómo cuidar a un niño? - le preguntó a Anakin.

\- Estoy seguro de que será algo natural.

Obi-Wan dio un paso atrás y arqueó una ceja.

\- Bien, tal vez no sea así. Pero te tendré, Obi-Wan. Nada puede vencernos.

Obi-Wan no estaba completamente convencido de la idea, pero entre los dos podrían idear un plan mejor más adelante. Eso incluía cómo criar a Luke. Se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó la de Anakin, inhalando su aroma.

Anakin lo acercó más, aliviado de que él y sus planes hubieran sido aceptados.

\- Te amo, Obi-Wan - dijo suavemente, mirándolo -. Lo decía en serio. Quiero un futuro contigo, y haré cualquier cosa por tenerlo. Y Luke también, nosotros tres.

Obi-Wan volvió a buscar la guía de la Fuerza y no sintió advertencias ni amenazas. Respiró y calmó sus pensamientos, su corazón.

\- Muy bien, Anakin - susurró -. Vamos a conocer a tu hijo.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan había visitado la granja de los Lars varias veces. Sabía que Owen lo desaprobaba a él y a sus visitas, por lo que la mayoría de las veces, cuando lo visitaba, miraba a Luke desde lejos o esperaba hasta estar seguro de que solo Beru y Luke estaban adentro, lo que no sucedía con frecuencia.

Cuando llegaron, Obi-Wan sintió inmediatamente que había tres personas dentro. Dos Betas y un cachorro que estaba protegido por su propia firma de la Fuerza.

\- Espera aquí hasta que hable con ellos - dijo tratando de arreglarse la ropa.

Anakin miró fijamente la entrada abovedada de la casa y asintió rígidamente. Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera entrar, tiró de él por la cintura para darle un beso corto.

Obi-Wan bajó sus escudos una fracción. La idea de comunicarse con un Lord Sith debería haber sido antinatural, pero la mente del otro lado seguía siendo la de Anakin.

¿Por que era eso? envió a través de su vínculo, pero le devolvió el beso casi tímidamente.

Esta vez, la muestra de afecto estaba ocurriendo en público, no en la seguridad de la cabaña, y los Lars lo conocían. Acarició la mejilla de Anakin casi con incertidumbre, no acostumbrado a ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos.

Anakin no respondió, solo suspiró cuando sintió que Obi-Wan lo tocaba, y envió una mezcla de nerviosismo y anticipación. Obi-Wan trató de no dejar que esos sentimientos lo abrumaran. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que realmente había compartido un vínculo con Anakin y había olvidado cuán intensamente el Alfa sentía todo.

Respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa, descendió los cortos escalones y golpeó la puerta.

El joven rostro de Beru lo saludó, sorprendida pero complacida de verlo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en la nuca y el vestido tenía una mancha de comida.

\- Ben, hola - lo dejó entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de él -. Traeré a Luke.

\- De hecho, estoy aquí para hablar contigo y con Owen - dijo, moviéndose hacia la pequeña cocina.

Hizo una pausa y lo miró.

\- Está bien, dame un minuto.

Obi-Wan miró alrededor de su casa, viendo juguetes tirados al suelo mezclados con utensilios de cocina. Podía escuchar una risita infantil proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa.

Owen, con su pelo corto y ojos serios, apareció y lo miró. Obi-Wan le hizo una rígida reverencia y no dijo nada.

Beru regresó y les indicó a todos que se sentaran alrededor de una mesa pequeña.

\- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó, sosteniendo la mano de Owen.

\- Hace un año, dejé a Luke a tu cargo, diciéndote que su padre Anakin Skywalker había muerto - comenzó a decir -. Mo has acogido y criado como tu familia, y por eso estaré eternamente agradecido...

\- ¿Qué quieres -dijo Owen rotundamente.

Obi-Wan los miró.

\- Anakin está vivo. Él es consciente de la existencia de Luke y quiere criar a su hijo.

Beru respiró hondo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Luke... - susurró.

Owen se puso de pie.

\- ¡Hemos cuidado a ese niño durante un año y ahora quieres quitárnoslo como si no fuéramos nada! Como si todo este tiempo...

\- No sabía que Anakin estaba vivo hasta hace poco - intervino Obi-Wan, tratando de mantener la calma -. Tenía toda la intención de que Luke se criara contigo hasta la edad adulta.

\- Y luego ibas a enseñarle tus extraños trucos, ¿no? No soy un idiota - inhaló Owen -. Hueles a Alfa. ¿Te has puesto de espaldas y ahora quieres fingir que Luke es tu cachorro solo para mantener feliz a tu Alfa?

\- Owen - susurró Beru, todavía mirando a Obi-Wan con lágrimas en los ojos -. Detente.

Obi-Wan tragó y la miró.

\- Está afuera, ¿no? - preguntó Owen y se fue, la puerta se cerró bruscamente detrás de él.

\- Beru - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja -. No pretendo destruir a tu familia.

\- Siempre supe que Luke nos dejaría algún día, no sabía que ese momento llegaría tan pronto - parpadeó para contener las lágrimas -. ¿Todavía lo vas a proteger?

\- Sí, juro por mi vida que cuidaré de Luke hasta la muerte y más allá.

\- Sé que eres una buena persona, Ben. Siempre has sido bueno con Luke y a él le encantan tus visitas, pero... ¿estará feliz con Anakin?

Solo preguntó si Luke iba a ser feliz, eso era lo único que le importaba. Dejar al bebé con los Lars había sido una buena elección. Obi-Wan intentó controlar sus emociones.

\- Creo que Anakin hará cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Luke, y tengo la intención de estar allí con él también. No abandonaré a Luke.

\- Entonces, lo que Owen dijo fue básicamente correcto, Anakin es tu pareja - dijo, hundiéndose en su asiento.

Obi-Wan sintió la ira de Anakin a través de su vínculo, pero se mantuvo concentrado en Beru.

\- No somos compañeros, pero nosotros… - no tenía palabras para explicar su compleja relación.

\- Lo amas, es por eso que cuidaste de su cachorro incluso cuando pensabas que se había ido para siempre y ahora que está de regreso estás comenzando una relación, Anakin probablemente pretenda que seas la figura paterna de Luke - resumió.

Obi-Wan parpadeó, aturdido.

\- Esa es... una descripción inquietantemente precisa de nuestra situación - confesó.

Beru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se secó las lágrimas.

\- Soy una persona casada y emparejada, Ben, sé estas cosas. ¿A menos que te esté obligando a hacer esto?

\- No, en absoluto. Todavía lucho con todo lo que está sucediendo, pero sé que esta es la elección correcta - dijo y vaciló, respirando profundamente -. Yo ... mi nombre no es en realidad Ben.

\- Lo supuse, pero si trajiste a Luke a este planeta y te mudaste a esa cabaña, sabía que debías haber tenido tus razones para mantener tu identidad en secreto.

Obi-Wan asintió y sintió que el alivio de Anakin resonaba en su mente.

\- Soy Obi-Wan Kenobi, ex Maestro Jedi. Anakin fue mi aprendiz. Mereces saber la verdad. Anakin puede volverse más... Conocido en el futuro.

\- Obi-Wan - repitió el nombre -. Te conviene. No sé exactamente a qué te refieres, pero mientras Luke esté feliz ... sé que no dejarás que le pase nada.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y Owen entró, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Obi-Wan y marchando directamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa. La puerta permaneció abierta y una figura entró tentativamente.

Beru se puso de pie.

\- Anakin - dijo -. Escuché mucho sobre ti.

Anakin parecía mucho menos tenso. Se inclinó profundamente.

\- Gracias. Por todo. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo y con Owen.

\- No tienes que agradecernos. Luke es un ángel. El niño que cualquiera podría desear - se atragantó con las palabras -. ¿Podría darnos un par de minutos para despedirnos? 

\- Por supuesto -dijo Obi-Wan y tiró de Anakin para que saliera de la casa -. Por favor toma tu tiempo.

Anakin lucía como si quisiera objetar, pero asintió.

Cerraron la puerta suavemente y esperaron bajo los ardientes soles. Obi-Wan maldijo su empatía, quería volver y consolar a los Lars.

Anakin lo acercó y le besó la sien.

\- Todo estará bien, Obi-Wan - dijo y se frotó la mejilla con la nariz. Sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

Obi-Wan no tuvo respuesta. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no sentir que estaba destruyendo una familia.

Finalmente, Beru salió, sosteniendo a Luke en sus brazos. Owen la siguió, sosteniendo una caja y una bolsa. Dejó los objetos sin ceremonias en el deslizador y volvió al lado de su pareja.

Anakin simplemente miró a Luke. Lo había visto de lejos pero ahora su hijo estaba frente a él.

Su asombro y alegría fueron enviados a través de su vínculo de Fuerza y Obi-Wan no pudo evitar emocionarse también.

El joven Luke Skywalker había crecido desde la última vez que Obi-Wan lo vio. El niño de casi un año se parecía demasiado a su padre, con brillantes ojos azules y cabello rubio, sus mejillas redondas y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sostenía un peluche de Bantha y cuando miró a Obi-Wan hubo una conexión, como si incluso a su corta edad Luke reconociera la firma de la Fuerza de Obi-Wan y pudiera conectarla consigo mismo.

Agitó sus regordetes brazos, sonriéndole. Te conozco , pareció decir.

El primer impulso de Obi-Wan fue agarrarlo, pero esperó. Iba a tener el resto de su vida para abrazarlo. Su reacción lo sorprendió, culpando a sus instintos Omega.

Beru se detuvo frente a Anakin y extendió sus brazos, depositando a Luke en los abrazos de Anakin.

\- Si algo le sucede, acabaré contigo personalmente - declaró y Obi-Wan sintió que la Fuerza confirmaba sus palabras.

Anakin asintió solemnemente y aceptó a Luke. Miró al cachorro y por unos momentos se miraron el uno al otro.

Obi-Wan sintió que Luke atravesaba torpemente la Fuerza e intentaba tocar la firma de la Fuerza de Anakin. Al niño no le importaba que la firma fuera oscura.

Luke arrugó la cara y balbuceó algo. Miró a Obi-Wan y balbuceó aún más rápido.

\- Luke - dijo Anakin solemnemente -. Yo soy tu padre.

Luke se rió y trató de tocar la cicatriz en la frente de Anakin, extendiendo su pequeño rostro para oler el de su padre.

Owen se movió para abrazar a Beru, que lloraba en silencio.

\- Ven - dijo con voz ronca -. Vamos.

Anakin se acercó al deslizador, sin apartar los ojos de Luke, que estaba inspeccionando el rostro de su padre.

Obi-Wan se inclinó profundamente y Beru, incluso en su dolor, asintió con la cabeza.

La tarea de regresar a la cabaña dependía de Obi-Wan. Anakin no soltaba a Luke y el niño parecía contento de estar en los brazos de su padre, oliéndolo o tocándolo. De vez en cuando miraba a Obi-Wan y agitaba su juguete, pero seguía siendo el niño perfecto que Beru le había prometido.

Obi-Wan trató de mantener la calma hasta que regresaron.

Cuando llegaron, los soles ya estaban bajando. Saltó y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Anakin le entregó a Luke.

\- Yo me ocuparé de las cosas - dijo Anakin y se movió para descargar la caja y la bolsa.

Obi-Wan agarró instintivamente a Luke, recordando las lecciones que había recibido en la guardería del Temple. Acarició los finos pelos del cachorro, absorbiendo su limpio aroma.

Cada vez que sostenía a Luke en sus brazos, le recordaba que había sido la primera persona en abrazarlo. Desde el principio, Luke había estado bajo su protección y cuidado.

\- Hola - le dijo a Luke, quien le sonrió -. Parece que me recuerdas.

Luke agarró un puñado de la barba castaña de Obi-Wan y tiró suavemente, balbuceando alegremente y pateando sus piernas.

\- Nos conocimos hace casi un año y te he visitado desde entonces - dijo Obi-Wan entrando en la cabaña -. Soy Obi-Wan. El que te sostenía era tu papá Anakin.

Luke miró alrededor de la cabaña con entusiasmo, asimilando todo.

\- Sí, esta es mi cabaña. Creo que no nos quedaremos aquí por mucho más tiempo.

Sintió que Anakin aparecía detrás de él, una columna cálida. Luke miró por encima del hombro y sonrió a su padre.

Anakin apoyó la cabeza contra la de Obi-Wan y suspiró.

Ahora eres mi familia , envió a través de su vínculo.

Obi-Wan tragó y Anakin tomó a Luke de sus brazos.

\- Luke, creo que tenemos que darle a Obi-Wan su espacio, ¿no crees? Si no, se pone muy quisquilloso a veces.

Luke lo miró y agitó los brazos.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo - miró a Obi-Wan -. Si quieres meditar afuera, puedo preparar una comida y el catre de Luke.

\- Yo... sí, gracias Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan, sorprendido de que Anakin hubiera sabido lo que necesitaba sin que él lo dijera. Quizás era tan predecible o Anakin simplemente lo conocía demasiado bien.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando se instaló en la parte trasera de la cabaña. La arena ya no ardía.

Cerró los ojos y respiró.

Se sintió ... fuera de control. Abrumado. ¿De verdad había aceptado criar a Luke? ¿Aceptar a Anakin de nuevo en su vida y comenzar una vida con él?

\- Maestro... Qui-Gon - dijo -. Por favor.

Pero como muchas veces antes había intentado contactar a su antiguo Maestro, no tuvo respuesta.

Buscó en la Fuerza y sintió las firmas de Anakin y Luke. Ambos ardían brillantemente en la vasta extensión que era el universo.

Obi-Wan controló su respiración, haciendo las paces con sus elecciones de vida.

La Fuerza y su propia intuición le habían dicho que podía confiar en Anakin. Eso no significaba que el Alfa fuera perdonado y Obi-Wan iba a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ahora estaban en una relación y Obi-Wan no quería reprimir su afecto o dejar que su estado de ánimo afectara a Luke.

Relajó su cuerpo. El camino de Anakin hacia la redención iba a ser largo, pero mientras tanto Obi-Wan iba a… vivir en el presente. No podía perder el tiempo pensando en lo que pudo haber sido o imaginando escenarios imposibles para el futuro.

Él y Anakin definitivamente iban a necesitar tener otra conversación de corazón a corazón pronto, pero por ahora Obi-Wan resolvió disfrutar de lo que la vida y la Fuerza le habían dado.

Una segunda oportunidad con Anakin. La oportunidad de cuidar a Luke de manera más íntima. Una... familia, pequeña en comparación con lo que Obi-Wan había llamado familia antes: los Jedi.

Sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo, permaneció meditando unos minutos más.

Volvió silenciosamente a la cabaña, una sensación de resolución y paz lo envolvió.

La idea de Anakin de un catre era simplemente arrojar ropa y sábanas a la cama y acostarse junto a Luke, para que no se cayera al suelo. Como si hubiera intentado crear su propia versión de un nido.

El cachorro se había quedado profundamente dormido, acurrucado junto al brazo de su padre. Anakin miró a Obi-Wan cuando entró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego simplemente se volvió para mirar a su hijo como si pensara que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Obi-Wan tomó una cucharada del grano que Anakin había preparado y los miró fijamente, sintiéndose extrañamente cálido.

Envió ese sentimiento a través de su vínculo y Anakin sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

Ven a la cama.

Obi-Wan se quitó las botas y se subió lentamente a la cama, de modo que su espalda estaría contra la pared y Luke entre los dos.

Anakin rodó y enredó sus piernas juntas, una mano deslizándose dentro de la camisa de Obi-Wan y frotando su espalda suavemente. Se miraron el uno al otro y Anakin le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tirando de él hasta que los tres estuvieron acostados lo más cerca posible.

Anakin bajó la cabeza y lo besó, presionando sus labios suavemente, sin prisa.

\- Te amo - dijo Anakin adormilado.

Obi-Wan no preguntó a quién se lo estaba diciendo. Él ya lo sabía.

Tiró de la manta y miró cómo el pecho de Luke subía y bajaba. La esencia de Anakin lo alcanzó y cerró los ojos.

Esa mañana se había despertado solo, sin saber cuál era su destino. Convencido de que el Anakin que conocía y que le importaba se había ido para siempre. Que estaba condenado a permanecer exiliado para siempre, siendo para siempre un mero espectador de la vida de Luke.

Mi familia , pensó Obi-Wan vagamente, probando la palabra, acurrucándose alrededor de ellos. Mi alfa. Mi niño.

Las palabras ya no parecían tan espantosas. Sonrió, acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza de Luke con su rostro, sintiendo que Anakin lo acercaba aún más y se quedó dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

Una sensación fugaz lo despertó.

Fue un sentimiento de tristeza, de introspección. De remordimiento.

Incluso medio dormido, Obi-Wan sabía que esos sentimientos no eran suyos. Se acercó más al cuerpo cálido junto al suyo, frotando su cabeza contra él.

¿Qué pasa, Anakin? envió adormilado a través de su vínculo.

Lo siento, te desperté.

Obi-Wan abrió los ojos y parpadeó contra la luz del día. Estaba acurrucado en el hueco del brazo de Anakin y Luke profundamente dormido estaba acostado sobre el pecho de su padre.

Anakin mantuvo un brazo alrededor del niño, frotando pequeños patrones en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó de nuevo en un susurro, para no despertar a Luke.

\- Estaba pensando en Padmé - susurró Anakin mirando al techo -. Y en Luke. Y en mi otro hijo.

Obi-Wan puso su mano en la espalda de Luke y Anakin la cubrió con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

Luke tenía el sueño pesado, su rostro completamente relajado. Claramente se sentía seguro y cómodo con ellos.

Yo también estaba pensando en ti. La voz de Anakin fue un murmullo en su mente. Mi Obi-Wan. Mi Omega .

Obi-Wan lo miró. El rostro de Anakin estaba relajado y por un momento Obi-Wan podría haber jurado que sus ojos habían brillado en azul.

Te hace sentir incómodo cuando te llamo mío. Cuando dije que eras mi familia. Envió Anakin. Puedo parar si quieres.

No eres tú Anakin, soy yo . Obi-Wan escondió su rostro en el pecho del Alfa, inhalando su esencia. No me criaron como tú. Toda mi vida, mi definición de familia fue diferente. Familia significaba los Jedi, todos ellos. Me llevaron al templo cuando era niño y me criaron en una guardería donde me cuidaban, pero nunca me convertí en el centro de atención. Nadie dijo que me amaba ni mostró demasiado afecto. Todo podría llevar al apego. Nunca lo sufrí. Nunca sentí que me faltaba algo o que estaba mal hasta que llegaste a mi vida.

Anakin apretó sus manos.

De joven exigiste mucha atención y cariño. Nunca pensaste en ello como algo que pudiera conducir al lado oscuro. Siempre lo recibías de tu madre, y querías que te mostrara lo mucho que me importaba, pero no podía. No supe como. Lo siento, Anakin. Es difícil para mí, pero nunca dudes de lo mucho que me preocupo por ti.

\- Obi-Wan, no me dijiste que tus sentimientos no me llevaron al lado oscuro.

¿Qué tipo de sentimientos estaba enviando sin saberlo a través del vínculo?

No, sé que no se me debe culpar por completo, pero fracasé como maestro. No puedo protegerte de la influencia de Sidious. Fallé como tu amigo. Me enseñaste mucho, cómo estar más relajado y aceptar lo impredecible y disfrutarme y nunca podría decirte cuánto me importaba, porque tenía demasiado miedo de apegarme sin siquiera darme cuenta de que ya estaba apegado.

Respiró y sintió a Anakin tensarse. Luke se movió en sueños, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

Obi-Wan, mi caída al Lado Oscuro no fue tu culpa. Nunca te lo dije, pero maté a los asaltantes Tusken que atacaron a mi madre. Todos, incluso los niños. Creo que fue entonces cuando realmente comencé a caer. Siempre he tenido esta rabia y deseos y me apegaba a las personas y las cosas, y a veces creo que nunca debería haberme convertido en un Jedi, era demasiado mayor, demasiado emocional para ser entrenado.

\- Anakin - suspiró Obi-Wan, respirando profundamente.

Debería haberte dicho la verdad de lo que le pasó a mi madre, pero sabía que lo habrías desaprobado. Y no porque fueras un Jedi, sino porque eras y eres una buena persona. Creo que te he estado mintiendo y escondiéndote cosas desde entonces. Pero no podría haberme enfrentado a una realidad en la que me odiaste o te alejaste de mí.

No lo habría aprobado, pero lo habría entendido. Obi-Wan trató de imaginar cómo habría reaccionado y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que pensar en el pasado no llevaba a ninguna parte -. Habría intentado ayudarlo a lidiar con sus emociones de una manera diferente. Quizás tenías razón y las enseñanzas y métodos Jedi no eran adecuados para ti. O quizás yo no era el maestro para ti.

Anakin le dio una pequeña patada en la pierna, con cuidado de no molestar a Luke .

\- Eras el maestro perfecto y nunca hubiera deseado un maestro diferente - susurró enojado.

Obi-Wan miró la mata de pelo rubio de Luke. Probablemente era hora de despertarlo y alimentarlo, pero cuando sintió la Fuerza, no sintió ningún tipo de necesidad proveniente del cachorro.

Anakin dio un pequeño ronroneo. El sonido viajó al cuerpo de Obi-Wan, relajándolo instantáneamente. Incluso Luke se movió y se acercó a la fuente del sonido.

Acabamos de despertarnos y estamos teniendo esta conversación, envió Anakin, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Obi-Wan con su mano libre y manteniendo un ronroneo bajo -. Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? eso es lo que hacen las buenas parejas - El mensaje fue enviado con sentimientos de incertidumbre.

\- La comunicación siempre es saludable - coincidió Obi-Wan. Podrían haber usado este tipo de honestidad en el pasado.

Obi-Wan desnudó su cuello, enviando feromonas Omega directamente a la nariz de Anakin, el ronroneo se hizo más fuerte.

No sé cómo ser un Omega, confesó en voz baja, frotando la mano de Anakin -. No sé cómo ser sumiso o dejar que nadie tome la iniciativa. Me criaron como Jedi, no como un simple Omega. Las cosas que son obvias para los demás son como novedades para mí. Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona realmente mi cuerpo. Nunca experimenté un calor hasta que llegué aquí. Es desconcertante sentirme fuera de control y no saber cuándo será mi próximo ciclo.

\- Obi-Wan, no me importa que no seas el llamado Omega perfecto o lo que sea, te amo porque eres tú - Anakin se inclinó con cuidado para acariciar su cuello, buscando la fuente de feromonas.

Obi-Wan sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.

Me enseñaron que querer cachorros y una pareja era para los demás, no para mí. Y estaba de acuerdo con eso - Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a Luke -. Pero el año pasado me ha obligado a conectarme con mi lado Omega de una manera que no lo había hecho antes.

\- Entonces sientes como si tus necesidades cambiaran - dijo Anakin contra su cuello, sus largas pestañas rozando contra él -. Y eso choca con todas las ideas que te han planteado.

Si.

Anakin entrelazó sus firmas de la Fuerza juntas. Tocar a un usuario del lado oscuro debería haberse sentido mal, pero Obi-Wan no sintió nada más que placer, sostenido por la fuerte y protectora presencia de Anakin.

Estaba a salvo y… amado. Rodeado por el aroma de Anakin, su ronroneo y el suave aroma de Luke.

¿Entonces quieres más hijos? Anakin trató de sonar indiferente, pero había una emoción que estaba ocultando.

Hemos tenido a Luke por menos de un día - le recordó Obi-Wan, acariciando cuidadosamente el cabello de Luke.

Eso no es un no.

Los labios de Obi-Wan se crisparon divertidos. Esto había sido algo en lo que había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, y todavía no estaba completamente seguro de eso, su entrenamiento Jedi chocaba con su nueva realidad y deseos, pero...

Es un tal vez.

La ola de felicidad y alivio que envió Anakin amenazó con abrumarlo. Miró al Alfa y arqueó una ceja con desaprobación.

\- Lo siento, Obi-Wan, me emocioné demasiado - dijo Anakin radiante. Una vez más, hubo un destello de azul en sus ojos.

¿Es eso lo que realmente te importa? ¿Tener hijos con un Omega?

\- Por supuesto que no - tiró de Obi-Wan y lo besó en los labios - Solo tener cachorros contigo. Creo que te verías muy atractivo lleno de mis cachorros.

Obi-Wan le dio un pequeño empujón y negó con la cabeza. Los alfa eran imposibles. Aunque la idea de que este Alfa lo encontrara deseable… le agradaba.

Dejó la cama con cuidado y se movió para preparar la comida de Luke. Rebuscó en la caja que les había dado Lars, que afortunadamente incluía todo lo que Luke necesitaría durante al menos unos días.

Tenemos que irnos hoy.

Obi-Wan hizo una pausa, sosteniendo un pañal en sus manos.

El acababa de tener a Luke. ¿Y ahora Anakin quería ir a luchar contra el emperador?

¿Qué estás planeando?

Luke decidió en ese momento despertar. Estiró sus pequeñas extremidades, bostezando. Dio un pequeño grito y miró a su alrededor.

\- Buenos días, Luke - Anakin besó su mejilla y lo depositó lentamente en el suelo -. Obi-Wan está preparando el desayuno. ¿Puedes caminar?

Luke se volvió para mirarlo y extendió las manos.

\- No, ve con Obi-Wan - Quiero ver qué puede hacer , envió emocionado.

\- Un bebé no es un experimento, Anakin - lo reprendió Obi-Wan. Se giró hacia Luke -. Sí, tengo tu leche - Extendió la mano con una botella llena de leche azul.

Luke frunció el ceño y después de algunos intentos logró ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

\- Bien hecho, Luke - Obi-Wan se agachó y agitó la botella.

Luke dio algunos pasos tentativos y luego corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas pudieron llevarlo hasta que chocó con Obi-Wan.

Anakin sonrió al fondo.

\- Tengo el cachorro más inteligente de la galaxia. ¡Entiende los nombres! ¡Puede caminar y correr! 

Obi-Wan le dio la botella a Luke y no comentó sobre el hecho de que este era un desarrollo normal para un niño de la edad de Luke.

Pero se sentía orgulloso de Luke.

\- Probablemente él también pueda hablar, pero aún no nos ha dicho nada - se enderezó, haciendo un ruido hacia atrás.

Anakin se paró a su lado y lo besó, sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan se hundió contra él, sintiéndose un poco inseguro de si debería estar besando a Anakin frente a Luke.

Anakin le sonrió y se volvió hacia su hijo.

\- Luke, ¿puedes decir papá? ¿Papi? ¿Obi?

Luke lo miró y no tuvo ninguna intención de abandonar su botella.

\- Mi nombre completo es Obi-Wan - le explicó Obi-Wan a Luke, lanzando a Anakin una mirada oscura -. No escuches a tu papá - luego preparó cereal para los dos.

Anakin engulló su comida sin apartar la vista de Luke, que se había ido a jugar con su peluche Bantha. Murmuraba para sí mismo y empujaba el juguete.

\- Lo amo - dijo Anakin -. Él es el mejor.

Obi-Wan tarareó de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué estabas planeando entonces? ¿Cómo dejamos este planeta sin ser detectados? 

Anakin lo miró y parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, sí, por la noche vamos al puerto espacial, compramos una nave, la abandonamos en Naboo y luego tomamos un transbordador espacial a Corellia. Luke y tú esperarán allí hasta que acabe con Sidious en Coruscant, y cuando todo esté hecho, ustedes dos viajarán a la capital.

Obi-Wan lo miró fijamente. Anakin masticó su comida.

\- ¿O tal vez te recogeré? Aún no he decidido la última parte del plan.

Obi-Wan dejó caer su cuenco y suspiró.

\- Anakin - comenzó a decir.

\- Sí, Obi-Wan, probablemente desapruebes mi plan como lo haces normalmente. Pero nadie nos reconocerá, al menos no a ti y a Luke. No mucha gente me conoce como Vader. Si lo hacen, no lo conectan con Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan sintió que pasaba la mitad de su tiempo suspirando. Pero tenía que admitir que los planes de Anakin solían funcionar al final.

\- Bien - dijo, sin querer discutir sin sentido -. Necesitamos preparar lo que vamos a llevar.

Luke se acercó a su lado con sus cortas piernas y devolvió la botella vacía.

\- Gracias, Luke - dijo sorprendido por los modales del niño -. Ve con tu papá para que pueda cambiarte el pañal.

\- ¡Obi Wan! - gimió Anakin.

\- Solo porque soy un Omega no significa que seré el único responsable de Luke - trató de decir Obi-Wan casualmente, pero era algo que le pesaba.

Tradicionalmente, se esperaba que cuidara de los cachorros y sus necesidades, mientras que se suponía que Anakin era su protector y proveedor. Los instintos estaban ahí, bajo años de enseñanza Jedi, pero eso no era lo que realmente eran, ni cómo habían crecido. A menos que fuera algo que en el fondo Anakin quería y nunca había expresado.

Anakin bufó y agarró a Luke, quien chilló.

\- Mmm. Creo que yo también debería practicar - vaciló entre la caja de suministros para niños y Obi-Wan, antes de inclinarse rápidamente para besar el Omega -. No espero que hagas todo en nuestra casa, Obi-Wan , envió con sentimiento de culpa -. Lo siento si alguna vez di esa impresión.

Un peso se levantó de los hombros de Obi-Wan.

\- Gracias -respondió.

Anakin se encogió de hombros y depositó a Luke en la mesita, quitándole el pañal sucio y tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de ponerle uno nuevo mientras sostenía al niño agitado.

Mamá también era una Omega y no solo me crió y se hizo cargo de nuestra casa, era más feroz que nadie que yo conociera. Ella no era indefensa ni débil. Ella era fuerte y decidida, como tú. A ella le habrías gustado .

\- Debemos hablar en voz alta alrededor de Luke, de esa manera mejorará su vocabulario - respondió Obi-Wan. Pero en voz baja envió -. Me hubiera gustado conocerla. Sonaba maravillosa.

\- Lo estaba - respondió Anakin en voz baja. Se puso de pie y mostró con orgullo a Luke para que lo inspeccionara -. Un cachorro limpio.

Luke le sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños dientes. Parecía el tipo de niño que siempre está feliz.

\- Me sorprende que supieras cómo hacerlo - admitió Obi-Wan, inclinándose para besar la mejilla regordeta de Luke.

\- Vi algunos holovids de niños cuando Padmé me dijo que estaba embarazada - respondió y depositó a Luke en el suelo, quien inmediatamente salió corriendo a jugar con sus juguetes nuevamente.

¿Te molesta cuando la mencionó- Anakin se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de hablar.

\- ¿Te molesta cuando menciono a Padmé? - preguntó rápidamente.

Obi-Wan se acercó a él y lo acunó por la cara.

\- Por supuesto que no. Sé que ella era importante para ti y dio a luz a tus hijos - negó con la cabeza. Sospechaba que otros Omegas podrían haber estado celosos de que sus Alfas mencionaran a otras parejas -. Ella también era mi amiga. Y no quiero que Luke crezca sin saber quién era ella.

Anakin suspiró aliviado y lo besó en la sien, acariciando el cabello de Obi-Wan.

\- No te merezco, Obi-Wan - sostuvo el Omega cerca de su pecho.

Permanecieron abrazados por unos momentos, sus aromas mezclándose mientras Luke tocaba de fondo con el auto.

Obi-Wan se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a las demostraciones físicas de afecto de Anakin.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos - susurró finalmente.

Anakin le dio un beso lento y sensual, los cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro, que lo dejó temblando pero lo dejó ir.

Obi-Wan tenía una buena idea del inventario de su cabaña. Siempre había sabido que llegaría un momento en el que tendría que huir o abandonarlo. Tenía una bolsa llena de ropa, créditos y comida seca. Agregó algunas cosas que necesitaría si su calor apareciera de repente, algunas mantas y una camisa que olía a Anakin.

Se las arregló para armar una bolsa para Anakin. Su última visita al mercado también había sido una excusa para comprarle a Anakin ropa real para su tamaño.

Las cosas de Luke resultaron ser más difíciles. Terminó pidiendo consejo a Anakin sobre qué tomar realmente porque sus instintos le decían que llevara todos los juguetes y piezas de tela suave que tenía el niño.

\- Luke no necesita todo esto, Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin divertido por su pregunta -. Solo será por unos días y luego podrá tener todos los juguetes nuevos que quiera en Coruscant.

Como hijo de un emperador, iba a tener todo en la galaxia.

Obi-Wan sintió que una punzada de ansiedad lo invadía. Emperador Skywalker y su heredero Luke. Y él ... ¿como qué?

\- Tienes razón - dijo.

Anakin jadeó exageradamente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Acabas de estar de acuerdo conmigo? ¡Luke! ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Obi-Wan?

Luke dio un chillido feliz desde donde estaba sentado.

\- Ahora tengo un testigo - dijo Anakin con orgullo y le dio a Obi-Wan otro beso.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en que Anakin cuidaría de Luke por el resto del día porque él era el que estaría ausente durante días y que Obi-Wan, siendo el dueño de la cabaña, iba a revisar cada centímetro de ella, y empacar lo que realmente necesitaban.

Obi-Wan nunca había sabido cuántas cosas había reunido hasta que tuvo que repasar todo en la cabaña. Terminó apilando cajas y cajas de comida seca y le dio a Anakin la comida que no se podía almacenar para que pudieran tener una cena abundante.

Para cuando Obi-Wan terminó, había caído la noche y Anakin estaba preparando la cena mientras intentaba enseñarle palabras a Luke.

\- Papá, papi, Obi, mamá, mami ...

\- Anakin, ¿de verdad? - Obi-Wan salió del refresco, ya vestido con la ropa más oscura que tenía.

\- ¿Qué? Eres la madre de Luke tanto como yo soy su padre, y los Omegas siempre son mamás.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza y sostuvo a Luke en sus brazos, cepillando el cabello del bebé y tratando de domesticarlo con cuidado. El cachorro le tiró de la barba y se rió.

Anakin lo miró como diciendo Mira, una mamá natural.

Obi-Wan había aceptado a Anakin y Luke en su vida, pero aceptar el título de mamá era algo que nunca había imaginado que haría en su vida.

Luke se tiró de la barba con dureza y Obi-Wan hizo una mueca.

\- Cuidado, Luke - depositó al niño junto al peluche Bantha que habían decidido que Luke llevaría consigo en su viaje -. Anakin, lávate y cámbiate. Terminaré la comida.

Anakin agitó su mano y se fue.

Obi-Wan removió la olla de verduras y carne, sin perder de vista a Luke, que murmuraba para sí mismo. Trató de imaginarse cómo habría sido criar al niño desde el primer día. ¿Habrían sido felices solo ellos dos? ¿Más seguro?

¿Y si también se hubiera llevado a Leia? Dos veces el tamaño de pañales y papillas. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír por alguna razón. Se preguntó cómo sería Leia. ¿Había heredado la calma y la firmeza de Padmé como lo había hecho Luke o era más apasionada y temperamental como Anakin?

La risa de Luke lo sacó de su mente. Anakin estaba arrodillado en el suelo sacudiendo sus rizos mojados, enviando gotas de agua volando a la cara del niño.

Obi-Wan sonrió con cariño.

Los tres comieron en relativa tranquilidad, una sensación de anticipación proveniente de Anakin era lo único que perturbaba la paz de la cabaña. Los buenos modales de Luke permanecieron, y solo los miró con curiosidad y ocasionalmente riendo cuando Anakin le hacía muecas.

Cuando terminaron, Obi-Wan tomó la mano de Anakin y lo llevó a un rincón apartado de la cabaña. Luke se sentó sobre una manta y examinó meticulosamente la tela de felpa con sus pequeños dedos, parpadeando adormilado.

—Deja a Luke —le ordenó Obi-Wan en voz baja.

Anakin asintió y lo siguió sin dudarlo.

Se detuvieron frente al viejo baúl anodino que siempre estaba oculto y Obi-Wan se arrodilló para abrirlo.

Anakin envió inconscientemente una ola de emociones confusas a través de su vínculo cuando vio su contenido.

Obi-Wan se levantó sosteniendo tres sables de luz en sus manos. El peso y la firma de la Fuerza atados a cada uno eran familiares y reconfortantes.

Le entregó el nuevo y menos familiar sable a Anakin.

\- Creo que vas a necesitar esto - dijo.

Anakin lo miró fijamente, conflicto en sus ojos dorados. Pero lo tomó y se lo enganchó al cinturón.

\- Tenía la intención de darle a Luke tu antiguo sable de luz - dijo Obi-Wan, enganchando su propio sable de luz a su cinturón, si descansaba como si nunca hubiera estado en ningún otro lugar. Agarró el viejo sable láser de Anakin y lo colocó en el lado opuesto de su cinturón.

Anakin lo miró fijamente, en silencio.

\- Lo mantuve a salvo. No sabía si tú... 

Anakin lo agarró por las caderas y lo empujó contra la pared. Obi-Wan se sobresaltó y lo agarró por los hombros.

Anakin puso una rodilla entre las piernas de Obi-Wan, obligándolas a abrirse. Arrastró su boca por el cuello de Obi-Wan, chupando suavemente.

\- Anakin - respiró Obi-Wan -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La mano orgánica de Anakin logró meterse debajo de su camisa, frotando sus costados y pecho, su sensible estómago. La sensación dejó rastros de fuego en su piel.

¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Anakin respondió en broma.

El Alfa se acercó a su glándula de acoplamiento y Obi-Wan soltó un gemido bajo, frotándose contra la rodilla entre sus piernas.

\- No podemos... Luke...

\- Luke no puede vernos, puede estar unos minutos solo - murmuró Anakin en su oído -. Y podríamos tener un bebé ahora, pero tengo la intención de seguir tocándonos todos los días, todo el tiempo.

Bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de Obi-Wan, haciéndolo darse la vuelta con ambas manos contra la pared y sacandole el trasero.

\- Me acostumbré a tocarte, Obi-Wan. No tengo ninguna intención de detenerme.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos y se preguntó por qué se había molestado siquiera en lavarse. Sintió la polla vestida de Anakin frotarse contra él y reprimió un gemido.

Labios cálidos succionaron su cuello y Anakin comenzó a empujar contra él, la fricción de la tela áspera lo hizo jadear.

\- Eres tan hermoso, Obi-Wan - murmuró Anakin, usando ambas manos para agarrarlo por la cintura y mantenerlo inmovilizado -. No puedo esperar para marcarte.

\- ¡Anakin! - gimió Obi-Wan, tratando y fallando de no sonrojarse. Ya estaba duro, su cuerpo respondía a las palabras y toques del Alfa -. No digas eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? - una mano se coló para agarrar la polla de Omega y bombearlo lentamente -. Es verdad. Como tu pareja, será mi trabajo asegurarme de que siempre estés lleno de mí.

Obi-Wan jadeó cuando sintió a Anakin arrodillarse y un cálido aliento contra su trasero expuesto.

\- Mi trabajo es follarte todos los días, en todas partes . Mi trabajo es tenerte abierto y gimiendo así. Para hacerte embarazado, redondo y radiante.

Obi-Wan se golpeó la frente contra la pared y cerró los ojos. No solo las palabras de Anakin lo habían sorprendido, sorprendido de lo mucho que su lado Omega estaba radiante de alegría ante ellos, sino también porque algo cálido y húmedo estaba tocando su entrada.

\- Anakin, no - jadeó, tratando de mantenerse callado, especialmente cuando sintió que la cosa, la lengua , lamía lentamente su entrada. Anakin nunca lo había tocado así -. Anakin.

Anakin se rió, agarrándolo de nuevo por las caderas. Puso su boca en la entrada de Obi-Wan y chupó.

Obi-Wan se estremeció y gimió, el sonido escapó de sus labios. Inmediatamente se tapó la boca y se puso aún más rojo. La lengua de Anakin entró rápidamente en él, el Alfa alternando entre chupar y lamer el lubricante natural.

\- Anakin, por favor - Obi-Wan movió una mano para tocarse, mareado por la excitación. Se alegró de que el baúl estuviera en una parte apartada de la cabaña -. Anakin.

\- No podré tocarte en días , envió a Anakin con calma como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima, y necesito marcarte el olor para tu protección. Vamos a viajar a través de las estrellas y quién sabe cuántos Alfas se sentirán atraídos por ustedes.

Obi-Wan movió las caderas, sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar. Sintió y escuchó a Anakin hacer los ruidos más obscenos, como si se estuviera deleitando con Obi-Wan.

\- Hay otras formas de hacer eso - gimió Obi-Wan y apretó su polla con fuerza, entrando en su puño con un gemido silencioso. Anakin no dejaba de lamerlo, saboreando lo resbaladizo que seguía produciendo en su agujero pulsante.

Sí, pero esto es más divertido, ¿no crees?

Finalmente, cuando se corrió, Anakin se apartó, lamiendo sus labios para limpiarlos. Obi-Wan se volvió para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, jadeando.

Anakin tuvo una erección pero no hizo ningún intento por cuidarla, simplemente arregló su ropa y cabello.

\- Anakin, nosotros... Luke... -logró sacar a Obi-Wan, dándose cuenta de que sus pantalones tocaban el suelo. Ruborizándose aún más, los agarró con su mano limpia y trató de verse presentable de nuevo.

Anakin estiró el cuello alrededor de la pared para mirar a Luke. Lo que sea que vio le hizo sonreír.

\- Está masticando la manta. Te preocupas demasiado por él - se volvió para sonreír a Obi-Wan y lo acercó más, acariciando su mejilla -. Te preocupas tanto por él, eres una buena madre - tiró de la mano con el semen de Wan y manteniendo el contacto visual, lo lamió para limpiarlo, dando amplios golpes con la lengua -. Serás tan sobreprotector con todos nuestros hijos.

Obi-Wan tembló e intentó apartarse, pero una vez más Anakin siguió lamiendo, mordiendo suavemente la parte carnosa de la palma.

\- Anakin, dijiste que teníamos que irnos hoy - murmuró, tratando de no excitarse de nuevo, tratando de ignorar las palabras del Alfa -. Detente.

Anakin le guiñó un ojo y lo besó, para que Obi-Wan pudiera saborearse en sus labios. El sabor era extraño, sin embargo, movió los labios y besó profundamente al Alfa.

\- Como mi Omega desea - ronroneó Anakin y dejó a Obi-Wan temblando contra la pared, riendo todo el camino de regreso a Luke.

Obi-Wan resopló y trató de calmarse. Se sintió extrañamente excitado y protegido al mismo tiempo. La vida con Anakin nunca fue aburrida.

Miró su ropa, su cuerpo sudoroso, sabiendo que no podría limpiarse adecuadamente si quería mantener el olor de Anakin en él.

Respiró hondo y trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón, preguntándose si el resto de su vida como padre sería así. Sonrió para sí mismo y siguió el sonido de la risa que lo llevó de regreso a su familia.


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan y Luke esperaban al final de un pequeño callejón, con las capuchas levantadas, sentados en una caja cubierta de arena.

Incluso en plena noche, Mos Eisley estaba activo. La gente pasa rápidamente, algunos borrachos, otros con las capuchas levantadas y las manos en blásters.

Y naves que llegan o salen constantemente del planeta.

Se suponía que Obi-Wan y Luke esperarían en silencio hasta que Anakin regresara. El Alfa los había dejado hace casi una hora, y se habían sentado en silencio, Luke casi dormido con la cara en el hueco del cuello de Obi-Wan hasta que oyeron los motores de los barcos cercanos.

Luke se había despertado tan repentinamente y estaba tan quieto que Obi-Wan casi se había preocupado, pero el cachorro simplemente había señalado un barco que llegaba.

\- ¡Ah! - había aplaudido y sonreído.

Obi-Wan se rió en voz baja.

\- Por supuesto que amas las naves, eres un Skywalker - le había preocupado que a Luke no le gustaran las naves y los viajes, pero ahora estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que tal vez tenía que preocuparse de que Luke huyera para pilotar su propia nave sin supervisión.

Luke seguía riendo y tratando de seguir con sus pequeñas manos la trayectoria de cada nave que podía ver. Obi-Wan lo dejó, haciéndolo callar en silencio cuando sus gritos de felicidad se hicieron fuertes.

Hubo un tirón en su vínculo, enviado con una pregunta sin palabras.

Toma, Anakin.

Su vínculo de entrenamiento siempre les había permitido comunicarse con palabras sin importar la distancia. Tener el vínculo de nuevo no fue diferente. Obi-Wan sabía que un vínculo de la Fuerza tan profundo e íntimo no era normal entre el Maestro y el Padawan, pero les había ayudado muchas veces durante las Guerras Clon.

Una figura oscura apareció en la entrada del callejón, acercándose a ellos.

Luke lo señaló y empezó a murmurar.

\- Sí, Luke, ese es tu papá.

El rostro de Anakin era difícil de ver con solo la luz de la luna iluminando su figura, pero estaba claramente complacido de verlos.

\- Encontré una pequeña nave privado que partía hacia Naboo en dos horas - susurró -. Pero creo que ambos deberíamos hablar con el propietario, ella es un Omega.

Cualquier Omega odiaría ser abordado por un Alfa desconocido en un lugar oscuro y sin ley.

\- Muy bien - Obi-Wan se puso de pie, sosteniendo a Luke con un brazo y entregándole las bolsas a Anakin.

Se trasladaron a propósito a un hangar cercano con poca luz donde Anakin les indicó que se detuvieran cerca de una columna. Obi-Wan estiró el cuello, ampliando sus sentidos. La nave gris era de hecho pequeño, lo más probable es que no estuviera diseñado para transportar a muchos pasajeros, pero podría adaptarse a todos si lograban convencer al piloto.

\- Por cierto, a Luke le gustan las naves - comentó Obi-Wan en voz baja.

Anakin sonrió.

\- Por supuesto que sí - se volvió para besar la mejilla de Luke -. Te llevaré a una carrera pronto, te encantará.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y volvió a sentir la Fuerza hasta que encontró una presencia cercana. Resopló y le entregó a Luke a Anakin.

\- Ustedes dos no irán a ninguna carrera ilegal en el corto plazo - dijo dulcemente.

Luke estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la nave, gimiendo y tratando de alcanzarlo con las manos.

Obi-Wan se acercó lentamente a la nave, comprobando que sus sables de luz estuvieran escondidos bajo su túnica.

\- No te preocupes, Luke - la suave voz de Anakin llegó a sus oídos -. Iremos de todos modos sin decírselo a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza con cariño. Caminó suavemente, las botas crujieron la arena debajo de él hasta que llegó a un costado del barco. De hecho, había una Omega de mediana edad revisando algunas cajas, sosteniendo un datapad.

\- Hola -llamó.

La figura se tensó y se giró para mirarlo. Era humana y más o menos de su misma altura, con cortos rizos castaños.

Obi-Wan se bajó la capucha y mostró las manos.

\- Mi nombre es Ben, solo estoy buscando un pasaje para mi familia. Podemos pagar.

Ella olió y se relajó al notar que él también era un Omega.

\- ¿Cómo se me acercó sigilosamente? - ella lo miró de arriba abajo -. ¿Cómo sabes que me voy del planeta?

\- Mi compañero te escuchó hablar en la cantina. También queremos ir a Naboo, no causaremos ningún problema.

Llamar a Anakin compañero fue una sensación emocionante a pesar de que técnicamente era una mentira. Pero estaban de acuerdo en que era importante presentarse como una pareja con un hijo. Que el emperador nunca intentaría encontrar a Vader buscando una pareja emparejada con un bebé.

No te preocupes por Obi-Wan , había dicho Anakin a través de su vínculo, aunque Obi-Wan no había dicho nada, pronto serás oficialmente mi compañero .

\- Tu pareja es un Alfa, ¿verdad? - ella miró por encima de su hombro -. ¿Que tan grande es tu familia?

Quizás no necesitaba usar la Fuerza para obligar a este piloto.

\- Sí - respondió -. Sky es un Alfa. Tenemos un cachorro, Lux.

Ella lo miró cuando dijo los nombres, pero no dijo nada. Comprobó su datapad y frunció el ceño.

\- Tráelos aquí, quiero verlos.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Obi-Wan -. Sky - lo llamó .

Trate de ser lo menos amenazante posible , envió.

Anakin se acercó suavemente, sosteniendo a Luke y sus bolsas.

Luke parecía estar encantado de estar cerca del barco. Miró a Obi-Wan y sonrió, señalando el reluciente casco de la nave.

\- Hola - dijo Anakin, depositando las bolsas en el suelo arenoso. Puso su mano libre en la cintura de Obi-Wan y acercó a Luke.

Luke pateó sus piernas, exigiendo que lo bajaran. Obi-Wan lo agarró y lo rebotó rápidamente, tratando de distraerlo.

La piloto todavía los miraba, pero ahora sus rasgos se habían vuelto más suaves.

\- Ustedes no son esclavos fugitivos, ¿verdad? ¿O criminales?

No tienes idea , envió Anakin divertido pero mantuvo la cara en blanco.

\- De ningún modo. Solo queremos visitar a nuestros parientes en Naboo - respondió Obi-Wan, frotando la espalda de Luke.

La Omega asintió.

\- Mmm. Soy Thena - Miró a Anakin y señaló la rampa bajada -. Puedes entrar con el cachorro y dejar tus cosas en la cabina libre. Discutiré el pago con tu pareja.

Anakin levantó las bolsas y luego volvió a agarrar a Luke, quien protestó hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad se iba a acercar a la nave.

Luke agitó su felpa mientras él y Anakin subían por la rampa. La risa y el balbuceo del niño se podían escuchar incluso desde afuera.

\- Chico lindo - dijo Thena, acercándose a Obi-Wan -. ¿Ese Alfa te trata bien o te está obligando a hacer esto?

¡Ah! Por eso quería hablar a solas con él. Algún sentido de la solidaridad Omega.

\- Doy mi pleno consentimiento para este viaje - respondió Obi-Wan con calma -. Sky de ninguna manera me está maltratando a mí ni a nuestro cachorro.

Nuestro cachorro. La palabra todavía se sentía extraña en su lengua.

\- He visto suficientes cabrones en esta galaxia, y pareces una familia feliz, pero tenía que preguntar. Te acercaste a mí en medio de la noche - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Nunca me emparejé ni tuve hijos, pero viajo mucho.

\- Sí, soy consciente de cómo nos vemos. Gracias por aceptarnos.

Discutieron el pago, que incluía pagar la mitad antes incluso de despegar, y luego Obi-Wan entró en la nave mientras Thena terminaba de cargar las cajas.

Anakin y Luke se habían ubicado en un camarote en un rincón del barco. Solo tenía espacio para una cama diminuta y poco más.

\- No quiero dejarlo hasta el despegue - dijo Anakin, sosteniendo a Luke que luchaba y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de frustración en cualquier momento.

\- Él también está emocionado y con sueño - dijo Obi-Wan sentado a su lado. Luke se subió a su regazo y empezó a tirarse de la barba.

\- Lux, no -dijo Obi-Wan con firmeza. Palmeó el trasero del niño pero lo encontró seco -. Te mostraré la nave si te portas bien.

Luke comenzó a llorar. Fue un poco sorprendente, considerando que Luke se portaba bien, pero Obi-Wan había estado esperando el momento de actuar como un niño normal.

Anakin comenzó a entrar en pánico.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Luk-Lux! ¡Mira este! -empujó el peluche Bantha a los brazos de Luke.

Luke sollozó y tiró la felpa al suelo.

La cabeza de Thena apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Niño bien?

\- Sí, esta es su primera vez en un barco, y quiere ir a explorar - respondió Obi-Wan, rebotando a Luke que seguía llorando.

\- Un explorador - sonrió -. No me importa tenerlo deambulando. Pasarán un par de horas hasta que lleguemos. Abróchate el cinturón.

Siguieron a Thena hasta la cabina y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad. Obi-Wan mantuvo agarrado a Luke, quien se había calmado después de darse cuenta de que donde estaban ahora, le daba una vista sin obstáculos del exterior.

El barco ascendió lentamente a los cielos.

Obi-Wan inspiró y espiró. Se iba de Tatooine. El lugar que lo había escondido y que había elegido para que él y Luke estuvieran a salvo.

Anakin tomó su mano y lo miró fijamente con brillantes ojos dorados.

\- Aquí vamos - susurró Thena una vez que estuvieron en el cielo, alejándose cada vez más del planeta. Entraron en el hiperespacio y la vista a través del transpariacero cambió del cielo oscuro con estrellas al infinito azul y blanco.

La boca de Luke estaba abierta, completamente hipnotizada por la vista.

Obi-Wan se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y acercó a Luke al transpariacero. El niño extendió una mano y la tocó. Comenzó a murmurar y reír para sí mismo.

\- Es natural, he viajado con niños antes y la mayoría llora de terror - dijo Thena, activando el piloto automático y levantándose.

La luz azul que venía del exterior bañó a Luke con una luz suave, su pequeño rostro lleno de felicidad, como si no hubiera estado llorando apenas unos minutos antes.

\- Lo es - confirmó Anakin. Estaba de pie a una distancia respetable de Thena, no queriendo hacerla sentir incómoda.

Vete a la cama , envió Obi-Wan, temo que Luke y yo me quedaré aquí por un tiempo.

\- Descansaré mientras estos dos exploran el barco - dijo Anakin, moviéndose hacia su pequeña cabina -. Gracias de nuevo por dejarnos viajar con usted.

Thena asintió. Volvió a agarrar su bloc de datos y señaló con la cabeza la cocina.

—Pareces un tipo sensato, Ben. Los dejo a los dos en paz. Si me necesitas, estoy en mi habitación privada.

Obi-Wan y Luke permanecieron en la cabina, mirando por la ventana durante unos minutos. Luke comenzó a retorcerse, por lo que Obi-Wan lo bajó, siguiéndolo, asegurándose de que no tocara nada vital.

Pasaron junto a Anakin, quien los miró desde la cama, a través de un pequeño pasillo. Luke quería tocar y saber todo sobre el barco.

Finalmente, comenzó a bostezar. Estaban de nuevo en la cabina porque rápidamente se hizo evidente que era el lugar favorito de Luke.

\- Ven - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, sosteniendo al cachorro en sus manos.

Dejó a Luke junto a Anakin, quien inmediatamente se acurrucó alrededor de su hijo. Obi-Wan intentó ponerse cómodo pero era una cama pequeña.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo y escuchó el zumbido de los motores, la nave lo llevó lejos de Tatooine y hacia un futuro incierto.

\- Oye - susurró Anakin, agarrándolo del rostro con delicadeza y haciéndolo volverse. Parecía serio -. Todo estará bien. No fallaré.

Obi-Wan lo besó en lugar de responder, acercándose más a él hasta que Anakin lo sostuvo a él ya Luke con un brazo.

Logró dormir unas horas hasta que el cosquilleo del cabello de Anakin en su nariz lo despertó. Inhaló el fuerte aroma de Alfa y parpadeó.

\- Buenos días. 

Sintió a Anakin tensarse y gruñir al sentir una presencia como intruso.

\- Buenos días Thena - dijo Obi-Wan, parpadeando de nuevo -. ¿Ya llegamos?

\- Casi - los miró, todos enredados en la pequeña cama -. No te preocupes Sky, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Lo sé - respondió Anakin con voz ronca -. Instinto. Lo siento.

Thena partió hacia la cabina del piloto y en menos de una hora estaban aterrizando en Naboo.

Solo pudieron vislumbrar brevemente las extensiones verdes y los acantilados del planeta antes de aterrizar en el puerto espacial. Se las arreglaron para arreglar sus ropas arrugadas, tratando de no parecer como si hubieran volado toda la noche.

Obi-Wan le cambió el pañal a Luke y Anakin lo alimentó, aunque el niño no quería nada más que salir a explorar de nuevo.

Obi-Wan le pagó a Thena por el resto del viaje y ella les deseó buena suerte. El puerto espacial era gigantesco en comparación con el de Tatooine, incluso había más gente dando vueltas. Nadie parecía prestarles mucha atención incluso con sus túnicas y capuchas.

Anakin los condujo a un rincón apartado ubicado entre dos columnas y tomó la mano de Obi-Wan, frotándola suavemente. Luke miraba fascinado todo lo que había en los brazos de su padre, asimilando los sonidos y olores que solo los lugares grandes podían producir.

\- Debemos separarnos aquí. Te buscaré una nave a Corellia y usaré una ruta diferente a Coruscant - Anakin se disculpó.

\- Pensé que íbamos todos juntos a Corellia y luego nos separaríamos - dijo Obi-Wan frunciendo el ceño, tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que es más seguro de esta manera. Sidious investigará dónde he estado, tengo que confundirlo.

\- Y una vez que estemos en Corellia, se supone que debemos permanecer ocultos hasta que llegues - completó Obi-Wan, repitiendo la siguiente parte del plan que permaneció sin cambios.

El plan tenía sentido, pero Obi-Wan lo odiaba. Permaneció en silencio mientras Anakin buscaba un transbordador espacial y les compraba boletos.

Los tres esperaron a que la nave bajara su rampa en un rincón tranquilo. Anakin los miró como si quisiera memorizarlos.

Obi-Wan tragó y lo miró.

\- ¿Así que aquí es donde nos despedimos?

¿Y si Anakin fallaba? ¿Si Sidious lo mató? Y si…

Anakin soltó un pequeño gemido y lo atrajo hacia él, Luke entre ellos. Obi-Wan entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de ellos dos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Anakin.

\- Volveré por ti - dijo Anakin contra su cabeza -. Te quiero. Los amo a ustedes dos. Haré que esta galaxia sea mejor para ti. Haré las cosas bien - Miró a Obi-Wan y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, sus ojos dorados brillaban -. Voy a verte pronto. Y entonces nada ni nadie nos separará.

Obi-Wan lo agarró por el cuello y tiró de él para darle un beso profundo y desesperado. Luke dio un pequeño grito, tratando de agarrar sus rostros y separarlos.

Anakin sonrió suavemente a su hijo, sosteniendo a Obi-Wan por la cintura.

\- Tienes que cuidar de Obi-Wan, Luke. Papá se irá por unos días y sabes que Obi-Wan siempre se mete en problemas.

Obi-Wan respiró temblorosamente.

\- Eso no es cierto. Siempre soy cauteloso.

Anakin se inclinó, moviendo el cuello de la túnica de Obi-Wan con la nariz hasta que sus labios encontraron la glándula de acoplamiento de Obi-Wan. Lo besó suavemente, haciendo temblar a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se agarró a la parte de atrás de la túnica de Anakin, tratando de inhalar el aroma del Alfa.

\- Sé que intentarás ser cauteloso - Anakin depositó a Luke en sus brazos -. Y yo haré lo mismo.

Obi-Wan maldijo sus hormonas Omega. No sabía cómo había pasado tantos años controlando sus emociones y pensamientos porque ahora se sentía inquieto. No es de extrañar que los Jedi insistieran en el autocontrol y advirtieran sobre los apegos. Tenía ganas de aferrarse al Alfa y nunca dejarlo ir.

Sin decir palabra, envió una ola de afecto, preocupación y determinación a través de su vínculo. La respuesta de Anakin no fue más que amor.

Y luego Anakin selló su vínculo de Fuerza. Se protegió con tanta fuerza que Obi-Wan apenas podía sentirlo. Hizo lo mismo desde su lado y luego fue como si el vínculo ya no existiera.

Lógicamente, sabía que sí. Pensó que lo único que podía sentir era si Anakin vivía o no.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Obi-Wan levantó a Luke en su cadera, agarró las maletas y comenzó a caminar hacia el transatlántico, donde algunos pasajeros habían comenzado a entrar.

No miró hacia atrás, si lo hacía, sabía que nunca se irían.

El Spaceliner era enorme en comparación con la nave que habían abandonado recientemente. Sus paredes pálidas y pasillos bien iluminados daban una sensación de comodidad, destinada a hacer que sus pasajeros se sintieran bienvenidos.

Lo dirigieron a una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera del barco que incluía una pequeña ventana y un catre para Luke. Obi-Wan dejó caer las bolsas y se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

Luke había permanecido extrañamente silencioso durante su caminata, como si pudiera sentir la tristeza de Obi-Wan.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su padre -. ¿Ah?

Obi-Wan lo depositó en la cama, donde ambos podían ver a través de la ventana la multitud de personas que pasaban. Todos llevaban equipaje, muchos se despedían de sus compañeros con un beso.

\- ¡Ah! - insistió Luke.

\- Lo sé, amor - dijo Obi-Wan, acercando al cachorro. Se derrumbaron en la cama, mirando por la ventana. El estruendo de los motores se hizo más fuerte y el barco despegó. En segundos, estaban en el espacio profundo.

Luke comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta de que su padre no aparecía.

\- Lo sé - repitió Obi-Wan, una lágrima cayendo de su ojo -. Lo sé.


	11. Chapter 11

A Obi-Wan siempre le había gustado viajar a nuevos planetas. Cuando era padawan, descubrir nuevas culturas y personas siempre suponía un choque cultural; habiendo crecido en Coruscant, esperaba que todo y todos fueran similares a su propia casa.

Qui-Gon a menudo se burlaba de él por su privilegio. Tienes mucho que descubrir, padawan.

Él tenía razón.

Desafortunadamente, no pudo salir y explorar Corellia porque no estaba exactamente en una misión o de vacaciones. Una vez más, estaba escondido.

En cierto modo, estaba contento por la práctica de esperar y permanecer oculto que había hecho en Tatooine. En el pasado, el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi habría apreciado algo de tiempo libre, pero siempre esperaba una nueva misión o trabajo que hacer.

Omega y el padre Obi-Wan habían tenido que cambiar. Adaptarse y dejar de ser tan rígido y estructurado en su vida, algo que Qui-Gon había tratado de enseñarle y que no había comenzado a lograr del todo hasta convertirse en el Maestro de Anakin.

Obi-Wan había tomado a Luke llorando en sus brazos y salió del puerto espacial en busca de viviendas discretas donde a un Omega sin pareja con un bebé no le harían demasiadas preguntas.

Corellia parecía un lugar más industrial, que le recordaba vagamente a algunas zonas de Coruscant. La multitud tenía en su mayoría humanos, y sin embargo, atrajo algunas miradas caminando con Luke.

No había querido preguntar a los lugareños en caso de que pareciera un extranjero o alguien lo reconociera, así que caminaron hasta que llegaron a un área más concurrida y un letrero intermitente decía Residencia Omega .

Sin atreverse a usar la Fuerza, Obi-Wan había confiado en sus instintos y entró en el edificio. Terminó siendo un hotel creado específicamente para los solteros Omegas. Aparentemente, Corellia era bastante moderna en términos de cómo se veía a los Omegas, pero algunos aún preferían no compartir cuartos o edificios con otros géneros.

Fue perfecto para Obi-Wan y Luke. Habían alquilado una habitación cuadrada de paredes verdes y una cama grande. Ni siquiera había pedido un catre, Luke prefería dormir con él. La habitación tenía vista a un pequeño parque que un droide le dijo que era usado por ancianos, por lo que ningún ruido los molestaría.

Obi-Wan había solicitado que la habitación incluyera una HoloTV. No podían salir del edificio, por lo que quería que Luke se entretuviera y estimulara.

La comida que había empacado para Luke duraría unos días, pero había localizado una tienda cercana que vendía productos para niños por si acaso. Todas sus propias comidas las tomaba en sus habitaciones, algo que había instruido a uno de los droides a cargo del hotel.

El droide no había hecho preguntas, posiblemente utilizado o incluso programado para preservar la privacidad de sus invitados Omega.

Pasó una semana en relativa paz, principalmente con el rostro de Luke pegado a la ventana, y aún no recibieron noticias de Anakin. Obi-Wan había empezado a meditar todos los días y no siempre lo conseguía.

Luke se acercó a Obi-Wan, tratando de meterse en la cama junto a él.

\- Ciertamente tienes el pequeño espíritu de aventura de tu padre - dijo Obi-Wan sonriéndole.

Con la ayuda de Obi-Wan, Luke logró subirse a la cama y dejarse caer de espaldas, riendo.

Obi-Wan pasó una mano suavemente por todo el suave estómago y los costados de Luke, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas. Luke intentó escapar, pero no pudo detener la avalancha de cosquillas.

Descubrir que Luke tenía cosquillas había sido una excusa perfecta para mantenerlo cubierto por su propio olor. También había sido una distracción para el niño que a menudo se ponía triste.

A pesar del evidente anhelo de Luke de volver a ver a su padre, se había portado bastante bien. Estaba contento de estar cerca de Obi-Wan o ver la HoloTV. No era como si estuviera acostumbrado a salir todos los días en Tatooine.

Luke intentó agarrar sus manos, tratando de detener el ataque. Él se rió, pateando sus piernas en el aire.

\- No lo creo, Luke - dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo y se inclinó para soplar en el vientre de Luke.

\- ¡No! - Luke se rió, retorciéndose y tratando de tirar del cabello de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan siguió hablando con Luke en voz alta y lentamente Luke había comenzado a decir algunas palabras, pero nada demasiado complejo o pronunciado con claridad.

\- Bien - dijo Obi-Wan finalmente con una sonrisa, alejándose -. Hora de la siesta para ti.

Luke suspiró pero se arrastró hasta que estuvo encima de Obi-Wan, con el rostro oculto en el hueco de su cuello.

Obi-Wan sabía que los cachorros a menudo buscarían los aromas de sus padres para consolarse, pero esa primera noche en el hotel cuando Luke se había aferrado a él, se sorprendió por la forma en que Luke había buscado su glándula y se había quedado dormido olfateándolo. 

Conmocionado pero complacido. Había esperado que el cachorro estuviera feliz de estar con él y Anakin, y si Luke lo buscaba instintivamente a él y su olor, significaba que estaba haciendo algo bien como padre. Le había preocupado que extrañara a sus tíos, pero Luke se había adaptado rápidamente a ellos.

Obi-Wan siempre había asociado su propio aroma con Anakin y sus compañeros, pero estaba contento de que sus propias feromonas calmaran a su cachorro, a pesar de no estar relacionados biológicamente.

Su cachorro.

Acarició el fino cabello rubio de Luke y suspiró.

Sí, Luke era su hijo ahora. Y si Anakin fallaba ...

Cerró los ojos, inhalando el limpio aroma de Luke. Se relajó contra la cama, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Luke encima del suyo, rodeando a su bebé con sus brazos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la Fuerza explotó.

Jadeó, levantándose de la cama. Luke se había movido en algún momento, y se movió en el colchón, dando un pequeño grito pero volviéndose a dormir.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan jadeó.

La Fuerza era un tumulto de oscuridad, ira y poder. No se acercaba a él, sino lejos, y sin embargo... su efecto podía ser sentido por cualquiera que fuera sensible a la Fuerza.

Inmediatamente, su mano fue a su cinturón donde guardaba los sables de luz. Miró alrededor de la habitación pero no hubo movimiento.

Las olas de rabia, poder y dolor siguieron llegando. Se alegró en ese momento de que su vínculo con Anakin estuviera oculto, tenía la impresión de que en ese momento Anakin estaba enfrentando al Lord Sith Sidious. Nadie más podría emitir ese tipo de poder.

Y

Luego

Muerte

Obi-Wan cayó de rodillas, golpeando el duro suelo, jadeando.

Se levantó un peso opresivo que ni siquiera había notado que existía en la Fuerza. Respiró por la boca, mirando a Luke que seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Incluso él podía sentir la perturbación en la Fuerza.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan de nuevo.

Se puso de pie lentamente. La Fuerza todavía estaba llena de oscuridad y poder, pero también había una ausencia.

Sidious se había ido. El emperador estaba muerto.

Obi-Wan lo sabía. Lo sintió. Anakin había cumplido su misión.

Permaneció de pie en la habitación con poca luz, mirando a la nada. El monstruo que había manipulado a Anakin durante toda su vida, que había planeado la caída de los Jedi durante años, el Lord Sith detrás de cada tragedia en la vida de Obi-Wan.

Tocó con cautela el vínculo, sin atreverse a soltar sus escudos todavía. Todavía estaba allí, vivo pero oculto. Envió una ola de cariño y alegría, pero no estaba seguro de si fueron recibidos.

La presencia oscura en la Fuerza se atenuó hasta que la única presencia que pudo sentir fue Luke junto a él.

Se derrumbó junto al niño y lo besó en la frente. Luke rodó para estar a su lado, acariciando su brazo.

Se terminó. Anakin había matado a Palpatine.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando un fuerte pitido lo sobresaltó. Agarró su propio sable de luz y acercó a Luke con la otra mano.

La HoloTV parpadeó a los pies de la cama. Por un momento, solo el logo imperial apareció con luces azules. Este era un mensaje oficial que se estaba transmitiendo a través de pantallas y proyectores en toda la galaxia.

Luke protestó por el sonido pero se despertó. Al ver el logo, intentó gatear y acercarse a la proyección. Obi-Wan lo sostuvo firmemente con una mano.

Luego, el logo desapareció y la figura de Anakin apareció a la vista. El color de sus ojos no se distinguía, pero Obi-Wan sabía que aún eran dorados. Llevaba un intrincado traje oscuro similar al de Vader, con una capa sujeta sobre su hombro izquierdo. Parecía ileso, su sable láser era visible y la expresión de su rostro era de determinación.

Luke chilló de alegría y señaló, mirando a Obi-Wan.

\- ¡Pa!

La mirada de Obi-Wan pasó de la proyección al cachorro.

\- Tú ... sí, ese es tu papá.

\- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - Luke intentó liberarse de nuevo, pero Obi-Wan lo hizo callar y lo colocó en su regazo.

La figura azul de Anakin comenzó a hablar.

\- Ciudadanos del Imperio Galáctico, el Emperador Palpatine está muerto. No era la persona que pensabas que era. En el pasado, financió los esfuerzos de los Separatistas y continuó financiando las Guerras Clon para su propio beneficio personal. Calumnió a la Orden Jedi y la aniquiló, todo esto lo hizo por el poder y sus propios intereses. Nunca tuvo la intención de gobernar con justicia ni de escuchar las necesidades de sus súbditos - Anakin levantó aún más la barbilla -. Mi nombre es Anakin Skywalker. Algunos pueden conocerme como un ex Jedi. No morí en la purga Jedi ni tuve que exiliarme. Otros pueden conocerme como Darth Vader. Durante años, he estado sujeto al control y manipulación de Palpatine. Destruyó a mi familia y sé que no he sido el único afectado por sus acciones. También he herido a mucha gente y tengo la intención de remediar eso ahora que soy libre. He estado recopilando información sobre las acciones de Sheev Palpatine, información que ya he puesto a disposición del público, para que todos sepan quién era realmente y qué pretendía hacer con el imperio - Respiró por un momento -. He detenido a Palpatine y cumplió su papel como líder de esta galaxia. No pude detenerlo antes, pero ahora tengo la intención de hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para corregir sus errores. Convoco formalmente a todos los miembros del Senado a una sesión especial. Si algún Jedi superviviente desea regresar, se dará cuenta de que ya no hay caza de recompensas por ellos - Se quedó mirando a una audiencia invisible, rostro estoico -. Este es el Emperador Skywalker.

La HoloTV se apagó.

\- Bueno, tu padre siempre tuvo un don para lo dramático, Luke - murmuró Obi-Wan mirando hacia donde solía estar la figura de Anakin.

\- Pa - asintió Luke. Se las arregló para desenredarse y rodó boca abajo, chupando felizmente la oreja de felpa de su Bantha.

Mi hijo, Luke, pensó Obi-Wan mirándolo. Ahora es el heredero del emperador. Nuestro hijo. Y mi pareja es el emperador de toda la galaxia.

Obi-Wan había tenido suficientes aventuras para toda la vida y, sin embargo, sentía que esto era solo el comienzo de algo nuevo e importante.

El discurso de Anakin claramente pretendía que él apelara a la mejor naturaleza de la gente. Para hacerlo parecer una víctima y un héroe, en lugar de un asesino en masa. Alguien que fuera capaz de liderarlos.

Ya era bueno en política.

Obi-Wan recordó de repente lo que había dicho Anakin. Información que ya he puesto a disposición del público.

La mesita de noche de Obi-Wan tenía un datapad antiguo, cortesía del hotel, que nunca había usado. Nunca había sido de los que leían noticias o prestaban atención a la Red. Lo encendió y accedió a la HoloNet.

Toda la Red se había sumido en el caos. Por lo que Obi-Wan pudo reunir, Anakin había arrojado cada archivo e información que tenía sobre Sidious, desde que comenzó su carrera política hasta su muerte.

Obi-Wan no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a visitar el final del Templo Jedi. Se centró en la cobertura de noticias, los archivos que Anakin había publicado y algunas notas que había incluido. La información sobre las acciones de Palpatine fue abundante, no es de extrañar que todo el público se volviera loco, los reporteros de noticias luchaban por cubrir lo último.

Esto incluía lo que había mencionado en su mensaje oficial, pero Obi-Wan se sorprendió al descubrir que Anakin también había incluido a Padmé y su muerte. Su verdadera causa de muerte no fue publicada, solo él y Obi-Wan sabían la verdad de lo que había sucedido en Mustafar. Anakin proporcionó un informe separado sobre su relación y cómo ella había sido asesinada por ' poderes oscuros desconocidos' dejándolo como una ' viuda y un padre soltero, inconsciente de la existencia de mi hijo.

Anakin era muy bueno en política. Estaba claro que esto le había llevado mucho tiempo, un movimiento planeado por su parte. Obi-Wan siempre había sabido que Anakin era inteligente, pero este nivel de cálculo lo sorprendió.

El nombre de Luke no se incluyó en ninguno de los archivos. Obi-Wan buscó su propio nombre y, para su sorpresa, Anakin había incluido una nota sobre él en uno de los archivos finales.

Obi-Wan hojeó el texto, sin perder de vista a Luke, que ahora rodaba por el suelo y se reía para sí mismo.

El equipo... Kenobi y Skywalker... divididos por la influencia de Palpatine ... Mi mejor amigo y compañero ... La fe y la confianza de Obi-Wan hicieron posible... Él sigue siendo la persona más importante de mi vida...

Obi-Wan apagó el datapad, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

Pensó en algo que había notado sobre Anakin en Tatooine. El Alfa había cambiado. Había madurado.

Seguía siendo imprudente e impulsivo, pero claramente todo lo que le había sucedido lo había cambiado. Y para mejor.

Anakin lo había hecho. Había cumplido su papel de Elegido y trajo equilibrio a la Fuerza. Le había tomado mucho tiempo y el camino había estado lleno de traición y dolor, pero lo había logrado.

Luke se acercó a él, balbuceando y tratando de tirar de él.

\- Sí, jugaré contigo - Obi-Wan dejó el datapad de nuevo sobre la mesa y se sentó en el suelo, donde Luke empujó una pelota en su dirección.

Fuerza. Iba a tener que meditar de nuevo. Él suspiró. Una vez había dicho que Anakin iba a ser su muerte y cada día estaba más seguro de esa afirmación.

Emperador Skywalker. Obi-Wan no sabía quién estaba más loco, Anakin por hacer esto o él por seguirlo.

Un suave tirón en su vínculo con la Fuerza lo hizo pausar su juego con Luke. Fue un toque tierno, destinado a llamar su atención.

Anakin todavía estaba demasiado protegido para enviar palabras, pero envió una ola de tranquilidad.

Obi-Wan dejó que Luke jugara solo y se sentó en la cama de nuevo, concentrándose. En realidad, nunca había intentado comunicarse con Anakin estando en planetas diferentes.

Cerró los ojos, tocó el vínculo, le infundió su firma de la Fuerza e intentó enviar un mensaje.

¿Cuando?

La respuesta de Anakin fue amortiguada.

Espera. Embarcacion. Mañana.

Obi-Wan suspiró. La tensión mental de tratar de hablar con Anakin y los eventos de ese día lo estaban alcanzando.

Amor. Compañero. Luke .

Anakin soltó su conexión y Obi-Wan se desplomó contra el colchón. Su Alfa, planetas lejos de él. Un emperador.

Trató de calcular a qué hora se suponía que debían esperar el barco si Anakin realmente estaba enviando uno desde Coruscant. ¿Un día entero? resolvió llegar al puerto espacial a primera hora de la mañana.

Luke volvió a su lado, murmurando.

\- Obi - dijo y agarró con las manos la botella vacía que Obi-Wan tenía en la mesita de noche.

Obi-Wan parpadeó.

\- Luke Skywalker, tu padre se sentirá decepcionados al saber que has empezado a hablar mientras él no estaba aquí - besó la mejilla de Luke y le dio un fuerte abrazo -. Pero él se alegraría de oír me llamaste... ¿Qué? - Suspiró contra la cabeza del cachorro.

Luke rió y le tiró de la barba -. ¡Obi!

\- Sí, Luke, tu papá te permite hacer lo que quieras.

Después de atender las necesidades de Luke y cenar, Obi-Wan empacó todas sus cosas nuevamente.

Sus meditaciones nocturnas le dieron poca tranquilidad, pero se las arregló para sentirse un poco mejor. El día siguiente iba a cambiar –una vez más– toda su vida.

Cuando Luke se acurrucó contra su cuello, Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que sucediera después, esta vez no estaba solo.

Esta vez tenía a su familia.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke vestía su mejor ropa con el cabello cuidadosamente peinado.

Es decir, la ropa estaba limpia.

Obi-Wan recordó cómo era Coruscant, cómo sus ciudadanos le daban importancia a la apariencia y al estatus. Metrópolis era así. Y si iban a reunirse con el emperador, debían lucir lo mejor posible. Se suponía que los Jedi no eran vanidosos, pero incluso él siempre había dado importancia a su apariencia.

Anakin siempre se burlaba de él por su barba y cabello, pero a diferencia de su antiguo padawan, Obi-Wan nunca había dejado el Templo desaliñado.

Para él, Obi-Wan eligió una túnica color canela que también estaba limpia, y pasó algunos minutos recortándose la barba mientras Luke lo miraba con curiosidad.

Llevaba ambos sables de luz en el cinturón y todavía llevaba la capucha puesta. A pesar de que la recompensa por su cabeza había desaparecido, no tenía ganas de exhibir su rostro, especialmente con Luke alrededor.

El cachorro parecía complacido de salir de su habitación de hotel, mirando a cada persona que pasaba junto a ellos, aferrándose a su cuello.

El puerto espacial tenía el mismo aspecto que hace una semana. Pasaron por todos los hangares pero no encontraron ningún barco en particular para ellos. Anakin les había dicho que esperaran, pero lo había hecho de la manera más vaga posible.

Obi-Wan decidió comer en uno de los comensales del puerto mientras esperaban su transporte. El lugar era grande y no muy bien iluminado, perfecto para integrarse. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en una esquina del edificio, lo que les dio una vista sin restricciones de la puerta y el exterior.

Luke había arrugado la cara cuando se le presentó un plato lleno de frutas trituradas, hasta que Obi-Wan le dio una cucharada. Luego, Luke procedió a agarrar la comida con sus propias manos y metérsela en la boca.

¿Por qué Obi-Wan se había molestado en cambiarlo con su mejor ropa? Al final, tuvo que usar una servilleta como babero.

Al igual que en todos los holoproyectores que habían pasado por la calle, el del restaurante mostraba un canal de noticias de televisión local que cubría la noticia del ascenso de Anakin a emperador. Las personas sentadas en el mostrador o en las mesas estaban viendo las noticias en sus propios datapads.

Dos humanas y una Zabrak estaban sentados juntos, viendo las noticias en una pantalla pequeña. Uno, un Omega masculino, seguía jadeando ante lo que estaba leyendo.

Las dos hembras eran Betas, que seguían lanzando miradas alrededor del lugar y fulminaban con la mirada a quien se acercaba a su compañero Omega.

Obi-Wan inclinó la cabeza sobre su comida y usó la Fuerza un poco para poder escuchar su conversación.

-... ¿lo mismo?

\- Mientras tenga un trabajo, no ...

\- ¡Pero él es! ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?

Obi-Wan solía ayudar a Luke con la comida como excusa para mirar hacia arriba.

\- Quizás tengas razón - dijo la mujer Zabrak -. El emperador es atractivo.

Obi-Wan se congeló con una cuchara en la mano y Luke gritó, enojado porque no estaba siendo alimentado.

\- Lo siento, pequeño - dijo Obi-Wan tratando de limpiar las manos del cachorro y dándole la cuchara.

Debería haberlo esperado. Anakin era atractivo y lo sabía. Pero ahora no solo los Jedi y las personas que conocieron en sus misiones lo sabrían, sino toda la galaxia. 

No quería que sus inseguridades lo afectaran, pero ahora Anakin podía tener a quien quisiera en la galaxia. ¿Por qué se conformaría con su viejo y ansioso Maestro que le había fallado?

Luke lo miró y frunció el ceño, extendiendo una mano todavía sucia para tocarlo en la cara.

\- Obi - dijo.

Obi-Wan se inclinó y besó la frente del bebé.

\- Te amo, Luke - susurró. Era algo que probablemente había sabido desde que lo abrazó por primera vez como un recién nacido, pero solo ahora se atrevió a expresarlo. Luke era su hijo y Anakin le había dejado claro que por alguna extraña razón, lo amaba. No sentía que amar a Luke fuera algo malo que pudiera llevarlo al lado oscuro. Se sintió natural. Se preguntó si se estaba volviendo cada vez menos Jedi con cada día que pasaba.

Obi-Wan suspiró. No iba a permitir que nadie dudara de sus sentimientos. Especialmente ahora si iba a vivir en la capital, donde él y Anakin conocerían a gente de toda la galaxia.

Cuando Luke terminó su comida, miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Captó la mirada de un macho Alfa humano que lo miraba, pero la mayoría de la gente estaba ocupada con las últimas noticias.

Por lo que pudo deducir, la gente creía y aceptaba a Anakin. Eso era bueno. Y según lo que había escuchado, era más probable que todos aceptaran en el trono a un joven y atractivo emperador, especialmente a uno que estaba dispuesto a mostrarse en público, a diferencia del ex emperador.

Luke apartó su plato sucio y le sonrió, con la cara llena de comida.

Obi-Wan suspiró de nuevo y trató de limpiarlo, pero Luke siguió retorciéndose y apartando las manos.

Una persona se acercó a su mesa.

\- Niño gracioso. ¿Es tu sobrino?

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba. Era el Alfa quien lo había estado mirando antes.

Ese es el peor rompehielos que he escuchado, pensó Obi-Wan, y he visto a Anakin intentar coquetear bajo presión para misiones.

\- Él es mi hijo - dijo cortés pero firmemente.

El Alfa no se movió, solo sonrió -. ¿Lo es? ¿Dónde está tu pareja entonces?

Luke frunció el ceño al extraño y le murmuró algo.

\- ¡Le gusto a él! Que lindo.

Obi-Wan hizo un gesto hacia el androide servidor para que pudiera pagar su cuenta y el Alfa se acercó a su mesa.

Luke se apresuró a sentarse en el regazo de Obi-Wan, sosteniendo la cuchara en su mano y mirando al Alfa.

\- Mi compañero nos está esperando - dijo Obi-Wan -. Tenemos que irnos.

Soy demasiado mayor para esto , pensó . Fuerza, Anakin tenía razón sobre que me metiera en problemas.

Después de una semana, el olor de Anakin se estaba desvaneciendo. Apenas había indicios de él en Obi-Wan.

El Alfa se inclinó para agarrarlo del brazo y Luke le arrojó la cuchara. No. El usó la Fuerza para golpear la cuchara directamente en la cara del Alfa. Para todos los demás, parecería como si lo hubiera arrojado con la mano, pero Obi-Wan había sentido su acción en la Fuerza.

Obi-Wan inmediatamente lo agarró a él y sus maletas, se puso de pie y se alejó del extraño.

El alfa se tambaleó hacia atrás y gruñó.

\- Tú…

\- Pido disculpas - dijo Obi-Wan, tratando de difuminar la situación y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado -. A mi hijo no le gustan los extraños.

Luke sonrió dulcemente al Alfa. Había un toque de Anakin en esa sonrisa.

Salieron rápidamente de la cafetería y se perdieron entre la multitud. Obi-Wan finalmente se detuvo en un banco y sostuvo a Luke firmemente para que estuvieran cara a cara.

\- Luke, ¿qué hiciste?

Sabía desde su nacimiento que Luke era sensible a la Fuerza, pero no había dado ninguna indicación de que realmente la usara. Era normal en el templo de la guardería encontrar niños con rabietas y usando inconscientemente la Fuerza. Pero esto había sido deliberado. Luke había sentido las intenciones del Alfa, la incomodidad de Obi-Wan y había decidido actuar.

Luke se metió el pulgar en la boca y no dijo nada.

Obi-Wan se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Luke se tomó la cara con los dedos pequeños y se rió.

\- Los Skywalkers van a ser mi muerte - susurró Obi-Wan y suspiró.

Cuando miró de nuevo a su alrededor en el puerto espacial, encontró un droide humanoide plateado caminando directamente hacia ellos.

Se parecía vagamente a C-3PO, si C-3PO caminaba suavemente, tenía dos círculos negros en lugar de ojos y una raja delgada que funcionaba como boca. Este claramente no era un droide barato. Caminó hasta que estuvo solo unos metros frente a ellos y luego sus ojos se iluminan en azul.

Obi-Wan se aferró a Luke, quien, como era de esperar, quería acercarse al droide.

El droide le hizo una reverencia.

\- ¡Eres el Maestro Kenobi! - Dijo con voz aguda, hablando Básico en un tono vagamente femenino -. Fui enviado por el Maestro Vader para recuperarte a ti y a un niño humano. ¡El hijo de mi amo! ¡Ayer mismo me informó que tenía un hijo! Estoy emocionado de haberte encontrado. Te llevaré a Coruscant con el maestro Vader.

Obi-Wan lo miró, sintiéndose confundido y un poco decepcionado. ¿Por qué esperaba que Anakin los recogiera? Ahora era el emperador; no tuvo tiempo de viajar a otro planeta solo para asegurarse de que subieran a una nave. El droide era extraño, pero no sentía ninguna mala intención hacia ellos.

\- ¡Oh, lo olvidé! Yo soy E-BTG. ¡El Maestro Vader me llama Evie! También olvidé mencionar que tú también eres mi nuevo Maestro, el Maestro Kenobi. El Maestro Vader dio instrucciones explícitas.

Los ojos del droide volvieron a brillar en azul.

\- Estaré a sus servicios. He tomado sus datos biométricos y ahora le sirve, Maestro. Además de servir al Maestro Vader.

\- Obi - se quejó Luke, tratando de acercarse al droide.

-Es un placer conocerte - dijo Obi-Wan, agarrando a Luke que luchaba -. ¿Podrías llevarnos a nuestra nave?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - el droide tomó sus maletas y caminó hacia una parte más privada del puerto espacial -. ¡Debes tener muchas preguntas! ¡Sé que lo hago! Al maestro Vader no le importa que hable, pero puedo guardar silencio si quiere, maestro Kenobi.

\- Está bien - dijo Obi-Wan, aunque sabía que se trataba de la Fuerza que se reía de él, porque sí, todas las criaturas que conocía eran ruidosas -. Podemos hablar ya a bordó.

Pasaron junto a personas que todavía miraban las pantallas donde ocasionalmente aparecía Anakin, o los titulares de las noticias proclamaban cosas como ¿ ASESINO O SALVADOR? y QUÉ ESPERAR DE LA REGLA DE SKYWALKER.

La nave que había enviado Anakin era tan nueva y de aspecto tan elegante que Obi-Wan no tenía idea de qué modelo era. Parecía lo suficientemente grande como para contener quizás una docena de personas. Con una capa negra reluciente y alas gigantes.

Luke exclamó, impresionado.

El interior del barco era tan impresionante como su exterior. Con tonos negros y tierra decorando el lugar, este claramente no era un acorazado sino uno para uso privado.

Obi-Wan apenas tuvo tiempo de abrocharse en una silla muy cómoda en la cabina del piloto y se aferró a Luke cuando la nave despegó y entró inmediatamente en el hiperespacio.

\- Llegaremos a Coruscant en 4.5 horas, maestro Kenobi - dijo Evie, caminando hacia ellos -. Me complace volver al lado de mi Maestro. ¡Su hijo realmente se parece a él! Oh, me disculpo. El Maestro Vader dijo que tú también eras su padre.

\- Sí - dijo Obi-Wan, depositando a Luke en el suelo y vigilándolo mientras Luke se acercaba a las consolas y trataba de tocar los botones -. Su nombre es Luke Skywalker.

Los ojos de Evie brillaron en azul.

\- He actualizado mi archivo sobre el niño y ahora me referiré a él como Luke Skywalker, hijo de Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan tragó y cruzó los brazos sobre su cintura. Con cada día que pasaba se sentía más cómodo con su papel de padre de Luke, o madre, como diría Anakin, pero escucharlo en voz alta era algo extraño. También sintió que estaba borrando la memoria de Padmé de alguna manera. Quería que Luke creciera sabiendo sobre ella, que ella había sido quien lo había llevado en su útero.

Pero este droide era de Anakin y no sabía qué instrucciones había recibido del 'Maestro Vader'.

Luke salió de la cabina del piloto hacia una sala de estar e intentó subirse a uno de los asientos. Obi-Wan lo ayudó y se sentó a su lado. Luke pegó las manos a la ventana, mirando el interminable azul de las estrellas que pasaban a gran velocidad.

Evie caminó tras ellos y cortésmente se paró frente a Obi-Wan.

\- ¡Estoy preparado para responder cualquier pregunta que pueda tener Maestro!

Obi-Wan mantuvo una mano en la espalda de Luke, estabilizándolo.

\- Si. ¿Cómo llegaste a estar al ... servicio de tu Maestro? - no podía decir Vader en voz alta.

\- Se me entregó a mi Maestro como regalo hace unos meses. Se suponía que debía ser un simple asistente y un sanador ocasional después de sus misiones. ¡Pero el Maestro me reprogramó y me dio piezas nuevas! Ahora puedo hablar y responder solo a él. Bueno, ¡ahora tú también! - sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. Obi-Wan estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que esa era su forma de mostrar entusiasmo.

Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Quién te dio a él?

\- El ahora fallecido Palpatine. Me programó y luego me dio la orden de atender las necesidades del Maestro Vader y espiarlo. Estaba en muy mal estado. ¡Mi Maestro fue muy inteligente, por supuesto! Sabía que se suponía que debía espiarlo y me reprogramó. ¡Yo era su único compañero! Por eso me sorprendió descubrir que tenía un hijo y una pareja romántica cuando nunca los mencionó a ustedes dos, pero al Maestro Vader le gustan sus secretos.

Palpatine le había dado un droide a Anakin y se lo había quedado . Claramente, el otro hombre sabía de la inclinación de Anakin hacia los droides y había pensado que era una buena forma de tener aún más control sobre su volátil aprendiz. Obi-Wan suspiró. No dudaba de las habilidades de Anakin con los droides. Sabía que si había enviado a Evie era porque era de fiar.

Recordó R2-D2 y C-3PO. Ahora estaban con Leia. Obviamente, Anakin había extrañado tener compañeros robóticos, o alguien en quien confiar, y se había ocupado de Evie, haciéndola suyo.

Evie también había mencionado que era sanadora. ¿Se había ocupado de Anakin después de que él regresara de los castigos de Sidious?

Sintió una oleada de agradecimiento por el droide locuaz frente a él. Sabía que se suponía que debía odiar a Vader, pero de una manera retorcida, se alegraba de que el Alfa no hubiera estado completamente solo en el último año.

\- Evie, mencionaste curar a tu Maestro, me pregunto... - reflexionó -. ¿Harías un escaneo de Luke?

No importaba lo bien que los Lars se habían ocupado de Luke, no había un buen centro de curación disponible en Tatooine. Luke tenía midiclorianos para ayudarlo, pero probablemente nunca había sido revisado por un droide.

\- Cuando actualicé mi archivo sobre Luke Skywalker, hice un escaneo de su cuerpo. Es un niño sano, maestro Kenobi. - Evie ladeó la cabeza -. También te hice un escaneo. Perdóname, pero el Maestro Vader me dio la misión de cuidar de ti también. Eres un Omega macho adulto, tus hormonas son más complejas. Si hiciera un análisis más profundo, tal vez podría...

\- Eso no será necesario - dijo Obi-Wan. Aunque una parte de él se preguntó qué le diría un análisis sobre él y cómo llamó su lado Omega. ¿Era posible calcular cuándo llegaría un calor?

También quería preguntar por Anakin. Si había resultado herido en su pelea con Sidious, si lo estaba haciendo bien solo. Todavía sentía a Anakin protegiéndose y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué.

Terminó preguntando algo diferente.

\- ¿Qué ha mencionado sobre mí? - Luke se dejó caer sobre su espalda y luego rodó hasta que estuvo sentado en el regazo de Obi-Wan.

\- Él solo te mencionó ayer. Me dijo que tomara una de sus cruceros personales y volara directamente a Corellia donde un Obi-Wan Kenobi esperaba con un joven humano. Descargué tu material genético de la base de datos Imperial, para poder reconocerte. Dijo que el niño era su hijo y que tú también eras su padre. ¡Te pregunté si eras su pareja porque me encantan las historias románticas! Simplemente me miró y me apresuró a cumplir - Sus ojos azules brillaban -. Creo que es muy romántico que los haya mantenido alejados para su protección. También dijo que se suponía que yo también debía seguir tus órdenes, pero mi misión principal era reunirlos a los dos y llevarlos al Palacio Imperial en Coruscant.

Un droide que hablaba, amaba las historias románticas, podía curar y también actuaba como un droide de protocolo. Anakin .

Luke descendió con cuidado de su regazo y se arrastró hasta tocar el plano pecho reluciente de Evie.

\- ¡Oh, qué adorable! Me pregunto si Maestro Vader me programará para poder cuidarlo. Sería un fantástico droide niñera si lo dijera yo mismo.

Se inclinó, con las articulaciones tan cuidadosamente aceitadas y cuidadas que casi no emitió ningún sonido, y palmeó la cabeza de Luke con una mano de metal.

Luke dio un grito feliz y tomó su mano, metiéndola en su boca.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Luke, no - Obi-Wan se puso de pie y los separó a los dos -. Pido disculpas, ha tenido poco contacto con droides.

Evie emitió un pitido. Una risa.

\- No estoy ofendida - ella no tenía una boca real para sonreír, estaba claramente feliz -. Los dejaré a los dos solos y les avisaré cuando lleguemos.

Luke parecía decepcionado de que su nuevo juguete los abandonara. Pero luego comenzó a bostezar y tirar de la ropa de Obi-Wan.

\- Ven aquí - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, sentándose de nuevo y metiendo a Luke en su cuello -. Vamos a ver a tu papá pronto.

Luke se animó con eso -. ¡Pa! - balbuceó y trató de mirar a su alrededor.

\- Ahora no - aclaró Obi-Wan, tocando el fino cabello del niño -. En un par de horas.

Luke hizo un puchero pero volvió a bostezar, acariciando la glándula de apareamiento de Obi-Wan y luego se quedó dormido encima de él.

Obi-Wan entró en un ligero trance meditativo, acunando a Luke contra él. Tratando de despejarse de cualquier duda, incertidumbre o malestar. Fue difícil de lograr, pero logró sentirse mejor.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el barco volaba sobre Coruscant, el sol brillaba sobre la ciudad.

Su respiración se atascó en su garganta. Podría haber nacido en Stewjon, pero Coruscant era donde se había criado. Su casa.

No había visto una ciudad adecuada en un año, no había experimentado lo que era estar rodeado de miles y miles de personas, todas compartiendo el mismo espacio y viviendo sus propias vidas privadas. Lo había echado de menos, había echado de menos los imponentes edificios y el interminable desfile de barcos.

Tatooine había sido un refugio, en el fondo era una persona de ciudad. Necesitaba el sonido y la energía de estar entre otras personas. Aquí, no tuvo que esconderse. Su acento, apariencia y género secundario no eran nada grandiosos. Él era parte de la ciudad.

Luke se despertó justo a tiempo para su descenso. Parecía un poco abrumado por los edificios y el ruido y se negó a dejar los brazos de Obi-Wan.

El Palacio Imperial era enorme. Un edificio pálido que se extendía hasta los cielos. ¿Realmente iba a vivir allí? Podría albergar a miles de personas. Obi-Wan había esperado que Sidious eligiera el Templo Jedi como su hogar, pero estaba contento de no haberlo hecho, no quería a ningún Sith cerca del Templo. En cambio, el Palacio se había erigido en el centro financiero, a pocos minutos del edificio del Senado.

Evie aterrizó la nave en una parte pequeña pero muy iluminada del Palacio, probablemente un hangar privado. No había otros barcos aparte del suyo. La rampa bajó rápidamente y Obi-Wan aspiró el limpio aroma del Palacio.

Evie se inclinó rígidamente y señaló un pasillo cercano.

\- El Maestro Vader te está esperando. ¡Prepararé sus habitaciones! 

Obi-Wan arregló su ropa y la de Luke, asegurándose de que estuvieran presentables y de que su cabello estuviera cuidadosamente arreglado. Besó la mejilla de Luke y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Podía sentir una presencia oscura que había asociado con Anakin, pero también sentía… gente. El palacio estaba lleno de gente. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo blanco interminable hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta solitaria custodiada por no menos de una docena de soldados de asalto.

Obi-Wan levantó a Luke sobre su cadera y se preparó.

Dos soldados se alejaron de la puerta, que se abrió para revelar una majestuosa habitación color crema con techos altos y ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz. La conversación y la risa llegaron a sus oídos, pero cuando Obi-Wan dio un paso hacia un largo pasillo alfombrado de color marrón, la conversación se calmó y la multitud se movió para dejarles paso.

Al otro lado de la habitación, una silla negra solitaria, o más bien un trono, estaba ocupada en una plataforma elevada. Una persona que vestía ropa negra tan oscura que casi se mezclaba con el trono.

El emperador se sentó sobre la multitud, examinando a sus súbditos. Distante e intimidante.

Obi-Wan se enderezó.

La sala del trono estaba llena de gente de todas las razas y géneros. Todos ellos con ropa lujosa. Todos ellos mirando a Obi-Wan y Luke.

Sosteniendo su cabeza en alto y Luke aún más cerca, Obi-Wan caminó directamente hacia el camino que conducía al trono negro ubicado en el estrado.

-... eso es...

-.¡General Kenobi!

-... y el niño...

Luke escondió su rostro en el cuello de Obi-Wan, gimiendo suavemente. Obi-Wan fingió que no podía oír y siguió caminando por el pasillo bastante largo hasta que la figura sentada en el trono se hizo más visible.

El atuendo de Anakin era el mismo que había usado durante su mensaje oficial, su cabello exasperantemente desordenado y sus ojos dorados serios. Su postura logró ser a la vez autoritaria e indolente.

Obi-Wan se detuvo al pie del estrado y se preguntó si se suponía que debía arrodillarse. Anakin lo miró a los ojos y hubo una combinación de emociones-triunfo, amor, miedo, posesividad- que hicieron que Obi-Wan quisiera tener este reencuentro en un lugar más privado. El vínculo de la Fuerza zumbó entre ellos.

Luke notó que se habían detenido y se volvió para mirar hacia el trono.

\- ¡Pa!

Obi-Wan lo dejó en el suelo antes de que pudiera tirarse de cabeza al suelo.

Luke intentó subir los largos escalones, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a gatear, Anakin descendió del trono a pasos rápidos, con la capa ondeando detrás de él. Se arrodilló en el suelo y abrazó a Luke, dándole un abrazo sofocante.

La habitación que se había quedado en silencio comenzó a llenarse lentamente de nuevo con suaves murmullos.

Luke tiró del cabello de Anakin y se rió, balbuceando y tratando de acercarse aún más a su padre. Obi-Wan sonrió, al menos su reunión había ido bien. Nadie podía negar que existía un amor genuino entre ellos.

Anakin se levantó, sosteniendo a Luke en sus brazos y descendió hasta que estuvo al mismo nivel que Obi-Wan. La habitación quedó en silencio una vez más, como si contuviera la respiración.

Anakin se arrodilló de nuevo, sin soltar a Luke. Miró a Obi-Wan con feroces ojos dorados, rozando posesivamente su firma de la Fuerza contra la de Obi-Wan.

\- Bienvenido a casa, amado mío - dijo.


	13. Chapter 13

Una pequeña legión de Guardias Imperiales con intimidantes atuendos rojos los siguió cinco pisos más abajo debajo de la sala del trono, protegiendo a su nuevo emperador y su familia, hasta que Anakin, Luke y Obi-Wan entraron en un pequeño ascensor privado y luego se marcharon.

Tan pronto como descendieron, los tres entraron en un pequeño vestíbulo que conducía a una habitación blanca vacía con una ventana gigante a un lado. Anakin los condujo a través de la habitación y caminó por un pasillo brillantemente iluminado con Luke en una de sus caderas y la otra mano apretada sobre la cintura de Obi-Wan.

Todo parecía blanco y vacío en el lugar. Había muchas puertas en el pasillo, pero Anakin no se detuvo hasta que llegó a una situada cerca del medio del pasillo.

Obi-Wan no dijo nada, pero siguió intentando robarle miradas. Ocasionalmente, la firma de la Fuerza de Anakin se frotaba contra la suya de la manera más placentera, pero su vínculo seguía protegido.

Algo andaba mal. Obi-Wan podía sentirlo.

Esta no era la reunión amorosa y acogedora que había esperado. Después de la escena que había causado frente a todos, Anakin simplemente los agarró a los dos, subió al estrado y atravesó una puerta cercana, dejando a todos jadeando y murmurando.

Obi-Wan había sido reclamado públicamente, de una manera que se sentía más personal que si el Alfa le hubiera arrancado la ropa y lo hubiera tomado frente a la multitud.

A Obi-Wan nunca le había gustado particularmente estar en el centro de la atención o la política, era demasiado pragmático, demasiado Jedi. Se suponía que debía ser un partido neutral, no estar en medio de las cosas. No... lo que sea que Anakin había planeado para él.

El compañero de un emperador… era un emperador.

Luke siguió frotando su rostro contra el cuello de Anakin, arrullando felizmente. No se dio cuenta por completo de lo que había sucedido.

Anakin los había llevado a una habitación que solo contenía una cuna de madera y cajas con juguetes que ni siquiera habían sido desempacados. También tenía una ventana, pero era más pequeña.

\- Esto es para Luke - dijo Anakin rotundamente y depositó al cachorro en el suelo, quien inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia los juguetes -. Evie puede cuidar de él por un tiempo.

Como si la hubieran convocado, Evie entró en la habitación y emitió un pitido feliz.

\- ¡Oh, sabía que iba a tener la oportunidad de cuidarlo! - miró a Obi-Wan y se fijó en su expresión -. ¡No se preocupe, Maestro Kenobi! ¡He descargado información sobre cómo cuidar a los niños pequeños!

Eso no fue en lo más mínimo reconfortante. Pero al menos Luke parecía distraído por sus nuevos objetos.

Anakin lo agarró de nuevo por la cintura, los dedos se clavaron dolorosamente en su piel y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo y hacia una habitación cercana.

— Anakin —comenzó a decir Obi-Wan mientras entraban en una habitación bastante mal iluminada. Tenía el mismo diseño que el de Luke más una puerta lateral, pero sus paredes eran grises y también estaba en completo desorden, partes de droides, ropa tirada al suelo y algunos muebles rotos. Había una oscuridad persistente que nublaba la habitación.

Anakin lo dejó ir cuando la puerta se cerró con un siseo detrás de ellos y luego lo empujó contra un escritorio negro que permanecía de pie.

La espalda de Obi-Wan golpeó el frío duracero y se agarró al borde de la mesa.

\- Anakin - lo intentó de nuevo, acariciando su vínculo y tratando de mostrar afecto a pesar de que estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Anakin gruñó, los ojos dorados destellaron y se arrojó sobre Obi-Wan, de pie entre las piernas abiertas del Omega. Con su brazo mecánico, rápidamente quitó la túnica y la camisa de Obi-Wan, tirando de los sables de luz y dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Miró al Omega semidesnudo con hambre y posesividad.

\- Mío - gruñó.

Obi-Wan tragó saliva, tratando de fingir que no se estaba excitando. Trató de tocar a Anakin, pero el Alfa le agarró las manos y las sujetó a la mesa.

Entonces Anakin quería actuar como un Alfa. Obi-Wan podía aceptar eso en algunos casos, pero su vínculo protegido era preocupante.

La boca de Anakin fue inmediatamente hacia el cuello de Obi-Wan, besando y mordiendo con fuerza la piel pálida. La glándula de apareamiento recibió especial atención, la lengua suave y húmeda la acariciaba una y otra vez hasta que Obi-Wan estaba temblando, el cuello completamente desnudo ante las atenciones del Alfa, sus erecciones frotándose una contra la otra.

Sus pezones y pecho se sentían sensibles, estimulados con cada roce del duro traje de Anakin contra ellos.

\- Anakin - suspiró, tratando de generar más fricción, pero Anakin se apartó, desnudándose de la capa y del traje. Ambos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo, Anakin gruñó suavemente.

El negro le sentaba bien a Anakin, pero un Anakin desnudo era aún más agradable a los ojos de Obi-Wan.

Permaneció pegado a la mesa, jadeando y deseando poder quitarse también toda la ropa.

En lugar de tocarlo de nuevo, Anakin ahuecó su propia erección impresionante, acariciándola con fuerza y sin romper el contacto visual con el Omega que se mostraba frente a él.

\- Mío. Mi Omega, mi Obi-Wan, mío - parecía completamente poseído, dando rápidos golpes a su polla y los ojos enfocados solo en Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gimió y se lanzó al aire vacío, sintiendo que su entrada se llenaba de resbaladizo lubricante

Anakin se acercó de nuevo, gruñó y empujó a Obi-Wan para que ahora estuviera completamente acostado sobre el escritorio. Siguió acariciándose a sí mismo, su polla roja y goteando pre-semen.

Las manos de Obi-Wan intentaron agarrar al Alfa de nuevo, pero Anakin las agarró hasta que quedaron estiradas sobre su cabeza, con una mano mecánica sosteniéndolas allí. Con su otra mano, siguió tocándose encima de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan pensó que ya se había excitado antes. Pero esto fue una tortura. No podía tocar a Anakin y Anakin no lo tocaba a él. Trató de frotar sus pantalones de tienda en cualquier parte del cuerpo de Anakin que se acercara.

\- Por favor, Anakin.

La presencia oscura que era Anakin en la Fuerza se volvió más intensa, chocando contra la firma de la Fuerza de Obi-Wan. Anakin no lo tocaba físicamente, sino que mezclaba sus firmas de la Fuerza hasta que se convirtieron en una, enviándole oleadas de placer y calidez.

Obi-Wan gimió y estuvo a punto de correrse. Anakin gimió y se inclinó para besarlo, mordiendo sus labios.

\- Obi-Wan - sus ojos dorados se pusieron vidriosos -. Mío.

Y luego gimió de nuevo, recorriendo todo el pecho y el cuello de Obi-Wan, marcándolo con su abundante semilla. Frotó su rodilla contra la erección de Obi-Wan, dándole la fricción que tanto necesitaba y luego Obi-Wan se estaba acercando también, la cabeza golpeando contra el escritorio, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso de placer.

Anakin soltó sus brazos y dio un paso atrás, examinando su trabajo.

Hubo una grieta en los escudos de Anakin y Obi-Wan se estremeció, recibiendo una miríada de sentimientos y pensamientos.

Un omega libertino tendido frente a él marcado con su esperma caliente. Mío. Mio. Mi Omega, proteger Obi-Wan marca mírate nadie puede tenerte todo mío para siempre mi compañero. Compañero. Compañero. Proteger a mi Obi-wan. Compañero.

Obi-Wan se deslizó del escritorio para sentarse con cautela en el suelo, haciendo una mueca a su ropa interior pegajosa. No se atrevía a tocar su cuerpo lleno de su esencia, sabiendo que esto era lo que Anakin quería, para exigir su reclamo como lo había hecho antes, excepto de una manera más privada.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, una parte de él estaba zumbando de placer al estar cubierto con la semilla de Anakin.

Anakin se dejó caer a su lado y lo tiró al suelo hasta que Obi-Wan estuvo acostado sobre su pecho, una de las manos del Alfa extendió el material pegajoso por todo el pecho del Omega.

\- Anakin, ¿de verdad? Tan incivilizado - resopló Obi-Wan.

Anakin agarró el cuello de Obi-Wan con una mano y tiró de él hasta que Omega dejó al descubierto su cuello. Con su otra mano, recogió el contenido del estómago de Obi-Wan y lo colocó en los labios del Omega.

\- Traga - ordenó. Había un brillo oscuro en sus ojos, pero Obi-Wan no sintió ningún peligro real.

Conteniendo un gemido, Obi-Wan abrió la boca y colocó el dedo cálido de Anakin en su lengua, probando la fuerte semilla Alfa.

Comenzó con pequeñas lamidas, tratando de limpiarlo. Se chupó todo el dedo y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta, tragándose la liberación del Alfa.

Anakin soltó su cuello, respirando con dificultad.

\- Obi-Wan - susurró, mirándolo como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

El rubor de Obi-Wan eligió aparecer en ese momento. ¿Realmente había…? Se humedeció los labios. Sí, lo había hecho.

Anakin lo besó, probándose a sí mismo en los labios de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan se aferró a él. No se habían besado en más de una semana y él lo había echado de menos, había echado de menos el afecto de Anakin.

El sabor de Anakin permaneció en su boca, pero no dudó en devolverle el beso, para experimentar la boca suave e insistente del Alfa en la suya.

Finalmente, Obi-Wan lo agarró por la muñeca e intentó levantarse en busca de más.

\- No - gruñó Anakin, tirando de él para que volvieran a acostarse -. Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo -dio un gruñido frustrado.

\- ¿Es por eso que me has estado protegiendo - Preguntó Obi-Wan mientras acariciaba la mejilla del Alfa. El aroma de Anakin era tal como lo recordaba, o incluso mejor.

\- No porque estuviera caliente - resopló Anakin, frotando su rostro contra el cabello de Obi-Wan -. Quiero decir, yo estaba... pero yo... cuando maté... - se detuvo y tomó aliento.

Lentamente, bajó sus escudos y Obi-Wan vislumbró lo que realmente sentía Anakin. Ira, posesividad, codicia, orgullo. El Lado Oscuro rozó su mente y Obi-Wan retrocedió.

\- Tuve que usar el Lado Oscuro para matarlo - explicó Anakin -. Y ahora no puedo deshacerme de él. No creo que alguna vez pueda deshacerme de él, pero estaba progresando para volver a ser yo mismo. Siento que soy Vader de nuevo y no sé cómo detenerlo.

Anakin inclinó la cabeza contra el hombro de Obi-Wan y su cuerpo tembló como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- Cuando te vi entrar con Luke, quise morderte delante de todos. Para aparearme contigo mientras todos miraban. No sé cómo me contuve. Para hacerte montarme en el trono mientras la galaxia miraba para que supieran que eras mío y yo era tuyo. Quería matar a todos los que te miraban, se suponía que solo yo te puedo mirar.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan puso una mano sobre el cabello dorado que le hacía cosquillas en la cara -. Querido.

\- ¡Sé que está mal Obi-Wan! Sé que no es saludable. Pero no quería que lo supieras, que me odiaras - sollozó -. Pero no puedo mentirte. No otra vez.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

\- Y no quiero usarte como excusa para volver al lado de la Luz - dijo Anakin apresuradamente -. Por supuesto que me ayudas Obi-Wan, pero quiero hacerlo yo, tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta. Usé a Padmé como excusa para caer, no quiero culpar a nadie más por mis acciones.

-Anakin, por lo que me estás diciendo y sintiendo...- Obi-Wan envió una ola de afecto a través de su vínculo ahora abierto -. Ya estás progresando. El hecho de que puedas decir que estás siendo influenciado por el lado oscuro y rechazarlo... es impresionante, Anakin. ¿De verdad crees que alguien puede volver después de caer? ¿Que no lucharían?

Anakin lo besó en el hombro y lo miró. Ojos dorados no tan salvajes como antes.

\- Gracias. Por todo —dijo, pasando una mano por el pecho manchado de Obi-Wan.

Se tumbaron en el suelo, respirando juntos, disfrutando de estar en la compañía del otro de nuevo.

\- ¿Estabas herido? - Murmuró Obi-Wan en voz baja, pasando sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo de Anakin.

\- No, al menos no físicamente - respondió Anakin con un suspiro -. Solo los efectos del Lado Oscuro.

\- ¿El lado oscuro te hizo hacer esto? - preguntó Obi-Wan, levantando una ceja y señalando el desorden en su cuerpo.

Anakin sonrió y lo lamió en el cuello, deteniéndose para chupar su glándula de apareamiento una vez más.

\- Eso es fue yo. Simplemente te extrañé, tu presencia, tu olor.

Obi-Wan resopló y se puso de pie. Necesitaba desesperadamente limpiarse.

\- ¿Ahora que? - preguntó.

\- Bueno, después de que nos marquemos, que quería que fuera en una ocasión especial, tal vez tu calor, estaba pensando que deberíamos casarnos también, muchos planetas no reconocen los apareamientos porque no tienen géneros secundarios, así que casarse nos dejaría en sus buenas gracias - dijo Anakin casualmente, de pie en toda su gloria desnudo -. Entonces... he estado pensando que puedes gobernar a mi lado - murmuró mirando a otro lado -. ¡Sé que no quieres poder! Que no te importa la política, pero creo que por eso serías tan bueno, además de que ya tienes experiencia como negociador.

Obi-Wan lo miró con la boca abierta.

\- O puedes quedarte aquí con Luke - añadió Anakin rápidamente -. ¡No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras! Quizás puedas hacer algunas apariciones y quedarte la mayor parte del tiempo aquí con nuestros hijos. Pensé que incluso querrías reconstruir la Orden Jedi y... - se detuvo después de ver el rostro de Obi-Wan.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan, rotundamente -. Quise decir ahora qué. ¿Limpiarns primero y luego revisamos a Luke?

\- Oh - dijo Anakin tímidamente, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello dorado -. Sí, lo que dije...

\- Veo que tienes muchos planes para nosotros - dijo Obi-Wan, intentando cruzar los brazos frente a él y luego dándose cuenta de que si lo hacía, se iba a ensuciar aún más.

\- Obi-Wan, yo... - Anakin se acercó a él -. Quería decir lo que dije. Eso es lo que quiero y deseo, pero si tú no, lo entiendo.

Obi-Wan suspiró y lo agarró por la cara, frotando con el pulgar la mandíbula del Alfa. Anakin se relajó de inmediato.

\- No estoy enojado ni estoy retrocediendo, Anakin. Solo estoy... sorprendido de la cantidad de pensamiento que le has dado a esto. Hablamos sobre el apareamiento, pero poco más.

Apareamiento. Matrimonio. Niños. Decisión. Fue un poco abrumador y Obi-Wan ya deseaba tener unos minutos para sí mismo para reflexionar sobre todo.

Anakin lo agarró por las caderas, inclinándose hacia el toque.

\- Lo sé. No teníamos el tiempo y luego no quería hacerme ilusiones en caso de eso, ya sabes - hizo una mueca -. Pero también quiero casarme contigo, llamarte mi esposo y mi pareja, no solo por razones políticas.

\- Espero una propuesta mejor, entonces - dijo Obi-Wan -. Eso no fue muy romántico en absoluto. No es que le importara mucho, pero la propuesta había sido un poco anticlimática.

\- Ya he pensado en algo -dijo Anakin sonriendo y moviéndolo hacia una puerta cercana donde afortunadamente esperaba una bañera -. Ya verás.

\- Y yo gobernando…. Sería un emperador, ¿no? ¿Emperador consorte? No había emperadores en la república, por lo que estaba perdido y también un poco aturdido ante la idea de tener que tomar decisiones que afectaran a toda una galaxia. Había sido educado para difundir conflictos con la diplomacia, pero a pequeña escala.

Anakin preparó el agua mientras Obi-Wan se quitaba el resto de su ropa sucia y luego Anakin los bajó suavemente a la tina.

\- Sí, tu título sería emperador. Pero necesito asesores, gente en la que pueda confiar. Estoy creando un nuevo Consejo Imperial. Obviamente, te tengo a ti, pero si realmente te metieras en eso… te lo agradecería, esta galaxia es un desastre - tiró de Obi-Wan hasta que estuvo sentado entre sus piernas y suavemente lavó su pecho -. Estoy realmente tentado de dejarte así, conmigo encima de ti - susurró en el oído de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan resopló, apoyándose contra él, sintiendo el agua tibia relajar sus músculos.

\- Si el emperador actúa así, ¿qué puedes esperar de los demás?

\- Me complacería que todos trataran a sus compañeros así - Anakin pasó un dedo mojado por la columna de Obi-Wan, dejando la piel de gallina a su paso -. Eres tan receptivo, tan sensible a mi toque.

Obi-Wan desnudó su cuello, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Anakin en su nuca y se estremeció. Nadie lo había tocado así, podía sentir el afecto de Anakin hacia él con cada golpe.

\- Yo... disfruto tu toque - susurró, mirando a Anakin, sintiendo la mano del Alfa acariciar su cadera.

Anakin gruñó suavemente y mordió suavemente el cuello de Obi-Wan, chupando la piel pálida.

\- Disfruto viendo tus reacciones. Mi hermoso Omega receptivo.

Obi-Wan hizo un ruido suave, el cuerpo temblaba bajo el agua. Giró la cabeza para acariciar la mejilla del Alfa.

Anakin le sonrió y cerró los ojos por un momento, apretando los brazos alrededor de Obi-Wan.

\- Lo que dije antes ... eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no solo gobernar conmigo.

\- Había pensado en el Templo - admitió Obi-Wan, acariciando las tonificadas piernas de Anakin bajo el agua -. Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Además de que llevaría años, es un plan a largo plazo.

\- Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin en su oído -. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. La destrucción de la Orden depende de mí y sabes cómo quiero mejorar las cosas, así que te apoyaré en lo que elijas. No creo que pueda entrar a ese edificio nunca más, pero puedo y te daré todas las herramientas que necesites.

Obi-Wan se hundió contra él.

\- ¿Y niños? ¿En plural? - él susurró.

Podía sentir el rostro engreído de Anakin contra su cabello.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Anakin moviendo su mano bajo el agua hasta que sostuvo la parte baja del vientre de Obi-Wan -. Siempre quise una familia grande y dijiste que quizás querías más hijos después de Luke. Después de todo, has estado practicando con él.

Obi-Wan movió sus manos, poniéndolas encima de las de Anakin, presionando ligeramente contra su vientre.

\- Luke no es un experimento, pero sí, he sido padre a tiempo completo la semana pasada - volvió la cabeza para mirar a Anakin. Le había gustado cuidar de Luke, actuar como padre. Las interminables muestras de afecto de su cachorro -. No fue tan malo.

Anakin sonrió y le dio un ligero beso.

\- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con más? ¿O quizás quiere volver a los supresores? Como emperador, tendrías lo mejor de la galaxia, por supuesto. ¿O tal vez supresores y luego niños? Lo siento —mordió tiernamente la mandíbula de Obi-Wan —. Es tu cuerpo.

\- Yo... me gustaría permitirme experimentar lo que es ser verdaderamente un Omega, sin supresores - dijo Obi-Wan, expresando algo que había estado pensando durante un tiempo. Apretó el agarre sobre su estómago -. Supongo que será una experiencia diferente con un compañero - Miró a Anakin, tragando -. Podríamos intentarlo para los niños, aunque no en mi próxima celo... quizás el siguiente.

Anakin ronroneó y Obi-Wan se relajó contra su pecho, manteniendo las manos juntas.

\- Eso es genial - dijo Anakin perezosamente -. Tenemos todo este piso para llenar con cachorros.

\- Anakin - gimió Obi-Wan -. No arruines mi estado de ánimo.

Anakin se encogió de hombros y se incorporó, tirando de Obi-Wan contra él y agarrando una toalla cercana.

\- Es verdad. Todo este piso solía ser mío, pero ahora es nuestro —secó suavemente a Obi-Wan y luego se agachó para besar la parte inferior del estómago de Obi-Wan, manteniendo el contacto visual—. Hay docenas y docenas de habitaciones solo en este piso. Y has visto lo grande que es el Palacio, así que si quieres empezar ahora... 

Obi-Wan resopló y se alejó, atándose una toalla sobre las caderas. Estaba mortificado y exuberante después de su charla. Poco a poco estaba comenzando a aceptar la idea de la familia y Luke como su hijo, pero ¿docenas de niños? No había sido criado para crear un linaje, sino para proteger y servir.

Y al mismo tiempo, la idea de estar con Anakin y llevar a sus hijos… Se preguntó si todos los Omegas sentían lo mismo, que había una parte de ellos que quería procrear y nutrir. Era compasivo y cariñoso, pero tener un papel permanente como madre era abrumador.

Sin embargo, sabía que si decía que no, que si decía que solo quería a Luke en sus vidas, Anakin lo entendería. No lo empujaría ni lo engendraría contra su voluntad. Muchos Omegas, especialmente fuera de los Mundos del Núcleo, no tuvieron las mismas oportunidades.

Sintió que podía estar a salvo con Anakin. Podría apoyarse en Anakin. Algo que no había podido hacer durante mucho tiempo. Confiar y amar a Anakin no era del todo nuevo, pero ahora esta confianza y amor provenían de un ángulo romántico.

Era un Omega que confiaba en que este Alfa se ocuparía de él y de sus necesidades. Obi-Wan nunca había tenido eso, criado para no prestar especial atención a su género secundario.

Y ahora, a casi los cuarenta, estaba empezando a querer explorar lo que significaba ser un Omega, estar emparejado con niños. No iba a olvidar todo lo que había logrado o logrado. Todavía era un Maestro Jedi y un ex General pero... sí, este era un nuevo capítulo en su vida, y tenía que entrar en él sin dudarlo.

Regresó a la habitación en la que habían estado antes, mirando el desastre que había creado Anakin. Se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados, juzgándolo en silencio.

Anakin entró tras él, cómodo en su desnudez.

\- Sé que nunca has sido particularmente ordenado, pero ¿era necesario este lío? - Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja juzgadora.

\- Este es mi taller. No oficialmente, pero aquí es donde trabajé en mis cosas. La silla y la mesa rotas - hizo una pausa -. Los rompí ayer, estaba... después de Sidious no pude calmarme y arremetí.

\- Ya veo - dijo Obi-Wan secamente -. Tenemos que ver cómo está Luke.

No quería ir semidesnudo, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse. Evie dijo que quería ser un droide niñera, no que lo fuera. Esperaba que si pasaba algo, lo sintiera en la Fuerza.

\- Sí - respondió Anakin -. Espera - Regresó al más refresco y trajo dos túnicas de seda negra. Se puso uno, la ató y luego ayudó a Obi-Wan a ponerse el otro.

El aroma de Anakin lo envolvió y él lo inhaló, suspirando suavemente. Las mangas eran un poco grandes y el dobladillo llegaba más allá de sus rodillas, destinado a un cuerpo más ancho y alto, pero era suave y mejor que estar desnudo.

Anakin lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Obi-Wan, haciendo un nudo apretado y quitándose la toalla.

\- El negro no es realmente tu color, pero te ves bien con mi ropa - se humedeció los labios -. Te hace parecer más pequeño, más delicado.

\- Anakin, podría ganarte en un duelo con sables de luz en un minuto, guarda silencio - Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Se detuvo en el pasillo blanco, tratando de recordar qué habitación era la de Luke. Anakin apareció detrás de él y le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, guiándolo.

\- El hecho de que puedas patearme el trasero te hace aún más atractivo Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin sonriendo.

Evie estaba terminando de poner los juguetes en cajas cuando entraron. Luke dejó caer la pelota que estaba masticando y gritó de alegría cuando los vio. Caminó hacia Anakin chillando de felicidad.

\- ¡Pa! - agarró las piernas de Anakin.

Anakin lo abrazó y lo colmó de besos. Luke se rió y batió las manos.

\- ¿Cuándo empezó a hablar? - preguntó Anakin entre besos.

\- Fue un proceso gradual. Pero sí te reconoció cuando apareció tu mensaje.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo - dijo Anakin con aire de suficiencia -. Es inteligente y reconocería a su padre en cualquier lugar.

Luke tiró de su cabello y luego extendió sus manos hacia Obi-Wan.

\- Sí, está bien - dijo Obi-Wan agarrándolo -. Dile cómo me llamó.

Luke sonrió tímidamente y lo olió ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que dijo el? - preguntó Anakin, mirándolos -. Luke, ¿quién es él? -señaló a Obi-Wan.

\- Obi - dijo Luke suavemente y pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Obi-Wan.

Anakin se rió. El muy bastardo se rió..

\- ¡Sí, ese es Obi! Bien hecho Luke, tu mamá Obi - sus hombros temblaron en una risa silenciosa y sus ojos dejaron de ser dorados por un momento.

\- Esto no es divertido Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan y miró a Luke con seriedad -. Mi nombre es Obi-Wan, no... eso.

\- Obi - dijo Luke rápidamente y le dio un beso descuidado en la mejilla.

Obi-Wan acercó a su cachorro y suspiró.

\- Eres peor que tu papá - dijo, aunque había disfrutado del beso -. También usó la Fuerza - agregó -. Creo que tiene la edad suficiente para presentarle algunos conceptos, sobre todo cómo controlarlo.

Anakin los acercó a los dos, como si necesitara tenerlos en sus brazos constantemente.

\- ¿Cómo lo usó? ¿Quieres entrenarlo como Jedi? - Los empujó a los dos fuera de la habitación y los metió en otra, esta era más grande con solo un espejo en una pared, una cama negra gigante y una ventana de pared a pared que miraba hacia la ciudad. La luz del sol entraba a raudales en la habitación, iluminándola.

Obi-Wan miró a su alrededor. La cama estaba hecha, pero no había nada más en esta habitación.

\- Le tiró una cuchara a alguien, y no, no como un Jedi, sino como alguien que es sensible a la Fuerza. Necesita tener control sobre la Fuerza - miró a Anakin -. ¿Esta es tu habitación?

\- Nuestra habitación - corrigió Anakin y frunció el ceño, acariciando la mejilla de Luke -. Eso no suena como algo que él haría.

Obi-Wan vaciló -. Ah, no, pero ...

El ceño de Anakin se profundizó y los acercó más a su pecho -. ¿Que pasó?

Luke se retorció, exigiendo que lo bajaran. Obi-Wan lo depositó en el suelo y el niño se acercó inmediatamente a la ventana.

\- Una persona se acercó a nosotros que Luke no disfrutó, así que le tiró una cuchara - dijo Obi-Wan de manera uniforme -. Fe un momento más bien Skywalker de él.

Anakin metió las manos dentro de la túnica de Obi-Wan.

\- ¿Alguien? - gruñó en su oído -. ¿Un Alfa?

Obi-Wan desnudó su cuello, sabiendo que la túnica endeble no hacía nada para ocultar su olor en esta posición.

\- Si - dijo en voz baja -. Un Alfa intentó coquetear y sostener mi brazo, por lo que Luke reaccionó. No debería haberlo hecho.

Anakin se congeló por un momento con su nariz en el cuello de Obi-Wan y luego comenzó a reír, muy fuerte.

Obi-Wan lo empujó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No veo qué es gracioso, Anakin. La Fuerza no es un juguete.

Anakin se acercó a Luke y lo hizo girar en el aire hasta que padre e hijo se rieron.

\- Luke, te amo. Eres el mejor. ¡Defendiste a tu mamá! - Anakin giró y Luke lo agarró por las solapas de la túnica, gritando de alegría -. Está bien usar la Fuerza para proteger a Obi-Wan si no estoy allí.

\- ¡Obi! - se rió Luke, el cabello completamente revuelto. La ropa limpia que Obi-Wan le había puesto estaba arrugada.

\- Obi-Wan - corrigió Obi-Wan, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que hacer que Luke lo llamara por su nombre completo no tenía sentido -. Y yo no corría ningún peligro.

Luke comenzó a balbucearle a su padre y Anakin asintió solemnemente como si entendiera cada palabra.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo - respondió Anakin a Luke con una sonrisa -. ¿Qué? - añadió al notar la expresión severa de Obi-Wan -. Luke es un bebé bueno e inteligente, pero atacará si se meten con su mamá, ¿cómo puedo enojarme?

Obi-Wan se frotó la cara y se acarició la barba con suavidad.

\- Reanudaremos esta conversación más tarde - dijo con un suspiro -. Dame un recorrido por el lugar o por este piso al menos.

Anakin dejó a Luke en el suelo y agarró a su hijo de la mano.

\- Sígueme - dijo.

El piso –el noventa y cinco de cada cien, agregó Anakin– tenía solo unas pocas habitaciones habitadas. El taller de Anakin con un fresco, una sala de entrenamiento, su dormitorio que también contenía un fresco, la habitación de Luke y una amplia cocina.

Aparentemente Anakin, o mejor dicho Vader, rara vez pasaba tiempo en el Palacio y cuando lo hacía, dormía o practicaba con su sable de luz. Según Evie, solo en el piso noventa y cinco había cincuenta habitaciones más disponibles.

\- Hay droides de limpieza por todas partes, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso - dijo Anakin entrando en una habitación con ventanas largas y lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a una pequeña multitud -. Y puedes conseguir comida con solo presionar un botón. Esta habitación —señaló a las paredes—. Pensé que podría ser un comedor, o algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos los tres. ¿Quizás sofás? No tengo ni idea de decoración. O tal vez la primera habitación a la que entramos, podría ser una sala de estar.

Obi-Wan examinó la habitación. Tampoco era un decorador experto, pero sabía que lo que eligiera iba a ser al menos más coherente y organizado que la elección de Anakin.

\- Está bien - estuvo de acuerdo -. Una sala común sería apropiada.

\- Le diré a Evie que puede ayudarte a comprar todo. Confío en que tendrás buen gusto, Obi-Wan - bromeó Anakin.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan en un tono paciente -. De nosotros dos, ¿quién es el que es racional y el que realmente planea las cosas?

Anakin soltó a Luke y se movió hacia él para besarlo en los labios.

\- Tienes razón. Yo actúo y tu planeas. Un equilibrio perfecto - Se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Luke -. ¿Vas a ser como yo? ¿O pensar antes de actuar?

\- Lo dices como si usar células cerebrales fuera un crimen, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan negando con la cabeza -. Y él ya es más cauteloso que tu - sonrió -. Hazle cosquillas.

\- ¡No! ¡Obi! - Luke trató de escapar cuando escucho eso, pero las manos de Anakin lo alcanzaron, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados y el cuello. Luke cayó al suelo, chillando, todo su cuerpo temblando de risa.

Anakin le sonrió y luego a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa, apoyado contra una pared. Observó por un momento cómo Luke luchaba por liberarse y cómo Anakin parecía estar aún más relajado, su firma de la Fuerza oscura estaba presente pero estable.

\- Espera, recordé algo - dijo Anakin recogiendo a un Luke que se reía -. Una habitación para ti.

\- ¿Para mi? - preguntó Obi-Wan -. No necesito un taller como tú.

\- Lo sé - aseguró Anakin, llevándolos a, si Obi-Wan recordaba correctamente, una puerta que estaba al lado de su dormitorio -. Pensé que querrías tener tu propio lugar para meditar y tal vez anidar si no quieres hacerlo en nuestro dormitorio. No sé exactamente cómo funciona el anidamiento, pero...

Luke observó en silencio la habitación, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no había juguetes, bostezó contra el cuello de su padre, olfateándolo.

Obi-Wan entró en la habitación que era comparativamente más pequeña que sus habitaciones, con una minúscula ventana cuadrada y paredes blancas. Aunque estaba desnudo, su tamaño le daba un aura segura y privada que le gustaba a Obi-Wan.

\- Sí - se escuchó a sí mismo decir -. Esto podría funcionar.

Anakin estaba orgulloso, sonriéndole. Dejó a un Luke somnoliento en el suelo, que rodó sobre su espalda y se mordió el puño.

Obi-Wan se quedó quieto por un momento.

\- Lo que dijiste antes ... Me gustaría quedarme con Luke, al menos hasta que hayamos arreglado todo en este piso - dijo, tirando de sus mangas y deseando volver a ponerse su propia ropa -. Entonces creo que podría acompañarte y ver cómo puedo ayudarte - vaciló -. Ser emperador no es un papel que haya deseado ni creo que podría...

\- No, lo entiendo - dijo Anakin caminando para pararse junto a él -. Creo que tu plan es genial. Un día a la vez.

Obi-Wan miró fijamente a los ojos dorados de Anakin y lo besó, agarrándolo por la cara. El Alfa generalmente iniciaba el contacto, pero estaba empezando a gustarle poder abrazarlo y besarlo. Después de todo, había aceptado pasar el resto de su vida con Anakin.

Y luego dijo algo que había sabido durante mucho tiempo pero que nunca expresó en voz alta.

\- Te amo, Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, solo para ellos dos.

Esta vez los ojos de Anakin se pusieron azules por un largo momento.

\- Yo también te amo, Obi-Wan - dijo, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. Agarró la cintura de Obi-Wan y lo sumergió, dándole un beso profundo, que dejó a ambos jadeando -. Mi amado.


	14. Chapter 14

Luke golpeó su mano contra la pared de su habitación. El pequeño holograma de la carrera de vainas se estremeció y atravesó la pared. Luke dio un grito de indignación y volvió a golpear la figura, haciéndola volar por toda la pared y alejarse de él.

Obi-Wan lo miró divertido. La habitación del bebé estaba equipada con la última tecnología y juguetes. Anakin no había escatimado en gastos cuando se trataba de su casa, por lo que le había dicho a Obi-Wan que comprara lo que creyera apropiado.

Después de una semana, su piso, o al menos las habitaciones que ocupaban, estaban completamente amuebladas y habitables. Su dormitorio ahora tenía más colores y estantes, y Obi-Wan finalmente había conseguido un nuevo guardarropa (Anakin le había hecho ropa especial para un emperador y, sin embargo, Obi-Wan siempre elegía ropa holgada y cómoda) y su habitación tenía una alfombra de meditación suave, y nuevos suministros de calor.

Anakin había declarado horas de trabajo oficiales, para poder pasar más tiempo con ellos. Todavía no confiaba en nadie para que se ocupara de los asuntos diarios del imperio, por lo que trató de hacerlo todo por sí mismo.

También había cumplido el deseo de Evie y la había programado para convertirse en un droide niñera.

En su tiempo libre, cuando no estaba cuidando a Luke o reorganizando el piso, Obi-Wan investigaba sobre biología Omega.

Descubrir que como Omega humano era fértil hasta bien entrados los sesenta fue impactante. Si quería, se dio cuenta, podría darle a Anakin las docenas de niños que el Alfa deseaba.

Descubrir que su celo aparecía cada dos o tres meses era normal fue simplemente un alivio.

Se aventuró solo un día a salir de su piso y entrar en la bahía médica principal para conseguir un parche anticonceptivo en su brazo, donde le habían asegurado que no afectaría sus celos, solo evitaría el embarazo siempre que se los cambiara semanalmente. Después de dos décadas de consumir supresores, no había querido que nada volviera a arruinar su ciclo.

\- Obi - se quejó Luke cuando la carrera de vainas voló demasiado alto para que él la tocara -. No.

Obi-Wan lo agarró y Luke trató de soltarse.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos para tu fiesta, tu papá nos estará esperando.

Luke sollozó -. ¿Pa?

\- Sí - asintió Obi-Wan, caminando hacia el ascensor -. Él ya está allí y con un pastel especialmente diseñado para ti.

Luke pareció pensarlo unos momentos y luego dejó de pelear.

Entraron en el ascensor privado, ascendiendo a la terraza del Palacio. La vista desde la parte superior del edificio no tenía precio, podían ver los rayos del sol poniente reflejados en los altos edificios frente a ellos. Coruscant nunca dormía, los velocistas pasaban volando, el tráfico era pesado en este momento.

Los Guardias Imperiales deberían haber estado cuidándolos, pero Anakin les había ordenado que no se molestaran, por una vez confiando en que entre él y Obi-Wan, podrían hacerse cargo de cualquier amenaza.

Anakin los estaba esperando, vestido con ropa informal, el viento acariciaba sus rizos rubios oscuros. La terraza era larga, con altos muros transparentes y pálidas columnas. Se colocó una canasta de picnic en una manta que mostraba comida tanto para bebés como para adultos. Y en el centro, un pastel azul de tres pisos con figuras azucaradas de carreras de vainas.

\- Hola - saludó Obi-Wan en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para besarlo -. Traje al niño del cumpleaños.

Se sentaron en la manta y Luke inmediatamente fue por el pastel.

Anakin gimió -. Luke, no me tomé toda la tarde libre para preparar todo esto, ¡solo para que vayas directamente por el postre!

Luke soltó una risita y mordió un motor azucarado, dejando migas en su ropa.

\- Como si quisieras una excusa para alejarte de tus deberes - respondió Obi-Wan, tratando de quitar las migajas -. Estabas más emocionado por esto que Luke.

Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Sí, lo estaba - estuvo de acuerdo. Y luego frunció el ceño -. Ahora entiendo por qué Sidious era un tirano, nunca se sentó y escuchó a todos, simplemente hizo lo que quería. Fue más simple.

Anakin se estaba acostumbrando lentamente a que los miembros del senado y el público en general acudieran a él en busca de orientación o aprobación. Establecer horarios de trabajo formales lo había ayudado, pero aún no le gustaba sentarse en el trono durante horas. Dijo que eso era algo que Sidious nunca había hecho, pero que quería gobernar de manera diferente.

\- ¿Estás planeando convertirte en un tirano, entonces? - preguntó Obi-Wan, comiendo delicadamente un sándwich.

Anakin devoró su comida, como de costumbre.

\- No, quiero decir que siento que debería hacerlo a veces - dijo en voz baja -. Pero luego recuerdo lo que eso implicaría - Le dio a Luke un piloto azucarado -. No quiero arruinar esto.

\- Lo sé - respondió Obi-Wan mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa -. Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, pero recuerda que este camino de recuperación no siempre será fácil.

\- Sí, Maestro - dijo Anakin con sarcasmo.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco con cariño.

Le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Luke, Anakin usó deliberadamente el ritmo incorrecta para hacer reír a Luke y luego cortó el pastel.

Luke se lo comió de la misma manera que lo hizo Anakin: empujando la porción de pastel en sus bocas sin tener en cuenta ningún protocolo o regla, haciendo un desastre en su cara y ropa.

\- Me alegro de que Luke tenga un modelo a seguir - dijo Obi-Wan secamente, limpiándole la boca con una servilleta. Trató de hacer que Luke lo imitara sobre cómo comer correctamente, lo que incluía no masticar con la boca abierta, pero Luke siempre imitaba todo lo que hacía Anakin.

\- Sí, tiene suerte - dijo Anakin lamiendo sus dedos para limpiarlos -. Yo también tengo suerte - añadió más serio -. Hoy no es solo el cumpleaños de Luke.

Su pelea en Mustafar había sido hace un año. Un año desde el final de la vida de Obi-Wan como la conocía.

\- Sí - dijo Obi-Wan mirando los edificios relucientes frente a él, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su piel. Respiró hondo y cuando volvió a mirar a Anakin, el Alfa estaba llorando.

\- Anakin - susurró.

\- Lo sé, no debería estar llorando, ¡si acaso eres tú quien debería estarlo! Pero yo... - Anakin apretó los puños con el pecho agitado -. Lo siento, Obi-Wan. Perdón por todo

Obi-Wan se acercó más a él, sujetándolo por la cara.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Anakin, debes dejar de lado tu dolor, solo alimentará el lado oscuro - dijo, tragando -. Para mí tampoco es fácil, pero vivir en el pasado no es saludable.

Anakin se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

\- No es así como planeé el cumpleaños de Luke, no le he dado los regalos - sollozó.

Obi-Wan pasó una mano por el cabello de Anakin, tratando de calmarlo -. ¿Regalos? Pensé que habíamos acordado no más juguetes, tiene una habitación llena de ellos.

Anakin le dio un breve beso y se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Luke, ven - le indicó al cachorro que lo siguiera hasta una columna cercana.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y esperó.

Luke corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, cayó una vez y se puso de pie corriendo de nuevo. Chocó contra las piernas de Anakin y miró detrás de la columna. Chilló y agarró dos cajas, una del tamaño de su brazo y la otra apenas más grande que su mano pequeña.

Regresó corriendo y dejando caer las cajas en el regazo de Obi-Wan.

\- Muy bien, te ayudaré - concedió Obi-Wan.

\- ¡Espera, espera, abre el grande primero! - dijo Anakin nerviosamente, sentándose junto a ellos.

La caja contenía un mono de piloto. Luke gritó cuando lo vio, tirando del casco falso cosido al cuello.

Obi-Wan lo ayudó a entrar y luego Anakin lo agarró por el costado, haciéndolo girar y emitiendo sonidos de desintegrador. Luke se rió, encantado.

Obi-Wan sonrió a su familia. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba feliz de estar aquí con Luke y Anakin. Eso lo hacía egoísta y culpable, cosas en las que necesitaba trabajar, pero quería disfrutar de lo que la Fuerza le había dado.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la otra caja? - lo agarró y se lo dio a Luke.

Anakin hizo que Luke se sentara en la manta y contuvo la respiración.

Luke abrió la tapa y frunció el ceño ante su contenido.

\- ¡Pa! - le dio la caja a Anakin, decepcionado porque no contenía juguetes.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Obi-Wan, tratando de ver más de cerca.

Anakin respiró hondo, lo miró a los ojos y se movió hasta que estuvo arrodillado sobre una rodilla, con la caja abierta frente a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se quedó helado. Dentro de la caja, había un anillo de plata, con una astilla azul brillante en el interior. Una pieza de cristal Kyber, imbuida de una firma de la Fuerza que conocería en cualquier lugar. 

Cristal Kyber de Anakin de su sable de luz original.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi - comenzó Anakin, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad -. Eres la persona más grande que he tenido el placer de conocer. Soy muy consciente de que no te merezco y de que podrías tener a cualquiera en la galaxia y aun así elegirme - parpadeó para contener las lágrimas -. Eres la llama de mi corazón, mi pareja, mi mejor amigo, mi amado. Obi-Wan, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Obi-Wan tragó, el corazón latía locamente en su caja torácica. Sabía que se iban a casar, pero no se lo esperaba.

Había mencionado que la propuesta anterior de Anakin no había sido romántica y Anakin había preparado esto, solo ellos y Luke y una puesta de sol perfecta.

\- Sí - susurró, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que también estaba a punto de llorar -. Me casaré contigo, Anakin.

Extendió su mano izquierda y con dedos temblorosos Anakin colocó el anillo brillante en su dedo anular. Obi-Wan inclinó la mano, haciendo brillar el anillo. Luke se arrastró más cerca, inspeccionándolo.

Obi-Wan miró hacia arriba y se tiró encima de Anakin, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Le dio al Alfa un beso más apasionado de lo habitual, pero Anakin no se quejó.

Anakin rodó hasta que estuvo encima de él y lo colmó de besos en la cara y el cuello. Luke, no queriendo quedarse afuera, se arrojó encima de ellos.

\- Uf - jadeó Anakin -. ¡Este bebé pesa demasiado! ¡Obi-Wan, sálvame! 

Obi-Wan apoyó la cabeza contra las frías baldosas y se rió. No se había reído mucho en el último año, pero ahora estaba feliz, eufórico, lleno de una emoción que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando.

Anakin lo miró con ojos azules, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Obi-Wan tomó aliento, se recompuso y volvió a sentarse. Inspeccionó el anillo en su mano. Había guardado el sable de luz con llave, con la intención de dárselo a Luke cuando creciera si eso era lo que el niño quería. Anakin había dicho que ya no era digno de usarlo, llamándolo un arma Jedi, aunque había guardado su sable láser rojo por precaución.

\- Rompí una pequeña pieza - explicó Anakin, acercándolo a su regazo -. Pensé que sería más personal así. Y también tienes una parte de mí contigo todo el tiempo.

\- Ya estamos conectados - le recordó Obi-Wan, enviando una ola de afecto y alegría a través de su vinculo -. Soy consciente de que esto es más para el público que para nosotros, pero me gusta.

Ya se estaba apegando al pequeño anillo. Esto era lo opuesto a todo lo que los Jedi habían predicado, pero Obi-Wan no sintió ninguna emoción negativa ni se alejó del Lado Oscuro.

Anakin tomó su mano y besó el anillo.

\- Ahora eres mi prometido. Sí, es útil, pero quiero casarme contigo porque te amo, Obi-Wan.

\- Yo también te amo, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan suavemente, acariciando la mejilla del Alfa -. Y te acepto como eres, con todos tus defectos, porque quiero construir una vida contigo. No porque sea conveniente.

Permanecieron enredados mientras Luke seguía comiendo pastel hasta que Obi-Wan declaró que no necesitaban un bebé lleno de azúcar que no los dejaría dormir más tarde. Luke tomó la mano de Anakin en una mano y la de Obi-Wan en la otra, caminando en medio de ellos.

Dejaron la cesta de picnic para que la limpiara un droide y tomaron el ascensor hasta su piso. Anakin siguió lanzando miradas a Obi-Wan, frotándose contra el vínculo de la Fuerza. La noche había caído cuando entraron en la habitación de Luke.

Luke se durmió acurrucándose en el peluche Bantha que había llevado desde Tatooine.

Obi-Wan apenas tuvo tiempo de entrar a su habitación y echar un vistazo a la vista nocturna cuando Anakin se moldeó sobre su espalda, respirando en su cuello. La luz de su habitación se atenuó, dándole un ambiente más privado.

\- Anakin - suspiró, dejando al descubierto el cuello. Se quitó la túnica y se bajó la túnica para revelar sus hombros pálidos.

Anakin tiró hasta que la túnica cayó al suelo y pegó su boca a la piel frente a él, besándola y mordiéndola suavemente.

Algo le estaba pinchando la espalda y Obi-Wan se inclinó hacia él, con el cuerpo caliente detrás de él.

\- Alguien está ansioso - dijo sin aliento y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Finalmente estaba completamente desnudo, listo para más.

Anakin resopló en su oído, lamiendo su glándula de apareamiento, succionándola suavemente. Tiró de su propia ropa hasta que su cuerpo desnudo estuvo contra la espalda de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan tembló, el placer subió por su columna, sintiendo que su miembro se endurecía. Se volvió y mordió los labios de Anakin, succionando su boca suavemente.

Anakin lo llevó hacia atrás hasta que chocaron contra la cama. Sin sus ropas, sus pieles se frotaban una contra la otra, haciéndolos jadear.

\- Anakin, quiero - Obi-Wan tragó -. Te deseo.

\- Me tienes - respondió Anakin con voz ronca, abriendo las piernas de Obi-Wan para pararse entre ellos, frotándolas ligeramente.

\- No, quise decir... - vaciló, tratando de respirar a través de su excitación y su necesidad instintiva de empujar sus caderas.

Anakin acarició levemente su propia polla y se inclinó para morder un pezón con suavidad.

\- Anakin, quise decir... - Obi-Wan trató de apoyarse sobre los codos, agarrando al Alfa por el cuello, tratando de obtener un mejor ángulo de fricción -. Te quiero.

Anakin detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró con los ojos azules bien abiertos.

\- Quieres decir… - dijo incrédulo. Tiró de Obi-Wan para darle un beso brusco -. Dilo, en voz alta - jadeó.

Obi-Wan se sonrojó, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Anakin, moviendo su mano izquierda para tocarse a sí mismo, el anillo brillando en la habitación oscura. Hizo pequeños movimientos con las caderas, tratando de conseguir fricción en su agujero resbaladizo.

\- Anakin - dijo mirando a los ojos del Alfa -. Fóllame.

Anakin gruñó, un sonido profundo y retumbante que derritió los huesos de Obi-Wan. Su polla se movió, anticipando lo que venía después.

A pesar de todos sus encuentros en el pasado, y especialmente desde que llegó al Palacio, Anakin nunca había entrado en él. Obi-Wan lo había sentido demasiado íntimo para dejar que Anakin estuviera dentro de él, pero ahora estaba listo. Este era su futuro esposo, su futuro compañero, su Alfa. Quería esto.

Anakin se soltó de las piernas que lo sujetaban y se deslizó hacia atrás, hasta que su rostro estuvo al mismo nivel que la polla de Obi-Wan. Le dio una lamida tentativa y Obi-Wan gimió rocamente.

Lo lamió por unos momentos y luego se movió aún más abajo para saborear la entrada de Obi-Wan, empujando las piernas de Obi-Wan hasta que las dobló contra su pecho.

\- ¡Anakin! ¿Qué estas…? - El rubor de Obi-Wan se profundizó, la cara le ardía. Esto fue mortificante, porque esta vez estaba completamente exhibido en una cama en lugar de contra una pared. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo dejar de empujar sus caderas y gemir cuando una lengua cálida y húmeda lo penetró suavemente.

Anakin saboreó expertamente su agujero, dándole breves lamidas suaves, tragando el fuerte líquido Omega resbaladizo que Obi-Wan seguía produciendo. Se acarició con dureza con una mano, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Obi-Wan, catalogando sus reacciones.

Sentir la lengua de Anakin dentro de él se sentía de otro mundo. Su interior estaba sensible y suelto con cada movimiento de la boca de Anakin. Él gimió en voz alta, sosteniendo su polla y tratando de no correrse allí mismo.

Anakin se detuvo abruptamente y Obi-Wan protestó por la pérdida. La boca del Alfa estaba resplandeciente y resbaladiza y la lamió, gruñendo suavemente. Se movió para estar encima de Obi-Wan y lo besó, haciéndolo saborearse a sí mismo.

Las feromonas que ambos emitían marearon a Obi-Wan y movió ciegamente sus caderas tratando de acercarse al Alfa. Volvió a rodear con las piernas la cintura firme que tenía encima.

\- Anakin, Alfa, por favor - gimió.

Anakin agarró su miembro erecto donde comenzaba a formarse un ligero nudo, y suavemente entró en la punta de la entrada de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se movió, no acostumbrado a la intrusión. En sus celos solo usaba sus dedos y la polla de un Alfa era mucho más gruesa que dos o tres dedos.

Gimió lentamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Anakin, mordiendo la glándula de apareamiento que encontró allí. Anakin entró lentamente en él, resbaladizo y pre-eyaculado facilitando el camino, mirando su rostro en busca de signos de malestar.

Se detuvo cuando estaba hundido profundamente en el Omega tembloroso que yacía debajo de él. Se inclinó y besó la clavícula de Obi-Wan, tratando de relajarlo.

Obi-Wan respiró por la nariz, tratando de acostumbrarse a la polla dentro de él. La sensación fue extraña, pero no dolorosa ni desagradable.

\- Estoy dentro de ti - susurró Anakin suavemente, mirándolo con ternura -. Obi-Wan, lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo soy yo dentro de ti.

Dio un ligero empujón y Obi-Wan se apresuró a agarrar los hombros del Alfa en busca de apoyo, gimiendo.

Animado por sus gemidos, Anakin comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, las venas de su polla arrastrándose por el sensible agujero de Obi-Wan. Con cada embestida, la polla erecta de Obi-Wan rozaba el firme estómago de Anakin, esparciendo pre-semen, llevando al Omega al borde.

Anakin gruñó y tiró de él más cerca, haciéndose aún más profundo. Lo folló en serio, sus manos se clavaron en las caderas de Obi-Wan. El golpe de piel contra piel resonó en la habitación.

Obi-Wan mantuvo un gemido continuo, tratando de encontrar los empujes del Alfa, preguntándose vagamente por qué nunca había hecho esto antes. Él se estaba muriendo. Nunca se había sentido más vivo.

Extendió su mano izquierda, hasta que Anakin chupó su dedo anillado y luego apretó alrededor de la polla dentro de él, viniendo con un pequeño grito, su semen por todo el estómago de Anakin.

Anakin entraba y salía, haciéndolo gemir débilmente. Estaba hipersensible y el movimiento le hizo temblar.

Su vínculo con la Fuerza era un bucle sin fin de placer y afecto. Había un vago indicio de posesividad proveniente de Anakin, pero Obi-Wan se deleitó con él, la sensación de ser deseado.

\- Obi-Wan - jadeó Anakin, dando un empujón corto pero profundo -. Dilo.

\- Mi Anakin - murmuró Obi-Wan, mirándolo a los ojos, gimiendo suavemente -. Mi Alfa.

Anakin dio un empujón final, anudando dentro de él. Se corrió con un pequeño grito, chorros calientes de semen cubriendo el agujero del Omega.

Obi-Wan sintió que se le escapaban las lágrimas de los ojos y, sorprendentemente, se corrió de nuevo, dando un débil gemido.

El nudo era más grande y más ancho de lo que había anticipado y la semilla de Anakin se sentía cálida y agradable dentro de él. Se sentía lleno y contento, sabía que los Alfas producían más semen de lo esperado, diseñado para satisfacer a sus Omegas.

Volvió a apretar el nudo y Anakin se corrió aún más con un gemido. Obi-Wan no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría un nudo durante un celo, cuando todo era tacto y sensación.

\- Obi-Wan, me estás matando - resopló Anakin, inclinándose para besarlo -. ¿Te gusta? ¿Yo llenándote de mi semen? ¿Sabiendo que un día te voy a llenar tanto que vas a llevar a mis cachorros?

Obi-Wan estaba más allá de importarle en su punto. Gimió y arrastró los pies por la parte posterior de la pierna de Anakin. Anakin comenzó a ronronear en voz baja.

\- Lo disfruté mucho - logró decir, sin aliento.

\- Muy educado - sonrió Anakin, descendiendo lentamente para tumbarse encima de él, tratando de no aplastarlo -. Estaremos atados por un tiempo.

\- No me importa - dijo Obi-Wan adormilado -. Te quiero.

Anakin besó su anillo de compromiso, su ronroneo se hizo más fuerte. Los giró a ambos de lado para que pudieran descansar más fácilmente.

\- Yo también te amo, Obi-Wan.

Sus respiraciones lograron calmarse, pero el miembro hinchado de Anakin permaneció dentro del agujero sobreestimulado de Obi-Wan, haciéndolo jadear ocasionalmente mientras frotaba sus paredes.

El gran Obi-Wan Kenobi jodió tontamente , envió a Anakin.

Anakin.

Si hubiera sabido que esto era lo que se necesitaba para que dejaras de sermonearme, te habría jodido en cualquier superficie del Templo o barco después de mi Caballería.

Anakin no arruines el momento. Obi-Wan parpadeó somnoliento, dando un pequeño gemido cuando el nudo se movió. O nunca volveremos a hacer esto.

Anakin resopló -. ¿De verdad crees que ahora puedes vivir sin mi polla? - preguntó dulcemente contra la oreja de Obi-Wan.

He vivido sin él durante años, y solo dije que nunca lo volveríamos a hacer, podría encontrar otro Alfa para

El ronroneo de Anakin se hizo más fuerte, y dio un fuerte empujón de sus caderas, enviando su semilla más profundamente a Obi-Wan, provocando un agudo gemido del Omega.

Eres mía. ¿Crees que algún Alfa puede follarte así? Chupó un bocado de amor cerca de la glándula de apareamiento de Obi-Wan -. Mío. Solo yo puedo verte así.

Obi-Wan sonrió adormilado.

\- Solo tuyo, Anakin - confirmó en un susurro, besando la glándula de apareamiento de Anakin a cambio, inhalando su viril aroma que su cerebro ahora asociaba como su Alfa.

Sintiendo el nudo de Anakin dentro de él, los fuertes brazos del Alfa sosteniéndolo eran tan… correctos, tan pacíficos. Obi-Wan respiró hondo, hundiéndose en el abrazo de Anakin.

Para cuando Anakin se retiró, Obi-Wan estaba medio dormido, pero Anakin se movió rápidamente entre sus piernas para ver la semilla deslizarse por la entrada de Obi-Wan.

\- Podría tenerte para siempre así, siempre lleno de mí - rugió.

Obi-Wan sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo, podía sentir el semen goteando de él hacia las sábanas. Escondió su rostro en la almohada e intentó cerrar las piernas.

\- Mi Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin, totalmente cautivado por la vista frente a él -. Mi prometido.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, sintiéndose cohibido -. Detente.

Anakin se inclinó para darle un beso en su entrada y darle una última lamida. Luego se puso de pie para agarrar una toalla suave y secarlos a ambos.

Obi-Wan suspiró satisfecho al sentirse limpio y rodeado por Anakin y su ronroneo. Rodó sobre el Alpha, acurrucándolo contra él.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la luz entraba por la ventana y su cuerpo le dolía de una manera que nunca antes. Pero era una especie de dolor agradable, uno que no le importaba repetir.

Abrió un ojo y gimió suavemente, cubriendo su cabeza con las sábanas. Sintió que era tarde para sus estándares y probablemente la hora habitual en que Anakin se despertaba y, sin embargo, Anakin no estaba acostado junto a él.

Obi-Wan parpadeó y se movió para sentarse lentamente en la cama. Sus músculos duelen. Miró a la entrada de la habitación y Anakin ya estaba allí, vestido con su traje negro de emperador, mirándolo con ojos dorados y una expresión en blanco.

\- Buenos días, querido - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, desconcertado por la actitud del Alfa. Tuvo un breve momento en el que se preguntó si había hecho algo mal la noche anterior —estaba muy consciente de su inexperiencia— cuando Anakin se acercó y enmarcó su rostro con su mano mecánica, dándole un fuerte beso.

Obi-Wan respondió, aunque vagamente confundido. Este no era el tierno o entusiasta Anakin de anoche. Insistió en su vínculo con suavidad y descubrió que las emociones de Anakin estaban completamente confusas, aunque sin más influencia del lado oscuro de lo habitual.

\- Anakin - trató de preguntar, pero el Alfa arrojó algo en su regazo, algo blanco y rígido.

\- Prepárate, vas a venir conmigo hoy - dijo Anakin, enderezando su capa negra. Hizo una pausa y agregó: -. Ya revisé a Luke.

Obi-Wan se levantó de la cama, sosteniendo la tela contra su cuerpo desnudo lleno de mordiscos de amor y pequeños moretones. Fue un traje. El mismo traje que llevaba Anakin pero de blanco.

\- iré a... - se interrumpió, dándose cuenta -. A la sala del trono contigo.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ruido de impaciencia.

\- Eres mi prometido y la gente necesita verte.

Correcto. Ese había sido el arreglo. Cásate para complacer al público. Obi-Wan se tragó un nudo en la garganta y lentamente subió la cremallera del traje, poniéndose las botas.

El traje le quedaba perfectamente, claramente diseñado para su cuerpo. Las líneas nítidas y las diferentes capas que lo hacían parecer… realeza. Se miró en el espejo, tocando la costosa tela, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Se peinó el cabello, agradecido de que su barba se viera presentable.

Anakin apareció detrás de él, todo de negro. Le entregó su sable láser y abrochó una capa blanca en el hombro derecho de Obi-Wan, cubriendo su brazo derecho. Se emparejaron, se equilibraron entre sí, uno blanco y el otro negro; Anakin con su capa en su hombro izquierdo y Obi-Wan en el derecho.

\- Anakin, pensé...

Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros, pensó Obi-Wan. No se había preparado para enfrentarse al resto de la galaxia, pero Anakin claramente creía que podía.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio y se dirigieron hacia donde todos esperaban.

Obi-Wan detuvo el ascensor antes de que pudieran salir y estar rodeados de guardias.

\- Explícate - dijo.

Anakin lo miró con sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

-NQuiero presentarte a todos como es debido, Obi-Wan, hablamos de esto - dijo como sorprendido por su reticencia. Se inclinó para acariciar a Obi-Wan detrás de la oreja.

\- Lo hicimos - confirmó Obi-Wan -. Pero eso no explica tu comportamiento.

Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo, Obi-Wan, había dicho Anakin el día anterior, pero no estaba actuando así en ese momento.

Anakin se tensó -. ¡Estoy actuando normalmente! ¿No puedo tener una mala mañana? Cuando quieres que te dejen solo, nadie se queja - espetó, liberando una ola de feromonas Alfa enojadas.

Obi-Wan dio un paso atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a que Anakin usara sus feromonas para manipularlo.

\- Si querías estar solo, entonces no debiste haberme invitado - dijo rotundamente. Sentía que estaba lidiando con un Anakin más joven que meditaba sobre todo, no con el hombre maduro en el que había pensado que Anakin se había convertido.

Anakin gruñó y tiró de su propio cabello.

\- Obi-Wan, yo… - respiró hondo -. Lo siento, hoy es importante y me desperté de esta manera y estoy bastante enojado en este momento.

Obi-Wan cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, deseando estar usando una bata para esconderse, no el traje duro desconocido.

\- No estabas actuando así anoche - dijo -. Te arrepientes...

\- ¡No! - Anakin gritó, abriendo mucho los ojos y tirando de Obi-Wan hacia él como si pensara que Obi-Wan lo dejaría. Él gimió -. Obi-Wan, nunca me arrepentiría. Fuiste perfecto y nunca lo olvidaré. Pero hoy no sé qué pasa.

Obi-Wan se relajó en sus brazos -. Muy bien. Pero si sigues actuando todo Alfa de nuevo, ya no te acompañaré.

Anakin volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

\- Lo siento - dijo con sinceridad -. No sé lo que está pasando hoy.

\- Siempre has tenido tus días de melancolía - dijo Obi-Wan suspirando, presionando un botón del ascensor que revelaba el largo pasillo hacia la sala del trono. El salón tenía guardias imperiales y soldados de asalto apostados en las paredes y cuando pasaron junto a ellos, todos se volvieron para seguirlos.

Se tomaron un momento antes de entrar en la sala del trono. Anakin agarró la mano izquierda de Obi-Wan y la depositó sobre la derecha, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos.

Se inclinó y besó a Obi-Wan de la forma en que Obi-Wan había esperado que lo besaran esa mañana.

\- ¿Listo, Obi-Wan? - Había humor en esa pregunta, algo más parecido a Anakin.

Obi-Wan apretó la mano que lo sostenía.

\- Contigo a mi lado, estoy listo para cualquier cosa - respondió, y Anakin le sonrió.

Se deslizaron lentamente hacia la sala llena, haciendo que se quedara en silencio. La luz que entraba por las ventanas golpeaba el cristal Kyber del anillo, haciendo que reflejara una luz azul en la habitación que era imposible ignorar.

Tardíamente, Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que había un segundo trono negro junto al de Anakin. Ambos eran idénticos y estaban colocados uno al lado del otro.

No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba. Quizás pararse junto a Anakin o esperar cerca de una pared con los guardias. Pero Anakin había dicho que quería que él gobernara a su lado, que fuera su igual en todos los sentidos.

Se sentaron, Obi-Wan rígido y Anakin descansando, mientras se aseguraban de que sus capas estuvieran rectas y enviaban la imagen que Anakin había querido todo el tiempo: un equipo, el equipo. Anakin volvió a tomar su mano anillada y la besó.

El ruido de la habitación subió, murmullos y algunos pequeños gritos. Obi-Wan mantuvo una expresión tranquila, contento de que desde su posición no pudiera ver exactamente cuántas personas lo miraban y lo juzgaban.

Te amo, Obi-Wan , envió de repente Anakin, entrelazando sus dedos.

Obi-Wan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que Anakin respondió.

Tímidamente, un humano se acercó al pie del estrado y se inclinó, más en dirección a Anakin que a él, pero Obi-Wan no se ofendió. El joven comenzó a contarle a Anakin sobre el último avance de una nueva ley sobre la esclavitud en el Borde Exterior.

Obi-Wan entendió por qué Anakin se aburría. Era simplemente sentarse y escuchar a los demás y, de vez en cuando, dar consejos o una última palabra. Ninguno de los dos eran políticos.

La mirada de toda la habitación sobre él hizo que la ansiedad de Obi-Wan se disparara, lo que lo enojó consigo mismo. ¿Podía comandar un batallón completo de soldados pero ni siquiera podía permanecer sentado un par de horas? Las situaciones eran diferentes, cierto, pero cada vez que se ponía ansioso, se volvía a sentir como un padawan.

Nadie lo había visto en todo un año, y ahora estaba siendo observado por toda la galaxia.

A través de su vínculo, podía sentir que el temperamento de Anakin se oscurecía. Se movía en su asiento o suspiraba, haciendo que la gente en la habitación se tensara, pero nunca arremetía. Mantuvo sus manos levantadas, todavía mostrando el anillo a todos.

Obi-Wan intentó enviar apoyo y calma, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que le estaba pasando, solo que no estaba relacionado con el Lado Oscuro.

¿Están todos los senadores aquí? preguntó Obi-Wan después de un rato, tratando de ver si reconocía a alguien.

Si. Sidious trasladó el edificio del Senado aquí donde podía controlarlos. Están en los primeros pisos.

Obi-Wan se volvió para mirarlo, girando su mano y haciendo brillar el anillo. El hombre que les estaba hablando se detuvo por un momento, aturdido por el reflejo, y luego continuó.

Nadie, además de nosotros dos, tiene acceso a nuestro piso o a la bahía médica principal, envió Anakin tenso. Solo tienen acceso al piso sesenta y luego aquí. No más. Nuestras habitaciones son nuestras, para nosotros.

Sin entender completamente por qué eso preocupaba a Anakin, Obi-Wan apretó la mano que lo sostenía.

El mal humor de Anakin se estaba volviendo cada vez más evidente hasta el punto en que se puso de pie de repente, sosteniendo la mano de Obi-Wan, y toda la habitación se puso tensa con anticipación.

¿Anakin?

Bajaron los escalones hacia la multitud, que se separó para dejarlos pasar.

Obi-Wan no podía reconocer a nadie, no es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con políticos o celebridades. Todos lo miraron, a su ropa, a su cara, a su anillo. Obi-Wan no era vanidoso, pero sabía que parecía digno de estar junto al emperador. Anakin probablemente diría que se veía atractivo.

Algunas personas lo miraron con interés, otras con confusión o disgusto.

La firma de la Fuerza de Anakin envolvió la suya, posesivamente. Salieron de la habitación y entraron en otro ascensor. Siempre que se cruzaban con personas, todos se inclinaban ante ellos y miraban hacia otro lado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Obi-Wan, tratando de crear un mapa mental del Palacio.

\- El Senado - respondió Anakin con los dientes apretados.

\- Anakin, no estás bien - murmuró Obi-Wan mientras descendían en el ascensor. Tocó la mejilla del Alfa que se sentía vagamente febril, sus ojos dorados brillando.

Anakin gruñó y lo empujó contra la pared del ascensor, hundiendo la nariz bajo el cuello del traje blanco. Inhaló el aroma de Obi-Wan, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra la pared.

Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera protestar, Anakin se separó y volvió a agarrar su mano izquierda, saliendo del ascensor. El nuevo edificio del Senado tenía paredes rojas y pasillos estrechos, por lo que parecía como si estuvieran dentro de un corazón.

Obi-Wan se preguntó si también tenían una cámara donde todos los senadores podían reunirse. Le pareció que era más práctico utilizar el edificio del Senado ya existente. Quizás podría mencionárselo a Anakin más tarde, cuando el otro hombre no estuviera desquiciado.

Las personas reunidas en los pasillos y entrando y saliendo por las puertas eran todas de diferentes razas y géneros, vestidas con telas de colores y algunas incluso no las usaban.

Anakin lo acercó más agarrándolo por la cadera, pero todavía mostrando el anillo frente a él. Era algo ridículo, pero claramente quería lucirlo.

\- Canciller - llamó Anakin a alguien que Obi-Wan no podía ver. ¿Canciller ? Pensó que Anakin era el líder del imperio, pero tenía sentido que hubiera designado a alguien para supervisar el Senado y mantener el mismo título como una forma de mantener la normalidad.

Sí, Anakin no era un dictador. Pero Obi-Wan no tenía ni idea de sus verdaderos planes para la galaxia, solo que Anakin estaba haciendo todo lo posible.

\- Emperador Skywalker - dijo una voz, perteneciente a un hombre humano que sostenía un datapad y lo miraba. La figura levantó la cabeza y se congeló al ver quién acompañaba al emperador -. Obi Wan.

\- Bail - dijo Obi-Wan aturdido. ¿Bail Organa era el canciller? Nunca pensó que volvería a ver a su amigo, o si lo haría, pasarían muchos años en el futuro cuando Luke y Leia fueran mayores.

Bail lo miró con la boca abierta. Sus ojos pasaron del anillo al rostro de Obi-Wan. Lo miró de la cabeza a los pies y parpadeó.

Anakin gruñó, sus largos dedos sujetando la cadera de Obi-Wan con fuerza.

Bail tosió y se inclinó.

\- Le pido disculpas, Su Majestad Imperial. Venga a mi oficina para leer la declaración oficial.

Anakin pareció dudar pero asintió.

Yo, debería irme, tienes razón, puedes manejar esto, le envió a Obi-Wan mientras caminaban. Pero no quiero dejarte con el. Envió una ola de posesividad y emoción cruda.

Anakin, Bail nunca haría nada malo , respondió Obi-Wan, esforzándose por no pensar en el Beta caminando frente a ellos y el secreto que compartían. Puedo manejarlo. Ve con Luke y te veo en breve.

Se detuvieron en una amplia puerta gris y Bail esperó a que entraran.

Anakin besó el anillo de compromiso de Obi-Wan, apretándolo con fuerza con la mano y se inclinó ante él.

\- Debo retirarme, canciller, mi prometido se encargará de esto - hizo un gesto a los guardias y marchó de regreso por el camino por el que habían venido, con la espalda rígida y la capa arrastrándose detrás de él, su mal genio era evidente para todos los que pasaban junto a él.

Obi-Wan miró a la media docena de Guardias Imperiales que se habían quedado con él y entró en la oficina de Bail, que agradecidamente no era de un rojo brillante sino de un blanco agradable. Tenía un escritorio y algunas sillas, sin ventanas. Probablemente para hacer que los senadores se concentren solo en su trabajo y no en el exterior.

\- Bail - dijo Obi-Wan -. ¿cómo está tu familia?

Bail lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía frente a él.

\- Breha y nuestra hija están bien - respondió enfatizando el nuestro -. Permanecen en Alderaan.

Lejos del imperio y de su padre biológico, no necesitaba agregar nada.

\- Me alegro, viejo amigo - respondió Obi-Wan, juntando sus propias manos frente a él -. Por favor, dales mis saludos.

\- Lo haré - dijo Bail, sentado detrás del escritorio, dejando el datapad -. Obi-Wan - vaciló -. ¿Puedo hablar claramente?

Obi-Wan se sentó frente a él, tratando de no pisar su capa -. Por supuesto.

\- ¿Te está obligando? ¿Haciendo trucos mentales Jedi? ¿Te mantiene a ti y a Luke encerrados en tus pisos? - las preguntas brotaron de él -. Porque Obi-Wan, la última vez que nos vimos, Skywalker destruyó el Templo Jedi, mató a su esposa y tuviste que huir con Luke - Sacudió la cabeza y agarró el datapad, dejándolo caer frente a Obi-Wan -. Pensé que estabas en el exilio, y luego entraste en esa habitación sosteniendo a Luke y directamente a sus brazos. Y durante la semana pasada, estuve trabajando en el anuncio oficial de su compromiso.

Obi-Wan tragó y resistió el impulso de ocultar su anillo brillante.

—Bail, Luke y yo estamos a salvo, no habría venido si él no fuera así. Tú y tu familia están a salvo - dijo en un tono tranquilo -. No somos prisioneros aquí. Anakin y yo tenemos una historia larga y complicada, y no tengo que explicártelo. Que sepas que nuestra relación es genuina - se sintió reticente a hablar sobre sus vidas personales -. Nos preocupamos el uno por el otro.

Bail suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

\- No entiendo a Obi-Wan, probablemente nunca lo entenderé. Pero puedo decirte que él ya es mejor que Palpatine en muchos sentidos - hizo una pausa -. Cuando te vi con Luke, pensé lo peor.

\- Sí - dijo Obi-Wan suavemente -. Me imagino lo que sentiste. Anakin es consciente de que tiene una hija pero no de su identidad. Él quiere conocerla, por supuesto, pero le he dicho que ahora no es el momento y no ha presionado desde entonces.

Bail frunció los labios.

\- Eso no suena como él - ladeó la cabeza -. Tienes algo de influencia sobre él. Pero, de nuevo, siempre estuviste cerca.

\- No soy un Omega insensato que se cobarde detrás de un Alfa - dijo Obi-Wan sentándose más erguido -. Todavía soy un Jedi, un ex general y de acuerdo con esto - agarró el datapad -. Tu futuro emperador.

Bail lo miró fijamente y luego se rió.

\- Bien, está bien. Pero seguiré preocupándome por ti a pesar de todo - negó con la cabeza -. Por favor, léelo para ver si te gusta, eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer Skywalker.

El mensaje fue bastante sencillo, lo que indica que el Emperador Galáctico Anakin Skywalker se complace en anunciar sus próximas nupcias con el ex General Obi-Wan Kenobi…. una ceremonia privada de apareamiento y matrimonio... un día festivo para los ciudadanos de Coruscant...

Anakin, pensó Obi-Wan con cariño. Sabía que, aunque Obi-Wan accedió a casarse como un movimiento político, había querido que fuera un momento privado solo entre ellos dos y quizás Luke. Se dio cuenta de que no había una fecha oficial para la unión, probablemente porque Anakin había querido emparejarse en el próximo heat de Obi-Wan y no sabía cuándo sería.

Revisó su vínculo y lo encontró aún más enredado con las emociones provenientes de Anakin.

\- Lo apruebo - dijo, dejando el datapad y poniéndose de pie -. Debo irme, Bail. Pero me gustaría que hablemos pronto, quizás en un lugar privado - Había extrañado hablar con alguien que no era Anakin, y probablemente necesitaban discutir cómo y cuándo presentarle a Leia a Anakin.

\- Muy bien, Obi-Wan - Bail le apretó el brazo y sonrió de buen corazón -. Ese es un anillo brillante. ¿Sabes siquiera cuántos rumores has comenzado cuando Skywalker se arrodilló frente a ti?

Obi-Wan parpadeó sorprendido.

\- Supongo que algunos - murmuró secamente, caminando hacia la puerta.

Bail resopló -. No tienes idea, amigo. Y sí, me gustaría mucho hablar pronto. Es bueno verte de nuevo - Adoptó una reverencia más formal cuando entraron de nuevo al salón y sonrió. Obi-Wan asintió solemnemente, consciente de que no debería mostrar preferencia al canciller si quería que Anakin pareciera imparcial.

Los guardias siguieron automáticamente a Obi-Wan hasta que entró en el ascensor privado. Respiró hondo, frotando distraídamente su anillo.

Cuando llegó a su piso, lo primero que notó fue el traje negro de Anakin tirado en el piso del vestíbulo. Lo segundo fue el ruido. Era el familiar ruido de crujidos y ruidos de Anakin trabajando con sus droides. Un peso abandonó los hombros de Obi-Wan; si Anakin estaba reparando, no estaba completamente enfermo.

Se puso un atuendo más cómodo y revisó a Luke. El cachorro sonrió cuando lo vio y extendió las manos para que lo sostuviera.

\- Hola, amor - dijo Obi-Wan, besando sus mejillas regordetas y balanceándose de un lado a otro -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Obi! - Luke agitó un juguete pesado con botones parpadeantes.

\- Ya veo - respondió Obi-Wan, inhalando el suave aroma de bebé. Agarró el juguete y lo hizo reproducir diferentes sonidos, Luke balbuceando y tratando de imitarlos vagamente.

Dejó al bebé y Luke volvió a exigir el juguete, presionando todos los botones al mismo tiempo.

Obi-Wan sonrió.

\- Supongo que estás ocupado. Tengo que ver cómo está tu papá - Se agachó y le hizo algunas cosquillas a Luke, haciéndole reír a carcajadas, antes de dejarlo, sabiendo que Evie lo cuidaría en su ausencia.

Se detuvo antes de la entrada del taller de Anakin, donde ya no llegaba ningún sonido. La puerta se abrió y reveló a un Anakin desnudo sentado en el suelo, con partes de droides a su alrededor. Una vez más, una mesa estaba boca abajo y una silla tenía una pierna rota.

\- ¿Anakin? - Obi-Wan parpadeó -. Eso no puede ser muy higiénico.

Anakin gruñó, un sonido de advertencia, sin levantar la vista del hidrospanner que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Anakin? - Obi-Wan lo intentó de nuevo en un tono más suave -. ¿Qué es?

La habitación se sentía sofocante con fuertes feromonas alfa, una mezcla de dolor e ira, y algo salvaje.

Obi-Wan se puso tenso y se dio cuenta de que Anakin había entrado en celo.

Debería haberlo notado antes. En el pasado, la rutina anual de Anakin se manifestaba como arrebatos de energía e ira. Se encerraría en su habitación, solo a Obi-Wan se le permitiría estar en sus salas comunes. Los celos eran particularmente duros para él, lo que le producía fiebre y dolor, en lugar de excitación.

Obi-Wan se sentó lentamente frente a él, tratando de adoptar una pose tranquila y dócil, con el cuello ligeramente descubierto.

Anakin lo miró, las fosas nasales dilatadas y apretó la llave hidráulica en su mano orgánica, clavándose las uñas en la palma.

Obi-Wan emitió un gemido grave, tratando de calmarlo.

\- Anakin, déjame ayudarte - se arrastró lentamente para agarrar sus manos, quitando la herramienta y las piezas del droide cerca de ellas.

Anakin gruñó y lo agarró por la garganta, aplicando presión suavemente. La posición provocó un recuerdo en la mente de Obi-Wan, y tragó saliva, tratando de no moverse.

Anakin se inclinó y olió el cuello de Obi-Wan. De repente, la presión en su garganta desapareció, Anakin lo reconoció.

\- Sí, soy yo, Anakin - Obi-Wan desnudó su cuello por completo, mostrando los mordiscos de amor que Anakin le había puesto la noche anterior. Acarició el rostro del Alfa con la mano izquierda -. Puedo ayudarte.

\- Obi-Wan - gruñó Anakin, y miró el anillo aturdido, su cuerpo temblando. Tenía una erección pero no parecía querer tener sexo. Obi-Wan recordó su tiempo en Tatooine -. Duele.

\- Lo sé - Obi-Wan tiró de él para ponerse de pie, pero Anakin no se movió.

\- Hueles como los demás - gruñó Anakin, con los ojos brillantes -. Quítate la ropa.

Obi-Wan parpadeó. Ya se había cambiado. Pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con un Alfa en celo. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y miró a Anakin, sentado en el suelo de nuevo.

Anakin se tiró encima de él, haciéndolos aterrizar en el suelo. Tiró de la ropa interior de Obi-Wan, frotando sus pollas. Se lanzó hacia el cuello del Omega, gruñendo fuertemente.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Abrió los brazos y las piernas y descubrió el cuello, completamente dispuesto. Inmediatamente, sintió una nariz aterciopelada rozar su piel sensible y unas piernas fuertes lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo.

Anakin no perdió el tiempo, lamiendo su glándula de apareamiento, sus manos moviéndose por todo el pecho y los costados de Obi-Wan, las piernas entrelazadas. El dolor de Anakin olvidado.

Obi-Wan sintió un mordisco particularmente fuerte en su garganta y emitió un sonido de disgusto, gimiendo suavemente.

Anakin se detuvo y lo miró, haciendo un sonido inquisitivo.

\- Suavemente, Alfa - murmuró Obi-Wan -. no te dejaré.

El rostro de Anakin descendió sobre su garganta de nuevo, pero esta vez besó el lugar que había mordido antes. Siguió gruñendo mientras seguía marcando el aroma del Omega.

Movió la cabeza hacia el estómago de Obi-Wan y sostuvo la suave piel entre los dientes, succionándola y marcándola.

\- Te voy a criar, te daré mis cachorros - dijo sin aliento -. Te mantendré feliz y seguro. Amado Mi Omega. Mi Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse llevando a un niño dentro de él. De tener niños corriendo por los pasillos de su casa, versiones en miniatura de él y Anakin. La imagen le hizo sonreír.

\- Mío - dijo Anakin, agarrando la suave polla de Obi-Wan con una mano, simplemente sosteniéndola en su puño -. Mío.

\- Sí, Anakin - Obi-Wan movió su mano izquierda sobre el rostro de Anakin, trazando sus rasgos -. Soy tuyo.

El gruñido de Anakin cambió a un sonido más contenido y se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Obi-Wan.

\- Te amo - le susurró al oído a Obi-Wan, retumbando con satisfacción. Obi-Wan tarareó suavemente, sus dedos rozaron el cabello del Alfa.

Si bien disfrutaba del peso y el aroma de Anakin, recordándole la primera vez que estaban juntos unas horas antes, el suelo no era muy cómodo para su espalda.

\- Vamos a darnos un baño, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó Obi-Wan en voz baja después de un rato, sintiendo el cuerpo sobrecalentado de Anakin encima del suyo.

Se las arregló para arrastrar a un tembloroso Anakin a la tina adyacente al taller, llenándola con agua tibia. Anakin se sentó solo dentro, lloriqueando.

\- No, no me toques, yo... me duele - susurró Anakin, metiendo las piernas contra su pecho.

\- Muy bien, intentaré lavarte - respondió Obi-Wan, tomando una esponja suave y frotándola suavemente en su espalda -. ¿Crees que... -se detuvo -... que nuestro acto sexual provocó esto?

Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa que era más bien mostrar los dientes.

\- Hacer el amor - resopló, con el cuerpo temblando -. Quizás. No lo sé.

El cuerpo de Anakin todavía temblaba, pero lentamente relajó la espalda contra el borde de la bañera, hasta que Obi-Wan ya no pudo lavarlo.

Los ojos dorados de Anakin lo miraron adormilados.

\- Lo siento - susurró.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Obi-Wan arrodillándose junto a la bañera -. Esto es normal, Anakin. Los celos son naturales..

Anakin agarró su erección y se mordió el labio. Era la viva imagen del libertinaje, acostado en una bañera con las piernas abiertas, su miembro dolorosamente duro.

\- No deberías... quería esperar por ti.

\- ¿Por mi? - Perplejo, Obi-Wan se quedó mirando cómo Anakin se acariciaba lentamente. Él mismo no estaba particularmente excitado; se trataba de Anakin.

\- Tu calor - gruñó Anakin -. Los calores y los celos s van juntos -. Ven, acércate - añadió.

Obi-Wan se inclinó hasta que se frotaron la nariz suavemente, el ritmo de las caricias de Anakin se hizo más rápido.

\- Anakin, eso es un mito, no hay nada de malo en tenerlos en un momento diferente - dijo Obi-Wan cerrando los ojos, emitiendo sus propias feromonas Omega calmantes.

Anakin se tensó y jadeó, un cálido aliento contra el rostro de Obi-Wan. Se corrió en silencio, deleitándose con la presencia de Obi-Wan.

Sonidos de pasos sonaron fuera de la habitación y Anakin gruñó, esta vez un sonido amenazante que hizo que Obi-Wan quisiera someterse. Su mano mecánica salió disparada, agarrando a Obi-Wan por el cuello de nuevo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra la bañera como si intentara reclamar al intruso que Obi-Wan era suyo.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, manteniéndose lo más quieto posible.

\- Maestros! - La voz robótica de Evie se filtró a través de la puerta -. He notado una diferencia en las hormonas del Maestro Vader que indica que está en celo. ¿Quiere que le prepare un almuerzo ligero y se lo lleve a tu habitación? También puedo alimentar al niño Luke.

\- Eso sería genial, gracias, Evie - dijo Obi-Wan en un tono relajado. Miró a Anakin y tragó, sintiendo los dedos alrededor de su garganta moverse con el movimiento -. Es solo nuestro droide, Anakin. Tú la programaste, no hay necesidad de ser territorial.

Anakin mantuvo un gruñido bajo pero lo dejó ir. Salió de la bañera, secándose rápidamente, caminando de manera desigual hacia su habitación, donde colapsó desnudo en su cama.

Obi-Wan se frotó el cuello. No dolía, pero no estaba seguro de que le gustara que Anakin lo abrazara así.

Le dio a Anakin pequeños trozos de comida, sentado en su regazo. Su febril finalización se veía mejor.

\- ¿Mi presencia ayuda? - preguntó Obi-Wan -. Realmente nunca te vi durante tus celos.

Anakin asintió contra su cuello.

\- Sí, te quiero cerca y de hecho tenerte… calma mis instintos. Mi necesidad de proteger mi territorio. Por eso estaba enojado antes, cuando todos te estaban viendo - besó el lóbulo de la oreja de Obi-Wan -. Siento mucho... lo que hice. Lo estoy intentando pero... nunca te lastimaría, no de nuevo, no quiero lastimarte.

Obi-Wan acarició el rostro de Anakin, el anillo brillaba -. Te perdono. No me hiciste daño, solo me inquietó.

Anakin gruñó de dolor pero asintió. Apretó los puños con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te amo, Obi-Wan. Hueles como yo - añadió suavemente -. Eres mío. Estás aquí.

Obi-Wan pensó por un momento.

\- ¿Sería útil tener a Luke? Si te sientes territorial... él es tu cachorro.

\- Nuestro - corrigió Anakin, reflexionando -. No lo sé. No quiero perder el control frente a él. Pero - vaciló -. Podríamos intentarlo. Tenerte a ti y a él cerca... 

Obi-Wan sabía que todos los Alfas actuaban de manera diferente. Nunca había oído hablar de nadie que lastimara a sus propios cachorros durante ese día del año. Anakin parecía más concentrado ahora, y tampoco olía excitado.

\- ¿Puedes esperar un minuto por tu cuenta? - preguntó Obi-Wan quitando el plato y poniéndose de pie.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco y respiró hondo.

\- Sí, Obi-Wan, te dejé solo en el Senado, ¿no? - sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas doradas -. No me has dicho lo que hablaste con Organa.

\- Más tarde - lo tranquilizó Obi-Wan, atándose la bata y arrojándole una a Anakin -. Ponte algo decente.

Obi-Wan se dirigió a la habitación de Luke, donde el bebé estaba "hablando" con Evie. Ella escuchó bien, asintió con la cabeza y lo animó a continuar.

\- ¡Obi! - Luke le sonrió.

\- Ven aquí - tomó a Luke en sus brazos, dándole un abrazo -. ¿Te gustaría ver a tu papá?

\- ¡Si! - Luke agitó los brazos y tiró de la barba de Obi-Wan.

\- No, Luke - advirtió Obi-Wan mientras entraban en la habitación donde Anakin los esperaba -. Hablamos de esto.

Luke hizo un puchero pero lo soltó. Obi-Wan lo depositó en la cama y el bebé se arrastró hasta los brazos abiertos de su padre.

\- Luke - gruñó Anakin, oliendo el cuello del bebé.

Tanto el padre como el hijo permanecieron abrazados y luego, simultáneamente, bostezaron.

\- Supongo que te sientes mejor - comentó Obi-Wan, acostado junto a ellos.

\- Mmm, sí - Anakin olió el cabello de Luke -. Él ayuda.

\- Me alegro - dijo Obi-Wan, acercándose más y acomodándose en el hueco del brazo de Anakin, los tres juntos.

Hace un día, se había comprometido y luego había tenido su primera aparición pública como futuro emperador. Obi-Wan bostezó también, acariciando el cuerpo de Anakin, poniendo su brazo alrededor del torso de Luke.

La luz que entraba en la habitación iluminó el anillo de compromiso de Obi-Wan y los cubrió a todos con su luz azul.

\- Duerme - murmuró Anakin, medio dormido -. Yo te protegere. A ustedes dos.

\- ¿Siempre? - preguntó Obi-Wan en voz baja en lo que sintió fue un momento de debilidad, de dejar salir su lado Omega, una forma de complacer a su Alfa. Pero se sintió más cómodo.

\- Para siempre - confirmó Anakin. Y los tres se quedaron dormidos.

✨✨✨✨✨✨

Luke golpeó su mano contra la pared de su habitación. El pequeño holograma de la carrera de vainas se estremeció y atravesó la pared. Luke dio un grito de indignación y volvió a golpear la figura, haciéndola volar por toda la pared y alejarse de él.

Obi-Wan lo miró divertido. La habitación del bebé estaba equipada con la última tecnología y juguetes. Anakin no había escatimado en gastos cuando se trataba de su casa, por lo que le había dicho a Obi-Wan que comprara lo que creyera apropiado.

Después de una semana, su piso, o al menos las habitaciones que ocupaban, estaban completamente amuebladas y habitables. Su dormitorio ahora tenía más colores y estantes, y Obi-Wan finalmente había conseguido un nuevo guardarropa (Anakin le había hecho ropa especial para un emperador y, sin embargo, Obi-Wan siempre elegía ropa holgada y cómoda) y su habitación tenía una alfombra de meditación suave, y nuevos suministros de calor.

Anakin había declarado horas de trabajo oficiales, para poder pasar más tiempo con ellos. Todavía no confiaba en nadie para que se ocupara de los asuntos diarios del imperio, por lo que trató de hacerlo todo por sí mismo.

También había cumplido el deseo de Evie y la había programado para convertirse en un droide niñera.

En su tiempo libre, cuando no estaba cuidando a Luke o reorganizando el piso, Obi-Wan investigaba sobre biología Omega.

Descubrir que como Omega humano era fértil hasta bien entrados los sesenta fue impactante. Si quería, se dio cuenta, podría darle a Anakin las docenas de niños que el Alfa deseaba.

Descubrir que su celo aparecía cada dos o tres meses era normal fue simplemente un alivio.

Se aventuró solo un día a salir de su piso y entrar en la bahía médica principal para conseguir un parche anticonceptivo en su brazo, donde le habían asegurado que no afectaría sus celos, solo evitaría el embarazo siempre que se los cambiara semanalmente. Después de dos décadas de consumir supresores, no había querido que nada volviera a arruinar su ciclo.

\- Obi - se quejó Luke cuando la carrera de vainas voló demasiado alto para que él la tocara -. No.

Obi-Wan lo agarró y Luke trató de soltarse.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos para tu fiesta, tu papá nos estará esperando.

Luke sollozó -. ¿Pa?

\- Sí - asintió Obi-Wan, caminando hacia el ascensor -. Él ya está allí y con un pastel especialmente diseñado para ti.

Luke pareció pensarlo unos momentos y luego dejó de pelear.

Entraron en el ascensor privado, ascendiendo a la terraza del Palacio. La vista desde la parte superior del edificio no tenía precio, podían ver los rayos del sol poniente reflejados en los altos edificios frente a ellos. Coruscant nunca dormía, los velocistas pasaban volando, el tráfico era pesado en este momento.

Los Guardias Imperiales deberían haber estado cuidándolos, pero Anakin les había ordenado que no se molestaran, por una vez confiando en que entre él y Obi-Wan, podrían hacerse cargo de cualquier amenaza.

Anakin los estaba esperando, vestido con ropa informal, el viento acariciaba sus rizos rubios oscuros. La terraza era larga, con altos muros transparentes y pálidas columnas. Se colocó una canasta de picnic en una manta que mostraba comida tanto para bebés como para adultos. Y en el centro, un pastel azul de tres pisos con figuras azucaradas de carreras de vainas.

\- Hola - saludó Obi-Wan en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para besarlo -. Traje al niño del cumpleaños.

Se sentaron en la manta y Luke inmediatamente fue por el pastel.

Anakin gimió -. Luke, no me tomé toda la tarde libre para preparar todo esto, ¡solo para que vayas directamente por el postre!

Luke soltó una risita y mordió un motor azucarado, dejando migas en su ropa.

\- Como si quisieras una excusa para alejarte de tus deberes - respondió Obi-Wan, tratando de quitar las migajas -. Estabas más emocionado por esto que Luke.

Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Sí, lo estaba - estuvo de acuerdo. Y luego frunció el ceño -. Ahora entiendo por qué Sidious era un tirano, nunca se sentó y escuchó a todos, simplemente hizo lo que quería. Fue más simple.

Anakin se estaba acostumbrando lentamente a que los miembros del senado y el público en general acudieran a él en busca de orientación o aprobación. Establecer horarios de trabajo formales lo había ayudado, pero aún no le gustaba sentarse en el trono durante horas. Dijo que eso era algo que Sidious nunca había hecho, pero que quería gobernar de manera diferente.

\- ¿Estás planeando convertirte en un tirano, entonces? - preguntó Obi-Wan, comiendo delicadamente un sándwich.

Anakin devoró su comida, como de costumbre.

\- No, quiero decir que siento que debería hacerlo a veces - dijo en voz baja -. Pero luego recuerdo lo que eso implicaría - Le dio a Luke un piloto azucarado -. No quiero arruinar esto.

\- Lo sé - respondió Obi-Wan mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa -. Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, pero recuerda que este camino de recuperación no siempre será fácil.

\- Sí, Maestro - dijo Anakin con sarcasmo.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco con cariño.

Le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Luke, Anakin usó deliberadamente el ritmo incorrecta para hacer reír a Luke y luego cortó el pastel.

Luke se lo comió de la misma manera que lo hizo Anakin: empujando la porción de pastel en sus bocas sin tener en cuenta ningún protocolo o regla, haciendo un desastre en su cara y ropa.

\- Me alegro de que Luke tenga un modelo a seguir - dijo Obi-Wan secamente, limpiándole la boca con una servilleta. Trató de hacer que Luke lo imitara sobre cómo comer correctamente, lo que incluía no masticar con la boca abierta, pero Luke siempre imitaba todo lo que hacía Anakin.

\- Sí, tiene suerte - dijo Anakin lamiendo sus dedos para limpiarlos -. Yo también tengo suerte - añadió más serio -. Hoy no es solo el cumpleaños de Luke.

Su pelea en Mustafar había sido hace un año. Un año desde el final de la vida de Obi-Wan como la conocía.

\- Sí - dijo Obi-Wan mirando los edificios relucientes frente a él, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su piel. Respiró hondo y cuando volvió a mirar a Anakin, el Alfa estaba llorando.

\- Anakin - susurró.

\- Lo sé, no debería estar llorando, ¡si acaso eres tú quien debería estarlo! Pero yo... - Anakin apretó los puños con el pecho agitado -. Lo siento, Obi-Wan. Perdón por todo

Obi-Wan se acercó más a él, sujetándolo por la cara.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Anakin, debes dejar de lado tu dolor, solo alimentará el lado oscuro - dijo, tragando -. Para mí tampoco es fácil, pero vivir en el pasado no es saludable.

Anakin se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

\- No es así como planeé el cumpleaños de Luke, no le he dado los regalos - sollozó.

Obi-Wan pasó una mano por el cabello de Anakin, tratando de calmarlo -. ¿Regalos? Pensé que habíamos acordado no más juguetes, tiene una habitación llena de ellos.

Anakin le dio un breve beso y se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Luke, ven - le indicó al cachorro que lo siguiera hasta una columna cercana.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y esperó.

Luke corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, cayó una vez y se puso de pie corriendo de nuevo. Chocó contra las piernas de Anakin y miró detrás de la columna. Chilló y agarró dos cajas, una del tamaño de su brazo y la otra apenas más grande que su mano pequeña.

Regresó corriendo y dejando caer las cajas en el regazo de Obi-Wan.

\- Muy bien, te ayudaré - concedió Obi-Wan.

\- ¡Espera, espera, abre el grande primero! - dijo Anakin nerviosamente, sentándose junto a ellos.

La caja contenía un mono de piloto. Luke gritó cuando lo vio, tirando del casco falso cosido al cuello.

Obi-Wan lo ayudó a entrar y luego Anakin lo agarró por el costado, haciéndolo girar y emitiendo sonidos de desintegrador. Luke se rió, encantado.

Obi-Wan sonrió a su familia. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba feliz de estar aquí con Luke y Anakin. Eso lo hacía egoísta y culpable, cosas en las que necesitaba trabajar, pero quería disfrutar de lo que la Fuerza le había dado.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la otra caja? - lo agarró y se lo dio a Luke.

Anakin hizo que Luke se sentara en la manta y contuvo la respiración.

Luke abrió la tapa y frunció el ceño ante su contenido.

\- ¡Pa! - le dio la caja a Anakin, decepcionado porque no contenía juguetes.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Obi-Wan, tratando de ver más de cerca.

Anakin respiró hondo, lo miró a los ojos y se movió hasta que estuvo arrodillado sobre una rodilla, con la caja abierta frente a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se quedó helado. Dentro de la caja, había un anillo de plata, con una astilla azul brillante en el interior. Una pieza de cristal Kyber, imbuida de una firma de la Fuerza que conocería en cualquier lugar. 

Cristal Kyber de Anakin de su sable de luz original.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi - comenzó Anakin, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad -. Eres la persona más grande que he tenido el placer de conocer. Soy muy consciente de que no te merezco y de que podrías tener a cualquiera en la galaxia y aun así elegirme - parpadeó para contener las lágrimas -. Eres la llama de mi corazón, mi pareja, mi mejor amigo, mi amado. Obi-Wan, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Obi-Wan tragó, el corazón latía locamente en su caja torácica. Sabía que se iban a casar, pero no se lo esperaba.

Había mencionado que la propuesta anterior de Anakin no había sido romántica y Anakin había preparado esto, solo ellos y Luke y una puesta de sol perfecta.

\- Sí - susurró, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que también estaba a punto de llorar -. Me casaré contigo, Anakin.

Extendió su mano izquierda y con dedos temblorosos Anakin colocó el anillo brillante en su dedo anular. Obi-Wan inclinó la mano, haciendo brillar el anillo. Luke se arrastró más cerca, inspeccionándolo.

Obi-Wan miró hacia arriba y se tiró encima de Anakin, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Le dio al Alfa un beso más apasionado de lo habitual, pero Anakin no se quejó.

Anakin rodó hasta que estuvo encima de él y lo colmó de besos en la cara y el cuello. Luke, no queriendo quedarse afuera, se arrojó encima de ellos.

\- Uf - jadeó Anakin -. ¡Este bebé pesa demasiado! ¡Obi-Wan, sálvame! 

Obi-Wan apoyó la cabeza contra las frías baldosas y se rió. No se había reído mucho en el último año, pero ahora estaba feliz, eufórico, lleno de una emoción que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando.

Anakin lo miró con ojos azules, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Obi-Wan tomó aliento, se recompuso y volvió a sentarse. Inspeccionó el anillo en su mano. Había guardado el sable de luz con llave, con la intención de dárselo a Luke cuando creciera si eso era lo que el niño quería. Anakin había dicho que ya no era digno de usarlo, llamándolo un arma Jedi, aunque había guardado su sable láser rojo por precaución.

\- Rompí una pequeña pieza - explicó Anakin, acercándolo a su regazo -. Pensé que sería más personal así. Y también tienes una parte de mí contigo todo el tiempo.

\- Ya estamos conectados - le recordó Obi-Wan, enviando una ola de afecto y alegría a través de su vinculo -. Soy consciente de que esto es más para el público que para nosotros, pero me gusta.

Ya se estaba apegando al pequeño anillo. Esto era lo opuesto a todo lo que los Jedi habían predicado, pero Obi-Wan no sintió ninguna emoción negativa ni se alejó del Lado Oscuro.

Anakin tomó su mano y besó el anillo.

\- Ahora eres mi prometido. Sí, es útil, pero quiero casarme contigo porque te amo, Obi-Wan.

\- Yo también te amo, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan suavemente, acariciando la mejilla del Alfa -. Y te acepto como eres, con todos tus defectos, porque quiero construir una vida contigo. No porque sea conveniente.

Permanecieron enredados mientras Luke seguía comiendo pastel hasta que Obi-Wan declaró que no necesitaban un bebé lleno de azúcar que no los dejaría dormir más tarde. Luke tomó la mano de Anakin en una mano y la de Obi-Wan en la otra, caminando en medio de ellos.

Dejaron la cesta de picnic para que la limpiara un droide y tomaron el ascensor hasta su piso. Anakin siguió lanzando miradas a Obi-Wan, frotándose contra el vínculo de la Fuerza. La noche había caído cuando entraron en la habitación de Luke.

Luke se durmió acurrucándose en el peluche Bantha que había llevado desde Tatooine.

Obi-Wan apenas tuvo tiempo de entrar a su habitación y echar un vistazo a la vista nocturna cuando Anakin se moldeó sobre su espalda, respirando en su cuello. La luz de su habitación se atenuó, dándole un ambiente más privado.

\- Anakin - suspiró, dejando al descubierto el cuello. Se quitó la túnica y se bajó la túnica para revelar sus hombros pálidos.

Anakin tiró hasta que la túnica cayó al suelo y pegó su boca a la piel frente a él, besándola y mordiéndola suavemente.

Algo le estaba pinchando la espalda y Obi-Wan se inclinó hacia él, con el cuerpo caliente detrás de él.

\- Alguien está ansioso - dijo sin aliento y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Finalmente estaba completamente desnudo, listo para más.

Anakin resopló en su oído, lamiendo su glándula de apareamiento, succionándola suavemente. Tiró de su propia ropa hasta que su cuerpo desnudo estuvo contra la espalda de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan tembló, el placer subió por su columna, sintiendo que su miembro se endurecía. Se volvió y mordió los labios de Anakin, succionando su boca suavemente.

Anakin lo llevó hacia atrás hasta que chocaron contra la cama. Sin sus ropas, sus pieles se frotaban una contra la otra, haciéndolos jadear.

\- Anakin, quiero - Obi-Wan tragó -. Te deseo.

\- Me tienes - respondió Anakin con voz ronca, abriendo las piernas de Obi-Wan para pararse entre ellos, frotándolas ligeramente.

\- No, quise decir... - vaciló, tratando de respirar a través de su excitación y su necesidad instintiva de empujar sus caderas.

Anakin acarició levemente su propia polla y se inclinó para morder un pezón con suavidad.

\- Anakin, quise decir... - Obi-Wan trató de apoyarse sobre los codos, agarrando al Alfa por el cuello, tratando de obtener un mejor ángulo de fricción -. Te quiero.

Anakin detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró con los ojos azules bien abiertos.

\- Quieres decir… - dijo incrédulo. Tiró de Obi-Wan para darle un beso brusco -. Dilo, en voz alta - jadeó.

Obi-Wan se sonrojó, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Anakin, moviendo su mano izquierda para tocarse a sí mismo, el anillo brillando en la habitación oscura. Hizo pequeños movimientos con las caderas, tratando de conseguir fricción en su agujero resbaladizo.

\- Anakin - dijo mirando a los ojos del Alfa -. Fóllame.

Anakin gruñó, un sonido profundo y retumbante que derritió los huesos de Obi-Wan. Su polla se movió, anticipando lo que venía después.

A pesar de todos sus encuentros en el pasado, y especialmente desde que llegó al Palacio, Anakin nunca había entrado en él. Obi-Wan lo había sentido demasiado íntimo para dejar que Anakin estuviera dentro de él, pero ahora estaba listo. Este era su futuro esposo, su futuro compañero, su Alfa. Quería esto.

Anakin se soltó de las piernas que lo sujetaban y se deslizó hacia atrás, hasta que su rostro estuvo al mismo nivel que la polla de Obi-Wan. Le dio una lamida tentativa y Obi-Wan gimió rocamente.

Lo lamió por unos momentos y luego se movió aún más abajo para saborear la entrada de Obi-Wan, empujando las piernas de Obi-Wan hasta que las dobló contra su pecho.

\- ¡Anakin! ¿Qué estas…? - El rubor de Obi-Wan se profundizó, la cara le ardía. Esto fue mortificante, porque esta vez estaba completamente exhibido en una cama en lugar de contra una pared. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo dejar de empujar sus caderas y gemir cuando una lengua cálida y húmeda lo penetró suavemente.

Anakin saboreó expertamente su agujero, dándole breves lamidas suaves, tragando el fuerte líquido Omega resbaladizo que Obi-Wan seguía produciendo. Se acarició con dureza con una mano, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Obi-Wan, catalogando sus reacciones.

Sentir la lengua de Anakin dentro de él se sentía de otro mundo. Su interior estaba sensible y suelto con cada movimiento de la boca de Anakin. Él gimió en voz alta, sosteniendo su polla y tratando de no correrse allí mismo.

Anakin se detuvo abruptamente y Obi-Wan protestó por la pérdida. La boca del Alfa estaba resplandeciente y resbaladiza y la lamió, gruñendo suavemente. Se movió para estar encima de Obi-Wan y lo besó, haciéndolo saborearse a sí mismo.

Las feromonas que ambos emitían marearon a Obi-Wan y movió ciegamente sus caderas tratando de acercarse al Alfa. Volvió a rodear con las piernas la cintura firme que tenía encima.

\- Anakin, Alfa, por favor - gimió.

Anakin agarró su miembro erecto donde comenzaba a formarse un ligero nudo, y suavemente entró en la punta de la entrada de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se movió, no acostumbrado a la intrusión. En sus celos solo usaba sus dedos y la polla de un Alfa era mucho más gruesa que dos o tres dedos.

Gimió lentamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Anakin, mordiendo la glándula de apareamiento que encontró allí. Anakin entró lentamente en él, resbaladizo y pre-eyaculado facilitando el camino, mirando su rostro en busca de signos de malestar.

Se detuvo cuando estaba hundido profundamente en el Omega tembloroso que yacía debajo de él. Se inclinó y besó la clavícula de Obi-Wan, tratando de relajarlo.

Obi-Wan respiró por la nariz, tratando de acostumbrarse a la polla dentro de él. La sensación fue extraña, pero no dolorosa ni desagradable.

\- Estoy dentro de ti - susurró Anakin suavemente, mirándolo con ternura -. Obi-Wan, lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo soy yo dentro de ti.

Dio un ligero empujón y Obi-Wan se apresuró a agarrar los hombros del Alfa en busca de apoyo, gimiendo.

Animado por sus gemidos, Anakin comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, las venas de su polla arrastrándose por el sensible agujero de Obi-Wan. Con cada embestida, la polla erecta de Obi-Wan rozaba el firme estómago de Anakin, esparciendo pre-semen, llevando al Omega al borde.

Anakin gruñó y tiró de él más cerca, haciéndose aún más profundo. Lo folló en serio, sus manos se clavaron en las caderas de Obi-Wan. El golpe de piel contra piel resonó en la habitación.

Obi-Wan mantuvo un gemido continuo, tratando de encontrar los empujes del Alfa, preguntándose vagamente por qué nunca había hecho esto antes. Él se estaba muriendo. Nunca se había sentido más vivo.

Extendió su mano izquierda, hasta que Anakin chupó su dedo anillado y luego apretó alrededor de la polla dentro de él, viniendo con un pequeño grito, su semen por todo el estómago de Anakin.

Anakin entraba y salía, haciéndolo gemir débilmente. Estaba hipersensible y el movimiento le hizo temblar.

Su vínculo con la Fuerza era un bucle sin fin de placer y afecto. Había un vago indicio de posesividad proveniente de Anakin, pero Obi-Wan se deleitó con él, la sensación de ser deseado.

\- Obi-Wan - jadeó Anakin, dando un empujón corto pero profundo -. Dilo.

\- Mi Anakin - murmuró Obi-Wan, mirándolo a los ojos, gimiendo suavemente -. Mi Alfa.

Anakin dio un empujón final, anudando dentro de él. Se corrió con un pequeño grito, chorros calientes de semen cubriendo el agujero del Omega.

Obi-Wan sintió que se le escapaban las lágrimas de los ojos y, sorprendentemente, se corrió de nuevo, dando un débil gemido.

El nudo era más grande y más ancho de lo que había anticipado y la semilla de Anakin se sentía cálida y agradable dentro de él. Se sentía lleno y contento, sabía que los Alfas producían más semen de lo esperado, diseñado para satisfacer a sus Omegas.

Volvió a apretar el nudo y Anakin se corrió aún más con un gemido. Obi-Wan no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría un nudo durante un celo, cuando todo era tacto y sensación.

\- Obi-Wan, me estás matando - resopló Anakin, inclinándose para besarlo -. ¿Te gusta? ¿Yo llenándote de mi semen? ¿Sabiendo que un día te voy a llenar tanto que vas a llevar a mis cachorros?

Obi-Wan estaba más allá de importarle en su punto. Gimió y arrastró los pies por la parte posterior de la pierna de Anakin. Anakin comenzó a ronronear en voz baja.

\- Lo disfruté mucho - logró decir, sin aliento.

\- Muy educado - sonrió Anakin, descendiendo lentamente para tumbarse encima de él, tratando de no aplastarlo -. Estaremos atados por un tiempo.

\- No me importa - dijo Obi-Wan adormilado -. Te quiero.

Anakin besó su anillo de compromiso, su ronroneo se hizo más fuerte. Los giró a ambos de lado para que pudieran descansar más fácilmente.

\- Yo también te amo, Obi-Wan.

Sus respiraciones lograron calmarse, pero el miembro hinchado de Anakin permaneció dentro del agujero sobreestimulado de Obi-Wan, haciéndolo jadear ocasionalmente mientras frotaba sus paredes.

El gran Obi-Wan Kenobi jodió tontamente , envió a Anakin.

Anakin.

Si hubiera sabido que esto era lo que se necesitaba para que dejaras de sermonearme, te habría jodido en cualquier superficie del Templo o barco después de mi Caballería.

Anakin no arruines el momento. Obi-Wan parpadeó somnoliento, dando un pequeño gemido cuando el nudo se movió. O nunca volveremos a hacer esto.

Anakin resopló -. ¿De verdad crees que ahora puedes vivir sin mi polla? - preguntó dulcemente contra la oreja de Obi-Wan.

He vivido sin él durante años, y solo dije que nunca lo volveríamos a hacer, podría encontrar otro Alfa para

El ronroneo de Anakin se hizo más fuerte, y dio un fuerte empujón de sus caderas, enviando su semilla más profundamente a Obi-Wan, provocando un agudo gemido del Omega.

Eres mía. ¿Crees que algún Alfa puede follarte así? Chupó un bocado de amor cerca de la glándula de apareamiento de Obi-Wan -. Mío. Solo yo puedo verte así.

Obi-Wan sonrió adormilado.

\- Solo tuyo, Anakin - confirmó en un susurro, besando la glándula de apareamiento de Anakin a cambio, inhalando su viril aroma que su cerebro ahora asociaba como su Alfa.

Sintiendo el nudo de Anakin dentro de él, los fuertes brazos del Alfa sosteniéndolo eran tan… correctos, tan pacíficos. Obi-Wan respiró hondo, hundiéndose en el abrazo de Anakin.

Para cuando Anakin se retiró, Obi-Wan estaba medio dormido, pero Anakin se movió rápidamente entre sus piernas para ver la semilla deslizarse por la entrada de Obi-Wan.

\- Podría tenerte para siempre así, siempre lleno de mí - rugió.

Obi-Wan sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo, podía sentir el semen goteando de él hacia las sábanas. Escondió su rostro en la almohada e intentó cerrar las piernas.

\- Mi Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin, totalmente cautivado por la vista frente a él -. Mi prometido.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, sintiéndose cohibido -. Detente.

Anakin se inclinó para darle un beso en su entrada y darle una última lamida. Luego se puso de pie para agarrar una toalla suave y secarlos a ambos.

Obi-Wan suspiró satisfecho al sentirse limpio y rodeado por Anakin y su ronroneo. Rodó sobre el Alpha, acurrucándolo contra él.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la luz entraba por la ventana y su cuerpo le dolía de una manera que nunca antes. Pero era una especie de dolor agradable, uno que no le importaba repetir.

Abrió un ojo y gimió suavemente, cubriendo su cabeza con las sábanas. Sintió que era tarde para sus estándares y probablemente la hora habitual en que Anakin se despertaba y, sin embargo, Anakin no estaba acostado junto a él.

Obi-Wan parpadeó y se movió para sentarse lentamente en la cama. Sus músculos duelen. Miró a la entrada de la habitación y Anakin ya estaba allí, vestido con su traje negro de emperador, mirándolo con ojos dorados y una expresión en blanco.

\- Buenos días, querido - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, desconcertado por la actitud del Alfa. Tuvo un breve momento en el que se preguntó si había hecho algo mal la noche anterior —estaba muy consciente de su inexperiencia— cuando Anakin se acercó y enmarcó su rostro con su mano mecánica, dándole un fuerte beso.

Obi-Wan respondió, aunque vagamente confundido. Este no era el tierno o entusiasta Anakin de anoche. Insistió en su vínculo con suavidad y descubrió que las emociones de Anakin estaban completamente confusas, aunque sin más influencia del lado oscuro de lo habitual.

\- Anakin - trató de preguntar, pero el Alfa arrojó algo en su regazo, algo blanco y rígido.

\- Prepárate, vas a venir conmigo hoy - dijo Anakin, enderezando su capa negra. Hizo una pausa y agregó: -. Ya revisé a Luke.

Obi-Wan se levantó de la cama, sosteniendo la tela contra su cuerpo desnudo lleno de mordiscos de amor y pequeños moretones. Fue un traje. El mismo traje que llevaba Anakin pero de blanco.

\- iré a... - se interrumpió, dándose cuenta -. A la sala del trono contigo.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ruido de impaciencia.

\- Eres mi prometido y la gente necesita verte.

Correcto. Ese había sido el arreglo. Cásate para complacer al público. Obi-Wan se tragó un nudo en la garganta y lentamente subió la cremallera del traje, poniéndose las botas.

El traje le quedaba perfectamente, claramente diseñado para su cuerpo. Las líneas nítidas y las diferentes capas que lo hacían parecer… realeza. Se miró en el espejo, tocando la costosa tela, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Se peinó el cabello, agradecido de que su barba se viera presentable.

Anakin apareció detrás de él, todo de negro. Le entregó su sable láser y abrochó una capa blanca en el hombro derecho de Obi-Wan, cubriendo su brazo derecho. Se emparejaron, se equilibraron entre sí, uno blanco y el otro negro; Anakin con su capa en su hombro izquierdo y Obi-Wan en el derecho.

\- Anakin, pensé...

Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros, pensó Obi-Wan. No se había preparado para enfrentarse al resto de la galaxia, pero Anakin claramente creía que podía.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio y se dirigieron hacia donde todos esperaban.

Obi-Wan detuvo el ascensor antes de que pudieran salir y estar rodeados de guardias.

\- Explícate - dijo.

Anakin lo miró con sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

-NQuiero presentarte a todos como es debido, Obi-Wan, hablamos de esto - dijo como sorprendido por su reticencia. Se inclinó para acariciar a Obi-Wan detrás de la oreja.

\- Lo hicimos - confirmó Obi-Wan -. Pero eso no explica tu comportamiento.

Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo, Obi-Wan, había dicho Anakin el día anterior, pero no estaba actuando así en ese momento.

Anakin se tensó -. ¡Estoy actuando normalmente! ¿No puedo tener una mala mañana? Cuando quieres que te dejen solo, nadie se queja - espetó, liberando una ola de feromonas Alfa enojadas.

Obi-Wan dio un paso atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a que Anakin usara sus feromonas para manipularlo.

\- Si querías estar solo, entonces no debiste haberme invitado - dijo rotundamente. Sentía que estaba lidiando con un Anakin más joven que meditaba sobre todo, no con el hombre maduro en el que había pensado que Anakin se había convertido.

Anakin gruñó y tiró de su propio cabello.

\- Obi-Wan, yo… - respiró hondo -. Lo siento, hoy es importante y me desperté de esta manera y estoy bastante enojado en este momento.

Obi-Wan cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, deseando estar usando una bata para esconderse, no el traje duro desconocido.

\- No estabas actuando así anoche - dijo -. Te arrepientes...

\- ¡No! - Anakin gritó, abriendo mucho los ojos y tirando de Obi-Wan hacia él como si pensara que Obi-Wan lo dejaría. Él gimió -. Obi-Wan, nunca me arrepentiría. Fuiste perfecto y nunca lo olvidaré. Pero hoy no sé qué pasa.

Obi-Wan se relajó en sus brazos -. Muy bien. Pero si sigues actuando todo Alfa de nuevo, ya no te acompañaré.

Anakin volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

\- Lo siento - dijo con sinceridad -. No sé lo que está pasando hoy.

\- Siempre has tenido tus días de melancolía - dijo Obi-Wan suspirando, presionando un botón del ascensor que revelaba el largo pasillo hacia la sala del trono. El salón tenía guardias imperiales y soldados de asalto apostados en las paredes y cuando pasaron junto a ellos, todos se volvieron para seguirlos.

Se tomaron un momento antes de entrar en la sala del trono. Anakin agarró la mano izquierda de Obi-Wan y la depositó sobre la derecha, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos.

Se inclinó y besó a Obi-Wan de la forma en que Obi-Wan había esperado que lo besaran esa mañana.

\- ¿Listo, Obi-Wan? - Había humor en esa pregunta, algo más parecido a Anakin.

Obi-Wan apretó la mano que lo sostenía.

\- Contigo a mi lado, estoy listo para cualquier cosa - respondió, y Anakin le sonrió.

Se deslizaron lentamente hacia la sala llena, haciendo que se quedara en silencio. La luz que entraba por las ventanas golpeaba el cristal Kyber del anillo, haciendo que reflejara una luz azul en la habitación que era imposible ignorar.

Tardíamente, Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que había un segundo trono negro junto al de Anakin. Ambos eran idénticos y estaban colocados uno al lado del otro.

No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba. Quizás pararse junto a Anakin o esperar cerca de una pared con los guardias. Pero Anakin había dicho que quería que él gobernara a su lado, que fuera su igual en todos los sentidos.

Se sentaron, Obi-Wan rígido y Anakin descansando, mientras se aseguraban de que sus capas estuvieran rectas y enviaban la imagen que Anakin había querido todo el tiempo: un equipo, el equipo. Anakin volvió a tomar su mano anillada y la besó.

El ruido de la habitación subió, murmullos y algunos pequeños gritos. Obi-Wan mantuvo una expresión tranquila, contento de que desde su posición no pudiera ver exactamente cuántas personas lo miraban y lo juzgaban.

Te amo, Obi-Wan , envió de repente Anakin, entrelazando sus dedos.

Obi-Wan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que Anakin respondió.

Tímidamente, un humano se acercó al pie del estrado y se inclinó, más en dirección a Anakin que a él, pero Obi-Wan no se ofendió. El joven comenzó a contarle a Anakin sobre el último avance de una nueva ley sobre la esclavitud en el Borde Exterior.

Obi-Wan entendió por qué Anakin se aburría. Era simplemente sentarse y escuchar a los demás y, de vez en cuando, dar consejos o una última palabra. Ninguno de los dos eran políticos.

La mirada de toda la habitación sobre él hizo que la ansiedad de Obi-Wan se disparara, lo que lo enojó consigo mismo. ¿Podía comandar un batallón completo de soldados pero ni siquiera podía permanecer sentado un par de horas? Las situaciones eran diferentes, cierto, pero cada vez que se ponía ansioso, se volvía a sentir como un padawan.

Nadie lo había visto en todo un año, y ahora estaba siendo observado por toda la galaxia.

A través de su vínculo, podía sentir que el temperamento de Anakin se oscurecía. Se movía en su asiento o suspiraba, haciendo que la gente en la habitación se tensara, pero nunca arremetía. Mantuvo sus manos levantadas, todavía mostrando el anillo a todos.

Obi-Wan intentó enviar apoyo y calma, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que le estaba pasando, solo que no estaba relacionado con el Lado Oscuro.

¿Están todos los senadores aquí? preguntó Obi-Wan después de un rato, tratando de ver si reconocía a alguien.

Si. Sidious trasladó el edificio del Senado aquí donde podía controlarlos. Están en los primeros pisos.

Obi-Wan se volvió para mirarlo, girando su mano y haciendo brillar el anillo. El hombre que les estaba hablando se detuvo por un momento, aturdido por el reflejo, y luego continuó.

Nadie, además de nosotros dos, tiene acceso a nuestro piso o a la bahía médica principal, envió Anakin tenso. Solo tienen acceso al piso sesenta y luego aquí. No más. Nuestras habitaciones son nuestras, para nosotros.

Sin entender completamente por qué eso preocupaba a Anakin, Obi-Wan apretó la mano que lo sostenía.

El mal humor de Anakin se estaba volviendo cada vez más evidente hasta el punto en que se puso de pie de repente, sosteniendo la mano de Obi-Wan, y toda la habitación se puso tensa con anticipación.

¿Anakin?

Bajaron los escalones hacia la multitud, que se separó para dejarlos pasar.

Obi-Wan no podía reconocer a nadie, no es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con políticos o celebridades. Todos lo miraron, a su ropa, a su cara, a su anillo. Obi-Wan no era vanidoso, pero sabía que parecía digno de estar junto al emperador. Anakin probablemente diría que se veía atractivo.

Algunas personas lo miraron con interés, otras con confusión o disgusto.

La firma de la Fuerza de Anakin envolvió la suya, posesivamente. Salieron de la habitación y entraron en otro ascensor. Siempre que se cruzaban con personas, todos se inclinaban ante ellos y miraban hacia otro lado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Obi-Wan, tratando de crear un mapa mental del Palacio.

\- El Senado - respondió Anakin con los dientes apretados.

\- Anakin, no estás bien - murmuró Obi-Wan mientras descendían en el ascensor. Tocó la mejilla del Alfa que se sentía vagamente febril, sus ojos dorados brillando.

Anakin gruñó y lo empujó contra la pared del ascensor, hundiendo la nariz bajo el cuello del traje blanco. Inhaló el aroma de Obi-Wan, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra la pared.

Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera protestar, Anakin se separó y volvió a agarrar su mano izquierda, saliendo del ascensor. El nuevo edificio del Senado tenía paredes rojas y pasillos estrechos, por lo que parecía como si estuvieran dentro de un corazón.

Obi-Wan se preguntó si también tenían una cámara donde todos los senadores podían reunirse. Le pareció que era más práctico utilizar el edificio del Senado ya existente. Quizás podría mencionárselo a Anakin más tarde, cuando el otro hombre no estuviera desquiciado.

Las personas reunidas en los pasillos y entrando y saliendo por las puertas eran todas de diferentes razas y géneros, vestidas con telas de colores y algunas incluso no las usaban.

Anakin lo acercó más agarrándolo por la cadera, pero todavía mostrando el anillo frente a él. Era algo ridículo, pero claramente quería lucirlo.

\- Canciller - llamó Anakin a alguien que Obi-Wan no podía ver. ¿Canciller ? Pensó que Anakin era el líder del imperio, pero tenía sentido que hubiera designado a alguien para supervisar el Senado y mantener el mismo título como una forma de mantener la normalidad.

Sí, Anakin no era un dictador. Pero Obi-Wan no tenía ni idea de sus verdaderos planes para la galaxia, solo que Anakin estaba haciendo todo lo posible.

\- Emperador Skywalker - dijo una voz, perteneciente a un hombre humano que sostenía un datapad y lo miraba. La figura levantó la cabeza y se congeló al ver quién acompañaba al emperador -. Obi Wan.

\- Bail - dijo Obi-Wan aturdido. ¿Bail Organa era el canciller? Nunca pensó que volvería a ver a su amigo, o si lo haría, pasarían muchos años en el futuro cuando Luke y Leia fueran mayores.

Bail lo miró con la boca abierta. Sus ojos pasaron del anillo al rostro de Obi-Wan. Lo miró de la cabeza a los pies y parpadeó.

Anakin gruñó, sus largos dedos sujetando la cadera de Obi-Wan con fuerza.

Bail tosió y se inclinó.

\- Le pido disculpas, Su Majestad Imperial. Venga a mi oficina para leer la declaración oficial.

Anakin pareció dudar pero asintió.

Yo, debería irme, tienes razón, puedes manejar esto, le envió a Obi-Wan mientras caminaban. Pero no quiero dejarte con el. Envió una ola de posesividad y emoción cruda.

Anakin, Bail nunca haría nada malo , respondió Obi-Wan, esforzándose por no pensar en el Beta caminando frente a ellos y el secreto que compartían. Puedo manejarlo. Ve con Luke y te veo en breve.

Se detuvieron en una amplia puerta gris y Bail esperó a que entraran.

Anakin besó el anillo de compromiso de Obi-Wan, apretándolo con fuerza con la mano y se inclinó ante él.

\- Debo retirarme, canciller, mi prometido se encargará de esto - hizo un gesto a los guardias y marchó de regreso por el camino por el que habían venido, con la espalda rígida y la capa arrastrándose detrás de él, su mal genio era evidente para todos los que pasaban junto a él.

Obi-Wan miró a la media docena de Guardias Imperiales que se habían quedado con él y entró en la oficina de Bail, que agradecidamente no era de un rojo brillante sino de un blanco agradable. Tenía un escritorio y algunas sillas, sin ventanas. Probablemente para hacer que los senadores se concentren solo en su trabajo y no en el exterior.

\- Bail - dijo Obi-Wan -. ¿cómo está tu familia?

Bail lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía frente a él.

\- Breha y nuestra hija están bien - respondió enfatizando el nuestro -. Permanecen en Alderaan.

Lejos del imperio y de su padre biológico, no necesitaba agregar nada.

\- Me alegro, viejo amigo - respondió Obi-Wan, juntando sus propias manos frente a él -. Por favor, dales mis saludos.

\- Lo haré - dijo Bail, sentado detrás del escritorio, dejando el datapad -. Obi-Wan - vaciló -. ¿Puedo hablar claramente?

Obi-Wan se sentó frente a él, tratando de no pisar su capa -. Por supuesto.

\- ¿Te está obligando? ¿Haciendo trucos mentales Jedi? ¿Te mantiene a ti y a Luke encerrados en tus pisos? - las preguntas brotaron de él -. Porque Obi-Wan, la última vez que nos vimos, Skywalker destruyó el Templo Jedi, mató a su esposa y tuviste que huir con Luke - Sacudió la cabeza y agarró el datapad, dejándolo caer frente a Obi-Wan -. Pensé que estabas en el exilio, y luego entraste en esa habitación sosteniendo a Luke y directamente a sus brazos. Y durante la semana pasada, estuve trabajando en el anuncio oficial de su compromiso.

Obi-Wan tragó y resistió el impulso de ocultar su anillo brillante.

—Bail, Luke y yo estamos a salvo, no habría venido si él no fuera así. Tú y tu familia están a salvo - dijo en un tono tranquilo -. No somos prisioneros aquí. Anakin y yo tenemos una historia larga y complicada, y no tengo que explicártelo. Que sepas que nuestra relación es genuina - se sintió reticente a hablar sobre sus vidas personales -. Nos preocupamos el uno por el otro.

Bail suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

\- No entiendo a Obi-Wan, probablemente nunca lo entenderé. Pero puedo decirte que él ya es mejor que Palpatine en muchos sentidos - hizo una pausa -. Cuando te vi con Luke, pensé lo peor.

\- Sí - dijo Obi-Wan suavemente -. Me imagino lo que sentiste. Anakin es consciente de que tiene una hija pero no de su identidad. Él quiere conocerla, por supuesto, pero le he dicho que ahora no es el momento y no ha presionado desde entonces.

Bail frunció los labios.

\- Eso no suena como él - ladeó la cabeza -. Tienes algo de influencia sobre él. Pero, de nuevo, siempre estuviste cerca.

\- No soy un Omega insensato que se cobarde detrás de un Alfa - dijo Obi-Wan sentándose más erguido -. Todavía soy un Jedi, un ex general y de acuerdo con esto - agarró el datapad -. Tu futuro emperador.

Bail lo miró fijamente y luego se rió.

\- Bien, está bien. Pero seguiré preocupándome por ti a pesar de todo - negó con la cabeza -. Por favor, léelo para ver si te gusta, eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer Skywalker.

El mensaje fue bastante sencillo, lo que indica que el Emperador Galáctico Anakin Skywalker se complace en anunciar sus próximas nupcias con el ex General Obi-Wan Kenobi…. una ceremonia privada de apareamiento y matrimonio... un día festivo para los ciudadanos de Coruscant...

Anakin, pensó Obi-Wan con cariño. Sabía que, aunque Obi-Wan accedió a casarse como un movimiento político, había querido que fuera un momento privado solo entre ellos dos y quizás Luke. Se dio cuenta de que no había una fecha oficial para la unión, probablemente porque Anakin había querido emparejarse en el próximo heat de Obi-Wan y no sabía cuándo sería.

Revisó su vínculo y lo encontró aún más enredado con las emociones provenientes de Anakin.

\- Lo apruebo - dijo, dejando el datapad y poniéndose de pie -. Debo irme, Bail. Pero me gustaría que hablemos pronto, quizás en un lugar privado - Había extrañado hablar con alguien que no era Anakin, y probablemente necesitaban discutir cómo y cuándo presentarle a Leia a Anakin.

\- Muy bien, Obi-Wan - Bail le apretó el brazo y sonrió de buen corazón -. Ese es un anillo brillante. ¿Sabes siquiera cuántos rumores has comenzado cuando Skywalker se arrodilló frente a ti?

Obi-Wan parpadeó sorprendido.

\- Supongo que algunos - murmuró secamente, caminando hacia la puerta.

Bail resopló -. No tienes idea, amigo. Y sí, me gustaría mucho hablar pronto. Es bueno verte de nuevo - Adoptó una reverencia más formal cuando entraron de nuevo al salón y sonrió. Obi-Wan asintió solemnemente, consciente de que no debería mostrar preferencia al canciller si quería que Anakin pareciera imparcial.

Los guardias siguieron automáticamente a Obi-Wan hasta que entró en el ascensor privado. Respiró hondo, frotando distraídamente su anillo.

Cuando llegó a su piso, lo primero que notó fue el traje negro de Anakin tirado en el piso del vestíbulo. Lo segundo fue el ruido. Era el familiar ruido de crujidos y ruidos de Anakin trabajando con sus droides. Un peso abandonó los hombros de Obi-Wan; si Anakin estaba reparando, no estaba completamente enfermo.

Se puso un atuendo más cómodo y revisó a Luke. El cachorro sonrió cuando lo vio y extendió las manos para que lo sostuviera.

\- Hola, amor - dijo Obi-Wan, besando sus mejillas regordetas y balanceándose de un lado a otro -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Obi! - Luke agitó un juguete pesado con botones parpadeantes.

\- Ya veo - respondió Obi-Wan, inhalando el suave aroma de bebé. Agarró el juguete y lo hizo reproducir diferentes sonidos, Luke balbuceando y tratando de imitarlos vagamente.

Dejó al bebé y Luke volvió a exigir el juguete, presionando todos los botones al mismo tiempo.

Obi-Wan sonrió.

\- Supongo que estás ocupado. Tengo que ver cómo está tu papá - Se agachó y le hizo algunas cosquillas a Luke, haciéndole reír a carcajadas, antes de dejarlo, sabiendo que Evie lo cuidaría en su ausencia.

Se detuvo antes de la entrada del taller de Anakin, donde ya no llegaba ningún sonido. La puerta se abrió y reveló a un Anakin desnudo sentado en el suelo, con partes de droides a su alrededor. Una vez más, una mesa estaba boca abajo y una silla tenía una pierna rota.

\- ¿Anakin? - Obi-Wan parpadeó -. Eso no puede ser muy higiénico.

Anakin gruñó, un sonido de advertencia, sin levantar la vista del hidrospanner que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Anakin? - Obi-Wan lo intentó de nuevo en un tono más suave -. ¿Qué es?

La habitación se sentía sofocante con fuertes feromonas alfa, una mezcla de dolor e ira, y algo salvaje.

Obi-Wan se puso tenso y se dio cuenta de que Anakin había entrado en celo.

Debería haberlo notado antes. En el pasado, la rutina anual de Anakin se manifestaba como arrebatos de energía e ira. Se encerraría en su habitación, solo a Obi-Wan se le permitiría estar en sus salas comunes. Los celos eran particularmente duros para él, lo que le producía fiebre y dolor, en lugar de excitación.

Obi-Wan se sentó lentamente frente a él, tratando de adoptar una pose tranquila y dócil, con el cuello ligeramente descubierto.

Anakin lo miró, las fosas nasales dilatadas y apretó la llave hidráulica en su mano orgánica, clavándose las uñas en la palma.

Obi-Wan emitió un gemido grave, tratando de calmarlo.

\- Anakin, déjame ayudarte - se arrastró lentamente para agarrar sus manos, quitando la herramienta y las piezas del droide cerca de ellas.

Anakin gruñó y lo agarró por la garganta, aplicando presión suavemente. La posición provocó un recuerdo en la mente de Obi-Wan, y tragó saliva, tratando de no moverse.

Anakin se inclinó y olió el cuello de Obi-Wan. De repente, la presión en su garganta desapareció, Anakin lo reconoció.

\- Sí, soy yo, Anakin - Obi-Wan desnudó su cuello por completo, mostrando los mordiscos de amor que Anakin le había puesto la noche anterior. Acarició el rostro del Alfa con la mano izquierda -. Puedo ayudarte.

\- Obi-Wan - gruñó Anakin, y miró el anillo aturdido, su cuerpo temblando. Tenía una erección pero no parecía querer tener sexo. Obi-Wan recordó su tiempo en Tatooine -. Duele.

\- Lo sé - Obi-Wan tiró de él para ponerse de pie, pero Anakin no se movió.

\- Hueles como los demás - gruñó Anakin, con los ojos brillantes -. Quítate la ropa.

Obi-Wan parpadeó. Ya se había cambiado. Pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con un Alfa en celo. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y miró a Anakin, sentado en el suelo de nuevo.

Anakin se tiró encima de él, haciéndolos aterrizar en el suelo. Tiró de la ropa interior de Obi-Wan, frotando sus pollas. Se lanzó hacia el cuello del Omega, gruñendo fuertemente.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Abrió los brazos y las piernas y descubrió el cuello, completamente dispuesto. Inmediatamente, sintió una nariz aterciopelada rozar su piel sensible y unas piernas fuertes lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo.

Anakin no perdió el tiempo, lamiendo su glándula de apareamiento, sus manos moviéndose por todo el pecho y los costados de Obi-Wan, las piernas entrelazadas. El dolor de Anakin olvidado.

Obi-Wan sintió un mordisco particularmente fuerte en su garganta y emitió un sonido de disgusto, gimiendo suavemente.

Anakin se detuvo y lo miró, haciendo un sonido inquisitivo.

\- Suavemente, Alfa - murmuró Obi-Wan -. no te dejaré.

El rostro de Anakin descendió sobre su garganta de nuevo, pero esta vez besó el lugar que había mordido antes. Siguió gruñendo mientras seguía marcando el aroma del Omega.

Movió la cabeza hacia el estómago de Obi-Wan y sostuvo la suave piel entre los dientes, succionándola y marcándola.

\- Te voy a criar, te daré mis cachorros - dijo sin aliento -. Te mantendré feliz y seguro. Amado Mi Omega. Mi Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse llevando a un niño dentro de él. De tener niños corriendo por los pasillos de su casa, versiones en miniatura de él y Anakin. La imagen le hizo sonreír.

\- Mío - dijo Anakin, agarrando la suave polla de Obi-Wan con una mano, simplemente sosteniéndola en su puño -. Mío.

\- Sí, Anakin - Obi-Wan movió su mano izquierda sobre el rostro de Anakin, trazando sus rasgos -. Soy tuyo.

El gruñido de Anakin cambió a un sonido más contenido y se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Obi-Wan.

\- Te amo - le susurró al oído a Obi-Wan, retumbando con satisfacción. Obi-Wan tarareó suavemente, sus dedos rozaron el cabello del Alfa.

Si bien disfrutaba del peso y el aroma de Anakin, recordándole la primera vez que estaban juntos unas horas antes, el suelo no era muy cómodo para su espalda.

\- Vamos a darnos un baño, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó Obi-Wan en voz baja después de un rato, sintiendo el cuerpo sobrecalentado de Anakin encima del suyo.

Se las arregló para arrastrar a un tembloroso Anakin a la tina adyacente al taller, llenándola con agua tibia. Anakin se sentó solo dentro, lloriqueando.

\- No, no me toques, yo... me duele - susurró Anakin, metiendo las piernas contra su pecho.

\- Muy bien, intentaré lavarte - respondió Obi-Wan, tomando una esponja suave y frotándola suavemente en su espalda -. ¿Crees que... -se detuvo -... que nuestro acto sexual provocó esto?

Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa que era más bien mostrar los dientes.

\- Hacer el amor - resopló, con el cuerpo temblando -. Quizás. No lo sé.

El cuerpo de Anakin todavía temblaba, pero lentamente relajó la espalda contra el borde de la bañera, hasta que Obi-Wan ya no pudo lavarlo.

Los ojos dorados de Anakin lo miraron adormilados.

\- Lo siento - susurró.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Obi-Wan arrodillándose junto a la bañera -. Esto es normal, Anakin. Los celos son naturales..

Anakin agarró su erección y se mordió el labio. Era la viva imagen del libertinaje, acostado en una bañera con las piernas abiertas, su miembro dolorosamente duro.

\- No deberías... quería esperar por ti.

\- ¿Por mi? - Perplejo, Obi-Wan se quedó mirando cómo Anakin se acariciaba lentamente. Él mismo no estaba particularmente excitado; se trataba de Anakin.

\- Tu calor - gruñó Anakin -. Los calores y los celos s van juntos -. Ven, acércate - añadió.

Obi-Wan se inclinó hasta que se frotaron la nariz suavemente, el ritmo de las caricias de Anakin se hizo más rápido.

\- Anakin, eso es un mito, no hay nada de malo en tenerlos en un momento diferente - dijo Obi-Wan cerrando los ojos, emitiendo sus propias feromonas Omega calmantes.

Anakin se tensó y jadeó, un cálido aliento contra el rostro de Obi-Wan. Se corrió en silencio, deleitándose con la presencia de Obi-Wan.

Sonidos de pasos sonaron fuera de la habitación y Anakin gruñó, esta vez un sonido amenazante que hizo que Obi-Wan quisiera someterse. Su mano mecánica salió disparada, agarrando a Obi-Wan por el cuello de nuevo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra la bañera como si intentara reclamar al intruso que Obi-Wan era suyo.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, manteniéndose lo más quieto posible.

\- Maestros! - La voz robótica de Evie se filtró a través de la puerta -. He notado una diferencia en las hormonas del Maestro Vader que indica que está en celo. ¿Quiere que le prepare un almuerzo ligero y se lo lleve a tu habitación? También puedo alimentar al niño Luke.

\- Eso sería genial, gracias, Evie - dijo Obi-Wan en un tono relajado. Miró a Anakin y tragó, sintiendo los dedos alrededor de su garganta moverse con el movimiento -. Es solo nuestro droide, Anakin. Tú la programaste, no hay necesidad de ser territorial.

Anakin mantuvo un gruñido bajo pero lo dejó ir. Salió de la bañera, secándose rápidamente, caminando de manera desigual hacia su habitación, donde colapsó desnudo en su cama.

Obi-Wan se frotó el cuello. No dolía, pero no estaba seguro de que le gustara que Anakin lo abrazara así.

Le dio a Anakin pequeños trozos de comida, sentado en su regazo. Su febril finalización se veía mejor.

\- ¿Mi presencia ayuda? - preguntó Obi-Wan -. Realmente nunca te vi durante tus celos.

Anakin asintió contra su cuello.

\- Sí, te quiero cerca y de hecho tenerte… calma mis instintos. Mi necesidad de proteger mi territorio. Por eso estaba enojado antes, cuando todos te estaban viendo - besó el lóbulo de la oreja de Obi-Wan -. Siento mucho... lo que hice. Lo estoy intentando pero... nunca te lastimaría, no de nuevo, no quiero lastimarte.

Obi-Wan acarició el rostro de Anakin, el anillo brillaba -. Te perdono. No me hiciste daño, solo me inquietó.

Anakin gruñó de dolor pero asintió. Apretó los puños con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te amo, Obi-Wan. Hueles como yo - añadió suavemente -. Eres mío. Estás aquí.

Obi-Wan pensó por un momento.

\- ¿Sería útil tener a Luke? Si te sientes territorial... él es tu cachorro.

\- Nuestro - corrigió Anakin, reflexionando -. No lo sé. No quiero perder el control frente a él. Pero - vaciló -. Podríamos intentarlo. Tenerte a ti y a él cerca... 

Obi-Wan sabía que todos los Alfas actuaban de manera diferente. Nunca había oído hablar de nadie que lastimara a sus propios cachorros durante ese día del año. Anakin parecía más concentrado ahora, y tampoco olía excitado.

\- ¿Puedes esperar un minuto por tu cuenta? - preguntó Obi-Wan quitando el plato y poniéndose de pie.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco y respiró hondo.

\- Sí, Obi-Wan, te dejé solo en el Senado, ¿no? - sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas doradas -. No me has dicho lo que hablaste con Organa.

\- Más tarde - lo tranquilizó Obi-Wan, atándose la bata y arrojándole una a Anakin -. Ponte algo decente.

Obi-Wan se dirigió a la habitación de Luke, donde el bebé estaba "hablando" con Evie. Ella escuchó bien, asintió con la cabeza y lo animó a continuar.

\- ¡Obi! - Luke le sonrió.

\- Ven aquí - tomó a Luke en sus brazos, dándole un abrazo -. ¿Te gustaría ver a tu papá?

\- ¡Si! - Luke agitó los brazos y tiró de la barba de Obi-Wan.

\- No, Luke - advirtió Obi-Wan mientras entraban en la habitación donde Anakin los esperaba -. Hablamos de esto.

Luke hizo un puchero pero lo soltó. Obi-Wan lo depositó en la cama y el bebé se arrastró hasta los brazos abiertos de su padre.

\- Luke - gruñó Anakin, oliendo el cuello del bebé.

Tanto el padre como el hijo permanecieron abrazados y luego, simultáneamente, bostezaron.

\- Supongo que te sientes mejor - comentó Obi-Wan, acostado junto a ellos.

\- Mmm, sí - Anakin olió el cabello de Luke -. Él ayuda.

\- Me alegro - dijo Obi-Wan, acercándose más y acomodándose en el hueco del brazo de Anakin, los tres juntos.

Hace un día, se había comprometido y luego había tenido su primera aparición pública como futuro emperador. Obi-Wan bostezó también, acariciando el cuerpo de Anakin, poniendo su brazo alrededor del torso de Luke.

La luz que entraba en la habitación iluminó el anillo de compromiso de Obi-Wan y los cubrió a todos con su luz azul.

\- Duerme - murmuró Anakin, medio dormido -. Yo te protegere. A ustedes dos.

\- ¿Siempre? - preguntó Obi-Wan en voz baja en lo que sintió fue un momento de debilidad, de dejar salir su lado Omega, una forma de complacer a su Alfa. Pero se sintió más cómodo.

\- Para siempre - confirmó Anakin. Y los tres se quedaron dormidos.

✨✨✨✨✨✨

Luke golpeó su mano contra la pared de su habitación. El pequeño holograma de la carrera de vainas se estremeció y atravesó la pared. Luke dio un grito de indignación y volvió a golpear la figura, haciéndola volar por toda la pared y alejarse de él.

Obi-Wan lo miró divertido. La habitación del bebé estaba equipada con la última tecnología y juguetes. Anakin no había escatimado en gastos cuando se trataba de su casa, por lo que le había dicho a Obi-Wan que comprara lo que creyera apropiado.

Después de una semana, su piso, o al menos las habitaciones que ocupaban, estaban completamente amuebladas y habitables. Su dormitorio ahora tenía más colores y estantes, y Obi-Wan finalmente había conseguido un nuevo guardarropa (Anakin le había hecho ropa especial para un emperador y, sin embargo, Obi-Wan siempre elegía ropa holgada y cómoda) y su habitación tenía una alfombra de meditación suave, y nuevos suministros de calor.

Anakin había declarado horas de trabajo oficiales, para poder pasar más tiempo con ellos. Todavía no confiaba en nadie para que se ocupara de los asuntos diarios del imperio, por lo que trató de hacerlo todo por sí mismo.

También había cumplido el deseo de Evie y la había programado para convertirse en un droide niñera.

En su tiempo libre, cuando no estaba cuidando a Luke o reorganizando el piso, Obi-Wan investigaba sobre biología Omega.

Descubrir que como Omega humano era fértil hasta bien entrados los sesenta fue impactante. Si quería, se dio cuenta, podría darle a Anakin las docenas de niños que el Alfa deseaba.

Descubrir que su celo aparecía cada dos o tres meses era normal fue simplemente un alivio.

Se aventuró solo un día a salir de su piso y entrar en la bahía médica principal para conseguir un parche anticonceptivo en su brazo, donde le habían asegurado que no afectaría sus celos, solo evitaría el embarazo siempre que se los cambiara semanalmente. Después de dos décadas de consumir supresores, no había querido que nada volviera a arruinar su ciclo.

\- Obi - se quejó Luke cuando la carrera de vainas voló demasiado alto para que él la tocara -. No.

Obi-Wan lo agarró y Luke trató de soltarse.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos para tu fiesta, tu papá nos estará esperando.

Luke sollozó -. ¿Pa?

\- Sí - asintió Obi-Wan, caminando hacia el ascensor -. Él ya está allí y con un pastel especialmente diseñado para ti.

Luke pareció pensarlo unos momentos y luego dejó de pelear.

Entraron en el ascensor privado, ascendiendo a la terraza del Palacio. La vista desde la parte superior del edificio no tenía precio, podían ver los rayos del sol poniente reflejados en los altos edificios frente a ellos. Coruscant nunca dormía, los velocistas pasaban volando, el tráfico era pesado en este momento.

Los Guardias Imperiales deberían haber estado cuidándolos, pero Anakin les había ordenado que no se molestaran, por una vez confiando en que entre él y Obi-Wan, podrían hacerse cargo de cualquier amenaza.

Anakin los estaba esperando, vestido con ropa informal, el viento acariciaba sus rizos rubios oscuros. La terraza era larga, con altos muros transparentes y pálidas columnas. Se colocó una canasta de picnic en una manta que mostraba comida tanto para bebés como para adultos. Y en el centro, un pastel azul de tres pisos con figuras azucaradas de carreras de vainas.

\- Hola - saludó Obi-Wan en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para besarlo -. Traje al niño del cumpleaños.

Se sentaron en la manta y Luke inmediatamente fue por el pastel.

Anakin gimió -. Luke, no me tomé toda la tarde libre para preparar todo esto, ¡solo para que vayas directamente por el postre!

Luke soltó una risita y mordió un motor azucarado, dejando migas en su ropa.

\- Como si quisieras una excusa para alejarte de tus deberes - respondió Obi-Wan, tratando de quitar las migajas -. Estabas más emocionado por esto que Luke.

Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Sí, lo estaba - estuvo de acuerdo. Y luego frunció el ceño -. Ahora entiendo por qué Sidious era un tirano, nunca se sentó y escuchó a todos, simplemente hizo lo que quería. Fue más simple.

Anakin se estaba acostumbrando lentamente a que los miembros del senado y el público en general acudieran a él en busca de orientación o aprobación. Establecer horarios de trabajo formales lo había ayudado, pero aún no le gustaba sentarse en el trono durante horas. Dijo que eso era algo que Sidious nunca había hecho, pero que quería gobernar de manera diferente.

\- ¿Estás planeando convertirte en un tirano, entonces? - preguntó Obi-Wan, comiendo delicadamente un sándwich.

Anakin devoró su comida, como de costumbre.

\- No, quiero decir que siento que debería hacerlo a veces - dijo en voz baja -. Pero luego recuerdo lo que eso implicaría - Le dio a Luke un piloto azucarado -. No quiero arruinar esto.

\- Lo sé - respondió Obi-Wan mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa -. Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, pero recuerda que este camino de recuperación no siempre será fácil.

\- Sí, Maestro - dijo Anakin con sarcasmo.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco con cariño.

Le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Luke, Anakin usó deliberadamente el ritmo incorrecta para hacer reír a Luke y luego cortó el pastel.

Luke se lo comió de la misma manera que lo hizo Anakin: empujando la porción de pastel en sus bocas sin tener en cuenta ningún protocolo o regla, haciendo un desastre en su cara y ropa.

\- Me alegro de que Luke tenga un modelo a seguir - dijo Obi-Wan secamente, limpiándole la boca con una servilleta. Trató de hacer que Luke lo imitara sobre cómo comer correctamente, lo que incluía no masticar con la boca abierta, pero Luke siempre imitaba todo lo que hacía Anakin.

\- Sí, tiene suerte - dijo Anakin lamiendo sus dedos para limpiarlos -. Yo también tengo suerte - añadió más serio -. Hoy no es solo el cumpleaños de Luke.

Su pelea en Mustafar había sido hace un año. Un año desde el final de la vida de Obi-Wan como la conocía.

\- Sí - dijo Obi-Wan mirando los edificios relucientes frente a él, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su piel. Respiró hondo y cuando volvió a mirar a Anakin, el Alfa estaba llorando.

\- Anakin - susurró.

\- Lo sé, no debería estar llorando, ¡si acaso eres tú quien debería estarlo! Pero yo... - Anakin apretó los puños con el pecho agitado -. Lo siento, Obi-Wan. Perdón por todo

Obi-Wan se acercó más a él, sujetándolo por la cara.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Anakin, debes dejar de lado tu dolor, solo alimentará el lado oscuro - dijo, tragando -. Para mí tampoco es fácil, pero vivir en el pasado no es saludable.

Anakin se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

\- No es así como planeé el cumpleaños de Luke, no le he dado los regalos - sollozó.

Obi-Wan pasó una mano por el cabello de Anakin, tratando de calmarlo -. ¿Regalos? Pensé que habíamos acordado no más juguetes, tiene una habitación llena de ellos.

Anakin le dio un breve beso y se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Luke, ven - le indicó al cachorro que lo siguiera hasta una columna cercana.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y esperó.

Luke corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, cayó una vez y se puso de pie corriendo de nuevo. Chocó contra las piernas de Anakin y miró detrás de la columna. Chilló y agarró dos cajas, una del tamaño de su brazo y la otra apenas más grande que su mano pequeña.

Regresó corriendo y dejando caer las cajas en el regazo de Obi-Wan.

\- Muy bien, te ayudaré - concedió Obi-Wan.

\- ¡Espera, espera, abre el grande primero! - dijo Anakin nerviosamente, sentándose junto a ellos.

La caja contenía un mono de piloto. Luke gritó cuando lo vio, tirando del casco falso cosido al cuello.

Obi-Wan lo ayudó a entrar y luego Anakin lo agarró por el costado, haciéndolo girar y emitiendo sonidos de desintegrador. Luke se rió, encantado.

Obi-Wan sonrió a su familia. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba feliz de estar aquí con Luke y Anakin. Eso lo hacía egoísta y culpable, cosas en las que necesitaba trabajar, pero quería disfrutar de lo que la Fuerza le había dado.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la otra caja? - lo agarró y se lo dio a Luke.

Anakin hizo que Luke se sentara en la manta y contuvo la respiración.

Luke abrió la tapa y frunció el ceño ante su contenido.

\- ¡Pa! - le dio la caja a Anakin, decepcionado porque no contenía juguetes.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Obi-Wan, tratando de ver más de cerca.

Anakin respiró hondo, lo miró a los ojos y se movió hasta que estuvo arrodillado sobre una rodilla, con la caja abierta frente a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se quedó helado. Dentro de la caja, había un anillo de plata, con una astilla azul brillante en el interior. Una pieza de cristal Kyber, imbuida de una firma de la Fuerza que conocería en cualquier lugar. 

Cristal Kyber de Anakin de su sable de luz original.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi - comenzó Anakin, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad -. Eres la persona más grande que he tenido el placer de conocer. Soy muy consciente de que no te merezco y de que podrías tener a cualquiera en la galaxia y aun así elegirme - parpadeó para contener las lágrimas -. Eres la llama de mi corazón, mi pareja, mi mejor amigo, mi amado. Obi-Wan, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Obi-Wan tragó, el corazón latía locamente en su caja torácica. Sabía que se iban a casar, pero no se lo esperaba.

Había mencionado que la propuesta anterior de Anakin no había sido romántica y Anakin había preparado esto, solo ellos y Luke y una puesta de sol perfecta.

\- Sí - susurró, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que también estaba a punto de llorar -. Me casaré contigo, Anakin.

Extendió su mano izquierda y con dedos temblorosos Anakin colocó el anillo brillante en su dedo anular. Obi-Wan inclinó la mano, haciendo brillar el anillo. Luke se arrastró más cerca, inspeccionándolo.

Obi-Wan miró hacia arriba y se tiró encima de Anakin, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Le dio al Alfa un beso más apasionado de lo habitual, pero Anakin no se quejó.

Anakin rodó hasta que estuvo encima de él y lo colmó de besos en la cara y el cuello. Luke, no queriendo quedarse afuera, se arrojó encima de ellos.

\- Uf - jadeó Anakin -. ¡Este bebé pesa demasiado! ¡Obi-Wan, sálvame! 

Obi-Wan apoyó la cabeza contra las frías baldosas y se rió. No se había reído mucho en el último año, pero ahora estaba feliz, eufórico, lleno de una emoción que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando.

Anakin lo miró con ojos azules, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Obi-Wan tomó aliento, se recompuso y volvió a sentarse. Inspeccionó el anillo en su mano. Había guardado el sable de luz con llave, con la intención de dárselo a Luke cuando creciera si eso era lo que el niño quería. Anakin había dicho que ya no era digno de usarlo, llamándolo un arma Jedi, aunque había guardado su sable láser rojo por precaución.

\- Rompí una pequeña pieza - explicó Anakin, acercándolo a su regazo -. Pensé que sería más personal así. Y también tienes una parte de mí contigo todo el tiempo.

\- Ya estamos conectados - le recordó Obi-Wan, enviando una ola de afecto y alegría a través de su vinculo -. Soy consciente de que esto es más para el público que para nosotros, pero me gusta.

Ya se estaba apegando al pequeño anillo. Esto era lo opuesto a todo lo que los Jedi habían predicado, pero Obi-Wan no sintió ninguna emoción negativa ni se alejó del Lado Oscuro.

Anakin tomó su mano y besó el anillo.

\- Ahora eres mi prometido. Sí, es útil, pero quiero casarme contigo porque te amo, Obi-Wan.

\- Yo también te amo, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan suavemente, acariciando la mejilla del Alfa -. Y te acepto como eres, con todos tus defectos, porque quiero construir una vida contigo. No porque sea conveniente.

Permanecieron enredados mientras Luke seguía comiendo pastel hasta que Obi-Wan declaró que no necesitaban un bebé lleno de azúcar que no los dejaría dormir más tarde. Luke tomó la mano de Anakin en una mano y la de Obi-Wan en la otra, caminando en medio de ellos.

Dejaron la cesta de picnic para que la limpiara un droide y tomaron el ascensor hasta su piso. Anakin siguió lanzando miradas a Obi-Wan, frotándose contra el vínculo de la Fuerza. La noche había caído cuando entraron en la habitación de Luke.

Luke se durmió acurrucándose en el peluche Bantha que había llevado desde Tatooine.

Obi-Wan apenas tuvo tiempo de entrar a su habitación y echar un vistazo a la vista nocturna cuando Anakin se moldeó sobre su espalda, respirando en su cuello. La luz de su habitación se atenuó, dándole un ambiente más privado.

\- Anakin - suspiró, dejando al descubierto el cuello. Se quitó la túnica y se bajó la túnica para revelar sus hombros pálidos.

Anakin tiró hasta que la túnica cayó al suelo y pegó su boca a la piel frente a él, besándola y mordiéndola suavemente.

Algo le estaba pinchando la espalda y Obi-Wan se inclinó hacia él, con el cuerpo caliente detrás de él.

\- Alguien está ansioso - dijo sin aliento y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Finalmente estaba completamente desnudo, listo para más.

Anakin resopló en su oído, lamiendo su glándula de apareamiento, succionándola suavemente. Tiró de su propia ropa hasta que su cuerpo desnudo estuvo contra la espalda de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan tembló, el placer subió por su columna, sintiendo que su miembro se endurecía. Se volvió y mordió los labios de Anakin, succionando su boca suavemente.

Anakin lo llevó hacia atrás hasta que chocaron contra la cama. Sin sus ropas, sus pieles se frotaban una contra la otra, haciéndolos jadear.

\- Anakin, quiero - Obi-Wan tragó -. Te deseo.

\- Me tienes - respondió Anakin con voz ronca, abriendo las piernas de Obi-Wan para pararse entre ellos, frotándolas ligeramente.

\- No, quise decir... - vaciló, tratando de respirar a través de su excitación y su necesidad instintiva de empujar sus caderas.

Anakin acarició levemente su propia polla y se inclinó para morder un pezón con suavidad.

\- Anakin, quise decir... - Obi-Wan trató de apoyarse sobre los codos, agarrando al Alfa por el cuello, tratando de obtener un mejor ángulo de fricción -. Te quiero.

Anakin detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró con los ojos azules bien abiertos.

\- Quieres decir… - dijo incrédulo. Tiró de Obi-Wan para darle un beso brusco -. Dilo, en voz alta - jadeó.

Obi-Wan se sonrojó, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Anakin, moviendo su mano izquierda para tocarse a sí mismo, el anillo brillando en la habitación oscura. Hizo pequeños movimientos con las caderas, tratando de conseguir fricción en su agujero resbaladizo.

\- Anakin - dijo mirando a los ojos del Alfa -. Fóllame.

Anakin gruñó, un sonido profundo y retumbante que derritió los huesos de Obi-Wan. Su polla se movió, anticipando lo que venía después.

A pesar de todos sus encuentros en el pasado, y especialmente desde que llegó al Palacio, Anakin nunca había entrado en él. Obi-Wan lo había sentido demasiado íntimo para dejar que Anakin estuviera dentro de él, pero ahora estaba listo. Este era su futuro esposo, su futuro compañero, su Alfa. Quería esto.

Anakin se soltó de las piernas que lo sujetaban y se deslizó hacia atrás, hasta que su rostro estuvo al mismo nivel que la polla de Obi-Wan. Le dio una lamida tentativa y Obi-Wan gimió rocamente.

Lo lamió por unos momentos y luego se movió aún más abajo para saborear la entrada de Obi-Wan, empujando las piernas de Obi-Wan hasta que las dobló contra su pecho.

\- ¡Anakin! ¿Qué estas…? - El rubor de Obi-Wan se profundizó, la cara le ardía. Esto fue mortificante, porque esta vez estaba completamente exhibido en una cama en lugar de contra una pared. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo dejar de empujar sus caderas y gemir cuando una lengua cálida y húmeda lo penetró suavemente.

Anakin saboreó expertamente su agujero, dándole breves lamidas suaves, tragando el fuerte líquido Omega resbaladizo que Obi-Wan seguía produciendo. Se acarició con dureza con una mano, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Obi-Wan, catalogando sus reacciones.

Sentir la lengua de Anakin dentro de él se sentía de otro mundo. Su interior estaba sensible y suelto con cada movimiento de la boca de Anakin. Él gimió en voz alta, sosteniendo su polla y tratando de no correrse allí mismo.

Anakin se detuvo abruptamente y Obi-Wan protestó por la pérdida. La boca del Alfa estaba resplandeciente y resbaladiza y la lamió, gruñendo suavemente. Se movió para estar encima de Obi-Wan y lo besó, haciéndolo saborearse a sí mismo.

Las feromonas que ambos emitían marearon a Obi-Wan y movió ciegamente sus caderas tratando de acercarse al Alfa. Volvió a rodear con las piernas la cintura firme que tenía encima.

\- Anakin, Alfa, por favor - gimió.

Anakin agarró su miembro erecto donde comenzaba a formarse un ligero nudo, y suavemente entró en la punta de la entrada de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se movió, no acostumbrado a la intrusión. En sus celos solo usaba sus dedos y la polla de un Alfa era mucho más gruesa que dos o tres dedos.

Gimió lentamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Anakin, mordiendo la glándula de apareamiento que encontró allí. Anakin entró lentamente en él, resbaladizo y pre-eyaculado facilitando el camino, mirando su rostro en busca de signos de malestar.

Se detuvo cuando estaba hundido profundamente en el Omega tembloroso que yacía debajo de él. Se inclinó y besó la clavícula de Obi-Wan, tratando de relajarlo.

Obi-Wan respiró por la nariz, tratando de acostumbrarse a la polla dentro de él. La sensación fue extraña, pero no dolorosa ni desagradable.

\- Estoy dentro de ti - susurró Anakin suavemente, mirándolo con ternura -. Obi-Wan, lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo soy yo dentro de ti.

Dio un ligero empujón y Obi-Wan se apresuró a agarrar los hombros del Alfa en busca de apoyo, gimiendo.

Animado por sus gemidos, Anakin comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, las venas de su polla arrastrándose por el sensible agujero de Obi-Wan. Con cada embestida, la polla erecta de Obi-Wan rozaba el firme estómago de Anakin, esparciendo pre-semen, llevando al Omega al borde.

Anakin gruñó y tiró de él más cerca, haciéndose aún más profundo. Lo folló en serio, sus manos se clavaron en las caderas de Obi-Wan. El golpe de piel contra piel resonó en la habitación.

Obi-Wan mantuvo un gemido continuo, tratando de encontrar los empujes del Alfa, preguntándose vagamente por qué nunca había hecho esto antes. Él se estaba muriendo. Nunca se había sentido más vivo.

Extendió su mano izquierda, hasta que Anakin chupó su dedo anillado y luego apretó alrededor de la polla dentro de él, viniendo con un pequeño grito, su semen por todo el estómago de Anakin.

Anakin entraba y salía, haciéndolo gemir débilmente. Estaba hipersensible y el movimiento le hizo temblar.

Su vínculo con la Fuerza era un bucle sin fin de placer y afecto. Había un vago indicio de posesividad proveniente de Anakin, pero Obi-Wan se deleitó con él, la sensación de ser deseado.

\- Obi-Wan - jadeó Anakin, dando un empujón corto pero profundo -. Dilo.

\- Mi Anakin - murmuró Obi-Wan, mirándolo a los ojos, gimiendo suavemente -. Mi Alfa.

Anakin dio un empujón final, anudando dentro de él. Se corrió con un pequeño grito, chorros calientes de semen cubriendo el agujero del Omega.

Obi-Wan sintió que se le escapaban las lágrimas de los ojos y, sorprendentemente, se corrió de nuevo, dando un débil gemido.

El nudo era más grande y más ancho de lo que había anticipado y la semilla de Anakin se sentía cálida y agradable dentro de él. Se sentía lleno y contento, sabía que los Alfas producían más semen de lo esperado, diseñado para satisfacer a sus Omegas.

Volvió a apretar el nudo y Anakin se corrió aún más con un gemido. Obi-Wan no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría un nudo durante un celo, cuando todo era tacto y sensación.

\- Obi-Wan, me estás matando - resopló Anakin, inclinándose para besarlo -. ¿Te gusta? ¿Yo llenándote de mi semen? ¿Sabiendo que un día te voy a llenar tanto que vas a llevar a mis cachorros?

Obi-Wan estaba más allá de importarle en su punto. Gimió y arrastró los pies por la parte posterior de la pierna de Anakin. Anakin comenzó a ronronear en voz baja.

\- Lo disfruté mucho - logró decir, sin aliento.

\- Muy educado - sonrió Anakin, descendiendo lentamente para tumbarse encima de él, tratando de no aplastarlo -. Estaremos atados por un tiempo.

\- No me importa - dijo Obi-Wan adormilado -. Te quiero.

Anakin besó su anillo de compromiso, su ronroneo se hizo más fuerte. Los giró a ambos de lado para que pudieran descansar más fácilmente.

\- Yo también te amo, Obi-Wan.

Sus respiraciones lograron calmarse, pero el miembro hinchado de Anakin permaneció dentro del agujero sobreestimulado de Obi-Wan, haciéndolo jadear ocasionalmente mientras frotaba sus paredes.

El gran Obi-Wan Kenobi jodió tontamente , envió a Anakin.

Anakin.

Si hubiera sabido que esto era lo que se necesitaba para que dejaras de sermonearme, te habría jodido en cualquier superficie del Templo o barco después de mi Caballería.

Anakin no arruines el momento. Obi-Wan parpadeó somnoliento, dando un pequeño gemido cuando el nudo se movió. O nunca volveremos a hacer esto.

Anakin resopló -. ¿De verdad crees que ahora puedes vivir sin mi polla? - preguntó dulcemente contra la oreja de Obi-Wan.

He vivido sin él durante años, y solo dije que nunca lo volveríamos a hacer, podría encontrar otro Alfa para

El ronroneo de Anakin se hizo más fuerte, y dio un fuerte empujón de sus caderas, enviando su semilla más profundamente a Obi-Wan, provocando un agudo gemido del Omega.

Eres mía. ¿Crees que algún Alfa puede follarte así? Chupó un bocado de amor cerca de la glándula de apareamiento de Obi-Wan -. Mío. Solo yo puedo verte así.

Obi-Wan sonrió adormilado.

\- Solo tuyo, Anakin - confirmó en un susurro, besando la glándula de apareamiento de Anakin a cambio, inhalando su viril aroma que su cerebro ahora asociaba como su Alfa.

Sintiendo el nudo de Anakin dentro de él, los fuertes brazos del Alfa sosteniéndolo eran tan… correctos, tan pacíficos. Obi-Wan respiró hondo, hundiéndose en el abrazo de Anakin.

Para cuando Anakin se retiró, Obi-Wan estaba medio dormido, pero Anakin se movió rápidamente entre sus piernas para ver la semilla deslizarse por la entrada de Obi-Wan.

\- Podría tenerte para siempre así, siempre lleno de mí - rugió.

Obi-Wan sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo, podía sentir el semen goteando de él hacia las sábanas. Escondió su rostro en la almohada e intentó cerrar las piernas.

\- Mi Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin, totalmente cautivado por la vista frente a él -. Mi prometido.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, sintiéndose cohibido -. Detente.

Anakin se inclinó para darle un beso en su entrada y darle una última lamida. Luego se puso de pie para agarrar una toalla suave y secarlos a ambos.

Obi-Wan suspiró satisfecho al sentirse limpio y rodeado por Anakin y su ronroneo. Rodó sobre el Alpha, acurrucándolo contra él.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la luz entraba por la ventana y su cuerpo le dolía de una manera que nunca antes. Pero era una especie de dolor agradable, uno que no le importaba repetir.

Abrió un ojo y gimió suavemente, cubriendo su cabeza con las sábanas. Sintió que era tarde para sus estándares y probablemente la hora habitual en que Anakin se despertaba y, sin embargo, Anakin no estaba acostado junto a él.

Obi-Wan parpadeó y se movió para sentarse lentamente en la cama. Sus músculos duelen. Miró a la entrada de la habitación y Anakin ya estaba allí, vestido con su traje negro de emperador, mirándolo con ojos dorados y una expresión en blanco.

\- Buenos días, querido - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, desconcertado por la actitud del Alfa. Tuvo un breve momento en el que se preguntó si había hecho algo mal la noche anterior —estaba muy consciente de su inexperiencia— cuando Anakin se acercó y enmarcó su rostro con su mano mecánica, dándole un fuerte beso.

Obi-Wan respondió, aunque vagamente confundido. Este no era el tierno o entusiasta Anakin de anoche. Insistió en su vínculo con suavidad y descubrió que las emociones de Anakin estaban completamente confusas, aunque sin más influencia del lado oscuro de lo habitual.

\- Anakin - trató de preguntar, pero el Alfa arrojó algo en su regazo, algo blanco y rígido.

\- Prepárate, vas a venir conmigo hoy - dijo Anakin, enderezando su capa negra. Hizo una pausa y agregó: -. Ya revisé a Luke.

Obi-Wan se levantó de la cama, sosteniendo la tela contra su cuerpo desnudo lleno de mordiscos de amor y pequeños moretones. Fue un traje. El mismo traje que llevaba Anakin pero de blanco.

\- iré a... - se interrumpió, dándose cuenta -. A la sala del trono contigo.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ruido de impaciencia.

\- Eres mi prometido y la gente necesita verte.

Correcto. Ese había sido el arreglo. Cásate para complacer al público. Obi-Wan se tragó un nudo en la garganta y lentamente subió la cremallera del traje, poniéndose las botas.

El traje le quedaba perfectamente, claramente diseñado para su cuerpo. Las líneas nítidas y las diferentes capas que lo hacían parecer… realeza. Se miró en el espejo, tocando la costosa tela, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Se peinó el cabello, agradecido de que su barba se viera presentable.

Anakin apareció detrás de él, todo de negro. Le entregó su sable láser y abrochó una capa blanca en el hombro derecho de Obi-Wan, cubriendo su brazo derecho. Se emparejaron, se equilibraron entre sí, uno blanco y el otro negro; Anakin con su capa en su hombro izquierdo y Obi-Wan en el derecho.

\- Anakin, pensé...

Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros, pensó Obi-Wan. No se había preparado para enfrentarse al resto de la galaxia, pero Anakin claramente creía que podía.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio y se dirigieron hacia donde todos esperaban.

Obi-Wan detuvo el ascensor antes de que pudieran salir y estar rodeados de guardias.

\- Explícate - dijo.

Anakin lo miró con sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

-NQuiero presentarte a todos como es debido, Obi-Wan, hablamos de esto - dijo como sorprendido por su reticencia. Se inclinó para acariciar a Obi-Wan detrás de la oreja.

\- Lo hicimos - confirmó Obi-Wan -. Pero eso no explica tu comportamiento.

Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo, Obi-Wan, había dicho Anakin el día anterior, pero no estaba actuando así en ese momento.

Anakin se tensó -. ¡Estoy actuando normalmente! ¿No puedo tener una mala mañana? Cuando quieres que te dejen solo, nadie se queja - espetó, liberando una ola de feromonas Alfa enojadas.

Obi-Wan dio un paso atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a que Anakin usara sus feromonas para manipularlo.

\- Si querías estar solo, entonces no debiste haberme invitado - dijo rotundamente. Sentía que estaba lidiando con un Anakin más joven que meditaba sobre todo, no con el hombre maduro en el que había pensado que Anakin se había convertido.

Anakin gruñó y tiró de su propio cabello.

\- Obi-Wan, yo… - respiró hondo -. Lo siento, hoy es importante y me desperté de esta manera y estoy bastante enojado en este momento.

Obi-Wan cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, deseando estar usando una bata para esconderse, no el traje duro desconocido.

\- No estabas actuando así anoche - dijo -. Te arrepientes...

\- ¡No! - Anakin gritó, abriendo mucho los ojos y tirando de Obi-Wan hacia él como si pensara que Obi-Wan lo dejaría. Él gimió -. Obi-Wan, nunca me arrepentiría. Fuiste perfecto y nunca lo olvidaré. Pero hoy no sé qué pasa.

Obi-Wan se relajó en sus brazos -. Muy bien. Pero si sigues actuando todo Alfa de nuevo, ya no te acompañaré.

Anakin volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

\- Lo siento - dijo con sinceridad -. No sé lo que está pasando hoy.

\- Siempre has tenido tus días de melancolía - dijo Obi-Wan suspirando, presionando un botón del ascensor que revelaba el largo pasillo hacia la sala del trono. El salón tenía guardias imperiales y soldados de asalto apostados en las paredes y cuando pasaron junto a ellos, todos se volvieron para seguirlos.

Se tomaron un momento antes de entrar en la sala del trono. Anakin agarró la mano izquierda de Obi-Wan y la depositó sobre la derecha, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos.

Se inclinó y besó a Obi-Wan de la forma en que Obi-Wan había esperado que lo besaran esa mañana.

\- ¿Listo, Obi-Wan? - Había humor en esa pregunta, algo más parecido a Anakin.

Obi-Wan apretó la mano que lo sostenía.

\- Contigo a mi lado, estoy listo para cualquier cosa - respondió, y Anakin le sonrió.

Se deslizaron lentamente hacia la sala llena, haciendo que se quedara en silencio. La luz que entraba por las ventanas golpeaba el cristal Kyber del anillo, haciendo que reflejara una luz azul en la habitación que era imposible ignorar.

Tardíamente, Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que había un segundo trono negro junto al de Anakin. Ambos eran idénticos y estaban colocados uno al lado del otro.

No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba. Quizás pararse junto a Anakin o esperar cerca de una pared con los guardias. Pero Anakin había dicho que quería que él gobernara a su lado, que fuera su igual en todos los sentidos.

Se sentaron, Obi-Wan rígido y Anakin descansando, mientras se aseguraban de que sus capas estuvieran rectas y enviaban la imagen que Anakin había querido todo el tiempo: un equipo, el equipo. Anakin volvió a tomar su mano anillada y la besó.

El ruido de la habitación subió, murmullos y algunos pequeños gritos. Obi-Wan mantuvo una expresión tranquila, contento de que desde su posición no pudiera ver exactamente cuántas personas lo miraban y lo juzgaban.

Te amo, Obi-Wan , envió de repente Anakin, entrelazando sus dedos.

Obi-Wan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que Anakin respondió.

Tímidamente, un humano se acercó al pie del estrado y se inclinó, más en dirección a Anakin que a él, pero Obi-Wan no se ofendió. El joven comenzó a contarle a Anakin sobre el último avance de una nueva ley sobre la esclavitud en el Borde Exterior.

Obi-Wan entendió por qué Anakin se aburría. Era simplemente sentarse y escuchar a los demás y, de vez en cuando, dar consejos o una última palabra. Ninguno de los dos eran políticos.

La mirada de toda la habitación sobre él hizo que la ansiedad de Obi-Wan se disparara, lo que lo enojó consigo mismo. ¿Podía comandar un batallón completo de soldados pero ni siquiera podía permanecer sentado un par de horas? Las situaciones eran diferentes, cierto, pero cada vez que se ponía ansioso, se volvía a sentir como un padawan.

Nadie lo había visto en todo un año, y ahora estaba siendo observado por toda la galaxia.

A través de su vínculo, podía sentir que el temperamento de Anakin se oscurecía. Se movía en su asiento o suspiraba, haciendo que la gente en la habitación se tensara, pero nunca arremetía. Mantuvo sus manos levantadas, todavía mostrando el anillo a todos.

Obi-Wan intentó enviar apoyo y calma, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que le estaba pasando, solo que no estaba relacionado con el Lado Oscuro.

¿Están todos los senadores aquí? preguntó Obi-Wan después de un rato, tratando de ver si reconocía a alguien.

Si. Sidious trasladó el edificio del Senado aquí donde podía controlarlos. Están en los primeros pisos.

Obi-Wan se volvió para mirarlo, girando su mano y haciendo brillar el anillo. El hombre que les estaba hablando se detuvo por un momento, aturdido por el reflejo, y luego continuó.

Nadie, además de nosotros dos, tiene acceso a nuestro piso o a la bahía médica principal, envió Anakin tenso. Solo tienen acceso al piso sesenta y luego aquí. No más. Nuestras habitaciones son nuestras, para nosotros.

Sin entender completamente por qué eso preocupaba a Anakin, Obi-Wan apretó la mano que lo sostenía.

El mal humor de Anakin se estaba volviendo cada vez más evidente hasta el punto en que se puso de pie de repente, sosteniendo la mano de Obi-Wan, y toda la habitación se puso tensa con anticipación.

¿Anakin?

Bajaron los escalones hacia la multitud, que se separó para dejarlos pasar.

Obi-Wan no podía reconocer a nadie, no es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con políticos o celebridades. Todos lo miraron, a su ropa, a su cara, a su anillo. Obi-Wan no era vanidoso, pero sabía que parecía digno de estar junto al emperador. Anakin probablemente diría que se veía atractivo.

Algunas personas lo miraron con interés, otras con confusión o disgusto.

La firma de la Fuerza de Anakin envolvió la suya, posesivamente. Salieron de la habitación y entraron en otro ascensor. Siempre que se cruzaban con personas, todos se inclinaban ante ellos y miraban hacia otro lado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Obi-Wan, tratando de crear un mapa mental del Palacio.

\- El Senado - respondió Anakin con los dientes apretados.

\- Anakin, no estás bien - murmuró Obi-Wan mientras descendían en el ascensor. Tocó la mejilla del Alfa que se sentía vagamente febril, sus ojos dorados brillando.

Anakin gruñó y lo empujó contra la pared del ascensor, hundiendo la nariz bajo el cuello del traje blanco. Inhaló el aroma de Obi-Wan, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra la pared.

Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera protestar, Anakin se separó y volvió a agarrar su mano izquierda, saliendo del ascensor. El nuevo edificio del Senado tenía paredes rojas y pasillos estrechos, por lo que parecía como si estuvieran dentro de un corazón.

Obi-Wan se preguntó si también tenían una cámara donde todos los senadores podían reunirse. Le pareció que era más práctico utilizar el edificio del Senado ya existente. Quizás podría mencionárselo a Anakin más tarde, cuando el otro hombre no estuviera desquiciado.

Las personas reunidas en los pasillos y entrando y saliendo por las puertas eran todas de diferentes razas y géneros, vestidas con telas de colores y algunas incluso no las usaban.

Anakin lo acercó más agarrándolo por la cadera, pero todavía mostrando el anillo frente a él. Era algo ridículo, pero claramente quería lucirlo.

\- Canciller - llamó Anakin a alguien que Obi-Wan no podía ver. ¿Canciller ? Pensó que Anakin era el líder del imperio, pero tenía sentido que hubiera designado a alguien para supervisar el Senado y mantener el mismo título como una forma de mantener la normalidad.

Sí, Anakin no era un dictador. Pero Obi-Wan no tenía ni idea de sus verdaderos planes para la galaxia, solo que Anakin estaba haciendo todo lo posible.

\- Emperador Skywalker - dijo una voz, perteneciente a un hombre humano que sostenía un datapad y lo miraba. La figura levantó la cabeza y se congeló al ver quién acompañaba al emperador -. Obi Wan.

\- Bail - dijo Obi-Wan aturdido. ¿Bail Organa era el canciller? Nunca pensó que volvería a ver a su amigo, o si lo haría, pasarían muchos años en el futuro cuando Luke y Leia fueran mayores.

Bail lo miró con la boca abierta. Sus ojos pasaron del anillo al rostro de Obi-Wan. Lo miró de la cabeza a los pies y parpadeó.

Anakin gruñó, sus largos dedos sujetando la cadera de Obi-Wan con fuerza.

Bail tosió y se inclinó.

\- Le pido disculpas, Su Majestad Imperial. Venga a mi oficina para leer la declaración oficial.

Anakin pareció dudar pero asintió.

Yo, debería irme, tienes razón, puedes manejar esto, le envió a Obi-Wan mientras caminaban. Pero no quiero dejarte con el. Envió una ola de posesividad y emoción cruda.

Anakin, Bail nunca haría nada malo , respondió Obi-Wan, esforzándose por no pensar en el Beta caminando frente a ellos y el secreto que compartían. Puedo manejarlo. Ve con Luke y te veo en breve.

Se detuvieron en una amplia puerta gris y Bail esperó a que entraran.

Anakin besó el anillo de compromiso de Obi-Wan, apretándolo con fuerza con la mano y se inclinó ante él.

\- Debo retirarme, canciller, mi prometido se encargará de esto - hizo un gesto a los guardias y marchó de regreso por el camino por el que habían venido, con la espalda rígida y la capa arrastrándose detrás de él, su mal genio era evidente para todos los que pasaban junto a él.

Obi-Wan miró a la media docena de Guardias Imperiales que se habían quedado con él y entró en la oficina de Bail, que agradecidamente no era de un rojo brillante sino de un blanco agradable. Tenía un escritorio y algunas sillas, sin ventanas. Probablemente para hacer que los senadores se concentren solo en su trabajo y no en el exterior.

\- Bail - dijo Obi-Wan -. ¿cómo está tu familia?

Bail lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía frente a él.

\- Breha y nuestra hija están bien - respondió enfatizando el nuestro -. Permanecen en Alderaan.

Lejos del imperio y de su padre biológico, no necesitaba agregar nada.

\- Me alegro, viejo amigo - respondió Obi-Wan, juntando sus propias manos frente a él -. Por favor, dales mis saludos.

\- Lo haré - dijo Bail, sentado detrás del escritorio, dejando el datapad -. Obi-Wan - vaciló -. ¿Puedo hablar claramente?

Obi-Wan se sentó frente a él, tratando de no pisar su capa -. Por supuesto.

\- ¿Te está obligando? ¿Haciendo trucos mentales Jedi? ¿Te mantiene a ti y a Luke encerrados en tus pisos? - las preguntas brotaron de él -. Porque Obi-Wan, la última vez que nos vimos, Skywalker destruyó el Templo Jedi, mató a su esposa y tuviste que huir con Luke - Sacudió la cabeza y agarró el datapad, dejándolo caer frente a Obi-Wan -. Pensé que estabas en el exilio, y luego entraste en esa habitación sosteniendo a Luke y directamente a sus brazos. Y durante la semana pasada, estuve trabajando en el anuncio oficial de su compromiso.

Obi-Wan tragó y resistió el impulso de ocultar su anillo brillante.

—Bail, Luke y yo estamos a salvo, no habría venido si él no fuera así. Tú y tu familia están a salvo - dijo en un tono tranquilo -. No somos prisioneros aquí. Anakin y yo tenemos una historia larga y complicada, y no tengo que explicártelo. Que sepas que nuestra relación es genuina - se sintió reticente a hablar sobre sus vidas personales -. Nos preocupamos el uno por el otro.

Bail suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

\- No entiendo a Obi-Wan, probablemente nunca lo entenderé. Pero puedo decirte que él ya es mejor que Palpatine en muchos sentidos - hizo una pausa -. Cuando te vi con Luke, pensé lo peor.

\- Sí - dijo Obi-Wan suavemente -. Me imagino lo que sentiste. Anakin es consciente de que tiene una hija pero no de su identidad. Él quiere conocerla, por supuesto, pero le he dicho que ahora no es el momento y no ha presionado desde entonces.

Bail frunció los labios.

\- Eso no suena como él - ladeó la cabeza -. Tienes algo de influencia sobre él. Pero, de nuevo, siempre estuviste cerca.

\- No soy un Omega insensato que se cobarde detrás de un Alfa - dijo Obi-Wan sentándose más erguido -. Todavía soy un Jedi, un ex general y de acuerdo con esto - agarró el datapad -. Tu futuro emperador.

Bail lo miró fijamente y luego se rió.

\- Bien, está bien. Pero seguiré preocupándome por ti a pesar de todo - negó con la cabeza -. Por favor, léelo para ver si te gusta, eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer Skywalker.

El mensaje fue bastante sencillo, lo que indica que el Emperador Galáctico Anakin Skywalker se complace en anunciar sus próximas nupcias con el ex General Obi-Wan Kenobi…. una ceremonia privada de apareamiento y matrimonio... un día festivo para los ciudadanos de Coruscant...

Anakin, pensó Obi-Wan con cariño. Sabía que, aunque Obi-Wan accedió a casarse como un movimiento político, había querido que fuera un momento privado solo entre ellos dos y quizás Luke. Se dio cuenta de que no había una fecha oficial para la unión, probablemente porque Anakin había querido emparejarse en el próximo heat de Obi-Wan y no sabía cuándo sería.

Revisó su vínculo y lo encontró aún más enredado con las emociones provenientes de Anakin.

\- Lo apruebo - dijo, dejando el datapad y poniéndose de pie -. Debo irme, Bail. Pero me gustaría que hablemos pronto, quizás en un lugar privado - Había extrañado hablar con alguien que no era Anakin, y probablemente necesitaban discutir cómo y cuándo presentarle a Leia a Anakin.

\- Muy bien, Obi-Wan - Bail le apretó el brazo y sonrió de buen corazón -. Ese es un anillo brillante. ¿Sabes siquiera cuántos rumores has comenzado cuando Skywalker se arrodilló frente a ti?

Obi-Wan parpadeó sorprendido.

\- Supongo que algunos - murmuró secamente, caminando hacia la puerta.

Bail resopló -. No tienes idea, amigo. Y sí, me gustaría mucho hablar pronto. Es bueno verte de nuevo - Adoptó una reverencia más formal cuando entraron de nuevo al salón y sonrió. Obi-Wan asintió solemnemente, consciente de que no debería mostrar preferencia al canciller si quería que Anakin pareciera imparcial.

Los guardias siguieron automáticamente a Obi-Wan hasta que entró en el ascensor privado. Respiró hondo, frotando distraídamente su anillo.

Cuando llegó a su piso, lo primero que notó fue el traje negro de Anakin tirado en el piso del vestíbulo. Lo segundo fue el ruido. Era el familiar ruido de crujidos y ruidos de Anakin trabajando con sus droides. Un peso abandonó los hombros de Obi-Wan; si Anakin estaba reparando, no estaba completamente enfermo.

Se puso un atuendo más cómodo y revisó a Luke. El cachorro sonrió cuando lo vio y extendió las manos para que lo sostuviera.

\- Hola, amor - dijo Obi-Wan, besando sus mejillas regordetas y balanceándose de un lado a otro -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Obi! - Luke agitó un juguete pesado con botones parpadeantes.

\- Ya veo - respondió Obi-Wan, inhalando el suave aroma de bebé. Agarró el juguete y lo hizo reproducir diferentes sonidos, Luke balbuceando y tratando de imitarlos vagamente.

Dejó al bebé y Luke volvió a exigir el juguete, presionando todos los botones al mismo tiempo.

Obi-Wan sonrió.

\- Supongo que estás ocupado. Tengo que ver cómo está tu papá - Se agachó y le hizo algunas cosquillas a Luke, haciéndole reír a carcajadas, antes de dejarlo, sabiendo que Evie lo cuidaría en su ausencia.

Se detuvo antes de la entrada del taller de Anakin, donde ya no llegaba ningún sonido. La puerta se abrió y reveló a un Anakin desnudo sentado en el suelo, con partes de droides a su alrededor. Una vez más, una mesa estaba boca abajo y una silla tenía una pierna rota.

\- ¿Anakin? - Obi-Wan parpadeó -. Eso no puede ser muy higiénico.

Anakin gruñó, un sonido de advertencia, sin levantar la vista del hidrospanner que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Anakin? - Obi-Wan lo intentó de nuevo en un tono más suave -. ¿Qué es?

La habitación se sentía sofocante con fuertes feromonas alfa, una mezcla de dolor e ira, y algo salvaje.

Obi-Wan se puso tenso y se dio cuenta de que Anakin había entrado en celo.

Debería haberlo notado antes. En el pasado, la rutina anual de Anakin se manifestaba como arrebatos de energía e ira. Se encerraría en su habitación, solo a Obi-Wan se le permitiría estar en sus salas comunes. Los celos eran particularmente duros para él, lo que le producía fiebre y dolor, en lugar de excitación.

Obi-Wan se sentó lentamente frente a él, tratando de adoptar una pose tranquila y dócil, con el cuello ligeramente descubierto.

Anakin lo miró, las fosas nasales dilatadas y apretó la llave hidráulica en su mano orgánica, clavándose las uñas en la palma.

Obi-Wan emitió un gemido grave, tratando de calmarlo.

\- Anakin, déjame ayudarte - se arrastró lentamente para agarrar sus manos, quitando la herramienta y las piezas del droide cerca de ellas.

Anakin gruñó y lo agarró por la garganta, aplicando presión suavemente. La posición provocó un recuerdo en la mente de Obi-Wan, y tragó saliva, tratando de no moverse.

Anakin se inclinó y olió el cuello de Obi-Wan. De repente, la presión en su garganta desapareció, Anakin lo reconoció.

\- Sí, soy yo, Anakin - Obi-Wan desnudó su cuello por completo, mostrando los mordiscos de amor que Anakin le había puesto la noche anterior. Acarició el rostro del Alfa con la mano izquierda -. Puedo ayudarte.

\- Obi-Wan - gruñó Anakin, y miró el anillo aturdido, su cuerpo temblando. Tenía una erección pero no parecía querer tener sexo. Obi-Wan recordó su tiempo en Tatooine -. Duele.

\- Lo sé - Obi-Wan tiró de él para ponerse de pie, pero Anakin no se movió.

\- Hueles como los demás - gruñó Anakin, con los ojos brillantes -. Quítate la ropa.

Obi-Wan parpadeó. Ya se había cambiado. Pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con un Alfa en celo. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y miró a Anakin, sentado en el suelo de nuevo.

Anakin se tiró encima de él, haciéndolos aterrizar en el suelo. Tiró de la ropa interior de Obi-Wan, frotando sus pollas. Se lanzó hacia el cuello del Omega, gruñendo fuertemente.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Abrió los brazos y las piernas y descubrió el cuello, completamente dispuesto. Inmediatamente, sintió una nariz aterciopelada rozar su piel sensible y unas piernas fuertes lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo.

Anakin no perdió el tiempo, lamiendo su glándula de apareamiento, sus manos moviéndose por todo el pecho y los costados de Obi-Wan, las piernas entrelazadas. El dolor de Anakin olvidado.

Obi-Wan sintió un mordisco particularmente fuerte en su garganta y emitió un sonido de disgusto, gimiendo suavemente.

Anakin se detuvo y lo miró, haciendo un sonido inquisitivo.

\- Suavemente, Alfa - murmuró Obi-Wan -. no te dejaré.

El rostro de Anakin descendió sobre su garganta de nuevo, pero esta vez besó el lugar que había mordido antes. Siguió gruñendo mientras seguía marcando el aroma del Omega.

Movió la cabeza hacia el estómago de Obi-Wan y sostuvo la suave piel entre los dientes, succionándola y marcándola.

\- Te voy a criar, te daré mis cachorros - dijo sin aliento -. Te mantendré feliz y seguro. Amado Mi Omega. Mi Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse llevando a un niño dentro de él. De tener niños corriendo por los pasillos de su casa, versiones en miniatura de él y Anakin. La imagen le hizo sonreír.

\- Mío - dijo Anakin, agarrando la suave polla de Obi-Wan con una mano, simplemente sosteniéndola en su puño -. Mío.

\- Sí, Anakin - Obi-Wan movió su mano izquierda sobre el rostro de Anakin, trazando sus rasgos -. Soy tuyo.

El gruñido de Anakin cambió a un sonido más contenido y se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Obi-Wan.

\- Te amo - le susurró al oído a Obi-Wan, retumbando con satisfacción. Obi-Wan tarareó suavemente, sus dedos rozaron el cabello del Alfa.

Si bien disfrutaba del peso y el aroma de Anakin, recordándole la primera vez que estaban juntos unas horas antes, el suelo no era muy cómodo para su espalda.

\- Vamos a darnos un baño, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó Obi-Wan en voz baja después de un rato, sintiendo el cuerpo sobrecalentado de Anakin encima del suyo.

Se las arregló para arrastrar a un tembloroso Anakin a la tina adyacente al taller, llenándola con agua tibia. Anakin se sentó solo dentro, lloriqueando.

\- No, no me toques, yo... me duele - susurró Anakin, metiendo las piernas contra su pecho.

\- Muy bien, intentaré lavarte - respondió Obi-Wan, tomando una esponja suave y frotándola suavemente en su espalda -. ¿Crees que... -se detuvo -... que nuestro acto sexual provocó esto?

Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa que era más bien mostrar los dientes.

\- Hacer el amor - resopló, con el cuerpo temblando -. Quizás. No lo sé.

El cuerpo de Anakin todavía temblaba, pero lentamente relajó la espalda contra el borde de la bañera, hasta que Obi-Wan ya no pudo lavarlo.

Los ojos dorados de Anakin lo miraron adormilados.

\- Lo siento - susurró.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Obi-Wan arrodillándose junto a la bañera -. Esto es normal, Anakin. Los celos son naturales..

Anakin agarró su erección y se mordió el labio. Era la viva imagen del libertinaje, acostado en una bañera con las piernas abiertas, su miembro dolorosamente duro.

\- No deberías... quería esperar por ti.

\- ¿Por mi? - Perplejo, Obi-Wan se quedó mirando cómo Anakin se acariciaba lentamente. Él mismo no estaba particularmente excitado; se trataba de Anakin.

\- Tu calor - gruñó Anakin -. Los calores y los celos s van juntos -. Ven, acércate - añadió.

Obi-Wan se inclinó hasta que se frotaron la nariz suavemente, el ritmo de las caricias de Anakin se hizo más rápido.

\- Anakin, eso es un mito, no hay nada de malo en tenerlos en un momento diferente - dijo Obi-Wan cerrando los ojos, emitiendo sus propias feromonas Omega calmantes.

Anakin se tensó y jadeó, un cálido aliento contra el rostro de Obi-Wan. Se corrió en silencio, deleitándose con la presencia de Obi-Wan.

Sonidos de pasos sonaron fuera de la habitación y Anakin gruñó, esta vez un sonido amenazante que hizo que Obi-Wan quisiera someterse. Su mano mecánica salió disparada, agarrando a Obi-Wan por el cuello de nuevo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra la bañera como si intentara reclamar al intruso que Obi-Wan era suyo.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, manteniéndose lo más quieto posible.

\- Maestros! - La voz robótica de Evie se filtró a través de la puerta -. He notado una diferencia en las hormonas del Maestro Vader que indica que está en celo. ¿Quiere que le prepare un almuerzo ligero y se lo lleve a tu habitación? También puedo alimentar al niño Luke.

\- Eso sería genial, gracias, Evie - dijo Obi-Wan en un tono relajado. Miró a Anakin y tragó, sintiendo los dedos alrededor de su garganta moverse con el movimiento -. Es solo nuestro droide, Anakin. Tú la programaste, no hay necesidad de ser territorial.

Anakin mantuvo un gruñido bajo pero lo dejó ir. Salió de la bañera, secándose rápidamente, caminando de manera desigual hacia su habitación, donde colapsó desnudo en su cama.

Obi-Wan se frotó el cuello. No dolía, pero no estaba seguro de que le gustara que Anakin lo abrazara así.

Le dio a Anakin pequeños trozos de comida, sentado en su regazo. Su febril finalización se veía mejor.

\- ¿Mi presencia ayuda? - preguntó Obi-Wan -. Realmente nunca te vi durante tus celos.

Anakin asintió contra su cuello.

\- Sí, te quiero cerca y de hecho tenerte… calma mis instintos. Mi necesidad de proteger mi territorio. Por eso estaba enojado antes, cuando todos te estaban viendo - besó el lóbulo de la oreja de Obi-Wan -. Siento mucho... lo que hice. Lo estoy intentando pero... nunca te lastimaría, no de nuevo, no quiero lastimarte.

Obi-Wan acarició el rostro de Anakin, el anillo brillaba -. Te perdono. No me hiciste daño, solo me inquietó.

Anakin gruñó de dolor pero asintió. Apretó los puños con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te amo, Obi-Wan. Hueles como yo - añadió suavemente -. Eres mío. Estás aquí.

Obi-Wan pensó por un momento.

\- ¿Sería útil tener a Luke? Si te sientes territorial... él es tu cachorro.

\- Nuestro - corrigió Anakin, reflexionando -. No lo sé. No quiero perder el control frente a él. Pero - vaciló -. Podríamos intentarlo. Tenerte a ti y a él cerca... 

Obi-Wan sabía que todos los Alfas actuaban de manera diferente. Nunca había oído hablar de nadie que lastimara a sus propios cachorros durante ese día del año. Anakin parecía más concentrado ahora, y tampoco olía excitado.

\- ¿Puedes esperar un minuto por tu cuenta? - preguntó Obi-Wan quitando el plato y poniéndose de pie.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco y respiró hondo.

\- Sí, Obi-Wan, te dejé solo en el Senado, ¿no? - sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas doradas -. No me has dicho lo que hablaste con Organa.

\- Más tarde - lo tranquilizó Obi-Wan, atándose la bata y arrojándole una a Anakin -. Ponte algo decente.

Obi-Wan se dirigió a la habitación de Luke, donde el bebé estaba "hablando" con Evie. Ella escuchó bien, asintió con la cabeza y lo animó a continuar.

\- ¡Obi! - Luke le sonrió.

\- Ven aquí - tomó a Luke en sus brazos, dándole un abrazo -. ¿Te gustaría ver a tu papá?

\- ¡Si! - Luke agitó los brazos y tiró de la barba de Obi-Wan.

\- No, Luke - advirtió Obi-Wan mientras entraban en la habitación donde Anakin los esperaba -. Hablamos de esto.

Luke hizo un puchero pero lo soltó. Obi-Wan lo depositó en la cama y el bebé se arrastró hasta los brazos abiertos de su padre.

\- Luke - gruñó Anakin, oliendo el cuello del bebé.

Tanto el padre como el hijo permanecieron abrazados y luego, simultáneamente, bostezaron.

\- Supongo que te sientes mejor - comentó Obi-Wan, acostado junto a ellos.

\- Mmm, sí - Anakin olió el cabello de Luke -. Él ayuda.

\- Me alegro - dijo Obi-Wan, acercándose más y acomodándose en el hueco del brazo de Anakin, los tres juntos.

Hace un día, se había comprometido y luego había tenido su primera aparición pública como futuro emperador. Obi-Wan bostezó también, acariciando el cuerpo de Anakin, poniendo su brazo alrededor del torso de Luke.

La luz que entraba en la habitación iluminó el anillo de compromiso de Obi-Wan y los cubrió a todos con su luz azul.

\- Duerme - murmuró Anakin, medio dormido -. Yo te protegere. A ustedes dos.

\- ¿Siempre? - preguntó Obi-Wan en voz baja en lo que sintió fue un momento de debilidad, de dejar salir su lado Omega, una forma de complacer a su Alfa. Pero se sintió más cómodo.

\- Para siempre - confirmó Anakin. Y los tres se quedaron dormidos.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de un mes de gobierno, el público había reunido diferentes puntos de vista sobre el emperador Skywalker.

Primero, que era impaciente y melancólico. Absolutamente podía trabajar en conjunto con el Senado y escuchaba lo que su gente quería y trataba de actuar sobre esas necesidades, pero siempre lo hacía con cierto desgano, como si prefiriera estar haciendo otra cosa.

Muchos vieron esto como una señal de una buena regla, recordando que aquellos que no querían el poder eran los más aptos para ejercerlo. Otros creían que todo era un acto, que el emperador Skywalker sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y solo pretendía no ser profesional.

Había algunos que todavía lo veían con desconfianza, aquellos que se habían visto afectados por las acciones de Vader.

Pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: Obi-Wan Kenobi fue una adición positiva al trono.

Donde el Emperador Skywalker permanecía en silencio y enfurruñado, el futuro Emperador Consorte Kenobi siempre se mezclaba con el público y personalmente se aseguraba de que se sintieran cómodos en las largas horas de espera en el Palacio para ver al Emperador. Podía hacer que todos se sintieran cómodos con algunas sonrisas y comentarios bien colocados. También era el único que podía hacer sonreír o relajar al Emperador Skywalker.

Hubo conmoción después del anuncio de su compromiso, que el Emperador Skywalker se iba a casar de nuevo y tan pronto, o que no había elegido a alguien de una familia poderosa, pero luego el público recordó, recordó El Equipo, cómo Kenobi y Skywalker habían luchó codo con codo durante las Guerras Clon.

No eran extraños el uno para el otro; habían sido compañeros durante años. Si Kenobi, reflexionó la gente, alguien que siempre había luchado para proteger a los demás apoyaba al Emperador Skywalker, entonces quizás el emperador era digno de ser seguido.

Y así es como Obi-Wan se encontró en un exuberante jardín verde situado en el Palacio, seguido no solo por sus Guardias Imperiales, sino también por civiles.

Cambió su peso de un pie al otro, ignorando la contracción en la parte baja de su espalda. Había estado de pie durante lo que sintió que eran horas, mientras que probablemente Anakin estaba cómodamente sentado en su propia oficina.

Reprimió un gemido, al menos el aire fresco del jardín hacía soportable su mañana. Esa mañana no había querido nada más que quedarse en la cama y tal vez recibir abrazos de Luke, pero Anakin lo había golpeado en las costillas, diciéndole que se estaba convirtiendo en un absoluto perezoso, corrompido por la influencia de Skywalker.

Eso había sacado a Obi-Wan de la cama en segundos.

La senadora más nueva de Naboo no se parecía en nada a Padmé, pero todavía usaba los elaborados postizos y poseía el mismo espíritu ardiente. Cuando lo vio en el pasillo, se acercó a él con determinación y se lanzó a un discurso. Obi-Wan había dejado de escuchar después de unos minutos, pero mantuvo un rostro educado, asintiendo ocasionalmente.

No sabía por qué estaba actuando así. No era Anakin. Estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que la gente tenía que decir, su ansiedad disminuía cada vez que se aventuraba a salir de su piso, cuando vio que todos habían comenzado a aceptar su presencia. Pero esa mañana no quería nada más que una taza de té y respirar el aroma de Anakin.

\- Espero tener más noticias, Senadora - se escuchó decir, sintiendo que un rastro de sudor recorría su espalda. Todavía usaba el traje blanco cada vez que se mostraba, y ese traje no estaba destinado a usarse durante horas en espacios cerrados.

La senadora de Naboo asintió con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera dar otro paso o examinar adecuadamente el jardín, otra figura apareció frente a él. No conocía al Togruta masculino frente a él, su figura le recordaba a Ahsoka, pero el hombre comenzó a hablar con él sobre lo bueno que sería si el Emperador pudiera enviar más provisiones para los refugiados...

Obi-Wan quería decir que sí, ayudar a todos. Pero sabía que esto era algo que Anakin tenía que decidir. Arrugó la nariz, la variedad de olores del jardín asaltaba su nariz.

Quizás ya había tenido suficiente ese día, el dolor en su espalda baja no se estaba desvaneciendo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor y el hombre lo siguió.

\- General Kenobi, yo... - la figura trató de agarrar su brazo para detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, los Guardias Imperiales se acercaron a ellos agitando sus lanzas de fuerza amenazadoramente. Obi-Wan se estremeció, no quería que lo tocaran.

Levantó una mano hacia los Guardias, rompiendo su formación.

\- Ningún daño - dijo amablemente, tratando de ocultar el instinto de agarrar su capa escondida en ella. Dejó al macho atrás. ¿Estaba sudando ahora?

Asintió con la cabeza a la gente que pasaba, tratando de proyectar el aura de no querer ser molestado, algo que Anakin había dominado.

Finalmente solo en el ascensor, respiró temblorosamente. Necesitabam.. Parpadeó. Quería a Luke, quería estar acostado en su cama donde olía a ellos, sosteniendo a su cachorro.

No es que querer estar con Luke fuera extraño, pero siempre que se sentía mal, prefería la meditación o la presencia de Anakin.

Entrar en su piso e inhalar sus aromas lo relajó. Esta era su casa; estaba a salvo aquí.

Luke estaba profundamente dormido, así que se inclinó sobre el catre y lo levantó con cuidado sin despertarlo.

Obi-Wan lo besó en la frente, aspirando el limpio aroma de su cachorro. Luke resopló y puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose a él.

Sonriendo, Obi-Wan cerró los ojos y se balanceó con cuidado de un lado a otro, el olor de su bebé lo relajó aún más.

El puño de Luke agarró su capa y murmuró algo incomprensible. Obi-Wan caminó por la habitación, notando los juguetes y el proyector de carreras de cápsulas que rara vez se apagaba.

El traje se sentía incómodo contra su piel, así que regresó al catre y colocó a Luke dentro de él, arropándolo y besando una mejilla regordeta.

\- Te amo, Luke - murmuró, pasando una mano por el fino cabello rubio del bebé.

No fue hasta que se puso su túnica más suave con las piernas temblorosas que se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de entrar en calor.

Su precalentamiento generalmente solo duraba unas pocas horas, y se había sentido raro toda la mañana, lo que significaba que su celo estaba llegando. Y rápido.

Se dirigió a su sala de meditación y comenzó a sacar sus suministros de calor de un armario. Mantas, sábanas y almohadas. Nada olía a él todavía, así que los puso sobre el colchón estratégicamente colocado contra una esquina y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra él, tratando de hacerlos más familiares a su olor.

Había optado por colocar la cama en un rincón para sentir la protección de la pared, añadiendo una sensación de seguridad aún mayor aparte de las suaves telas y objetos.

Un gemido grave escapó de su boca y lo tapó. Estaba resbalando. Regresó a su dormitorio, ya medio duro, tomó dos camisas que olían a Anakin y las colocó en su nuevo nido. Se quitó la túnica que se había puesto minutos antes y se hundió en el suave colchón, sintiendo que su agujero se llenaba de un resbaladizo líquido.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, la temperatura subió. Se golpeó contra una almohada, empujando las caderas contra el objeto de seda debajo de él.

Esto no era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, quería estar lleno. Necesitaba un nudo dentro de él para terminar con su ardor.

Obi-Wan tomó su erección en sus manos y después de unos segundos de corrió silenciosamente. El alivio fue temporal. A ciegas, tiró de su vínculo con Anakin, enviando necesidad, lujuria y dolor. ¿Por qué no estaba su Alfa aquí con él? Excepto… él no era realmente su Alfa, no realmente, todavía no.

Tiró de la sábana hasta su cuello, temblando.

\- Anakin - se quejó, su interior ardiendo, resbaladizo goteando de su agujero -. Alfa.

Pero nadie vino. Estaba solo en su nido, ya que había experimentado cada uno de sus calores en el pasado. Sollozó en voz baja, mientras acariciaba su tierna piel cubierta de sudor. Su polla estaba dura y la volvió a acariciar.

Se las arregló para insertar dos dedos en su entrada, pero el ángulo era incorrecto, la fricción era pobre, el movimiento hacia adentro y hacia afuera le daba poca satisfacción.

Cayó en un aturdimiento familiar y desconcertante en el que perdió la noción del tiempo y el lugar. Sus instintos le decían que estaba a salvo, pero también que el que llamaba Alfa no vendría.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos y se aferró a la tela que lo cubría, su piel en llamas, su cuerpo cubierto de sus propios fluidos.

Algo delicado y cálido le tocó la espalda. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había hecho una bola, gimiendo y lanzándose en el aire.

\- ¿Obi Wan? - la pregunta fue suave, muy dulce.

Inhaló y sí, finalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mirando a este joven y fuerte Alfa frente a él. Sí, este Alfa podría darle lo que quería.

\- ¡Alfa! - sollozó -. Por favor - Se acercó a la figura que se avecinaba encima de él, complacido de que este Alfa ya estuviera desnudo y listo para él.

\- Obi-Wan, ¿puedo entrar en tu nido? - el Alfa no se movió, como si la pregunta le importara.

El sonido de la voz de este Alfa fue directo a su polla, haciéndolo salir a borbotones.

Obi-Wan gimió y trató de pensar, de controlar su mente y su cuerpo durante unos segundos. Frotó su polla contra una sábana y el breve contacto lo hizo correrse de nuevo.

Temblando, inhaló profundamente e intentó ignorar cómo se sentían débiles las rodillas.

\- Sí - logró decir jadeando, mirando a los ojos del Alfa -. Anakin, sí.

Anakin gruñó y entró en el nido, hundiendo el colchón, empujándolo hacia su espalda, donde permaneció entre las piernas temblorosas del Omega. Obi-Wan las abrió instintivamente, mostrando su entrada pulida y sus muslos salpicados con su corrida. Estaba listo.

\- Obi-Wan, no tienes idea de cómo te ves en este momento, lo que me estás haciendo - dijo el Alfa con voz ronca.

Obi-Wan tiró de él con las piernas, hasta que sus pollas se tocaron. Estaba extasiado, este Alfa lo deseaba, lo consideraba digno.

Anakin pasó sus cálidos dedos por los muslos, las caderas y el pecho de Obi-Wan, marcándolo con su esencia. Le pellizcó ligeramente los pezones y luego se inclinó para besarlo.

La sensación de la lengua húmeda entrando en su boca fue abrumadora y desesperadamente lo acercó más con sus brazos hasta que lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en el cuerpo cálido y sólido entre sus piernas. Tan cerca de su entrada y tan lejos.

\- Alfa - logró decir Obi-Wan entre besos -. Por favor - Su agujero estaba vacío y se cerraba alrededor de nada, gimió de necesidad y dolor.

Anakin solo tuvo que acariciarlo un par de veces antes de que volviera a correrse, gritando de placer que finalmente el Alfa lo estaba tocando.

Una mano se coló entre sus piernas y tocó su entrada. Obi-Wan se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de meterlo dentro de él.

\- Obi-Wan - dijo el Alfa, dilatando las fosas nasales. Retiró su mano completamente cubierta de su esbaladizo lubricante -. Mierda.

\- Idealmente, sí - resopló Obi-Wan, ya perdiendo el toque. Se movió para meterse el dedo de nuevo y sostuvo su polla en una mano.

Anakin resopló y le sonrió, acariciando su polla más grande y rígida -. ¿Quieres que te folle?

Obi-Wan asintió, la boca se hizo agua ante la idea de tener esa polla dura dentro de él y follárselo. Insertó dos dedos en su entrada y movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás lentamente, deliberadamente ralentizando sus movimientos para lucirse ante el Alfa frente a él. Anakin lo miró, embelesado.

Obi-Wan estaba sudando, cubierto de su propio semen. La persona remilgada y apropiada que siempre era, se fue. Solo quedaba el Omega básico y primordial.

\- Por favor - gimió -. Alfa. Alfa. Por favor - No sabía cómo, pero se corrió de nuevo solo con los dedos. Las feromonas del Alfa frente a él lograron calmarlo y hacerlo aún más salvaje.

Anakin soltó un pequeño ronroneo y Obi-Wan se dejó caer sobre su estómago, temblando de anticipación.

Una mano lo sujetó por la parte baja de la espalda y un dedo lo penetró lentamente. Empujó y escuchó al Alfa maldecir. Pronto, dos dedos más le entraron. Apenas sintió su toque, su agujero estaba listo y lo suficientemente lubricado para algo más grande.

\- Alfa - repitió.

\- Presentate, Omega - murmuró Anakin.

Y así lo hizo.

Era algo primitivo y básico, una postura que había adoptado muchas veces incluso cuando había estado solo en sus celos. Se puso en cuatro, la cabeza descansando en sus brazos, sacando el trasero, mostrando el agujero para el Alfa detrás de él. Listo para ser tomado.

El Alfa gimió.

\- Kriff, Obi-Wan - suspiró.

Obi-Wan gimió y balanceó sus caderas, tentando al Alfa para que se acercara. Sabía cómo se veía, cómo olía.

Anakin saltó hacia él. Sostuvo al tembloroso Omega por la cadera y entró en la punta de su pene lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, para que Obi-Wan sintiera que lo montaba. Tocó fondo contra el estrecho agujero caliente, ya se estaba formando un ligero nudo.

Obi-Wan gimio -. Sí, sí, Alfa, más.

Sintió que le salían lágrimas de los ojos. Todo este tiempo había pasado sus celos solo y ahora había encontrado el Alfa perfecto; este Alfa iba a criarlo y llenarlo con su semilla hasta que ya no le doliera.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, Anakin no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a empujar sus caderas. Una polla entrando y saliendo del agujero de Obi-Wan, encontrando rápidamente la próstata del Omega y golpeándola una y otra vez, haciéndolo aullar de placer. Los calores no eran el momento para el sexo lento, o para hacer el amor, como lo llamaba Obi-Wan. Se trataba de criar, de que un Omega fértil se llenara con el semen de un Alfa y creara una nueva generación.

La mente de Obi-Wan se quedó completamente en blanco, su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el nido. Su polla se frota contra las sábanas, los párpados se agitan. Sintió cada arrastre y empuje de la polla del Alfa, sintiendo y escuchando cómo sus pieles se golpeaban entre sí.

\- Alfa - gimió, y se corrió una vez más, el agujero se apretó alrededor de la polla que seguía entrando y saliendo de él.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las sábanas, jadeando. La niebla en su mente se disipó por unos momentos y gimió cuando Anakin siguió follándolo a pesar de su hipersensibilidad.

\- Anakin, Alfa - volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, sin aliento.

Los ojos de Anakin estaban completamente hinchados, azules apenas visibles. Toda su atención estaba en el Omega aturdido por el calor en el que se estaba hundiendo. A través de su vínculo no había nada más que posesividad. Obi-Wan casi podía escuchar la letanía de mío, mío, mío en la mente del Alfa.

\- Obi-Wan - gruñó Anakin, y se inclinó hasta que estuvo encima de Obi-Wan y soltó sus caderas, todavía empujando profundamente dentro de él. Entrelazó sus dedos, besando el cuello sudoroso de Obi-Wan - Voy a llenarte con mi semilla, te veré crecer con mis cachorros, te mantendré aquí siempre listo para mí - respiró, ralentizando sus movimientos y dando empujones cortos y agudos -. De rodillas, llorando por mi polla, con un vientre lleno de mí.

\- Anakin - sollozó Obi-Wan, sintiendo que su erección volvía a crecer -. Anakin.

\- ¿Lo niegas, entonces? - La boca de Anakin rozó su cuello y su brazo hasta que chupó su anillo de compromiso. Movió una mano para sostenerla contra la parte baja del estómago de Obi-Wan -. ¿Que no fantaseas con estar tan lleno de mi semen que ni siquiera puedes moverte? ¿De mi polla golpeándote para siempre? ¿De ser mío?

\- Sí - susurró Obi-Wan contra las sábanas, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrar el movimiento del Alfa, siendo consciente de cada centímetro que estaba siendo golpeado contra él. La idea de ser de este Alfa, de ser amado y cuidado por él... -. Sí.

\- Te tendré en el trono, como quería. Estarás rebotando en mi polla, con el vientre redondo y gordo, tal vez pueda dejarte embarazado de nuevo - continuó Anakin mordiéndose el cuello, cerca de la glándula de apareamiento. -. Me pregunto cuántos cachorros puedo meterme en ti. Y así todos sabrán que eres mió y que yo hice esto.

Su nudo atrapó el borde del agujero de Obi-Wan y detuvo sus caderas.

Obi-Wan gimió débilmente -. Anakin, por favor.

Anakin lo agarró por la mandíbula, haciéndolo girar la cabeza hasta que se miraron a los ojos.

\- Di que eres mió. Obi-Wan, ruega por ello.

La mente de Obi-Wan se sentía débil y febril, pero trató de concentrarse, ignorando la mancha que descendía por sus muslos y la ancha polla dentro de él.

\- Anakin - tragó y apretó los músculos alrededor del comienzo del nudo -. Lo quiero, todo eso. Por favor - desnudó su cuello -. Muérdeme. Márcame como tuyo.

Anakin ronroneó, una vibración que hizo que el cuerpo de Obi-Wan se relajara, y luego empujó el nudo dentro de él en un solo movimiento rápido, bloqueándolos, enviando chorros calientes de semen a su útero. Y Obi-Wan estaba ordeñándolo a fondo. La boca de Anakin se movió para besar la glándula de apareamiento de Obi-Wan.

Te amo , envió. Y mordió la glándula.

Obi-Wan gimió, la mezcla de placer del nudo finalmente dentro de él, y otro orgasmo más, y el dolor de la mordedura. Lanzó pequeños quejidos, sollozando en voz baja.

Los dientes de Anakin permanecieron mordiendo durante unos minutos mientras seguía entrando a Obi-Wan. Aflojó la mandíbula con delicadeza y lamió la herida.

Obi-Wan permaneció inmóvil con la cara aplastada contra una almohada, sin energía ahora que su necesidad había sido satisfecha, incapaz de un pensamiento coherente. El ronroneo de Anakin se convirtió rápidamente en su sonido favorito, fundiéndolo en las sábanas.

Anakin los movió suavemente a sus lados y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, frotando su estómago en pequeños círculos y acariciando el mordisco de apareamiento.

La habitación estaba llena de sus feromonas. Ahora eran uno, Alfa y Omega, unidos para siempre.

Anakin dio un empujón lento, empujando su semilla más profundamente, complacido de lo bien que su Omega estaba tomando su semen.

¿Estás bien? preguntó, besando todo el sudoroso cuello de Obi-Wan. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Obi-Wan - se inclinó para mirar su rostro -. Obi-Wan, respóndeme o comenzaré a entrar en pánico.

Obi-Wan soltó un gruñido y Anakin se rió, besando el mordisco de apareamiento, la evidencia de su unión.

\- Está bien, me quedo con eso - hizo una pausa y luego vaciló -. ¿Te hice daño? - murmuró, apretando su agarre en sus caderas. Al ver que Obi-Wan no respondió, comenzó a acariciar cada trozo de piel que pudo encontrar -. Lo siento, Obi-Wan, lo siento, no quería...

Obi-Wan lo golpeó en la cabeza, levemente.

Silencioso , envió.

Anakin se relajó -. ¿Entonces yo no...?

Obi-Wan envió lo que estaba sintiendo: un nivel de paz y relajación, satisfacción, una sensación de ligereza y felicidad.

Anakin respondió de la misma manera: su orgullo por estar emparejado con él, lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo más pequeño de Obi-Wan alrededor de su nudo, la paz también y solo rastros del Lado Oscuro, cada día se debilitaba.

Obi-Wan hizo un sonido suave y volvió la cabeza.

\- Hola - murmuró. Anakin se veía tan desaliñado como se sentía. Ambos estaban cubiertos de semen y sudor.

\- Hola - saludó Anakin en voz baja y lo besó, gentilmente, pequeños besos contra sus labios.

Anakin extendió una mano fuera del nido y agarró una botella de agua. Ayudó a Obi-Wan a acomodarse tanto como el nudo les permitió y se lo llevó a la boca. Obi-Wan bebió lentamente, sin energía.

\- ¿Se acabó tu calor?

\- No - susurró Obi-Wan, apoyándose contra su Alfa de nuevo -. Antes eran tres o cuatro días. Debería durar menos, creo. Ahora que estoy emparejado puede cambiar.

La sonrisa de Anakin podría haber cegado a alguien.

\- Sí, emparejado con el mejor Alfa de la galaxia. Soy tu Alfa.

\- Mmm, si - asintió Obi-Wan, suspirando. Movió las caderas, probando el tamaño del nudo dentro de él.

Anakin siseó -. Tranquilo, bajará pronto.

Obi-Wan hizo un cambio final hasta que estuvo medio acostado encima de Anakin -. Quiero verte bien, no puedo...

Anakin acarició su cuello, mordisqueando la piel pálida.

\- Lo sé. Paciencia, Omega.

El tono de su Alfa hizo que se calmara de inmediato, haciéndolo relajarse contra los brazos que lo sujetaban.

\- Estamos emparejados ahora - dijo Obi-Wan, acariciando la mano orgánica de Anakin -. ¿Huelo ya como tú?

\- Por supuesto - gruñó Anakin -. Tomaste el bocado perfectamente. Lo hiciste bien Obi-Wan, estoy orgulloso de ti. Nadie puede negar que eres mío. Mi compañero.

El elogio de su Alfa lo hizo sonreír. Obi-Wan aspiró sus aromas, sintiendo las suaves mantas frotarse contra su piel. Los brazos de Anakin se sentían fuertes a su alrededor, el Alfa lo sostenía como si fuera algo precioso e importante.

Apareado. Nunca imaginó que tendría una pareja, una pareja amorosa y fuerte que lo conocía por completo. Que podría tener a Anakin así.

Obi-Wan les enredó las piernas, suspirando contento.

Y luego ronroneó, igualando el propio sonido de Anakin, aunque el suyo no era tan fuerte.

La mano de Anakin se movió para tocarlo en el pecho, de donde venía el sonido.

\- Eres tu… - respiró contra el cuello de Obi-Wan -. Obi Wan. Mi Omega. Mi compañero.

Obi-Wan nunca había ronroneado antes, y Anakin atesoraba el sonido, algo que era solo para él.

El nudo se redujo y Anakin se retiró lentamente, un montón de corridas brotando de Obi-Wan, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Anakin inmediatamente se zambulló en las piernas de su Omega, separando sus mejillas y comenzó a lamer, dando largos trazos húmedos con la parte plana de su lengua.

\- Anakin - gimió Obi-Wan. Su agujero revoloteando estaba suelto y cubierto con su propia mancha y el semen de Anakin, la lengua entrando en él fácilmente -. Alfa, no.

Anakin siguió dándole largas caricias, saboreando sus fluidos mezclados. Lamió y tragó hasta que Obi-Wan pudo sentir que se endurecía de nuevo.

Anakin se secó la brillante boca, lamiendo sus labios.

\- Supongo que tu calor no ha terminado - agarró la erección de Obi-Wan.

\- Supongo que no -respiró Obi-Wan, excitado de nuevo pero sin sentirse aturdido. Se abalanzó sobre su Alfa y lo besó como había querido antes, profunda y tiernamente, mordiéndose los labios.

Anakin lo atrapó y le devolvió el beso, dando pequeños gruñidos. Movió la cabeza para chupar el mordisco de apareamiento de Obi-Wan, haciéndolo gemir.

\- Te necesito, Alfa, por favor - Obi-Wan se reclinó en el nido de nuevo -. Mi compañero, por favor.

Se sentía un poco más en control ahora que había estado anudado una vez. Todavía estaba goteando de él e insertó dos dedos, tratando de mantenerlo dentro.

\- Sí - las fosas nasales de Anakin se ensancharon, absorbiendo la mezcla de excitación y fluidos. Agarró una de las piernas de Obi-Wan y la colocó sobre su cintura -. Sí, Omega.

Las feromonas de Obi-Wan, el olor a calor y resbaladizo hicieron que Anakin tuviera una erección de nuevo y no dudó en empujarla rápidamente dentro de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, gimiendo. Trazó los bordes de la mordedura de apareamiento con su dedo anillado, sintiendo que Anakin comenzaba a empujar dentro de él rápidamente, un ruido chirriante llenando la habitación.

La herida aún estaba sensible y dolorida y se apretó contra ella, gimiendo. Su Alfa lo estaba cuidando, asegurándose de que estuviera seguro y satisfecho. Esperaba que la mordedura dejara una gran cicatriz para que todos pudieran verla.

\- Alfa - Obi-Wan comenzó a mover sus caderas también, su rígida polla se curvó contra su cintura. Lo acarició rápido y se corrió con un gemido, aún sintiendo el placer de cada embestida de la amplia longitud dentro de él.

Anakin siguió gruñendo, concentrado en él.

\- Te verás embarazado cuando termine contigo.

\- Sí, Alfa - respiró Obi-Wan, descubriendo su cuello y arqueando su cuerpo en una pose más sumisa, todavía sintiendo a su pareja golpearlo -. Sí.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y cuando Anakin entró en su nudo dentro de él, volvió a tener un orgasmo. Anakin jadeó y se derrumbó encima de él.

Obi-Wan dejó escapar un ronroneo complacido. El peso de su Alfa encima de él, el nudo frotando sus entrañas y vertiendo la semilla caliente y abundante, el mordisco de apareamiento...

Fue completamente reclamado y jodido. Sus feromonas y sonido los rodearon.

Y le encantó.

Anakin lo besó, capturando sus labios con los cálidos y suaves, moviéndose y presionando hasta que Obi-Wan se sintió casi listo para hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Anakin - murmuró, rompiendo el beso y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al Alfa encima de él -. Te amo.

Anakin sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, moviendo una mano para acariciar suavemente el estómago de Obi-Wan.

\- Ya estás un poco hinchado - comentó -. Ya te ves un poco embarazado.

Obi-Wan apretó los labios para no gemir y apretó alrededor de la base del nudo, sintiendo cómo se desinflaba y, sin embargo, seguía llenándolo.

\- No puedo imaginar cómo te verás cuando tu calor termine - Anakin lo miró con ojos oscuros intensos -. Estarás lleno de mí durante días, Omega.

\- Alfa - susurró Obi-Wan y cerró los ojos de nuevo, acercándose al cuerpo de su pareja.

Sintió que Anakin se retiraba lentamente y abrió un ojo solo para verlo agarrar el semen de su entrada y lamer sus fluidos combinados.

Gimiendo, Obi-Wan se movió con piernas temblorosas hasta que estuvo arrodillado en el nido.

Quería hacerlo de nuevo. Necesitaba a su pareja de nuevo.

\- Espera - Anakin jadeó y se reclinó en la cama, tirando de Obi-Wan más cerca -. Quiero que me muerdas.

Obi-Wan trató de encontrar una posición cómoda, evitando sentarse de espaldas. Quería seguir tocando su Alfa.

\- ¿Morderte? - el repitió -. ¿Dónde?

\- Usualmente eres más inteligente que esto, Obi-Wan, pero estás perdonado esta vez - Anakin desnudó su cuello -. Márcame, Omega. Muerde mi glándula de apareamiento, quiero que todos sepan que soy tuyo de la misma manera que todos saben que eres mío.

Los omegas rara vez marcaban a sus Alfas. Era una señal de verdadero amor y respeto, que su relación sería de igual a igual.

\- Sí - murmuró Obi-Wan, arrastrándose encima de él, con las piernas entre sus caderas, haciendo que sus pollas se frotaran ligeramente -. Si estás seguro...

\- Nunca he estado más seguro de algo, Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin con seriedad, los ojos azules brillando de felicidad.

Obi-Wan acarició la glándula de apareamiento de Anakin, lamiendo suavemente. El olor en el cuello de su pareja casi lo aturdió, el olor de un Alfa emparejado que era fuerte y viril. El aroma de su Alfa.

Anakin lo agarró por el trasero, jugueteando con el dedo en su descuidado agujero.

Obi-Wan lo miró, su Alfa, su compañero. Puso su boca contra la piel bronceada del cuello de Anakin, respirando de nuevo.

\- Obi Wan- se quejó Anakin, poniéndose duro de nuevo.

Obi-Wan encontró la glándula de apareamiento, la besó y mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Anakin jadeó y se sacudió contra él.

Los dientes de Obi-Wan rompieron la piel y sintió , sintió que se creaba una conexión entre ellos dos: algo más profundo y primario, que iba más allá de su vínculo con la Fuerza.

Siguió mordiendo mientras Anakin jadeaba y luego lo soltó, limpiando la herida con la boca y asegurándose de que dejara una cicatriz adecuada.

Se sentó en el regazo de Anakin y lo inspeccionó. Sí, este Alfa ahora olía a él, este Alfa era suyo.

\- Tú eres mío ahora - susurró -. Y yo soy tuyo.

Anakin lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, su vínculo de Fuerza cantando con felicidad.

\- Ven aquí - dijo abriendo los brazos -. Mi Obi-Wan.

A pesar de sus erecciones, Obi-Wan volvió a tumbarse encima de él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Anakin. El nido olía a ellos, un espacio cómodo y seguro; Los brazos de Anakin lo rodearon, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Mi compañero , envió a Anakin suavemente, acariciando contra él. Suspiró con satisfacción. ¿Te gustaría casarte ahora?

Obi-Wan levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué? - graznó sorprendido -. No quiero a nadie más aquí - La idea de que alguien más entrara a su nido lo hizo temblar de alarma y Anakin sintió lo mismo, dando un fuerte gruñido.

\- Nunca permitiré que nadie te vea así - maldijo Anakin y chupó la mordida de apareamiento de Obi-Wan, tocando la tierna herida con cuidado con los dientes -. Mío, solo mío.

\- Sí, tuyo - respondió Obi-Wan, relajándose de nuevo, satisfecho por la respuesta de su Alfa. Protector, fuerte y seguro. Había elegido el mejor espécimen para sus futuros cachorros.

Puedo casarme contigo , aclaró Anakin, como emperador tengo el poder. El… ex emperador lo hizo una vez, fue extraño, pero se puede hacer.

¿Sin testigos? ¿Cómo puede ser válido?

Si digo que estamos casados e intercambiamos votos, entonces es válido, respondió Anakin. Organa ya sabía que hoy iba a ser la ceremonia e informará al público, tenía que decirle por qué estuve desapareciendo por unos días.

\- Oh, entonces sí - Obi-Wan agarró una almohada y se sentó en ella, haciendo una mueca -. Quería tener... - se enderezó, tensándose -. ¡Luke!

\- ¿Querías a Luke en nuestra boda? - preguntó Anakin confundido -. No estoy seguro de si debería estar aquí ahora.

\- No, sí, me olvidé de él - Obi-Wan agarró una sábana y se cubrió, mirando hacia la puerta, luchando contra el instinto de proteger a su hijo y el instinto de estar seguro en su nido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó su celo? La luz de la habitación siempre era escasa. ¿Había abandonado a su hijo? Su cuerpo volvió a temblar -. Lo dejé solo, le fallé.

\- Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin con dulzura y sosteniendo la mano que agarraba las sábanas -. Luke está bien, lo revisé antes de venir aquí. No eres una mala mamá.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo, sintiendo lentamente el pánico. Cerró los ojos y respiró, tratando de recordar lo que era ser una persona controlada y estoica.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento - dijo mirando a Anakin de nuevo -. Perdí el control de mis emociones.

Anakin lo miró con extrañeza -. Si no puedes soltarte durante tus celos, ¿cuándo podrás? Es lindo que tu instinto haya sido pensar en nuestro cachorro.

Obi-Wan se pasó una mano por el pelo literal de su cama y respiró de nuevo, ignorando su erección.

\- ¿Preparaste anillos? - ni siquiera había pensado en un discurso, ni en nada elegante para ponerse.

\- Lo hice - dijo Anakin con orgullo hurgando junto al nido y sacando una pequeña caja blanca -. Y no necesitamos nada más que a nosotros mismos, Obi-Wan.

¿Estaba proyectando sus pensamientos tan fuerte? Sus escudos eran terribles durante las eliminatorias.

Ambos se arrodillaron en el colchón, apartando las sábanas manchadas y las mantas rotas. El nido estaba un poco desordenado, pero era de ellos.

Anakin abrió la caja para revelar dos anillos relucientes idénticos, más gruesos que el anillo de compromiso de Obi-Wan, pero igualmente exquisitos. Eran de un color indefinido, cambiando entre verde, azul y negro.

\- Son hermosos - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, sabiendo que el anillo de matrimonio iba a coincidir con el que ya tenía en la mano. Se sentía extrañamente emocionado, había crecido con un marco de vida rígido y específico que no permitía ningún tipo de relación romántica y aquí estaba, recién apareado y a punto de casarse con la única persona que había amado -. Si me permitieras.

Agarró un anillo y la mano izquierda de Anakin.

—Anakin —comenzó Obi-Wan—. Soy consciente de que me consideras un experto en oradores, pero las palabras me fallan cuando pienso en la profundidad de mi amor por ti. Nunca pensé que tendría esto - miró la mordedura de apareamiento en el cuello del Alfa -. O que algún día tendría que vivir sin tu presencia hasta que me viera obligado a hacerlo - tragó y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas -. Te amo Anakin Skywalker, nuestros caminos fueron unidos por la Fuerza y tengo la intención de estar a tu lado como tu amigo, compañero, y esposo hasta que seamos uno con la Fuerza y más allá.

Insertó el dedo en el anular de Anakin, acariciando la mano.

Anakin estaba llorando pero tomó la mano izquierda de Obi-Wan con firmeza.

\- Obi-Wan, cuando era niño le preguntaba a mi mamá si alguna vez tendría una pareja, alguien que me amara tan profundamente como ella. Ella me aseguró que lo haría, así que le pregunté cómo. ¿Cómo puedo saber que esta persona es la indicada para mí? Y ella dijo - suspiró él, con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro -. Esta persona te conocerá, cada aspecto de ti, lo bueno y lo malo, y te aceptará. Les gustará quién eres y te amará - soltó un sollozo -. Obi-Wan, eres el único que ha visto lo que realmente soy y no ha huido. Ardo por ti, por tu mente, por tu corazón. Te amo más allá de las palabras - logró sonreír -. Y tengo la absoluta intención de molestarte incluso en la otra vida.

Colocó el anillo encima del anillo de compromiso y los besó a ambos. Obi-Wan lloró en silencio, mientras que Anakin lo hizo más abiertamente, más acostumbrado a sus emociones.

\- Y ahora - dijo Anakin con voz firme, sosteniendo sus manos -. Por el poder que el Imperio Galáctico ha invertido en mí, nos declaro casados.

Obi-Wan lo agarró por la cara y lo besó. No hubo testigos ni celebraciones, ni siquiera vestían ropa, pero se sintió eufórico.

\- Marido - dijo, saboreando la palabra. Se secó la cara y al mismo tiempo sintió una necesidad crecer dentro de él nuevamente. Nunca lo había abandonado y ahora se dio a conocer de nuevo.

\- Esposo - repitió Anakin, mirándolo y sonriendo -. Mi esposo, mi pareja, mi emperador, mi Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan lo puso encima de él, frotando su erección contra el estómago de Anakin.

\- Tengo una tarea especial para ti, mi marido - susurró contra el oído de Anakin, frotando su barba contra la piel suave, sintiendo lo mojado que estaba de nuevo.

\- Lo que sea que necesites - ronroneó Anakin atrayéndolo para darle un beso -. Soy tuyo para mandarme.

Palabras extrañas provenientes de un Alfa, que tradicionalmente tomaría las riendas de la relación. Pero este no era un Alfa cualquiera, y no eran una pareja apareada tradicional.

\- Te necesito, Alfa. Me duele por ti, solo tú puedes poner fin a mi sufrimiento - Obi-Wan empujó sus caderas tratando de frotar la polla de Anakin con la suya. Bajó la voz y sintió que se sonrojaba a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho -. Te necesito dentro de mí. Fóllame, mi marido, mi compañero.

Los ojos de Anakin se agrandaron, la polla se puso firme.

\- Como desees, mi amado - susurró, lamiendo sus labios. Y saltó a los brazos de su marido.


	16. Chapter 16

Llegar al Templo Jedi en una lanzadera privada tomó menos de cinco minutos.

Convencer a Anakin de que no necesitaba un batallón completo para protegerlo tomó más tiempo.

Obi-Wan le recordó que todavía era un Jedi entrenado con un sable de luz y alguien que había luchado en una guerra. Al final, solo una docena de soldados de asalto lo siguieron hasta la entrada del Templo.

\- Esperen aquí - le ordenó.

El líder del grupo vaciló una fracción y luego se acercó a él.

\- ¡Señor! Tenemos órdenes estrictas del Emperador Skywalker de no dejarlo solo - su voz era segura.

\- Y yo también soy Emperador - respondió Obi-Wan, arreglando su túnica bronceada. Todavía estaban sueltos pero lujosos y él simplemente estaba feliz de estar sin el ridículo traje blanco -. Mis órdenes tienen tanto peso como las suyas. Esperarán aquí.

Antes de que el líder pudiera protestar, caminó hacia la entrada. Odiaba usar su nuevo rango, pero la idea de permitir que estas personas ingresaran al Templo era aún más aborrecible.

Desde el exterior, el Templo lucía exactamente como siempre, con sus agujas y su imponente altura.

Esta era su casa. O lo había sido.

Entrar fue una experiencia diferente. Lo más llamativo no fue la suciedad que se había acumulado o cómo se habían destruido algunas ventanas y escaleras –el edificio en sí estaba destinado a durar milenios– sino la ausencia de firmas de la Fuerza.

Obi-Wan caminó lentamente por los pasillos vacíos donde ningún joven y padawan practicaba sus formas de sable de luz. Ningún Caballero se preparó para su próxima misión. No hubo Maestros que eligieran aprendices potenciales.

Llegó a las cámaras del Consejo y cayó de rodillas en medio de la sala circular. Una vez, se había sentado en una de esas sillas con sus amigos y colegas, observando el interminable tráfico de la ciudad y proponiendo ideas sobre cómo dirigir el Templo.

\- Perdón, les pido perdón - susurró con la cabeza inclinada -. Les he fallado a todos.

Había sido elegido Maestro por sus habilidades de negociación, su estabilidad emocional y su fiabilidad. Había sido un ejemplo para Padawans y Jovenes iniciados, quienes lo veían como alguien a quien emular.

Respiró, adoptando una pose más meditativa.

Puede que Anakin haya matado a los Jedi, pero Obi-Wan había fallado a la Orden y sus reglas durante mucho tiempo. Empuñar un sable de luz no convertía a nadie en un Jedi, ni ser sensible a la Fuerza.

Ser Jedi significaba seguir un Código, un Código que algunos no podían seguir a pesar de lo bien que peleaban o lo poderosos que eran. Anakin había sido un ejemplo extremo de eso. Ahsoka también había sido víctima de ese Código. Y Obi-Wan… había escondido sus defectos, sus apegos, sus reacciones emocionales, todo para seguir el Código. Había creído genuinamente en el camino Jedi durante décadas, pero ahora ... no podía ser un Jedi.

Al menos no con el antiguo Código.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su antiguo cuartel. Era extraño que nadie hubiera saqueado el lugar, pero lo más probable es que Sidious le hubiera inculcado la idea de que si alguien entraba moriría una muerte terrible provocada por el traicionero y malvado Jedi.

Obi-Wan giró su anillo de matrimonio, la luz que entraba desde el exterior lo hacía cambiar de color. Nunca había regresado a sus antiguas habitaciones después de regresar de Utapau o antes de ir a Mustafar. El lugar se veía igual, incluso había una vieja túnica de Anakin tirada sobre una silla.

Se paró en el umbral de su habitación. Había vivido allí durante más de diez años y, sin embargo, no sentía una conexión real con él, nunca lo había decorado realmente ni lo había llenado con chucherías como Anakin y Qui-Gon tenían con sus propias habitaciones.

En cambio, su habitación en el Palacio había sido decorada por él, había elegido colores y muebles. Tenía sus suministros de calefacción y abundante ropa.

Abrió el pequeño armario de la habitación. Un equipo de emergencia de calor estándar, algunas túnicas viejas y exhibido en el centro, lo único que Obi-Wan había guardado a lo largo de los años: la trenza Padawan de Anakin.

El día en que Anakin se convirtió en Caballero había sido emotivo para ambos, sabiendo que sus roles cambiarían. Anakin se había ido para emborracharse con otros aprendices recién nombrados, pero antes de irse le había dado la trenza a Obi-Wan, besándolo en la mejilla y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Nunca habían vuelto a hablar de eso, y Obi-Wan se había quedado con la larga trenza rubia.

Lo colocó suavemente en su bata, lo único que guardaba del pasado. Se arrodilló de nuevo en el suelo y meditó.

Se dio cuenta de que había sido una buena elección venir al templo. Le había llevado meses y mucha meditación, pero había dejado atrás el dolor y la culpa, ya no lamentaba lo que había hecho; amar a Anakin y perdonarlo.

Anakin tenía un largo camino por recorrer, por supuesto, pero ya no era culpa ni trabajo de Obi-Wan cargar con la culpa. Tampoco era como si se hubiera enamorado de Anakin después de convertirse en Vader, su apego a él había existido durante años antes de volverse romántico.

\- Qui-Gon - dijo Obi-Wan en voz alta -. No hemos hablado en un tiempo. Yo ... creo que ya no debería hablar contigo. Yoda dijo que se suponía que debía estar en comunión contigo, pero no solo nunca respondiste, sino que también mi camino ha cambiado - Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y respiró -. Me pareció apropiado hablar contigo por última vez donde empezó todo.

No había ningún sonido excepto su respiración.

\- Planeo reconstruir esta Orden, Qui-Gon, aunque de manera diferente. Creo que lo habrías aprobado, nunca seguiste las reglas, siempre me dijiste que escuchara a la Fuerza y lo hago.

Inclinó la cabeza y esperó.

\- No estoy seguro de si soy la persona adecuada para esta tarea, pero no puedo permitir que los Jedi desaparezcan. He cambiado, Maestro, pero siempre ayudaré a quienes lo necesiten.

Obi-Wan abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca por el sonido que hacían sus rodillas. Se arregló la ropa y comenzó a alejarse.

“Obi-Wan. "

Él se congeló. ¿Anakin? No, no había sido él. Se dio la vuelta pero la habitación estaba vacía como siempre. Usando la Fuerza, no sintió ningún otro ser vivo cerca y sin embargo ...

\- ¿Qui-Gon? - él susurró.

"Sí, Obi-Wan, estoy aquí" la voz venía de la nada y de todas partes al mismo tiempo. Obi-Wan se hundió en una silla, sintiéndose débil.

\- Usted ... después de todo este tiempo -se tapó la boca con la mano -. Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no?

La risa profunda de Qui-Gon fue débil pero genuina.

“Tu piensa tan mal de mí, padawan. No es fácil estar en comunión con los vivos, hoy te sentí más cerca y escuché lo que dijiste. He estado escuchando por un tiempo".

\- Ya veo - respondió Obi-Wan, preguntándose cómo se sentía ser uno con la Fuerza. Ese había sido su objetivo en el pasado, aprender cómo hacer que su espíritu sobreviviera después de la muerte.

Ahora que había recuperado a Qui-Gon no sabía qué decir, había esperado para hablar con su antiguo Maestro durante meses y meses y ahora se quedó sin palabras.

“Obi-Wan” - dijo Qui-Gon gravemente -. "Creo que eres la persona para reconstruir este lugar. Siempre has mantenido la esperanza y un buen corazón, pase lo que pase, nunca te volviste hacia el lado oscuro. Sigue a la Fuerza, mi aprendiz, y no te equivocaras"

\- Pero estoy apegado - susurró Obi-Wan, frotando sus anillos -. Estoy emparejado y casado. Y me encanta. Tengo un hijo y no tengo la intención de abandonar a mi familia.

“Te felicito, me hubiera gustado verlo" dijo divertido Qui-Gon. “Obi-Wan, los apegos están mal pero no el amor, hay una diferencia. El apego es posesión y control; el verdadero amor es puro y desinteresado ".

\- Tendré que meditar en eso - reflexionó Obi-Wan, frotándose la barba.

“Es algo que siempre le mencioné a Yoda, pero nadie estaba realmente dispuesto a cambiar el Código. En el pasado, las relaciones estaban permitidas y no se veían como un camino hacia el lado oscuro. Siempre que la relación sea sana, no un apego".

\- Buscaré más en los Archivos - dijo Obi-Wan, frunciendo el ceño -. Tal vez un Código antiguo pueda guiarme sobre qué hacer a continuación.

Qui-Gon no dijo nada, pero su presencia se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente.

\- Maestro - preguntó Obi-Wan tentativamente, -. ¿sabías lo que iba a pasar entre Anakin y yo?

Qui-Gon volvió a reír.

“No, no podría saber eso, Obi-Wan. Pero sabía que tú y él estaban destinados a estar juntos en la vida ".

\- ¿Así que lo apruebas? - Obi-Wan preguntó en voz baja. Nunca había tenido un padre, pero Qui-Gon había sido lo más parecido.

“Obi-Wan, apruebo cualquier cosa que te haga feliz. Siempre quise que estuvieras feliz y en paz, que escucharas la Fuerza y tus instintos, no solo tu mente. Sé que te fallé cuando anuncié que quería entrenar a Anakin y convertirte en Caballero. He tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso " , su voz sonaba distante ahora,"Espero que puedas perdonarme a tiempo"

Su relación siempre había sido tensa y el despido de Qui-Gon se había sentido como una traición en ese momento, pero era algo que había superado hace algún tiempo.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Maestro - respondió Obi-Wan sacudiendo la cabeza, sin saber si Qui-Gon realmente podía verlo -. Ahora entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

"Gracias " , la respuesta fue débil pero sentida. "Sigue la Fuerza, Obi-Wan, te guiará ".

Obi-Wan se sintió a punto de llorar de nuevo, esto sonó como si se estuvieran despidiendo.

\- Lo haré, Maestro.

La presencia de Qui-Gon en la Fuerza desapareció y una vez más Obi-Wan estaba solo en el Templo.

Había querido hablar con Qui-Gon durante tanto tiempo, y finalmente poder hacerlo le había dado una sensación de paz y confianza que antes le había faltado.

No sabía cuánto le importaba la aprobación de Qui-Gon hasta que la tuvo. Sí, iba a reconstruir la Orden y seguir amando a su familia sin culpa.

Estaba descendiendo al nivel donde se encontraban los Archivos cuando sonó una advertencia a través de la Fuerza.

Obi-Wan se detuvo y miró. El pasillo era oscuro y estrecho, no se veía a nadie.

Se movió a un lado y activó su sable de luz, el corazón latía con fuerza. Girando, lo sostuvo frente a él en una posición defensiva, la hoja azul zumbando bajo su mano.

Un disparo láser golpeó donde había estado parado un segundo antes, y apareció una figura con casco. La persona era humanoide y no muy alta, todo vestida de negro.

Cuando la figura se acercó a él cojeando, se dio cuenta de que el casco estaba roto y un rostro pálido apareció debajo de él. Incluso la ropa estaba rota y sucia.

\- Jedi - siseó, y su oscura presencia llenó el pasillo.

Un usuario del lado oscuro. Un usuario de la Fuerza. Había algo mal en ella, no solo con su apariencia, sino también con su olor. Un Alfa, una enfermo y enojada.

Obi-Wan tragó, reconociendo la insignia casi destruida en su hombro. Un inquisidor.

Me he ocupado de ellos, había dicho Anakin una vez y Obi-Wan sabía lo que eso significaba, de casi todos ellos. Solo dos escaparon, pero no serán tan estúpidos como para aparecer.

Claramente, este fue uno de ellos.

\- No creo que nos hayamos conocido - dijo Obi-Wan amablemente, usando la Fuerza para determinar las capacidades de su agresor -. Soy Obi-Wan Kenobi".

\- Soy consciente de quién eres, escoria - disparó una y otra vez y Obi-Wan desvió rápidamente cada uno de sus disparos con su sable de luz. Se preguntó dónde estaría su propio sable láser, qué había sucedido para dejarla en tal estado.

\- Entonces me tienes en desventaja - sonrió. No había usado un sable de luz en más de un año y se sentía oxidado, sin práctica.

¿Obi Wan? La voz de Anakin sonó a través del vínculo, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Practicando?

\- Soy tu fin - siseó y levantó su desintegrador de nuevo.

Obi-Wan rodó hacia adelante, tratando de sorprender a su atacante. Ella se movió un segundo demasiado rápido y evitó su parada. Tenía reflejos rápidos.

\- Hola tu fin, encantado de conocerte - respondió y extendió una mano hacia la fuerza-Empujó. Pero ella no se movió.

Hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano libre y le arrojó algo. Trató de apartarse del camino, pero la forma en que ella había detenido su ataque había bajado la guardia por un segundo, y el cuchillo se incrustó en su brazo izquierdo.

Obi-Wan, tu frecuencia cardíaca ha aumentado .

Reprimiendo un siseo, se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo. Él cambió su postura, caminando alrededor de ella.

\- ¿Sorprendido, escoria? Sidious nos entrenó bien - casi podía saborear su alegría, sus ojos brillaban con manía -. Soy el último de sus seguidores y tu pareja acabó con mi maestro. Creo que es apropiado que te termine, ¿no crees?

Obi-Wan se quedó paralizado, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración.

¡OBI-WAN!

Se enderezó y sostuvo su sable láser con las dos manos.

\- ¿Seguidores? Qué triste que hayas seguido a una figura tan patética - Obi-Wan hizo una reverencia -. S quieres acabar conmigo, estoy aquí. Aunque me gustaría saber cómo ingresaste al templo.

Anakin, podríamos tener una situación aquí.

EXPLICA. VOY EN CAMINO.

Si Anakin llegaba, la iba a matar, no había duda de eso. Y luego no obtendrían respuestas de ella.

Obi-Wan caminó alrededor de la figura, tratando de determinar cómo había detenido sus ataques de la Fuerza. Claramente, los inquisidores recibieron un tipo de entrenamiento que nunca había recibido. Su brazo palpitaba.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, el metal relucía bajo la poca luz. Su olor enfermizo casi lo mareó.

\- Supongo que podría explicártelo como un último deseo - disparó y Obi-Wan detuvo el disparo con su sable de luz, moviéndose hacia un lado. Había luchado contra muchas personas en su vida, pero eso había sido durante una guerra, o para proteger a otros. No se había preparado para luchar en el Templo, había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que era seguro.

Ella bajó su bláster y se quitó un par de brazaletes negros de su cinturón con algunas runas grabadas en él. Eran negros y brillaban en la penumbra.

OBI WAN.

Podía sentir el lado oscuro viniendo de las esposas y las emociones oscuras fluyendo de Anakin, que se estaba acercando.

\- Pusimos una trampa en el Templo, estúpido Jedi. Lo he estado vigilando desde la purga, incluso cuando los demás fueron eliminados. A mi hermano y a mí nos encantaba divertirnos con los supervivientes - sonrió, con una sonrisa torcida -. Así que cada vez que un Jedi estúpido como tú entraba lo sabríamos y lo mataríamos, y sorpresa sorpresa, tú entraste, la puta de Skywalker - se rió a carcajadas. , haciendo girar los brazaletes de su mano -. Haré más que solo matarte, me divertiré contigo. Quería Skywalker, pero tendrás que hacerlo.

Estaba perdiendo sensibilidad en su brazo izquierdo; el cuchillo probablemente tenía una especie de veneno.

\- No caeré fácilmente, te lo prometo.

Obi-Wan sintió cuando Anakin llegó al Templo, una ola de ira y promesa de violencia proveniente de él.

Correcto. Había dejado a los soldados en la entrada.

\- Buen discurso - agregó, girando su sable de luz y cambiando su postura -. ¿Ya terminaste?

Su mano fue a su cinturón de nuevo, como si fuera a arrojar algo más y se detuvo. Ella hizo un sonido y se tocó el cuello. Ella se estaba ahogando, jadeando por respirar. Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar lentamente, con las piernas colgando en el aire.

Anakin apareció detrás de ella todo de negro, caminando lentamente con la mano levantada en un puño. Todo su rostro se contrajo de odio y furia. El azul de sus ojos se volvió dorado.

Darth Vader.

Las feromonas Alfa enojadas comenzaron a llenar el lugar y Obi-Wan desactivó su sable de luz rápidamente, yendo al lado de su compañero.

No quería a Vader, no quería volver a enfrentarse a esa persona nunca más. Había una pequeña parte de él que estaba complacida de que su Alfa hubiera acudido en su ayuda, pero quería a Anakin. Su pareja, su marido.

\- Anakin, no la mates - Obi-Wan agarró el brazo tenso que estaba extendido -. Ella era una inquisidora.

Aún más razón para matarla. Ella te amenazó. Nadie te lastima.

La sonrisa de Anakin no era una sonrisa en absoluto, mostró los dientes y apretó el puño aún más fuerte. La mujer se quedó sin aliento, luchando en el aire.

\- ¡Anakin! - Obi-Wan se paró frente a él, bloqueándole la vista -. No pierdas todo el progreso que has hecho por ella. Necesitamos respuestas.

Piensa en Luke , envió suavemente, piensa en nosotros, Anakin, me estás asustando.

Anakin vaciló por un momento, mirándolo.

¿Asustado? abrió el puño y la mujer cayó al suelo inconsciente. Anakin dio un paso atrás de él, horrorizado. Asustado de mi .

No de ti , Obi-Wan lo agarró por la cara, relajándose al notar que los ojos del Alfa estaban azules, asustados por ti. No volveré a perderte en el lado oscuro .

Anakin parpadeó, como confundido, y luego notó la herida en el brazo de Obi-Wan. Gruñó y activó su sable láser rojo.

\- Anakin, no - Obi-Wan lo agarró por la muñeca, sintiendo el zumbido del sable oscuro bajo su mano -. La tenemos, ella no causará ningún daño.

Apenas sintió el brazo y vio un chorro de sangre, pero no quería alarmar a su pareja.

\- Ella ya te hizo daño - gruñó Anakin, mirando la figura en el suelo -. Ella no tendrá piedad.

\- ¡Anakin, piensa por un segundo! Ella mencionó a su hermano, si la matas, nunca sabremos qué pasó, qué la hizo ser así - realmente no quería tener que detenerlo físicamente, no otra vez -. Por favor, escúchame. Alfaa, necesito que me escuches.

Anakin frunció el ceño pero cerró los ojos.

Mi Omega me necesita, mi compañero, mi esposo , envió, ¿me necesitas? Me necesitas, me necesitas, me necesitas

Sí, necesito que me escuches. ¿Confías en mí? Obi-Wan se inclinó para acariciar el mordisco de apareamiento de Anakin.

Sí, Anakin desactivó su sable y lo acercó con un brazo, inhalando su olor, solo confío en ti.

—Entonces deténla y dejemos este lugar —susurró Obi-Wan contra su cuello. Tocó el intercomunicador en el brazo de Anakin, activándolo.

Sonó una voz metálica -. ¡Señor!

Anakin parpadeó y lo miró -. Prepara la nave, tenemos un prisionero.

\- ¡Sí señor!

Obi-Wan levantó su mano derecha y usó la Fuerza para hacer flotar el cuerpo de la mujer frente a ellos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la entrada, los labios de Anakin fruncidos.

\- Dije que nunca volvería aquí y ahora ... -frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos -. Para ti. Por supuesto que volvería solo por ti.

\- No hice esto a propósito - respondió Obi-Wan, enfocándose en mantener el cuerpo estable mientras su brazo izquierdo temblaba -. Me disculpo por hacerte venir aquí cuando no estabas listo. Pero lo tenía bajo control.

\- Es mi culpa, debería haberlos cazado antes - Anakin negó con la cabeza y lo detuvo, agarrando su brazo derecho -. Déjala.

\- Estamos cerca de la entrada - dijo Obi-Wan, pero Anakin empujó su brazo hacia abajo y tomó el izquierdo en el suyo. La inquisidora cayó al suelo lentamente.

\- Juro que me casé con la persona más imprudente de la galaxia - resopló Anakin y cubrió la herida con las manos. Los poderes curativos de Zarcillos de Fuerza alcanzan el interior del brazo de Obi-Wan y eliminan el veneno.

\- Me amas de todos modos - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, sintiéndose mejor ya.

\- Sí - respondió Anakin en voz baja y lo miró -. Te amaré aún más si no desperdicias tu vida y nos dejas a Luke ya mí solos - frunció el ceño -. Dejaste a los soldados. ¿Por qué?

\- Ellos no pertenecen aquí - respondió Obi-Wan mirando la herida cerrarse, la piel pálida se unió -. Este es un lugar sagrado.

Anakin suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos. Levitó a la mujer hasta la entrada donde los soldados rápidamente la esposaron y la colocaron en una lanzadera separada.

Obi-Wan miró a los soldados que había dejado. Algunos estaban temblando pero no habían roto su formación.

No los castigues, Anakin. Les ordené que esperaran .

Anakin pasó junto a ellos sin decir nada, su capa flotando detrás de él en el viento. Lo cual fue una mejor reacción de lo que Obi-Wan había anticipado.

El vuelo de regreso al palacio fue silencioso, Anakin meditando en su asiento, manteniendo a Obi-Wan cerca.

Anakin no tenía derecho a estar enojado, Obi-Wan había estado manejando la situación. Simplemente no había reforzado sus escudos, estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de comunicarse libremente con su pareja. Pero ni siquiera pudieron discutir lo que había sucedido, tan pronto como entraron a su piso, un sonido de un lamento llegó a sus oídos.

\- Luke - dijo Obi-Wan y echó a correr hacia la habitación del bebé, seguido cerca por Anakin.

Luke estaba acostado sobre una estera con bloques, llorando a pleno pulmón. Evie se movió incómoda en una esquina pero se fue cuando entraron.

Obi-Wan se arrodilló y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciéndolo callar.

\- Estoy aquí, amor, shh, cálmate - meció a su cachorro de un lado a otro, proyectando calma -. ¿por qué lloras?

Anakin hizo una mueca -. Estábamos jugando cuando te sentí, así que me fui ... él debe haber sentido mi pánico.

Luke gimió y se aferró al cuello de Obi-Wan, buscando su olor. Obi-Wan se sentó más cómodamente y movió el cuello de su túnica para permitir el acceso del cachorro.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan tratando de no levantar la voz -. Luke es un niño, uno sensible a la Fuerza. Es muy susceptible a nuestros estados de ánimo, no puedes simplemente irte, lo alarmas.

Lo siento lo siento lo siento

Estás aprendiendo a Anakin, y yo también. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

Anakin frunció el ceño y frotó la espalda de Luke.

\- Lo siento, Luke - susurró, avergonzado.

Luke siguió llorando, su nariz frotando la mordedura de apareamiento de Obi-Wan y respirando el aroma de sus padres.

\- Mamá - sollozó.

Obi-Wan se quedó quieto, el movimiento de balanceo se detuvo. Le lanzó una mirada a Anakin, pero el Alfa sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

Luke gimió en sus brazos -. ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo cuando te hayas ido, Obi-Wan? - Anakin sonrió -. Siempre dices que necesita aprender nuevas palabras.

—Yo… - Obi-Wan tragó saliva y empezó a mover a Luke de nuevo. Una cosa era cuando Anakin decía que era mamá, qué que su hijo lo llamara así. Pero se había sentido más cómodo con el papel en los últimos meses.

\- Estoy aquí, Luke - susurró Obi-Wan finalmente, besando la mejilla de Luke -. Mamá está aqui.

La expresión de suficiencia de Anakin no se desvaneció.

Sostener a nuestro hijo es sexy , envió Anakin en broma. No puedo esperar hasta que haya una docena más llamándote mamá .

Obi-Wan lo miró y resopló, Luke finalmente se calmó contra su cuello. Frotó el fino cabello de Luke y le besó la frente.

\- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? - preguntó, y Luke asintió, sollozando. Dejó al bebé en la alfombra y Luke le dio algunos de sus bloques a él y otros a Anakin.

Anakin inmediatamente cayó sobre su estómago.

\- Muy bien, ¿y si creamos el Palacio? Es grande, vamos a necesitar todos los bloques - le mostró a Luke cómo apilarlos correctamente -. ¡También podemos crear un hangar para los barcos!

\- ¡Buques! - estuvo de acuerdo Luke y comenzó a golpear los bloques, riendo como si nunca hubiera estado llorando segundos antes.

Obi-Wan creó cuidadosamente una habitación cuadrada y se la dio a Luke, quien la incluyó en su versión del Palacio.

Obi-Wan se recostó y miró cómo padre e hijo jugaban. Los rasgos relajados de Anakin y el rostro radiante de Luke. Recordó lo que había pensado en el Templo, que ya no se avergonzaba de sus elecciones ni de su familia.

El amor no es apego, había dicho Qui-Gon. Quizás tenía razón, amaba a Anakin y Luke pero no los consideraba suyos, quizás en algunas situaciones llamaba a Anakin mío , pero nunca con la intención de ser dueño. Si un día optaban por alejarse de él, él se sentiría herido, naturalmente, pero no trataría de obligarlos a quedarse ni forzar sus afectos.

La forma en que se sentía por ellos no se sentía mal ni era una forma de llevarlo al Lado Oscuro. Nunca había sentido que se sumergía en emociones oscuras cuando estaba con ellas.

Anakin lo miró expectante y arqueó una ceja.

Obi-Wan parpadeó -. Perdón, ¿qué?

\- Dije, ¿puedes agarrar las naves que están en la caja azul? El hangar está hecho —señaló a su creación, que sorprendentemente se parecía al Palacio.

\- Por supuesto - Obi-Wan se trasladó a una de las muchas cajas en la habitación de Luke y agarró algunos barcos de diferentes colores y tamaños. Se los dio a Luke y el cachorro le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué decimos, Luke? - preguntó, sentándose de nuevo.

\- ¡Gracias!

Obi-Wan despeinó el cabello de su bebé y sonrió.

-Si, muy bien.

Anakin tosió y se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de Luke.

\- ¡Ank, mamá! - corrigió Luke y colocó los barcos en el hangar.

Obi-Wan le dio a Anakin una mirada cariñosa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Qué? Te gusta.

Obi-Wan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizás sí , admitió en voz baja. Y miró a su pareja. Quizás estoy listo para que más de ellos me llamen así.

El codo de Anakin se estrelló contra una torre y Luke le gritó -. ¡Pa!

\- Lo siento, Luke - Anakin se sentó derecho y miró a Obi-Wan con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¿De verdad?

\- Si - respondió Obi-Wan cruzando los brazos y se negó a sonrojarse o ponerse nervioso -. He estado pensando en eso por un tiempo. Nos hemos establecido como pareja y como padres, y siempre lo mencionas.

Anakin frunció el ceño y lo agarró por la cadera, acercándolo.

\- Obi-Wan, sé que tal vez la idea de que estés embarazado me excita mucho, pero esto es algo que tienes que querer, no porque solo yo lo quiera - besó el cuello de Obi-Wan -. ¿verdad? 

Obi-Wan se acurrucó contra él, mirando a Luke luchar para reconstruir la torre caída.

Sí , respondió sin dudarlo, quiero más. Podemos empezar a intentarlo ahora, aunque tal vez no sea posible hasta mi próxima celo.

Anakin lo empujó suavemente al suelo y lo abrazó, riendo. Obi-Wan suspiró y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Luke los miró, confundido.

\- ¿Pa? - preguntó, y se arrastró más cerca, subiéndose encima de Anakin.

Anakin se giró para agarrarlo hasta que estuvieron todos encima de Obi-Wan, un peso reconfortante, un aroma familiar.

\- Tu mamá me hizo muy feliz, Luke - dijo Anakin mirando a Obi-Wan. Dio un ronroneo bajo.

\- Bien - murmuró Luke y bostezó, arrastrándose más cerca del cuello de Obi-Wan y acomodándose allí de nuevo. Obi-Wan lo sostuvo con una mano en la espalda y frotó el cabello de Anakin con la otra.

Mientras Luke se dormía lentamente, Obi-Wan también se relajó. A pesar de que su herida había sido sanada, su día había sido bastante accidentado.

Casi me caigo de nuevo , envió Anakin de repente, con los brazos apretados sobre la cintura de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, fue tan fácil dejar que mis emociones me controlaran de nuevo.

Los dedos de Obi-Wan no se detuvieron.

Pero pudiste detenerte, respondió, tus ojos se volvieron dorados por un momento, pero regresaste. Siempre tendrás emociones Anakin; hay que aprender a no temer esas emociones y experimentarlas de manera saludable.

\- Lo sé - murmuró Anakin y se estiró, haciendo una mueca -. ¿qué es eso en tu bolsillo?

Obi-Wan le dio unas palmaditas en el costado -. Oh.

Sacó la caja pequeña y se la dio a Anakin.

El Alfa sonrió -. ¿Lo guardaste? Y yo soy el emocional - La trenza de Padawan casi brillaba en su mano -. Tal vez podamos mostrarlo en alguna parte.

\- Me gustaría eso - dijo Obi-Wan, ahora haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda protestó por su posición. Anakin se puso de pie y lo ayudó a levantarse mientras sostenía a Luke dormido.

\- Tengo que ver cómo está la prisionera - murmuró Anakin mientras dejaban a Luke en su catre. Arropó a su hijo y le acarició la cabeza.

\- ¿Prisionera? - Obi-Wan frunció el ceño -. ¿Vas a…? no terminó la frase.

\- Obtendré mis respuestas - dijo Anakin en voz baja y lo agarró de la mano, besando sus anillos -. Ella vivirá, Obi-Wan - negó con la cabeza -. Solo tú te preocupes por tus enemigos.

\- Un Jedi no mata - respondió Obi-Wan automáticamente, y luego se detuvo. Anakin ya no era un Jedi y él ... era un Jedi sin orden ni código.

Anakin lo besó.

\- Y no la mataré, por deferencia a mi esposo Jedi.

Aparentemente, su compañero lo consideraba un Jedi.

Mientras Anakin no estaba, Obi-Wan tomó una comida ligera y se dio cuenta de que nunca había logrado ir a los Archivos. La próxima vez, necesitaría revisar el Templo en busca de trampas antes de entrar, especialmente si quería que el lugar volviera a ser habitable.

Una vez en su dormitorio, Obi-Wan se quitó la ropa y se miró en el espejo contemplativamente. La pequeña cicatriz que había dejado el cuchillo, su parche anticonceptivo, su cabello castaño, las patas de gallo en sus ojos. Su anillo de compromiso y su anillo de matrimonio. La forma en que todavía estaba en forma con brazos fuertes pero un pecho suave, no desgarrado como Anakin.

Movió una mano a su estómago plano. ¿Realmente iba a intentar quedar embarazada a su edad? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado?

Sonrió a su reflejo y agarró la túnica negra que Anakin le había dado el primer día, ahora suya.

Sí, era de él.

Se movió rápidamente por el Palacio, evitando a los guardias y a la gente. Se suponía que a esa hora no había nadie del público. Logró llegar a la sala del trono, que estaba vacía.

La luz todavía entraba, pero si se sentaba en el trono, su figura estaría en las sombras. Se sentó en el que le pertenecía, la fría superficie contra su trasero desnudo, solo separado por la delgada túnica.

Anakin , frotó tiernamente su vínculo, encuéntrame.

Cruzó las piernas desnudas y colocó los brazos sobre los reposabrazos, esperando. Respiró hondo, sintiendo su excitación crecer junto con su anticipación.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la puerta se abrió y una figura vestida de negro entró, caminando vacilante hacia los tronos.

\- ¿Obi Wan? - preguntó Anakin -. ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se detuvo al pie del estrado y Obi-Wan descruzó las piernas, desatando su bata.

El gruñido de Anakin hizo eco en la cámara.

\- Dijiste que me querías aquí - dijo Obi-Wan, mientras Anakin subía lentamente las escaleras, sin apartar los ojos de él -. Y aquí estoy.

Anakin se detuvo frente a él, se vistió con su ropa de emperador y se lamió los labios. Se arrodilló en el frío suelo frente a Obi-Wan.

\- Lo hice - confirmó, mirando la polla medio dura de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se quitó la bata, tirándola a un lado y asegurándose de que su pareja lo viera, se quitó el parche anticonceptivo, apretándolo en su puño.

La respiración de Anakin se detuvo, sus feromonas Alfa se hicieron más fuertes. Se palmeó encima del traje y jadeó.

\- Cuando dijiste que querías intentarlo - Anakin se desabrochó la capa y lentamente bajó la cremallera del traje, -. No pensé que te referías a ahora.

Obi-Wan desnudó su cuello, bajando los ojos, proyectando sus propias feromonas Omega.

\- No puedo concebir ahora, sus efectos durarán unas semanas pero... - abrió las piernas y las colocó sobre los hombros de Anakin -. Podemos practicar.

Anakin gruñó y se lanzó a lamer su polla, pero Obi-Wan lo detuvo tirando de su cabello.

\- Obi-Wan - se quejó Anakin y comenzó a acariciarse.

Obi-Wan sonrió y lo dejó ir, solo para usar esa mano para dar caricias largas y suaves a su ahora dura polla y su otra mano para llegar a su entrada.

\- Obi-Wan - los ojos vidriosos de Anakin lo miraron con hambre -. Amo este lado tuyo. Cuando te sueltas - mordió suavemente una pantorrilla que estaba en su hombro -. Aunque también te amo cuando me sermoneas. Pero esto es -tomó su erección -. Esto es mejor que mis sueños.

Mordiéndose el labio, Obi-Wan insertó un dedo en su entrada. Su cuerpo estaba resbaladizo, aunque no tan copiosamente como si hubiera estado en celo. Dormir con Anakin varias veces al día lo había acostumbrado a la sensación de tener algo adentro, por lo que rápidamente agregó un segundo dedo, moviéndolos hacia adentro y hacia afuera lentamente.

Anakin gimió y lo agarró por los muslos, mirando hipnotizado al Omega frente a él.

\- Por favor, déjame tocarte - suplicó.

Obi-Wan insertó un tercer dedo y se acarició más rápido, sosteniendo su polla un poco más fuerte. Sus dedos pulidos le frotaron la próstata y gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del trono.

Anakin gimió -. Por favor, Obi-Wan.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, Obi-Wan se quitó los dedos y sostuvo su erección en una mano. Bajó las piernas y se puso de pie temblando, con el cuerpo sudoroso.

Anakin lo miró, como si Obi-Wan fuera un dios y Anakin un peregrino mirando una estatua. Devoción, amor y lujuria.

\- Siéntate - respiró Obi-Wan, y dio un paso atrás.

Anakin trepó al trono, sentándose en él con las piernas abiertas y la polla rígida.

Obi-Wan se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, agarrándose por los hombros y frotando sus pollas lentamente. Anakin lo agarró por la cintura, tratando de generar más fricción.

\- ¿Es esto lo que deseabas? ¿Para follarme aquí? - Obi-Wan susurró contra el oído de Anakin y agarró la polla del Alfa, provocando su entrada con la punta, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Anakin gimió y asintió.

\- Hace tanto calor cuando lo juras - jadeó y se inclinó para morder la mandíbula de Obi-Wan -. Sí, deseaba este momento.

\- Los deseos se hacen realidad - dijo Obi-Wan divertido, y se hundió en la polla debajo de él. La sensación de ser atrapado tan rápido lo hizo jadear, pero no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sintiendo el miembro firme pero suave frotar sus entrañas.

Anakin gimió y sus dedos se clavaron en la piel de Obi-Wan.

\- Kriffing infierno, Obi-Wan - jadeó -. Eres tan apretado.

Obi-Wan movió sus caderas en círculos, clavando las uñas en el hombro de Anakin. Se inclinó y mordió suavemente la mordedura de apareamiento del Alfa, no lo suficiente para romper la piel, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer que doliera. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, rebotando en la polla de su Alfa, golpeando su próstata con cada embestida.

Sus gemidos y jadeos resonaron en la habitación, pero a pesar del espacio abierto, eran solo ellos dos. Las piernas de Obi-Wan temblaban pero trató de mantener un ritmo constante.

Anakin lo ayudó agarrando sus caderas con ambas manos, encontrando un ritmo de sus embestidas. Movió la cabeza hasta morder un pezón, chupándolo suavemente con los dientes.

\- Anakin -bse quejó Obi-Wan -. No puedo, yo ...

\- Correte para mí, Obi-Wan - Anakin se acercó más, golpeando profundamente dentro de su pareja -. Con mi polla

Obi-Wan no sabía que podía correrse sin ser tocado hasta ese momento. Gimió y se corrió por todo el estómago de Anakin, apretando alrededor de la polla dentro de él, mientras el Alfa seguía moviéndose.

\- Tan hermosos, nuestros hijos serán hermosos como tú - Anakin lo besó con dureza, mordiendo sus labios. Siseó y dio un empujón final, antes de entrar a Obi-Wan, reprimiendo un grito y llenándolo hasta el borde.

A Obi-Wan le dolían las piernas pero no se atrevió a moverse, se inclinó hasta que estuvo descansando encima de Anakin. Su compañero lo rodeó con sus brazos e intentaron respirar juntos.

Besó a su Alfa con lo último de sus fuerzas y, como de costumbre, su Alfa le devolvió el beso con toda su energía y entusiasmo. Siempre besándolo como si lo dijera en serio.

\- Buena práctica - jadeó Obi-Wan, rompiendo el beso.

Anakin se rió -. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Permanecieron abrazados, el pecho de Obi-Wan apretado contra el de Anakin. Ambos estaban sudando, pero Obi-Wan descubrió que no le importaba mucho.

\- No te vayas - murmuró Obi-Wan, después de un rato, acariciando el cuello de Anakin.

Anakin resopló, acariciando el lugar donde ambos estaban unidos suavemente.

\- Está bien, no lo haré - vaciló -. No te hice un nudo, no me sentí ... seguro, supongo. Supongo que mi cuerpo sabe cuándo hacer el nudo o no.

Obi-Wan miró alrededor de la habitación, dándose cuenta de que acababa de tener sexo en un espacio público. Y que había sido idea suya.

\- Sí - respondió sonrojándose -. La próxima vez que podamos practicar en el nido o en la cama.

Anakin se deslizó lentamente fuera de él y antes de que los pies de Obi-Wan pudieran tocar el suelo, su marido lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Obi-Wan pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el semen escapándose de él -. Estoy pesado.

\- No lo eres - le aseguró Anakin y se puso de pie suavemente, caminando hacia la puerta lateral -. Y si como Alfa no puedo cargar a mi pareja, entonces he fallado.

\- Estereotipos - dijo Obi-Wan, pero se sentía seguro y bien en los brazos de su pareja. Anakin era fuerte. Frotó su nariz contra el rostro húmedo de Anakin. Quizás disfrutó de estas demostraciones de fuerza, algo primordial que le decía que este Alfa podía defenderlo.

Entraron al ascensor desnudos y llenos de semen.

\- ¡La ropa! - Obi-Wan miró hacia las puertas del ascensor que se estaban cerrando -. Cualquiera puede entrar y verlas.

\- Déjalos - ronroneó Anakin y lo levantó aún más alto -. Olerán que te he follado allí.

Un público que reclama, aunque nadie los haya visto. Lo que Anakin había querido desde el principio.

Suspirando, Obi-Wan inhaló el aroma de su pareja.

\- Estoy listo para una segunda ronda de practica - dijo cuando entraron en su piso, sintiendo que se mojaba de nuevo -. ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Anakin era salvaje -. Oh sí.


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo una pequeña bola roja en su mano, su capa negra formándose a su alrededor.

\- Está bien, Luke, tómalo.

Luke, sentado a unos pasos de él, estiró el brazo.

Anakin retiró el brazo y Luke gritó, molesto.

\- ¡Pa!

\- Alcanzalo con la Fuerza, Luke - estiró el brazo de nuevo, haciendo que la bola flotara en la palma de su mano. La bola giró lentamente mientras Luke la miraba fascinado.

La pelota descendió a la palma de Anakin y Luke frunció el ceño, su pequeño rostro se contrajo por la concentración.

Obi-Wan los miró a los dos desde donde estaba parado junto al guardarropa de Luke, seleccionando la ropa apropiada para la primera aparición pública de Luke.

Estaba contento de llevar algo fuera del traje blanco. Su nueva combinación de túnica y pantalón seguía siendo blanca, pero al menos era algo más parecido a su estilo. Era como su túnica familiar pero más rica y detallada, suelta y con puños bordados. Ni siquiera se había quejado de usar la capa.

Incluso Anakin había aceptado cambiar su traje por un conjunto de dos piezas con hombros rígidos, pero siempre vestido de negro.

\- Con tu brazo, Luke - instó Anakin -. Pruébalo.

Luke estiró su brazo, su lengua asomando concentrado.

\- Llámalo - dijo Anakin en voz baja.

El brazo regordete de Luke se agitó en el aire tratando de hacer que la pelota fuera hacia él.

\- No - se quejó -. ¡mamá!

Obi-Wan se sentó junto a Anakin, quien le besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

\- Toma un respiro, así - inhaló en voz alta y luego exhaló exageradamente, Luke tratando de copiar sus movimientos -. Necesitas estar calmado. No llorando.

Luke se tiró al suelo, suspirando ruidosamente como si estuviera cansado de lidiar con sus tontos padres. Se sentó derecho de nuevo y estiró el brazo.

Obi-Wan sintió cuando Luke tocó la Fuerza, la bola se bamboleaba en la mano de Anakin.

\- Sí, bien hecho - lo elogió Obi-Wan. La pelota cayó al suelo y luego flotó unos centímetros por encima de ella, antes de moverse precariamente a la palma de Luke.

Anakin vitoreó en voz alta y atrajo a Luke para darle un beso húmedo y descuidado en la mejilla.

\- ¡Bien! - Luke hizo que la pelota volviera a flotar antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Excelente, Luke - dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo -. Estás mejorando cada día.

Para tener poco más de un año, el dominio de la Fuerza de Luke fue impresionante. Muy probablemente debido a su ascendencia; los bebés en la guardería del Templo rara vez podían controlarse a sí mismos y mucho menos la Fuerza.

Lentamente, intentaron presentarle la Fuerza y cómo controlarla. Obi-Wan había practicado en la guardería, pero los bebés eran mayores. Por lo general, seguía su instinto y planeaba sus 'lecciones' en torno al estado de ánimo de Luke.

Luke sonrió con orgullo y luego intentó masticar la pelota.

\- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, supongo - sonrió Anakin y lo agarró -. Hora de irse.

Entre los dos lograron poner a Luke con su ropa oficial como heredero del emperador: pantalón negro, túnica blanca y chaleco gris. Él era la mezcla perfecta de sus atuendos, y claramente odiaba estar en esa ropa.

Luke siguió tirando de la túnica, las mangas cubriendo sus manos.

Obi-Wan se agachó frente a él, asegurándose de que el pelo de su cachorro estuviera decente.

\- Te ves muy hermoso, Luke, ¿estás listo? - extendió la mano, pero Luke lo agarró.

Suspirando, Obi-Wan obedeció a su hijo, levantándolo en una cadera.

\- Hoy es importante, Luke - dijo Anakin mientras subían al salón del trono -. Todos querrán mirarte.

Luke no dijo nada, fascinado por el ascensor y sus botones. Nunca había abandonado sus pisos antes, por lo que no estaban seguros de cómo iba a reaccionar ante la multitud. Pero Bail había insistido en que la gente también necesitaba verlo, que todos aprobaban al emperador y su compañero, pero también querían ver a su hijo.

La primera respuesta instintiva de Obi-Wan había sido decir que no, Luke era demasiado joven . La idea de que la gente juzgara a Luke y lo pusiera a la vista del público lo había hecho casi entrar en pánico. Anakin y él habían elegido ser figuras públicas, Luke no lo había hecho. Anakin también se había mostrado reacio, pero había entendido la importancia de la solicitud de Bail.

\- Entonces te encontraremos nuevos amigos - dijo Obi-Wan, mientras marchaban por el pasillo, con los guardias a sus espaldas -. Otros bebés para que juegues.

\- ¿Jugar? - murmuró Luke, mirando los cascos blancos de los soldados, agarrando el cuello de Obi-Wan un poco más fuerte.

Como parte de hacer que Luke se sintiera cómodo con la multitud, habían decidido enviarlo a una guardería algunos días de la semana, para que pudiera estar con otros niños de su edad, no solo con sus padres y Evie. Aún no habían elegido ninguno, Anakin afirmó que nadie era lo suficientemente seguro para su cachorro.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la sala del trono y, como siempre, Anakin tomó la mano izquierda de Obi-Wan y la colocó a la derecha. La acción familiar hizo sonreír a Obi-Wan.

\- Sí, ¿te gustaría jugar con nuevos amigos?

\- Está bien -nrespondió Luke en voz baja. Y entraron en la cámara.

Un silencio cayó sobre la multitud y Luke escondió su rostro en el cuello de Obi-Wan, respirando constantemente ante su mordida de apareamiento.

Se sentaron en los tronos y Anakin asintió con la cabeza a alguien que se acercó al estrado. Una voz femenina comenzó a hablar sobre el progreso realizado en el Borde Exterior con respecto a la esclavitud.

Obi-Wan había comenzado a trabajar en sus propios proyectos, en su mayoría leyes contra la discriminación para Omegas, pero sabía que tomarían tiempo. Anakin le había dicho que simplemente podían ordenarlo y hacerlo, pero Obi-Wan le recordó que tenían que hacer las cosas de forma legal, lo que siempre llevaba tiempo.

—Luke —susurró Obi-Wan, frotándole la espalda—. ¿quieres sentarte? Tenemos que esperar hasta que tu papá termine.

Luke se acarició el cuello con la nariz y echó un vistazo a la gente que los miraba. Rápidamente escondió su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de su madre, pero se movió para sentirse más cómodo en el regazo de Obi-Wan.

Alguien dijo awwww y algunos se rieron..

No es justo , se quejó Anakin y Obi-Wan casi podían escucharlo hacer un puchero, no hace nada, ¿y todos lo aman? ¡Todavía tengo enemigos! ¡Alguien intentó matarte!

Obi-Wan enarcó una ceja y acarició el cabello de Luke.

El poder de los bebés , respondió.

Anakin soltó un bufido bajo y los miró, olvidándose de la multitud.

Va mejor de lo que anticipé , envió , no está gritando ni llorando, sabía que estaba callado, pero pensé que lo haría ...

Es un poco tímido, admitió Obi-Wan, sintiendo el aliento de Luke en su cuello, necesita tiempo para adaptarse a cosas y personas nuevas, es normal.

Anakin sonrió. Como su mamá .

No por primera vez, Obi-Wan se preguntó qué aspecto tendrían, teniendo conversaciones no verbales, estando en su propia burbuja privada.

\- ¿Pa? - preguntó Luke suavemente y se volvió para mirar a Anakin, estirando los brazos.

Anakin, sin dejar de hablar con otra figura que se les había acercado, lo abrazó y lo acomodó en su regazo. Luke volvió a esconder su rostro y medio escondido en la túnica de su padre, miró a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan le dio una sonrisa alentadora y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Luke sonrió y le agarró la barba, tirándola suavemente.

Esta vez el aww fue más fuerte.

Como habían comentado anteriormente, solo se quedaron una hora. Anakin se puso de pie sosteniendo a Luke en un brazo y la mano de Obi-Wan con la otra.

Mientras se acercaban a la masa, Luke plantó firmemente su rostro en el cuello de Anakin. Dio un pequeño gemido y solo se atrevió a mirar a Obi-Wan como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

Obi-Wan extendió su firma de la Fuerza para frotar contra la de Luke, y el niño se relajó visiblemente. No sintió ningún peligro proveniente de la multitud, solo curiosidad por aquellos que miraban a Luke e incluso algunos hacia él.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en el ascensor, Anakin soltó a Luke. Luke inmediatamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas pequeñas.

\- Eso no estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? - comentó Anakin, alborotando el cabello de Luke.

Luke permaneció en silencio, solo tirando de sus manos y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Anakin lanzó una mirada a Obi-Wan y Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, revelando los abarrotados pasillos rojos del Senado. Luke soltó un chillido y agarró la túnica de Obi-Wan con ambas manos, escondiéndose detrás de sus pliegues.

\- ¡Sus Majestades Imperiales! - Alguien dijo.

Obi-Wan se inclinó para abrazar a Luke. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que todo el mundo se inclinaba o hacía una reverencia, y miraba con curiosidad a Luke. Luke podía tratar con la gente, excepto que esta vez la gente iba a estar a metros de él.

\- Luke, ¿quieres volver a nuestras habitaciones? - preguntó suavemente, frotando su espalda en círculos.

Anakin flotaba cerca, medio protegiendo su vista de los demás con su cuerpo.

No deberíamos haber venido, se lamentó, ¡ necesitaba más tiempo! ¡Lo obligué a hacerlo!

Relájate, Anakin.

Luke negó con la cabeza y se aferró a la túnica.

\- ¿Y si te doy un juguete? - Obi-Wan buscó la bola roja que habían estado practicando antes y la cara de Luke se iluminó. Lo agarró y lo apretó.

\- Arriba - murmuró y extendió los brazos.

Obi-Wan le dio un beso y se puso de pie una vez más con su hijo escondido en su cuello.

Anakin dio un suspiro de alivio y tomó su mano. Caminaron por el pasillo con la cabeza en alto.

\- Él realmente es ...

-... como su padre ...

-... no es la madre, ¿verdad?

Obi-Wan tragó y siguió caminando. La ira de Anakin se agitó a través de la Fuerza.

Los mataré.

Anakin, no. La gente siempre tendrá opiniones diferentes.

Literalmente me casé y me emparejé contigo y la gente piensa que eres un lindo compañero o niñero.

La mano de Anakin se apretó en la suya, como si la gente que pensaba de manera diferente sobre la ascendencia de Obi-Wan personalmente lo desagradara.

¿Bonito ? preguntó Obi-Wan divertido, tirando de Luke más cerca.

El más bonito de la galaxia , confirmó Anakin y le apretó la mano.

Bail los estaba esperando fuera de una oficina con un datapad en una mano y una holocámara flotando junto a su hombro. Se inclinó y sonrió a Luke, quien miró la holocámara flotante.

\- Sus Majestades Imperiales, me alegra que hayan decidido hacer esto - dijo cuando entraron a la oficina y Anakin se sento -. Encantado de conocerlo oficialmente, Su Alteza - añadió en dirección a Luke y se sentó frente al emperador.

Obi-Wan lo hizo sentarse en una silla y Luke miró a Bail, atraído por los tonos suaves de su voz. Luke apretó la pelota y se dejó caer al suelo para investigar la habitación.

\- Bien - continuó Bail -. Aquí hay una lista más completa de guarderías, según lo solicitado. He añadido una nota sobre uno de ellos, que es al que asiste mi hija cuando lo visita.

Obi-Wan le lanzó una mirada discreta y se sentó también, levantando una ceja. Mientras Anakin investigaba el datapad, Bail le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Luke caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Bail y señaló la holocámara gris. Anakin pareció sorprendido por la audacia de su hijo.

Probablemente sienta que lo conocemos y confiamos en él , explicó Obi-Wan. Y esta es un área más privada.

\- Te vamos a grabar a ti y a tu familia - explicó Bail agarrando el droide y poniéndolo al nivel de Luke -. Todos quieren conocerte.

Luke dio unas palmaditas en las lentes del droide y trató de quitárselas. Bail dejó que el droide flotara de nuevo y antes de que Luke pudiera protestar, rebuscó en su bolsillo y abrió un pequeño paquete, entregándole una galleta a Luke. Le dio a Obi-Wan una mirada interrogante y Obi-Wan asintió.

\- ¿Quiero una galleta? - Preguntó Bail, poniéndolo en la mano de Luke.

Luke inmediatamente lo agarró y lo mordió, llenando su ropa con migas.

\- Te quiero - dijo y miró al droide.

\- ¿Cuál era el sentido de su ropa nueva si ahora está llena de migas - suspiró Obi-Wan.

\- Al menos dijo gracias - dijo Anakin riendo, y lo besó en la mano izquierda, los labios contra los fríos aros.

Bail los miró contemplativamente, todavía probando si su relación era genuina o no. Finalmente, se puso de pie.

\- Si están listo ... - los interrumpió.

Anakin asintió y se trasladó a una habitación adyacente a la oficina, donde dos elegantes sillas se volvieron una hacia la otra. Luke lo siguió y Obi-Wan lo siguió, tratando de deshacerse de las migajas.

\- Muy bien, siéntese en sus posiciones más dignas - instruyó Bail, ajustando la holocámara y encendiéndola, un leve zumbido llenó el aire.

\- Así que mi posición normal - sonrió Obi-Wan -. E querido Anakin tendrá más problemas.

\- ¡Oye! - protestó Anakin, tratando de peinarse -. ¡Puedo ser digno!

—Quizá te refieres a terrorífico —obi-Wan le dirigió una mirada cariñosa—, ¿pero digno? Discutible, querido.

Luke se rió como si pudiera entender su conversación y se subió para sentarse en el regazo de Anakin.

Anakin se enderezó, imponente con su ropa negra y su capa, sosteniendo a Luke con una mano posesiva alrededor de su cintura. La imagen perfecta de un gobernante y su descendencia. Con la otra mano agarró la de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan le dio su mirada más plácida pero accesible, con la mano libre en su regazo. Luke se quedó quieto contra el pecho de su padre, fascinado por el droide.

\- Muy digno - elogió Bail -. Ahora puedes moverte un poco más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas exactamente? - preguntó Obi-Wan y abrió los brazos justo a tiempo para atrapar a Luke, que se había arrojado sobre él.

\- ¿Actuar normalmente? - sugirió Anakin, cruzando las piernas y mirándolos -. No estoy seguro de que podamos mantenerlo apropiado para todas las edades - sonrió.

Obi-Wan lo fulminó con la mirada pero sonrió.

\- Sé lo que podemos hacer - dijo y comenzó a mover los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los costados de Luke.

\- ¡Mamá, no! - Los ojos de Luke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a retorcerse. No llegó muy lejos y se echó a reír, todas las extremidades temblaban. Anakin se unió a ellos, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y Luke aulló de risa, tratando de escapar de los ataques.

\- ¡No! ¡Pa! ¡Mamá! - jadeó, su pequeño rostro redondo lleno de alegría -. No - rugió llenó de risa.

Anakin se rió con él, de lo delicado que era Luke. Incluso Obi-Wan sonrió.

\- Eso es perfecto - dijo Bail, con una expresión extraña en su rostro -. Hemos terminado aquí.

\- Oh, ¿eso es todo? - Obi-Wan había olvidado que los estaban grabando. Detuvo su asalto y dejó a Luke en el suelo, donde el niño seguía riendo para sí mismo.

\- Sí, me aseguraré de que todos parezcan muy oficiales y reales - respondió Bail, apagando el droide.

Anakin tiró de su vínculo y le indicó a Luke que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación.

No lo sé , respondió Obi-Wan a la pregunta tácita, siguiéndolos.

Todavía no confía en mí , envió de repente a Anakin, tensándose, piensa que te obligué a esto. Que soy Vader.

Obi-Wan no respondió y se despidieron, Bail le dio una última mirada detenida. Luke exigió que lo levantaran, por lo que lo volvió a sujetar en la cadera.

Kriff, no es de extrañar que siempre pregunte por ti y Luke. Pensé que estaba ...

Llegaron a su piso y el de Luke se desenrolló visiblemente al darse cuenta de que en este lugar no había extraños. Fue directamente a sus habitaciones, llamando a Evie.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que Bail estaba interesado en mí? - Obi-Wan se acarició la barba y se sentó en una silla de la sala de estar, acomodándose en el mullido asiento. Disfrutaba estar en su nueva sala de estar y simplemente observar el mundo exterior.

La luz del sol entró por la ventana, iluminando el cabello rubio de Anakin. Obi-Wan sonrió y trató de pensar en cuántos días más le quedaban hasta su próximo celo. No había tenido uno desde que se quitó el parche, y el anterior había sido hace más de dos meses, así que tal vez ...

La vergüenza de Anakin resonó a través de su vínculo. Bueno, sí.

Se sentó junto a Obi-Wan y tiró de él hasta que el Omega estuvo en su regazo. Obi-Wan suspiró y lo besó en la cicatriz.

\- Todo tuyo - le susurró.

Anakin le acarició el cuello y los labios se cerraron sobre el mordisco de apareamiento de Obi-Wan.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo -. Hueles a mí - afirmó a fondo. Movió una mano a la parte inferior del estómago de Obi-Wan y la mantuvo allí, apretándola -. Y pensar que tendremos que hacer eso después de cada niño, obtendrán nuevas imágenes de nosotros todos los años.

Obi-Wan resopló pero no se apartó, acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

\- La guardería - dijo en cambio -. ¿qué piensas sobre lo que sugirió Bail?

\- Parece aceptable - admitió Anakin, pasando un dedo por la columna de Obi-Wan -. Tal vez puedas ir con Luke mañana y ver cómo reacciona.

\- Lo haré.

La idea de no tener a Luke cerca todo el tiempo hizo que ambos se preocuparan, además de que alguien lo amenazara fuera de la seguridad de su hogar. Incluso si no hubiera llevado a Luke, el cerebro posterior de Obi-Wan le dijo que su cachorro estaba más seguro con él y Anakin en su casa, que nadie lo iba a cuidar de la forma en que lo hacían.

Pero cuando llegó la mañana y le explicaron lo que iban a hacer, Luke simplemente los miró expectante y Obi-Wan pensó que tal vez la idea no había sido tan mala.

Los dos volaron a la guardería, rodeados de soldados y su sable láser en su cinturón. Anakin le había dado a Luke un abrazo que le apretaba los pulmones, indicándole que usara la Fuerza si era necesario. Obi-Wan ni siquiera había protestado por el estímulo del flagrante uso indebido de la Fuerza.

El lugar estaba situado en un distrito de moda de Coruscant, y el primer pensamiento de Obi-Wan al mirar el brillante edificio sin ventanas fue que era elegante y caro pero discreto. Los políticos y las celebridades enviaron a sus hijos allí, después de todo.

Vio droides de seguridad estacionados en la pared o moviéndose por el área. La falta de ventanas que daran al exterior lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Cuantas menos posibilidades de que Luke esté en peligro, mejor.

\- ¿Recuerdas por qué estamos aquí? - le preguntó a Luke suavemente mientras descendían de la lanzadera y caminaban hacia un hombre Omega humano que los esperaba con una expresión amable.

\- ¡Jugar! - respondió Luke, mirando a los soldados que los seguían y luego al cuidador.

\- Bienvenido, Su Majestad Imperial - dijo el Omega -. Soy Keran. No dude en explorar las habitaciones. Solo pido que los guardias esperen afuera.

Obi-Wan no sintió ningún peligro y dio la orden de esperar y, tomando la mano de Luke, entró en el edificio. Desde el interior, el lugar era igualmente hermoso. Era espaciosa y estaba pintada con colores vivos, había diferentes habitaciones donde los niños podían jugar o tomar la siesta.

Entraron en una habitación que contenía menos de una docena de niños, todos riendo y jugando. Luke los miró con curiosidad y luego a los juguetes. Tiró de la mano de Obi-Wan, tratando de acercarse a ellos.

Obi-Wan se arrodilló frente a él.

\- Ve a jugar con ellos y luego volveré por ti, Luke - acarició la mejilla de su cachorro -. Si deseas irte, volveré de inmediato.

\- Bien -dijo Luke y lo besó en la mejilla. Soltó la mano de Obi-Wan y se acercó a un pequeño grupo de humanos que jugaban juntos.

Obi-Wan dio un paso atrás. Él y Anakin se habían preocupado por nada porque Luke parecía completamente a gusto. Quizás solo se sentía tímido con los adultos. Obi-Wan realmente necesitaba meditar sobre su actitud protectora sobre su hijo.

Keran sonrió con complicidad.

\- Sí, la mayoría de los padres se preocupan excesivamente y sus hijos ni siquiera parecen notar sus ausencias - se inclinó -. Le haré saber si desea irse.

\- Regresaré en dos horas - respondió Obi-Wan y, dándole una última mirada a Luke, que parecía haber hecho amigos, salió del edificio.

Dejó que la mitad de los soldados se apostaran fuera del edificio y se llevó a la otra mitad al Templo, donde nuevamente tuvieron que esperar afuera.

Después del atentado contra la vida de Obi-Wan, habían regresado al Templo para buscar más trampas. Anakin se había mostrado reacio a entrar, pero su lado protector había ganado. Solo encontraron una firma oscura que se desvanecía, pero nada más.

El comentario de la Inquisidora sobre su hermano había sido un movimiento desesperado para intentar preocuparlos. Anakin había logrado descubrir que él había muerto hacía meses y que ella realmente había sido la última de ellos.

Los Archivos Jedi eran tan enormes e impresionantes como siempre, incluso si había polvo en los estantes. Miles y miles de hololibros en estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo.

Obi-Wan se acercó a una terminal, tratando de acceder a la base de datos. Se sentó, su espalda baja temblando. Pero la terminal no estaba funcionando, probablemente cerró hace un año cuando se proclamó la Orden 66.

Sin dejar que la frustración ganara, Obi-Wan miró a los estantes. Iba a buscar manualmente los Códigos antiguos y la historia de la Orden. Vagamente recordó dónde estaba la sección de historia.

Caminó hasta el Tercer Salón y se paró frente a un estante, la luz azul emanaba de los hololibros Suspiró y tomó uno, pero era un libro sobre los diferentes estilos arquitectónicos que influían en el primer Templo Jedi.

Los Archivos estaban en lo más profundo del Palacio, pero todavía se sentía un poco caliente. Se quitó la túnica y se la colocó en el brazo.

Suspiró de nuevo y volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar. Era solo una persona, una persona que intentaba reconstruir toda la Orden. Ningún Jedi o sensible a la Fuerza se había acercado al Palacio, probablemente aún desconfiando de Anakin.

Lo que significaba que tendría que enviar un mensaje a través de la Baliza Jedi, como había hecho cuando le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado del Templo. Excepto que ahora quería que Jedi volviera a él. Iba a tener que ir a la estación central de seguridad para enviarlo.

Volvió a mirar los estantes, tratando de encontrar los libros correctos. Buscó dentro de sí mismo, dentro de la Fuerza, buscando orientación, pero sintió algo más.

Dos cosas: primero, su calor estaba llegando, lo sabía claramente como si la Fuerza se lo hubiera explicado. Había pensado que estaba cerca, pero no sabía que significaba ese día. Estaba… cauteloso pero emocionado. Habían estado esperando este momento.

La otra cosa que sintió fue una presencia en los Archivos.

Otra vez no , pensó Obi-Wan, tensándose pero tratando de no proyectar sus pensamientos a través del vínculo. Anakin me culpara a mí esta vez.

La presencia no era amenazante sino curiosa y ansiosa, mostrando una firma de la Fuerza que estaba protegida. ¿Había regresado finalmente un Jedi? Frunció el ceño, sintiendo una sensación de familiaridad.

\- Sal - llamó suavemente, con la mano en su sable de luz -. Sé que estás aquí.

Por un momento no sucedió nada, y luego sonaron pasos silenciosos desde un lado, una figura encapuchada apareció detrás de un estante.

\- ¿Ahsoka? Los ojos de Obi-Wan se agrandaron, dando un paso atrás. No la había visto en años, desde que dejó el templo. Había esperado que hubiera sobrevivido a la purga, pero no podía estar seguro. Siempre que intentaba hablar con Anakin sobre ella, el Alfa se apagaba y cambiaba bruscamente de tema.

Pero esta figura frente a él, era de una mujer más madura y adulta. Una Beta joven aún pero mayor; ahora con dos sables de luz.

\- Maestro - susurró y se detuvo frente a él. Parecía que dudaba entre abrazarlo o no -. Lo siento Mas-Obi-Wan, siento no haber podido venir antes - lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y él se sorprendió al descubrir que era un poco más alta que él, en su mente lo era seguía siendo la jovencita que había conocido en el campo de batalla.

\- Ahsoka - repitió, sorprendido -. Entiendo, no fue seguro para ti.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Para mi? ¡Que pasa contigo! No llego demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Ahsoka miró fijamente su estómago -. ¿Ya estás…? Sé sobre el apareamiento y el matrimonio, lamento no haber podido evitarlo.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño, confundido por su tren de pensamientos.

\- Ahsoka, no sé qué crees que está pasando aquí, pero ..." hizo una pausa y luego se dio cuenta de lo que ella había asumido, lo que todos los que lo habían conocido antes asumían -. Anakin no me está forzando. No soy un prisionero, ni estoy embarazada - sin embargo, eso podría cambiar pensó -. Estoy a salvo, Ahsoka.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

\- Te está controlando, ¿no? - susurró y luego tiró de su brazo -. Puedo arreglarlo; Puedo ayudarle. Tú y el niño, Luke. No se preocupe, usted ...

Obi-Wan plantó sus pies firmemente y cubrió su mano con la de él.

\- Ahsoka - dijo con calma -. Alcanza con la Fuerza. No miento ni soy controlado por el lado oscuro. Puedo explicarte lo que está pasando y tú también puedes hablar con Anakin si lo deseas.

Ella lo miró confundida. Pero cumplió. Cerrando los ojos, se acercó a él, sintiendo la verdad de sus palabras.

-Ni lo entiendo - susurró Ahsoka, dejándolo ir -. Cielos ¡los mató a todos! ¡Es un Sith! ¿Y ahora estás con él? Siempre supe que eras muy cercano, pero - ella negó con la cabeza -. ¡Maestro, te iba a rescatar!

La agarró por los hombros, inmovilizándola.

\- Céntrate, joven. No hay necesidad de ningún plan de rescate - dijo proyectando un aroma relajante.

Ella respiró y asintió. Siempre había sido impulsiva y de buen carácter como Anakin, pero aún era joven y estaba ansiosa.

\- Está bien - respondió ella y lo miró de nuevo, realmente viéndolo -. ¿Realmente no es Vader? He leído todos los archivos que publicó, pero he estado viviendo en el planeta todo el tiempo, sé lo que ha hecho.

\- Él es Anakin una vez más, el hombre que conociste - Obi-Wan no podía convencerla con solo sus palabras -. Ven conmigo si lo deseas, él querrá hablar contigo. Siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa.

Ahsoka vaciló.

\- ¿Es realmente Skywuito? - Ella susurró.

Obi-Wan tomó sus manos entre las suyas y asintió.

\- A veces tiene problemas - admitió -. Pero ya no está controlado por el lado oscuro.

\- Oh - respondió y miró hacia otro lado. Ella frunció los labios y asintió -. IIré. Y si siento algo extraño, te llevaré lejos de él.

Obi-Wan sintió una oleada de afecto hacia ella. Ahsoka siempre había sido su padawan, después de todo.

\- Lo sé - le apretó las manos y señaló la salida. Ella se subió la capucha de nuevo y no dijo nada, solo le lanzó miradas interrogantes.

Una vez más, no pudo explorar los Archivos. Iba a necesitar ayuda, pero si Ahsoka estaba de regreso ... tal vez ella podría ayudarlo, al menos para investigar, incluso si no estaba lista para regresar como Jedi.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? - Ahsoka preguntó suavemente mientras llegaban a la entrada.

\- Restaurar el orden, en teoría - suspiró. Primero tenía que recoger a Luke antes de dirigirse al Palacio.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

\- Eso no puede ser fácil, Maestro. Los demás realmente no confían en el emperador - se tapó la boca -. Quiero decir. Uh ... 

Obi-Wan le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió.

\- Sabía que había supervivientes, Ahsoka. No preguntaré por sus identidades si no te sientes cómoda - dejaron el edificio, pasando junto a los guardias, Ahsoka cerca de él -. Solo necesito pensar en una manera de hacer del Templo un lugar seguro nuevamente.

Ahsoka entró tentativamente en la lanzadera y se sentó frente a él. Rápidamente volaron a la guardería.

\- Recogeré a Luke primero y luego me dirigiré al Palacio.

No estaba completamente convencida de la idea de volver a ver a Anakin, pero asintió.

Obi-Wan se frotó suavemente contra el vínculo.

Tenemos compañía, Anakin , envió.

¿Luke hizo amigos tan rápido? El asombro de Anakin lo llenó.

Luke no. Un viejo amigo nuestro.

Anakin no envió nada durante unos momentos.

No tengo amigos , respondió suavemente. Yo nunca los tuve. Solo Padmé y tú. Y Rex y los clones, supongo. Pero nadie quería ser amigo del malcriado Elegido.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo. Sabía lo solo que se había sentido Anakin en el Templo, pero escucharlo realmente ...

Lo siento.

Casi podía ver a Anakin encogerse de hombros. No es tu culpa. Entonces, ¿un amigo tuyo?

Tienes un amigo más , le recordó Obi-Wan.

El otro lado del vínculo estalló con una mezcla de emociones: conmoción, felicidad, miedo, cautela.

Ahsoka. El pensamiento de Anakin fue simplemente un susurro.

Si. Nos vemos en casa.

Claramente, Anakin quería interrogarlo, pero llegaron a la guardería y Obi-Wan cortó la conexión.

Keran lo estaba esperando y cuando Luke lo vio, dio un grito de alegría y agitó un flimsi en su dirección.

Obi-Wan lo abrazó, le besó la cabeza y lo puso en la cadera, el dolor en la parte inferior de la espalda se intensificó.

\- Bien mamá! - Luke empujó el flimsi en su cara y Obi-Wan lo agarró.

\- Se portaba perfectamente bien - dijo Keran, manteniendo una distancia respetuosa -. No lloró y se adaptó rápidamente al grupo. Sería un placer tenerlo aquí de nuevom

\- Me alegro - respondió Obi-Wan con sinceridad, era por lo que él y Anakin habían estado preocupados toda la nochen-. Me pondré en contacto contigon- Keran asintió y saludó a Luke, quien le devolvió el saludo.

\- Bien, Bien - insistió Luke, golpeando el flimsi en la mano de Obi-Wan cuando entraron en la nave.

\- Lo haré - prometió Obi-Wan y depositó a Luke en el suelo, quien inmediatamente se volvió para mirar a Ahsoka.

Ahsoka le sonrió y lo examinó de cerca.

\- Hey, pequeño.

\- Hola - dijo Luke, repentinamente tímido de nuevo. Luego vio sus lekkus y se acercó sigilosamente a ella. Ahsoka sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a él.

\- Sin tirones - le recordó Obi-Wan.

Luke lo miró y palmeó suavemente su lekkus, dándole una mirada que decía ¿ves? Puedo jugar bien y entender cuando quiero, te tiro de la barba a propósito. Los genes caóticos de Skywalker estaban presentes en él y parecían aparecer solo para volver loco a Obi-Wan.

Sin sentirse impresionado, Obi-Wan alzó una ceja y Luke sonrió.

\- Estás feliz - dijo Ahsoka, vagamente sorprendida -. Pensé que, ya sabes, con Vader y ...

\- Lo es - Obi-Wan desenrolló el flimsi, tratando de entender lo que Luke había pintado. Una mancha era negra y otra blanca, con algo de azul encima.¿ Anakin y él?

\- ¿Entonces eres su ... maestro? ¿Guardián? -se dejó caer al suelo para que Luke pudiera inspeccionar las marcas de su rostro.

\- Ahsoka, soy ...

La nave descendió ordenadamente y la rampa bajó para revelar su hangar privado en el Palacio.

Luke inmediatamente agarró la mano de Obi-Wan y comenzó a tirar de él.

\- Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a nuestro piso - le dijo Obi-Wan. Ahsoka los siguió hasta el ascensor privado que llevaba al palacio en silencio.

\- Lo sentí cuando llegaste a Coruscant con Luke. Quería venir aquí - susurró.

\- Entiendo - Obi-Wan puso una mano en su hombro y la guió hacia afuera.

Anakin los esperaba en la sala de estar, con los brazos a la espalda y la tensión en los hombros. Se había convertido en algo que podría haberse considerado gris oscuro.

\- ¡Pa! - Luke corrió a sus brazos y Anakin lo sostuvo contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

\- Bien - Corrió hacia Obi-Wan de nuevo y le quitó el flimsi de las manos -. ¡Dale a mamá!

Ahsoka los miró fijamente, conteniendo la respiración -. ¿ Mamá ? - ella respiró.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luke - Anakin se arrodilló, pero mirando a su antiguo aprendiz. Luke empujó el flimsi en sus manos y Anakin parpadeó -. ¿Es esto…?

\- Tú y yo, creo -dijo Obi-Wan casualmente. Anakin y Ahsoka todavía se miraban el uno al otro. Le dio un apretón al hombro de Ahsoka y lentamente se movió para pararse junto a Anakin. Su Alfa se enderezó y le dio un breve beso, sin apartar la mirada del Beta que tenía delante -. Quizás se convierta en un artista.

Obi-Wan casi podía oír pensar a Ahsoka. Agarró el flimsi y miró a Luke.

\- Luke, ¿por qué no le mostramos esto a Evie? -estos dos claramente necesitaban el espacio.

\- ¡Si! - Luke corrió a su habitación. Obi-Wan miró a su pareja y a la otra figura a quien una vez había considerado su Padawan también.

\- Estaré en las habitaciones contiguas si me necesitan - dijo, más por Ahsoka que por Anakin. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, tensos. Obi-Wan se frotó suavemente contra el vínculo y luego se fue.

Algunas cosas que Anakin necesitaba afrontar por su cuenta.

Se cambió a ropa menos llamativa, plenamente consciente del dolor en su piel. De hecho, su calor estaba llegando.

Luke estaba mostrando con entusiasmo su dibujo a Evie cuando Obi-Wan entró en su habitación. Los ojos de Evie eran azules.

\- ¡Lo veo, Maestro Luke! ¡Sí, las dos figuras son muy claras! 

\- Probablemente eres el único que lo hace - murmuró Obi-Wan y se sentó en el asiento debajo de la pequeña ventana. Lo palmeó -. Ven, Luke.

Luke corrió hacia él y trepó torpemente hacia él.

\- ¿Te gustó ir a jugar? ¿Hiciste amigos? - Pasó una mano por el cabello de Luke, marcándolo con su propia esencia.

\- ¡Si! -Luke se subió encima de él y lanzó un rápido balbuceo que Obi-Wan solo entendió si y amigos.

De vez en cuando asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera entendido cada palabra. Pero estaba feliz de que a su cachorro le gustara el lugar.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir de nuevo? ¿Jugar? - Luke se había echado sobre el cuello de Obi-Wan, acariciando el mordisco de apareamiento, y Obi-Wan sintió que asentía -. Bien. Podemos irnos pronto.

\- ¿Ahora? - Luke murmuró y bostezó.

Obi-Wan se rió entre dientes.

\- Ahora no, amor, ahora - lo agarró -. Es la hora de la siesta. 

Luke hizo un puchero pero no luchó, agarrando rápidamente su peluche Bantha una vez en su catre. Obi-Wan lo arropó y besó su frente, frotando la nariz contra su fino cabello rubio.

\- Evie, estoy entrando en celo - dijo volviéndose para mirar al droide que examinaba el flimsi -. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Sabía que Evie era más que capaz de cuidar a Luke como había demostrado una y otra vez, pero aún sentía aprensión.

\- Por supuesto, maestro Kenobi - dijo -. Solo pido que cuelguemos este dibujo en algún lugar, es una verdadera obra maestra.

Obi-Wan sonrió, tirando de su bata más cerca -. Estoy de acuerdo, es su primer cuadro oficial.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta el dormitorio y no vio a nadie en la sala de estar. Un breve empujón de la Fuerza le dijo que Ahsoka y Anakin estaban en el taller de Anakin, sus firmas de la Fuerza sangraban dolor e ira.

Obi-Wan vaciló pero decidió no intervenir. Especialmente cuando notó que estaba teniendo una erección. Hizo una mueca y entró en su sala de meditación.

Le tomaría algunas horas más hasta que estuviera completamente inmerso en la locura del calor y tal vez incluso más hasta que llegara Anakin, por lo que comenzó a sacar los suministros del armario.

Los colocó cuidadosamente sobre su colchón y luego se movió para agarrar su estera de meditación. Se hundió en él y cerró los ojos.

Concentrarse en su respiración y relajar su cuerpo fue fácil. Esta vez sabía lo que iba a pasar con su cuerpo y dónde estaba en la vida. Su primer celo había sido completamente diferente, enseñando y solo, condenado para siempre a estar solo.

Y ahora, estaba entrando en este calor con la esperanza de quedar embarazado del hijo de su pareja.

Inspiró y espiró. No sintió nada más que paz y certeza.

Flotaba entre un estado de relajación y desapego de la realidad, en lo profundo de la Fuerza donde todo era vida y calidez. Nunca se había adentrado tanto en la Fuerza como para flotar como había visto hacer a algunos Maestros, pero sentía que era profundo.

Una presencia radiante en la Fuerza se acercó a él, emitiendo sonidos y un toque. Le tomó unos momentos regresar a su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Anakin estaba sentado frente a él con una expresión pensativa, completamente desnudo. El propio cuerpo de Obi-Wan estaba cubierto de sudor, su agujero lleno de una mancha.

\- Hola - dijo con voz ronca, sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Se inclinó y besó a su pareja, el deseo recorrió su cuerpo. Anakin tiró de él, hasta que Obi-Wan quedó encima de él -. ¿Ahsoka esta ...?

Anakin lamió una tira de sudor en su cuello y chupó el mordisco de apareamiento, gruñendo suavemente.

\- Hablamos… ella cree en mí pero no confía en mí por completo. No quiere quedarse aquí con nosotros, creo que todavía no. Es más de lo que esperaba - agarró a Obi-Wan por el trasero, acercándolo más -. Ella me amenazó, diciendo que será mejor que te cuide o ella tenía dos sables de luz que sabía usar contra mí.

Obi-Wan suspiró, frotando su polla en el estómago de Anakin, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Ella fue nuestra primera hija, ¿no es así? - Dijo en voz baja -. Tu aprendiz pero enseñada por nosotros dos.

\- Lo estaba - coincidió Anakin y le dio la vuelta hasta que Obi-Wan fue enjaulado por sus brazos, mordiéndose el labio inferior suavemente -. Nido.

Tiró de Obi-Wan para que se pusiera de pie y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Anakin lo levantó en sus brazos y lo agarró por la parte posterior de los muslos.

Obi-Wan jadeó, agarrándolo por el cuello y ajustando su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Anakin con sus piernas -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Mostrando mi increíble fuerza Alfa - dijo Anakin con una sonrisa y los acompañó hasta el nido en la esquina.

Obi-Wan tragó, sintiendo cómo la mancha le bajaba por la pierna. No era tan inmune como pensaba que era a las demostraciones de poder de su Alfa. Los brazos de su pareja se sentían seguros y protegidos.

\- Anakin, Alfa - dijo, tirando de los rizos rubios oscuros -. Recuerdas lo que dijimos sobre mi calor...

Anakin dejó de caminar y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Obi-Wan, no he pensado en nada más. Pienso en ello cada día - Él sonrió -. Practicamos todos los días. Pero si cambiaste de opinión, no es demasiado tarde.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza y, por primera vez en su vida, se inclinó para besar a Anakin, siendo más alto que él por una vez. Le dio un beso apasionado, chupando los labios de Anakin y arrastrando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo del Alfa, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Las manos de Anakin se hundieron en sus muslos, las caderas se alzaron en el aire. Depositó a Obi-Wan suavemente en el nido y Obi-Wan instintivamente abrió las piernas, acercando a su pareja.

Anakin estaba caliente. O quizás era su propio cuerpo el que se sentía acalorado. Obi-Wan miró fijamente los brillantes ojos azules de Anakin, el deseo y el entusiasmo crecían en su cuerpo y mente.

Anakin dio un gruñido feliz y lo besó en los párpados. Obi-Wan sonrió y lo agarró por la mandíbula, acariciando la mejilla de su compañero.

\- Hagamos un bebé - le susurró al oído a Anakin.

Y si hacemos un bebé 😅😅😅 me sono a la canción de Frozen 1😓😗😅

Ahsoka la otra bestho waifu junto a Shmi y Padmé😍💘💟

Anakin se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo una pequeña bola roja en su mano, su capa negra formándose a su alrededor.

\- Está bien, Luke, tómalo.

Luke, sentado a unos pasos de él, estiró el brazo.

Anakin retiró el brazo y Luke gritó, molesto.

\- ¡Pa!

\- Alcanzalo con la Fuerza, Luke - estiró el brazo de nuevo, haciendo que la bola flotara en la palma de su mano. La bola giró lentamente mientras Luke la miraba fascinado.

La pelota descendió a la palma de Anakin y Luke frunció el ceño, su pequeño rostro se contrajo por la concentración.

Obi-Wan los miró a los dos desde donde estaba parado junto al guardarropa de Luke, seleccionando la ropa apropiada para la primera aparición pública de Luke.

Estaba contento de llevar algo fuera del traje blanco. Su nueva combinación de túnica y pantalón seguía siendo blanca, pero al menos era algo más parecido a su estilo. Era como su túnica familiar pero más rica y detallada, suelta y con puños bordados. Ni siquiera se había quejado de usar la capa.

Incluso Anakin había aceptado cambiar su traje por un conjunto de dos piezas con hombros rígidos, pero siempre vestido de negro.

\- Con tu brazo, Luke - instó Anakin -. Pruébalo.

Luke estiró su brazo, su lengua asomando concentrado.

\- Llámalo - dijo Anakin en voz baja.

El brazo regordete de Luke se agitó en el aire tratando de hacer que la pelota fuera hacia él.

\- No - se quejó -. ¡mamá!

Obi-Wan se sentó junto a Anakin, quien le besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

\- Toma un respiro, así - inhaló en voz alta y luego exhaló exageradamente, Luke tratando de copiar sus movimientos -. Necesitas estar calmado. No llorando.

Luke se tiró al suelo, suspirando ruidosamente como si estuviera cansado de lidiar con sus tontos padres. Se sentó derecho de nuevo y estiró el brazo.

Obi-Wan sintió cuando Luke tocó la Fuerza, la bola se bamboleaba en la mano de Anakin.

\- Sí, bien hecho - lo elogió Obi-Wan. La pelota cayó al suelo y luego flotó unos centímetros por encima de ella, antes de moverse precariamente a la palma de Luke.

Anakin vitoreó en voz alta y atrajo a Luke para darle un beso húmedo y descuidado en la mejilla.

\- ¡Bien! - Luke hizo que la pelota volviera a flotar antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Excelente, Luke - dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo -. Estás mejorando cada día.

Para tener poco más de un año, el dominio de la Fuerza de Luke fue impresionante. Muy probablemente debido a su ascendencia; los bebés en la guardería del Templo rara vez podían controlarse a sí mismos y mucho menos la Fuerza.

Lentamente, intentaron presentarle la Fuerza y cómo controlarla. Obi-Wan había practicado en la guardería, pero los bebés eran mayores. Por lo general, seguía su instinto y planeaba sus 'lecciones' en torno al estado de ánimo de Luke.

Luke sonrió con orgullo y luego intentó masticar la pelota.

\- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, supongo - sonrió Anakin y lo agarró -. Hora de irse.

Entre los dos lograron poner a Luke con su ropa oficial como heredero del emperador: pantalón negro, túnica blanca y chaleco gris. Él era la mezcla perfecta de sus atuendos, y claramente odiaba estar en esa ropa.

Luke siguió tirando de la túnica, las mangas cubriendo sus manos.

Obi-Wan se agachó frente a él, asegurándose de que el pelo de su cachorro estuviera decente.

\- Te ves muy hermoso, Luke, ¿estás listo? - extendió la mano, pero Luke lo agarró.

Suspirando, Obi-Wan obedeció a su hijo, levantándolo en una cadera.

\- Hoy es importante, Luke - dijo Anakin mientras subían al salón del trono -. Todos querrán mirarte.

Luke no dijo nada, fascinado por el ascensor y sus botones. Nunca había abandonado sus pisos antes, por lo que no estaban seguros de cómo iba a reaccionar ante la multitud. Pero Bail había insistido en que la gente también necesitaba verlo, que todos aprobaban al emperador y su compañero, pero también querían ver a su hijo.

La primera respuesta instintiva de Obi-Wan había sido decir que no, Luke era demasiado joven . La idea de que la gente juzgara a Luke y lo pusiera a la vista del público lo había hecho casi entrar en pánico. Anakin y él habían elegido ser figuras públicas, Luke no lo había hecho. Anakin también se había mostrado reacio, pero había entendido la importancia de la solicitud de Bail.

\- Entonces te encontraremos nuevos amigos - dijo Obi-Wan, mientras marchaban por el pasillo, con los guardias a sus espaldas -. Otros bebés para que juegues.

\- ¿Jugar? - murmuró Luke, mirando los cascos blancos de los soldados, agarrando el cuello de Obi-Wan un poco más fuerte.

Como parte de hacer que Luke se sintiera cómodo con la multitud, habían decidido enviarlo a una guardería algunos días de la semana, para que pudiera estar con otros niños de su edad, no solo con sus padres y Evie. Aún no habían elegido ninguno, Anakin afirmó que nadie era lo suficientemente seguro para su cachorro.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la sala del trono y, como siempre, Anakin tomó la mano izquierda de Obi-Wan y la colocó a la derecha. La acción familiar hizo sonreír a Obi-Wan.

\- Sí, ¿te gustaría jugar con nuevos amigos?

\- Está bien -nrespondió Luke en voz baja. Y entraron en la cámara.

Un silencio cayó sobre la multitud y Luke escondió su rostro en el cuello de Obi-Wan, respirando constantemente ante su mordida de apareamiento.

Se sentaron en los tronos y Anakin asintió con la cabeza a alguien que se acercó al estrado. Una voz femenina comenzó a hablar sobre el progreso realizado en el Borde Exterior con respecto a la esclavitud.

Obi-Wan había comenzado a trabajar en sus propios proyectos, en su mayoría leyes contra la discriminación para Omegas, pero sabía que tomarían tiempo. Anakin le había dicho que simplemente podían ordenarlo y hacerlo, pero Obi-Wan le recordó que tenían que hacer las cosas de forma legal, lo que siempre llevaba tiempo.

—Luke —susurró Obi-Wan, frotándole la espalda—. ¿quieres sentarte? Tenemos que esperar hasta que tu papá termine.

Luke se acarició el cuello con la nariz y echó un vistazo a la gente que los miraba. Rápidamente escondió su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de su madre, pero se movió para sentirse más cómodo en el regazo de Obi-Wan.

Alguien dijo awwww y algunos se rieron..

No es justo , se quejó Anakin y Obi-Wan casi podían escucharlo hacer un puchero, no hace nada, ¿y todos lo aman? ¡Todavía tengo enemigos! ¡Alguien intentó matarte!

Obi-Wan enarcó una ceja y acarició el cabello de Luke.

El poder de los bebés , respondió.

Anakin soltó un bufido bajo y los miró, olvidándose de la multitud.

Va mejor de lo que anticipé , envió , no está gritando ni llorando, sabía que estaba callado, pero pensé que lo haría ...

Es un poco tímido, admitió Obi-Wan, sintiendo el aliento de Luke en su cuello, necesita tiempo para adaptarse a cosas y personas nuevas, es normal.

Anakin sonrió. Como su mamá .

No por primera vez, Obi-Wan se preguntó qué aspecto tendrían, teniendo conversaciones no verbales, estando en su propia burbuja privada.

\- ¿Pa? - preguntó Luke suavemente y se volvió para mirar a Anakin, estirando los brazos.

Anakin, sin dejar de hablar con otra figura que se les había acercado, lo abrazó y lo acomodó en su regazo. Luke volvió a esconder su rostro y medio escondido en la túnica de su padre, miró a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan le dio una sonrisa alentadora y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Luke sonrió y le agarró la barba, tirándola suavemente.

Esta vez el aww fue más fuerte.

Como habían comentado anteriormente, solo se quedaron una hora. Anakin se puso de pie sosteniendo a Luke en un brazo y la mano de Obi-Wan con la otra.

Mientras se acercaban a la masa, Luke plantó firmemente su rostro en el cuello de Anakin. Dio un pequeño gemido y solo se atrevió a mirar a Obi-Wan como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

Obi-Wan extendió su firma de la Fuerza para frotar contra la de Luke, y el niño se relajó visiblemente. No sintió ningún peligro proveniente de la multitud, solo curiosidad por aquellos que miraban a Luke e incluso algunos hacia él.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en el ascensor, Anakin soltó a Luke. Luke inmediatamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas pequeñas.

\- Eso no estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? - comentó Anakin, alborotando el cabello de Luke.

Luke permaneció en silencio, solo tirando de sus manos y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Anakin lanzó una mirada a Obi-Wan y Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, revelando los abarrotados pasillos rojos del Senado. Luke soltó un chillido y agarró la túnica de Obi-Wan con ambas manos, escondiéndose detrás de sus pliegues.

\- ¡Sus Majestades Imperiales! - Alguien dijo.

Obi-Wan se inclinó para abrazar a Luke. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que todo el mundo se inclinaba o hacía una reverencia, y miraba con curiosidad a Luke. Luke podía tratar con la gente, excepto que esta vez la gente iba a estar a metros de él.

\- Luke, ¿quieres volver a nuestras habitaciones? - preguntó suavemente, frotando su espalda en círculos.

Anakin flotaba cerca, medio protegiendo su vista de los demás con su cuerpo.

No deberíamos haber venido, se lamentó, ¡ necesitaba más tiempo! ¡Lo obligué a hacerlo!

Relájate, Anakin.

Luke negó con la cabeza y se aferró a la túnica.

\- ¿Y si te doy un juguete? - Obi-Wan buscó la bola roja que habían estado practicando antes y la cara de Luke se iluminó. Lo agarró y lo apretó.

\- Arriba - murmuró y extendió los brazos.

Obi-Wan le dio un beso y se puso de pie una vez más con su hijo escondido en su cuello.

Anakin dio un suspiro de alivio y tomó su mano. Caminaron por el pasillo con la cabeza en alto.

\- Él realmente es ...

-... como su padre ...

-... no es la madre, ¿verdad?

Obi-Wan tragó y siguió caminando. La ira de Anakin se agitó a través de la Fuerza.

Los mataré.

Anakin, no. La gente siempre tendrá opiniones diferentes.

Literalmente me casé y me emparejé contigo y la gente piensa que eres un lindo compañero o niñero.

La mano de Anakin se apretó en la suya, como si la gente que pensaba de manera diferente sobre la ascendencia de Obi-Wan personalmente lo desagradara.

¿Bonito ? preguntó Obi-Wan divertido, tirando de Luke más cerca.

El más bonito de la galaxia , confirmó Anakin y le apretó la mano.

Bail los estaba esperando fuera de una oficina con un datapad en una mano y una holocámara flotando junto a su hombro. Se inclinó y sonrió a Luke, quien miró la holocámara flotante.

\- Sus Majestades Imperiales, me alegra que hayan decidido hacer esto - dijo cuando entraron a la oficina y Anakin se sento -. Encantado de conocerlo oficialmente, Su Alteza - añadió en dirección a Luke y se sentó frente al emperador.

Obi-Wan lo hizo sentarse en una silla y Luke miró a Bail, atraído por los tonos suaves de su voz. Luke apretó la pelota y se dejó caer al suelo para investigar la habitación.

\- Bien - continuó Bail -. Aquí hay una lista más completa de guarderías, según lo solicitado. He añadido una nota sobre uno de ellos, que es al que asiste mi hija cuando lo visita.

Obi-Wan le lanzó una mirada discreta y se sentó también, levantando una ceja. Mientras Anakin investigaba el datapad, Bail le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Luke caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Bail y señaló la holocámara gris. Anakin pareció sorprendido por la audacia de su hijo.

Probablemente sienta que lo conocemos y confiamos en él , explicó Obi-Wan. Y esta es un área más privada.

\- Te vamos a grabar a ti y a tu familia - explicó Bail agarrando el droide y poniéndolo al nivel de Luke -. Todos quieren conocerte.

Luke dio unas palmaditas en las lentes del droide y trató de quitárselas. Bail dejó que el droide flotara de nuevo y antes de que Luke pudiera protestar, rebuscó en su bolsillo y abrió un pequeño paquete, entregándole una galleta a Luke. Le dio a Obi-Wan una mirada interrogante y Obi-Wan asintió.

\- ¿Quiero una galleta? - Preguntó Bail, poniéndolo en la mano de Luke.

Luke inmediatamente lo agarró y lo mordió, llenando su ropa con migas.

\- Te quiero - dijo y miró al droide.

\- ¿Cuál era el sentido de su ropa nueva si ahora está llena de migas - suspiró Obi-Wan.

\- Al menos dijo gracias - dijo Anakin riendo, y lo besó en la mano izquierda, los labios contra los fríos aros.

Bail los miró contemplativamente, todavía probando si su relación era genuina o no. Finalmente, se puso de pie.

\- Si están listo ... - los interrumpió.

Anakin asintió y se trasladó a una habitación adyacente a la oficina, donde dos elegantes sillas se volvieron una hacia la otra. Luke lo siguió y Obi-Wan lo siguió, tratando de deshacerse de las migajas.

\- Muy bien, siéntese en sus posiciones más dignas - instruyó Bail, ajustando la holocámara y encendiéndola, un leve zumbido llenó el aire.

\- Así que mi posición normal - sonrió Obi-Wan -. E querido Anakin tendrá más problemas.

\- ¡Oye! - protestó Anakin, tratando de peinarse -. ¡Puedo ser digno!

—Quizá te refieres a terrorífico —obi-Wan le dirigió una mirada cariñosa—, ¿pero digno? Discutible, querido.

Luke se rió como si pudiera entender su conversación y se subió para sentarse en el regazo de Anakin.

Anakin se enderezó, imponente con su ropa negra y su capa, sosteniendo a Luke con una mano posesiva alrededor de su cintura. La imagen perfecta de un gobernante y su descendencia. Con la otra mano agarró la de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan le dio su mirada más plácida pero accesible, con la mano libre en su regazo. Luke se quedó quieto contra el pecho de su padre, fascinado por el droide.

\- Muy digno - elogió Bail -. Ahora puedes moverte un poco más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas exactamente? - preguntó Obi-Wan y abrió los brazos justo a tiempo para atrapar a Luke, que se había arrojado sobre él.

\- ¿Actuar normalmente? - sugirió Anakin, cruzando las piernas y mirándolos -. No estoy seguro de que podamos mantenerlo apropiado para todas las edades - sonrió.

Obi-Wan lo fulminó con la mirada pero sonrió.

\- Sé lo que podemos hacer - dijo y comenzó a mover los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los costados de Luke.

\- ¡Mamá, no! - Los ojos de Luke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a retorcerse. No llegó muy lejos y se echó a reír, todas las extremidades temblaban. Anakin se unió a ellos, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y Luke aulló de risa, tratando de escapar de los ataques.

\- ¡No! ¡Pa! ¡Mamá! - jadeó, su pequeño rostro redondo lleno de alegría -. No - rugió llenó de risa.

Anakin se rió con él, de lo delicado que era Luke. Incluso Obi-Wan sonrió.

\- Eso es perfecto - dijo Bail, con una expresión extraña en su rostro -. Hemos terminado aquí.

\- Oh, ¿eso es todo? - Obi-Wan había olvidado que los estaban grabando. Detuvo su asalto y dejó a Luke en el suelo, donde el niño seguía riendo para sí mismo.

\- Sí, me aseguraré de que todos parezcan muy oficiales y reales - respondió Bail, apagando el droide.

Anakin tiró de su vínculo y le indicó a Luke que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación.

No lo sé , respondió Obi-Wan a la pregunta tácita, siguiéndolos.

Todavía no confía en mí , envió de repente a Anakin, tensándose, piensa que te obligué a esto. Que soy Vader.

Obi-Wan no respondió y se despidieron, Bail le dio una última mirada detenida. Luke exigió que lo levantaran, por lo que lo volvió a sujetar en la cadera.

Kriff, no es de extrañar que siempre pregunte por ti y Luke. Pensé que estaba ...

Llegaron a su piso y el de Luke se desenrolló visiblemente al darse cuenta de que en este lugar no había extraños. Fue directamente a sus habitaciones, llamando a Evie.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que Bail estaba interesado en mí? - Obi-Wan se acarició la barba y se sentó en una silla de la sala de estar, acomodándose en el mullido asiento. Disfrutaba estar en su nueva sala de estar y simplemente observar el mundo exterior.

La luz del sol entró por la ventana, iluminando el cabello rubio de Anakin. Obi-Wan sonrió y trató de pensar en cuántos días más le quedaban hasta su próximo celo. No había tenido uno desde que se quitó el parche, y el anterior había sido hace más de dos meses, así que tal vez ...

La vergüenza de Anakin resonó a través de su vínculo. Bueno, sí.

Se sentó junto a Obi-Wan y tiró de él hasta que el Omega estuvo en su regazo. Obi-Wan suspiró y lo besó en la cicatriz.

\- Todo tuyo - le susurró.

Anakin le acarició el cuello y los labios se cerraron sobre el mordisco de apareamiento de Obi-Wan.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo -. Hueles a mí - afirmó a fondo. Movió una mano a la parte inferior del estómago de Obi-Wan y la mantuvo allí, apretándola -. Y pensar que tendremos que hacer eso después de cada niño, obtendrán nuevas imágenes de nosotros todos los años.

Obi-Wan resopló pero no se apartó, acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

\- La guardería - dijo en cambio -. ¿qué piensas sobre lo que sugirió Bail?

\- Parece aceptable - admitió Anakin, pasando un dedo por la columna de Obi-Wan -. Tal vez puedas ir con Luke mañana y ver cómo reacciona.

\- Lo haré.

La idea de no tener a Luke cerca todo el tiempo hizo que ambos se preocuparan, además de que alguien lo amenazara fuera de la seguridad de su hogar. Incluso si no hubiera llevado a Luke, el cerebro posterior de Obi-Wan le dijo que su cachorro estaba más seguro con él y Anakin en su casa, que nadie lo iba a cuidar de la forma en que lo hacían.

Pero cuando llegó la mañana y le explicaron lo que iban a hacer, Luke simplemente los miró expectante y Obi-Wan pensó que tal vez la idea no había sido tan mala.

Los dos volaron a la guardería, rodeados de soldados y su sable láser en su cinturón. Anakin le había dado a Luke un abrazo que le apretaba los pulmones, indicándole que usara la Fuerza si era necesario. Obi-Wan ni siquiera había protestado por el estímulo del flagrante uso indebido de la Fuerza.

El lugar estaba situado en un distrito de moda de Coruscant, y el primer pensamiento de Obi-Wan al mirar el brillante edificio sin ventanas fue que era elegante y caro pero discreto. Los políticos y las celebridades enviaron a sus hijos allí, después de todo.

Vio droides de seguridad estacionados en la pared o moviéndose por el área. La falta de ventanas que daran al exterior lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Cuantas menos posibilidades de que Luke esté en peligro, mejor.

\- ¿Recuerdas por qué estamos aquí? - le preguntó a Luke suavemente mientras descendían de la lanzadera y caminaban hacia un hombre Omega humano que los esperaba con una expresión amable.

\- ¡Jugar! - respondió Luke, mirando a los soldados que los seguían y luego al cuidador.

\- Bienvenido, Su Majestad Imperial - dijo el Omega -. Soy Keran. No dude en explorar las habitaciones. Solo pido que los guardias esperen afuera.

Obi-Wan no sintió ningún peligro y dio la orden de esperar y, tomando la mano de Luke, entró en el edificio. Desde el interior, el lugar era igualmente hermoso. Era espaciosa y estaba pintada con colores vivos, había diferentes habitaciones donde los niños podían jugar o tomar la siesta.

Entraron en una habitación que contenía menos de una docena de niños, todos riendo y jugando. Luke los miró con curiosidad y luego a los juguetes. Tiró de la mano de Obi-Wan, tratando de acercarse a ellos.

Obi-Wan se arrodilló frente a él.

\- Ve a jugar con ellos y luego volveré por ti, Luke - acarició la mejilla de su cachorro -. Si deseas irte, volveré de inmediato.

\- Bien -dijo Luke y lo besó en la mejilla. Soltó la mano de Obi-Wan y se acercó a un pequeño grupo de humanos que jugaban juntos.

Obi-Wan dio un paso atrás. Él y Anakin se habían preocupado por nada porque Luke parecía completamente a gusto. Quizás solo se sentía tímido con los adultos. Obi-Wan realmente necesitaba meditar sobre su actitud protectora sobre su hijo.

Keran sonrió con complicidad.

\- Sí, la mayoría de los padres se preocupan excesivamente y sus hijos ni siquiera parecen notar sus ausencias - se inclinó -. Le haré saber si desea irse.

\- Regresaré en dos horas - respondió Obi-Wan y, dándole una última mirada a Luke, que parecía haber hecho amigos, salió del edificio.

Dejó que la mitad de los soldados se apostaran fuera del edificio y se llevó a la otra mitad al Templo, donde nuevamente tuvieron que esperar afuera.

Después del atentado contra la vida de Obi-Wan, habían regresado al Templo para buscar más trampas. Anakin se había mostrado reacio a entrar, pero su lado protector había ganado. Solo encontraron una firma oscura que se desvanecía, pero nada más.

El comentario de la Inquisidora sobre su hermano había sido un movimiento desesperado para intentar preocuparlos. Anakin había logrado descubrir que él había muerto hacía meses y que ella realmente había sido la última de ellos.

Los Archivos Jedi eran tan enormes e impresionantes como siempre, incluso si había polvo en los estantes. Miles y miles de hololibros en estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo.

Obi-Wan se acercó a una terminal, tratando de acceder a la base de datos. Se sentó, su espalda baja temblando. Pero la terminal no estaba funcionando, probablemente cerró hace un año cuando se proclamó la Orden 66.

Sin dejar que la frustración ganara, Obi-Wan miró a los estantes. Iba a buscar manualmente los Códigos antiguos y la historia de la Orden. Vagamente recordó dónde estaba la sección de historia.

Caminó hasta el Tercer Salón y se paró frente a un estante, la luz azul emanaba de los hololibros Suspiró y tomó uno, pero era un libro sobre los diferentes estilos arquitectónicos que influían en el primer Templo Jedi.

Los Archivos estaban en lo más profundo del Palacio, pero todavía se sentía un poco caliente. Se quitó la túnica y se la colocó en el brazo.

Suspiró de nuevo y volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar. Era solo una persona, una persona que intentaba reconstruir toda la Orden. Ningún Jedi o sensible a la Fuerza se había acercado al Palacio, probablemente aún desconfiando de Anakin.

Lo que significaba que tendría que enviar un mensaje a través de la Baliza Jedi, como había hecho cuando le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado del Templo. Excepto que ahora quería que Jedi volviera a él. Iba a tener que ir a la estación central de seguridad para enviarlo.

Volvió a mirar los estantes, tratando de encontrar los libros correctos. Buscó dentro de sí mismo, dentro de la Fuerza, buscando orientación, pero sintió algo más.

Dos cosas: primero, su calor estaba llegando, lo sabía claramente como si la Fuerza se lo hubiera explicado. Había pensado que estaba cerca, pero no sabía que significaba ese día. Estaba… cauteloso pero emocionado. Habían estado esperando este momento.

La otra cosa que sintió fue una presencia en los Archivos.

Otra vez no , pensó Obi-Wan, tensándose pero tratando de no proyectar sus pensamientos a través del vínculo. Anakin me culpara a mí esta vez.

La presencia no era amenazante sino curiosa y ansiosa, mostrando una firma de la Fuerza que estaba protegida. ¿Había regresado finalmente un Jedi? Frunció el ceño, sintiendo una sensación de familiaridad.

\- Sal - llamó suavemente, con la mano en su sable de luz -. Sé que estás aquí.

Por un momento no sucedió nada, y luego sonaron pasos silenciosos desde un lado, una figura encapuchada apareció detrás de un estante.

\- ¿Ahsoka? Los ojos de Obi-Wan se agrandaron, dando un paso atrás. No la había visto en años, desde que dejó el templo. Había esperado que hubiera sobrevivido a la purga, pero no podía estar seguro. Siempre que intentaba hablar con Anakin sobre ella, el Alfa se apagaba y cambiaba bruscamente de tema.

Pero esta figura frente a él, era de una mujer más madura y adulta. Una Beta joven aún pero mayor; ahora con dos sables de luz.

\- Maestro - susurró y se detuvo frente a él. Parecía que dudaba entre abrazarlo o no -. Lo siento Mas-Obi-Wan, siento no haber podido venir antes - lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y él se sorprendió al descubrir que era un poco más alta que él, en su mente lo era seguía siendo la jovencita que había conocido en el campo de batalla.

\- Ahsoka - repitió, sorprendido -. Entiendo, no fue seguro para ti.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Para mi? ¡Que pasa contigo! No llego demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Ahsoka miró fijamente su estómago -. ¿Ya estás…? Sé sobre el apareamiento y el matrimonio, lamento no haber podido evitarlo.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño, confundido por su tren de pensamientos.

\- Ahsoka, no sé qué crees que está pasando aquí, pero ..." hizo una pausa y luego se dio cuenta de lo que ella había asumido, lo que todos los que lo habían conocido antes asumían -. Anakin no me está forzando. No soy un prisionero, ni estoy embarazada - sin embargo, eso podría cambiar pensó -. Estoy a salvo, Ahsoka.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

\- Te está controlando, ¿no? - susurró y luego tiró de su brazo -. Puedo arreglarlo; Puedo ayudarle. Tú y el niño, Luke. No se preocupe, usted ...

Obi-Wan plantó sus pies firmemente y cubrió su mano con la de él.

\- Ahsoka - dijo con calma -. Alcanza con la Fuerza. No miento ni soy controlado por el lado oscuro. Puedo explicarte lo que está pasando y tú también puedes hablar con Anakin si lo deseas.

Ella lo miró confundida. Pero cumplió. Cerrando los ojos, se acercó a él, sintiendo la verdad de sus palabras.

-Ni lo entiendo - susurró Ahsoka, dejándolo ir -. Cielos ¡los mató a todos! ¡Es un Sith! ¿Y ahora estás con él? Siempre supe que eras muy cercano, pero - ella negó con la cabeza -. ¡Maestro, te iba a rescatar!

La agarró por los hombros, inmovilizándola.

\- Céntrate, joven. No hay necesidad de ningún plan de rescate - dijo proyectando un aroma relajante.

Ella respiró y asintió. Siempre había sido impulsiva y de buen carácter como Anakin, pero aún era joven y estaba ansiosa.

\- Está bien - respondió ella y lo miró de nuevo, realmente viéndolo -. ¿Realmente no es Vader? He leído todos los archivos que publicó, pero he estado viviendo en el planeta todo el tiempo, sé lo que ha hecho.

\- Él es Anakin una vez más, el hombre que conociste - Obi-Wan no podía convencerla con solo sus palabras -. Ven conmigo si lo deseas, él querrá hablar contigo. Siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa.

Ahsoka vaciló.

\- ¿Es realmente Skywuito? - Ella susurró.

Obi-Wan tomó sus manos entre las suyas y asintió.

\- A veces tiene problemas - admitió -. Pero ya no está controlado por el lado oscuro.

\- Oh - respondió y miró hacia otro lado. Ella frunció los labios y asintió -. IIré. Y si siento algo extraño, te llevaré lejos de él.

Obi-Wan sintió una oleada de afecto hacia ella. Ahsoka siempre había sido su padawan, después de todo.

\- Lo sé - le apretó las manos y señaló la salida. Ella se subió la capucha de nuevo y no dijo nada, solo le lanzó miradas interrogantes.

Una vez más, no pudo explorar los Archivos. Iba a necesitar ayuda, pero si Ahsoka estaba de regreso ... tal vez ella podría ayudarlo, al menos para investigar, incluso si no estaba lista para regresar como Jedi.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? - Ahsoka preguntó suavemente mientras llegaban a la entrada.

\- Restaurar el orden, en teoría - suspiró. Primero tenía que recoger a Luke antes de dirigirse al Palacio.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

\- Eso no puede ser fácil, Maestro. Los demás realmente no confían en el emperador - se tapó la boca -. Quiero decir. Uh ... 

Obi-Wan le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió.

\- Sabía que había supervivientes, Ahsoka. No preguntaré por sus identidades si no te sientes cómoda - dejaron el edificio, pasando junto a los guardias, Ahsoka cerca de él -. Solo necesito pensar en una manera de hacer del Templo un lugar seguro nuevamente.

Ahsoka entró tentativamente en la lanzadera y se sentó frente a él. Rápidamente volaron a la guardería.

\- Recogeré a Luke primero y luego me dirigiré al Palacio.

No estaba completamente convencida de la idea de volver a ver a Anakin, pero asintió.

Obi-Wan se frotó suavemente contra el vínculo.

Tenemos compañía, Anakin , envió.

¿Luke hizo amigos tan rápido? El asombro de Anakin lo llenó.

Luke no. Un viejo amigo nuestro.

Anakin no envió nada durante unos momentos.

No tengo amigos , respondió suavemente. Yo nunca los tuve. Solo Padmé y tú. Y Rex y los clones, supongo. Pero nadie quería ser amigo del malcriado Elegido.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo. Sabía lo solo que se había sentido Anakin en el Templo, pero escucharlo realmente ...

Lo siento.

Casi podía ver a Anakin encogerse de hombros. No es tu culpa. Entonces, ¿un amigo tuyo?

Tienes un amigo más , le recordó Obi-Wan.

El otro lado del vínculo estalló con una mezcla de emociones: conmoción, felicidad, miedo, cautela.

Ahsoka. El pensamiento de Anakin fue simplemente un susurro.

Si. Nos vemos en casa.

Claramente, Anakin quería interrogarlo, pero llegaron a la guardería y Obi-Wan cortó la conexión.

Keran lo estaba esperando y cuando Luke lo vio, dio un grito de alegría y agitó un flimsi en su dirección.

Obi-Wan lo abrazó, le besó la cabeza y lo puso en la cadera, el dolor en la parte inferior de la espalda se intensificó.

\- Bien mamá! - Luke empujó el flimsi en su cara y Obi-Wan lo agarró.

\- Se portaba perfectamente bien - dijo Keran, manteniendo una distancia respetuosa -. No lloró y se adaptó rápidamente al grupo. Sería un placer tenerlo aquí de nuevom

\- Me alegro - respondió Obi-Wan con sinceridad, era por lo que él y Anakin habían estado preocupados toda la nochen-. Me pondré en contacto contigon- Keran asintió y saludó a Luke, quien le devolvió el saludo.

\- Bien, Bien - insistió Luke, golpeando el flimsi en la mano de Obi-Wan cuando entraron en la nave.

\- Lo haré - prometió Obi-Wan y depositó a Luke en el suelo, quien inmediatamente se volvió para mirar a Ahsoka.

Ahsoka le sonrió y lo examinó de cerca.

\- Hey, pequeño.

\- Hola - dijo Luke, repentinamente tímido de nuevo. Luego vio sus lekkus y se acercó sigilosamente a ella. Ahsoka sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a él.

\- Sin tirones - le recordó Obi-Wan.

Luke lo miró y palmeó suavemente su lekkus, dándole una mirada que decía ¿ves? Puedo jugar bien y entender cuando quiero, te tiro de la barba a propósito. Los genes caóticos de Skywalker estaban presentes en él y parecían aparecer solo para volver loco a Obi-Wan.

Sin sentirse impresionado, Obi-Wan alzó una ceja y Luke sonrió.

\- Estás feliz - dijo Ahsoka, vagamente sorprendida -. Pensé que, ya sabes, con Vader y ...

\- Lo es - Obi-Wan desenrolló el flimsi, tratando de entender lo que Luke había pintado. Una mancha era negra y otra blanca, con algo de azul encima.¿ Anakin y él?

\- ¿Entonces eres su ... maestro? ¿Guardián? -se dejó caer al suelo para que Luke pudiera inspeccionar las marcas de su rostro.

\- Ahsoka, soy ...

La nave descendió ordenadamente y la rampa bajó para revelar su hangar privado en el Palacio.

Luke inmediatamente agarró la mano de Obi-Wan y comenzó a tirar de él.

\- Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a nuestro piso - le dijo Obi-Wan. Ahsoka los siguió hasta el ascensor privado que llevaba al palacio en silencio.

\- Lo sentí cuando llegaste a Coruscant con Luke. Quería venir aquí - susurró.

\- Entiendo - Obi-Wan puso una mano en su hombro y la guió hacia afuera.

Anakin los esperaba en la sala de estar, con los brazos a la espalda y la tensión en los hombros. Se había convertido en algo que podría haberse considerado gris oscuro.

\- ¡Pa! - Luke corrió a sus brazos y Anakin lo sostuvo contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

\- Bien - Corrió hacia Obi-Wan de nuevo y le quitó el flimsi de las manos -. ¡Dale a mamá!

Ahsoka los miró fijamente, conteniendo la respiración -. ¿ Mamá ? - ella respiró.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luke - Anakin se arrodilló, pero mirando a su antiguo aprendiz. Luke empujó el flimsi en sus manos y Anakin parpadeó -. ¿Es esto…?

\- Tú y yo, creo -dijo Obi-Wan casualmente. Anakin y Ahsoka todavía se miraban el uno al otro. Le dio un apretón al hombro de Ahsoka y lentamente se movió para pararse junto a Anakin. Su Alfa se enderezó y le dio un breve beso, sin apartar la mirada del Beta que tenía delante -. Quizás se convierta en un artista.

Obi-Wan casi podía oír pensar a Ahsoka. Agarró el flimsi y miró a Luke.

\- Luke, ¿por qué no le mostramos esto a Evie? -estos dos claramente necesitaban el espacio.

\- ¡Si! - Luke corrió a su habitación. Obi-Wan miró a su pareja y a la otra figura a quien una vez había considerado su Padawan también.

\- Estaré en las habitaciones contiguas si me necesitan - dijo, más por Ahsoka que por Anakin. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, tensos. Obi-Wan se frotó suavemente contra el vínculo y luego se fue.

Algunas cosas que Anakin necesitaba afrontar por su cuenta.

Se cambió a ropa menos llamativa, plenamente consciente del dolor en su piel. De hecho, su calor estaba llegando.

Luke estaba mostrando con entusiasmo su dibujo a Evie cuando Obi-Wan entró en su habitación. Los ojos de Evie eran azules.

\- ¡Lo veo, Maestro Luke! ¡Sí, las dos figuras son muy claras! 

\- Probablemente eres el único que lo hace - murmuró Obi-Wan y se sentó en el asiento debajo de la pequeña ventana. Lo palmeó -. Ven, Luke.

Luke corrió hacia él y trepó torpemente hacia él.

\- ¿Te gustó ir a jugar? ¿Hiciste amigos? - Pasó una mano por el cabello de Luke, marcándolo con su propia esencia.

\- ¡Si! -Luke se subió encima de él y lanzó un rápido balbuceo que Obi-Wan solo entendió si y amigos.

De vez en cuando asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera entendido cada palabra. Pero estaba feliz de que a su cachorro le gustara el lugar.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir de nuevo? ¿Jugar? - Luke se había echado sobre el cuello de Obi-Wan, acariciando el mordisco de apareamiento, y Obi-Wan sintió que asentía -. Bien. Podemos irnos pronto.

\- ¿Ahora? - Luke murmuró y bostezó.

Obi-Wan se rió entre dientes.

\- Ahora no, amor, ahora - lo agarró -. Es la hora de la siesta. 

Luke hizo un puchero pero no luchó, agarrando rápidamente su peluche Bantha una vez en su catre. Obi-Wan lo arropó y besó su frente, frotando la nariz contra su fino cabello rubio.

\- Evie, estoy entrando en celo - dijo volviéndose para mirar al droide que examinaba el flimsi -. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Sabía que Evie era más que capaz de cuidar a Luke como había demostrado una y otra vez, pero aún sentía aprensión.

\- Por supuesto, maestro Kenobi - dijo -. Solo pido que cuelguemos este dibujo en algún lugar, es una verdadera obra maestra.

Obi-Wan sonrió, tirando de su bata más cerca -. Estoy de acuerdo, es su primer cuadro oficial.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta el dormitorio y no vio a nadie en la sala de estar. Un breve empujón de la Fuerza le dijo que Ahsoka y Anakin estaban en el taller de Anakin, sus firmas de la Fuerza sangraban dolor e ira.

Obi-Wan vaciló pero decidió no intervenir. Especialmente cuando notó que estaba teniendo una erección. Hizo una mueca y entró en su sala de meditación.

Le tomaría algunas horas más hasta que estuviera completamente inmerso en la locura del calor y tal vez incluso más hasta que llegara Anakin, por lo que comenzó a sacar los suministros del armario.

Los colocó cuidadosamente sobre su colchón y luego se movió para agarrar su estera de meditación. Se hundió en él y cerró los ojos.

Concentrarse en su respiración y relajar su cuerpo fue fácil. Esta vez sabía lo que iba a pasar con su cuerpo y dónde estaba en la vida. Su primer celo había sido completamente diferente, enseñando y solo, condenado para siempre a estar solo.

Y ahora, estaba entrando en este calor con la esperanza de quedar embarazado del hijo de su pareja.

Inspiró y espiró. No sintió nada más que paz y certeza.

Flotaba entre un estado de relajación y desapego de la realidad, en lo profundo de la Fuerza donde todo era vida y calidez. Nunca se había adentrado tanto en la Fuerza como para flotar como había visto hacer a algunos Maestros, pero sentía que era profundo.

Una presencia radiante en la Fuerza se acercó a él, emitiendo sonidos y un toque. Le tomó unos momentos regresar a su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Anakin estaba sentado frente a él con una expresión pensativa, completamente desnudo. El propio cuerpo de Obi-Wan estaba cubierto de sudor, su agujero lleno de una mancha.

\- Hola - dijo con voz ronca, sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Se inclinó y besó a su pareja, el deseo recorrió su cuerpo. Anakin tiró de él, hasta que Obi-Wan quedó encima de él -. ¿Ahsoka esta ...?

Anakin lamió una tira de sudor en su cuello y chupó el mordisco de apareamiento, gruñendo suavemente.

\- Hablamos… ella cree en mí pero no confía en mí por completo. No quiere quedarse aquí con nosotros, creo que todavía no. Es más de lo que esperaba - agarró a Obi-Wan por el trasero, acercándolo más -. Ella me amenazó, diciendo que será mejor que te cuide o ella tenía dos sables de luz que sabía usar contra mí.

Obi-Wan suspiró, frotando su polla en el estómago de Anakin, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Ella fue nuestra primera hija, ¿no es así? - Dijo en voz baja -. Tu aprendiz pero enseñada por nosotros dos.

\- Lo estaba - coincidió Anakin y le dio la vuelta hasta que Obi-Wan fue enjaulado por sus brazos, mordiéndose el labio inferior suavemente -. Nido.

Tiró de Obi-Wan para que se pusiera de pie y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Anakin lo levantó en sus brazos y lo agarró por la parte posterior de los muslos.

Obi-Wan jadeó, agarrándolo por el cuello y ajustando su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Anakin con sus piernas -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Mostrando mi increíble fuerza Alfa - dijo Anakin con una sonrisa y los acompañó hasta el nido en la esquina.

Obi-Wan tragó, sintiendo cómo la mancha le bajaba por la pierna. No era tan inmune como pensaba que era a las demostraciones de poder de su Alfa. Los brazos de su pareja se sentían seguros y protegidos.

\- Anakin, Alfa - dijo, tirando de los rizos rubios oscuros -. Recuerdas lo que dijimos sobre mi calor...

Anakin dejó de caminar y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Obi-Wan, no he pensado en nada más. Pienso en ello cada día - Él sonrió -. Practicamos todos los días. Pero si cambiaste de opinión, no es demasiado tarde.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza y, por primera vez en su vida, se inclinó para besar a Anakin, siendo más alto que él por una vez. Le dio un beso apasionado, chupando los labios de Anakin y arrastrando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo del Alfa, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Las manos de Anakin se hundieron en sus muslos, las caderas se alzaron en el aire. Depositó a Obi-Wan suavemente en el nido y Obi-Wan instintivamente abrió las piernas, acercando a su pareja.

Anakin estaba caliente. O quizás era su propio cuerpo el que se sentía acalorado. Obi-Wan miró fijamente los brillantes ojos azules de Anakin, el deseo y el entusiasmo crecían en su cuerpo y mente.

Anakin dio un gruñido feliz y lo besó en los párpados. Obi-Wan sonrió y lo agarró por la mandíbula, acariciando la mejilla de su compañero.

\- Hagamos un bebé - le susurró al oído a Anakin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚼

Una nueva y extraña sensación lo despertó.

Debajo de él, el corazón de Anakin mantuvo un ritmo constante. Obi-Wan abrió un ojo y vio el pecho desnudo de Anakin subir y bajar lentamente. Sin pesadillas ni dolores evidentes.

Se estiró y miró alrededor de la habitación, pero eran solo ellos dos. Buscó rápidamente con la Fuerza por el piso, pero solo sintió las firmas familiares de su familia.

La sensación volvió a todo su cuerpo. Un sentimiento de… no mal, sino algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Obi-Wan se sentó en la cama, tratando de desenredarse sin despertar a Anakin y alarmarlo sin ninguna razón. La habitación estaba a oscuras, todavía era de noche en Coruscant. Miró por la ventana, a los relucientes edificios del exterior. Pensó en agarrar su sable de luz, pero lo que había sentido no era malvado.

Frunció el ceño y agarró su bata, atándola rápidamente y yendo a la habitación de Luke.

Luke estaba babeando, agarró con una mano la piel de su felpa Bantha y la manta cayó al fondo del catre. Obi-Wan sonrió y lo arropó de nuevo, besando su mejilla.

Comprobó el comedor, donde Evie cargaba. Solo estaba él despierto en ese momento.

Si hubiera sido algo peligroso y grande, Anakin también lo habría sentido, siendo el más poderoso de los dos con la Fuerza. Tampoco podía ser su calor, eso había sido dos semanas antes.

Caminó suavemente hacia su sala de meditación y se hundió en la colchoneta que siempre mantenía a un lado, la sensación volvió a apoderarse de él.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y buscó de nuevo con la Fuerza, sin encontrar nada. Le tomó unas cuantas respiraciones más darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo mal; buscando fuera de él cuando la advertencia había venido desde dentro.

Así que buscó, no en lo profundo de su mente sino en lo profundo de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y casi se cayó hacia atrás, poniendo una mano en el suelo. Él... él estaba...

Se sentó derecho de nuevo y puso una mano temblorosa en la parte inferior de su vientre.

En el fondo de él, en un lugar donde nada había crecido antes, estaba creciendo un pequeño grupo de células. Y estas celdas tenían una tenue firma de la Fuerza, tan oculta que nadie hubiera sabido que estaba allí a menos que estuvieran buscando.

Obi-Wan respiró ruidosamente, manteniendo su mano sobre su estómago.

\- Estoy embarazado - susurró en la habitación vacía. Parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas repentinas. El punto había sido intentar quedar embarazado, debería haber sabido que los poderes de Anakin también se transfirieron a su semilla, impregnando a Obi-Wan en el primer intento.

Obi-Wan se tapó la boca con las manos y respiró hondo. Había querido esto y ahora que estaba sucediendo, estaba abrumado.

No podía volver a la cama así, con sus emociones fuera de control, por lo que se sentó en una pose meditativa de nuevo, centrándose.

Estaba embarazado del cachorro de Anakin, concebido en su último celo.

Dentro y fuera.

Estaba… nervioso, emocionado y preocupado. Emociones no muy parecidas a las de un Jedi, pero, de nuevo, nunca antes había conocido a una Jedi embarazada.

\- Embarazado - susurró Obi-Wan de nuevo y se llevó las manos al estómago. No era un bebé completo, solo células y, sin embargo...

Sonrió para sí mismo y se levantó lentamente, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Cuando regresó a su habitación, se detuvo en el umbral por un momento y luego se dirigió en silencio a la cama.

Anakin se había movido al lado de la cama de Obi-Wan, mostrando su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y desnudo, las sábanas enrolladas alrededor de una pierna y dejando la otra expuesta.

Obi-Wan se quitó la bata y se acurrucó a su alrededor, cubriéndose con cualquier parte de las sábanas que pudo encontrar. Respiró el aroma claro que provenía de la piel de su pareja.

\- ¿Obi Wan? - murmuró Anakin contra la almohada. Se movió y dio un bostezo asombroso -. ¿Tu estas despierto? - entrecerró los ojos.

Obi-Wan intentó organizar sus pensamientos. No podía ocultarle este secreto a Anakin, pero tampoco sabía cómo anunciarlo.

Anakin se sentó lentamente y movió una mano, ajustando la luz en las habitaciones para que pudieran verse claramente pero no quedarse ciegos. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos de Obi-Wan y el rostro sereno.

\- Obi-Wan, ¿qué es? ¿Estás herido? ¿Es Luke? - Ahora completamente despierto, Anakin lo acunó por la cara y le dio un pequeño gruñido, tratando de consolarlo.

Obi-Wan tragó e intentó enviar olas de paz a través del vínculo, pero falló.

\- Luke está bien, está dormido - se sentó más recto, dejando caer la sábana y temblando -. Anakin...

Anakin se sentó en sus pantorrillas, tenso, con los labios apretados.

\- ¿Eres infeliz? - Anakin preguntó en voz baja: -. ¿Quieres irte? Sé que puedo ser demasiado, yo...

Obi-Wan sostuvo la mano mecánica en la suya y la apretó. La inseguridad de Anakin siempre había sido profunda.

\- Anakin, no. Te amo, nunca he sido más feliz - respondió suavemente.

Anakin besó la mano anillada que lo sostenía, todavía en guardia -. Dime entonces - dijo.

Obi-Wan giró la mano que sostenía y la colocó en la parte inferior de su estómago. Anakin se quedó helado, mirando la piel pálida.

\- Busca con la Fuerza - susurró Obi-Wan, respirando profundamente.

Sintió la firma de la Fuerza única de Anakin llegar a él, empujando cuidadosamente y viajando a través de su cuerpo. Fue similar a ser curado, excepto que Anakin estaba buscando algo y Obi-Wan sintió cuando Anakin lo encontró.

Anakin se envolvió alrededor del paquete de células, rozando tentativamente contra la débil firma de la Fuerza que venía del interior. Su cuerpo se estremeció y lentamente miró a Obi-Wan, llorando.

\- Estas... - se calló y olfateó, mirando a Obi-Wan con incredulidad.

Obi-Wan se estrujo de nuevo la cara y asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Estoy embarazado, Anakin - dijo en voz baja.

Anakin soltó un fuerte grito y se lanzó a sus brazos, dándole breves besos por todo el rostro de Obi-Wan. Seguía llorando pero sonriendo. Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas en el rostro de su pareja.

\- Estás embarazado, un bebé, un cachorro - Anakin apretó a Obi-Wan con los brazos y le dio un fuerte beso en la boca, ahora radiante de alegría.

\- Sí, sé que es temprano, pero me despertó - dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo, moviendo una mano de nuevo para tocarse de nuevo -. No pude ocultártelo.

Anakin se arrodilló junto a su estómago y le dio una ráfaga de besos cortos.

\- Te amo cachorro - susurró, acariciando la suave piel.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan, conmovido -. Aún no es un cachorro. Lo sentiste - vaciló -. Algo podría salir mal, pero... 

\- ¡No! - gritó Anakin, cubriendo el estómago con su cuerpo. Dio un gruñido bajo -. No le pasará nada a este bebé. O a ti.

\- Anakin, ven aquí - Obi-Wan abrió los brazos y Anakin se lanzó de nuevo, asegurándose de no poner su peso sobre Obi-Wan. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Obi-Wan y comenzó a sollozar, su cuerpo temblaba -. Querido, háblame.

Anakin permaneció llorando en silencio, con el rostro oculto en el cuello de Obi-Wan.

\- Anakin, no dudo de la profundidad de tu afecto por mí. Sé que tu corazón, mi amor, eres leal y protector con aquellos que te importan - susurró Obi-Wan, acariciando los rizos dorados y sintiendo que su cuello se humedecía con las lágrimas de Anakin -. Pero tal vez solo querías mantener esto como un fantasía, y no tener un hijo. Siempre dices... esas cosas en la cama, y tal vez, querías mantenerlas allí - La idea de que Anakin no quisiera a este niño era... extraña para él, se sentía extrañamente rechazado, herido -. ¿No te sientes preparado para tener otro hijo?

\- Obi-Wan - la voz de Anakin era severa -. ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Crees que estoy llorando porque no quiero al bebé? - Levantó la cabeza para fruncir el ceño -. ¡Te acabo de decir que los amo! Estoy llorando porque soy un fracaso y un desastre.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño, temblando. Había esperado las lágrimas felices de Anakin, no esto.

\- No entiendo - dijo finalmente, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana de nuevo. Anakin siguió el movimiento y se mordió los labios. Su vínculo se nubló con sus emociones.

Anakin se acurrucó más cerca y acarició el mordisco de apareamiento de Obi-Wan.

\- Me refiero a Padmén- dijo finalmente, en voz baja -. Le fallé, y le fallé a Luke y... ya mi otro hijo, mi hija - miró a Obi-Wan -. Nunca la volviste a mencionar y sé por qué, lo entiendo, no crees que soy estable suficiente.

\- Anakin, no es por eso...

Anakin tomó su mano de nuevo y entrelazó sus dedos, depositándolos sobre el estómago de Obi-Wan.

\- Sé que soy inseguro y de mal humor y nunca es suficiente, lo siento - dijo mirando a Obi-Wan, una sola lágrima saliendo de su ojo azul -. Arruiné a mi familia una vez y desde que te encontré, la Fuerza me ha dado otra oportunidad y no sé por qué - respiró entrecortadamente -. No tengo mi vida en común como tú ni puedo expresarme de una manera saludable pero te amo Obi-Wan, mi amigo, mi esposo. Tú, Luke y ahora este niño, lo eres todo para mí. Nunca quise hacerte sentir como si no quisiera esto o tú.

\- Nunca quise que fueras como yo, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan secándose la lágrima solitaria con su pulgar -. Ni creo que seas un desastre como lo dices. Creo que has tenido una vida larga y dura, con grandes expectativas puestas en ti, hasta que un día... te rompiste - cambió a una posición más cómoda, conteniendo un bostezo -. Lo siento, Anakin. Intentaré concertar una reunión con tu hija, lo prometo.

Anakin hizo movimientos circulares con sus manos unidas, directamente en la parte superior donde estaba el paquete de celda, el calor y la presión relajaron a Obi-Wan sobre el colchón.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en buscar ayuda? - Obi-Wan preguntó en voz baja, más calmado ahora. La extraña sensación en él había desaparecido ahora que sabía qué era -. Solo puedo ayudar con cosas relacionadas con la Fuerza, me refiero a tu mente.

\- No - dijo Anakin con fuerza -. Mi mente es un lugar horrible, no sé si podría. Si alguien pudiera soportar escuchar todo.

\- Ese es su trabajo, literalmente - Obi-Wan le dio un codazo -. Escuchar y ayudar. La meditación nunca funcionó para ti, pero tal vez esto lo haga.

\- Lo consideraré - dijo Anakin. Besó a Obi-Wan de nuevo y luego gimió -. Se suponía que esto se trataba de que me dijeras las buenas noticias y lo arruiné como de costumbre - se secó la cara con la mano libre -. ¿por qué me aguantas?

\- Te amo - dijo Obi-Wan simplemente -. Siempre te he conocido, tu bondad y sentido de la justicia y valentía. Sí, a veces dejas que tus emociones te controlen y hay muchas cosas en las que tienes que trabajar, pero yo nunca querría cambiarte. No serías mi Anakin.

El alivio inundó el vínculo, junto con el amor y la felicidad.

\- Tuyo - susurró Anakin y lo atrajo para darle otro beso. Se inclinó y besó el estómago de Obi-Wan -. Nuestro.

Un mes de embarazo

Anakin flotaba cerca de él, supuestamente haciendo papeleo en su datapad. Su proyecto conjunto para otorgar la ciudadanía a los clones restantes estaba a punto de ser aprobado en el Senado, y Anakin siguió revisando el extenso documento.

Obi-Wan estiró los brazos y arqueó suavemente la espalda.

Anakin se retorció en su asiento.

\- No, Anakin, esto no lastimará al bebé.

\- No dije nada - murmuró Anakin, mirando el datapad y luego rápidamente a Obi-Wan -. El droide médico...

\- Dijo que el ejercicio es bueno y beneficioso - Obi-Wan bajó los brazos y se inclinó para dejar que sus brazos llegaran al suelo.

\- Si pero-

\- Te echaré de mi habitación - dijo Obi-Wan amablemente, respirando profundamente.

Anakin se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos mientras Obi-Wan terminaba sus ejercicios. Había agregado estiramientos a sus meditaciones matutinas después de que el droide médico le hubiera dado el certificado de buena salud, confirmando que de hecho era un Omega masculino sano y con un hijo.

Eso había sido hace dos semanas, y Anakin se había pegado a su costado incluso peor que antes.

\- ¿Tomaste las vitaminas? - preguntó Anakin, tocando su datapad y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me viste tomarlas - le recordó Obi-Wan, y se estiró una última vez, sintiéndose más centrado. Miró a su pareja y casualmente dijo: -. Podría comer algo.

Anakin saltó de donde estaba sentado, el datapad casi volando de sus manos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Si, vamos. ¿Es esto un antojo? ¿Quieres algo específico? ¿Estás cansado? - se acercó a Obi-Wan y lo miró de arriba abajo.

Obi-Wan sonrió y lo acercó más, respirando sus aromas. Anakin ronroneó y se frotó la parte inferior del estómago ligeramente.

\- Solo quiero té - dijo Obi-Wan y acarició la mordida de apareamiento de Anakin -. No estoy cansado y sí, sé cómo parar si me canso.

Anakin resopló pero lo llevó a la espaciosa cocina brillantemente iluminada.

\- Siempre tendría que arrastrarte a la bahía médica cuando te lastimaras, Obi-Wan. Me ocultaste tus heridas alegando que eran insignificantes.

\- Porque lo eran - protestó Obi-Wan, sentado en un taburete de la cocina con asientos acolchados frente a una mesa -. Nada que la meditación no pudiera arreglar.

Anakin lo miró y comenzó a hurgar en los estantes mientras el agua hervía.

\- Anakin, ¿no deberías estar hoy en el Senado? Dijiste que estaban discutiendo los aspectos finales de la ley con respecto a la esclavitud - Obi-Wan ladeó la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por la barba -. Se supone que debes estar allí para aprobarla, entre otras cosas. Puedes irte, Anakin, estaremos aquí.

\- No terminarán hoy - Anakin colocó la taza frente a Obi-Wan y un plato con diferentes frutas - Ellos no me necesitan.

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja y tomó un sorbo de su té.

\- Creo que se darán cuenta si no estás allí cuando básicamente siempre estás ahí, amenazando y meditando - dijo. Era obvio que Anakin tenía la intención de estar con él cada segundo de su embarazo.

\- No me preocupo - dijo Anakin y lo miró fijamente -. Come. Si no te gusta, tengo algo más para ti. Tenemos toda la comida incluida en el plan dietético que nos dio el emdee, pero encontré algo especial.

\- ¿Especial? No lo cocinaste, ¿verdad? - ninguno de ellos era buen cocinero, siempre habían ido a Dex's o comían la comida de la cafetería del Temple. Pero ahora se suponía que Obi-Wan comía alimentos variados y bien cocinados.

Anakin resopló y le dio una pequeña bolsa llena de una especie de semillas rosadas. Se mordió el labio casi con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Obi-Wan, agarrando una semilla. Eran ligeramente circulares y duros, olía uno pero para su sorpresa olían bastante bien -. ¿Qué son?

Anakin tomó asiento frente a él -. Son de Stewjon - espetó.

Obi-Wan parpadeó y miró la semilla. ¿De su planeta natal?

\- Desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazado, empecé a pensar en mi mamá y en mi infancia y sé que nunca hablas de tus padres porque no los recuerdas - explicó Anakin -. Que nunca tuviste una familia, así que pensé que podría traerte esta parte de tu hogar - Miró a Obi-Wan expectante.

\- Anakin, eres mi hogar - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, estirando una mano para acariciar la mandíbula del Alfa -. No conocerlos no me trae dolor, nunca sentí su pérdida. Pero gracias - Mordió la semilla, su fuerte sabor llenó su boca -. Está bueno - dijo sorprendido y se comió otro, masticando los trozos duros. Anakin hizo una muecan -. ¿Qué?

\- Obi-Wan, esa semilla es horrible, claramente necesitas ser de su planeta de origen para disfrutarla. O embarazado - pensó Anakin por un momento -. O un Stewjoni embarazado.

\- Más para mí, entonces - dijo Obi-Wan alegremente.

El sonido de un golpeteo llegó a la cocina y Luke entró corriendo.

\- ¡Mamá! - extendió sus brazos hacia Obi-Wan para que lo levantara.

\- Buenos días, Luke. Sí, dormí bien, ¿cómo dormiste? Siempre estás tan preocupado por mí - preguntó Anakin, fingiendo estar herido -. No es como si te hubieras olvidado de mí y de nuestro vínculo especial como padre e hijo.

Luke rió y se sentó en el regazo de Obi-Wan, acariciando su cuello. Desde esa noche del anuncio, Obi-Wan había ganado una segunda sombra de Skywalker. Aunque todavía no le habían dicho a Luke sobre el bebé, se había vuelto cada vez más apegado a Obi-Wan, siempre exigiendo su atención.

\- Deberíamos decírselo pronto - dijo Obi-Wan y le ofreció a Luke una semilla -. definitivamente puede sentirlo.

¿Realmente te molesta? Obi-Wan preguntó con incertidumbre. Anakin era el pariente de sangre de Luke después de todo.

Anakin lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué me molestaría que él te prefiera? Se llama gusto - sonrió -. Yo también prefiero tu presencia sobre todas las demás.

Luke mordió la semilla e inmediatamente arrugó la cara, apartando el brazo de Obi-Wan -. No, no - sollozó.

Anakin se rió y se puso de pie para abrazarlo, haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

\- Una cosa más para que nos unamos - sonrio -. Te dije que era horrible, Obi-Wan.

\- No lo es - respondió Obi-Wan, comiendo una última semilla. Se movió para pararse junto a su pareja y su hijo. Se inclinó y besó el rostro ceñudo de Luke.

Anakin tiró de él por la cintura hasta que los tres quedaron aplastados, la mano de Anakin frotando el estómago de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan lo besó hasta que Luke lanzó un grito de protesta.

\- Bien, no te besaré - resopló Anakin, moviendo su mano en círculos. Luke miró el movimiento con curiosidad y movió su propia mano para unir la de su padre.

\- Sí, así, en voz baja - instruyó Anakin, haciendo círculos, Luke tratando de imitarlo torpemente con su mano más pequeña -. Mamá está creando un bebé allí, Luke. Una hermana o un hermano con quien jugar.

\- Mami - dijo Obi-Wan secamente -. ¿de verdad, Anakin?

El Alfa le dio otro beso, sonriendo.

Luke los miró con curiosidad, pero siguió acariciando el estómago, satisfecho con simplemente tocar a Obi-Wan.

El movimiento hizo que Obi-Wan temblara agradablemente, el afecto y el cuidado que le estaban enviando se filtró en su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza en los rizos dorados de Anakin y suspiró satisfecho, rodeado de su familia.

Dos meses de embarazo

El agarre de Obi-Wan sobre la sábana debajo de él se apretó. Lógicamente, sabía que estaba en su cama y que la cama no se movía, pero su cuerpo le decía algo diferente.

Cerró los ojos esperando que pasara el mareo. Justo cuando pensaba que lo había hecho, le llegaron las náuseas. Salió disparado de la cama y entró en el refresco, logrando llegar al baño antes de vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

Gimió, sus rodillas tocaron las frías baldosas. Su embarazo había sido un placer, hasta que comenzaron los síntomas esperados. Sintió que otra oleada de náuseas lo golpeó.

Algo cálido y sólido le frotó la espalda y volvió a inclinarse sobre el inodoro, con arcadas.

\- Lo siento, Obi-Wan - murmuró Anakin, frotando su espalda en círculos. Envió una pequeña ola de energía curativa que le hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Estoy bien, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan jadeando y volviéndose para mirarlo. Anakin se veía peor que él, la preocupación rodaba por él en oleadas -. Ayudame.

Anakin lo agarró delicadamente por la cintura y Obi-Wan se aferró a él. Esperó unos momentos para ver si las náuseas regresaban.

Obi-Wan caminó tentativamente hacia el fregadero, frotándose el estómago. Se limpió la boca y Anakin le ofreció un vaso de agua.

Obi-Wan tomó pequeños sorbos, sintiendo su cabeza enjambre.

\- Obi-Wan, ¿quieres que llame al emdee?

Obi-Wan comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo marearía aún más.

\- No es necesario - dio un pequeño gemido y Anakin se acercó a él, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. El miedo en los ojos de Anakin lo hizo detenerse -. Ve a la cama, estaré de vuelta en un segundo.

Anakin lucía como si quisiera protestar, pero le dio un beso en la frente, se frotó el estómago ligeramente y se fue.

Obi-Wan se terminó el vaso de agua, esperando que pasara la oleada de náuseas. Se lavó la cara y regresó cojeando al dormitorio.

Anakin estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Anakin? - preguntó Obi-Wan en voz baja, agarrándose al umbral de la puerta, sintiéndose mareado de nuevo.

\- La vi morir - dijo Anakin con voz grave -. Tuve visiones de la muerte de Padmé y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo. No pude salvarla, Sidious no la salvó - levantó la cabeza para mirar a Obi-Wan con aire sombrío -. ¿y si te pasa lo mismo a ti? No he tenido visiones desde que caí, pero ¿y si...? No sobreviviré, Obi-Wan, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

Obi-Wan caminó lentamente para sentarse a su lado. Su respuesta inicial fue que era solo una visión y no volverá a suceder, no le prestes atención. Pero era como cuando su ansiedad estallaba y se quedaba atascado pensando demasiado en lo mismo una y otra vez, alimentar el pensamiento era en realidad peor.

\- Anakin, no te menospreciaré ni ignoraré tus sentimientos - dijo finalmente, masajeándose la frente -. Pero creo que lo que estás sintiendo es en parte una experiencia traumática y el miedo natural a un embarazo - Obi-Wan cerró los ojos y sintió que el suelo se movía de nuevo -. Mis síntomas son normales, Anakin. Si hubieras leído el libro que te di...

\- Leer es lo tuyo - dijo Anakin, cerca de él pero sin tocarlo. Todavía tenso.

\-- … Esto son solo hormonas. Sé que nunca experimentaste de primera mano lo que es un embarazo y sus cambios, pero yo tampoco, por favor recuerda eso - vaciló y tocó el hombro de Anakin -. Si te ayuda, puedo decirte cuando algo definitivamente se siente mal.

Anakin se inclinó hacia él y asintió.

\- Está bien - dijo y se volvió para mirarlo -. Tenías razón, todavía tengo que lidiar con muchas cosas.

Obi-Wan se subió lentamente a la cama y Anakin se subió tentativamente a su lado, acomodando las almohadas que Obi-Wan estaba usando.

\- Es solo que… no has comido nada en dos días, Obi-Wan. Y todas las noches vomitas - Anakin pasó una mano por el cabello castaño rojizo de su Omega, acariciando los suaves mechones -. Y siempre estás cansado. Quiero decir, cansado para tus propios estándares.

Obi-Wan le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta, sintiéndose alegre.

\- Eso es normal en los embarazos en esta etapa - murmuró y se tapó la boca, con arcadas.

\- ¡Obi Wan! ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres vomitar de nuevo?

Obi-Wan respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

\- No, esta bien. Deberia dormir. Tenemos trabajo por la mañana, la delegación de Omega vino específicamente por mí.

\- Pueden esperar - dijo Anakin frunciendo el ceño. Se deslizó para estar al mismo nivel del estómago de Obi-Wan y le dio una tierna caricia, frotando los cálidos dedos contra la piel aún plana.

\- Hola, cachorro - susurró y le dio al estómago un pequeño beso suave - ¿por qué no dejas dormir a tu mamá?

\- Genes de Skywalker, diseñados para volverme loco - respondió Obi-Wan con un suspiro, relajándose. Cada vez que Anakin le hablaba a su vientre, cada gen Omega en él se derretía, diciéndole que su pareja era cariñosa y protectora. Siempre haciendo que Obi-Wan se sintiera seguro y amado, sus instintos le decían que habían elegido una buena pareja.

Su piel se estaba volviendo más sensible cada día, y cada vez que Anakin lo tocaba, se derretía de placer ante la sensación de ser querido, amado y cuidado.

Anakin ronroneó, el sonido vibró a través del cuerpo de Obi-Wan. Suspiró, hundiéndose en la sensación de calidez y seguridad. El Alfa apoyó la cabeza en el hueso de la cadera de Obi-Wan, frotando suavemente el estómago y mirándolo, todo rastro de preocupación y miedo desapareció.

\- Te amo, Obi-Wan - susurró Anakin, y dio un pequeño bostezo -. Me encanta no poder dormir bien contigo.

Contento de no volver a sentir náuseas, Obi-Wan sonrió.

\- Espera hasta que el cachorro esté aquí y no volverás a dormir - murmuró, acariciando el cabello de Anakin -. Te saltaste esa parte con Luke.

\- Sería el mayor placer de mi vida no dormir porque tengo que cuidar a nuestro bebé - dijo Anakin con seriedad, como si la idea de cuidar a un recién nacido fuera su futuro ideal. Volvió a acariciar el estómago y le dio un beso final. Se acurrucó contra Obi-Wan, acercándolo.

Cuando finalmente salió el sol sobre Coruscant, Obi-Wan calculó que solo había dormido cuatro horas. En el pasado había pasado días sin dormir ni descansar, pero ahora su cuerpo le exigía dormir.

Y luego las náuseas volvieron a aparecer.

Gimió y obligó a que le bajaran las náuseas. No tuvo tiempo para esto.

Anakin, ahora menos preocupado pero todavía en modo protector, lo miró largamente y besó suavemente su mordisco de apareamiento.

\- ¿Quieres un té? - preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Obi-Wan no respondió, sabiendo que si abría la boca se terminaría.

\- Te traeré uno de todos modos - le aseguró Anakin. Dándole una mirada de duda, salió corriendo del dormitorio y regresó en un tiempo récord.

\- Té de raíz de jengibre, tostadas y tus vitaminas - declaró, mirando expectante a Obi-Wan -. Luke no se ha despertado todavía.

Obi-Wan se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama, sujetándose el abdomen. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie con torpeza y entrecerró los ojos al plato que Anakin le estaba ofreciendo.

Abrió la boca para murmurar un buen día y luego, nuevamente, estaba corriendo hacia el refresco. Se arrojó sobre el inodoro, el cuerpo temblaba. Su estómago estaba vacío y lo había estado por un tiempo, solo expulsando bilis.

La preocupación de Anakin apareció de nuevo a través de su vínculo mientras se agachaba junto a Obi-Wan, su Alfa tratando de calmarlo con su toque, apenas presionando los músculos de su espalda.

\- No puedo verte sufrir, lo siento, Obi-Wan - susurró Anakin, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Obi-Wan se lavó la boca y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Lo siento? - croó. Se sintió débil y levemente mareado.

\- Te hice esto - murmuró Anakin mirando al suelo, apretando los puños -. Si no hubiera...

Obi-Wan enarcó una ceja y se acercó más.

\- Creo recordar haber rogado por tu nudo - dijo con una voz monótona, sintiéndose sonrojar -. Yo también fui un participante activo, Anakin - Tiró de la cintura de Anakin y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído -. Tenía muchas ganas de que me llenaras con tu semen, Alfa, para llevar a tu hijo.

Anakin gruñó, la lujuria brilló en sus ojos y lo acercó más por la cintura. Besó el mordisco de apareamiento de Obi-Wan y respiró hondo, como si el olor de su pareja lo calmara. Permanecieron abrazados, la cabeza de Obi-Wan descansando sobre el hombro de Anakin, balanceándose suavemente.

\- Por favor, come - dijo Anakin al oído de Obi-Wan -. Por lo menos intenta. No quiero que te desmayes frente a todos.

\- Nunca en mi vida me he desmayado - dijo Obi-Wan y tomó un sorbo de té. Esperó un minuto, sintiendo que se le acomodaba el estómago. Bebió el té lentamente, mordisqueando la tostada.

Anakin se vistió, mirándolo con atención. Le entregó su traje blanco y agitó la botella de vitamina frente a su cara.

\- No lo he olvidado, Anakin.

Tomar sus vitaminas y vestirse le llevó más tiempo de lo habitual, exhausto y con dolor de garganta como estaba. Anakin lo miró fijamente durante todo el camino por el ascensor.

Obi-Wan se frotó el estómago lentamente, respirando profundamente. Se sintió un poco mejor después de haber comido.

\- Si te sientes mal, vete - dijo Anakin mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la sala del trono -. Lo hago eso todo el tiempo.

Obi-Wan sonrió -. No lo dudo. No soy tan grosero.

Cuando entraron y se sentaron en los tronos, la habitación quedó en un silencio respetuoso, pero no el tipo de silencio que solían crear. La gente se había acostumbrado a ellos y las imágenes holográficas de ellos con Luke habían creado una especie de ola de simpatía por ellos: el público disfrutaba viendo a la familia real junta.

Obi-Wan se había sorprendido al ver las imágenes. Bail los había grabado no solo en una pose seria, sino también cuando se habían estado burlando el uno del otro; mostrando que había un afecto genuino entre ellos.

Una ola de mareo lo golpeó y discretamente se agarró al apoyabrazos del trono.

Anakin le lanzó una mirada y tomó su mano, apretándola con fuerza.

Vámonos a casa, sugirió. Esto puede esperar.

No puedo esconderme, Anakin. Puede que tengamos que anunciarlo antes.

Anakin frunció el ceño. No.

Un embarazo es difícil de ocultar, respondió Obi-Wan, resistiendo el impulso de frotarse el estómago. Si ya se tocaba a sí mismo a los dos meses, no sabía cómo iba a actuar cuando se volviera redondo como planeta.

No.

Obi-Wan se volvió para mirarlo.

Esto, el bebé, tú. Anakin luchó por encontrar las palabras. Así que abrió su lado del vínculo más completamente y envió una ola de emociones y pensamientos a Obi-Wan.

amor, proteccion, mi familia, mi compañero, mi hijo, proteger no mostrar haré nada proteger el nido, miedo, esconderb defender obi-wan, omega, cachorro, mío mío, mi bebé, mi compañero, vergüenza, mío

Obi-Wan se estremeció, apretando sus propios escudos. Era fácil perderse en la mente de Anakin. Lo que sintió su pareja no le sorprendió del todo, Anakin siempre había sido posesivo con lo que consideraba suyo.

¿R2-D2? Su droide  
¿Rex y la 501st? Sus clones  
¿Obi Wan? Su Maestro, no le permite tener otros aprendices o tener su atención enfocada en otros.

Obi-Wan siempre había visto rastros de esa posesividad a lo largo de la vida de Anakin y había tratado de hacer que se desapegara, pero fracasó. Una parte de él entendía por qué Anakin era así, había crecido como esclavo, ni siquiera era dueño de su propia vida, cualquier día podría haber sido el último con su madre. Su miedo al abandono estaba profundamente arraigado. Entonces, cada vez que tenía algo o se acercaba a alguien, inmediatamente usaba toda su energía en ellos, asegurándose de que nunca dejaran de prestarle atención o amor.

Anakin, Obi-Wan envió suavemente.

La posesividad de Anakin hacia él se había vuelto mayor ahora que estaban emparejados y casados. En la mente de Anakin, Obi-Wan era suyo. Así como Luke y su hijo por nacer. Y lo que era suyo, necesitaba protegerlo.

\- Emperador Kenobi.

Obi-Wan se giró para mirar a la multitud, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había estado mirando a su marido. La voz provenía de una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con una túnica verde. Era una twi'lek bajita de piel rosada, acompañada de tres figuras similares.

El embajador de Omega. Venían de una pequeña colonia en una de las lunas de Ryloth, pero lo habían contactado específicamente porque su colonia y sus habitantes eran supremacistas Omega.

\- Bienvenido a Coruscant, embajador - dijo Obi-Wan.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca antes se había dirigido a la multitud, ni nadie le había hablado directamente sin referirse primero a Anakin. El silencio en la habitación se sintió ensordecedor y rezó a la Fuerza para que no volviera a sentir náuseas.

La embajadora le inclinó la cabeza.

\- Venimos de lejos, Majestad Imperial. Venimos para unirnos al imperio. Un Omega en el trono, es lo correcto.

Un leve murmullo llenó la sala, pero el embajador no pareció inmutarse. Anakin no dijo nada, encorvado en su trono.

Si intentan secuestrarte y hacer que te unas a su culto Omega, te rescataré, dijo inútilmente.

Obi-Wan se puso de pie lentamente para no desencadenar otro mareo y la habitación se quedó en silencio. Bajó las escaleras, sintiéndose sumamente consciente de que todos lo estaban viendo. Los ojos de Anakin eran una marca sobre él.

Se detuvo ante el embajador y le indicó a ella y a su séquito que lo siguieran. Terminó usando la oficina de Anakin, ya que no tenía una propia.

La oficina del emperador, con sus paredes transparentes y falta de decoraciones, era tan ridícula como el gusto de Anakin por la decoración, o la falta de ella, según Obi-Wan, pero al menos el lugar era seguro y privado.

\- Emperador Kenobi, nos complace estar aquí hoy - dijo el embajador -. Soy Venya. Estamos muy felices de hablar con otro Omega.

Sintiéndose un poco perdido, Obi-Wan se sentó en la silla y asintió cortésmente. Le había dicho a Anakin una y otra vez que odiaba la política, pero aparentemente Venya y su equipo provenían de una colonia que había sido anti-imperio… hasta que se enteraron de que Obi-Wan se había casado con Anakin y gobernado junto a él.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecer algunos bocadillos? - preguntó Obi-Wan, tocando un botón del escritorio, convocando a un droide. No sabía cómo iba a comer algo sin vomitar. Su estómago se sentía apretado.

La embajadora asintió y luego hizo un gesto con la mano a sus compañeras.

\- Todos somos Omegas, como puede ver. La mayoría de las personas en nuestro hogar lo son. Somos superiores a los demás.

\- Embajadora Venya, me intrigaron sus costumbres y su mundo - respondió Obi-Wan recostándose y resistiendo la tentación de poner las manos sobre su vientre -. Coruscant es un lugar progresista, pero nunca me he encontrado con uno en el que los Omegas fueran los únicos líderes.

Ella sonrió y su lekkus se contrajo.

\- Nos liberamos hace décadas, todavía nos emparejamos con los Alfas, pero ellos no gobiernan ni deciden, solo nosotros - asintieron sus compañeros -. Queremos prometer una alianza con usted, con un gobernante Omega, con el imperio. Creemos que liderará bien.

Obi-Wan les sirvió té y les ofreció delicias, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. ¿Alianza con él? La gente promete alianza con el emperador todo el tiempo, pero siempre se referían a Anakin, no a él. A pesar de su título, solo era el consorte.

La vista de la comida hizo que su estómago se retorciera incómodo, por lo que solo tomó un sorbo de té. El sabor fue espantoso. Este no era el té caro que Anakin le dio.

\- Embajadora, me halaga su propuesta. Estaríamos más que dispuestos a darle la bienvenida al imperio. Sin embargo, no soy la máxima autoridad aquí, mi compañero sí lo es. Lo aconsejo y apoyo, pero no tomo las decisiones definitivas - respiró para estabilizarse -. Puedo asegurarles que sus intereses y los de todos los Omegas están siendo atendidos.

\- ¿Por ti? - Venya negó con la cabeza -. Podrías tomar el poder, por ti mismo. Sería visto con aprobación por nuestra gente, es el camino en nuestro hogar - Se puso de pie y Obi-Wan la imitó -. Si quieres el trono, te apoyaremos. Podríamos mantenerte a salvo.

¿Ella acaba de decir que lo ayudarían si intentaba matar a Anakin?

¿Que es tan gracioso? preguntó Anakin. ¿Están tratando de convencerte de que te unas a ellos y vivas en su paraíso Omega?

Todo lo contrario , respondió Obi-Wan.

El lekkus de Venya se movió de nuevo.

\- Piénselo, emperador Kenobi. Su hijo por nacer estaría a salvo, su hijo adoptivo estaría a salvo.

Obi-Wan se quedó paralizado y parpadeó.

\- ¿Perdón?

Venya les indicó a sus compañeros que salieran de la habitación y ellos lo hicieron, alejándose en silencio.

\- Sí - lo miró -. Sabes que estás embarazado, ¿no? Cuando vives con Omegas, instantáneamente sabes cuándo están esperando. Podríamos protegerte, los omegas son preciosos, somos importantes. No lastimamos a los niños.

La necesidad de cubrir su estómago era abrumadora, sus instintos le decían que mintiera y se protegiera a sí mismo y a su cachorro.

¿Qué? ¿Que pasó? preguntó Anakin de nuevo en un tono tenso. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Embajadora, creo que está bastante equivocado con respecto a mis intenciones y presumo que sabe mucho sobre mi cuerpo - dijo Obi-Wan con calma en un tono uniforme -. No planeo asesinar a mi pareja y mi marido y tal vez escuché mal usted, claramente no ha sugerido regicidio, ¿verdad? - dio una pequeña sonrisa -. También tengo un gran aprecio por nuestro género secundario, y me alegro de que compartamos eso. Espero que usted y su gente se unan formalmente a nosotros - Se sentó y miró hacia otro lado, un claro despido.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un siseo, tembló, frotándose el estómago en círculos.

Obi-Wan, si no respondes...

Ella lo sabe, Anakin , dijo en voz baja, respirando profundamente, sabía que estaba embarazado. Y ella sugirió que te asesinara por el trono.

La rabia y la preocupación de Anakin atravesaron el vínculo.

¿Ella qué? ¿Te amenazó? Ya voy, ella está muerta

Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera aclarar, Anakin cortó la conexión. Esto era todo lo que temía Anakin; alguien poniendo a Obi-Wan en peligro.

Las náuseas volvieron a golpear, y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando, agarrando la mesa con la mano.

La puerta se abrió y una figura se arrodilló frente a él. ¿Cómo había llegado Anakin allí tan rápido? ¿Había corrido? La idea de Anakin corriendo por los pasillos del Palacio con su ridícula capa le hizo querer sonreír, pero en cambio se tapó la boca con la mano.

Anakin lo tocó con manos temblorosas, revisando su cuerpo en busca de heridas. Usó su firma de la Fuerza para empujarlo suavemente, gruñendo en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué te hizo ella? - susurró, y sus ojos se tornaron dorados por un momento -. ¿qué dijo ella? No tengas miedo, Obi-Wan, ella no te hará daño ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé, te lo prometo.

La Fuerza tembló, imbuida de las oscuras emociones de Anakin. Una taza comenzó a temblar en la mesa y Obi-Wan trató de calmarse, de calmar a su pareja.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma de su pareja. Dejó caer su mano y agarró la cara de Anakin -. No tengo miedo, Anakin, solo tengo náuseas - dijo con una mueca de dolor -. No confían en los Alfas y me sugirieron que ocupara tu lugar, asegurándome de que Luke y el cachorro estuvieran a salvo.

Anakin le dio un suave beso, agarrándolo del rostro con ambas manos. El temblor se detuvo y Obi-Wan respiró con más facilidad cuanto más lo besaba su pareja, las náuseas desaparecieron lentamente.

\- No hay lugar más seguro para ti que a mi lado - susurró Anakin, todavía gruñendo -. Hay que detenerla, podría decírselo a alguien.

Obi-Wan sintió ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Con cuidado se puso de rodillas para abrazar el cuello de Anakin, inhalando el reconfortante aroma de su Alfa, un aroma en el que estaba acostumbrado a apoyarse cada vez que se sentía deprimido.

Anakin le acarició la parte superior de la cabeza y le frotó el estómago con ternura.

\- ¿No te preocupa que te quieran muerto? - preguntó Obi-Wan contra su cuello, suspirando cuando sintió que las náuseas disminuían -. Aunque le di algunas palabras fuertes.

Anakin se rió y volvió a acariciar el estómago de Obi-Wan.

\- Me hubiera encantado verlos ser sermoneados por el gran Obi-Wan Kenobi - ayudó suavemente a Obi-Wan a levantarse y se inclinó para besar su estómago -. Y no serían las primeras personas en quererme muerto.

Obi-Wan frunció los labios. Anakin tenía razón, siempre tendrían enemigos.

\- No la mates. No tengo que recordarte que ellos de hecho quieren unirse a ti - dijo Obi-Wan tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia la puerta -. Y debes controlar tus emociones, Anakin, lo sabes.

Anakin había hecho un progreso impresionante, pero aún tendría momentos en los que sus emociones lo vencerían, alimentando la oscuridad en él.

\- Lo sé, Obi-Wan. Lo intento, pero si alguien te amenaza, no jugaré bien.

Anakin tiró de su mano y lo hizo girar con cuidado, agarrándolo contra su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza y besó a Obi-Wan, con la lengua buscando entrar en sus labios.

Una cálida sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Obi-Wan, haciéndolo gemir débilmente. Ya no se sentía enfermo, movió sus labios lentamente, pellizcando suavemente el labio inferior de Anakin. Antes de que pudieran llegar más lejos, se separó de su pareja.

\- Creo que podríamos continuar con esto en otro lugar - dijo, alisando su ropa y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Anakin sonrió y soltó un gruñido complacido, acercándolo a él.

\- Si. Me alegro de que mis besos sean una forma de curar tus náuseas matutinas.

Obi-Wan resopló y se inclinó contra él. Quizás el toque de Anakin estaba curando.


	19. Chapter 19

Casi tres meses de embarazo

Obi-Wan estiró el cuello, tratando de ver el final de la estatua. El sol dificultaba verlo correctamente y la estatua era bastante grande, pero lo intentó.

Su visión se volvió borrosa por un momento, y apretó su agarre en el brazo de Anakin.

Anakin lo notó de inmediato y se tensó debajo de él.

Estoy bien, envió a Obi-Wan, tomando aliento.

Él lo estaba. El mareo a veces solo lo golpeaba durante unos segundos.

Anakin volvió la cabeza para sonreírle mientras el escultor seguía hablando sobre el proceso de hacer la estatua.

No te muevas así , envió Anakin, manteniendo exteriormente la sonrisa y la postura perfecta, no hagas movimientos bruscos.

Conozco mis límites, dijo Obi-Wan.

No había nada extraño en levantar la cabeza para mirar la gigantesca estatua del emperador recién inaugurada, pero Obi-Wan entendió lo que quería decir.

Querían mantener el embarazo oculto el mayor tiempo posible, y si se desmayaba o vomitaba justo en la entrada del Palacio Imperial, donde decenas de holocámaras los apuntaban, el secreto se revelaría en segundos.

Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa y escuchó algunos murmullos de la multitud cerca de ellos. Su mano libre le picaba con la urgencia de tocar su vientre.

Sabía que aún no estaba mostrando, pero a veces juraba que podía sentir una ligera curva sobre su estómago, una indicación del crecimiento de su cachorro.

Miró a la multitud reunida. La mayoría de ellos políticos y sus familias. Mientras que la inauguración en sí se transmitía para todos, la reunión y su fiesta posterior estaban reservadas solo para aquellos en las filas más altas.

Vio la parte superior de dos montrals familiares y Ahsoka lo saludó con la mano, casi tragada por la multitud. Mantuvo la sonrisa. Que piensen que fue para ellos.

¿Quieres sentarte? preguntó Anakin mientras Bail se acercaba al escultor.

No, dijo Obi-Wan.

Bail pronunció un largo discurso, luego la estatua fue descubierta y luego se invitó a la escultora a contar el largo proceso de creación de la estatua con sus propias manos.

Era humana y tan joven que ni siquiera se había presentado todavía. Una especie de prodigio que había tenido la suerte de ser elegido para la tarea de inmortalizar al emperador.

Obi-Wan calculó que llevaba de pie al menos dos horas. Y su día recién comenzaba.

Una leve brisa agitó el borde de su túnica blanca, un día perfecto y soleado en el planeta. Hacía tanto calor que llevaba mangas cortas.

Anakin había dicho que nadie miraría la estatua porque todos estarían concentrados en sus brazos expuestos y Obi-Wan tuvo que reírse de lo absurdo de las palabras de su pareja.

Como era de esperar, Anakin vestía de negro. Pero había elegido una combinación de camisa y pantalón, no una túnica como él.

Obi-Wan había sentido que iba a pasar la mayor parte de su embarazo vistiendo nada más que ropa holgada. El que llevaba en ese momento estaba ceñido a la cintura y nuevamente se preguntó si alguien podría mirarlo y saber simplemente que estaba embarazado.

Sintió la firma de la Fuerza de Anakin tocarlo suavemente, buscando también la de su cachorro. Simplemente tocándolos, asegurándose de que estaban bien.

Los dos, más Bail, estaban parados en la base de la estatua y habían estado así por un tiempo. Anakin insistió en ser sobreprotector con él y Obi-Wan lo permitió, sabiendo que calmó a su pareja y sus miedos.

Volvió a mirar la estatua, tallada en un material negro que brillaba bajo el sol de la mañana.

La estatua se parecía a Anakin. El emperador tallado vestía su famoso traje, incluido el sable de luz. De pie con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados a la espalda, la larga capa ondeando en un viento invisible.

Vigilando la entrada del Palacio con su expresión estoica.

Obi-Wan volvió a mirar cuidadosamente hacia arriba, tratando de no marearse. Imaginó que casi podía ver el Templo Jedi vacío desde donde estaba parado.

¿Crees que han incluido mi anillo de matrimonio? preguntó Anakin cuando Bail se acercó a ellos nuevamente.

Obi-Wan parpadeó. No lo he notado.

Le estaban dando la espalda a la estatua y sería de mala educación simplemente mirar debajo de la capa.

Será mejor que lo haya hecho, respondió Anakin mirándolo de nuevo. Quiero que todos sepan que estoy cautivado. Además, ¿por qué no te obligó a ti también?

Estas cosas llevan tiempo, Anakin , Obi-Wan le sonrió a Bail que estaba cerca de él, estoy seguro de que alguien lo hará algún día.

Le gustó la idea de que estuvieran de pie en la entrada del Palacio, los dos protegiéndolo. El equipo que protege su interior.

\- Quizás al Emperador le gustaría decir algunas palabras - dijo Bail y todos se volvieron expectantes para mirarlos.

Anakin se tensó de nuevo pero se enderezó. No dijo nada y el único sonido fue el leve zumbido de las holocámaras, la respiración contenida de la multitud.

No preparaste nada , envió a Obi-Wan de repente. ¡Anakin!

Yo no... dijo Organa... Anakin miró la estatua y fingió pensar, pero Obi-Wan sintió su pánico.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo y sonrió, palmeando el brazo que sostenía.

\- Creo - dijo en voz alta y clara, y sintió la mirada de todos moverse hacia él -. Que mi amado compañero se ha quedado sin habla por una interpretación tan perfecta de su figura - inclinó la cabeza en la dirección de la escultora y ella se sonrojó -. Este excelente ejemplo de habilidades es más de lo que anticipamos y estamos más que honrados de mostrarlo aquí.

\- Gracias, Su Majestad Imperial - dijo la escultora, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

\- Sí - dijo Anakin en tono serio -. Me veo bien.

Hubo algunas risas y luego todos los que estaban allí comenzaron a aplaudir. Incluso Bail pareció aliviado de que todo hubiera ido bien.

Eres un salvavidas , dijo Anakin en voz baja, deberías ser el que está allá arriba, con una estatua propia.

Bail les indicó que entraran en el Palacio, pero Obi-Wan los guió para que dieran una última mirada de evaluación a la estatua, caminando alrededor de ella.

Yo pienso y tú actúas, ¿no era ese el plan? lo que siempre hacemos respondió Obi-Wan, mirando discretamente debajo de la capa de la estatua.

Anakin se rió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Obi-Wan se sintió atraído contra el pecho de su pareja y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Si los políticos pensaban que era indecente que los emperadores se besaran en público, no le importaba mucho. Le gustaba besar a Anakin, y esto era completamente casto comparado con las cosas que hacían.

Las únicas instrucciones que les había dado Bail habían sido actuar con naturalidad y parecer lo más interesado posible en lo que estaba sucediendo. Y para Anakin, actuar naturalmente significaba ser cariñoso con él.

Las náuseas subieron a su garganta y se separó de su pareja, siguiendo a Bail y al interior del Palacio.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo y apretó la mano en un puño, luchando contra cada instinto de tocar su estómago.

\- Ha ido bastante bien - dijo Bail, examinando su datapad. Asintió y los guió a una habitación privada en el piso más bajo -. Los titulares ya parecen positivos.

La habitación era pequeña, pero tenía dos sofás largos y una mesa pequeña con bebidas. Vio dos puertas adicionales y dos cajas gigantes sobre uno de los sofás.

Obi-Wan generalmente trataba de no pensar en lo que los demás pensaban de él, pero sabía que su imagen importaba, así que también asintió.

\- ¿Y la fiesta? - preguntó Anakin, guiándolo hasta el asiento.

Obi-Wan se sentó y dio un largo suspiro de alivio que no pudo ocultar. Anakin le entrecerró los ojos.

Dijiste que no estabas cansado , envió acusadoramente.

\- Eso comenzará en una hora - respondió Bail, sin siquiera mirarlos. Siempre eficiente, siempre enfocado -. Esas son sus capas. Puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo y cuando estés listo, estaremos en la sala de oro.

\- Gracias, Bail - dijo Obi-Wan, todavía sintiendo náuseas -. Por todo.

\- Es mi trabajo - le recordó Bail, pero sonrió -. Relájate un poco. ¿Estás seguro de que el príncipe no vendrá?

\- Si - respondieron Anakin y Obi-Wan simultáneamente.

Bail arqueó las cejas -. Bien.

Bail los dejó solos después de darles una mirada prolongada y Obi-Wan finalmente pudo poner una mano sobre su estómago, frotándolo en pequeños círculos. ¿Ya se estaba mostrando? Obviamente, no aparecería simplemente, pero casi deseaba que lo hiciera.

Anakin revisó rápidamente las puertas y luego se sentó junto a él, observando la mano.

\- ¿Que necesitas? - preguntó casi sin aliento -. ¿Agua? ¿Un repaso? Aquí hay uno. Si no, podríamos volver a nuestro piso o... 

\- Solo te necesito a ti - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, y tomó la mano de su compañero, colocándola sobre su estómago.

\- Y siempre me tendrás - respondió Anakin con ojos azules solemnes.

Anakin comenzó a masajear el estómago lentamente, y la tensión en su cuerpo se desvaneció. La túnica que llevaba Obi-Wan era fina y esponjosa, añadiendo una capa extra de suavidad a la caricia.

Obi-Wan sabía que si fuera por Anakin, él estaría en su nido, sin hacer nada más que relajarse y ser mimado.

Que Anakin lo quería a salvo y relajado, que sintiera crecer a su bebé y supiera que nada les iba a pasar a ninguno de los dos.

Se inclinó hasta que estuvo descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Anakin, inhalando el aroma de su pareja. No sabía si era porque era el aroma de su Alfa, o porque su cuerpo reconocía que había sido este Alfa en particular el que había creado al bebé dentro de él, pero el aroma de Anakin siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin y desnudó su cuello para que su Omega pudiera olerlo correctamente -. ¿Estás seguro de que no estás cansado?

\- Me gustaría quedarme aquí por un tiempo - confesó Obi-Wan con un suspiro, cerrando sus labios tiernamente sobre la mordida de apareamiento de Anakin -. No podremos sentarnos cuando comience la fiesta.

\- Al menos Luke no va a venir - murmuró Anakin y lo acercó más por la cintura, sin dejar de tocar el vientre.

Luke había llorado cuando le dijeron que no podía ir con ellos, que era una cosa de adultos y que tenía que quedarse con Evie. Su mano se aferró a la túnica de Obi-Wan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Obi-Wan casi se rompió, pero luego recordó que había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Anakin cuando quería algo muchas veces, y había sido capaz de recuperarse rápidamente. 

Le había mostrado a Luke un juguete nuevo, una pequeña pantalla diseñada para niños y había reproducido un video sobre un grupo de gatos que podían volar y visitar otros planetas, y Luke se había olvidado rápidamente de que sus padres se iban a ir por un tiempo.

\- Tenía un anillo - dijo Obi-Wan, relajándose contra su pareja. Acarició el cuello expuesto, el Alfa que olía a él.

\- ¿Qué? - Anakin movió sus manos sin prisa, presionando sus almohadillas en el estómago de Obi-Wan con cuidado.

\- La estatua. Lo que preguntaste.

Anakin sonrió y detuvo su masaje por un momento.

\- ¿Crees que también tiene un mordisco de apareamiento?

Obi-Wan lo besó, simplemente presionando contra él durante un largo segundo. La idea de que su Alfa quería que todos supieran que lo habían tomado...

\- Es difícil de ver con el traje - susurró Obi-Wan, acercándose a él -. Pero se parece a ti, así que es posible.

Anakin gruñó y detuvo sus manos.

\- ¿Crees que se ve bien?

Obi-Wan sonrió, relajándose contra el asiento acolchado. Puso su mano sobre la de Anakin, la calidez y el placer de su toque lo tranquilizaron, su malestar se desvaneció.

\- No estés celoso de tu propia estatura, Anakin - resopló -. ¿cómo reaccionarás cuando me hagan una estatua?

Anakin se tensó y casi apartó las manos.

\- No. Ninguna estatua tuya - sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño -. Todos te comerán con los ojos. Y soy el único que puede hacer eso.

Obi-Wan resopló de nuevo. Solo Anakin estaría celoso de los objetos inanimados.

Anakin miró sus manos y su expresión se suavizó.

\- Espero que tengas una gran barriga - dijo, mirando a Obi-Wan a los ojos -. Una que sea grande y redonda y que todos puedan mirarte y simplemente saber que estás embarazado, que te he embarazado.

Envió una ola de lujuria y pura intensidad a través del vínculo y Obi-Wan gimió.

\- Anakin - cerró los ojos y sintió que los labios lo besaban en los párpados -. Yo también quiero eso.

Sintió la sonrisa de Anakin contra su mejilla y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, la presión sobre su estómago había desaparecido al igual que el calor corporal de Anakin.

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Anakin arrodillado frente a él, empujando con cuidado la túnica blanca sobre sus caderas. Una mano mecánica se instaló entre sus piernas desnudas, abriéndolas.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan se acercó al borde del sofá, abriendo las piernas correctamente. La vista de su Alfa y el calor en sus ojos lo hicieron casi gemir de nuevo -. La fiesta.

\- Somos los emperadores - respondió Anakin, bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones y revelando su erección. Miró la ropa interior de Obi-Wan y luego mordió la polla vestida que ya estaba humedeciendo la tela -. Podemos ir de todas formas tarde.

Obi-Wan gimió, tratando de cerrar las piernas pero Anakin permaneció inmóvil, cerrando los labios sobre la tela y chupándolo.

De hecho, podrían no aparecer en absoluto y nadie diría nada, pero Obi-Wan quería seguir las reglas.

Aparecería probablemente sudado y oliendo como si hubieran sido bastante íntimos, pero...

Anakin movió su boca para besar suavemente sobre un mordisco de amor en uno de los muslos de Obi-Wan, manteniendo contacto visual con el ruborizado Omega frente a él y cualquier duda que Obi-Wan hubiera salido volando de su mente.

Se quitó la ropa interior y se quitó la túnica por completo en un esfuerzo por no arrugarla. Acercándose a su pareja, ubicó su costado inferior cerca de la boca de Anakin.

\- Está bien - dijo Obi-Wan, sintiendo ya una humedad en su entrada. Arqueó la espalda, una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá y la otra -sólo porque sabía que a Anakin le gustaba- colocada sobre su estómago.

Anakin gruñó y presionó su boca sobre el agujero resbaladizo, dando un amplio deslizamiento de su lengua sobre su entrada, probando cuán resbaladizo estaba.

\- Todavía abierto desde esta mañana - murmuró entre lamidas, abriendo sus propias piernas para dar más espacio a su polla rígida -. Todavía sabes a mí.

\- Sí - dijo Obi-Wan y movió la mano para tocar su propia polla -. Sí.

La lengua de Anakin entró en él, empujando más allá de su apretado borde de músculos y Obi-Wan casi lloró.

Sabía que eran las hormonas del embarazo, pero todo lo que hacían ahora se sentía más intenso, profundo. Cada toque, beso y embestida de su acto amoroso lo dejaba temblando e incapaz de hacer nada más que gemir.

La lengua estaba húmeda y tibia y seguía acariciando su agujero pulsante, recogiendo la mancha y limpiándola solo para encontrar aún más.

Obi-Wan volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de acercarse, agarrando el cabello de Anakin como apoyo.

Anakin gruñó y el sonido viajó por su boca hasta que Obi-Wan sintió que él también estaba casi vibrando. El aroma de la excitación y la felicidad de Alfa asaltando su nariz, el aroma de su Alfa estaba complacido.

Sabes diferente , envió a Anakin, dale lamidas cortas sobre su agujero de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? - Obi-Wan se aferró a él. Anakin no parecía particularmente preocupado por lo que había dicho. Su polla palpitaba, roja y enojada. La de Anakin tenía el mismo aspecto y casi le rogó a su pareja que lo tomara correctamente.

Anakin se apartó, su boca brillante y roja. Comenzó a acariciar su propia polla rápidamente, sin ningún ritmo o técnica real.

\- Más dulce. Mejor. No sé, me hace... - jadeó, una gota de líquido preseminal casi cae al suelo -. Me dan ganas de tirarte al suelo y hacerte un nudo. Me vuelve loco. Tienes un sabor reclamado, como si lo estuvieras llevando. Llevando a mi bebé, el que te Di cuando te jodí.

Obi-Wan gimió y casi lo golpea con la rodilla.

\- Eso no es biológicamente posible - jadeó y trató de mover un dedo para ponerlo en él, pero Anakin lo detuvo agarrándolo por la muñeca.

Anakin lo dejó ir solo para agarrarlo por la cintura, colocando los muslos de Obi-Wan sobre sus hombros.

Lo es , respondió obstinadamente.

Y una vez más comenzó a deslizar su lengua dentro y fuera de la entrada de Obi-Wan como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin apartar los ojos de los de su pareja.

Obi-Wan intentó acompañar el movimiento, acariciándose a sí mismo, pero su cuerpo se sentía inactivo. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho esa mañana para verse bien, se fue.

Se movió en el asiento y luego se detuvo, haciendo una mueca. Anakin lo soltó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te lastimé? - se levantó en un segundo, su polla goteando se balanceaba -. Obi Wan.

\- No, mi espalda - Obi-Wan hizo una mueca de nuevo, frotándose la base de su columna. Colocó la otra mano sobre su estómago -. Era la posición.

Anakin lo miró fijamente, por la forma en que se tocaba el estómago. Dio un paso atrás.

\- Anakin -dijo Obi-Wan en tono firme-. Estoy bien. El bebé está bien.

Anakin entendió que podían ser íntimos y que no lastimaría al bebé, pero siempre mantuvo su mirada atenta en él, su habitual protección presente.

Obi-Wan se giró en su asiento hasta que estuvo acostado de espaldas, su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso. Anakin se movió casi vacilante, sin dejar de mirar su estómago.

\- Yo... - Los hombros de Anakin se hundieron, y miró al suelo -. Lo siento, lo arruiné. Sé que me preocupo mucho.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano para que Anakin la tomara.

\- Un poco de preocupación está bien, pero no cuando te consume y es todo en lo que piensas. Y sé que hay posiciones que no debería hacer. No estoy enojado, mi amor - susurró, acariciando el duro material de la mano mecánica de Anakin -. No me importa nuestro hacer el amor si tu mente está en otra parte.

Anakin frunció el ceño pero se acercó más y se instaló entre las piernas abiertas de Obi-Wan. Ambos estaban todavía excitados, pero Obi-Wan esperó.

\- Estoy tratando de no reaccionar de forma exagerada y pensar lo peor - dijo Anakin suavemente, arrodillándose en el sofá y colocando los muslos de Obi-Wan alrededor de él una vez más -. Pero ya lo sabes.

Obi-Wan levantó una ceja, frotándose casi distraídamente su propio estómago.

\- Lo sé - respondió -. Y pensé que yo era el que pensaba demasiado en la relación - agregó secamente.

Quería la franqueza de Anakin, pero sabía que no podía forzarla. Solo podía ser paciente y ofrecer su apoyo y consejo si era necesario.

\- Tal vez creo que a veces - sonrió Anakin, su solemnidad había desaparecido. Siempre era asombroso lo rápido que cambiaba de humor.

Tomó su miembro todavía erecto con una mano y colocó la otra en el hueso de la cadera de Obi-Wan, entrando en él lenta y profundamente hasta que estuvo cómodamente acurrucado dentro de su pareja.

Obi-Wan gimió, sintiendo la polla dentro de él golpear cada punto que lo debilitaba. La presión y la longitud siempre se sintieron exquisitas, como si la polla de Anakin hubiera sido construida para su propio placer personal.

\- Sin nudos - dijo Obi-Wan entre gemidos, acariciándose a sí mismo. Le empezaron a temblar las piernas y estaba seguro de que el sudor le pegaba a la tela del sofá -. Tenemos deberes.

Anakin se rió y se dobló hasta que le dio un beso en el vientre a Obi-Wan.

Una vez que sintió que Obi-Wan ya no se sentía incómodo, Anakin comenzó a golpearlo en serio, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que el único sonido fueron sus gemidos y el vago ruido del sofá al ser arrastrado por el suelo.

A pesar de la interrupción anterior, Anakin dio un fuerte empujón final y entró dentro de él. Obi-Wan gimió cuando sintió la semilla dentro de él, tan abundante, tan familiar.

Agarró su propia erección y se corrió por todo su estómago con un débil gemido.

Anakin permaneció dentro de él, simplemente mirándolo. Respiró ruidosamente, sonriendo de nuevo.

\- No puedo creer que lleguemos tarde solo porque querías que te follaran.

\- Yo- Obi-Wan intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón y respirar normalmente. Miró la puerta cerrada y luego a su pareja -. Muy bien, tal vez fue mi culpa. Pero estoy perdonado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres mi compañero? - preguntó Anakin, sacando y recogiendo con cuidado los fluidos combinados que seguían saliendo de Obi-Wan. Se lamió los dedos con fuerza.

Obi-Wan trató de ignorar cómo esa vista hizo que el calor ardiera en su cuerpo.

\- Eso, y porque estoy embarazado - se puso de pie, sintiendo las secuelas del orgasmo en su cuerpo. Se estiró con cuidado, más relajado y calmado.

\- Dilo de nuevo - Anakin caminó tan cerca de él que casi se chocan entre sí -. Otra vez, Omega.

\- ¿Que estoy perdonado? - preguntó Obi-Wan, entrando por la primera puerta y complacido de descubrir que era un repaso que tenía toallas limpias. Se secó el cuerpo y se lavó la cara roja.

\- No -Anakin apareció detrás de él, agarrándolo por la cintura y tirándolo más cerca. Él gruñó bajo -. Lo otro. De nuevo.

Obi-Wan dejó caer la toalla y se giró, tragando saliva cuando notó la mirada oscura en los ojos de Anakin.

\- Estoy embarazado - dijo en voz baja. Se movió hasta que su pecho tocó el de Anakin, casi deseando que ya pareciera embarazado solo para mostrar su vientre a su pareja -. Estoy embarazado. 

Anakin apretó sus frentes juntas, suspirando.

\- Embarazado - repitió y volvió a colocar la mano sobre el estómago de Obi-Wan -. Mi compañero embarazado, mi Omega embarazado, mi Obi-Wan embarazado.

Obi-Wan hizo un ruido suave y no se resistió a sus instintos Omega que le dijeron que tocara su Alfa. Así que puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anakin.

\- Anakin - susurró, frotándose contra él.

Disfrutaba de la intimidad de solo ellos, de los fuertes y amorosos brazos de su Alfa. De ser atendido, querido.

\- Lo sé, yo también te amo - respondió Anakin, besando la frente de Obi-Wan.

Lo dejó ir casi de mala gana.

Obi-Wan se enderezó, notó que estaba desnudo e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar. Se vistió de nuevo y regresó a la habitación, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

Se trasladó al otro sofá donde esperaban las dos cajas apiladas.

\- Espera, no lo hagas - Anakin casi corrió a su lado, ya su ropa parecía arreglada -. Yo la levantaré.

\- No son tan pesados - dijo Obi-Wan, pero cuando trató de agarrar el primero, lo encontró más pesado de lo esperado. Parpadeó y, en su conmoción, Anakin apartó las cajas de él -. ¿Qué tipo de capas son esas?

\- No más levantar cosas pesadas para ti - advirtió Anakin y dejó caer las cajas sobre el sofá, tirando las tapas -. Le diré a Evie que no te deje hacerlo. No es bueno para el bebé.

\- Lo sé - respondió Obi-Wan, acercándose a él y mirando dentro de la caja. Estaba casi cegado por la chispa que venía del interior. Pasó la mano por las diminutas piedras preciosas cosidas. ¿Su capa?

Anakin abrió la otra caja, una tela oscura tan negra que parecía tragarse la luz.

Su capa de hecho. Dejando el vaso, Obi-Wan lo agarró con ambas manos, la pesada tela se derramó por el suelo, brillando en la poca luz.

\- Tú... - Obi-Wan lo tocó, las uñas golpeando las piedras -. ¿Hiciste esto por mí?

Anakin se puso rápidamente su propia capa, la tela era más ligera. Cuando se volvió, fue como si llevara un agujero negro en la espalda.

\- Te queda - Anakin tomó la capa de sus manos y la colocó sobre sus hombros, la capa pesada y sólida sobre él -. Una brillante para la cosa más brillante de mi vida, mi hermoso Obi-Wan.

\- Sí, déjame que me de la palabra -bufó Obi-Wan, volviéndose lentamente. Miró hacia atrás, una cascada de brillo detrás de él.

Se movió, ajustando su cuerpo y postura al peso adicional. No era tan voluminoso como esperaba.

Respiró hondo y se centró en la siguiente tarea.

Anakin le ofreció el brazo como esa mañana y Obi-Wan lo tomó.

Caminaron lentamente a través de la otra puerta y por un pasillo largo, privado para no tener que mezclarse con los demás.

Obi-Wan le dio a su vientre un último masaje y asintió con la cabeza a Anakin cuando se detuvieron frente a un par de elaboradas puertas doradas.

\- Espero que no sea del todo evidente lo que hemos estado haciendo - Obi-Wan extendió cuidadosamente su capa.

\- Siempre hueles como yo - dijo Anakin en un tono presumido -. Así que no, no será evidente.

Se inclinó para besar el mordisco de apareamiento de Obi-Wan.

La puerta, de esas que tenían que abrirse manualmente, se ensanchó para revelar una habitación circular e iluminada llena de gente.

Los Emperadores entraron en la habitación, y la multitud se quedó en silencio.

Estaba claro por qué la habitación se llamaba habitación dorada. Dondequiera que volviera la cabeza, Obi-Wan solo podía ver el oro. Cuadros de oro, adornos de oro en la pared, figuras de oro en el suelo.

El sol que venía del exterior se reflejaba en su capa y se preguntó a cuántas personas estaba cegando sin saberlo.

Pero cuando miró más de cerca y usó la Fuerza, no encontró odio ni desdén. Solo asombro.

Eres hermoso, envió Anakin mirándolo.

Obi-Wan podría haberse perdido en la profundidad del amor y la devoción que encontró en esos ojos. Sonrió y miró hacia otro lado casi con timidez.

Por momentos, se sentía como un sueño que él estuviera allí, emparejado y casado, con un bebé dentro de él. Amado.

Todas las cosas en las que había crecido creyendo que no eran para él. Todas las cosas a las que nunca quiso renunciar.

Se detuvieron en el centro de la habitación, donde esperaba Bail. Un droide se les acercó con una bandeja que contenía dos vasos delgados llenos de un líquido transparente.

Obi-Wan tomó uno y notó que todos los demás también tenían uno.

No lo hagas, envió Anakin bruscamente. Espere. Tiene alcohol.

\- ¡Por el Emperador! - alguien gritó, cortando cualquier discurso que Bail hubiera preparado.

La multitud se rió y una vez más, Obi-Wan encontró a Ahsoka entre la multitud, un poco perdida si su expresión era algo por lo que pasar. Ella había aceptado venir, pero claramente se sentía fuera de lugar.

Solo tomaré un sorbo, respondió Obi-Wan con calma. Se necesitará más que eso para causar daños.

Anakin no dijo nada y luego se levantaron los vasos, todos mirándolos.

\- ¡Por el Emperador Consorte! - añadió otra voz, y Obi-Wan supo que pertenecía a otro Omega como él.

Confío en ti, dijo Anakin seriamente, sé que nunca lastimarías a nuestro cachorro.

Su firma de la Fuerza se extendió y Obi-Wan sintió que lo tocaba de nuevo, se movía hacia la parte inferior del estómago y luego se movía hacia el cristal.

Sintiendo el veneno, supuso. Habían usado la Fuerza muchas veces para encontrar peligro y claramente Anakin no encontró nada porque la música comenzó a sonar y todos bebieron.

Obi-Wan tomó solo un sorbo, dejando que el líquido fuerte y amargo se asentara en su boca. El sabor casi le provocó arcadas y Anakin le dio un pequeño beso en la boca para tapar su reacción.

Se inclinó contra su pareja por un segundo y luego compartió una mirada con Bail. Arrastró a Anakin a un lado y la fiesta se volvió más desorganizada, todos los miraban, pero más relajados.

Anakin se apoyó contra una columna y lo agarró por la cadera, manteniéndolo siempre cerca. Obi-Wan dejó su vaso en la bandeja de un androide servidor que pasaba.

Nadie se les acercó. Sabía que solo él y Anakin podían acercarse a los demás, algo sobre rango y prestigio.

Un pulgar se frotó el hueso de la cadera con cuidado y Obi-Wan volvió a mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no quería estar allí.

Quería estar en su piso, con Luke, con los hololibros que había traído del Templo. Quería borrar la falsa sonrisa que mantenía en todo momento.

Se permitió sentir todas esas cosas y luego las soltó.

Un par de twi'leks comenzaron a bailar, en un tono rápido y alegre.

Vio a Ahsoka de nuevo y la presión en su cadera desapareció, Anakin entendió lo que quería hacer.

La encontraron a mitad de camino, aún dando espacio a quienes quisieran bailar. El reflejo de la capa casi lo deslumbró y juró no volver a usar algo tan llamativo y ridículo.

\- Oye - dijo -. Ah, lo siento, ¿eh emperador?

Llevaba un traje morado que, aunque estaba limpio, no se veía muy de moda en comparación con la ropa que usaban todos a su alrededor.

Ahsoka le había dicho que su vida era bastante modesta en los niveles más bajos y que no, no necesitaba créditos ni ayuda, que su trabajo como mecánica era suficiente. Obi-Wan había dejado en claro que siempre la ayudarían si quería.

\- Oh, está bien - Obi-Wan a la ligera -. No te cortaré la cabeza después de una falta de modales tan atroz.

Ella sonrió y él se lo devolvió, sabiendo que todos debían haberse preguntado quién era ella, para acercarse a él con tanta indiferencia y no provocar los celos del Emperador.

\- Mee alegro de que hayas venido - dijo más seriamente -. Sé que es difícil para ti.

Ella asintió - Al menos hay comida gratis.

Obi-Wan luchó contra el impulso de jadear. Ella y Anakin eran muy similares a veces.

\- Pero he pensado en lo que preguntaste - dijo Ahsoka, frunciendo el ceño -. Y voy a ir contigo. Para enviar la señal.

\- Gracias - respondió Obi-Wan, tocando su brazo por un momento. Él había conocido la enormidad de lo que estaba pidiendo cuando le pidió que lo acompañara al Templo y le enviara la baliza nuevamente.

Ella asintió y miró por encima de su hombro, donde Anakin no había apartado la mirada de él.

\- Avísame cuando quieras ir - dijo Ahsoka y se perdió de nuevo entre la multitud.

Vio que la gente la miraba. Probablemente muchos ya planeaban acercarse a ella para poder acercarse a él a cambio.

Los políticos siempre quisieron algo. Obi-Wan volvió a mirar a su alrededor, a un par de alas doradas pintadas en la pared.

Algunas personas le sonrieron, pero sobre todo notó que era su capa lo que llamó la atención de todos.

\- Obi Wan.

Solo unas pocas personas lo llamarían por su nombre. Bail apareció de lado, sosteniendo dos vasos.

\- ¿Otro trago?

La música ganó volumen y Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, el movimiento lo mareó por un segundo.

\- No, estoy bien - miró a su amigo con atención. Bail parecía cansado pero siempre tenía ese aspecto -. Todo salió bien.

Bail asintió y lo guió hacia una figura inquieta. La escultora, mirando fuera de lugar.

\- Sí, puedes decirle a tu compañero que tu trabajo aquí está hecho - Él asintió con la cabeza a la escultora y ella hizo una nueva reverencia.

\- Se alegrará de saber eso - Probablemente Anakin odiaba las fiestas tanto como él. Obi-Wan le sonrió -. Gracias de nuevo por un trabajo tan impresionante.

Ella se sonrojó y ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Gracias, Su Majestad Imperial. ¡También planeo hacer uno para ti! 

Escuché eso, dijo Anakin vagamente. Tendré que decirle que no te haga más atractiva. Aunque ya lo eres.

La sonrisa de Obi-Wan se ensanchó -. Espero verlo.

Ella se alejó y Bail se inclinó infinitesimalmente más cerca.

\- Creo que aún no conoces mi casa - susurró Bail, tomando un sorbo de su bebida -. Hay muchas cosas que ver allí. Para discutir.

Obi-Wan comprendió de inmediato.

\- Estaré allí - dijo -. Cuando estes listo.

Bail suspiró pero asintió y se alejó.

Solo una vez más, Obi-Wan miró hacia arriba, perdiéndose por un momento en el mar de coloridas telas y personas. Tuvo que mover la capa para que nadie pudiera pisarla.

Trató de encontrar la columna de nuevo y no se dio cuenta de Anakin hasta que encontró la única figura vestida de negro azabache.

Casi se tocó el vientre y terminó frotándose los anillos.

Anakin estaba pensativo, todavía apoyado en la columna. El diseño dorado de la columna sobre la que descansaba resaltaba los tonos dorados de su cabello, haciéndolo brillar. Obi-Wan descubrió que no le importaba el oro, siempre que no estuviera presente en los ojos de Anakin.

Se movió hasta que fue agarrado por su cadera nuevamente, un suave beso fue depositado en su frente.

Se colocó cerca del costado de Anakin, buscando el calor del cuerpo duro que lo sostenía. Anakin dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción, besándolo en el cuello y apretando su agarre.

Siempre marcando su territorio, siempre dejando en claro que Obi-Wan estaba fuera de los límites.

Obi-Wan lo permitió, sabiendo que Anakin probablemente estaba luchando contra sus instintos protectores Alfa.

Miró la fiesta, las parejas de baile y las bebidas que se servían. Todo el mundo parecía estar pasando un buen rato.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien - dijo, mirando a su compañero -. Ees un buen emperador.

Anakin frunció el ceño -. ¿Qué?

\- Míralos, Anakin -señaló Obi-Wan con la barbilla-. Les gusta estar aquí. Te aprueban - volvió a mirar a su pareja -. Sé que tenías mis dudas, pero eres un buen gobernante 

Por primera vez, Anakin miró genuinamente a los invitados y su estado de ánimo. Su intensa mirada recorrió a cada persona, hasta que estuvo mirando a Obi-Wan.

\- Supongo - dijo finalmente.

\- Esto es una fiesta - le recordó Obi-Wan -. Si no tenemos ganas de ir de fiesta, deberíamos ir...

Anakin se enderezó -. Sí, vamos a casa.

Te quiero anudar

-... o podríamos bailar - finalizó Obi-Wan. Parpadeó, separándose del brazo que lo abrazaba. Por supuesto, Anakin consideraría una prioridad anudarlo en lugar de mostrarse en público.

Anakin vaciló y por un momento, la máscara de emperador intimidante cayó y él era solo un joven Alfa que entró en pánico ante la idea de bailar con su pareja.

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, escuchando cómo la música cambiaba a algo lento e íntimo. Un vals.

\- Te acuerdas de tus lecciones de baile, ¿no?

Ambos habían sido instruidos en baile básico para no avergonzarse en las misiones, pero Anakin siempre lo había considerado una pérdida de tiempo, creyendo que su sable láser era lo único que se necesitaba para hacer las cosas, siempre pasando por alto las sutilezas de las negociaciones.

\- Sí - asintió Anakin y una vez más fue el emperador seguro y serio.

Extendió la mano y se inclinó ante él.

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo, amado mío?

Obi-Wan tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

Se trasladaron al centro de la habitación, uniéndose a las otras parejas.

Anakin tomó su mano derecha en la suya, moviendo la otra para sujetar a Obi-Wan por la parte superior de la espalda. Obi-Wan se aferró a él y luego empezaron a girar.

Sintió que Anakin iba lento, sabiendo que no podían ir muy rápido sin que él se mareara.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, dejando que la música lo guiara. Escuchó el susurro de sus capas arrastrándose por el suelo, y cuando abrió los ojos estaba brillando.

Con cada giro, su capa brillaba, haciéndolos parecer como si estuvieran envueltos por un destello brillante. La capa negra de Anakin parecía perseguirlo, como si ambos se fusionaran.

La oscuridad infinita del espacio y la luz de las estrellas. Ahora entendía lo que Anakin había estado tratando de hacer.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja. La música tocó un acorde tan suave que se tragó un nudo en la garganta -. Querido.

Anakin sonrió -una sonrisa despreocupada y gentil, real, que solo le dio a él y a Luke- y Obi-Wan se dejó perder en los ojos de su Alfa; el amor y la devoción infinitos que estaban allí solo para él.

\- Quizás esto no fue tan malo - dijo Anakin, tirando de Obi-Wan más cerca hasta que ya no estaban bailando el vals sino balanceándose en medio de la gente.

Obi-Wan lo besó, ignorando a todos y todo menos el olor y el toque de su pareja. Anakin le devolvió el beso, claramente conteniéndose por el bien de los demás.

\- Y yo también te amo - dijo Anakin en voz baja, entendiendo el mensaje hablado. Tiró de él aún más cerca de su pecho mientras la música cambiaba a otro vals -. ¿De nuevo?

Por ti, nos quedaremos un poco más. Pero luego te hago un nudo.

Obi-Wan rió, su risa real también. No se sintió enfermo ni cansado, solo se sintió reconfortado por la atención y las palabras de Anakin.

\- Otra vez - estuvo de acuerdo Obi-Wan.

Y bailaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la perdona que le puso el veneno a Obi que se cuide la espalda, que tiene a medio mundo detrás de él.


	20. Chapter 20

Tres meses de embarazo.

Para cuando Obi-Wan regresó del Templo, Anakin estaba parado detrás de Evie y trabajando en su software, un zumbido salió de ella. La cabeza de Evie estaba inclinaa, sin brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¿Llevaste a Luke al...?

\- Por supuesto, creo que estaba feliz de estar fuera de aquí por un tiempo, aunque todos se sorprendieron de que yo fuera en lugar de ti - dijo Anakin haciendo girar una llave de agua en su mano -. ¿Y? ¿Respondieron ellos? ¿Estuviste enfermo?

\- Por supuesto que no, Anakin, acabo de enviar la baliza - dijo Obi-Wan, acercándose a ellos -. Llevará un tiempo si alguien responde alguna vez - giró la cabeza para mirar a Evie -. Pero Ahsoka dijo que está trabajando para convencer a los demás. Y no, hoy estuvo bien.

Ahsoka lo había acompañado para enviar la señal a los Jedi restantes alentándolos a regresar al Templo. Tan pronto como se envió, estuvieron uno al lado del otro, esperando en silencio como si algún Jedi fuera a reaparecer en segundos.

Se había ido diciendo que no estaba segura de poder seguir siendo una Jedi, pero todavía se sentía leal al Templo, y especialmente a él.

\- Me alegra que haya decidido ayudarte, incluso si no le agrado mucho ahora - Anakin hizo una mueca y cerró las placas de la cabeza de Evie -. ¡listo!

Evie levantó la cabeza abruptamente y sus ojos brillaron en azul y luego en rojo.

\- Anakin, ¿qué hiciste con nuestro droide? - Obi-Wan se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

\- ¡Maestros! Sí, siento la diferencia - Evie se puso de pie, mirando alrededor de la habitación con los ojos rojos -. ¡Estoy más que lista para proteger al Maestro Luke y al próximo niño! 

\- Anakin - repitió Obi-Wan.

Anakin sonrió y se secó las manos con un trapo.

\- Instalé un nuevo sistema de seguridad; ya era un droide niñera, pero ahora también puede eliminar las amenazas.

Los ojos de Evie volvieron a su negro normal y felizmente salió de la habitación.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza y se quitó la bata. Había pasado años de su vida viendo a Anakin jugar con droides, debería haber esperado algo como esto.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la nueva seguridad que te acompañó hoy? - preguntó Anakin acercándose a él, dándole un suave beso -. Son los mejores. Los he estado entrenando durante meses, están especializados en sigilo y combate.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño -. Son más intimidantes que los soldados normales, pero innecesarios - se inclinó para acariciar el mordisco de apareamiento de Anakin -. Tengo la Fuerza conmigo.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora que estás embarazado y eres una figura pública necesitas más protección - Anakin tiró de él hacia el dormitorio -. Los soldados de la muerte son los mejores. No los enviaría contigo si no lo fueran.

Obi-Wan suspiró y dejó la bata en una silla del dormitorio junto a su sable láser, sentándose para quitarse las botas.

\- Soldados de la muerte, por supuesto que se llaman así - se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, vistiendo solo su larga túnica -. estoy seguro de que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Nada es más importante que tú y tu seguridad, Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin seriamente, completamente desnudo como de costumbre.

Sabía que discutir con Anakin sobre su propia protección no tenía sentido, así que no luchó contra eso. Si eso le daba tranquilidad a su compañero y los soldados no intervenían...

Obi-Wan se quitó la túnica y agarró su túnica negra, sosteniéndola contra él.

\- Espera, no.

Obi-Wan se volvió para mirar a Anakin y enarcó una ceja.

\- Muéstrame - susurró Anakin, lamiendo sus labios.

Divertido y entendiendo hacia dónde se dirigía esto, Obi-Wan dejó caer la bata y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Abrió las piernas, directamente frente a la vista de Anakin.

Y luego arqueó la espalda, los brazos contra la ropa de cama, mostrando la ligera curva de su vientre.

Obi-Wan usó una mano para pasarlo por su estómago, moviéndolo en círculos. Su bulto era una nueva adición, aún podía ocultarse fácilmente por la ropa suelta que siempre usaba. Y había sido la fuente de la obsesión de Anakin desde que apareció.

Anakin gimió y se acercó a él, frotando los muslos de Obi-Wan con las yemas de los dedos. Sus manos ascendieron lentamente para acunar el pequeño bulto de Obi-Wan.

\- Obi-Wan - susurró Anakin, con ardor en sus ojos -. Quiero follarte.

Obi-Wan sonrió y tiró de él más cerca, el cuerpo de Anakin entre sus piernas.

\- Realmente disfrutas esto - dijo en voz baja, tirando del lóbulo de la oreja de Anakin con los dientes -. Viéndome así. Llevando a tu hijo.

Anakin jadeó y asintió.

\- Sí - deslizó una mano para agarrar la suave polla de Obi-Wan -. Sabiendo que te llené con mi semen, que lloraste por esto - besó la garganta de Obi-Wan, chupando un poco -. Tomas mi polla tan bien, fuiste hecho para mi.

Obi-Wan movió las caderas, buscando más fricción.

\- Mi Omega, mi compañero, redondo con mi hijo, que yo puse allí - Anakin movió lentamente su mano, acariciando la polla de Obi-Wan y mirándolo -. Siempre tan ansioso por ser follado, por tomar mi nudo.

\- Eso no es cierto - Obi-Wan respiró hondo, sintiendo la humedad entre sus piernas y cómo el miembro de Anakin se estaba endureciendo -. ¿Ansioso? Tú eres el que siempre me está mirando como quisieras —se mordió los labios y trató de mover las caderas para igualar los movimientos de Anakin—. para tenerme.

\- Si - ronroneó Anakin y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, asegurándose de no poner peso sobre su vientre, de modo que sus pollas estuvieran alineadas. Agarró a ambos con una mano y los frotó, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás -. Cada vez que te miro, quiero meter mi polla en tu estrecho agujero, para llenarte tanto con mi semen que te quedes embarazado de nuevo - gimió Obi-Wan, sintiendo su agujero resbaladizo aún más -. Creo que disfruto eso, estar constantemente follada e impregnada, tu agujero siempre listo y abierto para mí.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Sintió un cálido placer recorriendo su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo hoy en día para despertarlo, pero las cosas que dijo su Alfa...

\- Siempre me miras con esos ojos - Anakin jadeó en su oído, las caderas moviéndose más rápido, sus pollas cubiertas de líquido pre-semen -. Actuando muy serio, como si no soñaras despierto también - pasó un dedo por encima de Obi-Wan y luego se burló de su entrada -. Como si tu agujero no estuviera pidiendo constantemente ser follado con mi semen.

Obi-Wan gimió y movió las caderas, tratando de meter el dedo dentro de él. Anakin soltó sus pollas y levantó su peso del de Obi-Wan, la polla se balanceaba y goteaba. Tiró de las piernas de Obi-Wan hasta que estuvo frente a él de nuevo.

Obi-Wan gimió y tiró de él por el cabello para besarlo. Sentía que estaba a punto de correrse en cualquier momento, con su líquido resbaladizo saliendo de él. Besó a Anakin profundamente, los labios se buscaban, su entrada se sentía desprovista de lo que realmente quería.

\- Anakin, por favor - gimió mientras Anakin lo empujaba a la cama y le acariciaba el bulto, como si no tuviera prisa.

\- Creo que podría hacerlo - dijo Anakin en voz baja y comenzó a acariciar su polla con movimientos rápidos y cortos, mirando el bulto contemplativamente -. Creo que podría poner otro bebé en ti. O al menos hacer que te veas tan redondo que parecería que te hubiera puesto otro.

Obi-Wan se cubrió la cara con las manos. Hasta ahora no había sabido cuánto disfrutaba las palabras de su pareja cada vez que hacían el amor.

\- Alfa, por favor - dijo con voz temblorosa, su polla rígida. Podía sentir su propio roce resbaladizo contra él cada vez que se movía.

Anakin se acarició a sí mismo más rápido, pre-semen cubriendo su mano. Se inclinó sobre Obi-Wan y puso una mano sobre su pequeño vientre.

\- ¿Quien hizo esto? - preguntó con un gruñido -. ¿quién te hizo así?

Obi-Wan gimió y dio dos fuertes golpes a su propia polla, viniendo silenciosamente en su propia mano.

\- Te pregunté algo" Omega - gruñó Anakin sin detener su mano, la polla roja y dura -. ¿de quién Alfa permitiste en tu cuerpo? ¿Para anudar dentro de ti? ¿Para hacerte embarazado?

El cuerpo de Obi-Wan se estremeció suavemente, el éxtasis de un orgasmo lo hizo sentir como si estuviera flotando, cubierto por el aroma y la protección de su Alfa.

\- Tú - susurró -. Mi Alfa, el único que me ha tenido - acunó su bulto -. Me hiciste así, este niño es tuyo. Soy todo tuyo.

Anakin gimió y se corrió, disparando su carga sobre el bache. Su semilla caliente hizo que Obi-Wan volviera a temblar.

Con su mano orgánica, Anakin esparció el semen por todo el abdomen de Obi-Wan, gruñendo suavemente. Marcándolo, reclamándolo.

\- Mío - susurró Anakin -. Mi Omega, mi cachorro.

\- Anakin - suspiró Obi-Wan sintiendo la sustancia pegajosa en su piel sensible. Para su mortificación, todavía se sentía excitado -. Alfa.

Anakin se inclinó y mordió los labios de Obi-Wan, gruñendo en voz alta, con las manos aún sosteniendo su bulto. Obi-Wan gimió débilmente, tratando de besarlo.

\- No he terminado contigo - las pupilas de Anakin se dilataron, y tiró de las piernas de Obi-Wan hasta que sus muslos descansaron sobre sus hombros. Con ambas manos levantó las caderas de Obi-Wan hasta que estuvieron a un nivel más alto, solo la espalda de Obi-Wan tocando la cama.

Anakin tenía ahora una vista sin obstáculos de la entrada resbaladiza de Obi-Wan y de su vientre marcado con el semen.

Obi-Wan gimió y se agarró a la cama para salvar su vida.

\- Anakin - jadeó.

\- ¿Estás cómodo? - preguntó Anakin dando una pequeña lamida a la polla flacida de Obi-Wan -. ¿puedes mantener esta posición?

Obi-Wan asintió y agregó una almohada debajo de él.

\- Sí, Alfa - dijo, temblando de anticipación.

Anakin dio un gruñido de aprobación y se sumergió.

Comenzó con pequeños lamidas, simplemente lamiendo la mancha fuera de la entrada de Obi-Wan, como si tratara de limpiarlo. Su lengua estaba caliente y húmeda contra la sensible piel de Obi-Wan, y alternaba entre chupar la erección de crecimiento lento de Obi-Wan y su entrada.

Obi-Wan empujó lentamente sus caderas, tratando de conseguir algo dentro de él, sintiéndose vacío. Las manos de Anakin apretaron su agarre y lamió suavemente la entrada mojada, quien lo recibió con facilidad, listo para algo más grande y más duro.

Anakin gimió, el sonido reverberaba por la habitación. Su lengua entró en Obi-Wan, deslizándose hacia adentro y hacia afuera, lamiendo suavemente y tragando la mancha que el Omega seguía produciendo.

Siempre disfrutaba saboreándolo, como si la mancha de Obi-Wan fuera su comida favorita.

El Alfa tenía una erección de nuevo y Obi-Wan se preguntó vagamente cómo era posible, pero, de nuevo, no era un Alfa entusiasta del sexo al que le gustaba ver a su pareja embarazada.

Luego se dio cuenta de que su propia polla también estaba dura y gimió, sintiendo el sudor deslizarse por su espalda.

\- Anakin, estoy listo, por favor - casi gritó, sintiendo el toque aterciopelado de la lengua de Anakin explorar sus entrañas, los ojos del Alfa oscuros y enfocados en él.

\- ¿Listo para que? - preguntó Anakin con voz ronca, dándole un tierno mordisco a uno de los muslos de Obi-Wan, con la boca brillante de resbaladiza y pre-eyaculación -. ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Dijiste... dijiste que querías follarme - respondió Obi-Wan, poniéndose rojo, sintiendo su agujero suelto. Acunó su bulto en una mano, tocando el semen de Anakin, sabiendo lo que eso le hacía a su pareja -. Por favor, Alfa.

Anakin gruñó, empujando las caderas hacia el aire vacío. Suavemente bajó las piernas de Obi-Wan, haciendo que Omega suspirara ante la sensación de estar recostado completamente en la cama nuevamente y sin forzar su cuerpo. Pero en lugar de tocarlo, Anakin se inclinó para lamer y limpiar el bulto de Obi-Wan, limpiando los rastros de su semilla.

Obi-Wan lo agarró por el cabello y jadeó, su polla rozaba la cara de Anakin cada vez que el Alfa se movía. La imagen de su pareja lamiendo la semilla que cubría la protuberancia fue extrañamente excitante, y se preguntó si él no estaba empezando a disfrutar de la fantasía personal de Anakin.

\- Te voy a follar - confirmó Anakin, contra su estómago, dando una larga y húmeda caricia a la sensible piel. Se sentó y contempló su Omega jadeante, abierto y listo para él.

Obi-Wan lo enjauló con las piernas, tratando de frotar sus entrepiernas. Anakin sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo en el mordisco de apareamiento.

\- Mi Omega, tan desesperado por mi nudo - ronroneó en el oído de Obi-Wan, lamiendo una franja de sudor -. Tan impaciente por sentir mi polla entrando en ti, follando tu estrecho agujero.

\- Anakin - gritó Obi-Wan, dejando al descubierto su cuello -. por favor.

Anakin chupó el mordisco de apareamiento, acunando su bulto. Tiró de la cintura de Obi-Wan y colocó la punta de su polla contra su entrada.

\- ¿Listo? - respiró en la cara de Obi-Wan y se inclinó hacia atrás, entrando en él lentamente -. No podremos hacer esta posición por mucho más tiempo - sonrió -. Estarás redondo y gordo en poco tiempo - empujó su caderas hacia adentro, entrando completamente su polla en Obi-Wan.

Los ojos de Obi-Wan se pusieron en blanco, sintiendo cada centímetro del miembro del Alfa frotar su interior de la manera más placentera. Finalmente, tuvo lo que quería, ya no se sentía vacío. Gimió y volvió a agarrar las sábanas.

Anakin movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás lentamente, sujetándolo por la cintura. De vez en cuando miraba hacia abajo, donde sus cuerpos se unían, y su agarre se apretaba.

Gruñó y aceleró sus movimientos, formando un nudo en la base de su miembro.

\- Mira lo bien que tomas mi polla, cómo te penetra, eres tan pequeño, Obi-Wan, que ni siquiera lo notas.

Anakin agarró la polla de Obi-Wan, la acarició rápidamente y le dio un fuerte empujón contra la próstata de Omega, haciéndolo gemir.

\- No soy pequeño - logró murmurar Obi-Wan, jadeando, a punto de correrse de nuevo.

\- ¿De verdad? De la forma en que lo veo - Anakin golpeó cada vez más rápido, miembro dentro y fuera del agujero resbaladizo -. Eres más bajo que yo, un cuerpo más pequeño - ajustó su ángulo para atacar la próstata de Obi-Wan -. Tu agujero apretado y no esta acostumbrado a que mi polla Alfa te entre una y otra vez.

El bufido de Obi-Wan se convirtió en un gemido mientras trataba de enfrentarse a las embestidas de Anakin.

Anakin se detuvo por un momento y lo miró fijamente, con una calidez en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - Obi-Wan respiró y se tocó el bulto.

\- Te amo - dijo Anakin simplemente y tiró de él más cerca, de modo que las piernas de Obi-Wan lo rodeaban con fuerza, el golpe lo rozaba con cada embestida, follándolo más profundamente.

Obi-Wan no duró mucho, corriendose contra el pecho de Anakin. Apretó alrededor de la polla de Anakin haciendo que Anakin maldijera y moviera sus caderas más rápido, gruñendo suavemente.

\- Hazme un nudo, Alfa - susurró Obi-Wan, medio aturdido y hipersensible, mirando al Alfa que se cernía sobre él y que seguía follándolo -. Bombeame todo tu semen, como lo hiciste antes - apoyó las manos en su estómago, temblando -. Criame de nuevo.

Anakin soltó un gruñido en la parte posterior de su garganta y empujó el nudo, entrando dentro de Obi-Wan. Giró sus caderas lentamente, enviando su semilla más profundamente en el tembloroso Omega debajo de él.

Obi-Wan soltó pequeños gemidos, sintiendo que la semilla entraba en él y cubría su sensible agujero. Levantó una mano para acunar el rostro de Anakin, respirando profundamente.

\- Mi Obi-Wan - Anakin se inclinó lo más cerca que pudo, oliendo el mordisco de apareamiento -. Mira cómo me estás ordeñando, llevándote todo mi semen dentro de ti, tan perfecto.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan suspiró con placer, apoyando su espalda contra la cama. Se sentía como flotando, saciado y jodido hasta el olvido.

Anakin lo agarró de nuevo por la cintura y lo giró suavemente hasta que Obi-Wan estuvo encima de él. Ronroneó contento, sintiendo a Obi-Wan apretarse a su alrededor.

Obi-Wan se movió, sintiendo su estómago frotarse contra el torso tonificado de Anakin. No era incómodo, pero como había dicho Anakin, pronto no podrían hacer posiciones extrañas.

Apoyó la cara en el pecho de Anakin y parpadeó lentamente.

\- Hey - susurro -. Eso fue…

\- Sí - coincidió Anakin en voz baja, su mano mecánica enredando en la de Obi-Wan su sudoroso cabello castaño -. ¿de acuerdo? ¿cachorro bien?

Obi-Wan asintió contra él. El pecho tonificado y definido de su compañero era tan diferente al de él, sin embargo, era reconfortante estar allí.

\- Más que bien - respondió, sintiendo el miembro duro dentro de él. Se estiró, tirando del nudo y chupó el mordisco de acoplamiento de Anakin, rozando la cicatriz con los dientes.

Anakin gimió y se acercó aún más.

\- Sigue haciendo eso y te reproduciré de nuevo - gruñó, con los ojos azules destellando -. Omega codicioso.

\- Solo para ti - dijo Obi-Wan descansando contra su cuello, sintiéndose cansado -. Sólo para mi Alfa.

Anakin tarareó de acuerdo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, envolviéndolo en su olor. Mantuvo un ronroneo constante mientras esperaba que el nudo se desinflara.

Obi-Wan suspiró satisfecho, sintiendo sus músculos arder y su cuerpo relajado. Nunca había pensado ni soñado que tendría esto, y ahora, estando en los brazos de Anakin, con su hijo dentro de él y emparejado, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Su camino hacia este momento había sido largo y doloroso, pero valió la pena.

Obi-Wan apoyó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Anakin, hasta que se enredaron de todas las formas posibles.

\- Te amo - murmuró en el oído de su pareja -. Y ahora voy a tomar una siesta.

Anakin se rió, haciéndolos temblar y luego jadear cuando el nudo se movió una fracción.

\- Muy bien - besó la sien de Obi-Wan y acarició lo poco que pudo alcanzar del bulto -. Y yo también te amo, Obi-Wan, tú lo eres todo para mím

Obi-Wan ronroneó, uniéndose al sonido de Anakin. Se acurrucó más contra los brazos de su compañero, pero en lugar de dormir, siguió mirando la garganta de Anakin, la mordedura de apareamiento en el Alfa que tenía la forma de sus dientes.

Obi-Wan sonrió, inhalando profundamente. Su siesta podía esperar. Quería mirar a su compañera un poco más.

Cuatro meses de embarazo

Obi-Wan se enderezó las dos camisas que llevaba y tiró de su abrigo, tratando de hacer que su estómago fuera lo más plano posible. Afortunadamente, el clima estaba cambiando a uno más frío y podía justificar el uso de tantas capas.

El ascensor se disparó a una velocidad vertiginosa y Obi-Wan se balanceó sobre sus pies.

\- ¡Señor!

Una mano enguantada lo tomó delicadamente por el codo, estabilizándolo. El casco negro del líder del escuadrón de soldados de la muerte lo miró fijamente, con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado.

\- ¿Está bien, señor?

\- Sí, gracias - dijo Obi-Wan tomando aliento y luchando contra el impulso de agarrar su estómago. Había pensado que su mareo había terminado.

El soldado asintió y lo dejó ir -. Tenemos un médico en nuestro grupo, señor.

Había doce soldados de la muerte en plena marcha con él en el pequeño ascensor gris, todos a su alrededor, haciendo que el pequeño lugar se sintiera abarrotado.

Cada vez que Obi-Wan sentía que estaba comenzando a reconocerlos lentamente, los grupos cambiaban, sin embargo, los soldados de la muerte se le asignaban permanentemente cada vez que dejaba el Palacio. Anakin no había mencionado si sabían sobre su embarazo o no. No es que pudiera cubrirlo por mucho más tiempo.

Un soldado que estaba cerca de la entrada del ascensor se volvió para mirarlo.

\- Ese sería yo - asintió con la cabeza y agregó en voz baja -. Estamos preparados para un parto de emergencia.

Bueno, eso respondió a su pregunta.

\- Es bueno saberlo, gracias - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, rezando a la Fuerza para que nunca tuvieran que ver esa habilidad en particular en movimiento. Se sintió aliviado de no ocultar su embarazo a las personas que siempre lo protegieron.

\- Es un placer, Emperador Kenobi - respondió el médico y se volvió hacia la entrada nuevamente.

Bail lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa particular. Obi-Wan se acercó con una sonrisa.

\- Esto es nuevo - parpadeó Bail, juntando sus manos -. ¿por qué tengo las blancas? ¿Negro significa más exclusivo? Nunca los había visto en el Senado.

— Señor — asintió el capitán clones hacia Bail—. vamos a realizar un rápido examen de sus viviendas para la protección del emperador - No esperó a que Bail respondiera e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la mitad del grupo entrara a la casa de Bail, con las botas golpeando el suelo.

Bail parpadeó de nuevo y Obi-Wan le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Anakin - explicó.

\- Eso tiene sentido - dijo Bail, todavía confundido -. ¿quiénes son? ¿No deberían estar protegiéndome también? No es que esté celoso.

\- Servimos al emperador y su familia, señor - el capitán se tocó el casco y asintió con la cabeza a Obi-Wan cuando los soldados que habían entrado regresaron -. Todo despejado, estaremos afuera.

Los doce soldados de la muerte se pegaron a las paredes del pequeño salón y esperaron.

Obi-Wan miró expectante a Bail.

\- Adelante, supongo - dijo Bail, haciendo un gesto hacia la entrada -. Ahora que es seguro para usted.

Obi-Wan resopló y entró. La residencia de Bail estaba cerca del Palacio y tenía la forma de una media luna, todas las ventanas eran de transpariacero. Había agregado sofás y plantas por todo el lugar.

Bail le dio un breve recorrido por el lugar, que era comparativamente más pequeño a lo que Obi-Wan llamaba su hogar en el Palacio. Claramente, vivía solo allí con su familia visitándolo de vez en cuando.

\- Gracias por invitarme - dijo Obi-Wan cuando regresaron a la sala de estar, eligiendo el sofá de aspecto más suave del lugar y arreglando discretamente su ropa -. Probablemente deberíamos haber hecho esto antes.

\- Si - dijo Bail, sentándose frente a él -. Tu pareja me mantiene ocupada. Me sorprende encontrarte aquí, pero me alegro de que hayas venido.

Un droide se acercó a ellos, sirviéndoles bebidas y comida. Como de costumbre, Obi-Wan eligió el té.

\- Sé por qué estás aquí, Obi-Wan - suspiró Bail, sirviéndose un café para el -. Me sorprende que no hayas venido antes.

Obi-Wan tomó un sorbo y frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, no parecía correcto. Anakin y yo estábamos esperando el momento adecuado y decidí que era el momento.

La mano de Bail apretó su taza.

\- Sí, Breha también está de acuerdo. Quiere que Leia sepa sobre su herencia.

Obi-Wan vaciló por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Había pensado que estaban hablando de su embarazo.

\- A Anakin le gustaría mucho conocerla - dijo en voz baja -. Puedo prometerte que no la alejará de ti, él sabe que ella tiene sus propios padres. Tú y Breha pueden permanecer en la reunión, por supuesto. Nos gustaría que conociera a Luke.

Bail miró afuera, al interminable tráfico de Coruscant, frotándose la frente.

\- Todavía dudo de él a veces - murmuró, bebiendo su café -. Pero cada vez que los miro a ustedes dos, y cómo trata a su hijo... no es Vader - e volvió para mirar a Obi-Wan -. Tu familia... él realmente se preocupa.

\- Sí, Bail, más de lo que posiblemente podrías saber - Obi-Wan apretó su agarre en su taza -. Si lo hubiera considerado peligroso, nunca te habría sugerido que trajeras a Leia aquí.

Bail respiró hondo y asintió.

\- Muy bien, le diré a Breha que la traiga. Quizás en un mes o dos.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Obi-Wan, aliviado -. Tómate tu tiempo. Solo sabiendo que has aceptado... 

\- Skywalker no sabe que somos sus padres, ¿verdad? No creo que me dejaría en paz si lo hiciera.

\- No, no lo hace. Se lo diré antes de la reunión - respondió Obi-Wan y miró alrededor de la habitación, a una planta con hojas largas y flores amarillas -. Bail... - se detuvo, tragando.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Bail, notando su postura rígida -. ¿Qué más? ¿Quiere que Leia se quede con él por un tiempo o algo así? No lo haremos...

\- No, viejo amigo, no lo es - Obi-Wan se sintió repentinamente nervioso. Como si decir en voz alta que estaba embarazado cambiara algo, como que no veía su bulto todas las mañanas o cuando Anakin lo besaba cada vez que lo veía. Terminó su té y depositó la taza sobre la mesa -. Bail, estoy embarazado - anunció en voz baja, mirando al Beta para evaluar su reacción.

Bail parpadeó y otra vez parpadeó. Lentamente depositó su café sobre la mesa también y lo miró fijamente.

\- Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos hablado y por lo que he visto, estas son buenas noticias para ti, así que... ¿felicitaciones? - frunció el ceño y se puso de pie -. No, espera.

Obi-Wan se tensó y apretó los puños.

\- Ven aquí - Bail puso los ojos en blanco -. Quiero darte un abrazo de felicitación.

\- Oh, lo siento - Obi-Wan se puso de pie y dejó que Bail le diera una palmada en la espalda. Se alegró de que su amigo aprobara.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos? - preguntó Bail -. Estoy sinceramente sorprendido de que esto no haya sucedido antes; todo el mundo sabe que Skywalker está loco por ti. El público asumió que sucedería después de que te casaras.

Obi-Wan sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿Toda la galaxia discutió sus hábitos de apareamiento? Se quitó el abrigo y acunó su bulto cada vez mayor, delineándolo claramente a través de su ropa.

\- Cuatro meses - dijo -. Anakin realmente no quiere contárselo a nadie, pero tu eres el Canciller y nuestro amigo. Estoy de acuerdo, preferiría mantener esto lo más privado posible.

Bail lanzó un silbido.

\- No lo culpo a él ni a ti. Cuando llegó Leia, no creo que me alejé de su lado durante meses, imagino que tener un hijo en realidad es aún peor.

Obi-Wan se frotó el estómago, agradecido de no reprimir su instinto natural de estar cerca de su cachorro.

\- Sí, sé que somos literalmente la familia real, pero… - se sentó de nuevo, descansando su espalda -. … sigo siendo una persona reservada y Anakin una persona protectora. Si crees que es mejor anunciarlo ahora… - se interrumpió.

Bail asintió con la cabeza. —Yo me encargo de eso. No te preocupes - le sonrió -. ¿También vas a ser menos visto en público?

\- Sí - respondió Obi-Wan -. No es que me vean todos los días, pero... es algo instintivo, quiero que mi cachorro esté lo más seguro posible.

\- Por eso tienes nuevos soldados y yo no, ¿verdad? - preguntó Bail bromeando.

Obi-Wan asintió, sujetándose el estómago. No tener que esconderse o mentirle a Bail era gratificante. Sabía que cuando le contaba a alguien que lo había conocido como Jedi, tal vez no recibiera la misma cálida bienvenida.

Bail lo conocía, pero él no sabía nada del Código Jedi y sus reglas. Trató de pensar en Ahsoka y su reacción, y fracasó.

\- Sí, han estado conmigo desde el mes pasado.

Bail se sentó frente a él y le hizo más preguntas sobre su embarazo, pero sobre todo Obi-Wan sabía que todavía lo estaba probando para ver si podía confiar en Anakin. No podía culparlo completamente; los últimos meses le habían mostrado el alcance de las acciones de Vader.

Bail prometió hablar con su pareja y su esposa, y avisarle cuándo podrían traer a Leia.

Obi-Wan regresó al Palacio sintiéndose vagamente cansado y hambriento, algo que era su estado normal en ese momento. Constantemente comía las semillas que Anakin le había traído o se sentaba siempre que era posible.

Luke estaba sentado en el regazo de Anakin en una mecedora nueva en su habitación, Anakin haciéndola moverse lentamente. Estaban viendo algo en un datapad que hacía que Luke lo señalara cada vez que Anakin decía algo.

\- Y aquí estaba, pensando que la mecedora era para mí - dijo Obi-Wan cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡Mamá! - Luke se arrojó de las piernas de Anakin y corrió hacia las suyas, exigiendo que lo levantaran. Anakin simplemente se quedó mirando su estómago delineado por sus brazos cruzados.

\- Hola - dijo Obi-Wan y se inclinó con cuidado para abrazarlo, tratando de no ser pateado por las piernas de Luke -. ¿Que estabas haciendo?

Luke señaló el datapad en la mano de Anakin y balbuceó algo demasiado rápido para ser entendido.

\- Ya veo - dijo Obi-Wan, acercándose a su marido y sonriéndole -. ¿ningún beso para mí?

Anakin salió de su aturdimiento y se levantó de un salto, atrayéndolo para darle un beso profundo, frotando su estómago.

\- No puedo creer que hubo un momento en que ni siquiera me abrazarías - resopló Anakin y le indicó que se sentara en la silla -. Estábamos aprendiendo sobre las familias.

Desde el final de su primer trimestre, le habían presentado lentamente a Luke los conceptos de familia y bebé, como una forma de prepararlo para su nuevo hermano.

Obi-Wan soltó a Luke y se hundió en la silla, moviéndola suavemente.

\- ¿Qué aprendiste, Luke? - preguntó, suspirando cuando sintió su espalda descansar contra la suave tela.

Anakin y Luke se sentaron a sus pies y le mostraron el datapad. Anakin tocó un botón y una delgada figura humana de género indeterminado creció lentamente en el medio hasta que sostuvieron a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

\- Bebé - dijo Luke golpeando la pantalla.

Anakin asintió y se señaló a sí mismo.

\- Pa - dijo Luke como si fuera obvio.

Anakin señaló a Obi-Wan.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Y esto? - Obi-Wan se movió hasta que pudo levantar sus camisas alrededor de su área media, revelando la curva de su estómago embarazado. Frotó la piel pálida e hinchada y le lanzó una sonrisa a Anakin.

Anakin frunció los labios hacia él. Juega bien , envió.

Luke arrugó la cara y se acercó más, de pie junto a él. Miró a Obi-Wan e imitó el movimiento de frotamiento, como hacía cada vez que los veía hacerlo.

\- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Anakin, arrodillándose y poniendo su mano junto a Luke.

Luke volvió a mirar el datapad y luego el golpe de Obi-Wan.

Y luego usó la Fuerza, su pequeña palma se extendió sobre el estómago de Obi-Wan y rápidamente encontró la firma de la Fuerza de su hermano.

Los ojos de Obi-Wan se agrandaron. Luke sabía cómo usar la Fuerza, pero nunca lo había hecho. Sintió que la propia sorpresa de Anakin resonaba a través del vínculo.

\- ¡Bebé! - Luke exclamó y se acercó hasta que su nariz rozó el estómago de Obi-Wan -. ¿bebé?

\- Sí, Luke - susurró Obi-Wan, acariciando el cabello de su hijo -. Es un bebé.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Bebé ahora? - seguía sonriendo como si el bebé fuera a salir tan rápido como lo había hecho en el video que había visto.

\- No, Luke, pero pronto - explicó Anakin inclinándose para besar el vientre -. Vas a ser un hermano mayor.

Aún no había aprendido esa palabra, pero Luke apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de Obi-Wan y lo abrazó, murmurando para sí mismo. Obi-Wan tragó, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado. Continuó acariciando el cabello de Luke y le sonrió a Anakin.

Anakin ya lo estaba mirando, la misma calidez reflejada en sus ojos.

¿Como te fue? preguntó.

Bien. Me felicitó , respondió Obi-Wan, cardado los dedos por el pelo de Luke, que se apoyó en su contacto. Él se encargará del anuncio.

Anakin asintió y apoyó la cabeza en la pierna de Obi-Wan, haciendo que la silla se moviera ligeramente. Los tres permanecieron juntos, simplemente haciendo que la silla se moviera lentamente.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo, dejando que los reconfortantes aromas de su familia lo calmaran.

Luke bostezó e intentó subirse al regazo de Obi-Wan para ponerse más cómodo. Anakin lo atrapó y él gimió, claramente queriendo estar cerca de él como siempre lo hacía.

\- No puedes aplastar a tu mamá, dormir en tu cuna como un bebé normal - dijo Anakin mientras Luke soltaba un breve llanto.

\- No me importa - dijo Obi-Wan, pero Anakin lo abrazó para que Luke pudiera besar a Obi-Wan y luego lo depositó en su catre, encendiendo el proyector de carreras de cápsulas.

La noche empezaba a caer en Coruscant y Obi-Wan se frotó el estómago pensativo.

Anakin tiró de él hacia arriba y se colocó detrás de él, con un brazo alrededor de su pecho y el otro en su bulto, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ronroneó y se balancearon suavemente mientras Luke se dormía lentamente.

El pequeño movimiento y el ronroneo hicieron que Obi-Wan temblara de placer, relajándolo hasta la médula. Dejó que su peso cayera sobre Anakin y suspiró, siendo sostenido por su pareja y rodeado por sus olores y también por los de su hijo. Anakin mordió suavemente su mordida de apareamiento, su boca succionando suavemente su cuello y nuca.

\- Anakin - suspiró Obi-Wan, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Se sintió emocionado, como si pequeñas estrellas viajaran por su cuerpo, electrificadas, vivas.

Unió sus manos con las de Anakin, colocando sus manos juntas sobre su vientre. Obi-Wan tarareó en voz baja y se estremeció, moviéndose lentamente.

\- ¿Es tiempo de abrazos? - sugirió Anakin en su oído, su aliento cálido contra él, labios besando su pálida piel.

Obi-Wan asintió pero no se movió, respirando profundamente, simplemente siendo sostenido y protegido por Anakin.

\- Está bien - dijo Anakin en voz baja, y se desenrolló. Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera protestar, Anakin lo tomó en brazos y caminó hacia su dormitorio.

Obi-Wan sostuvo su estómago con una mano, la otra agarró la camisa de Anakin.

\- Ahora definitivamente estoy pesado para esto.

Anakin lo depositó suavemente en la cama y lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa. Obi-Wan yacía desnudo en el centro de la cama, mostrando con orgullo su abdomen. Anakin se quitó la ropa y lo cubrió con cuidado con su cuerpo, el calor irradiaba de él.

Besó a Obi-Wan suavemente, tirando y presionando suavemente contra sus labios, su lengua era un mero roce contra la de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su espalda y le devolvió el beso profundamente. Fue un beso suave e íntimo, sin prisas.

Obi-Wan movió sus manos a través de la expansión de la tonificada espalda de Anakin, esparciendo su propio aroma mientras su pareja le plantaba pequeños besos en su cuello, ronroneando. Ambos emitían feromonas libremente, haciéndolos sentir envueltos en sus aromas.

Anakin lo miró y el calor en sus ojos se mezcló con amor y adoración. Entrelazó sus piernas y besó el pecho de Obi-Wan, por encima de su corazón.

\- Querido - susurró Obi-Wan, y comenzó a emitir su propio ronroneo -. Te amo.

Anakin sonrió —esa sonrisa gentil, que solo ofrecía en privado— y frotó sus narices, apoyando su frente por un momento contra la de Obi-Wan.

\- Eres el amor de mi vida, Obi-Wan - susurró contra su rostro; y su ronroneo comenzó a coincidir.

Anakin besó su camino por el cuerpo de Obi-Wan, dando pequeños besos en su torso y pezones, chupando la piel sensible debajo de él mientras las piernas de Obi-Wan se enrollaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

Movió las manos para sujetarlas con reverencia ante el bulto de Obi-Wan y miró al Omega con ojos brillantes. No había lujuria en sus acciones, el tiempo de abrazarlo significaba tiempo para prodigar a Obi-Wan con afecto y caricias.

Y Obi-Wan se empapó de todo el cariño que le fue dado libremente, sin culpa ni remordimiento.

Su vínculo de Fuerza estaba completamente abierto desde ambos lados, un bucle sin fin de amor, calidez y satisfacción.

Obi-Wan nunca había sido tocado así, amado así. Toda su vida lo habían criado para creer que no lo necesitaba o que nunca debería pensar en ello. Ahora no podía imaginar una vida sin el afecto de Anakin.

Anakin besó cada centímetro de la protuberancia, los labios se movieron tiernamente, su ronroneo sonaba directamente sobre él.

\- Eres tan hermoso, Obi-Wan - murmuró, acariciando la piel tensa de su vientre, extendiendo líneas de fuego con sus dedos cada vez que los movía -. Tan perfecto. Todo mío.

Obi-Wan tarareó su acuerdo, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cuerpo suelto contra la cama.

Anakin se cubrió el vientre con ambas manos y usó su firma de Fuerza para alcanzar la del bebé, tocándola suavemente.

—Anakin —susurró Obi-Wan, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Sentí eso. El sintió eso.

La firma de la Fuerza dentro de él crecía todos los días, y acababa de reconocer la rudimentaria devolución del toque de su padre.

La sonrisa de Anakin creció, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se frotó toda la cara contra el vientre, su largo cabello le hizo cosquillas a Obi-Wan.

\- Sí, soy tu papá - murmuró contra eso, sus cálidos y suaves dedos acariciando cada extensión de piel -. Y te amo mucho. No puedo esperar a conocerte en persona.

Obi-Wan se secó los ojos y envió una ola de calidez y amor a través de su vínculo. Sintió la sonrisa de Anakin contra su estómago.

Anakin permaneció acariciando su sensible cuerpo, su gran mano extendiendo su olor por todo el cuerpo de Obi-Wan como si no estuvieran emparejados y su olor se desvaneciera. Otra forma de reclamarle su derecho.

Obi-Wan suspiró, reconfortado por el olor y la presencia de su Alfa; El amor de Anakin era como una manta pesada sobre él.

\- Ven aquí - susurró -. Bésame de nuevo.

Anakin le dio un último beso al bulto y se movió para recostarse en los brazos abiertos de Obi-Wan. Su ronroneo nunca se había detenido, y Obi-Wan lo sintió cerca de su pecho nuevamente, relajando sus miembros.

Murmuró ante la mordedura de apareamiento de Anakin, chupándola y mordiéndola suavemente, usando una mano para arrastrar sus uñas por el cuero cabelludo del Alfa.

Anakin se estremeció y lo besó, las lenguas se encontraron, los labios húmedos y cálidos, un toque familiar del que ninguno de los dos se cansó. Se besaron durante lo que parecieron horas, los labios de Obi-Wan hinchados y rojos.

\- Mi Obi-Wan - susurró Anakin, mirándolo -. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, cuánto soñé con esto.

\- Creo que tengo una idea - respondió Obi-Wan en voz baja -. Lo demuestras todos los días. Lo siento, Anakin. Lo sé - acunó el rostro de Anakin y besó sus párpados, trazando la cicatriz -. Siento lo mismo.

Anakin lo rodeó con los brazos y rodó hacia un lado, con las piernas enredadas y las caras juntas, respirando el mismo aire.

\- Y tengo la intención de demostrarlo todos los días - dijo Anakin, con una sonrisa -. vivo para hacerte feliz, a ti y a nuestros hijos.

Tiró de las sábanas y las cubrió a ambas, envolviéndolas en sus aromas mezclados. Obi-Wan se acercó más y lo besó en la frente.

Ahora eres mi familia , envió a Obi-Wan en voz baja, haciéndose eco de lo que Anakin le había dicho una vez. Respiró el aroma del Alfa de manera constante.

Anakin se quedó sin aliento y volvió a parpadear para contener las lágrimas. Obi-Wan nunca se lo había dicho realmente a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho y planeado para el futuro.

Frotó tiernamente la barriga de Obi-Wan y dejó su mano allí, besándolo de nuevo.

Mi familia, repitió Anakin, mi compañero, mi Omega, mi Obi-Wan. te quiero.

Obi-Wan le acarició el cuello con la nariz y se quedó dormido en los brazos de su otra mitad.


	21. Chapter 21

Casi cinco meses de embarazo.

Se rió, con humo y cenizas a su alrededor. Eran tan patéticos, pensando que podrían enfrentarse a Darth Vader y sobrevivir. Caminó a través de los escombros con su sable láser listo mientras la ciudad ardía, pero ninguno de los rebeldes se acercó. Sabían que no podrían sobrevivir, sobrevivir a él.

Giró y cortó el pecho de un humano. Otro vino corriendo, gritando de rabia y agitando un desintegrador. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca, la figura colapsó muerta en el suelo.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño.

Su sable de luz rojo cayó, pero antes de que pudiera perforar el panel de comunicación, un sable de luz verde lo detuvo. Miró a su dueño, un varón humano rubio. Luke. Este era Luke, pero Luke era un niño, ¿por qué Luke era un adulto? ¿Y luchar contra él?

Obi-Wan se retorció en sueños al escuchar un ruido distante.

Había un objeto gigante redondo flotando en el cielo. Puede haber sido hermoso o inocente, como una luna, pero sabía que no lo era. Una carcajada lo alcanzó y sus músculos se tensaron instintivamente, esperando el dolor. El castigo.

Se giró y vio a Obi-Wan encadenado a una cama. Delgado y triste. Redondo en el medio.

\- Puedes retenerme aquí todo lo que quieras, Vader - dijo Obi-Wan, sin darse por vencido ni siquiera al final-. Pro nunca me tendrás. Ellos nunca te amarán. Nunca te amaré.

\- Anakin - murmuró Obi-Wan en sueños.

Trató de no gritar. Si gritaba, iba a ser peor. Hubo un susurro de tela en el suelo, acercándose a él. La risa se repitió y esta vez no luchó contra ella, sabía que se la merecía. Si le había hecho esto a Obi-Wan y a Luke, se lo merecía todo.

Obi-Wan se despertó de un salto, agarrándose el estómago. Parpadeó tratando de ver claramente en la habitación oscura. A su lado, Anakin se agitaba en sueños, cubierto de sudor.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan jadeó, tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Anakin gimió y golpeó sus brazos contra la cama, pateando con sus piernas. Su firma de la Fuerza estaba nublada, infundida con su dolor y miedo.

El viento silbaba a través de Coruscant, una noche oscura y fría. La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana de su habitación, agregando una atmósfera aún más sombría.

\- Anakin - se tragó Obi-Wan, extendiendo un brazo para tocarlo. Pesadilla. Anakin estaba teniendo una pesadilla. A veces los tenía, pero nunca se los había enviado.

Sus dedos rozaron el brazo de Anakin y luego se encontró de espaldas contra las sábanas y mantas enredadas.

Anakin gruñó, sin reconocerlo, con los ojos muy abiertos y preso del pánico. Su mano mecánica se envolvió alrededor del cuello de Obi-Wan, manteniéndolo quieto.

Obi-Wan gimió en voz baja e inmediatamente desnudó su cuello, proyectando sus feromonas Omega embarazadas. Levantó su camisa, dejando al descubierto su bulto al Alfa encima de él.

Anakin dejó de gruñir y cerró los ojos, el cuerpo temblaba. Uno a uno, sus dedos desaparecieron de su garganta.

\- Anakin, querido, soy yo - murmuró Obi-Wan, jadeando. Trató de no entrar en pánico o moverse rápidamente -. Estabas soñando. Una pesadilla. Estoy aqui contigo. Te quiero.

Anakin abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, con horror en su rostro.

\- No, no - sacudió la cabeza y se tiró al suelo con un ruido sordo, arrastrándose lejos de él -. No, no, no.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan, respirando profundamente, conociendo el corazón de su pareja -. No me has lastimado, ni al cachorro. Estamos bien, solo estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Anakin tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, tirando de su cabello. Gimió y se arrastró hasta golpear la ventana, un rayo iluminando su silueta.

\- Anakin, por favor - repitió Obi-Wan, sentándose en la cama y extendiendo una mano -. No estoy enojado ni tengo miedo de ti. Ven a la cama, habla conmigo.

\- Casi, podría haber... - El cuerpo de Anakin se estremeció y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos -. No puedo. No puedo - se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y trató de caminar hacia la puerta.

Láminas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana y, a lo lejos, retumbaba un trueno.

Obi-Wan empezó a llorar.

Trató de no hacerlo, de controlar sus emociones. Sabía que era una combinación de las hormonas, la propia angustia de Anakin y la tristeza que sentía al ver a su pareja sufrir. Sollozó y Anakin se giró para mirarlo en estado de shock.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas. Quería abrazar a su pareja, no hacer que se fuera -. Por favor. Quédate. te quiero. Te necesito aquí.

Anakin inclinó la cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia él. Se arrodilló en la cama y apartó la mirada.

\- Lo siento, no quise atacarte o asustarte - apretó los puños y respiró hondo -. Mis pesadillas no siempre son tan malas. Yo... lo siento.

Obi-Wan lo abrazó, acariciando su mordedura de apareamiento. Su Alfa olía triste, cansado. Gimió en voz baja y sintió que aún más lágrimas salían de él.

\- Obi-Wan, no, por favor no llores. Eres el más fuerte de los dos, si lloras y te derrumbes, no sé qué hacer - Anakin le devolvió el abrazo lentamente, frotándose la parte superior de la cabeza en un esfuerzo por calmarlo.

Permanecieron abrazados mientras su frecuencia cardíaca bajaba y la lluvia continuaba, la tormenta se hacía aún más feroz.

Obi-Wan se secó la cara y agarró las manos de Anakin, colocándolas sobre su estómago.

\- Anakin, ¿qué fue eso? - preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo la gran mano cálida de Anakin correr tiernamente por el bulto de su vientre -. Esa cosa redonda.

Anakin lo miró a los ojos y lo besó en la frente.

\- Un arma. Encontré los planos hace unas semanas, Sidious quería usarlo para destruir planetas - negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, hacia la tormenta afuera -. Podría haber sido parte de eso, de simplemente acabar con los planetas con sólo presionar un botón.

\- Pero no lo hiciste - respondió Obi-Wan suavemente, acunándolo por la mandíbula -. Estás aquí conmigo, y no planeas hacer algo tan disparatado.

\- No - asintió Anakin con una sonrisa -. Tienes que evitar que haga cosas estúpidas, como siempre.

Obi-Wan asintió y respiró hondo. Se miró la cintura y se frotó el estómago.

\- Me vi a mí mismo - susurró, mirando su mano pálida moviéndose en círculos -. Nunca hubiera dicho esas cosas. Te amaba en Tatooine cuando pensé que te habías ido para siempre. Me hubiera encantado la bondad que siempre supe que existía dentro de ti.

Anakin frunció los labios y lo miró de cerca.

\- Es solo que mi subconsciente está siendo molesto, Obi-Wan. Sé que ya no soy Vader. Nunca quise molestarte.

Cayó la luz, iluminando la habitación, seguida de un fuerte trueno.

\- Bésame -susurró Obi-Wan-. Estoy aquí y te amo. Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Mi compañero, mi Alfa, necesito tu abrazo.

\- Obi-Wan - murmuró Anakin, el trueno acercándose -. Sí. Te daré todo lo que quieras.

Sus labios se encontraron en un tierno toque, buscándose el uno al otro. Obi-Wan se apoyó contra Anakin, inhalando sus aromas combinados y sintiendo que los últimos vestigios de alarma se desvanecían.

Anakin lo empujó suavemente contra el colchón, capturando sus labios una y otra vez.

\- Yo también te amo - susurró y besó el mordisco de apareamiento de Obi-Wan -. Eres mi todo, mi vida, mi luz.

Obi-Wan se arqueó y trató de acercarlo más con los brazos.

Otro rayo cayó y el trueno pareció sacudir todo el edificio. Un grito vago sonó en la distancia.

Dejaron de besarse y miraron hacia la ventana, donde solo se veía un contorno borroso de los edificios.

\- ¿Eso fue...?

\- Sí - respiró Obi-Wan. Y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Anakin salió disparado de la habitación.

Obi-Wan se sentó derecho y agarró un suéter de gran tamaño que tenía cerca de la cama. Le encantaba el clima frío, a diferencia de Anakin, y le encantaba abrigarse aún más.

Anakin regresó con un Luke llorando. El niño gritaba con fuerza y estaba pegado al cuello de su padre.

\- El trueno debe haberlo asustado - dijo Anakin sentado en la cama junto a él.

Tiene sentido. Había llovido una o dos veces desde que Luke llegó a Coruscant y nunca había visto llover en Tatooine. Una tormenta eléctrica era algo nuevo y aterrador para él.

Luke lloró contra el cuello de su padre, gimiendo y temblando.

\- Luke, amor, estamos aquí - Obi-Wan se acercó a ellos y acarició la cara del niño -. Es solo lluvia, estás a salvo.

El niño jadeaba y seguía llorando.

\- ¿Mamá? - murmuró, mirándolo -. ¿Bebé?

\- El bebé también está a salvo - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, frotándose el estómago cubierto por el suave suéter -. ¿Ves? Está durmiendo.

Luke no parecía convencido, así que se arrastró más cerca de él y levantó la tela, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de ella.

Anakin resopló y sonrió.

\- Gran refugio para las tormentas eléctricas.

Obi-Wan podía sentir la suave cabeza de Luke acariciando su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas. El trueno sonó de nuevo, y Luke gimió, tratando de meter todo su cuerpo debajo del suéter. Se contoneó hasta que su cabeza salió del otro lado, cerca de la cara de Obi-Wan.

\- Bueno, hola - dijo Obi-Wan divertido, acomodando a Luke para que no pisara su vientre -. ¿Estas cómodo?

\- Sí - murmuró Luke, su pequeño cuerpo cálido contra el de Obi-Wan. Suspiró, abrazándolo con sus delgados brazos.

Obi-Wan acarició su fino cabello rubio y dejó escapar un breve ronroneo, tratando de calmar a su hijo. Se volvió para mirar a Anakin, arqueando una ceja.

Anakin le dirigió una mirada suave, cargada de emociones. Él sonrió de alegría por tenerlos cerca.

No tienes idea de mucho. Los amo a los dos, envió, nada mejor que tenerlos a los dos cerca y a salvo.

Obi-Wan le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Rodeó a Luke con sus brazos, consciente de que, en cierto modo, estaba abrazando a sus dos hijos. Luke bostezó contra su pecho, ignorando el ruido.

Afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo.

\- No puede ser tan difícil, mamá los hizo rápido, debería ser fácil - argumentó Anakin, mirando los ingredientes que se exhibían en la mesa -. ¿Correcto? Quiero decir, rara vez los comíamos, así que tal vez estoy recordando mal... 

Obi-Wan se tapó la boca para no reír -. Por supuesto, Anakin.

Luke siguió tratando de saltar de su regazo para agarrar los ingredientes, por lo que Obi-Wan lo sostuvo con un brazo firme.

Anakin asintió para sí mismo y volvió a leer las instrucciones en el datapad.

\- Soy mecánico. ¡Construí C3PO cuando era niño! Esto es facil.

Obi-Wan escondió su rostro en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Luke, riendo silenciosamente.

La cocina tenía solo dos ventanas pequeñas, por lo que la vista de la fuerte lluvia no fue abrumadora para Luke. Como ni Anakin ni Luke habían descansado adecuadamente, decidieron levantarse temprano y cocinar algo apropiado para un día frío y lluvioso.

\- Nos comeremos el pastel en poco tiempo - les aseguró Anakin, agarrando un huevo con demasiada fuerza y rompiéndolo en su puño. La yema goteaba de su mano y Luke se rió de él.

Obi-Wan tarareó de acuerdo y le entregó a Luke un flimsi para que lo dibujara. Encendió su datapad y buscó el libro sobre embarazos que había estado leyendo antes.

A diferencia de los Betas, la fertilidad de un Omega aumenta durante la pubertad y disminuye después de los 50 años. Ha habido casos documentados de Omegas que concibieron a mediados de los 60. Sin embargo,...

Obi-Wan exhaló. Amaba esos momentos, los momentos tranquilos de sus vidas cuando todos estaban haciendo algo diferente pero compartían el mismo espacio. El sonido de la cocina de Anakin, los dedos de Luke moviéndose por el flimsi. Solía hacer esto con Anakin a veces en el Templo, pero ahora eran tres. Y pronto, cuatro.

\- ¡Mira este! - exclamó Anakin, mostrando un cuenco donde descansaba una sustancia pegajosa blanquecina -. Solo tengo que ponerlo en el horno.

Luke levantó la vista de su dibujo solo para mirarlo.

\- No te preocupes, Luke - le aseguró Obi-Wan -. Siempre podemos pedirle al droide que cocine algo diferente.

\- ¡Oye! - Anakin vertió la masa en un molde para pasteles y la metió en el horno -. ¡Está casi terminado! Puedo mantener a mi Omega y a mi hijo.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan, dejando su datapad y frotando la espalda de Luke cuando apareció un trueno particularmente fuerte -. Sabemos que puedes proveer para nosotros. Piensa con tu mente lógica, no como un Alfa.

Anakin se secó las manos con una servilleta y se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

\- No es posible - respondió en un murmullo, inclinándose para besar a Obi-Wan.

Luke bostezó y le mostró su dibujo. Una figura negra con amarillo en la parte superior, una figura redonda blanca con rojo en la parte superior y una pequeña figura gris con amarillo en la parte superior entre ellos.

Anakin sonrió y besó la frente de Luke.

\- Es perfecto, me encanta. ¡Mira Obi-Wan! 

\- Lo estoy mirando - dijo Obi-Wan con una sonrisa. Después de todo, era bastante redondo. Era el primer dibujo que había hecho que incluía el bulto de Obi-Wan -. Gran trabajo Luke.

\- Sí - asintió Luke riendo. Cayó un rayo, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Bostezó y se acercó más al pecho de Obi-Wan, tratando de meterse debajo del suéter de nuevo.

\- Podemos colgarlo en tu habitación - dijo Obi-Wan agarrándolo y poniendo la cabeza de Luke contra su cuello -. Como hicimos con el primer dibujo.

\- Vamos, el pastel no estará listo todavía - dijo Anakin agarrando el flimsi y la cintura de Obi-Wan con una mano.

Luke lo acarició y volvió a bostezar -. ¿Mamá?

\- ¿Si? - preguntó Obi-Wan mientras entraban en la habitación de Luke, viendo las gotas de lluvia golpear la pequeña ventana. Anakin saltó hacia un lado de la pared y colocó el dibujo junto al otro.

\- Te amo - susurró Luke en su oído, con su voz suave y baja que casi fue ahogada por el sonido de la lluvia. Obi-Wan dejó de caminar y parpadeó rápidamente.

Anakin se volvió para mirarlos sonriendo -. Se ve muy... - se detuvo al notar que Obi-Wan estaba llorando de nuevo.

\- Yo también te amo, Luke - respondió Obi-Wan entre lágrimas, abrazando a su hijo. Luke le devolvió el abrazo, besándolo en el cuello.

Anakin los rodeó a ambos, sus largos y fuertes brazos los sostenían con fuerza.

Él nunca dijo que te amo antes , envió Obi-Wan, sollozando, nunca pensé, nunca creí...

Por supuesto que te ama , Anakin besó sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, eres su mamá. Cuidas de él y le enseñas cosas; siente el amor que le tienes.

Obi-Wan se apartó y colocó a Luke casi dormido en su catre. Su hijo parpadeó lentamente y volvió a bostezar. Obi-Wan lo cubrió con fuerza con la manta, frotando su cabello hasta que Luke se durmió, lo que solo tomó unos segundos.

Anakin lo abrazó por detrás, acariciando su bulto y respirando con su mordisco de apareamiento. Obi-Wan permitió el afecto, descansando contra él.

\- Hay algo que quiero hacer - susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por encima del sonido de la lluvia.

Sintió que Anakin asentía contra él, así que lo agarró de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos y salió de la habitación.

\- Espera, el pastel - dijo Obi-Wan deteniendo sus pasos cuando llegaron a la sala de estar.

Anakin resopló -. Iba a apestar de todos modos. Los droides pueden encargarse de eso.

Obi-Wan lo miró -. Pero tú nos lo cocinaste. Quería probarlo, por feo que pareciera.

Anakin lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso, riendo suavemente.

\- Declaremos esto como práctica y puedo mejorar uno la próxima vez - dijo.

\- Muy bien - Obi-Wan tiró de las mangas largas de su suéter, mirando alrededor de la habitación fría. Era media mañana, pero el cielo estaba completamente oscuro por la lluvia -. Deberíamos agregar una chimenea aquí, el lugar es demasiado grande y frío.

Anakin se frotó la espalda y asintió -. Lo haré. Lo prometo -Se inclinó para besar el bulto -. ¿Que quieres hacer?

Obi-Wan sonrió y tiró de sus manos nuevamente. Bajaron a la bahía médica principal, probablemente el único lugar del edificio donde no se podía escuchar la lluvia para mantener un ambiente tranquilo, y caminaron hacia la pequeña habitación donde Obi-Wan tenía sus chequeos mensuales.

\- Maestro Kenobi - dijo un droide médico, acercándose a ellos con sus piernas torpes -. Su cita no es hasta la semana siguiente. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Anakin se tensó. No había dicho nada en su camino hacia la bahía médica, sin sentir el miedo o la incomodidad de Obi-Wan.

\- Simplemente deseo que me hagan una ecografía - explicó Obi-Wan -. Quiero una holoimagen de nuestro bebé.

La tensión de Anakin se desvaneció y le lanzó una mirada feliz. Aún no tenían un holograma de su cachorro.

\- Acuéstese y levante tu ropa, por favor - chirrió el droide, caminando para agarrar los instrumentos adecuados.

Obi-Wan se acostó en la delgada cama médica y se levantó el suéter, dejando al descubierto su estómago distendido. Anakin se inclinó para darle un beso y se sentó en una silla junto a él con entusiasmo.

El droide puso un gel frío en el estómago de Obi-Wan, haciéndolo temblar, y le colocó una sonda en la parte inferior del estómago. Cerca de ellos, se iluminó una holospantalla, cambiando de azul para mostrar una pequeña forma oscura distinta.

El sonido de un latido rápido y fuerte comenzó a llenar la habitación.

La mano de Anakin se escabulló para agarrar la suya con fuerza.

\- Oh - respiró Obi-Wan, mirando a la diminuta figura retorcida que era su cachorro. Pequeñas piernas y brazos, una pequeña cabeza. Eran tan pequeño y frágil; no podía creer que estuvieran creciendo dentro de él.

\- Todo se ve bien - dijo el droide médico, moviendo la sonda alrededor de su estómago -. Haré la holoimagen.

\- Hay... sólo hay uno, ¿verdad? -preguntó Anakin, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

\- Sí - confirmó el droide, presionando un botón en la base de la holospantalla.

\- Me alegro - dijo Anakin y se volvió para sonreírle -. ¿Lo viste? Ese es nuestro cachorro, nuestro bebé, Obi-Wan.

\- Si - susurró Obi-Wan, tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

¿Estás contento de que solo haya uno? envió, vagamente divertido. Siempre mencionas que quieres llenarme de tantos que estallaré.

Anakin le guiñó un ojo.

Podemos dejar los embarazos múltiples después de éste.

Obi-Wan suspiró exasperado y agarró el pequeño holoimagen que le dio el droide. El droide médico se limpió el estómago y los dejó solos.

Anakin se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició la cara. Obi-Wan encendió el holoproyector y una pequeña imagen apareció en su palma: un diminuto cuerpo humano, moviendo lentamente brazos y piernas. Su bebé, su cachorro.

Obi-Wan sintió que se le escapaba una lágrima. Esta criatura perfecta y pequeña estaba siendo creada dentro de él. Parte de él, parte de Anakin.

Anakin no tuvo reparos en llorar abiertamente.

\- Ya se parecen a mí - bromeó sollozando -. Míralo, Obi-Wa.

Obi-Wan se secó la cara y miró fijamente la imagen de su bebé. Realmente no le importaba cómo se veían si estaban sanos y felices.

\- Mientras herede mi intelecto, todo bien - bromeó, volviéndose para sonreír a su pareja. Con la mano libre se acarició el bulto, moviendo la mano sin rumbo fijo. El cachorro aún no lo estaba pateando y esperaba sentirlo pronto.

Anakin lo agarró por la cara y lo besó con fuerza, uniendo su mano sobre su estómago.

\- Me gustó tu idea - murmuró, capturando los labios de Obi-Wan con ternura -. Ahora podemos mirarlo cuando queramos.

Obi-Wan apagó el holograma y no respondió, profundizando el beso. No sabía cuánto disfrutaba besar hasta que Anakin comenzó a besarlo todos los días.

Se apartaron para tomar un respiro y limpiarse la cara.

\- Vamos a casa - dijo Obi-Wan, arreglando su ropa. Se sentía feliz y satisfecho ahora que sabía que el bebé estaba bien y los había visto.

A pesar del duro comienzo de esa mañana, no solo había visto a su cachorro, sino que también Luke le había dicho que lo amaba. Se sintió feliz, casi eufórico.

Anakin asintió y tan pronto como los pies de Obi-Wan tocaron el suelo, lo agarró en sus brazos, haciéndolo girar.

\- Anakin - protestó Obi-Wan, pero sonrió. Sabía que su pareja se sentía tan feliz como él.

Anakin se rió y lo besó. Su alegría se filtró a través del vínculo.

\- Pon tus piernas alrededor de mí - instruyó, ajustando sus brazos para sujetarlo con más fuerza -. Ni siquiera protestes por ser pesado porque no lo eres.

Obi-Wan vaciló pero obedeció, su vientre rozó el pecho plano de Anakin. Puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de su Alfa, mirándolo con ternura.

Anakin sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. La tormenta continuó en Coruscant, pintando toda la ciudad en colores apagados, solo breves destellos de relámpagos iluminando el cielo.

\- ¿A la habitación? - preguntó Anakin cuando entraron a su piso. No había pronunciado una sola queja sobre tener que llevar a Obi-Wan todo el camino de regreso, probablemente sus instintos le decían que era un Alfa bueno y fuerte.

Obi-Wan le sonrió y asintió. Disfrutaba estar en los brazos de Anakin, rodeado por su olor y presencia y si la simple acción apaciguaba los instintos de su pareja, entonces no se iba a quejar.

Anakin lo besó una vez más y lo depositó gentilmente en la cama, mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

Obi-Wan se quitó el suéter y la camisa, tocando lentamente su bulto en círculos, mirando a su pareja.

\- Dije que quería mostrarte cuánto te amo, ¿recuerdas? - preguntó con voz entrecortada, bajándose la ropa.

Anakin asintió con entusiasmo y lo agarró por los huesos de la cadera.

\- Sabía que querías decir esto - murmuró, mirando la figura desnuda de Obi-Wa -. Siempre me quieres en ti.

El trueno retumbó directamente sobre ellos y la mano de Obi-Wan dejó de tirar de la ropa de Anakin. Esperaron un momento, pero no llegó ningún grito de parte de Luke.

\- Si - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, mirando a su pareja desnuda.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó Anakin, masajeándolo en los muslos.

\- Te quiero en mí - respondió Obi-Wan, mirándolo -. Pero todavía no. Ponte sobre tu estomago.

Anakin enarcó una ceja pero obedeció. Obi-Wan se levantó de la cama y colocó el holoproyector en un estante, junto a la trenza Padawan de Anakin.

Miró los dos objetos con una sonrisa y regresó a la cama, arrodillándose entre las piernas abiertas de Anakin.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando? - preguntó Anakin, con la cara descansando en sus brazos cruzados.

Obi-Wan no respondió y comenzó a masajear los músculos de la espalda de las piernas del Alfa, ascendiendo lentamente hasta sus muslos.

Anakin suspiró de placer, moviéndose en la cama.

\- ¿Es este tiempo de abrazos? Porque debería estar abrazándote.

\- No, esta vez yo te cuido - Obi-Wan presionó contra la piel bronceada -. Tú siempre cuidas de nosotros, los tres, así que ahora puedo tocarte. No hay necesidad de todas tus posturas Alfa ahora.

Podía ver la sonrisa de Anakin, cómo su cuerpo se relajaba bajo sus manos.

\- Además - continuó Obi-Wan frotando cuidadosamente el trasero de Anakin -. Tu subconsciente necesita un recordatorio de quién eres y de que hay personas que te quieren y que siempre lo harán.

Anakin comenzó a quejarse, pero luego los dedos de Obi-Wan se clavaron en la parte baja de su espalda y comenzó a ronronear.

Obi-Wan sonrió para sí mismo. Anakin siempre había querido y necesitado el afecto y la atención de los demás, y ahora Obi-Wan se lo estaba dando a él y con creces.

Su lado Omega estaba más allá de sí mismo con felicidad, que estaban tocando y oliendo a su Alfa. Que dentro de ellos, había un cachorro creciendo, que eran amados y protegidos por su Alfa.

Cuando sus manos alcanzaron la espalda llena de cicatrices de Anakin, las sintió vibrar debajo de él. Incluso si no podía escuchar el ronroneo claramente debido a la lluvia, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo.

Obi-Wan se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, piel contra piel. Anakin cerró los ojos, emitiendo una feromona alfa tranquila pero fuerte. Tan diferente a su olor cuando se despertó por primera vez ese día.

\- ¿Te gusta, Alfa? - Obi-Wan se inclinó y lo besó en la base de la columna, ascendiendo lentamente y colocando besos en su columna. Se detuvo frente a la mordedura de apareamiento y la lamió, haciendo que Anakin se estremeciera -. Eres vital y precioso para nuestras vidas. Luke, el cachorro y yo te amamos. ¿Entiendes ahora?

Anakin asintió con la cabeza contra la almohada y tragó, la garganta se balanceaba.

\- Sí - suspiró. Abrió un ojo para mirarlo -. Entiendo. No sé si me lo merezco, pero lo entiendo, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se recostó, satisfecho. Sabía que Anakin no se había convencido mágicamente de que merecía ser feliz, pero era un comienzo.

\- ¿Puedo entrar en ti ahora? - Anakin le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó -. Ponte en tu espalda.

Anakin se dejó caer sobre su espalda, ya medio duro. Abrió las piernas de nuevo y esperó, mirándolo.

Obi-Wan se sentó entre las piernas abiertas y puso una mano en su barba, fingiendo pensar en cómo proceder.

\- Obi-Wan, vamos, estoy esperando aquí - se quejó Anakin, resoplando. Su erección estaba empezando a crecer. Obi-Wan se sintió igualmente excitado, pero pudo contenerse mejor.

Agarró la polla de Anakin y comenzó a bombearla lentamente, sintiendo que la carne suave y caliente se endurecía en su mano. Anakin siseó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada.

\- Finalmente - jadeó, mordiéndose los labios.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza con cariño y se acercó a él, hasta que su vientre rozó la polla que sostenía. Colocó la polla de Anakin en su bulto y comenzó a acariciarla, sintiendo el pre-semen en su piel sensible.

\- Kriffing, Obi-Wan - Anakin reprimió un grito, mirando hipnotizado los movimientos de Obi-Wan -. Lo estás haciendo a propósito. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta.

\- Lo soy - confirmó Obi-Wan, moviendo su otra mano para tocarlo lentamente. Exhaló, sin dejar de acariciar la polla de Anakin en su cuerpo.

Anakin gimió y movió sus caderas, empujando su bulto rápidamente.

\- Déjame tenerte, por favor.

Sus dedos entraron fácilmente en su agujero, excitado como estaba. Apretó su agarre y siguió moviendo su mano hasta que sintió que el nudo de Anakin estaba a punto de aparecer.

Detuvo sus movimientos y se estiró sobre el cuerpo de Anakin para besarlo, las pollas se rozaron entre sí.

\- Ahora puedes tenerme - susurró en el oído de Anakin frotando su barba en la suave piel de su pareja.

Anakin gruñó al mismo tiempo que el trueno golpeó, y tiró de él para besarlo de nuevo, acariciando su bulto. Comenzó a empujarlo sobre su espalda pero Obi-Wan lo detuvo por los hombros.

\- No, así - dijo y lo empujó para que se sentara -. Te montaré a horcajadas.

Envió vagamente a través del vínculo lo que tenía en mente y sintió la conmoción de Anakin por su atrevimiento. Obi-Wan se negó a apartar la mirada o sentirse avergonzado. Quería a su pareja más cerca.

\- Alguien es mandón hoy - respondió Anakin con un bufido, pero obedeció, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y abriendo los brazos -. Mi Omega me está dando órdenes. Quien lo hubiera pensado.

\- Y tú lo permites.

\- Por supuesto - Anakin se humedeció los labios -. Lo que sea que mi Omega quiera, mi Omega lo obtiene.

Obi-Wan sonrió y se acercó a él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él hasta que sus piernas estuvieron alrededor de la cintura de Anakin y sus duras pollas se frotaron una contra la otra. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Alfa y lo acercó tanto como su vientre se lo permitió.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de Anakin moverse alrededor de la parte superior de su torso y agarrarlo con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien así? - le preguntó Anakin.

Obi-Wan asintió, concentrándose en el sonido de la lluvia por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los días de lluvia.

\- Lo elegí después de todo - respondió -. ¿y estás seguro de que no soy demasiado pesado?

\- Por supuesto que no - Anakin lo miró y la vaga luz del relámpago afuera pareció hacer brillar sus ojos -. Nunca serás demasiado pesado, y yo siempre seré lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarte. Para protegerte y abrazarte.

\- Lo sé - susurró Obi-Wan y se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Anakin mientras se hundía lentamente en la polla debajo de él.

Anakin se quedó quieto debajo de él, solo su respiración era fuerte, mientras le daba tiempo y espacio para acostumbrarse a él.

A pesar de que tenían sexo todos los días, siempre había un momento en el que Obi-Wan tenía que detenerse y simplemente relajarse para poder tomar toda la longitud de su pareja en él.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, sintiendo su vientre frotar el torso en forma de Anakin. Tan diferente de él, el contraste de su cuerpo redondo y suave contra los músculos duros.

\- Obi-Wan - murmuró Anakin y casi hundió los dedos en su espalda -. Por favor, muévete.

\- Sí - Obi-Wan abrió los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a moverse, ignorando su polla erecta y simplemente concentrándose en moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

En los pocos momentos que le había llevado adaptarse a la polla que tenía dentro, ya había aparecido un ligero nudo. Se mordió el labio y trató de moverse más rápido sin separarse del abrazo de Anakin.

Anakin comenzó a moverse también y Obi-Wan gimió en voz baja, sintiendo su golpe rozarlo con cada embestida.

\- Anakin - suspiró Obi-Wan, gimiendo -. Más rápido.

Anakin gruñó y comenzó a empujar, rápidamente golpeando todos los lugares que hicieron que el Omega maullara de satisfacción.

El cuerpo de Obi-Wan se arqueó, sintiendo cada parte de la polla de Anakin provocar placer en su cuerpo. Sostuvo el cuello de Anakin con una mano y se movió para tocarse con la otra.

Estaba contento por la posición íntima, de ser sostenido y abrazado por Anakin mientras al mismo tiempo se le daba espacio para su creciente estómago.

\- Obi-Wan, kriff - Anakin lo besó con tanta fuerza que sus dientes casi chocan entre sí -. No va a durar.

\- Sí - Obi-Wan le devolvió el beso torpemente, tratando de asentarse en un ritmo constante mientras luchaba contra el peso en su área media que lo abrumaba -. Sí, Alfa.

Obi-Wan tocó su propia polla un poco más fuerte, sollozando cuando lo hizo correrse en su mano casi al instante. Anakin siguió follándolo con embestidas cortas y precisas.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan dejó que su frente descansara contra la de su pareja, mirándose a los ojos -. Anúdame, por favor.

Le mostró a Anakin su mano manchada y su compañero la lamió para limpiarla, saboreando la combinación de semen y una vaga mancha en la palma de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gimió y acunó el bulto con la misma mano.

El gruñido de Anakin fue amortiguado por la lluvia incesante. Empujó el nudo con un movimiento rápido, llenando el agujero de Obi-Wan con su semen caliente.

Obi-Wan sollozó y se estremeció, sintiendo el pecho de Anakin contra él, sintiendo una mano alejarse de su espalda y unir su mano a su vientre.

Tragó, el nudo latía dentro de él y le temblaban las piernas. Apoyó la cabeza en la frente de Anakin de nuevo.

Anakin le sonrió y pasó una mano por su sudoroso cabello castaño rojizo, besando su mordisco de apareamiento.

\- Mi Omega, siempre tan perfecto alrededor de mi nudo, tan bueno, siempre - movió sus caderas en círculos, todavía entrando dentro de él -. Mi Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se apretó a su alrededor, suspirando. Nunca se cansaría de esto, de sentir a Anakin dentro de él.

\- Anakin, Alfa - dijo, tragando, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y su cuerpo enrojecido pero completamente satisfecho. La posición era extraña, pero trató de no mostrarlo.

Anakin, como de costumbre, lo notó y lo empujó suavemente para que se tumbara de espaldas. Obi-Wan estiró las piernas con cuidado y se movió a un lado para que su Alfa pudiera descansar también.

El empujón hizo que el nudo se moviera, haciéndolo expulsar aún más semen.

Anakin se dejó caer a su lado, pero inmediatamente movió un brazo debajo del cuello de Obi-Wan como almohada y el otro en el estómago de Obi-Wan.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan se relajó contra la cama y entrelazó sus dedos, frotándose el vientre -. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Anakin lo miró, un rayo iluminó su figura al igual que antes esa mañana.

\- Sí - tragó saliva casi de forma audible.

\- No quiero más tonterías en tu mente - continuó Obi-Wan -. No más pensar que eres Vader o que no mereces ser amado. Sé que tienes mucho en lo que trabajar, pero... 

\- Obi-Wan, lo se - lo cortó Anakin gentilmente y lo besó en la mejilla, frotando su vientre suavemente.

Obi-Wan asintió, acariciando el cuello de su pareja y buscando la fuente de feromonas.

\- Te amo - susurró, no por primera vez ese día. Cada día era más fácil expresar sus sentimientos hacia su pareja.

\- Yo también te amo, Obi-Wan - susurró Anakin en su nuca, devolviéndole el gesto y ronroneando suavemente -. Te amo más de lo que nunca sabrás.

La lluvia no paró en todo el día.


	22. Chapter 22

Cinco meses de embarazo.

Ahsoka miró fijamente su abdomen y siguió mirándolo incluso cuando se sentaron en la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea recién instalada.

Luke se acercó tímidamente a ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya la había conocido, señalando sus lekkus y sonriendo.

\- Ahsoka - dijo Obi-Wan, divertido.

Ahsoka abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

\- Estas... tú... - se sonrojó como si acabara de darse cuenta de cómo había llegado a esa condición.

\- Sí - respondió Obi-Wan, empujando una taza de café en sus manos. Se sentó y suspiró, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea llegar hasta él, colocando sus manos en su estómago redondo -. Cinco meses. Quería decírtelo yo mismo, antes de que saliera el anuncio.

Sabía que a estas alturas debería haber sentido al bebé moverse, pero aún no había pasado nada. Le dio un suave masaje. Probablemente el bebé extrañaba a su padre.

Parpadeó y sin apartar la mirada tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Luke tiró de su mano, señalando las llamas de la chimenea.

\- Hola, Luke - dijo distraídamente -. Las llamas son bonitas, ¿verdad?

Luke asintió y puso las manos sobre el transpariacero que cubría la chimenea, completamente embelesado por las llamas. Obi-Wan se alegró de que hubieran decidido cubrirlo, de lo contrario Luke definitivamente se habría quemado a estas alturas.

Ahsoka finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

\- Sabía que tu nueva Orden Jedi permitiría apegos, familias cuando te vi con Luke y… Anakin. Les mencioné a los demás que el Código iba a ser diferente, pero tú… - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa -... realmente llegaste hasta el final, ¿no es así, Maestro?

Él rió entre dientes -. Lo hice. Lo hicimos.

Ella se relajó y le ofreció la mano para que Luke la inspeccionara.

\- ¿Entonces voy a ser la tía Ahsoka? - preguntó tentativamente.

\- Si quieres, sí - respondió, sin perder de vista a Luke -. Siempre te consideramos familia, cercana a nosotros, incluso en el Templo.

Ella tragó y asintió.

\- Me gustaría eso - dijo en voz baja, sentándose en el suelo para estar cerca de Luke -. No sé si puedo volver a la Orden, pero seguiré ayudándote. Yo... no soy una Jedi, pero todavía me siento... 

\- Como si tuvieras una responsabilidad con el resto de la galaxia - dijo Obi-Wan, sujetándose el estómago -. Todavía quieres ayudar a la gente, usar lo que sabes para siempre.

\- Sí exactamente. Quiero estar ahí fuera, no… no lo sé - Ahsoka negó con la cabeza -. La Orden me falló una vez. No estoy seguro de poder volver a confiar en ellos... pero tal vez si tú lo lideras, Obi-Wan... 

\- Eso es comprensible, Ahsoka - respondió amablemente. Tomó un sorbo de agua; su mareo por alguna razón había regresado esa mañana -. No te presionaré, tu presencia y ayuda son muy valiosas para mí.

Luke levantó la mano, haciendo que una pequeña caja flotara hacia él. Lo depositó frente a él y le mostró a Ahsoka su contenido, una pequeña colección de juguetes de animales de diferentes planetas.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Tiene mucho talento! - Ahsoka sonrió al niño y puso la mano en la caja -. ¿Lo entrenarás como Jedi?

\- Aún no. Le enseñamos sobre la Fuerza y cómo controlarla, pero nada demasiado complejo - la piel de su estómago se sentía tensa esa mañana, y Obi-Wan se la frotó, tratando de disipar la sensación -. Es poderoso pero Anakin no quiere-

\- Sí, ¿dónde está Skywuito? - el apodo se le escapó de los labios -. Pensé que nunca se apartaba de tu lado.

\- Está en el Borde Exterior - Obi-Wan se frotó la frente, mirando a Luke separar a los animales por tamaño -. Regresará pronto.

Anakin no había querido irse. Se había enfurruñado durante dos días cuando Bail le había dicho que su presencia era necesaria, que si quería que el imperio realmente hiciera una diferencia en lugares como su planeta natal, debía volar allí.

Obi-Wan lo había entendido, investigando rápidamente cómo el hiperespacio afectaba a los embarazos, pero Anakin lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido.

No vas a ir a ninguna parte, estarás a salvo en el Palacio , había declarado. Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera protestar, Anakin le había dado un beso profundo, acunando su vientre. Para mí , había añadido, estaré más tranquilo si sé que estás a salvo aquí. Será solo una semana; sabes que no te dejaría si fuera por mí.

Nunca has estado tranquilo un día en tu vida , había respondido Obi-Wan. Pero había estado de acuerdo, siempre y cuando Anakin se llevara a todos los soldados de la muerte con él.

Eso había sido diez días antes.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo, tratando de no pensar demasiado. Sabía que Anakin estaba vivo, su vínculo con la Fuerza se lo decía. Pero no podían comunicarse a través de él, la distancia era demasiado grande.

Había considerado enviar mensajes holísticos diarios, pero no quería aparecer como un Omega necesitado que no podía soportar estar sin sus compañeros. Anakin estaba trabajando, trabajando por un mundo mejor para ellos. 

Y sin embargo, recibir pocos mensajes y no progresar con su embarazo le pesó. Pensó en por qué su bebé no se movía, por qué Anakin no le había hablado, por qué Bail solo envió breves actualizaciones de la situación.

Obi-Wan los estaba ayudando a ambos a su manera y desde la seguridad de su piso, pero quería saber qué estaba sucediendo realmente allí.

\- Regresará pronto - aseguró Ahsoka, preocupándose por él incluso si su relación no era la que era. Ella se animó -. ¿Quizás pueda cuidar de Luke algún día? Después de que nazca el bebé.

Obi-Wan le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. No se había dado cuenta hasta que vio la nave de Anakin volar hacia el cielo, que no habían pasado ni un solo separados.

\- Me gustaría eso - confesó -. Estar cerca de otros sensibles a la Fuerza es beneficioso para él.

Se quedó jugando con Luke durante una hora, mientras le contaba un poco sobre su trabajo y cuánto había crecido su clientela después de su aparición en el baile.

Claramente, a Luke le agradaba o al menos la encontraba interesante. Agarraba cada juguete y le balbuceaba los nombres, incluso si no los conocía. Ahsoka asentiría y fingiría que entendía.

Finalmente, Luke se levantó y se acercó a su lado, abrazándolo por el estómago.

\- Bebé - le explicó a Ahsoka, dándose unas palmaditas en el estómago -. ¡bebé, bebé!

Ahsoka sonrió -. Es realmente inteligente, ¿no?

\- Lo es - asintió Obi-Wan, haciendo una mueca por su dolor de espalda, una nueva adición a sus síntomas. Junto con su dolor de cabeza y se sentía cansado.

\- Debería irme - dijo Ahsoka, levantándose y cepillando sus piernas -. Seguiré intentando encontrar más de nosotros - ella le dio un ligero abrazo y uno más fuerte a Luke.

\- ¡Adiós! — dijo Luke, agitando la mano desde el suelo. Bostezó y rodó por el suelo hasta que estuvo frente a Obi-Wan -. ¿Pa?

\- Todavía no, Luke - Obi-Wan se agachó con cuidado y lo levantó contra su pecho, Luke acariciando su cuello con la nariz -. Tu padre estará aquí pronto.

La frustración del niño era incluso palpable en la Fuerza. Obi-Wan no era el único que se había separado temporalmente de Anakin. Se quejó cuando Obi-Wan lo puso en su catre, haciendo que su peluche Bantha flotara cerca de él.

\- Duerme - dijo Obi-Wan, apoyando su estómago e inclinándose sobre el catre para besarlo en la frente, sintiendo su dolor de espalda -. Tal vez cuando despiertes tu papá estará aquí.

Luke frunció el ceño y pateó sus brazos, atrapando al Bantha en el aire.

\- Te amo - agregó Obi-Wan, enviándole su firma de la Fuerza.

Luke dejó de moverse y lo miró.

\- Te amo - murmuró y bostezó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

Obi-Wan se arrastró lentamente hasta su propia cama, agarrándose el estómago. El dolor en la cabeza y la espalda no disminuía ni la opresión que sentía en el vientre.

Mientras se movía hacia la cama, pasó junto al espejo. Se detuvo y se miró a sí mismo.

La túnica color canela que llevaba estaba ajustada contra su pecho pero suelta en la parte inferior, haciendo que su estómago se destacara claramente, presionando contra la tela. No era de extrañar que Ahsoka lo hubiera mirado fijamente, él estaba simplemente... redondo. No es que alguna vez hubiera estado delgado, pero ya no podía ocultar su embarazo.

Y luego miró de nuevo, a sí mismo, no solo a su estómago. El dolor en su cabeza estalló y cerró los ojos, tratando de disiparlo.

La imagen en el espejo no era solo de él embarazado. Era... un viejo Omega embarazado, con patas de gallo y arrugas en el rostro, no atractivo en la forma en que Anakin siempre decía. Obi-Wan tragó, frunciendo el ceño.

No se arrepintió de su decisión de tener un hijo y sabía que como Omega estaba en su mejor momento, pero no se sentía así. Anakin siempre mencionó que quería muchos más hijos. ¿Cómo podía Obi-Wan dárselos cuando se veía así? No era un Omega joven y alegre.

Él gimió, agarrándose el estómago. Respiró hondo. El estrés no era bueno para él ni para el bebé, pero su mente no se callaba.

Se sujetó la barriga con ambas manos y la imagen en el espejo lo imitó, con ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Por qué no te mueves, cachorro? - murmuró mirando hacia abajo, moviendo sus manos en círculos -. Sé que estás ahí, solo quiero...

Solo quiero saber que estás vivo y bien.

Sentado con cautela en el borde de la cama, Obi-Wan tocó el vínculo de la Fuerza que lo conectaba con Anakin. Pudo detectarlo vagamente, lo que probablemente significaba que ya había dejado el Borde Exterior y estaba regresando.

Suspiró, frotándose las sienes.

\- No me extraña que no te muevas, probablemente no me quieras como mamá - apoyó la espalda en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza -. Ni siquiera puedo cerrar mi propia mente.

¿Y quería criar a un bebé así?

Viejo, ansioso y siempre quejándose.

No es de extrañar que Qui-Gon no me quisiera como padawan, que nunca fui su primera opción , pensó de repente, algo que no había pensado en años. Respiró, sujetándose el pecho.

Tampoco fui la primera opción de Anakin.

Siempre segundo. La segunda opción de todos.

Obi-Wan se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, acunando su estómago. Jadeó, sintiendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que no era verdad, que Qui-Gon lo amaba, disfrutaba siendo su Maestro. Que el amor y la devoción de Anakin eran obvios, que su Alfa lo apreciaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su respiración y sus pensamientos. La meditación se le escapaba, y cuanto más trataba de calmarse, más podía sentir su corazón acelerarse y el dolor que sentía se intensificaba.

Obi-Wan jadeó, abriendo los ojos. Ansioso y viejo en verdad. Si Padmé hubiera vivido, nunca habría sido tan débil. Anakin podría haber elegido a cualquiera en la galaxia y apegarse a… él.

Un dolor agudo atravesó su estómago y lo agarró, sintiendo el pánico subir a su pecho.

\- Cachorro, no - dijo, respirando con dificultad -. Lo siento, lo siento, me calmaré.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, un sudor frío brotaba de él. En el pasado, siempre que aparecía su ansiedad, era solo él quien la padecía. Pero ahora había dos de ellos en un cuerpo.

Obi-Wan acarició su estómago, sentándose de nuevo y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sintiéndose cansado y adolorido por todas partes, especialmente en su estómago. La opresión se había expandido por todo su pecho.

\- Shh, cachorro, estoy aquí, estoy aquí - parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, sintiéndose como la peor persona y padre de la galaxia -. Lo siento, te amo.

Nunca le había dicho Te amo a su hijo por nacer, y tragó saliva, rezando a la Fuerza para que esta no fuera la primera y última vez que lo decía.

Resoplando, se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y rápidamente cayó de rodillas contra el suelo duro, con dolor de pecho y espasmos estomacales.

\- Evie - gruñó, tratando de levantarse. Inconscientemente, tiró del vínculo, pidiendo la ayuda de su Alfa, pero Anakin todavía estaba lejos -. Evie.

Estaba demasiado angustiado para caminar, pero incluso en su dolor, aún sabía quién era. Él era un Jedi y un ex soldado; no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Ignorando el dolor tanto como pudo, se arrastró de espaldas hacia la puerta.

Se le encogió la parte inferior del estómago y reprimió un grito. Envió su firma de la Fuerza a su estómago, tratando de determinar qué tan herido estaba su hijo, pero no sintió nada extraño. Nada.

Obi-Wan se quedó helado. ¿Eso significa que...

No podía pensar, no podía respirar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Evie!

Logró arrodillarse de nuevo, acunando su vientre, completamente sin aliento. Sintió que se estaba quedando dormido, a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¿Maestro? ¡Maestro!

Un sonido agudo le hizo mirar una figura oscura que aparecía en el umbral de la habitación. Parpadeó las lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

\- Ayuda, medbay - logró decir y tan pronto como sintió los fuertes brazos del droide agarrarlo, se fue.

Algo cálido lo envolvía, agarrándolo por el pecho. Obi-Wan podía sentir las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, y cómo el cálido abrazo las limpiaba suavemente.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose vacío. No sintió dolor, ni tristeza, nada.

Hubo un pitido constante de algún tipo de máquina cerca de él, la presencia lo mantenía respirando junto a su rostro, emitiendo feromonas calmantes.

Obi-Wan mantuvo los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y trató de recordar si alguna vez había sentido la angustia que sentía ahora. No, ni siquiera con la traición de Anakin. Esto era más profundo, había lastimado a su bebé, los había matado, él...

-… Para de lamentarlo, por favor… - dijo una voz grave junto a él con fiereza -. Te amo Obi-Wan, por favor...

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando. La voz seguía repitiendo el por favor una y otra vez. Obi-Wan respiró hondo y abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando contra la suave luz que entraba en la habitación privada de la bahía médica central. Había estado aquí todos los meses, para revisar su... Comenzó a temblar, sin apartar la mirada de la pared.

Una frente se pegó a su mejilla, el cabello le hizo cosquillas.

\- Por favor, Obi-Wan, no has hecho nada malo, abre los ojos - le susurró Anakin -. Te amo. te quiero. Te quiero.

Obi-Wan se giró para mirarlo, al Alfa que estaba acostado en la delgada cama junto a él con un traje negro con ojos enrojecidos, desesperación en su rostro. Su vínculo estaba protegido, probablemente Anakin no quería lidiar con sus emociones.

Parpadeó. ¿Cómo podía Anakin quedarse mirándolo?

Anakin frunció el ceño y lo besó en la frente.

\- Estaba tan preocupado - susurró, apretando su agarre en el tembloroso Omega -. Llegué anoche. Evie me envió un mensaje, vino directamente a ti.

Obi-Wan sintió que una lágrima rodaba por sus ojos. Su Alfa había regresado, y esta no era la cálida recepción que Obi-Wan había anticipado.

¿Anoche? Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, apenas recordaba haber acostado a Luke para una siesta al mediodía. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido, un sollozo escapó de él.

\- Lo siento - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos de nuevo -. Es mi culpa. No hay nadie a quien culpar más que a mí.

Sus manos temblaban con la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo como lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero no podía soportar no sentir el golpe.

Anakin negó con la cabeza y acarició el cabello castaño rojizo de su pareja con su mano orgánica.

\- Tuviste un ataque de pánico, Obi-Wan, le puede pasar a cualquiera - hizo una pausa -. Está bien para las personas que son más inquietas es más común, pero no sé de qué te sientes - y luego sus ojos se agrandaron, mirándolo con horror -. Obi Wan-

Obi-Wan se frotó los ojos, queriendo ir a esconderse en su nido donde podría estar con su propia miseria y lejos de la mirada de todos.

\- Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin con urgencia, tirando de una mano y entrelazando sus dedos -. ¿confías en mí?

Obi-Wan asintió en silencio.

Anakin llevó sus manos hasta que estuvieron descansando sobre el estómago de Obi-Wan. Su estómago hinchado.

\- Nuestro hijo vive, Obi-Wan. Kriff, pensé que lo sabías. No es de extrañar que hayas estado diciendo que lo sientes - tiró de la otra mano de Obi-Wan hasta que también estuvo apoyada en el estómago -. Nuestro cachorro está vivo, Obi-Wan - Anakin le sonrió -. no lo has hecho. No les hagas daño, por favor. No te mentiría sobre esto.

Obi-Wan tragó y miró hacia abajo. Era la misma imagen que tenía cuando se acostaba o se sentaba, con un estómago redondo sobresaliendo de él, excepto que llevaba una bata de paciente azul claro. Tentativamente alcanzó con la Fuerza y sintió que la de su hijo respondía a ella. Sano y salvo.

Parpadeó, todavía llorando.

\- No lo entiendo - dijo, tragando -. Tenía dolor. Me duele el estómago; me duele todo el cuerpo.

Anakin secó las lágrimas de Obi-Wan y lo besó, presionando suavemente sus labios.

\- Mi amado, tuviste un ataque de pánico, dolor de cabeza, dolor de espalda y dolor abdominal común en los embarazos en este momento - explicó suavemente y luego sonrió -. Probablemente también me extrañaste.

Obi-Wan se sentó lentamente, colocó una almohada detrás de él, se frotó el vientre vacilante y luego abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Él-

Anakin agarró el vientre de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Duele? El emdee dijo que algo de dolor es normal en esta etapa, pero... 

\- Creo que se movió - susurró Obi-Wan, mirándolo -. Sentí algo, como una sensación de aleteo - Se cubrió la cara con las manos, deseando poder estar solo para ocultar su mortificación.

Anakin sonrió y frotó suavemente el estómago, tratando de hacer que el bebé se moviera nuevamente.

\- Echaban de menos a su papá, es obvio - se inclinó para hablar con él -. Has crecido mucho en los últimos días, pero hiciste que tu mamá se preocupara sin razón, cachorro. ¿No te he dicho que tu mamá se preocupa? Yo soy el que tiene buena apariencia y él es el cerebro del equipo, pero a veces piensa mucho.

\- Anakin - se quejó Obi-Wan, dejando caer las manos -. Soy un idiota.

\- Sí - coincidió Anakin -. A veces lo eres. Pero siempre supe que eras así, solo... ¿qué te hizo entrar en pánico?

Nunca le iba a decir a Anakin lo que su mente había conjurado, así que no dijo nada.

\- Fui yo, Anakin, algunas cosas enterradas en las que necesito trabajar - Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose descansado y sin rastros de dolor en su cuerpo -. ¿qué pasó con tu viaje? Sentí que regresabas.

Anakin parecía querer preguntar más, pero asintió y se sentó a su lado, tirando de él por la cintura, manteniendo una mano en el vientre.

\- Sí, has estado aquí por más de doce horas, Obi-Wan - hizo una mueca pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro -. No hay más esclavitud en Tatooine. Ese era mi sueño de mi infancia y lo hice, no se siente real.

\- Anakin, eso es... - Obi-Wan se calló, acariciando su cuello. No había olido a su pareja en casi dos semanas y había perdido el olor familiar.

Anakin ronroneó, feliz de que su pareja ya no tuviera dolor.

\- Eliminamos a todos los gánsteres importantes e instalamos leyes más duras. Todos los esclavos son libres - hizo una pausa y miró a Obi-Wan -. Visité a Beru y Owen.

Obi-Wan se acurrucó más cerca del ronroneo, sosteniendo su estomago -. ¿Que dijeron?

\- Sabían que me había convertido en emperador y vieron los videos de Luke. Ellos estaban… bien, Beru estaba feliz de que Luke estuviera feliz y seguro, de que lo estuvieras criando - explicó Anakin -. Les dije que estabas embarazado y que podían visitarnos si lo deseaban. Les dejé créditos y un código si querían comunicarse con nosotros.

\- A Owen no le puede haber gustado eso - Obi-Wan miró a su compañero, tan hermoso y fuerte. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que la esclavitud realmente había terminado, pero esto era un comienzo, esto era lo que Anakin había querido toda su vida.

Anakin resopló y tiró de él para besarlo, el golpe se interpuso en su camino.

\- No, no lo hizo - respondió, besando los ojos rojos de Obi-Wan, y luego miró hacia la puerta -. Hay alguien que te extrañó. Y un droide que estuvo a punto de sobrecalentarse.

\- Luke - respiró Obi-Wan. Había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de él -. Tráeloo, por favor.

Anakin tocó un botón en su brazo y en menos de cinco minutos, una pequeña figura se lanzó sobre los brazos de Obi-Wan.

Luke lloró en voz alta, sollozando y tratando de acercarse a él. Obi-Wan lo hizo callar y acarició su cabello, tratando de calmarlo.

\- ¡Maestro! Maestro, pensé lo peor! - Evie sonó algo desde la entrada de la habitación -. El maestro Luke ha estado inconsolable, sintió cuando te desmayaste y ha estado así desde entonces.

\- Lo siento, Evie - dijo Obi-Wan mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza, y besó la cara llorando de Luke -. Lo siento, Luke, no quise asustarte. Estoy bien ahora.

Dijiste que nunca te desmayaste, envió a Anakin, sacudiendo la cabeza . Y te encontré aquí, inmóvil con agujas saliendo de ti.

Obi-Wan miró a su marido -. Asusté a toda la familia, ¿no es así?

Anakin asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano, besando sus anillos. Luke se había adherido permanentemente a su cuello, oliéndolo.

\- Lo siento - repitió Obi-Wan, ajustando a Luke para que el niño pudiera sentarse entre él y Anakin. Le secó la cara con ternura.

\- ¿Bebé? - preguntó Luke, sollozando y señalando el vientre.

El corazón de Obi-Wan se detuvo.

\- Sí, el bebé está ahí - respondió mirando a Anakin y agarrándolo de la mano para que su pareja volviera a tocarle el estómago. Anakin no perdió el tiempo, acariciándolo, haciendo que la sensación de aleteo volviera a aparecer.

Deberías cambiarte, no has descansado , dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, sintiendo que Luke se unía a la acción de su padre en su vientre.

Cerró los ojos. Pudo haber perdido esto. Perdió a su familia.

\- Más tarde - susurró Anakin, sin detener las manosb-. El emdee me preguntó si quería saber el sexo pero quería esperar a que te despertaras, nunca lo discutimos.

Obi-Wan suspiró de placer, sintiendo que los residuos de tensión desaparecían de su cuerpo cuando su pareja y su hijo lo tocaban.

Luke se deslizó para descansar junto al bulto.

\- No necesito saber el sexo - respondió Obi-Wan -. Si te parece bien.

Anakin asintió y tiró de él más cerca, hasta que los tres, o más bien cuatro, estuvieron acostados en la delgada cama médica.

\- Te amo, Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin en un tono bajo, con los ojos azules serios -. Estoy orgulloso de tenerte como mi compañero.

Luke dio un grito y palmeó el vientre de Obi-Wan.

\- Sí, Luke también está orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

Obi-Wan se inclinó para besar el mordisco de apareamiento de Anakin, sosteniendo su vientre de manera protectora.

\- Y estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi familia - respondió.

Seis meses de embarazo

Obi-Wan se peinó con cuidado, asegurándose de que se viera presentable. La idea era que nadie los reconociera o incluso se bajara la capucha, pero aún sentía la necesidad de arreglarse. Las hebras rojas se sentían más gruesas y brillantes, suaves al tacto.

\- Sí, brillando.

Se volvió para mirar a Anakin, ajustándose su túnica verde oscuro y sus pantalones negros, un color atrevido inusual, pero si iban a salir, lo sintió apropiado. Estaban apretados contra su estómago, haciéndolo parecer como si se hubiera tragado una bola gigante.

\- No es verdad.

\- Lo es y seguiré insistiendo en ello - Anakin simplemente pasó una mano por su cabello, magnético en su ropa negra y ojos azules. Sonrió y le entregó una túnica oscura -. Te hice así. Resplandeciente.

Dentro de él, el bebé se movía con rápidos giros y Obi-Wan puso su mano sobre su estómago, tocándolo para calmarlo. Después del susto, el bebé se movía con frecuencia, como si supiera lo mucho que le importaba sentirlos.

\- ¿Ves? Incluso nuestro cachorro está de acuerdo - Anakin se inclinó para besar el estómago, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos -. Eres redondo y resplandeciente, acéptalo.

Obi-Wan se burló pero sonrió -. Deberías declarar que has encontrado otro planeta, Anakin. Así de gordo estoy.

Anakin frunció el ceño y tiró de él por la cintura, manteniendo una mano sobre su estómago.

\- No gordo - besó el cuello de Obi-Wan -. Con nuestro bebé - sus labios se arrastraron hasta la clavícula de Obi-Wan -. El cachorro que hicimos -chupó suavemente la piel pálida, añadiéndole aún más mordiscos de amor -. Te ves tan feliz, siempre tocándote la barriga. ¿Sabes lo que me hace eso? Eres hermoso, tan perfecto que ni siquiera puedes verlo.

Obi-Wan aceptó el afecto, sonriendo para sí mismo. Sus inseguridades no se habían aplicado a su cuerpo embarazado, sabiendo que cualquier cambio que ocurriera era para las necesidades de su cachorro. Acarició la mejilla de Anakin.

\- No resplandezco - respondió, quitando la bata del brazo de Anakin y poniéndola. Lo acercó más a él. No hizo nada para ocultar su abdomen, pero se sintió más seguro, cómodo -. Vamonos.

El humor de Anakin cambió y se puso serio. Se sujetó el sable láser al cinturón y se cerró la bata.

\- Si siento algo extraño, nos vamos. Si te digo que te escondas, hazlo. Si yo-

Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente -. ¿Has terminado, Alfa? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- Obi-Wan, acepté no viajar con los soldados de la muerte, así que soy el único responsable de tu seguridad - dijo Anakin levantando la capucha de su túnica y haciendo lo mismo con la de Obi-Wan -. Sí, sé que has estado literalmente en un campo de batalla, pero no has estado embarazadl antes, ni has estado emparejado con un paranoico como yo. Además, literalmente gobiernamos la galaxia y cualquiera podría venir por nosotros - Besó la mejilla de Obi-Wan.

\- Solo vamos a de Dex, Anakin - suspiró Obi-Wan, alejándose y preguntándose por qué su cuerpo había decidido anhelar la comida de Dex -. Puedo protegerme. Y si los dos no podemos caminar en los niveles superiores de la ciudad, ¿cómo puedes esperar que todos los demás se sientan seguros?

\- No es lo mismo, Obi-Wan - Anakin negó con la cabeza mientras descendían al hangar privado -. La mayoría no son objetivos ni tienen enemigos. Todavía hay muchos a los que les encantaría matarme o herirle, herir al heredero de un emperador.

Obi-Wan se frotó el estómago, sintiendo que el bebé respondía a su toque. La idea de que alguien les hiciera daño le hizo querer esconderse en su nido, le hizo querer reevaluar su decisión de dejar el Palacio. Respiró hondo.

\- Dijiste que la noticia de mi embarazo se tomó bien, que el consenso era positivo - Obi-Wan siguió a Anakin hasta que estuvieron de pie junto a un deslizador negro, no uno brillante y nuevo, sino uno que les permitió mezclarse con la multitud. 

\- Lo fue - confirmó Anakin, saltando sobre él y comprobando los paneles. Extendió una mano para ayudar a Obi-Wan a levantarse -. Pero no voy a correr ningún riesgo.

A pesar de su progresividad, los ciudadanos de los Mundos del Núcleo habían respondido más que favorablemente a la noticia. A todos les gustó el hecho de que el emperador era un Alfa, emparejado con un Omega y ya tenían un bebé con planes de agregar a uno más.

Obi-Wan se sentó con cautela contra el asiento blando, acunando su estómago.

\- Ni siquiera pienses en hacer maniobras extrañas - advirtió -. No sé cómo reaccionará el bebé al movimiento.

Anakin sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Aw, Obi-Wan, ¿cuándo he volado imprudentemente? - Hizo que el vehículo ascendiera lentamente, acercándose constantemente a la salida y al mundo exterior.

\- No me hagas empezar - murmuró Obi-Wan. Y luego salieron a la ciudad.

Anakin logró fluir como una persona normal y Obi-Wan simplemente miró por la ventana, asimilando las luces brillantes que provenían de los edificios. Estaba oscuro, pero Coruscant nunca dormía, y se unieron a la fila de deslizadores que se movían por la ciudad. El restaurante no estaba lejos del Palace, por lo que no tardaría en llegar.

La sensación de aleteo dentro de él reapareció, y se frotó el estómago distraídamente. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba salir y ver pasar a la gente, en repulsores o deslizadores, simplemente escuchando los sonidos de la civilización.

Anakin estacionó lo más cerca que pudo del restaurante en un callejón vacío y lo miró con una expresión suave en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Obi-Wan, sonriendo. Se sintió extrañamente energizado.

\- Te ves muy feliz, me hace preguntarme por qué estás en el Palacio todo el tiempo cuando claramente disfrutas estar afuera - acercó a Obi-Wan, frotando su estómago -. Especialmente ahora que sabemos que no les importa volar. Ni siquiera te quejaste.

\- Porque volaste de una manera apropiada - replicó Obi-Wan, besando a Anakin suavemente -. Además, ellos tienen genes Skywalker. Y me gusta estar en casa.

Anakin sonrió con orgullo -. Por supuesto, nuestro cachorro claramente me está imitando. Con mi buen aspecto y gustos - cuando vio la ceja levantada de Obi-Wan agregó -. Y tu cerebro.

\- Mejor - dijo Obi-Wan, saliendo. Podía ver el restaurante desde donde estaba parado, su pequeño edificio echando humo. El lugar no estaba lleno pero tenía algunos clientes.

Anakin lo agarró por la cintura, dejando una mano libre lista.

\- Vamos - murmuró en el oído de Obi-Wan.

Cruzaron la calle, pasaron junto a personas de todas las razas y géneros riendo, hablando consigo mismos. Obi-Wan mantuvo una mano en su estómago, tensándose levemente.

El restaurante de Dex tenía el mismo aspecto, como si los años no lo hubieran afectado. El Besalik estaba detrás del mostrador, hablando con un twi'lek azul.

Antes de que el androide servidor pudiera acercarse a ellos, Dex miró a las dos figuras de negro cubiertas con capuchas que habían entrado en su lugar. Obi-Wan levantó un poco la cara y le sonrió.

\- ¡No lo creo! - Dex caminó rápidamente para pararse frente a ellos, agitando sus cuatro brazos alrededor -. ¡Obi-Wan! - dijo en voz alta.

Algunas personas se volvieron para mirar y Anakin apretó su cintura. Sabían que Dex los reconocería, pero esperaban mantener un perfil bajo. Obi-Wan se preguntó cuántos Obi-Wans había en Coruscant que estaban embarazadas y emparejadas, por lo que podría ser confundido con otra persona.

\- Hola, Dex - sonrió.

Dex intentó abrazarlo, pero Anakin soltó un gruñido y Dex se detuvo, moviendo los ojos hacia el centro de Obi-Wan.

\- ¡Lo siento amigo! Me olvidé del pequeño. No tocar. Por favor, siéntese - miró a Anakin, quien mantuvo una pose tensa -. Anakin. No me refiero-

\- Está bien - respondió Anakin, empujando a Obi-Wan a un reservado en una esquina. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sus espaldas protegidas por una pared pero con una vista de todo el restaurante y la calle.

Obi-Wan tuvo que retorcerse en su asiento para encontrar una posición cómoda, tratando de no aplastar su estómago contra la mesa. Anakin no lo había soltado.

\- ¡Amigos, ha pasado demasiado tiempo! Todavía recuerdo cuando solías venir aquí Anakin, ¡eras tan joven! - Dex dijo y miró a su alrededor, bajando la voz -. ¡y ahora tú eres el emperador! ¿Supongo que están encubiertos?

Obi-Wan sonrio -. Algo como eso. Venimos especialmente por tu comida.

\- Y tu discreción - agregó Anakin mirándolo seriamente.

Dex se enderezó, aplaudiendo alegre -. Entonces no te decepcionaré. ¿Qué desean? ¡La casa invita! 

Obi-Wan se movió -. Una hamburguesa doble, deslizadores y luego un trozo de la tarta que tengas - vaciló al notar la expresión de su pareja -. Y agua.

Anakin se rió -. Lo mismo para mi.

Dex asintió solemnemente -. Al la orden, tengo que alimentar a ese bebé.

Obi-Wan se sonrojó y miró su vientre redondo, sintiendo al bebé moverse. ¿O tal vez tenía hambre?

\- Creo que es adorable - le susurró Anakin al oído, tirando del lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes -. Verte feliz por la comida. Todavía recuerdo cuando no podías comer sin tener náuseas.

\- Estamos en público - le recordó Obi-Wan, separándose de él -. Solo tengo hambre.

Anakin se acercó la capucha mientras el androide servidor les traía sus aguas. Los pocos clientes que estaban adentro no los miraron, cada uno se centró en su propio negocio. La alegría de vivir en una ciudad era que a nadie le importaba lo que hacías o lo que vestías.

¿Sientes algo? preguntó Obi-Wan.

Anakin negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

\- ¡Aquí está! - Dex tuvo que usar sus cuatro brazos para llevar toda la comida que habían pedido -. Disfrútenla

\- Gracias Dex - dijo Obi-Wan con seriedad y mordió su hamburguesa, conteniendo un gemido-. Esto es genial, necesitas programar el droide en nuestra casa para hacer esto.

Anakin rió de nuevo y besó su mejilla.

\- Lo haré. Pero no creo que resulte tan bueno como el de Dex - dijo Anakin mordiendo la mitad de su hamburguesa de un bocado. Miró a su alrededor mientras masticaba, con los hombros ligeramente tensos.

Nadie nos está mirando , envió Obi-Wan, comiendo hasta el contenido de su corazón. No es que estemos en los niveles inferiores.

Anakin extendió una mano para tocar su estómago y no dijo nada.

El anhelo de comida grasosa había estado molestando a Obi-Wan todo el día, pero a Anakin le había costado mucho convencerse de que podían caminar por la ciudad como si fueran ciudadanos normales. Se alegró de estar fuera, de ver algo diferente a su ruta habitual de ir del Palacio al Templo.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste - dijo Anakin y se detuvo para tomar más comida -. Crees que nosotros... que no somos emperadores?

Obi-Wan terminó su hamburguesa con cuidado y suspiró, secándose la boca con una servilleta.

\- Estaba esperando esto - dijo, mirando a su pareja -. Finalmente te aburres de la política. Deseando volver al frente, ser más activo.

Anakin tomó aliento, monitoreando sus alrededores.

\- Sé que estoy cambiando las cosas, pero es tan lento, tan aburrido. Solía sentirme mejor con un sable de luz en la mano, tú a mi lado y los clankers frente a nosotros. No es que no sea feliz pero... sí, lo extraño.

Obi-Wan se acercó a él con las piernas juntas.

\- No tienes que sentarte en el Palacio todo el día, puedes elegir qué hacer. Puedes salir más, a otros sistemas. Podrías confiar más en el Consejo Imperial para encargarse de las cosas. Sé, sabemos, que fuera de Coruscant las cosas no son tan buenas - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, rozando la mano de Anakin con la suya.

\- Pero estás aquí - replicó Anakin, volviendo la cabeza -. Tu trabajo está aquí. Nuestros hijos estarán aquí, no quiero desaparecer en semanas. Sé que Sidious tenía un Consejo, pero no puedo confiar en ellos. A veces - frunció los labios -. A veces pienso en renunciar, en que vivamos como personas normales.

Obi-Wan parpadeó. Nunca habían sido personas normales ni sabían cómo serlo.

\- Olvídalo - dijo Anakin bruscamente, concentrándose de nuevo en su comida -. Es una estupidez.

\- Si está en tu mente, no lo es - murmuró Obi-Wan, agarrándose el estómago -. Piensa en lo que dije, en cambiar tus roles. No se marchaba todo el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando podía salir a supervisar las cosas. Puedo prometerte que no habrá más sorpresas desagradables como el mes pasado - Obi-Wan miró hacia afuera inclinando la cabeza, la vergüenza se apoderó de él por un momento, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que recordaba su colapso -. Sé cuánto te molesta estar encerrado en un lugar, Anakin.

Anakin frunció el ceño y usó una mano para acunar su rostro con delicadeza.

\- No quise molestarte ni a ti ni a nuestro cachorro. No debería haber dicho nada - se inclinó para colocar un suave beso en la esquina de la boca de Obi-Wan -. Lo pensaré. Por favor, disfrute de su comida, se trataba de satisfacer su antojo.

Obi-Wan le devolvió el suave gesto, contento de que ahora pudieran hablarse con seriedad.

Terminó comiendo un poco más de lo esperado y, sin embargo, Anakin logró comer más que él, como de costumbre. Mordió delicadamente el pastel y se sentó, suspirando. El bebé volvió a moverse.

\- ¿Disfrutaste eso? ¿Te gusta la comida dulce? - murmuró Obi-Wan, tocando suavemente el estómago. Miró a Anakin -. Gracias por traerme.

Anakin frunció el ceño, inhalando su comida -. No lo hagas. Me haces sonar como si fueras mi prisionero o algo así.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo Obi-Wan mirando a la calle, a la gente que pasaba -  
Pudiste controlar tus instintos y emociones y por eso, estamos aquí ahora, disfrutando de esta comida juntos.

Anakin se relajó un poco -. Supongo que tienes razón - robó el pedazo de pastel que Obi-Wan había abandonadon-. Mereces salir tanto como quieras. Solo quiero que ustedes dos estén a salvo, eso es todo.

Obi-Wan lo miró con ternura. Entendió la posición de Anakin y por qué actuó de esa manera. Una vez lo habría considerado como una forma de alimentar emociones oscuras, pero ahora... Anakin no había usado el lado oscuro de la Fuerza en meses. Su firma de la Fuerza probablemente estaría manchada para siempre por ella, pero ya no podría controlarlo.

\- Estoy listo para el postre - dijo Obi-Wan con indiferencia de pronto.

Anakin parpadeó y señaló la mesa -. ¿Te comiste todo esto y quieres más? Ese cachorro y yo necesitamos tener una conversación sobre tus antojos.

\- No ese tipo de postre - aclaró Obi-Wan, fingiendo estar interesado en cómo Dex limpió una mesa.

Anakin hizo una pausa. Su tenedor repiqueteó sobre la mesa y algunos clientes se volvieron a mirar el ruido. Un pequeño gruñido salió de él.

Obi-Wan lo miró como si no supiera a qué estaba reaccionando el Alfa. Depositó una cantidad sustancial de créditos sobre la mesa, sin que le gustara la idea de no pagarle a su amigo.

\- Sí - dijo Anakin, oscureciendo su mirada -. Tengo un postre especial para ti.

\- Excelente, si no, iba a tener que encontrar a alguien más para...

Anakin lo rodeó con los brazos, agarrándose el estómago y gruñendo en su oído. Obi-Wan se estremeció, sintiendo a Anakin chupar su mordisco de apareamiento.

\- Mi postre te dejará lleno, Obi-Wan - gruñó Anakin en su oído -. Te sentirás lleno, lleno de eso. Va a gotear de ti.

Obi-Wan tragó, tratando de no reaccionar. Sus hormonas lo excitaban fácilmente, algo de lo que Anakin siempre se aprovechaba.

Anakin tiró de él y lo condujo a la salida.

\- Dex, fue un placer - dijo Obi-Wan, sintiendo el duro cuerpo de Anakin contra su espalda -. Me encantaría volver pronto.

Dex se rió y juntó las manos, susurrando solo para él.

\- Ahora puedo presumir de que los emperadores comen en mi restaurante. Espero verte pronto, buena suerte con el pequeño - Asintió con la cabeza a Anakin.

Anakin asintió bruscamente y lo arrastró afuera por la cintura. Obi-Wan aspiró el aroma de la ciudad, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro. El bebé volvió a moverse, sintiendo su alegría.

Lo llevaron al callejón donde estaba el deslizador, pero en lugar de entrar, Anakin lo empujó contra una pared, empujando una rodilla para abrir sus piernas.

\- Anakin, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Obi-Wan jadeó, sintiendo la fría pared contra su espalda. Anakin gruñó suavemente contra su oído, frotándose el estómago hinchado.

\- Querías tu postre - Anakin lamió su cuello, moviéndose una y otra vez sobre el mordisco de apareamiento hasta que Obi-Wan estaba temblando -. Aquí está.

\- Estamos en público - dijo Obi-Wan, dejando al descubierto el cuello y frotándose contra la rodilla -. Alguien podría vernos.

El callejón estaba oscuro y todavía tenían las capuchas puestas, pero Obi-Wan se sentía expuesto. Gimió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Anakin mientras el Alfa comenzaba a succionar su cuello.

La mano de Anakin se movió para colarse dentro de sus pantalones cuando se tensó, moviendo las manos hacia su sable de luz. El gruñido que emitió fue diferente al anterior, un sonido de advertencia.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos!

Obi-Wan gimió, tratando de esconderse a sí mismo y su sección media de la luz intermitente. Anakin lo cubrió con su cuerpo, gruñendo ganando volumen.

\- ¡Separense! Están en público - gritó un soldado de asalto desde la entrada del callejón.

Obi-Wan apartó suavemente a Anakin de él y arregló su ropa, tratando de mantener su rostro oculto.

\- Él es mi compañero - le explicó al soldado. En realidad, había un pequeño grupo de policías, probablemente patrullando las calles y habían sido atrapados como si fueran adolescentes hormonales. La mano de Anakin estaba blanca como los nudillos contra la empuñadura de su sable.

\- No me importa. Están en público. ¡Muevanse!

\- Nos vamos. Me disculpo —Obi-Wan tiró de la cintura de Anakin, arrastrándolo hacia el deslizador. El Alfa no había dejado de gruñir, su cuerpo estaba listo para atacar.

El policía permaneció mirándolos hasta que entraron al vehículo y lo encendieron. Luego siguió caminando con sus compañeros soldados.

\- Lo siento - apretó Anakin entre dientes -. Debería haberte protegido mejor.

\- No pasó nada, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan sosteniendo su estómago mientras el deslizador ascendía -. No nos reconocieron.

El rostro de Anakin cambió y se rió, toda la tensión desapareció.

\- ¿Te imaginas si lo hubieran hecho? Puedo ver los titulares mañana: Casi al final de su segundo trimestre, el Emperador Kenobi anhela comida grasosa y la polla de su Alfa en publico.

\- ¡Anakin! - Obi-Wan gimió, cubriendo su rostro en llamas -. ¡Cállate!

Anakin se rió a carcajadas y le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

\- Me encanta hacerte sonrojar - dijo -. No te preocupes, Obi-Wan, no habría permitido que nadie te viera así. Eres mío solo para comerte con los ojos y follar.

\- Anakin - repitió Obi-Wan, sintiendo que su rostro se sonrojaba por diferentes razones -. Puedes ir un poco más rápido.

Anakin se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa de complicidad y llegaron al hangar del Palacio en menos de un minuto.

No corrieron a su piso, pero estaba cerca. Tan pronto como entraron, Anakin comenzó a tirar de la ropa de Obi-Wan, una erección cubrió sus pantalones.

\- Fuera - gruñó, empujando simultáneamente a su pareja y tratando de desnudarlo.

-Tenemos que ver cómo está Luke - dijo Obi-Wan, sintiendo que se mojaba. Logró quitarse la ropa, pero tuvo que sentarse para tirar de sus botas.

\- Está durmiendo - respondió Anakin, agachándose para ayudarlo -. Lo sentí. Me alegro de que sea el tipo de niño que duerme toda la noche.

Obi-Wan permaneció sentado, con la polla lista. Descubrió su cuello y liberó sus feromonas, el aroma único de la excitación Omega.

Anakin se lanzó a lamer su mordisco de apareamiento de nuevo, gruñendo en voz alta. Lamió todo el cuello y la clavícula de Obi-Wan, agregando aún más mordidas de amor a las que Obi-Wan ya tenía.

\- Anakin - gimió Obi-Wan, alcanzando ciegamente la polla del Alfa -. Tócame.

\- Te estoy tocando - respondió Anakin, y gimió cuando Obi-Wan lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarlo con firmeza.

El tamaño de la polla de Anakin nunca dejó de sorprender a Obi-Wan, lo asombraba aún más que esa cosa gigantesca lo penetrara todos los días. Él gimió, imaginando cómo se sentiría tenerlo de nuevo en ese momento.

— Obi-Wan —jadeó Anakin en su oído, moviendo las caderas para acompañar el movimiento—, kriff. Te prometí algo especial.

Obi-Wan lo soltó y lamió su mano cubierta de pre-semen, mirando a Anakin. Se acostó en la cama y abrió las piernas, mostrando su vientre hinchado y su agujero reluciente.

\- Bien, entonces estoy esperando - dijo.

El gruñido de Anakin llenó la habitación, sus ojos no se apartaron del Omega que se mostraba frente a él. Solo para el.

Se movió hasta que colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Obi-Wan y lo miró contemplativamente, pasando un dedo por su pecho, la almohadilla esparciendo calor a su paso.

\- ¿Cómo te tendré? - Anakin reflexionó, deteniéndose para frotar uno de los pezones oscuros de Obi-Wan, pellizcándolo ligeramente -. ¿de rodillas mostrando tu agujero? - Se movió hacia el otro pezón, presionando ligeramente en la punta hinchada -. O encima de mí, sentado en mi polla?

Obi-Wan gimió, acariciándose a sí mismo. Su pecho se había inflado un poco, preparando su cuerpo para la lactancia futura y cada vez que Anakin lo tocaba, sentía una sensación de opresión en el pecho.

\- Anakin, por favor - podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el Alfa encima de él, pero Anakin estaba fascinado por el área de su pecho -. Por favor.

Anakin le dio una mirada oscura y movió sus caderas lentamente, apenas rozando el vientre de Obi-Wan con su erección. Siguió descendiendo con el dedo solitario.

\- O tal vez yo- se detuvo repentinamente y frunció el ceño, apartando la mano. Miró el dedo y luego el pecho de Obi-Wan.

\- ¿Qué? - Obi-Wan se movió hasta que estuvo sentado, sintiendo la tensión de sus pezones -. ¿qué pasó?

\- Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin, gruñendo suavemente -. Creo que estás lactando.

De inmediato, Obi-Wan agarró sus pezones, sintiendo algo húmedo y brillante cubrirlos. Empujó un dedo en la piel sensible y frotó, la tensión desapareció cuando lo hizo. Un líquido casi transparente salió de él y jadeó, no acostumbrado a la sensación.

\- Sí - dijo parpadeando rápidamente -. En realidad, no es... - miró hacia arriba para ver a Anakin acariciando su propia polla con movimientos rápidos, ojos en su pecho.

Obi-Wan resopló -. Por supuesto que te gusta eso, te gusta...

Anakin saltó y lo empujó sobre la cama de nuevo, lamiendo un pezón; chupando suavemente en la punta. Obi-Wan gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la sensación viajó directamente a su polla.

Los labios de Anakin estaban suaves y firmes contra él, tratando de extraer algo que realmente no estaba allí.

El Alfa enroscó sus manos sobre los huesos de la cadera de Obi-Wan y lo miró, aferrado a sus sensibles brotes, usando su lengua caliente para lamer la poca leche que producía.

Obi-Wan se estremeció y solo tuvo que acariciarse unas cuantas veces hasta que se corrió con un largo gemido entrecortado.

Anakin se echó hacia atrás, con cuidado sin tocar su vientre, lamiendo sus labios y gruñendo. Su polla estaba dura y lista.

\- Sé cómo te tendré. De rodillas, con las manos en la cabecera.

Obi-Wan se apresuró a obedecer, se volvió y se agarró a la cabecera negra. Respiró hondo y abrió las rodillas, esperando. Su líquido resbaladizo brotaba de él, su agujero ansiaba ser llenado.

La cálida mano de Anakin se colocó en su cuello, los dedos empujaron el cuello de Obi-Wan hacia abajo, haciéndolo someterse.

El gesto fue increíblemente íntimo y Obi-Wan gimió, empujando las caderas en el aire.

\- Alfa - dijo, mirando su vientre hinchado, brazos temblorosos -. Alfa.

El pecho de Anakin se pegó a su espalda; su aliento caliente contra su oído. Anakin se puso una mano en el vientre y usó la otra para agarrar su propia polla, provocando la entrada de Obi-Wan con la punta dura y goteando.

Entró con cuidado en la estrecha entrada de Obi-Wan, deslizándose hacia las paredes revoloteando de su agujero. Fue un ajuste apretado, pero lo hizo con cuidado, nunca queriendo causarle dolor a su pareja.

Obi-Wan soltó un gemido bajo, tratando de meter el resto de la polla. Anakin se retiró, dejando solo la cabeza adentro.

\- Más rápido, Anakin, por favor - gimió Obi-Wan, con las piernas temblorosas y la polla erecta de nuevo.

Anakin se rió en su oído y se inclinó para lamer una tira de sudor en su espalda. Entró de nuevo en todo su miembro, empujando hacia adentro y hacia afuera lentamente. No parecía tener prisa, agarrándose a su temblorosa compañera, follándolo lentamente.

Todo el cuerpo de Obi-Wan se sintió en llamas, un orgasmo construyéndose nuevamente. Se echó hacia atrás, buscando la polla dentro de él, tratando de golpear el lugar que lo haría correrse de nuevo. La cabeza de Anakin lo encontró y lo besó, arrastrando su lengua hacia adentro.

\- ¿Te gusta esto? - Respiró Anakin, manteniendo un ritmo constante dentro y fuera de él, las venas de su polla frotando delicadamente la próstata de Obi-Wan. Apretó tiernamente el vientre con la mano mecánica -. ¿Sintiendo la polla de tu Alfa dentro de ti? ¿Cómo solo yo puedo hacerte así? 

Obi-Wan hizo un ruido ahogado cuando sintió que los movimientos de Anakin se aceleraban.

\- Todo redondo y brillante, todo el tiempo suplicando que lo follen - Anakin acarició su cuello sudoroso, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo -. Mostrando tu estómago, tocándolo a propósito frente a mí, sabiendo cuánto eso me excita en. Todos los días lloras por mi nudo, para llenarte una y otra vez.

\- Anakin, Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, necesitando más fricción, más velocidad. Él se estremeció, la polla penetró en él con fuerza, caliente e implacable.

— Mío —gruñó Anakin, exhalando jadeos, empujando más rápido—. Las marcas que tienes en tu cuerpo, las puse allí. Ese bebé es mío, mi semen que te penetró y te embarazó. Mi Omega, solo para mí.

Obi-Wan sollozó, sus piernas cedieron. Su peso cayó contra el pecho de Anakin, y Anakin lo atrapó, pellizcando sus pezones con ambas manos, deslizándose y saliendo de él rápidamente.

— Te tengo, te tengo —le aseguró Anakin mientras Obi-Wan apoyaba la cabeza en el cuello del Alfa—. Siempre puedes apoyarte en mí, yo siempre cuidaré de ti. Mi Obi-Wan, mi Omega.

Anakin lo golpeó, golpeando la próstata de Obi-Wan con cada embestida, forzando un nudo en la base. Obi-Wan gimió, acariciando el cuello de su pareja. Solo hizo falta un golpe rápido para que se corriera de nuevo.

Anakin empujó y empujó hasta que se anudó dentro de él, atándolos. Se inclinó para morder el cuello del Omega en sus brazos.

Obi-Wan se estremeció, sintiendo el pulso del miembro de Anakin dentro de él, llenándolo con su semen como había prometido.

\- Anakin - murmuró capturando la boca del Alfa para un beso profundo, las lenguas se encontraron. Le dolían los muslos de estar arrodillado, el vientre lo abrumaba. Sin embargo, el dolor se vio ensombrecido por el placer y la sensación del nudo dentro de él.

Sin tener que expresar su malestar, Anakin sostuvo su estómago y pecho para hacerlos acostarse de lado, todavía anudados. Anakin enredó sus piernas y frotó su vientre curvo, ronroneando suavemente.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó, sintiendo la entrada de Obi-Wan apretarse a su alrededor. Besó el cuello húmedo de Obi-Wan -. ¿Te gustó mi postre?

Obi-Wan soltó una risa entrecortada, sintiendo a Anakin frotar sus pezones con cuidado, tratando de hacerlo producir leche de nuevo.

\- Bueno en realidad…

Anakin se giró en una posición que no podría haber sido cómoda, manteniendo sus caderas pegadas a la cama con la mitad de su torso tratando de alcanzar el pecho de Obi-Wan. El Omega se volvió hacia él, y Anakin soltó un gruñido bajo, volviendo a chupar sus pezones.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, la opresión de su pecho desaparecía cada vez que Anakin chupaba. Obi-Wan suspiró, sosteniendo la cabeza de Anakin contra él.

\- Anakin, eso es para nuestro cachorro - se puso rojo, imaginando cómo se verían. Anakin dio breves lamidas con su lengua húmeda, bebió lentamente y el nudo dentro de él palpitó. Obi-Wan se estremeció -. Anakin.

El Alfa lo dejó ir, limpiándose la boca y dando pequeños empujones, meciendo el cuerpo de Obi-Wan en la cama.

\- El cachorro no está aquí, así que eso es para mí ahora - gruñó, chupando el cuello de Obi-Wan, mordiendo ligeramente.

Obi-Wan ocultó su rostro en llamas, acunando su estómago.

\- Eres tan... - se calló.

\- ¿Perfecto? - sugirió Anakin -. ¿atractivo? ¿Atento?

Obi-Wan resopló y se volvió para darle una mirada suave, sonriendo -. Sí, todo eso y más.

Anakin le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso corto.

\- ¿Deseo cumplido? - le dio una cuchara a Obi-Wan por detrás, los cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro, una mano acariciando su vientre mientras el nudo permanecía.

\- De hecho - respiró Obi-Wan, acurrucado contra el pecho de su pareja.


	23. Chapter 23

Casi siete meses de embarazo

Obi-Wan respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Sus manos se relajaron en su regazo, sus hombros se aflojaron. Se concentró en inhalar y exhalar, notando cómo cada toma lo relajaba.

Buscó por todo su cuerpo cualquier malestar, permitiéndose sentirlo y luego soltándolo.

Respirando profundamente, se dio cuenta de sus brazos y dedos. De un vago latido en la zona del pecho y la espalda baja. De sus piernas y rodillas flexionadas.

Del movimiento dentro de su zona media, de la vida que crecía dentro de él.

A veces, sentía que casi podía ver las hormonas del embarazo que estaban siendo bombeadas en su cuerpo, cómo todo su cuerpo había tenido que cambiar para adaptarse a tener un bebé, para crear vida.

Vida.

Obi-Wan sonrió y se movió más abajo, flexionando los dedos de los pies y respirando profundamente. Se adentró profundamente en la Fuerza, moviéndose a través de ella; buscando, mirando.

Aparte de una pequeña firma de la Fuerza en él, encontró dos más que catalogó vagamente como de Anakin y Luke . Siguió moviéndose, descubriendo a las otras personas que deambulaban por los pasillos del Palacio.

Sabía que era temprano, pero siempre había alguien haciendo algo en el Palacio.

Se estiró, usando la Fuerza como conducto. Observando con atención a la gente en la calle, su estado de ánimo, su intención.

Fue más profundo, a un lugar donde no había ni arriba ni abajo, solo vida. Desde que quedó embarazado, su conexión con la Fuerza se sintió diferente… más íntima.

Como si dos seres en un cuerpo, dos que fueran conscientes de la Fuerza, magnificaran el poder y la percepción de Obi-Wan.

Todo parecía más fácil. Más fácil encontrar una firma que etiquetó como Ahsoka , encontrar otras firmas en el planeta que reconoció vagamente.

Obi-Wan inspiró y espiró.

Si quería, se dio cuenta, podría encontrar cualquier sensible a la Fuerza en el planeta. Quizás incluso más lejos.

Vida. Estaba tan en sintonía con eso ahora, debido a su embarazo. Llevando la frase rebosante de vida a otro nivel.

Su cuerpo se sentía suelto y relajado, su mente clara.

Aún profundamente en la Fuerza, regresó más cerca de su cuerpo, solo para examinar a su cachorro. No pudo detectar mucho, pero cuando los tocó, sintió una ola de satisfacción, cálido que casi le hizo llorar.

A su cachorro le gustaba estar allí, le gustaba crecer lentamente en un espacio seguro. Podían reconocerlo vagamente, tocándolo a cambio casi inconscientemente.

Obi-Wan sabía que era hora de terminar su meditación matutina y comenzar el día, pero se sentía tan cómodo que casi se mostró reacio a hacerlo.

El cachorro lo había despertado antes de lo habitual, con sus empujones y movimientos, y había decidido que podía estirarse y meditar en lugar de fingir que iba a dormir más.

Un sonido distante y un toque lo sacudieron, interrumpiendo su trance.

\- ¡Mamá!

Obi-Wan respiró hondo por última vez y abrió los ojos. No había encendido las luces de su habitación, pero el sol se elevaba sobre Coruscant e iluminaba el rostro sorprendido de Luke.

\- Luke - susurró Obi-Wan, parpadeando lentamente -. ¿qué estás haciendo despierto?

Extendió los brazos para agarrarlo y luego se dio cuenta de que Luke estaba en un nivel más bajo que él.

\- ¡Mamá vuela! - Luke sonrió y tiró de la túnica gruesa de Obi-Wan, su dobladillo rozando el suelo.

Obi-Wan volvió a parpadear solo para determinar que no estaba dormido y se dejó trepar por el pequeño cuerpo de Luke.

Miró hacia un lado y sí, estaba flotando.

Nunca había hecho eso, sabiendo que se necesitaba mucha habilidad y concentración para lograrlo. Sabía que su embarazo había mejorado sus habilidades de Fuerza, pero esto era completamente nuevo.

No por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que ser sensible a la Fuerza y llevar una vida eran experiencias verdaderamente únicas.

\- Mamá, vuela en barco - dijo Luke y se acomodó en las piernas cruzadas de Obi-Wan, palmeando el vientre.

\- No soy un barco - Obi-Wan lo besó en la frente. Era un día frío y Luke estaba descalzo con el cabello hecho un desastre, pero completamente despierto -. Tampoco puedo volar.

\- Sí, volar. ¡Mira! - Luke señaló el suelo, los dos todavía no lo tocaban -. Flota.

Obi-Wan se rió, sintiendo que el bebé pateaba rápidamente. Luke sintió el movimiento y lo palmeó de nuevo.

\- Bebé flota - dijo Luke sonriendo.

Quizás tenía razón, los tres seguían flotando.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo y abrazó a Luke, concentrándose en bajar su cuerpo al suelo.

Fue fácil cómo su cuerpo obedeció la orden. Luke hizo un puchero, probablemente no satisfecho con el hecho de que ya no volaba.

\- Luke, ¿por qué estás despierto? - Intentó de nuevo Obi-Wan, dejándolo en el suelo y estirándose. Su estómago redondo parecía aún más redondo cada vez que arqueaba la espalda -. Es la hora de dormir.

Luke había decidido bajar de su catre y entrar en su habitación por la noche, o simplemente despertarse temprano cuando sabía que estaba despierto, como si quisiera pasar todo el tiempo con él.

Todos los libros sobre el embarazo que había leído afirmaban que era un comportamiento normal, pero para Obi-Wan todavía era extraño despertarse y no ser la única persona que se despertaba.

\- No - Luke lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él -. Juguemos.

Luke lo llevó a su propia habitación, donde lo dejó ir solo para agarrar su mono de piloto y extenderlo frente a él con una expresión esperanzada.

Obi-Wan suspiró y lo complació, sentándose debajo de la ventana y cambiándolo. Luke estaba creciendo demasiado para usarlo, pero insistía en hacerlo todos los días. Su juego favorito era fingir que era piloto.

\- Sabes - dijo Obi-Wan mientras colocaba el casco sobre la cabeza de Luke -. Pronto tendrás que dormir en una cama adecuada y usar ropa que realmente te quede bien. Ahora eres mayor.

\- No, cariño - dijo Luke y corrió por la habitación para recoger su propia libreta.

Luke siempre iba a ser su bebé sin importar su edad, así que Obi-Wan no dijo nada. Lo colocó sobre su cadera con cuidado y se trasladó a la cocina, donde el agua ya estaba hirviendo.

\- ¿Abajo? - preguntó mientras tragaba sus vitaminas, pero Luke negó con la cabeza. Suspirando, usó una mano para servir su té y calentar la leche de Luke.

Al menos estaba practicando cómo era no tener tiempo libre -y manos- para sí mismo.

\- ¿Pa? - Luke preguntó mientras tomaba su pequeña taza y tarareaba de alegría cuando comenzaba a beber.

\- Todavía durmiendo - respondió Obi-Wan y se dirigió a su propia oficina.

Había accedido a crear uno después de la afluencia de mensajes que había tenido que responder todos los días desde el anuncio de su embarazo. Habían pasado casi dos meses y la gente todavía le escribía.

La oficina era pequeña y blanca como la mayoría de sus habitaciones, y aparte del escritorio y algunas sillas acolchadas, había agregado un sofá y un tapete para Luke cada vez que su hijo decidía que quería estar con él. Que era con frecuencia.

Tenía una pequeña ventana que había vuelto paranoico a Anakin hasta que Obi-Wan señaló que todas sus habitaciones las tenían, y que su piso era el más seguro de todo el edificio.

\- Está bien - dejó su taza sobre la mesa y miró fijamente las pilas de datapads en su escritorio -. Abajo, tengo que trabajar.

\- ¡No! - Luke pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, gimiendo -. No mamá. Toca.

Obi-Wan suspiró, haciendo una mueca por el peso adicional de tener literalmente a sus dos bebés con él.

\- ¿Qué pasa si te sientas a mi lado? - sugirió, usando la Fuerza para colocar una silla junto a la suya -. Y puedes ver tus videos allí mientras trabajo. Entonces jugaremos.

Luke emitió un sonido medio grito, medio chillido, pero se permitió sentarse. Obi-Wan le entregó rápidamente su libreta y comenzó un juego de carreras con barcos.

No quería que Luke se volviera adicto a la red o los videos, pero tenía que admitir que la tecnología era increíblemente útil para mantener a su hijo ocupado y estimulado.

Luke se acomodó en su asiento, bebió de su taza y movió la mano para guiar el barco.

Con un suspiro, Obi-Wan se sentó a su lado y miró el escritorio.

Comenzó a dividir los datapads según el tema. Bail se los había dado en un estado de leve organización, pero los volvió a organizar.

Por un lado, los que tuvo que contestar con la enhorabuena por su embarazo y por otro lado, los relacionados con el Templo.

Cogió uno al azar y leyó.

La gente de Lanteeb está más que feliz de felicitar a Su Majestad Imperial Obi-Wan Kenobi por su embarazo...

Lanteeb. Borde exterior. No es de extrañar que hubiera tardado un poco en llegar la noticia.

La Corporación SoroSuub desea enviar sus felicitaciones a...

Obi-Wan tomó un sorbo de su té, el líquido lo calentó en esa fría mañana. Llamó a Evie para que les trajera comida. Luke ganó una carrera y gritó de alegría.

Obi-Wan comenzó a formular una respuesta para cada mensaje, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había estado haciendo esto durante los últimos dos meses y que los mensajes provenían de personas que los enviaron porque tenían que hacerlo, porque querían la aprobación del Emperador. No porque se preocuparan especialmente por él y su bebé.

Él copió a uno de los primeros, respondió que había enviado y modificó ligeramente, por lo que dijo algo en la línea de que las Majestades Imperiales estaban muy agradecidas por sus amables palabras ... después de la feliz noticia de que estaban esperando su segundo hijo... realmente lo más considerado de usted... muy apreciado...

\- Eso está mejor - declaró Obi-Wan y le mostró a Luke la pantalla -. ¿qué te parece?

\- Sí - respondió Luke sin apartar la mirada de su juego.

Obi-Wan resopló, sintiendo que el bebé pateaba en respuesta. Luke era como Anakin; no les importaban los políticos y las imágenes públicas.

Envió el mensaje trescientas sesenta veces. Otros mensajes requerían una respuesta adicional porque la gente seguía regalándole barcos, casas, ropa.

Luke se dejó caer al suelo y se arrastró debajo del escritorio, hablando solo. Allí encontró uno de sus juguetes y comenzó a usar la pierna de Obi-Wan como superficie. Obi-Wan terminó su té, el rayo de sol calentó su espalda.

¿Obi Wan?

Estamos aquí.

Obi-Wan giró los hombros, sintiendo que el juguete de Luke golpeaba su pierna repetidamente. Agarró un bloc de la pila del Templo y accedió a él, mostrando una imagen holográfica del diseño del Templo.

\- ¿Juegas? - preguntó Luke, tirando de la tela de sus pantalones -. ¡Juega! ¡Juega!

\- Tu papá viene - dijo Obi-Wan, examinando la imagen sin parpadear -. Puedes jugar con el.

\- ¿Jugar con papá? - Luke gritó y corrió hacia la puerta, saltando arriba y abajo -. ¡Pa!

Siguió llamando a Anakin y Obi-Wan tuvo que reír.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un Anakin somnoliento con el pelo completamente despeinado. Bostezó y sus pantalones negros le quedaron tan bajos en las caderas que el movimiento hizo aparecer una astilla de piel bronceada.

\- Obi-Wan, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

Luke chilló y se arrojó a la pierna de Anakin, casi tirándolo al suelo. Anakin cayó de rodillas, abrazándolo instintivamente.

\- ¡Pa!

\- Luke - retumbó Anakin, parpadeando adormilado -. ¿qué demonios...?

\- Buenos días, Anakin - Obi-Wan siguió mirando la imagen, sin saber cómo proceder. Los droides siguieron limpiando y reparando el edificio, pero se suponía que él debía trabajar en el nuevo Código y las reglas.

Y sin embargo, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más su mente se quedaba en blanco. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron para ser emperador, para estar con su familia.

\- Buenos días, Luke - dijo Anakin y le dio a su hijo un beso en la mejilla. Luke siguió sonriéndole.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño. No por primera vez, pensó que reconstruir un pedido completo no era un trabajo de una sola persona. Y que quienquiera que hiciera ese trabajo, necesitaba estar completamente concentrado y dedicado a los Jedi.

— Buenos días, amado mío — le susurró Anakin al oído y Obi-Wan casi se estremeció. Había estado tan concentrado en su trabajo, y Anakin había caminado en silencio hasta que estuvo de pie junto a él.

\- Hola - respondió, sintiendo un cálido aliento en su rostro. Giró su silla solo para mirar los ojos y la expresión suave de Anakin.

Anakin lo besó, lo agarró por la mandíbula y dejó escapar un ronroneo largo y profundo. Las fosas nasales de Obi-Wan se llenaron con el fuerte aroma contenido de su Alfa y se inclinó hacia él, tratando de profundizar el beso.

\- Pa, no - Luke se enfrentó a ellos, tratando de empujar a Anakin lejos de él.

Anakin dio un paso atrás y le dio un último beso. Sonrió y miró el estómago de Obi-Wan cubierto por un suéter, esa expresión suave de nuevo.

\- Buenos días, cachorro - dijo y le dio un beso, ganando una pequeña patada a cambio, como si el bebé hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho.

Obi-Wan tragó saliva, sintiendo cada emoción que había reprimido e ignorado durante años cada vez que Anakin era cariñoso con él y su bebé por nacer.

\- Pa - insistió Luke, saltando de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué este salvaje rencor no está dormido?

\- Estoy trabajando - señaló Obi-Wan, señalando su escritorio -. Y Luke probablemente se volverá a dormir en un rato.

Anakin gimió, colocando a Luke en su cadera.

\- Obi-Wan, te lo dije. ¿A quién le importa dar las gracias? - tomó el juguete de la mano de Luke y caminó hacia el tapete cerca del escritorio -. No te estreses por eso.

\- No lo estoy - respondió Obi-Wan con calma, frotándose el estómago con cuidado.

Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, pero de inmediato se centró en Luke. Obi-Wan los miró jugar, la forma en que los músculos de Anakin todavía parecían tensos.

Su rutina había aparecido un poco antes de lo previsto y Anakin había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior solo en su taller. Creía que de alguna manera lastimaría al bebé con su aspereza, pero en las breves ocasiones en que Obi-Wan lo había visto, simplemente había olido el cuello de su Omega casi desesperadamente. Su habitual posesividad presente, pero ningún peligro para Obi-Wan.

Ahora que sabía que Anakin estaba allí y que alguien estaba con Luke, Obi-Wan se centró de nuevo en los bloques de datos sobre el Templo.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más recordaba la forma en que había flotado esa mañana. La forma en que había sido tan simple, si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, usar su nuevo poder para hacer malas acciones.

¿Todas los embarazados sensibles a la Fuerza eran así? Los Jedi no tenía registros de embarazos, por lo que no lo sabía. Estaba mal presumir, pero si la mayoría eran como él, los embarazados sensibles a la Fuerza eran altamente vulnerables.

Pero también sabía que muchos bebés sensibles a la Fuerza provenían de no sensibles a la Fuerza. Que la Fuerza no siempre fue hereditaria.

Quizás era solo él en el universo.

Obi-Wan se acarició la barba, dejó caer su cuaderno de datos y giró su silla para poder ver por la ventana hacia la ciudad. El sol seguía calentándolo en esa fría mañana.

Apoyó la mano en la curva de su estómago y suspiró. Escuchó los gritos de alegría de Luke y la profunda voz de Anakin emitir sonidos de desintegrador, los dos divirtiéndose.

Obi-Wan frunció los labios y sus pensamientos regresaron al Templo. Podría agregar algún tipo de cláusula sobre la Orden que proporciona ayuda a las personas que saben que portan sensibles a la Fuerza, sin la obligación de que entreguen a su hijo a la Orden.

El bebé se movía y colocaba una mano donde sentía una patada o un puñetazo.

Quería unirse a su hijo y compañero, y también quería ser un emperador y quería ser un Jedi.

Quería... ser un Omega, emparejado y con hijos. Estar allí con su familia y no perderse nada.

Obi-Wan parpadeó, una comprensión floreciendo en su mente.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Anakin, acercándose a el -. Estás tranquilo. Más de lo usual. ¿Que pasó?

Obi-Wan se volvió y vio a Luke tirado en el suelo jugando de nuevo en su pantalla. Anakin estaba frunciendo el ceño, haciendo guardia junto a él.

Yo... - Obi-Wan se calló, indeciso sobre cómo explicarse.

Anakin se sentó donde Luke había estado un rato antes y abrió las piernas, dándoles palmaditas.

\- No estamos... haciendo eso ahora - dijo Obi-Wan, levantando una ceja -. Luke está aquí.

\- Nunca dije sexo, Obi-Wan - se rió Anakin, el sol iluminando su cabello y rostro -. Se honesto, entonces me acusas de ser adicto a eso.

Anakin lo agarró por las piernas, colocándolas sobre las suyas. Le quitó las zapatillas a Obi-Wan y empezó a masajearle los pies.

\- Oh - Obi-Wan se movió en su asiento, sintiendo dedos presionando cuidadosamente en su piel -. Eso se siente bien.

Anakin le dio una mirada maliciosa, sus hábiles dedos presionando y soltando su tobillo y luego moviéndose a cada dedo del pie.

Sus pies tendían a hincharse por momentos, y se había deshecho de sus botas habituales hace un tiempo. Obi-Wan suspiró de nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó? - Anakin preguntó de nuevo, su mano mecánica fría y dura, pero infinitamente tierna con él.

Obi-Wan vaciló, acariciando su barba castaña.

\- Creo - dijo con cuidado -. Que puede que no desee ser un Jedi en el futuro.

Anakin se detuvo, mirándolo en estado de shock.

\- ¡Pero ser un Jedi lo es todo para ti!

\- No todo - Obi-Wan frunció los labios -. Lo fue una vez. Pero ahora... mi vida ha cambiado, mis prioridades.

Anakin lo dejó ir solo para apretar los puños.

\- Si no lo hubiera hecho… - frunció el ceño -. Es mi culpa. Destruí el templo y ahora tú...

\- Anakin, cállate - dijo Obi-Wan con firmeza, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Hemos hablado de esto. Y como dices, nunca me obligas a hacer nada.

El ceño de Anakin se había vuelto casi permanente.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿ya no quieres restaurar la Orden?

\- Sí quiero - respondió Obi-Wan, poniendo sus pies en el regazo de Anakin para poder recibir un masaje nuevamente -. Pero una vez que todo esté completo y alguien regrese...

Sabía que tendría que ser el Gran Maestro por un tiempo, un papel que nunca había querido. Que le ofrecieran el puesto de Maestro había sido suficiente para él.

Anakin se masajeó los pies con ternura, pensando.

\- No quieres quedarte como un Jedi - dijo, pellizcando los dedos de los pies de Obi-Wan-. Aunque el Código será diferente.

Anakin siempre se mostró reacio a hablar sobre los Jedi y no había expresado ningún deseo de ayudar en la restauración. Siempre se inquietaba cuando surgía el tema, como si supiera que no tenía derecho a hablar de ello.

Luke llegó corriendo hacia ellos y trató de trepar por las piernas extendidas de Obi-Wan.

\- No - dijo Anakin y lo agarró, colocándolo en su regazo en su lugar -. Cuidado con mami.

\- Mami - resopló Obi-Wan. Acarició los costados de Luke con la punta del pie y Luke se rió.

Luke trató de escapar de las cosquillas y casi se cae del regazo de Anakin, pero su padre lo agarró con fuerza. Obi-Wan sonrió y volvió a tocar el costado de Luke.

\- No - Luke se rió y trató de apartar el pie, -. No mamá.

Parecía que no importaba su edad, Luke siempre iba a ser sensible con las cosquillas.

Luke comenzó a bostezar y se movió para oler el cuello de Anakin, mientras Anakin acariciaba los pies de Obi-Wan una vez más.

\- Lo que dije... no importa - suspiró Obi-Wan, mirando el rostro adormilado de Luke -. Fue sólo un pensamiento.

\- Oye, no - el ceño de Anakin todavía estaba allí -. Cuando dije que no quería ser emperador, no me ignoraste. Así que te escucho si quieres hablar.

Obi-Wan lo miró y tuvo que resistir el impulso de lanzarse a los brazos de su Alfa. Anakin había madurado mucho. Era difícil creer que ahora pudieran hablar honestamente entre ellos.

Tragó y se acarició el vientre.

\- Mis prioridades - dijo -. Ahora pueden consistir en ayudarte a gobernar y a ser madre.

Nunca pensó que diría esas palabras en voz alta y las diría en serio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? - preguntó Anakin encogiéndose de hombros -. Eres genial en ambos. Nadie te está obligando a no ser ninguna de esas cosas, ni un Jedi.

\- Los Jedi se merecen algo mejor - dijo Obi-Wan, tragando -. Si un día, hay una emergencia en el templo y al mismo tiempo me llamas porque tú o nuestros hijos están en peligro... sé lo que elegiría, en un santiamén.

\- Y te recogería a ti ya nuestros bebés todos los días - dijo Anakin con toda seriedad -. Creo que eso nos convierte en buenos padres. Que priorizamos la familia. De nuevo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? 

Obi-Wan miró a Luke, que parpadeaba somnoliento y trataba de masticar su juguete.

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible con el Templo, pero aún sentía que podía hacer más.

Sus últimos poderes podrían llevarlo a descubrir fácilmente a los sensibles a la Fuerza, pero no podía exigir que nadie se uniera a los Jedi. Estaba en contra de todo lo que creía.

Luke se aferró al cuello de Anakin y volvió a bostezar, tratando de entrar en el pecho de Anakin y acercarse a su padre.

Obi-Wan escondió sus pies debajo de los muslos de Anakin y le sonrió.

\- Todavía me resulta difícil ser simplemente un Omega - dijo en voz baja -. Años de reprimir mis instintos. Pero ahora, contigo y Luke y mi embarazo… - se interrumpió, sintiendo una pequeña patada en un lado de su estómago -. Lo intento, pero yo… - hizo un ruido frustrado.

\- Obi-Wan - Anakin dejó de fruncir el ceño y le devolvió la sonrisa -. No me importa si eres Emperador, Jedi, mamá o quieres convertirte en un chef interplanetario. Te amo. Y, por supuesto, quiero que escuches tus instintos porque es saludable - frotó la espalda de Luke, el niño casi dormido encima de él -. Mírame, escucha mis instintos Alfa y te ira muy bien.

\- Bien - murmuró Obi-Wan. Pero Anakin tenía razón. A pesar de todos sus arrebatos emocionales, Anakin estaba en contacto con su lado Alfa.

Obi-Wan miró hacia su escritorio y frunció el ceño cuando notó que tenía dos mensajes en su canal privado.

Luke soltó un fuerte ronquido y Anakin se rió y se puso de pie.

\- Es hora de dormir para este cachorro, otra vez - colocó una mano en la nuca de Obi-Wan y presionó con cuidado, el toque lo tranquilizó -. Prepárate para mí.

Obi-Wan le lanzó una mirada y Anakin le guiñó un ojo.

Mientras Anakin no estaba, leyó los dos mensajes.

Uno era de Bail y simplemente decía el próximo mes. Él respondió afirmativamente y trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

El otro era de Beru. Su mensaje carecía de formalidad o palabras complicadas, un refrescante contraste con los que había leído toda la mañana.

Simplemente le preguntó cómo estaba, cómo estaba progresando su embarazo y sobre Luke. Obi-Wan se tomó el tiempo de responder e incluso agregó dos holoimágenes, una de Luke con su mono de piloto y otra de Luke besando su estómago redondo.

Se alegró de saber de ella y de leer que ella y su pareja estaban bien; aunque obviamente extrañaba a Luke. Reiteró lo que Anakin había dicho durante la visita, que podían venir a Coruscant en cualquier momento. También agregó que quería que se comunicaran más a menudo, si a ella le parecía bien.

Anakin no regresó, así que Obi-Wan se levantó y se estiró. El vago dolor que sentía en el pecho y la espalda baja reapareció, así que se arrastró hacia el pasillo e intentó ignorarlo.

\- ¿Anakin?

\- ¡No mires! - La voz de Anakin llegó desde la sala de estar.

Obi-Wan caminó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Anakin emergió y le sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre los ojos de Obi-Wan.

\- Anakin... - dijo Obi-Wan con cautela. No pudo ver nada.

\- ¿Confías en mí? - Anakin se giró hasta quedar detrás de él, su aliento calentándolo.

\- Sabes que lo hago - respondió Obi-Wan.

Anakin lo condujo lentamente hasta que Obi-Wan sintió un calor inusual cerca de su lado derecho. La chimenea.

\- Quítate las pantuflas - ordenó Anakin y Obi-Wan lo hizo.

Sus pies pisaron las frías baldosas del suelo sólo por un segundo, porque siguieron caminando hasta que la superficie cambió y Obi-Wan se hundió en algo suave y peludo.

\- Qué…?

\- Ahora tu ropa.

Obi-Wan hizo una pausa pero obedeció. Sabía que su pareja nunca lo haría andar desnudo en público, no por lo posesivo que era con él.

Tampoco lo haría andar desnudo frente a Luke o cualquiera de sus droides.

La temperatura fría hizo que se le erizara la piel de gallina, sus pezones se pusieran duros, y estaba agradecido por la chimenea. A través de su vínculo, una afluencia de excitación casi lo hizo jadear.

\- Mantén los ojos cerrados - susurró Anakin cuando intentó quitarse la parte superior. Su ropa cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Obi-Wan escuchó a Anakin hacer lo mismo con la suya.

No se sentía expuesto, solo preparado para lo que fuera que Anakin había hecho. Se acunó el estómago pesado con ambas manos y esperó.

Se le dio un suave beso en su mordida de apareamiento y se estremeció.

La boca descendió sobre su columna, un toque como una pluma que encendió sus nervios.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan.

Los labios se abrieron paso con besos, una nariz frotando sus omóplatos.

\- Abre los ojos - murmuró Anakin en su oído.

Obi-Wan miró hacia abajo, hacia la gigantesca y borrosa manta en la que estaba parado. Levantó los pies de manera experimental y nuevamente se hundió en el material increíblemente suave.

\- Lo preparé para ti. Bueno, para nosotros - explicó Anakin, entrando también en la manta.

Era una cosa en blanco y negro que se veía tan cómoda, grande y acolchada que casi quería frotarse la cara con ella. La chimenea estaba a un lado y suavizaba la tela.

\- Espero que esto no sea de algún animal muerto - dijo Obi-Wan, y usó una mano para sostener su estómago y arrodillarse.

Era incluso más suave al tacto y dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción, algo primario que no pudo reprimir. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero siguió amasando la manta.

Anakin ronroneó y se arrodilló junto a él.

\- ¿Te gusta, Omega? - sus ojos azules parecían más oscuros, enfocados en él -. Lo busqué especialmente para ti, para mi delicado compañero.

Obi-Wan ni siquiera podía estar irritado por el uso de la palabra delicado. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de una larga cerda y permitió que saliera esa sensación de suavidad y vulnerabilidad en él. Para sentirlos realmente.

\- Sí, Alfa - respondió Obi-Wan y se recostó, oliendo la manta con su cuerpo desnudo -. Me gusta. Eres un Alfa maravilloso.

Anakin se pavoneó, su ronroneo se hizo más fuerte. No hay nada más satisfactorio para un Alfa que escuchar de los labios de su pareja que es bueno.

La manta era tan perfecta y relajante que era casi como un nido. Obi-Wan tiró de un lado para acariciar su estómago, su bebé se movía con deleite.

\- Siempre traeré lo mejor para ti - dijo Anakin mientras se tumbaba a su lado y lo acercaba por la cadera -. Siempre te proveeré y te cuidaré. Tú y nuestros hijos.

\- Lo sé - dijo Obi-Wan y acarició la mejilla de Anakin -. Me gustó tu sorpresa.

Anakin enredó sus piernas y apoyó una mano en el vientre de Obi-Wan, su mano casi se empujaba cada vez que el bebé se movía.

\- A ellos también les gusta - sonrió Anakin, frotando cuidadosamente con su palma -. Sienten que te gusta.

\- Sienten que estoy cómodo, feliz - Obi-Wan lo miró fijamente, la silueta de Anakin iluminada por las llamas. Los ángulos agudos de Anakin parecían aún más agudos, más afilados. Lo besó en la mejilla e inhaló el aroma de su pareja.

Anakin lo acarició, en la línea del cabello, su ronroneo se hizo aún más fuerte. Se acercó a él, y durante unos minutos, fueron solo ellos acariciándose y olfateándose el uno al otro.

La rutina de Anakin también lo había influenciado; se había acostumbrado tanto a Anakin y su presencia y toques que después de un día de falta de afecto, Obi-Wan se había vuelto más… pensativo. Había cuidado de Luke y de él mismo, pero había pensado en Anakin con frecuencia.

Lo había odiado, odiando sentirse como Omega desesperado. Pero ahora, con los fuertes brazos de Anakin sosteniéndolo y la manta y el amor que su pareja proyectaba a través de su vínculo...

Trazó los bordes de la mordedura de apareamiento de Anakin con su dedo y sintió una mano moverse arriba y abajo de sus flancos.

Obi-Wan comenzó a ronronear, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Anakin. Quizás ser un Omega no fue tan malo, ser amado y apoyado en sus elecciones.

No necesitaba decidir qué hacer con su vida en ese momento. Quizás cuando llegara el momento, podría ser un Jedi y tener una vida privada.

En ese momento no quería nada más que tumbarse en la manta que era tan suave que casi se hundía en ella y seguir oliendo.

\- Tenías razón - murmuró Anakin y lo lamió en el cuello sin ninguna razón -. Eres un poco... más grande.

\- ¿Qué? - Obi-Wan se apartó, frunciendo el ceño. Tiró de la manta para intentar cubrirse.

\- ¡No! - Anakin abrió mucho los ojos y lo detuvo -. Kriff, eso salió mal.

Obi-Wan trató de alejarse, pero el agarre de Anakin sobre él era sólido.

\- Quise decir - dijo Anakin apresuradamente -. Que has ganado peso, ¡pero es algo bueno! En Tatooine, había muchos días en los que no podíamos comer, o mi mamá no quería comer para que yo pudiera hacerlo - apretó los muslos de Obi-Wan -. Los que tenían dinero se veían gordos, más saludables. Eso era lo que siempre quise para mi mamá - bajó la voz -. Y ahora verte un poco más redondo, y no solo porque estás embarazado... 

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, soltando la manta.

Anakin se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en la frente a Obi-Wan.

\- Es algo bueno para mí. Y mientras estés sano... solo me importa que seas feliz, pero - sonrió con satisfacción - si hay más de ti para agarrar...

Obi-Wan miró su cuerpo desnudo. No se había vuelto vanidoso o cohibido, pero había notado su aumento de peso.

Los omegas tendían a ser más suaves, sus cuerpos estaban diseñados para almacenar energía y nutrientes para futuros bebés, ya sea que existieran o no. Obi-Wan había sido entrenado como cualquier Jedi normal, pero había una razón por la que su cuerpo se veía diferente al de Anakin.

\- Siempre lo arruino - suspiró Anakin en voz alta, mirando las llamas -. Siempre digo cosas estúpidas.

\- No - dijo Obi-Wan y volvió a colocar la mano de su compañero en su estómago -. Entiendo lo que dices. Estoy... me gusta cómo se ve mi cuerpo ahora.

Anakin lo miró fijamente, como para determinar si simplemente lo decía para consolarlo.

\- ¿Sabes que ayer no hice nudo a nadie?

Obi-Wan sonrió, porque si se hablaba de nudos, todo volvía a la normalidad.

\- Espero que no lo hayas hecho - dijo secamente -. Porque ayer te vi dos veces y nunca me quité la ropa.

Anakin sonrió y lo empujó contra la manta.

\- ¿Alguien te anudó ayer? - preguntó a la ligera, pero Obi-Wan sintió que a pesar de saber que Obi-Wan nunca lo engañaría, Anakin necesitaba la tranquilidad verbal.

\- No - dijo Obi-Wan y abrió las piernas, donde se sintió un poco resbaladizo -. Mi compañero estaba ocupado, ya ves. Así que no me hizo un nudo.

\- Suena como un mal compañero - dijo Anakin y golpeó uno de los pezones erectos de Obi-Wan con cuidado, sabiendo lo sensibles que eran.

\- No - respondió Obi-Wan, un poco sin aliento -. Es el mejor compañero del universo.

Le cubrió el pezón con la mano, el toque de Anakin lo había vuelto a doler.

\- ¿Mejor? - Anakin preguntó suavemente, y sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Miró la mano de Obi-Wan y frunció el ceño -. ¿Duele?

\- Lo mejor - confirmó Obi-Wan y se movió sobre la manta -. Y sí... es un poco doloroso.

\- Déjame ver - Anakin apartó la mano, para revelar la punta atrevida, ya dura y reluciente. Sus ojos se agrandaron -. Obi-Wan, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Estás a punto de tener una fuga.

\- Yo no lo diría así - dijo Obi-Wan, pero antes de que pudiera protestar más, Anakin se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le cubrió el pezón con la boca.

Obi-Wan gimió y escondió su rostro en la manta. No solo no lo habían hecho el día anterior, sino que Anakin tampoco había bebido de él.

Se había convertido en una recurrencia común, la presión y pesadez en su pecho, lo que significaba que se estaba produciendo leche y que Anakin había tomado para aliviarlo cada vez. Con su boca.

Fue una experiencia sensual a la que Obi-Wan todavía no podía acostumbrarse. Pensó en la leche para su bebé, no en algo que Anakin disfrutara. Y mucho.

Eso también lo disfrutó. Porque con cada succión y tirón de los suaves labios de Anakin, la sensación viajaba al cuerpo de Obi-Wan, enviando oleadas de placer a cada parte de él.

\- Anakin - trató de frotar su polla contra la de Anakin, pero su pareja parecía más preocupado por beber de él.

Se sentía cada vez más relajado cuanto más bebía Anakin, la pesadez en su pecho se desvanecía.

Anakin cubrió todo el pezón con la boca, chupándolo y sacando la leche.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan intentó de nuevo, usando una mano para tocarse a sí mismo, su polla ya estaba dura y rígida. Podía sentir el pulso de su agujero vacío, produciéndose una mancha.

Anakin simplemente lo miró fijamente y se movió hacia el otro pezón, lamiéndolo, la pequeña gota de leche que lo esperaba allí.

Enganchó la pierna de Obi-Wan a su alrededor y se dejó caer sobre la manta, hasta que estuvieron descansando de lado a lado.

\- Mío - gruñó, y el sonido casi hizo que Obi-Wan se acercara allí mismo -. Mi Omega, produce esto solo para mí.

Empujó su polla contra la de Obi-Wan y se aferró al pezón descuidado, bebiendo con satisfacción el poco de leche que salía de su pareja.

Obi-Wan quería argumentar que la leche era para su bebé, pero terminó haciendo un sonido de necesidad y asintiendo.

Se sentía vagamente natural hacer esto, a pesar de lo mucho que trató de luchar.

Obi-Wan ignoró su erección y se desenrolló sobre la manta, inhalando el cabello de Anakin que le hacía cosquillas.

Pensó de nuevo que tal vez ser un Omega no era algo terrible, que de hecho le gustaba mucho la vida que tenía ahora.

\- Anakin - susurró de nuevo, y sintió una mano colarse en su entrada.

Anakin deslizó dos dedos hacia adentro, moviéndolos hacia adentro y hacia afuera rápidamente. Obi-Wan se hundió en ellos, tratando de golpear su postrado mientras Anakin seguía bebiendo de él.

No tardó en correrse, no cuando su excitación había comenzado el día anterior durante la ausencia de su pareja y su embarazo lo mojaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Obi-Wan dejó escapar un largo gemido, apretando los dedos de Anakin y su Alfa dejó de beber de él, su erección asomándose a su redondo vientre.

\- Dije que quería hacerte un nudo - Anakin quitó los dedos con cuidado y los lamió para limpiarlos -. Pero beber tu leche tibia es igualmente delicioso.

Obi-Wan gimió, rodando completamente de espaldas. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, por el orgasmo y la chimenea y la mirada que Anakin le dirigía cada vez que bebía de él.

\- Te haré un nudo más tarde - le aseguró Anakin, y agarró su propia erección para acariciarse rápido y fuerte -. No te privaré de eso.

Obi-Wan se rió y respiró hondo.

\- Lo eché de menos - admitió, mirando el rostro sudoroso de Anakin, la forma en que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas -. Supongo que me acostumbré.

Puso una mano sobre su vientre, el bebé estaba en silencio. A veces le gustaba descansar la mano allí sin ninguna razón, la acción se hacía más frecuente cuanto más crecía su estómago.

\- Y me acostumbré a anudarte todos los días - Anakin se arrodilló y se acercó a él -. Varias veces. Es mi pasatiempo favorito en el mundo.

Obi-Wan unió su mano a la de Anakin y un segundo después llegó Anakin, cubriendo el vientre de Obi-Wan con su semilla.

Obi-Wan tembló y usó una mano para extenderlo por todo su abdomen, sabiendo cuánto lo disfrutaba Anakin.

Anakin gruñó, hipnotizado por el movimiento.

\- Valió la pena no verte ayer solo para verte hacer esto - se dejó caer junto a Obi-Wan y lo besó en la boca.

Obi-Wan sintió el leve rastro de leche y el suyo propio, pero aun así abrió la boca para más. Anakin lo mordió en el labio inferior y gimió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo en voz baja.

Anakin lo acarició, besando su mordisco de apareamiento. A través de su vínculo, solo había paz y amor.

Sabía que tenía que limpiar su cuerpo, pero Obi-Wan parpadeó adormilado. Tiró de la manta, a pesar de saber que iba a mancharla, y se cubrió con ella.

Fue como ser abrazado como una nube. El brazo de Anakin se deslizó alrededor de su vientre y los dos simplemente respiraron juntos, relajándose de nuevo.

Obi-Wan se había despertado bastante temprano, así que se hizo a un lado y se acurrucó cerca de Anakin.

\- Me gustaría tener esta manta en mi nido - susurró. Era la cosa más suave que jamás había tocado e ideal para sus instintos de anidación.

\- Hecho - respondió Anakin en su oído, colocando un beso allí -. Todo lo que quieras y necesites, lo tendrás.

\- Solo quiero tu amor - respondió Obi-Wan, cubriendo a Anakin también con él, las largas y suaves cerdas en su piel desnuda haciéndolo temblar.

Anakin lo agarró por la mandíbula, con una expresión seria en su rostro. La chimenea seguía rugiendo cerca de ellos.

\- Siempre lo tendrás, hasta la muerte y más allá.

El corazón de Obi-Wan latió con fuerza, la Fuerza confirmó las palabras de su compañero.

\- Lo sé - dijo, y lo besó por última vez.


	24. Chapter 24

Siete meses de embarazo.

Anakin no le estaba hablando.

Desde la mañana anterior, se había encerrado en su taller y ni siquiera había salido a comer. Incluso Luke había preguntado por él. Él tampoco había dormido en su cama, Obi-Wan se acurrucó alrededor de la almohada que olía a su pareja.

Comprendió por qué Anakin había reaccionado de la forma en que lo había hecho, pero aún le dolía. Descubrir que su hija desaparecida que venía a visitarlo era la hija de Bail Organa había sido un golpe bajo.

Cuando Obi-Wan le informó que su hija biológica lo visitaría al día siguiente, se animó, lleno de emoción y nervios. Y luego Obi-Wan le había hablado de los Organas.

El Alfa se había vuelto rígido, la oscuridad en su firma de la Fuerza ardía. Había salido de la habitación y desapareció incluso desde entonces.

\- Tu padre es muy voluble, cachorro - dijo Obi-Wan, frotándose el estómago hinchado y meciéndose con cuidado. La habitación del cachorro estaba vacía salvo por sus paredes de color lavanda pálido, un catre blanco y la mecedora. Le estaban agregando objetos lentamente, pero Obi-Wan disfrutaba estar en la habitación de todos modos -. Necesita tiempo para calmarse, solo deseo...

¿Que Anakin no reaccionó como lo hizo? ¿Que entendía por qué Obi-Wan y Bail le habían ocultado ese secreto? ¿Que todavía tocaba a Obi-Wan y el vientre como lo hacía todo el tiempo?

Anakin tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado, sin importar cuánto le doliera. Obi-Wan aceptó su propia culpa. Y todavía…

El bebé le pateaba, cada día haciéndolo un poco más difícil.

\- Lo sé - respondió Obi-Wan -. Siempre ha sido así.

Suspiró y se agarró el estómago, levantándose lentamente. Caminó hasta la habitación de Luke, donde el niño estaba tratando de meter todos sus juguetes en una caja.

\- ¿Estás listo? - preguntó.

Luke asintió con la cabeza e hizo flotar la caja que se bamboleaba en el aire bajo su peso.

\- ¡Si! ¡Juega con juguetes! 

Luke solo sabía que un nuevo amigo vendría a visitarlo y jugar con él. Obi-Wan esperaba que los gemelos realmente se agradaran.

Luke corrió hacia él para abrazar su estómago y perdió la concentración, la caja se cayó y los juguetes por todas partes.

\- Ups - se rió y le frotó la mano en el vientre, sintiendo la patada de su hermano -. ¡juguetes para bebés!

\- No pueden jugar si no recoges tus juguetes - dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo, alborotando su cabello -. Ven, tu amigo llegará pronto.

Luke se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a recoger manualmente los juguetes de nuevo: pelotas, barcos y animales. Una vez más, hizo que la caja flotara y le sonrió a Obi-Wan cuando no cayó.

\- Muy bien - elogió Obi-Wan -. Llevémoslos a la sala de estar.

\- ¡Bien! - Luke entrecerró los ojos, la lengua asomándose por la boca, haciéndola levitar -. ¿Dónde está pa? - preguntó.

Obi-Wan caminó detrás de él con una mano en su vientre para apoyarse, hacia la sala de estar donde se colocaron tres sillas frente a la chimenea rugiente. Luke dejó caer la caja en un tapete frente a ella.

\- Estará aquí pronto - le aseguró Obi-Wan, esperando que Anakin de hecho decidiera aparecer. Bail llegaría pronto.

El sonido de algo pesado al caer sonó en su piso y Obi-Wan y Luke se volvieron para mirar hacia el pasillo.

\- Tu papá - suspiró Obi-Wan, sentándose en la silla. Era posible que Anakin todavía estuviera enojado con él, su lado del vínculo estaba protegido.

El sonido se repitió y luego sonaron unos pasos rápidos.

\- ¿Pa? - preguntó Luke, pero luego notó la forma en que las llamas bailaban en la chimenea y rápidamente se distrajo.

Obi-Wan hizo una mueca y colocó una almohada en su espalda, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Sintió un cambio en el ambiente y cuando miró hacia arriba, Anakin estaba de pie junto a su silla.

Obi-Wan tragó y lo miró fijamente. Los rasgos de Anakin eran serios y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Respiró hondo, sin decir nada.

Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera alcanzar con la Fuerza para determinar su estado de ánimo, Anakin se arrodilló, con la frente contra la rodilla de Obi-Wan.

Luke gritó de alegría y se arrojó sobre él. Anakin acarició el rostro de su hijo, haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente.

\- Lo siento - dijo sin mirar a Obi-Wan -. No debería haberte dejado solo. No en tu condición. O nunca, para el caso. Estaba enojado y herido.

Obi-Wan tendió una mano tentativamente para recorrer el cabello de Anakin y el Alfa se arqueó ante su toque.

\- Te perdono - susurró -. Soy yo quien lo siente. Debería haberte dicho antes sobre Leia y sus padres.

\- Leia - suspiró Anakin mientras Luke huía de sus cosquillas -. Sí, deberías haberlo hecho. Todo este tiempo tú y Bail me mintieron a la cara — miró a Obi-Wan —. Y sin embargo, entiendo por qué lo hiciste, de la misma manera que entiendo por qué no dijiste nada sobre Luke al principio.

El bebé le pateó y Obi-Wan puso una mano sobre el para calmarlo.

\- Pero te perdono - dijo Anakin mirando su vientre. Se estiró para besarlo -. ¿Se ha estado comportando?

\- No dormí mucho anoche - confesó Obi-Wan, un poco aliviado de que ya no se cruzaran entre sí -. Te extrañamos - agregó en voz baja -. Te extrañé.

Anakin se puso de rodillas y agarró la cara de Obi-Wan, frotando sus narices.

\- Tenemos que dejar de ser idiotas - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y lo besó tiernamente, los labios se buscaron lentamente -. Y yo también te extrañé, extrañé a mi cachorro, extrañé mi Omega.

Obi-Wan suspiró e inhaló el reconfortante aroma de su pareja.

\- Si no está listo, puedo decirle a Bail que venga otro día.

Anakin negó con la cabeza y se movió para sentarse en la silla junto a él. Agarró la mano izquierda de Obi-Wan y la besó, entrelazando sus dedos.

\- No. Quiero verla hoy - frunció el ceño -. Estoy listo.

Evie apareció en silencio frente a ellos.

\- ¡Maestros! Los invitados esperan afuera. ¿Les dejo entrar?

El agarre de Anakin se apretó alrededor de la mano de Obi-Wan y por un momento el pánico brilló en sus ojos. Pero logró emitir un sí para el droide. Luke, sintiendo algo extraño, corrió a pararse junto a la pierna de Obi-Wan. Incluso el bebé no se movió, como si ellos también supieran que algo estaba pasando.

La puerta se abrió y entró Bail, llevando en brazos a una niña con dos coletas. Sus ojos eran oscuros como su cabello. Ella los miró con curiosidad.

Anakin casi aplasta la mano de Obi-Wan con su agarre. Se puso rígido, los ojos sin apartar la mirada de la niña. Su hija de sangre.

\- Hola, Bail - dijo Obi-Wan, sonriendo como si esta reunión fuera normal y no pasara nada.

\- Obi Wan. Anakin - respondió Bail tenso, depositando a la niña en el suelo. Le dio un codazo -. Diles tu nombre.

\- ¡Leia! - respondió ella sonriendo. Luego vio a Luke y corrió a mirarlo. Luke dio un paso atrás y miró a Obi-Wan.

\- Esta es el amigo del que te hablé - dijo Obi-Wan, perdiendo la sensibilidad en su mano izquierda -. ¿por qué no le dices tu nombre?

Luke vaciló -. Luke - susurró y se chupó el pulgar.

Junto a ellos, Anakin había dejado de respirar cuando vio a Leia acercarse.

Leia miró a Anakin y vio cómo agarró la mano de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan no pudo detectar la Fuerza en ella, probablemente porque no estaba entrenada, pero aún era muy sensible. Su mirada se deslizó hacia él y su estómago.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó señalando su estómago curvo. Ella se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente.

\- Es un bebé - explicó Obi-Wan con una sonrisa. Se parecía a Padmé y obviamente no era del tipo de niña tímida.

\- ¿Comes bebé? - sus ojos marrones se agrandaron -. ¿por qué?

\- No como bebés - Obi-Wan apretó el pulgar y el índice junto con su mano libre y luego los separó lentamente -. El bebé está creciendo dentro de mí.

Ella se acercó y le tocó el estómago con curiosidad con una pequeña mano.

\- Está bien - dijo y se volvió para mirar a Luke -. ¿jugamos?

Luke asintió con la cabeza, movió la caja de juguetes y los tiró al suelo. Leia se sentó a su lado y tomó uno de ellos. Inmediatamente, los dos se lanzaron a un rápido balbuceo que ningún adulto pudo seguir.

Bail parecía haberse relajado un poco, mirando a Anakin con el rabillo del ojo. Lo más probable es que Anakin ni siquiera hubiera parpadeado. Evie les trajo bebidas, pero nadie bebió nada.

\- ¿Cómo está Breha? - preguntó Obi-Wan, frotando su pulgar en la mano de Anakin. Anakin lo estaba agarrando con su mano mecánica, pero podía sentir el toque. A diferencia de Obi-Wan, que apenas podía sentir su mano.

\- Ella esta bien. Quería venir, pero ser reina la mantiene ocupada en Alderaan - respondió Bail mirando a los niños haciendo que las pelotas rebotaran por la alfombra.

\- Me alegro - dijo Obi-Wan y miró a Anakin, que se había inclinado sobre sus rodillas para mirar a Leia más de cerca.

Obi-Wan tiró de su mano y Anakin por primera vez apartó la mirada de ella y lo miró parpadeando. Obi-Wan señaló a sus manos, donde los dedos de Anakin se habían clavado en los suyos. El Alfa inmediatamente aflojó el agarre y besó su mano, una disculpa sin palabras enviada a través del vínculo.

\- ¿Cómo va el embarazo? - preguntó Bail a cambio, incluso menos tenso después de haber visto moverse a Anakin.

\- Excelente, excepto por los constantes dolores de espalda - se rió Obi-Wan, tocándose el estómago redondo con una mano -. No puedo quejarme, ha sido relativamente fácil.

\- ¿Porque eres un Jedi? - Bail se sirvió una taza de café.

\- La Fuerza definitivamente ayuda - respondió Obi-Wan -. Pero creo que depende de cada persona. Quizás el próximo sea diferente.

El agarre de Anakin se apretó de nuevo y Bail se detuvo con la taza cerca de la boca. Leia comenzó a correr por la habitación y Luke la siguió, tratando de atraparla.

Bail parecía querer preguntar pero no dijo nada.

¿El proximo? envió a Anakin a través de su vínculo atenuado.

Los labios de Obi-Wan se curvaron -. ¿Me servirías un poco de té, querido?

Anakin lo soltó y le dio la taza, una pregunta en sus ojos.

Sí, respondió Obi-Wan, tomando un sorbo , estos últimos meses me han demostrado que aparentemente, también deseo una gran familia. Estoy feliz contigo, Luke y nuestro cachorro. Dejó la taza y se frotó el estómago con ambas manos. He llegado a disfrutar de mi nueva definición de familia y creo que se recibirían más niños.

Los labios de Anakin temblaron y parpadeó rápidamente.

\- Odio cuando hacen eso - suspiró Bail -. Lectura de mentes Jedi. Incluso los senadores me han preguntado al respecto.

Obi-Wan sonrió, Luke y Leia corriendo alrededor de su silla. Los niños se reían, tropezando para agarrarse.

\- No es una cosa de Jedi, es una cosa de nosotros - explicó y extendió su mano para que Anakin la tomara de nuevo. Su Alfa lo abrazó con cuidado.

Bail negó con la cabeza - Por cierto, ¿te ha contactado algún Jedi? La declaración que publicaste fue muy fuerte. Si tuviera hijos sensibles a la Fuerza, los llevaría al Templo. Eso es lo bueno que fue 

Obi-Wan hizo una pausa -. Pero tienes uno - dijo en voz baja.

Bail se tensó y miró a Leia que se reía.

\- Ella no... no lo es. Ella no puede hacer nada fuera de lo común.

\- Algunos necesitan entrenamiento para desarrollar sus habilidades de la Fuerza, pero ella tiene el potencial - Obi-Wan bebió su té -. Si quieres, puedo entrenarla. No como Jedi, sino como usuario de la Fuerza. Tu decides.

Luke chilló de alegría y se arrojó encima de Leia. Los dos rodando por el suelo, riendo. Anakin les sonrió levemente, pero parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

El bebé dio unas patadas cortas y Obi-Wan se palmeó el vientre casi sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Has pensado en nombres? - preguntó Bail rápidamente con una expresión pensativa, cambiando de tema -. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que este aquí.

Obi-Wan dejó su taza y parpadeó. No lo había hecho. Se había concentrado más en preparar todo para la fecha límite.

\- Sí - interrumpió Anakin, viendo cómo Luke tiraba de las coletas de Leia, haciéndola reír.

Obi-Wan no se había dado cuenta de que Anakin no había pronunciado una sola palabra hasta ese momento. No le sorprendió que Anakin ya tuviera nombres; Padmé había nombrado a los gemelos y lo más probable es que esta vez quisiera ser incluido en la elección del nombre.

Bail lo miró fijamente, su expresión y asintió. Los tres permanecieron en silencio un rato, mirando a los niños jugar. Obi-Wan estaba contento de que se llevaran bien, quería que Luke tuviera una relación con su hermana.

También se alegraba de que Anakin se estuviera conteniendo más o menos. Claramente, el Alfa no se atrevió a acercarse a Leia, pero al menos no estaba tratando activamente de secuestrarla o hacerla sentir incómoda. No es que Obi-Wan creyera que intentaría hacer esas cosas, pero Anakin podía mostrarse intenso a veces.

\- Papá - dijo Leia y se acercó a Bail y le entregó un lazo para el cabello, con una coleta suelta -. Ayuda.

Anakin se puso rígido, jadeando. Volvió a hundir los dedos en la mano de Obi-Wan y bajó los escudos, encorvando los hombros y escondiendo el rostro entre las manos unidas.

Debería haberlo hecho, debería haberlo hecho yo, su padre soy yo.

Lo sé, mi amor , respondió Obi-Wan, sintiendo la tristeza de Anakin alcanzarlo. Entiendo.

Bail le arregló el cabello y la levantó -. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos - dijo uniformemente, mirando al Alfa derrotado que agarraba la mano de Obi-Wan en busca de apoyo.

Obi-Wan asintió -. Adiós, Leia -respondió en voz baja, y ella le agitó la mano.

\- No - se quejó Luke acercándose a ella -. ¡juegemos!

— Puede venir otro día, Luke — dijo Obi-Wan, sintiendo que su mano se mojaba con las lágrimas silenciosas de Anakin—. Tiene que irse ahora.

Luke dio un grito de indignación e hizo un puchero. Bail asintió brevemente y Leia lo saludó con la mano mientras él la veía irse. Luke miró a su padre y frunció el ceño.

— Ve con Evie, Luke — dijo Obi-Wan, con un nudo en la garganta. Luke no le preguntó, solo suspiró y salió corriendo para encontrar al droide.

Tan pronto como se fue, Anakin comenzó a sollozar, todo su cuerpo tembló.

Obi-Wan se giró para acariciar su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por el cabello dorado.

\- Anakin - susurró, sintiéndose emocionado también. No sabía si era el vínculo, las hormonas o simplemente ver a su pareja sufrir. Posiblemente una combinación de todo -. Anakin.

Anakin levantó la cabeza, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules. Parecía un desastre, los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos.

\- Debería haberla criado, ella con Luke y - ahogó un sollozo -. Le fallé, le fallé.

Obi-Wan le tocó la frente, tratando de calmarlo. Se secó las lágrimas de la cara, pero Anakin siguió llorando.

\- Lo sé, mi amor, lo entiendo - respondió Obi-Wan, cerrando los ojos -. Déjalo salir, Anakin. No reprimas lo que sientes.

Anakin hizo un sonido extraño; mitad risa, mitad sollozo.

\- Nunca pensé que me dirías eso - movió su rostro para acariciar el cuello de Obi-Wan, respirando suavemente -. Soy el peor padre.

\- No es cierto - dijo Obi-Wan mostrando su cuello, sintiendo la nariz de Anakin oliéndolo -. La situación de Leia es única. A veces, ser padre implica tomar decisiones difíciles. Y sé que no pudiste decidir, pero Leia... está feliz y segura - tomó la mano de Anakin para ponerla en su estómago -. Luke y el cachorro saben que eres un buen padre.

La mano de Anakin le frotó el estómago hinchado y sollozó.

\- Puede que necesite meditar en eso - hizo una pausa y gimió, secándose la cara -. Eso suena muy a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan resopló, frotándose los ojos -. ¿Y eso es algo malo?

Anakin lo atrajo para darle un beso, simplemente presionando sus labios para darle un beso corto.

\- Es algo bueno - respondió en voz baja -. eres una buena influencia - El bebé pateó bajo su mano y sonrió -. ¿Ves? Nuestro cachorro piensa que ser un Kenobi es bueno.

\- Es mitad Kenobi - le recordó Obi-Wan y se puso de pie lentamente, arqueando la espalda con ambas manos sosteniendo su cintura. Se alegraba de que su espalda fuera lo único que le molestaba, pero todavía le dolía.

Anakin le lanzó una mirada acalorada.

\- Nunca me dejarán criarla - dijo en voz baja, mirando las curvas del cuerpo de Obi-Wan -. Ella nunca me llamará papá.

Obi-Wan se acercó al fuego, sintiendo las llamas en su espalda aflojar sus músculos.

\- No - respondió con seriedad, en voz baja -. Pero le dirán que es adoptada, que crecerá conociéndote. Con suerte, querrá hacerse amiga de Luke.

Anakin miró hacia abajo y tragó saliva con fuerza.

\- Eso es más de lo que merezco, supongo - murmuró y se acercó a Obi-Wan, acunando su estómago también -. ¿de verdad crees que me dejarán verla de nuevo?

Obi-Wan tarareó y se meció lentamente de un lado a otro, con una mano agarrando su pesado vientre junto con su compañero.

\- Sí lo harán. Hoy demostraste que puedes estar cerca de ella sin tener que ser... 

\- ¿Todo Vader? - completó Anakin, moviéndose lentamente con él.

\- Básicamente, sí - Obi-Wan miró fijamente a los ojos de Anakin y dejó que su mano acariciara su estómago, el movimiento lo tranquilizó tanto a él como al bebé - ¿De verdad pensaste en nombres?

Anakin asintió con la cabeza y lo alejó del fuego, poniéndose detrás de él para darle un ligero masaje.

\- Sí, sabes lo sentimental que soy - dijo, presionando con cuidado los músculos lumbares de Obi-Wan -. Así que, si es niña pensé en...

\- Shmi - respondió Obi-Wan, gimiendo de alivio. Su compañero tenía manos mágicas.

Anakin se detuvo por un momento y luego continuó presionando con cuidado.

\- Si. ¿Soy tan predecible? - besó la nuca de Obi-Wan.

\- Sólo que te conozco muy bien, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan, temblando mientras Anakin ascendía a sus servicios -. ¿y para niño?

\- Bueno, pensé en alguien que cambió mi vida. Quien me ayudó a liberarme y me llevó al Templo Jedi — se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Obi-Wan—. Quien me presentó a ti. Alguien que te enseñó, que quería enseñarme a mí también.

Obi-Wan se puso rígido y se volvió para mirarlo.

\- Qui-Gon - susurró, tapándose la boca.

Anakin frunció los labios y tiró de él en dirección a su habitación. El parloteo de Luke se podía escuchar incluso desde la sala de estar, probablemente volviendo a contar su encuentro con Leia a Evie.

\- Si no te gusta...

\- Yo no dije eso - Obi-Wan estiró la espalda de nuevo, sintiendo menos dolor. Siguió a Anakin a sus habitaciones y pensó detenidamente.

Qui-Gon, su Maestro, la única figura paterna que había tenido. El que dijo que aprobaba y apoyaba las decisiones de Obi-Wan y creía que podía reconstruir el Templo. Qui-Gon, el imponente Beta que lo había cuidado y protegido, guiándolo como Jedi e incluso como Omega en los primeros años después de presentarse. Qui-Gon, que había muerto demasiado pronto, y Obi-Wan todavía amaba y confiaba en sus enseñanzas y recuerdos para asesorarlo.

\- Sí - susurró, deteniéndose en el borde de la cama. El bebé pateó; una rápida sucesión de movimientos que le hizo sentarse con cuidado -. Sí.

Anakin se agachó frente a él y tiró de sus zapatos, tirándolos por encima del hombro, ganándose una rápida mirada de Obi-Wan.

\- ¿Te gusta Qui-Gon? - preguntó, mirándolo con atención.

Obi-Wan asintió y se frotó el estómago en círculos, un movimiento tranquilizador.

\- Él era como un padre para mí - respondió en voz bajab-. Yo... yo lo amaba. Nunca le dije eso, y ahora... 

Tragó y respiró hondo, mirando a Anakin.

Su compañero se movió para sentarse a su lado, acariciando su cuello.

\- Obi-Wan, por lo que me dijiste y vi… Qui-Gon sabía cuánto lo amabas. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro. A veces la gente no necesita escuchar las palabras te amo para saber cuánto nos preocupamos por ellos - Anakin le dio una pequeña sonrisa -. Pro definitivamente soy del tipo que necesita escucharlo.

Obi-Wan asintió y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

\- Qui-Gon o Shmi -se miró el vientre -. ¿cuál vas a ser, cachorro?

Anakin arrugó la túnica de Obi-Wan en su cintura, revelando el medio pálido y curvo que era el estómago embarazado de Obi-Wan. Le dio pequeños besos, sonriendo cuando sintió que el bebé pateaba.

\- Quién sea - dijo mirando a Obi-Wan y tocando el vientre con las manos -. Sabrá que los amamos desde el primer día.

\- Sí, Anakin, pero no te preocupes por eso - respondió Obi-Wan, inclinándose para acariciar la mordedura de apareamiento de Anakin, sintiendo que el bebé reaccionaba a sus voces y toques -. Lo saben.

Ocho meses de embarazo

Sus instintos de anidación habían pateado con fuerza. Tan fuerte como el bebé lo pateaba.

\- Te agradecería que no me pisase la vejiga - dijo Obi-Wan con indiferencia, recostado en su nido.

El lugar era una recopilación de sábanas, almohadas y ropa. Su manta en blanco y negro dispuesta en el fondo de su nido.

Estaba sentado lo más erguido que podía, con al menos seis almohadas en la espalda.

El bebé se movió y pareció patearle las costillas. Obi-Wan hizo una mueca y se frotó el estómago suavemente con los dedos extendidos, tratando de calmar al niño. Tocar su piel sensible con su mano desnuda hizo que un pequeño hormigueo recorriera su espalda, el placer reverberando a través de él.

Al cachorro también pareció gustarle, moviéndose más lentamente.

\- Gracias - dijo Obi-Wan, suspirando.

Agarró una loción de bacta y se la aplicó en el estómago, esparciendo el gel frío con los dedos. Tarareó en voz baja, mirando la cosa redonda que sobresalía de él y que era el hogar de su cachorro.

Las estrías habían tardado en aparecer, pero lo habían hecho a pesar de todo. Lo había vuelto un poco inseguro hasta que Anakin le había demostrado a fondo cuánto no le importaban. La obsesión de su pareja con su cuerpo de embarazado era a veces entretenida.

Esa mañana, se suponía que Obi-Wan llevaría a Luke a la guardería y luego iría al Templo para ver los avances que estaban haciendo los droides con la limpieza y restauración del lugar.

En cambio, antes de que hubiera terminado de vestirse, su lado Omega, o simplemente otra parte de él, como poco a poco había llegado a aceptar, le había dicho que simplemente se tumbara en el nido, donde estaba a salvo, y olía como su familia.

Suave y seguro, seguro para el bebé, nadie puede entrar , había proporcionado su rombencéfalo. El cachorro pronto estará aquí, necesita protegerlos, no se mueva, no salga. Anidar, acostarse, esconderse.

Así que simplemente se había sumergido en el nido, apilando todo a su alrededor, hasta que quedó cubierto por capas y capas y solo el contorno del bulto que era su estómago podía ser visible para cualquiera que entrara.

Apenas se había movido, contento de que hubiera una temporada más fría en Coruscant. Encontrar una posición cómoda en la que estar era cada vez más difícil, pero lo había logrado.

\- ¿Estás listo para salir? - preguntó Obi-Wan, aplicando más gel e hidratando la piel tensa que picaba -. ¿o estás cómodo ahí? Fuerza sabe que a tu padre le gusta verme cargarte - resopló, una sensación de meneo dentro de él, que se extendía por todo su estomago -. No me importa cargarte, lo disfruto mucho en realidad.

Ya no le sorprendía lo mucho que disfrutaba estar embarazadi y tener una familia. A veces no se sentía como un Jedi; no estaba desapegado ni comprometido a mantener la paz antes de tener una vida personal.

De vez en cuando le sorprendía lo rápido que había dejado atrás los principios que habían guiado su vida durante décadas por una vida nueva y completamente diferente.

Algunos días lo veía como un fracaso, como fallarle a los Jedi y todo lo que le habían dado. Otros días, sentía que un verdadero Jedi era alguien que seguía la Fuerza y podía adaptarse a los cambios de vida. Obi-Wan había pasado por algunos eventos que le cambiaron la vida y salió vivo, e incluso en su dolor, había mantenido la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Sintió que la nueva Orden Jedi debería reflejar eso, esperanza y conexión con la Fuerza. Cómo equilibrar las emociones y la conexión con la Fuerza. Sin pautas sofocantes. Por mucho que lo habían ayudado, aunque Anakin en el pasado le había dicho que lo había reprimido, fuera lo que fuera lo que eso significara, estaba claro que las viejas costumbres no encajaban con todos.

No importa lo que sintiera o creyera, nadie había respondido a su llamada. Probablemente tampoco hubiera respondido, así que lo entendió. Aun así, dolía. Duele saber que sus antiguos compañeros no confiaban en él.

El bebé extendió torpemente su firma de Fuerza para tocarlo. Obi-Wan detuvo sus atenciones y puso una mano sobre su estómago, devolviéndole el toque. El cachorro no podía hablar ni entender palabras, pero enviaron una pequeña ola de alegría y calidez.

Obi-Wan sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. El amor que sentía por sus hijos nunca se había sentido malvado ni conducía al Lado Oscuro.

\- Estoy feliz de que estés contento allí. Te amo mucho - susurró, solo para los dos.

Una chispa de alegría que no era suya ni la del cachorro lo atravesó.

\- Y aquí viene tu papá - dijo Obi-Wan suspirando, limpiando el gel y sacando una mano del nido para agarrar un puñado de semillas de Stewjoni colocadas en un tazón. Todavía le sabían muy bien.

La puerta de su sala de meditación se abrió y Anakin entró con un salto en su paso, agitando un datapad en una mano y la otra detrás de su espalda. Su cabello rubio parecía brillar ese día. Se dejó caer en el borde del nido y les sonrió.

\- Hola - Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, sonriendo -. ¿qué te hace tan feliz?

\- Ver a dos de mis personas favoritas en el mundo - respondió Anakin, temblando -. No le digas a Luke que dije eso, cachorro.

Obi-Wan resopló -. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Anakin dejó caer el datapad y extendió la mano para darle un objeto grande y suave.

Obi-Wan parpadeó y usó ambas manos para examinarlo. Era un peluche marrón, y la figura parecía un animal extraño, con una mandíbula larga y cuernos, el material intentaba emular un caparazón duro, pero seguía siendo un juguete infantil.

\- Es para el cachorro - murmuró Anakin sonriendo -. S primer juguete. Es un dragón Krayt. Lo hice especialmente para el cachorro, Luke tenía un Bantha, así que pensé que ellos también deberían tener algo de Tatooine.

Obi-Wan frotó la cabeza del peluche y apoyó una mano en su estómago.

\- Me gusta - dijo en voz baja, sintiendo una patada dentro de él. Sonrió y miró a su pareja -. Al cachorro también le gusta.

Anakin sonrió y le entregó el datapad. Obi-Wan apoyó al dragón Krayt sobre su estómago redondo y lo tomó, mirando la pantalla. No sabía lo que esperaba, pero no era esto.

Era una noticia sobre una próxima carrera de vainas en Coruscant, publicitando una carrera supuestamente ineludible para los amantes del deporte en todo el planeta. Un evento exclusivo que iba a ser transmitido en vivo por toda la galaxia. La fecha era para una semana después, un día después del segundo cumpleaños de Luke.

Anakin siguió sonriéndole, extendiendo una mano para acariciar su vientre.

\- ¡Obi-Wan, tenemos que ir! ¡No he ido a una carrera en años! ¿Sabes quiénes son estas personas? - Anakin ke lanzó a un discurso sobre cómo la tripulación era realmente famosa en el Borde Exterior y solo ocasionalmente competían en otros planetas. Siguieron muy pocas reglas y modificaron sus vehículos como quisieron.

Obi-Wan lo miró fijamente durante todo el tiempo, comiendo las semillas. La emoción de Anakin disminuyó cuando notó que no había dicho nada.

\- Sé que piensas que es estúpido...

\- No lo creo - interrumpió Obi-Wan -. Creo que es peligroso. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si te vieran allí? ¿Que el emperador acepta las carreras ilegales?

\- ¡No es ilegal! - dijo Anakin, sonriendo de nuevo -. Lo he comprobado y lo hicieron todo correctamente. Han alquilado un espacio libre y crearán una pista de carreras solo para ese día. Y no es como si fuera a correr, creo que será un gran regalo para el cumpleaños de Luke.

\- ¿El regalo es para Luke o para ti? - preguntó Obi-Wan secamente.

\- Para los dos - admitió Anakin -. Tomaríamos a los soldados de la muerte y a la Guardia Real Imperial, y mi sable láser, por supuesto. Por mucho que me gusten las carreras, no te pondría en peligro a ti ni a nuestros hijos.

\- ¿A mí? - Obi-Wan parpadeó -. Voy a estar aquí. Rara vez tengo ganas de dejar este nido hoy en día - Se cubrió de nuevo con las capas de telas que había tirado a un lado antes para dar énfasis.

Anakin vaciló, cubriéndolo con la manta y pasando un dedo por las capas que cubrían el vientre.

\- Pensé que podrías venir con nosotros, como tu última aparición oficial - dijo en voz baja -. Sé que tus pasatiempos son diferentes, pero podríamos salir los tres antes de que la familia se expanda.

Obi-Wan vaciló. Su principal razón para objetar era el hecho de que las carreras eran peligrosas, pero Anakin en realidad no iba a competir. Sabía que Luke lo disfrutaría mucho. A sus instintos no les gustó la idea de exponer a su hijo por nacer al resto del universo. Luchó durante un largo momento entre su instinto de esconderse y su instinto de hacer feliz a su familia.

\- Está bien - dijo finalmente -. Podemos ir.

\- ¡Si! - Anakin apretó los puños y cayó al suelo riendo. Rodó para acercarse nuevamente al nido con una sonrisa en su rostro. A veces, Obi-Wan no sabía quién era el niño, si Anakin o Luke -. ¡Te amo!

Obi-Wan lo miró divertido y luego cerró los ojos por un momento cuando el bebé se movió para acostarse en su riñón. Inhaló y exhalo.

\- ¿Estás en trabajo de parto? - Anakin dejó de reír y frunció el ceño, listo para arrastrarlo a la bahía medica -. ¿Que duele? ¿Son contracciones?

\- Anakin, no - Obi-Wan lo tomó de la mano -. Se está moviendo, y ahora es más grande, así que me duele cuando aplastan mis órganos.

\- ¿Tus órganos? - preguntó Anakin horrorizado, acercándose más -. ¿está atacando tus órganos? Obi-Wan, ¿tienes dolor todo el tiempo y me lo escondes?

\- No, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan, quitando una almohada de su espalda y tratando de encontrar una nueva posición para descansar. Se movió, tirando de la manta y moviendo algunas almohadas. Colocó el juguete del cachorro en una esquina del nido. Le tomó algunos movimientos, pero terminó acostado de espaldas con tres almohadas sosteniéndolo -. Mejor.

Anakin lo miró dubitativo.

\- ¿Permiso para entrar en el nido para acurrucarse? - le preguntó.

Siempre preguntaba eso, el simple gesto que hacía que el corazón de Obi-Wan se derritiera. Obi-Wan levantó una esquina de las capas de sábanas y mantas que lo cubrían.

\- Adelante, Alfa - dijo en voz baja.

Anakin se arrastró por debajo y se acurrucó a su lado, con un brazo alrededor del estómago. Obi-Wan tiró de las mantas hasta que ambos quedaron envueltos en sus aromas. Suspiró de placer.

\- Hola - dijo Anakin en voz baja y le dio un beso largo y profundo. Acarició la barba de Obi-Wan y le acarició la mejilla -. ¿Realmente no te moviste durante toda la mañana?

\- No - suspiró Obi-Wan, inhalando el aroma de su pareja. El nido era posiblemente su lugar favorito en el mundo, la mezcla de texturas suaves y aromas familiares un bálsamo para sus instintos y sentidos -. Si te mueves, te echaré. Es difícil encontrar una buena posición.

El bebé se alejó de su riñón y suspiró aliviado. Anakin comenzó a mover su mano orgánica en círculos, la mano cálida y suave lo tranquilizó, haciéndolo temblar de placer. Obi-Wan empezó a ronronear, derritiéndose contra el nido.

\- Tu olor es tan... perfecto - susurró Anakin contra su cabeza -. Me vuelve loco.

\- ¿A qué huelo? - preguntó Obi-Wan, sintiendo la mano de Anakin sobre él, suave y calmante.

\- Saciado, satisfecho - Anakin hizo una pausa -. Fértil. Hueles feliz, Obi-Wan - besó el mordisco de apareamiento de Obi-Wan -. Es mi olor favorito.

Obi-Wan siguió ronroneando, estirándose contra su pareja. Él era feliz.

Anakin le besó la frente -. Lo digo en serio, te amo mucho.

\- Lo sé, Anakin - Obi-Wan apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su Alfa -. Y yo también te amo.

El sonido de la multitud fue ensordecedor. Debió haber miles y miles de personas en la carrera y se les podía escuchar incluso desde su stand privado. El estruendo de los motores les llega incluso a su alto nivel.

Obi-Wan estaba sentado en un rincón, sintiéndose cubierto por las dos paredes de duracero. Aunque sabía que en las afueras había una legión de soldados para protegerlo a él y a su familia, no podía relajarse. Se agarró el pesado estómago envuelto en una gruesa túnica blanca que le llegaba a las pantorrillas y trató de respirar hondo con discreción, para calmar sus instintos. Alarmado incluso cuando la multitud ni siquiera lo había visto todavía.

No quería arruinarles el día con su estado de ánimo. Las carreras de vainas no eran algo que le interesara, pero se trataba de Luke y su regalo de cumpleaños, para que él experimentara algo nuevo y que disfrutara.

Luke estaba pegado a la cadera de Anakin y los dos miraban un holograma de los diferentes vehículos que iban a correr ese día. Siempre que aparecía uno, Luke intentaba atraparlos mientras Anakin explicaba los modelos.

Parecía feliz, más que emocionado de estar en la carrera y compartir este momento.

El bebé parecía extrañamente silencioso ese día, de vez en cuando se movía pero no pateaba como siempre. No por primera vez, Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que estar embarazada de un niño sensible a la Fuerza era diferente a cualquier embarazo normal. Vagamente se preguntó si no debería escribir un libro sobre ser un usuario de la Fuerza y llevar uno.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ignoró los sonidos a su alrededor, la sensación de la silla debajo de él, la risa de Luke y la voz de Anakin.

Se concentró en su respiración, sintiendo cómo su pecho se expandía y su estómago también lo hacía cada vez que exhalaba. Tomó cada inseguridad, miedo y aprensión que tenía y los lanzó a la Fuerza. Una sensación de paz y seguridad lo invadió, dejándolo listo para enfrentar la situación.

Se había enfrentado a droides de batalla, Señores Sith y el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Él podría hacer esto.

\- ¿Obi Wan?

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Anakin y Luke mirándolo perplejos. Los sonidos de la carrera volvieron a llegar a sus oídos. Anakin dio un paso hacia él, la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿el bebé está bien? ¿Necesitas-

Obi-Wan se puso de pie, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos. Se movió para pararse a su lado y levantó la barbilla, la capa reluciente que había jurado no volver a usar una vez más sobre sus hombros.

\- Pensé que querías ver una carrera - inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del balcón -. El espectáculo no comenzará sin ti, Anakin.

\- ¡Si! - dijo Luke, aplaudiendo -. ¡Vainas pa!

Anakin siguió mirándolo, así que Obi-Wan se inclinó para darle un suave beso, apenas presionando sus labios.

\- Estoy bien. Sin embargo - se palmeó el estómago, donde parecía como si hubiera metido una pelota gigante debajo de su ropa blanca -. Me veo horrible, como una tienda de campaña. La gente me confundirá con parte de las decoraciones.

Anakin resopló y lo acercó por la cadera hasta que estuvieron uno al lado del otro, tan cerca como les permitía el estómago redondo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres la persona embarazadamo más atractivo que jamás haya existido y que si pudiera, me saldría con la mía contigo ahora mismo? - Anakin se inclinó para morderle el cuello suavemente -. Ya casi llegas y llevas a nuestro hijo, nadie dirá nada.

Luke los miró haciendo pucheros, sin entender su conversación.

\- Barcos - se quejó. Luchó en los brazos de Anakin, queriendo salir.

\- Bien - dijo Anakin y soltó a Obi-Wan para que arreglara su ropa, pasando una mano por su cabello -. ¿cómo nos vemos?

Como de costumbre, estaba vestido de negro, con su capa negra y Luke con su conjunto gris a juego con sus padres.

\- Presentable - sonrió Obi-Wan y caminó hacia la entrada del balcón. Anakin levantó a Luke más alto en su cadera y tomó la mano izquierda de Obi-Wan en la suya. El movimiento familiar hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de tensión que tuviera Obi-Wan.

Se volvió para mirar a su pareja, acunando su estómago con su mano libre. El asintió.

La puerta se abrió y salieron al pequeño balcón donde esperaban tres sillas. Desde donde estaban parados, podían ver las filas y filas de personas en la carrera, parecía como si toda la población de Coruscant hubiera decidido aparecer. Obi-Wan ni siquiera sabía que a mucha gente le gustaba correr.

La multitud rugió cuando los vieron. Dos holocámaras oficiales transmitiendo su imagen para todo el imperio.

Su posición también les dio una visión clara de la amplia pista de carreras y los vehículos que se movían cerca de ella. Los motores sonaban aún más fuerte ahora que estaban cerca.

El bebé eligió en ese momento estirar las piernas y los brazos, y Obi-Wan sonrió.

Anakin besó su mano izquierda anillada y lo miró fijamente, con una expresión suave en su rostro. Hubo gritos y silbidos de la gente.

Gracias, envió en voz baja.

La firma de la Fuerza de Anakin rozó la de Obi-Wan, sujetándolo de manera protectora, enroscándose también alrededor de la de su cachorro.

Luke había envuelto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anakin y miraba los barcos con los ojos muy abiertos, tan sorprendido y emocionado que se quedó en silencio.

Anakin se desenredó lentamente de él y depositó a Luke entre él y Obi-Wan, donde el niño inmediatamente trató de acercarse a la barandilla del balcón, por lo que Obi-Wan tuvo que agarrarlo de la mano.

Luke se volvió para mirarlo en protesta -. ¡Mamá!

\- Lo sé - respondió Obi-Wan -. Los verás de nuevo pronto.

Anakin levantó una mano y el mundo se quedó en silencio. Como Emperador, rara vez pronunció discursos, por lo que el mundo entero escuchó cuando habló. Obi-Wan había olvidado lo poderoso y carismático que podía ser cuando quería. Permaneció de pie junto a él, con una mano sosteniendo a Luke y la otra en su estómago.

Desde que se descubrió que la familia real iba a asistir al espectáculo, la tripulación le había suplicado al Emperador que inaugurara la carrera. La medida había impulsado las ventas y la imagen de Anakin, según Bail.

\- Ciudadanos del Imperio Galáctico - la voz de Anakin sonó fuerte y clara por todo el lugar. Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera mirar a cada persona que estaba viendo la carrera. Dio una pequeña sonrisa, una simple mueca de su boca -. ¡Que comience la carrera!

Los vítores y los gritos volvieron a sonar, todo el lugar se volvió loco. La carrera ya podía comenzar y los conductores estaban subiendo a sus vehículos.

Anakin agarró a Luke y se acercó al borde del balcón, para que ambos pudieran verlo claramente. Obi-Wan se sentó en una de las sillas acolchadas, hundido de alivio cuando su espalda ya no estaba tensa. También podía ver todo; simplemente no estaba parado como su pareja e hijo.

Las cápsulas despegaron a una velocidad vertiginosa, desapareciendo de su vista. Luke gritó de alegría y Anakin siguió su movimiento con la mirada, sin perderse nada.

Obi-Wan se frotó el estómago, consciente de que las cámaras lo apuntaban y de que estaba en público donde todos los que amaba estaban expuestos. Pero cuando vio los rostros exultantes de Anakin y Luke m... no se arrepintió de haber venido.

Los conductores desaparecieron en una esquina y Anakin depositó a Luke en el suelo, donde el niño apoyó las manos en el transpariacero, intentando acercarse a la acción.

Sus rostros estaban desprovistos de toda preocupación. Luke era un niño normal que disfrutaba de un día con sus padres y Anakin no se quejaba de los políticos y de lo aburridos que eran. Este había sido un regalo para los dos de hecho.

Anakin debió sentir algo porque luego se giró para mirarlo, la luz proveniente del sol hacía que su cabello brillara como oro puro. Una sonrisa solo para él.

Obi-Wan se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él hasta que su vientre rozó contra su Alfa. No dijo nada y acunó el rostro de su pareja, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y besándolo suavemente.

La multitud rugió, gritó y chilló. Anakin lo rodeó en sus fuertes brazos, tratando de acercarlo.

Obi-Wan sonrió, respiró hondo y volvió a besarlo, el alboroto del público desapareció de su mente, solo quedó la sensación de los brazos, los besos y el amor de Anakin.


	25. Chapter 25

Casi nueve meses de embarazo

\- Así que todos corrimos al barco, excepto tu mamá, porque él dijo ¡Tenemos que salvar a los aldeanos!' que lo entiendo, pero él nunca pensó en su propio bienestar, ¿sabes?

Obi-Wan tocó la pantalla de su datapad, sintiendo el cabello de Anakin frotar su estómago desnudo. No pudo encontrar el diseño exacto que quería.

\- …Y volvió, ¡tuve que arrastrarlo a nuestro barco! ¿Y luego sabes lo que dijo? - Anakin hizo una pausa -. Exactamente. ¡Nada! Pensó que estaba bien, pero casi había muerto.

Una imagen presentaba una habitación con nubes blancas sobre un fondo azul claro. Obi-Wan frunció el ceño. Ya habían pintado de lavanda la habitación del cachorro. Podían cambiarlo, pero Obi-Wan se había enamorado de ese color tan pronto como lo vio.

\- …tuve que hacerlo. Siempre salvándolo. Tu mamá es un héroe, cachorro. Pero a veces, se habría perdido sin mí - Anakin presionó una mano contra el estómago hinchado, sintiendo que un pie diminuto lo pateaba. Él sonrió -. Sí, siempre protegeré a tu mamá. No te preocupe por eso.

Obi-Wan encontró otra imagen. La habitación era gris con rayas blancas. No.

\- …muchas veces. Yo era el miembro más importante de nuestro equipo.

Obi-Wan resopló y sintió que el bebé se movía. ¿Por qué todos los viveros eran tan sombríos?

\- Es broma, cachorro. Obi-Wan contribuyó. A veces - Anakin levantó la cabeza para sonreírle, el bebé pateaba bajo su mano.

\- Los estás animando a que mienta, Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan, negando con la cabeza -. Pensé que estabas contando historias reales, no fantasías.

Anakin se movió en la cama, besando el estómago.

\- Que seas un héroe no es una mentira. Y admítelo, tuve que salvarte en algunas misiones.

\- Sí - asintió Obi-Wan, descartando la imagen de una habitación infantil blanca y dorada -. Pero me haces sonar como si estuviera indefenso, esperando a que me rescates.

Anakin frunció el ceño y lo miró. Y luego en el vientre.

\- Eso es… Obi-Wan, eso no es cierto. Probablemente hayas hecho más que yo durante la guerra - Siguió frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Es esto porque eres un Omega?

Obi-Wan dejó el datapad y miró a su compañero. No lo había pensado, pero probablemente Anakin tenía razón.

\- Yo… encuentro que contribuye a la idea de que los Omegas son inútiles a menos que tengan un Alfa junto a ellos - Obi-Wan tragó -. Sé que no lo dices en serio, pero nuestros hijos deben aprender que, independientemente de su género secundario, todos son iguales.

\- Por supuesto, Obi-Wan - Anakin negó con la cabeza -. No creo que seas un inútil o quiero que nuestros cachorros piensen que ser un Omega es algo malo. De hecho, creo que eres mejor que yo.

Obi-Wan resopló y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Puso una mano sobre su estómago y le dio un suave masaje.

\- Solo quería que supieran lo increíble que eres - dijo Anakin, uniendo su mano en el estómago -. Porque sé que nunca les dirás todas las cosas buenas que has hecho, eres demasiado modesto.

El bebé se movió y pateó sus manos unidas.

\- Sí, cachorro, tu mamá es la mejor - sonrió Anakin -. Tenemos suerte de tenerlo en nuestras vidas.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza y le mostró la libreta.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los animales?- preguntó.

Anakin entrecerró los ojos hacia la pequeña pantalla y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- No estoy del todo convencido. ¿Quizás el cielo? ¿Con estrellas y planetas? - Movió su mano por todo el estómago, masajeándolo suavemente. A pesar de que se acercaba la fecha de parto, el estómago seguía creciendo, el cachorro seguía creciendo.

La incomodidad de Obi-Wan con el peso extra que llevaba se desvaneció cuando sintió las manos de su pareja sobre él. Se movió en la cama y suspiró.

\- Luke ya tiene barcos. El tema es demasiado similar.

Anakin dejó de moverse y se rió, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se inclinó y trató de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Qué podría ser tan divertido, Anakin? - Obi-Wan sonrió, sintiendo que la alegría que sentía su compañera lo alcanzaba a través del vínculo.

\- Nunca pensé que íbamos a terminar aquí, discutiendo cómo decorar la habitación de nuestro bebé - sonrió Anakin y se acercó para darle un beso rápido en los labios -. Me encanta.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Esta situación era todo para lo que Obi-Wan no se había preparado. Había creído que envejecería con Anakin a su lado, o moriría junto a él en alguna batalla, pero no de esta manera.

\- A mí también me encanta - respondió Obi-Wan en voz baja, tirando del cabello de Anakin para darle otro beso -. Me encanta mucho.

\- Nunca me cansaré de oírte decirlo - dijo Anakin, devolviéndole el beso -. Eres mió, me amas. Es todo lo que siempre quise y más.

\- Nunca soñé con esto - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja -. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría soñado contigo, con nosotros así.

Anakin le dio una mirada suave y soltó su vientre para acunarlo por la mandíbula, besándolo profundamente y acercándose aún más.

\- ¿Soñarías con que te tuviera constantemente embarazado? ¿Llevando a mis cachorros? - Anakin susurró en su oído, su aliento caliente contra él -. Porque eso es con lo que sueño. Estás de espaldas, con la barriga redonda, mirándome como lo estás haciendo ahora.

\- Anakin - se quejó Obi-Wan, dejando al descubierto su cuello solo para sentirlo besarlo en la mordedura de apareamiento -. No empieces.

Los labios de Anakin se movieron por todo su cuello, agregando más mordiscos de amor a los que Obi-Wan ya lucía. Gruñó y agarró el cabello castaño rojizo de Obi-Wan, tirando suavemente de los suaves mechones.

\- Anakin, ¿qué pasa si el bebé llega ahora y no tenemos la guardería lista? ¿Cómo vas a explicar eso? 'Lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de acostarme con tu mamá' - Obi-Wan resopló y trató de mantener sus hormonas bajo control. Le gustaba la atención de Anakin, pero su pareja trataba de hacerle el amor constantemente.

Anakin se sentó en la cama y volvió a reír, acariciando el vientre redondo una vez más.

\- Está bien, tú ganas - se puso de pie y extendió una mano -. Estaré en la sala de entrenamiento. Puedes sentarte y comerme con los ojos todo lo que quieras mientras investigas.

Obi-Wan agarró el datapad con una mano y tomó la mano de Anakin con la otra, arrastrando su trasero sobre el colchón hasta llegar al borde.

Se puso de pie tentativamente, todo el peso del bebé se centró en su zona inferior y sus caderas. Respiró hondo y soltó a Anakin para acunar su pesado estómago.

El bebé se había movido al mismo tiempo que él, y seguía moviéndose, pateando y estirándose. Obi-Wan se frotó el estómago, tratando de calmarlos.

\- Ya extraño la cama - dijo mirando a Anakin, quien como de costumbre, se cernía cerca de él con preocupación en su rostro -. Estar de pie lo hace más activo, no es una sensación agradable en este momento.

Anakin sonrió.

\- Te tendré de vuelta en la cama pronto, Obi-Wan - prometió, dándole un rápido beso en el estomago -. Te prepararé una silla. Espera - Salió corriendo de la habitación con pasos rápidos.

Obi-Wan miró hacia donde estaba creciendo su cachorro, casi listo para salir. Puso una mano sobre la piel pálida y estirada, sintiendo los movimientos que hacía el bebé dentro de él.

El cachorro se movía constantemente, y Obi-Wan se preguntó si ya estaban practicando cómo sería gatear y correr por todo el Palacio.

Movió su mano en pequeños círculos, enviando todo su amor y alegría a la acción. No todos sus toques y palabras obtuvieron una respuesta de su cachorro, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Era reconfortante tocar su vientre embarazado.

Sonriendo, caminó lentamente hacia la sala de entrenamiento, donde Anakin estaba acomodando una almohada de una de las sillas de la sala de estar. Había colocado la silla en una esquina, fuera de la alfombra, donde no sería golpeado accidentalmente por nada.

\- ¿Por qué nunca esperas? - Se quejó Anakin frunciendo el ceño -. Obi-Wan, fue solo un minuto.

\- Puedo caminar por mi cuenta - respondió Obi-Wan, plenamente consciente de lo diferente que se movía ahora, de cómo su cuerpo había tenido que adaptarse a la forma y el peso de un bebé. Dio pasos vacilantes hasta que estuvo frente a la silla y se hundió en ella, colocando la almohada en su espalda -. Mejor.

Anakin puso ambas manos en los reposabrazos y se inclinó para besarlo. Luego besó el estómago, sonriendo contra él.

\- Me alegra haberte convencido de que estuvieras desnudo a mi alrededor, me gusta verte así.

\- No lo dudo - murmuró Obi-Wan. Había accedido a estar en ropa interior solo cuando Luke estaba en la guardería. Usar ropa no solo era incómodo, sino que también tenía poco sentido cuando Anakin siempre buscaba tocarlo y tener sexo con él -. Ve a hacer lo tuyo, estaremos aquí.

Anakin asintió y lo besó por última vez, antes de agarrar su sable láser rojo de un estante montado en la pared. Habían colocado los tres sables de luz en un estante alto donde Luke no los agarraría accidentalmente.

Algunas noches, cuando las pesadillas acosaban a Anakin, llevaba el sable de luz a su habitación y lo agarraba toda la noche o hasta que los reconfortantes susurros y caricias de Obi-Wan calmaban su mente atribulada.

\- Mira esto - dijo Anakin sonriendo, haciendo una parada de manos con un brazo y haciendo girar su sable láser a su alrededor.

\- ¿Observas el flagrante mal uso de la Fuerza? - Obi-Wan volvió a concentrarse en el datapad. Escuchó la burla de Anakin, pero la ignoró.

Mientras buscaba rápidamente imágenes de nuevo, Anakin comenzó a estirar los músculos. Su cuerpo bronceado se flexionaba y se extendía con cada movimiento que hacía. Rápidamente pasó a katas con sables de luz y Obi-Wan se alegró de descubrir que no tenía que hacer ninguna corrección.

Anakin claramente había practicado incluso cuando no habían estado juntos.

Obi-Wan encontró una foto de un vivero con animales. Hizo una pausa, pensando. Podría funcionar.

Miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Anakin jadeando y el sudor bajando por su musculoso torso. Obi-Wan se mordió los labios y volvió a concentrarse. Echaba de menos empuñar un sable de luz, ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Nunca preguntó por qué Anakin seguía practicando a pesar de que ya no era un Jedi y nadie iba a atacarlo con un sable. Él sabía. Sabía que cada fibra en el cuerpo de Anakin le gritaba que estuviera listo para proteger a su pareja e hijos de cualquier tipo de peligro.

Fue la imagen de una habitación rosa pálido con árboles y flores lo que lo hizo detenerse nuevamente. Le gustó la idea de incorporar la naturaleza, Coruscant era un lugar bastante gris donde uno no podía simplemente encontrar un paisaje verde con solo mirar por la ventana.

\- Creo que lo tengo - dijo Obi-Wan después de un rato.

\- ¿Si? - Anakin cortó a un enemigo invisible -. ¿qué?

\- Naturaleza - respondió Obi-Wan, frotándose el estómago. Afortunadamente, el bebé se había calmado -. Podríamos agregar flores y vegetación, no chocaría con el color que ya tiene la habitación.

Anakin se secó el sudor de la frente y frunció el ceño.

\- Suena bien - Asintió para sí mismo -. Sí, no tenía eso en Tatooine. Me gusta.

\- Muy bien - respondió Obi-Wan, enviándole a Evie una lista rápida de lo que necesitaban comprar. Apagó el datapad y lo dejó en la silla, mirando a su compañero, con una mano apoyada en su curvo estómago.

Anakin desactivó su sable de luz y lo colocó en el estante, devolviéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Casi ronroneó, acercándose tranquilamente, pasando una mano por su pelo sudoroso. Se detuvo frente a la silla -. Puedes tocar todo lo que quieras.

A Obi-Wan le gustó lo que vio. Tragando, empujó a Anakin con un dedo.

\- Limpiate primero - dijo. Apoyó su estómago con una mano y se puso de pie lentamente -. No te tocaré así.

\- No veo por qué no - dijo Anakin sonriendo, guiándolo al repaso en su habitación -. Siempre me ves sudando.

\- Los contextos son diferentes - respondió Obi-Wan, hundiéndose en otra silla que estaba en su refrescante mientras Anakin preparaba la bañera. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sentado hasta que quedó embarazado.

Anakin entró en la bañera y extendió una mano. Obi-Wan vaciló por un segundo pero rápidamente se quitó la ropa interior y se unió a él.

Anakin lo bajó suavemente entre sus piernas abiertas, tirando de la espalda de Obi-Wan contra su pecho. Colocó ambas manos sobre el estómago hinchado y suspiró.

Obi-Wan dejó que el agua tibia aflojara sus músculos y agarró un puñado, girando para dejarlo caer sobre el cuello y los hombros de Anakin.

Anakin se relajó contra la bañera y comenzó a ronronear.

\- Mi Omega me cuida tan bien - susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Obi-Wan resopló y tomó más agua.

\- ¿Porque te lavo la cara? Tus estándares son bajos - Se aferró al borde de la bañera y se puso de rodillas para mirar a su Alfa, el bebé también se movía.

Colocó una mano sobre el estómago y lo acarició bajo el agua.

Anakin abrió los ojos solo para mirarlo con amor.

\- Te tengo, mis estándares no pueden ser tan malos - respondió -. Y eres perfecto. Hermoso.

Obi-Wan trató de encontrar una posición que no le lastimara las rodillas y siguió lavando el cuello y la cara de Anakin. Pasó unos momentos moviendo sus manos sobre la mordedura de apareamiento, sus dedos húmedos acariciando la piel de su pareja.

\- ¿Hermoso? - preguntó -. Estoy gordo. Estoy constantemente cansado. Y yo siempre te regaño.

Anakin frunció el ceño y lo agarró de las manos, deteniéndolo. Se sentó más derecho, tirando de Obi-Wan contra él.

\- Escúchame, Obi-Wan - dijo con seriedad -. Eres hermoso. Por dntro y por fuera. Eres hermoso cuando el sol golpea el rojo en tu cabello, hermoso cuando me miras y te brillan los ojos. Hermoso cuando hablas de lo que te apasiona. Cuando besas a Luke. Cuando te frotas la barriga - las facciones de Anakin se suavizaron -. Cuando bromeamos. Hermoso cuando dices que me amas, cuando me llamas Alfa. Cuando te hago sonrojar. Cuando entro en ti y lloras de placer - Le dio un beso a Obi-Wan en las manos -. Hermoso cuando me llamas esposo, amigo, querido. Hermoso.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, parpadeando rápidamente. Nadie le había dicho nunca que era hermoso ni le había hablado así. Se miró el estómago, pero Anakin lo agarró por la barbilla hasta que se miraron a los ojos. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

\- Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. Y si no lo entiendes, pasaré el resto de mi vida recordándote eso.

A través de su vínculo, Anakin envió una ola de amor y adoración. Obi-Wan se estremeció.

\- Anakin - repitió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiendo el agua tibia rodeándolo -. Yo también creo que eres hermoso - logró decir.

Anakin sonrió y se encogió de hombros -. Sé que lo soy.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó hacia el lado opuesto de la bañera, cepillándose el vientre redondo. Parecía que al cachorro le gustaba el agua, y se tranquilizó por el momento.

Estar allí le recordó la primera vez que compartieron un baño y discutieron su futuro. La primera vez que habían hablado de niños. Y ahora Obi-Wan estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Él sonrió -. Termina de bañarte.

Anakin le dio una mirada cómplice y se sumergió en el agua para lavarse el pelo. Pellizcó uno de los muslos de Obi-Wan y casi recibe una patada en la cabeza.

\- No hay movimientos raros aquí - advirtió Obi-Wan, levantando una mano y convocando una toalla hacia él. Se levantó lentamente, tratando de no perder el equilibrio sobre la superficie resbaladiza.

Anakin vació el agua y lo ayudó con cuidado. Con una mano, Obi-Wan se agarró el estómago pesado y trató de secarse con la otra.

Anakin apareció detrás de él, besando su mordisco de apareamiento.

\- Cama - suspiró contra él -. Quiero mostrarte dónde más creo que eres hermoso.

Obi-Wan sonrió y dejó caer la toalla.

\- Muy bien - estuvo de acuerdo. Se giró para mirar a su pareja e impulsivamente, lo abrazó tan cerca como el estómago se lo permitió.

Anakin se sobresaltó, pero inmediatamente tiró de él contra él, ronroneando de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Obi-Wan y se balanceó suavemente.

\- No es que me esté quejando, pero ¿por qué el abrazo? - Anakin preguntó, su piel fría y húmeda frotando contra la suya -. Me encantan los abrazos. Te abrazaría todo el día.

\- Lo quiero - respondió Obi-Wan contra el pecho tonificado, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Anakin sujetarlo con fuerza. Nunca se cansaría del fuerte aroma de Anakin.

El profundo afecto que Anakin le tenía era abrumador a veces. Giró la cabeza y besó el mordisco de apareamiento de su Alfa, inhalando sus aromas combinados.

\- Te amo - susurró.

\- También te amo, Obi-Wan - murmuró Anakin en la parte superior de su cabeza -. Mucho.

Levantó la cara de Obi-Wan y lo besó, su mano se hundió en las suaves cerdas de la barba de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan trató de profundizar el beso y acercarse, pero terminó chocando con Anakin con su barriga, el bebé moviéndose en protesta.

\- Lo siento, cachorro - dijo, dando un paso atrás y colocando sus manos sobre su estómago -. Ahora eres muy grande.

Anakin se rió y se inclinó para hablarles.

\- Estarás aquí con nosotros pronto y también recibirás abrazos, no te preocupes. Te estamos esperando, tómate tu tiempo - Miró hacia arriba -. Prepárate, Obi-Wan.

\- ¿Qué...? - Obi-Wan se calló y luego chilló cuando Anakin lo sostuvo en sus brazos, un brazo debajo de sus piernas y otro en su espalda. Se aferró al cuello de Anakin con un brazo y el otro se enroscó protectoramente alrededor de su abdomen -. ¡Anakin, no!

\- Son solo unos pocos pasos - dijo Anakin, dándole un beso en el estómago redondo que estaba ubicado cerca de su cara -. Y te gusta, admítelo.

\- Yo no - Obi-Wan frunció el ceño -. Soy pesado. Bájame.

Pero Anakin ya había entrado en su habitación y lo depositó lentamente sobre la suave cama.

Obi-Wan resopló, tratando de ponerse cómodo. El bebé se estaba moviendo de nuevo después de que hubieran sentido su movimiento.

\- ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en abrazarme así? - preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Me gustaría si no estoy embarazado.

Anakin se sentó al lado del bulto y comenzó a masajear la piel donde veía al bebé patear. Siempre insistió en que el bebé podía sentir cuando él estaba cerca, cuando su padre estaba cerca y por eso se movía tanto.

\- Te lo dije, Obi-Wan. Como Alfa, tengo que ser lo suficientemente fuerte. ¿Por qué crees que hago tanto ejercicio? Así puedo llevarte a la cama. Para poder tenerte en mis brazos mientras te follo.

Obi-Wan lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Anakin a la defensiva, sin dejar de mover las manos sobre el estomago -. Es verdad - Usó un dedo para dibujar una espiral, haciendo que Obi-Wan se estremeciera.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza con cariño. Tenía la pareja más exasperante y amorosa.

Anakin detuvo su masaje y abrazó el vientre de Obi-Wan con sus largos brazos, acariciando su cabeza contra él. Obi-Wan suspiró, sintiendo que el bebé se calmaba.

\- ¿Estás emocionado por el bebé? - preguntó Anakin de la nada, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo -. Siempre dijiste que nunca pensaste que tendrías hijos y ahora estás a punto de tener el segundo.

Obi-Wan levantó una mano para acariciar el cabello rubio mojado de Anakin.

\- Sí, lo estoy - respondió en voz baja -. Me gusta sentirlo crecer dentro de mí. Estoy ansioso por tenerlos en mis brazos. Yo... los amo, mucho.

Anakin se arqueó, tratando de acercarse a la mano.

\- Yo también. No puedo esperar para enseñarles cómo conectarse con la Fuerza y usarla sin que te des cuenta.

\- ¿Siempre debes arruinar el momento, querido? - Obi-Wan retorció un mechón de cabello mojado con dureza -. Ven aquí.

Anakin obedeció, acercándose más al rostro de Obi-Wan hasta que compartieron el mismo aliento.

\- Mencionaste que me habías dicho en otros lugares donde era hermoso - murmuró Obi-Wan, rozando los labios contra los de Anakin -. Estoy esperando.

Anakin no respondió, simplemente lo besó, moviendo los labios sin prisa. Obi-Wan intentó acercarse a él, sin cambiar de posición.

La lengua de Anakin rozó insistentemente su boca hasta que Obi-Wan la abrió, gimiendo suavemente cuando tocó la suya.

Hubo un gruñido y Anakin se apartó.

\- Móntame - suspiró, la pupila soplada. Se sentó en cuclillas y abrió las piernas, acariciando su polla.

Obi-Wan movió sus piernas, sintiendo su excitación crecer en su entrada y en su polla.

\- Sí, no estoy tan cansado hoy - dijo, empujando a Anakin para que se tumbara de espaldas con las piernas abiertas. Se arrastró sobre la cama hasta que agarró la creciente erección de Anakin con una mano.

Obi-Wan lo bombeó lentamente, sintiendo que el miembro caliente se tensaba en su puño. Anakin cerró los ojos y empujó las caderas, buscando más contacto.

No cabía completamente en sus manos, pero mantuvo la acción, moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo y ganándose suaves jadeos.

Cuando sintió que era lo suficientemente difícil, y que él también estaba listo, lo soltó, su mano cubierta de pre-semen.

Obi-Wan se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, frotando su entrada contra el miembro duro debajo de él, su propia polla palpitaba.

Anakin soltó un gemido bajo -. Vamos, Obi-Wan.

\- Tienes que trabajar en tu paciencia, Anakin - bromeó Obi-Wan, lamiendo su mano limpia de pre-eyaculación. Anakin gimió cuando lo vio.

\- No puedo ser paciente cuando haces eso.

Obi-Wan se movió con cuidado hasta que su trasero descansó sobre la entrepierna de Anakin. Su compañero inmediatamente lo agarró por la cintura, hundiendo sus dedos en su suave carne.

Poniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas, Obi-Wan agarró el miembro duro debajo de él y provocó su entrada con la punta aterciopelada, insertándola lentamente en su estrecho y resbaladizo agujero.

\- Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan - susurró Anakin, claramente resistiendo el impulso de levantar sus caderas -. Por favor.

Obi-Wan se hundió en la polla de Anakin hasta la empuñadura y se detuvo, jadeando. Su estómago pesado lo agobiaba, recordándole por qué solían hacer esto con él de espaldas o de costado.

Reprimiendo un gemido, acarició su propia polla y trató de relajar sus músculos.

Lo había hecho demasiado rápido, pero a veces disfrutaba de la sensación que tenía después de hacer el amor cuando era rápido; el recuerdo de la polla de su Alfa y el nudo dentro de él.

\- Omega, por favor, muévete - Anakin tembló por el esfuerzo de permanecer quieto debajo de él.

Obi-Wan se movió lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el placer viajando por todo su cuerpo. Se movió con movimientos cortos y rápidos, ambas manos en el pecho de Anakin, sintiendo la polla de Anakin frotarse contra sus sensibles paredes resbaladizas.

Su pecho fue apretado brevemente, dejando un rastro de leche saliendo, y Obi-Wan sonrió, viendo a su compañero lamiendo sus manos para limpiar la leche dulce y tibia que tanto amaba.

Movió sus caderas en círculos y Anakin gimió, bajando sus manos para agarrarlo por las caderas, ayudándolo a sentirse más estable. Obi-Wan se movió y rebotó un poco más alto, moviéndose más rápido.

\- Anakin - suspiró, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no correrse rápidamente.

Se estableció en un ritmo constante, sintiendo los dedos de Anakin clavarse en su piel. Siguió sonriéndole, su pareja le dio la mirada de adoración y amor de antes.

Obi-Wan dejó de moverse y lo miró, arqueando una ceja -. No lo has dicho.

Anakin soltó una risa entrecortada y levantó las caderas, empujando su miembro más profundamente dentro de Obi-Wan.

\- Eres hermoso cuando tienes mi polla en ti, cuando tomas mi nudo - jadeó Anakin, lamiendo sus labios -. Hermoso cuando te lleno de esperma, cuando digo que quiero criarte con mis cachorros y tú sólo gimes.

Obi-Wan se agarró el estómago y gimió, tratando de enfrentarse a las embestidas con sus propios movimientos.

\- Hermoso cuando— Anakin gruñó y se sentó erguido, moviendo a Obi-Wan para que descansara sobre su espalda y apretando las piernas de Omega alrededor de él—. Cuando cargas a nuestro cachorro, y siempre serás hermosi porque tengo la intención de dejarte embarazado para siempre, por siempre tomándome mi semen y teniendo a mis bebés.

Obi-Wan sollozó y clavó las uñas en los bíceps de Anakin, y cuando tocó su ignorada polla, solo hizo falta un fuerte empujón para hacerlo correrse con un fuerte gemido.

\- Anakin, Alfa - gimió contra el colchón, todavía sintiendo la polla deslizándose dentro y fuera de él.

\- Hermoso. Mi hermoso Omega embarazado. Mi hermoso esposo y compañero - Anakin lo agarró por la cintura y le golpe la polla aún más profundo, un nudo apareciendo en la base -. Hermoso, siempre tan bueno para mí.

Obi-Wan quería tocarlo, pero se sentía sin fuerza en los músculos, como si estuviera a punto de derretirse contra la tela de cama.

El nudo de Anakin entró rápidamente en él, cargándolo con su semilla caliente. Obi-Wan gimió en voz baja, apretándose a su alrededor, la fuerte hinchazón los unió.

\- Mírame - gruñó Anakin, todavía entrando dentro de él, sudoroso una vez más. Acarició con cuidado los regordetes muslos de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan lo miró, completamente sin aliento -. Anakin.

Anakin le sonrió, usando una mano para colocarla en la parte inferior del estómago redondo de Obi-Wan.

Su mano ya no podía cubrir todo el vientre, un hecho del que siempre mencionó que estaba orgulloso. Orgulloso de haber golpeado tan bien que el cuerpo de Obi-Wan ahora lucía una barriga gigante que era imposible de ignorar.

\- Mi hermoso Obi-Wan - dijo Anakin en voz baja -. Te amo más allá de las palabras.

Tratando de no llorar, Obi-Wan tragó, apretando sus piernas alrededor de su pareja.

\- Si insistes - jadeó -. Puede que empiece a creerlo.

La sonrisa de Anakin fue deslumbrante. Debido al vientre y el nudo, no podían besarse ni abrazarse, pero Anakin usó su firma de Fuerza para frotarse contra la suya, fusionándolos, convirtiéndose en uno.

Temblando, Obi-Wan envió a través de su vínculo lo que no podía expresar en voz alta: el alcance de su amor por Anakin, cuánto disfrutaba de la vida que tenían juntos.

Anakin los dejó caer a sus lados, uno frente al otro. Obi-Wan inmediatamente lo agarró de las manos, sin dejar de enviar su ola de emociones.

\- Lo sé, Obi-Wan - respondió Anakin en voz baja, los ojos azules brillando -. Lo sé.

Obi-Wan sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca del amor de su vida.


	26. Chapter 26

Nueve meses de embarazo.

Obi-Wan sostuvo el cuerpo de Luke con ambas manos, levantándolo en el aire y bajándolo para besarlo. Siempre que el rostro de Luke se acercaba a él, le daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla al niño, haciéndolo reír.

\- ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! - gritó Luke, sonriendo.

Obi-Wan se movió en su nido, sintiendo al bebé moverse dentro de él y lentamente bajó sus brazos, solo para levantarlos de nuevo, haciendo que Luke permaneciera en el aire.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Besame de nuevo!

\- Si insistes - dijo Obi-Wan con una sonrisa. Llevó a Luke al nivel de su cara y se frotó la barba en la cara, rascándolo levemente.

Luke se rió y trató de agarrarlo para apartarlo. Obi-Wan besó una mejilla y luego pasó a la otra.

\- ¿Te gustan los besos? - preguntó, mirando a su hijo retorciéndose en sus brazos. Se alegraba de tener la fuerza para abrazarlo así.

Luke asintió y trató de bajar de nuevo.

\- Está bien, uno más - Obi-Wan rápidamente lo levantó y luego lo bajó, dándole un beso en el cuello. Luke soltó una carcajada y trató de escapar pateando sus piernas. Obi-Wan le dio un último beso fuerte en la frente y lo puso a su lado en el nido.

Luke yacía de espaldas mirándolo, su cuerpo todavía temblaba de risa. Obi-Wan le hizo cosquillas ligeramente en los costados, una risa más fuerte llenó el nido.

Luke jadeó por aire y rodó lejos de su alcance, escondiéndose debajo de una manta y todavía riendo.

Obi-Wan le sonrió y se frotó el estómago. El bebé pateaba cada vez menos ahora que se acercaba la fecha de parto, pero aún se movían un poco, especialmente cuando su padre y su hermano estaban cerca. Incluso la forma de su estómago había cambiado, la presión del bebé descendía en cambio cerca de su pecho y costillas.

Luke asomó un ojo por debajo de una manta y volvió a esconderse. Se movió debajo de él, acercándose a él. Obi-Wan lo tocó en una pierna y casi lo patea.

"Cuidado - dijo, agarrándose la cintura -. ¿No ibas a pintar?

Luke pateó la manta y se arrastró para abrazar el estómago, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos. Siempre que Luke mostraba afecto por su hermano por nacer, Obi-Wan sentía la muy injusta emoción de llorar sin razón.

\- Luke - dijo con voz ronca, y empujó la espalda del niño, tratando de no moverse -. ¿tus pinturas?

Luke se frotó la cara contra el estómago redondo y lo miró.

\- Pintar bebé - confirmó, y levantó una mano para que sus colores y pincel lo alcanzaran desde fuera del nido.

Obi-Wan agregó otra almohada debajo de su espalda y gruñó, sintiendo el peso del bebé contra su pelvis.

Se levantó la camisa para revelar su considerable estómago pálido, moviéndose para poder acostarse más cómodamente, y Luke tuvo más espacio para trabajar.

No es que lo necesitara, su abdomen se había hinchado más de lo que podía imaginar. Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Desde el momento en que el bebé se había caído hacía una semana, Anakin se había movido aún más, convencido de que cualquier pequeño movimiento que Obi-Wan hiciera significaba que el bebé estaba llegando.

Incluso ahora, Obi-Wan podía sentir a Anakin en el fondo de su mente, siempre observándolo y vigilándolo. En cierto modo, siempre había podido sentir a Anakin, pero ahora era casi una sensación física.

\- Trata de no manchar nada - murmuró Obi-Wan, acomodándose más cómodamente, sabiendo que la pintura llegaría a alguna parte. No le importaba mucho cómo se veía su nido mientras se sintiera seguro.

Luke apuñaló la punta del pincel contra la paleta, mezclando diferentes tonos de azul. Miró la punta del pincel y luego pintó su propia mano, riendo.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió. Trató de pasar todo el tiempo que pudo con Luke antes de que naciera el bebé, no quería que se sintiera excluido.

\- Pensé que querías pintar al bebé - dijo Obi-Wan.

Luke aplastó sus manos juntas y luego la colocó sobre el estómago, dejando huellas azules contra él. Obi-Wan se estremeció cuando la pintura lo tocó y el bebé se retorció ante su reacción.

Obi-Wan reprimió un gemido y sonrió a Luke.

\- Eso es genial - logró elogiar -. ¿vas a agregar algo más?

\- Sí, mucho - respondió Luke, mirando los colores que tenía. El pincel se tiró al suelo, por lo que agarró una pintura roja y dibujó algo que podría haber sido percibido como un corazón.

Luke parecía completamente embelesado con su tarea, pintando toda la superficie con diferentes colores y formas. Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, relajado por el toque de las pequeñas manos de su hijo.

La puerta se abrió y Luke dio un grito de alegría.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres? - Anakin sonaba vagamente horrorizado.

Obi-Wan abrió un ojo para mirar al Alfa descalzo frente a ellos, vestido con ropa informal. Anakin miró de la forma tendida de Obi-Wan, al estómago manchado y luego a las manos pintadas de Luke.

\- ¡Pa, mira! Pintar bebé — Luke se untó las manos, mezclando los colores.

\- Ya veo - respondió Anakin, parpadeando -. ¿por qué le permite hacer eso? Y en el nido?

\- Es inofensivo, Anakin - Obi-Wan respiró hondo, sintiendo una presión en la parte inferior del estómago -. Estamos jugando.

Anakin parecía dudar, pero se hundió para sentarse fuera del nido, cerca de su cabeza.

\- Bail me echó, dijo que era insoportable y que viniera contigo - se inclinó para colocar un beso en la frente de Obi-Wan, acariciándolo con la nariz -. Que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- No lo dudo - respondió Obi-Wan cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Toda su familia estaba aquí, el lugar olía a seguro -. Me alegro de que estés hablando con él ahora.

Anakin bufó -. Si. Supongo. Tengo que tratarlo bien si quiero volver a ver a Leia.

Obi-Wan tarareó de acuerdo, escuchando a Luke murmurar para sí mismo.

Anakin soltó un ruido sordo y agarró el pincel del suelo.

\- Yo también quiero jugar - le dijo a Luke y mojó el pincel en un poco de pintura amarilla, agregando sus propios diseños en el estómago.

\- ¡No, yo pinto! - Luke apartó la mano de Anakin -. ¡nene mío!"

Anakin resopló y siguió pintando -. Eso es debatible. El bebé es mío y de tu mamá.

Obi-Wan suspiró, no le importaba lo que hicieran o dijeran. El pincel y sus toques le dieron ganas de fundirse contra el colchón.

— Mío —insistió Luke, acariciando con la mano las huellas que había dejado, como si eso lo explicara todo -. ¡Mira!

\- Ah, bueno, eso es todo un reclamo - dijo Anakin, fingiendo pensarlo, pero a través de su vínculo, Obi-Wan sabía que estaba satisfecho con la protección de Luke hacia él -. ¿Todavía puedo pintar?

\- Está bien - dijo Luke y le dejó un lado del estómago libre para que él agregara sus propios diseños.

Anakin movió el pincel, las suaves cerdas vagaron por la piel sensible. Obi-Wan se estremeció y casi se quedó dormido a pesar de que Luke y él se habían despertado de una siesta no hace mucho.

\- Creo que es suficiente - dijo Anakin después de un rato -. Mira, creo que es genial - Anakin se alejó y ladeó la cabeza -. Sí, perfecto, ¿no crees, Luke?

Luke, con los codos hundidos en la pintura, asintió -. Bien - declaró.

Obi-Wan se sentó lentamente y miró hacia abajo. Su estómago era una mezcla de colores, no había quedado ni una sola área sin pintar. Las huellas de manos que Luke había dejado desaparecieron bajo las diferentes capas. Sorprendentemente, las sábanas se mantuvieron limpias.

\- Gracias, Luke - dijo, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de acunarlo sabiendo que solo se iba a ensuciar -. Buen trabajo.

\- ¡De nada! - dijo Luke sonriendo.

\- ¡Oye, yo contribuí! - hizo un puchero Anakin, apartando el pincel y la paleta -. Hice algunos dibujos increíbles.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste, Anakin - murmuró Obi-Wan, sintiendo una pesadez en la espalda baja -. ¿puedes limpiar a Luke?

Anakin asintió y tiró de Luke hacia arriba. El niño se retorció pero no protestó mucho, solo se despidió de Obi-Wan con la mano.

\- No intentes quedarte solo - agregó Anakin cerca de la puerta.

Obi-Wan devolvió el gesto de Luke y volvió a mirar su estómago. Era un desastre, pero al menos él y el bebé habían disfrutado el momento.

Se quitó la camisa y pateó las sábanas y mantas cerca de él. Se arrastró hasta el borde del nido y giró las piernas, los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo y los brazos agarrando el colchón para apoyarse.

Envió todas sus fuerzas a brazos y piernas e intentó ponerse de pie. Su centro de gravedad se movió y solo logró levantarse unos centímetros.

Obi-Wan resopló y miró a su cintura.

\- Podrías cooperar aquí - le dijo a su cachorro.

Una vez más, intentó ponerse de pie, pero el colchón estaba demasiado cerca del suelo y el peso de su estómago le impedía hacerlo. Una vez tuvo que moverse hasta que estuvo en el piso y luego usó la pared como apoyo. Ni siquiera la Fuerza fue útil en este caso.

Se preparó de nuevo en la posición cuando entró Anakin, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Obi-Wan, no me hagas 'ser todo Alfa' como tú lo dices! - se movió frente a él y enganchó sus brazos debajo de los de Obi-Wan, dándole la estabilidad que necesitaba para ponerse de pie -. ¿Qué pasa si te caes de cabeza al suelo, kriff?

\- Anakin, puedo… - Obi-Wan se puso derecho y luego se agarró el estómago, pintando y todo, jadeando.

\- ¿Ya viene el bebé? - Anakin lo agarró por los hombros, con los ojos muy abierto -. ¿ahora? ¡Obi Wan!

\- No - dijo Obi-Wan, sintiendo todo el peso del bebé en su pelvis -. No, todavía no. Pero creo que será pronto - Se enderezó y respiró hondo -. Estoy bien, solo un poco incómodo.

\- Admitir que tienes dolor no es un buen indicador - Anakin frunció los labios y lo frotó en la espalda -. ¿puede caminar hasta el refresco?

Obi-Wan asintió y usó ambas manos para sostener su pesado abdomen, contoneándose lentamente. Anakin envió una ola de atracción y posesividad a través de su vínculo, caminando detrás de él.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te atrae ni siquiera poder caminar? - Obi-Wan resopló, entró en el refresco y agarró una toalla, mojando un rincón para limpiarse.

Anakin sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, apoyado contra la pared.

\- ¿Creo que hace calor que no puedes caminar porque te he follado tan profundo que estás cargando a nuestro cachorro? Sí, es muy atractivo - dijo con seriedad.

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja.

\- Anakin, ¿tu .. excitación nunca se desvanece? - Tenía que admitir que hacían el amor todos los días, pero lo culpaba a sus hormonas. Anakin, por otro lado, parecía dispuesto a acostarse con él todo el tiempo y sin muchas indicaciones.

\- Nop - respondió Anakin sonriendo, acercándose a él y quitando la toalla de su mano. Limpió suavemente la pintura y enjuagó la tela suave -. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres la bañera?

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza. Gotas de agua corrían por el torso de Obi-Wan, frías contra su piel. Anakin movió la toalla nuevamente, esta vez contra su pecho y cuello.

\- No hay pintura allí - señaló Obi-Wan, mirándolo -. Sé lo que estás haciendo.

Anakin mordió suavemente su cuello, gruñendo suavemente. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y tiró de Obi-Wan más cerca, moviendo una mano hacia un pezón hinchado.

\- Anakin - gimió Obi-Wan, tirando de los rizos dorados de su pareja. Sintió que una opresión que no sabía que existía en su pecho desaparecía, cuando Anakin se inclinó y chupó su pezón, saliendo unas gotas de leche.

Anakin lo chupó lentamente, tirando de los brotes con los labios. Obi-Wan tiró de su ropa interior, ni siquiera se sorprendió de que tuviera una erección. Alcanzó el regazo de Anakin y ahuecó su miembro en crecimiento.

Anakin gruñó y lo dejó ir, lamiendo el sensible pezón. Obi-Wan se estremeció y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Anakin en su mano, sintiendo lo húmedo que se estaba volviendo, su cuerpo listo para su Alfa, como siempre.

La polla de Anakin era grande y caliente en sus manos, y Obi-Wan frotó la punta, sintiendo el pre-semen reunirse allí.

\- Me llamas cachondo y, sin embargo, siempre abres las piernas para mí, Obi-Wan - susurró dulcemente Anakin en su oído, un dedo viajando hacia su entrada resbaladiza, burlándose de él -. Siempre ansioso por tenerme dentro de ti 

\- Tu entusiasmo es contagioso - admitió Obi-Wan, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo de la polla de Anakin. La posición no era la mejor, pero la mayoría de las veces nunca llegaban a la cama. Su estómago se tensó, el leve dolor reapareció.

Anakin se movió para chupar el otro pezón, moviéndose bajo la mano de Obi-Wan. El placer comenzó a acumularse en la base de la columna vertebral de Obi-Wan, la sensación de la succión de Anakin y las feromonas que emitía su Alfa.

Movió su otra mano para tocarse a sí mismo, hasta que sostuvo sus pollas en cada palma.

Anakin levantó la cabeza, sus labios brillantes con leche, y agarró su boca para un beso profundo y perezoso.

Obi-Wan no dejó de mover las manos y se corrió rápidamente, con un espasmo recorriéndole la parte inferior del estómago.

\- Eso es - Anakin empujó en su mano -. Buen Omega. Mi perfecto Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se estremeció y le temblaron las rodillas. Se sintió su líquido resbaladizo correr por sus piernas.

\- ¿Quieres mi polla hoy? - preguntó Anakin, uniendo su mano con la suya, marcando el ritmo. Él gimió, su miembro cálido y sedoso creciendo en la mano de Obi-Wan.

\- En mi boca - dijo Obi-Wan, sonrojándose. Sabía que nunca podría tomar el nudo completo, pero había algo que podía hacer -. Correte en mi boca.

Anakin gruñó con aprobación y lo ayudó a ponerse de rodillas. Las baldosas estaban frías y Obi-Wan se agarró el estómago redondo con ambas manos, mirando hacia arriba a su Alfa que se estaba tocando.

Obi-Wan gimió y abrió la boca, esperando.

\- Kriff, Obi-Wan - Anakin gimió y colocó la punta de su polla en su boca. Envió una ola de posesividad, lujuria y satisfacción, una parte primordial de él complacida de que su Omega embarazado estuviera en una posición sumisa esperando su semilla.

Obi-Wan se estremeció ante los pensamientos que envió su pareja y lamió la punta de la polla en su boca, gimiendo ruidosamente.

\- Por favor, Alfa - dijo en voz baja, sintiendo su propia polla vacía temblar.

Anakin lo sujetó por la mandíbula y se acarició una última vez antes de vaciar su semilla en la boca y garganta de Obi-Wan. Dio un gruñido bajo, satisfecho por la respuesta y disposición de su pareja.

Obi-Wan mantuvo la boca abierta hasta que Anakin se apartó y luego tragó el semen fuerte. Tosió levemente y se lamió los labios para limpiarlos.

Anakin se agachó a su nivel y lo miró fijamente.

\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Obi-Wan - dijo y se inclinó para besar el Omega, probando los vestigios de su carga -. Arriba.

Una vez más, tuvo que ayudar a Obi-Wan a levantarse de su posición, su cuerpo más fuerte lo levantaba fácilmente.

\- Tenemos que hacer la cena - dijo Anakin como si nada hubiera pasado. Agarró otra toalla y limpió el resto del cuerpo de Obi-Wan.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que acabo de comer - bromeó Obi-Wan, aún saboreando a Anakin en la boca. No solía tomar la semilla de su pareja así, por lo que el sabor seguía siendo una novedad para él.

Anakin se rió y besó su nuca, empujándolo fuera del refresco.

\- Sí, sabemos lo satisfactorio que puede ser mi semen - dijo y pasó una mano por el vientre hinchado de Obi-Wan. El sonrió -. Aquí tienes la prueba.

Obi-Wan resopló y salió como un pato, agarrando su bata. Una vez más, un dolor reapareció en su pelvis, pero lo ignoró, acostumbrado a los movimientos del bebé.

\- Vamonos.

La cena fue un asunto tranquilo, Obi-Wan no comía mucho porque no tenía hambre, solo estaba cansado, mientras Anakin y Luke devoraban sus alimentos.

Luke mantuvo una serie de balbuceos, hablando de la pintura que le había hecho al bebé. Todavía estaba hablando de eso cuando Anakin lo acostó, agarrando su peluche Bantha.

La hora de dormir había sido difícil al entrar en el último trimestre, lo que hizo que Obi-Wan se alegrara de que no necesitaba dormir tanto como otras personas.

Una vez, su sueño había sido pasar días sin dormir, como había visto lograr a algunos Maestros, pero estar embarazado exigía que su cuerpo descansara contra una superficie suave y segura, incluso si no dormía.

Anakin no perdió el tiempo, acurrucándose a su alrededor. Era el tipo de persona que se dormía rápidamente y podía despertarse por completo en segundos. Especialmente si sentía que su compañero y su cachorro lo necesitaban.

Obi-Wan colocó una almohada entre sus piernas, otra en su espalda y otra debajo de su prominente estómago. Suspiró, tratando de relajarse y quedarse dormido.

Fue una tarea bastante difícil considerando que se sentía cansado, y dolorido por todas partes. Frotó una mano en círculos alrededor de la piel tensa de su vientre, sintiendo al cachorro retorcerse. Trazó círculos, la mano vagando libremente, tratando de que el dolor se desvaneciera lo suficiente como para descansar un poco.

Anakin le acarició la cabeza e inconscientemente unió su mano con la suya. Obi-Wan hizo una mueca, mientras la presión en su área inferior aumentaba.

Se quedó dormido durante unos minutos, pero nunca se durmió. Un dolor agudo recorrió la parte inferior de su estómago y Obi-Wan se acurrucó a su alrededor, respirando con la boca abierta. El dolor se desvaneció después de unos momentos y se relajó contra la cama.

Obi-Wan se giró hacia el otro lado, buscando una nueva posición. Nuevamente, arregló las almohadas y nuevamente el dolor agudo reapareció a los pocos minutos, dejándolo jadeando.

Hizo una pausa con una mano agarrando una almohada y pensó por un momento. ¿Con qué frecuencia reaparecía el dolor? ¿Quizás cada diez minutos?

Cerrando los ojos, buscó dentro de sí mismo con la Fuerza. Sintió una sensación general de caos dentro de él, el bebé se sintió vagamente incómodo. Frunció el ceño y se movió en la cama, prestando atención.

Cuando volvió a aparecer el calambre, era nueve minutos después del anterior y más agudo.

\- Anakin - susurró. Trató de sentarse, jadeando -. Anakin.

Anakin pasó de estar completamente dormido a estar despierto en dos segundos. Se frotó los ojos y lo miró. Su mirada pasó del ceño fruncido de Obi-Wan a donde se agarraba el estómago.

\- ¿Viene ahora? - preguntó, tensándose.

— Creo que sí, yo… - Obi-Wan se movió y sintió algo nuevo en su ropa interior. Metió la mano en el interior, encontrando una humedad que no había estado allí antes. Se volvió para mirar a Anakin, mostrando sus dedos mojados -. Sí, definitivamente ya viene.

Anakin saltó de la cama y casi se cae.

\- ¡Bien! ¡manten la calma! ¿Estás adolorido? Aguanta - corrió hacia el armario, vistiéndose en un tiempo récord. Agarró la bolsa que habían preparado y corrió al lado de Obi-Wan de nuevo, que no se había movido -. ¿Estás entrando en pánico? No te preocupes, estoy aquí. Respira profundamente.

Obi-Wan quitó todas las almohadas y sábanas a su alrededor, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, una calma que solo alcanzaría con la meditación o estando profundamente en la Fuerza. El dolor, la contracción volvió, e inclinó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

Anakin se arrodilló frente a él, acariciando su cabello.

\- Está bien, Obi-Wan. Tienes esto, eres fuerte y valiente - murmuró lo que le vino primero a la cabeza, temblando ligeramente.

\- Anakin - susurró Obi-Wan, sintiendo que la contracción terminaba -. Ven aquí - Extendió la mano hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, mirándose a los ojos -. Medita conmigo.

Anakin frunció el ceño, dividido entre querer arrastrarlo a la bahía médica y escucharlo, pero lo agarró por el estómago y cerró los ojos. Obi-Wan acunó su rostro y respiraron profundamente juntos, sincronizando los latidos de sus corazones, las firmas de la Fuerza se rozaron entre sí.

Anakin se enredó a su alrededor, protegiéndolo, enviando una ola de amor y protección. Obi-Wan envió la calma y la resolución que sentía.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó Obi-Wan abriendo los ojos. Anakin parpadeó, su rostro sereno, ya no era un desastre tembloroso.

\- Sorprendentemente, sí - se inclinó y besó el estómago de Obi-Wan -. Voy a extrañar esto, tocarte, verte redondo y radiante.

\- No he sentido como si brillara en un tiempo - Obi-Wan se puso de pie lentamente, agarrando los bíceps de Anakin. La contracción volvió a golpear, y se apoyó contra el pecho de Anakin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Anakin lo rodeó con sus brazos y gruñó suavemente, tratando de calmarlo.

\- Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan desde donde se escondía en el pecho del Alfa -. Nuestro bebé está llegando.

Anakin lo influyó suavemente, ahora asumió completamente su papel protector de líder Alfa.

\- Lo sé, ¿listo para volver a ser mamá?

Una mamá. Era la mamá de Luke, pero esta vez el bebé iba a salir de él. Obi-Wan se tragó un nudo en la garganta.

\- Anakin, ¿y si Luke me odia? Si está celoso del bebé porque... 

Obi-Wan dejó de hablar y abrió su lado del vínculo, enviando sus sentimientos encontrados sobre el nacimiento y no ser biológicamente el padre de Luke. No era algo que hubiera sabido que le molestaba hasta ahora.

Anakin lo hizo callar, abrazándolo. Frotó su nariz contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Obi-Wan.

\- Sé que estás estresado y preocupado en este momento, porque yo siento lo mismo. Pero Obi-Wan, Luke nunca podría odiarte. ¿Te imaginas a Luke odiando a alguien? - Anakin se frotó la espalda con ternura. —. Luke sabe que lo amas. Lo estás criando. No es como ahora que llegará el bebé, te olvidarás por completo de él y dirás, ya no me importa porque él no es pariente mío.

\- Por supuesto que no - murmuró Obi-Wan, sintiéndose tonto por dejar que su ansiedad lo controlara así -. Estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida cuidándolo. Lo amo y siempre lo haré, solo me preocupa su reacción cuando le hablamos de su verdadera madre.

Reprimió un gruñido, una contracción lo golpeó de nuevo. Jadeó, apoyándose contra su pareja.

\- Obi-Wan, eres tú quien siempre me dice que me concentre en el presente. Respira, Obi-Wan, puedes preocuparte por esto cuando realmente suceda.

Obi-Wan asintió -. ¿Deberíamos decirle a Luke que el bebé viene ahora?

Se quedaron en silencio. Era pasada la medianoche y Luke estaba dormido.

\- Seguirá dormido hasta la mañana, este bebé por otro lado, puede aparecer en cualquier momento - ayudó a Obi-Wan a ponerse una túnica larga y sus pantuflas -. ¿listo?

— Dame un minuto —respondió Obi-Wan, acercándose al recordatorio—. Ve a decirle a Evie. Y a Bail también 

Anakin vaciló pero salió corriendo de la habitación. Obi-Wan agarró una toalla y se secó el líquido entre las piernas.

Se lavó la cara y se arregló el cabello. El reflejo en el espejo lo mostraba sonriendo, con ligereza en el rostro. Felicidad.

Quizás estaba brillando un poco.

\- La Fuerza se siente... esperando, ansiosa... - jadeó Obi-Wan, tratando de controlar su respiración -. No creo que vaya a ser un trabajo largo.

Estaba contento de que Anakin le hubiera dado su mano mecánica para apretar, porque de lo contrario sintió que habría lastimado la mano de carne de su pareja.

Anakin estaba en silencio sentado a su lado, mirando alrededor de la pálida habitación que habían elegido. No hace mucho, habían comenzado a dejar piezas de ropa y telas que olían a ellas, para que Obi-Wan se sintiera cómodo rodeado de su olor. La cama en la que estaba Obi-Wan era grande, Anakin había dicho que queríamos abrazarlo tan pronto como el bebé saliera.

\- ¿Anakin? - Obi-Wan frunció el ceño. Se alegraba de estar lleno de drogas, pero aun así sentía un vago dolor -. ¿Qué estás pensando? - sabía lo que estaba pensando el Alfa, pero le preguntó de todos modos.

Anakin parpadeó y lo miró, a su estómago cubierto con una bata de paciente, a sus piernas abiertas y al droide que trabajaba entre ellas.

\- Estoy aquí - dijo finalmente Anakin, asintiendo para sí mismo -. Estoy aquí contigo. Sin visiones ni nada. Estás dando a luz a nuestro hijo y estás bien, y el bebé está bien.

Obi-Wan asintió, luchando contra el impulso de empujar.

\- Sí, estamos bien. Concéntrate en el presente, en tu respiración - repitió lo que su pareja le había dicho unos minutos antes.

Ahora estaba tranquilo, su mente enfocada en dar a luz.

Anakin resopló y se inclinó para besarlo, un suave beso en sus labios.

\- Literalmente estás dando a luz y tienes que sermonearme. Obi-Wan, honestamente -. Sacudió la cabeza y se relajó, sonriendo, apretando su mano -. ¿Como te sientes?

Obi-Wan se frotó el estómago quizás por última vez. Iba a extrañarlo, tener al cachorro dentro de él.

\- Listo - respondió, sonriéndole a Anakin -. Creo que podría hacer esto de nuevo.

Anakin se rió -. Espera hasta que tengas que expulsarlo y luego veremos si quieres otro - Besó el mordisco de apareamiento de Obi-Wan, inhalando su aroma -. Me echarás del nido.

Obi-Wan sintió una vaga presión contra su costado inferior, el droide no detuvo su inspección.

\- Tonterías, Anakin - dijo casualmente -. Ni siquiera te dejaría entrar.

Anakin resopló y unió sus manos a las suyas, acariciando el redondo vientre. Se miraron y no tuvieron que decir una palabra para comunicar lo que sentían.

Anakin sonrió de nuevo y Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Maestro Kenobi, cuando esté listo, comience a empujar - dijo el droide, su alta figura mirándolo.

Obi-Wan se tensó y miró a su pareja, el pánico se filtró por un segundo. Anakin lo atrajo para un beso desesperado, sus ojos azules serios.

\- Tienes esto, Obi-Wan, te amo.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo, el pecho subía y bajaba. Soy uno con la Fuerza, la Fuerza está conmigo, pensó, algo que había oído decirle a Qui-Gon una vez.

Y empujó.

Anakin lo rodeó con un brazo, mientras Obi-Wan agarraba su otra mano. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, jadeando.

\- Eso es suficiente - dijo el droide, inclinándose de nuevo.

Obi-Wan se derrumbó contra la cama, sudando. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Anakin que le sonreía.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien Obi-Wan, pronto terminará.

Obi-Wan estaba contento de haber elegido no sentir nada, porque ya se sentía cansado y dolorido y apenas sabía lo que estaba pasando allí.

\- De nuevo, maestro Kenobi.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo y empujó con las piernas tensas. Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios y Anakin usó una toalla para secarle la cara roja.

\- Eso es suficiente - repitió el droide -. La cabeza esta visible, solo se necesita un empujón más. Empuje cuando esté listo Maestro Kenobi.

Obi-Wan asintió y Anakin le besó en la mejilla, enviando un sentimiento de apoyo mudo a través del vínculo.

Obi-Wan se preparó y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, gruñendo. Empujó y empujó y luego hubo un pequeño grito y el droide levantó a un pequeño bebé llorando cubierto de fluidos.

Anakin dejó escapar un ruido extraño, tensándose a su alrededor.

\- Es niño - dijo el droide y le entregó el recién nacido.

Obi-Wan soltó un pequeño sollozo, sosteniendo a su hijo contra su pecho. El bebé estaba rosado y arrugado, llorando ruidosamente.

\- Qui-Gon - suspiró, llorando de felicidad -. Te amo.

Anakin dejó escapar un sonido que era una mezcla de risa y sollozo y soltó a Obi-Wan, para poder acariciar las gordas mejillas del bebé con su mano orgánica.

Obi-Wan sintió como si estuviera flotando, logrando un nivel de alegría que nunca había sentido en su vida. Quería mostrarle a su hijo a todos y al mismo tiempo quería cubrirlo con su cuerpo y estar en la protección del nido.

\- Qui-Gon - dijo Anakin sollozando y mirándolo -. Mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Mira lo que hicimos, Obi-Wan. Él es perfecto.

El cachorro se quedó en silencio al escuchar sus voces, y luego usó torpemente su firma de la Fuerza para alcanzarlos, deteniendo su agitación cuando los reconoció.

\- Sí, Qui-Gon - Obi-Wan se tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras miraba al cachorro perfecto en sus brazos -. Somos nosotros tus padres.

Arrulló Qui-Gon, abriendo sus pequeños ojos para mirarlos.

\- Maestro Kenobi, debo llevar al niño a inspeccionarlo.

Anakin gruñó y medio intentó cubrirlos a ambos con su cuerpo.

\- Anakin, está bien - dijo Obi-Wan sin apartar la mirada de su hijo. Tan pequeño, tan frágil. El droide giró para pararse junto a él y se lo llevó.

Anakin gimió, casi aullando. Obi-Wan apoyó la espalda en la cama y se rió, secándose las lágrimas de la cara.

\- Ve con él si quieres - dijo Obi-Wan, agarrando el rostro de su pareja y besando su frente -. Estaré aquí. Esto aún no ha terminado.

\- ¿Qué? - Anakin miró sus piernas aún abiertas donde otro droide había entrado y se paró entre ellos -. ¿Por qué? No estás sangrando o no estás… - entró en pánico, mirando a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose cansado. Quería a su hijo de nuevo y no dejarlo ir, tal vez nunca.

\- La placenta. Tengo que expulsarlo - explicó - ¿de verdad no leíste el libro que te di? 

Anakin se relajó y lo agarró por la nuca, besándolo profundamente.

\- Te amo tanto, Obi-Wan, me has convertido en la persona más feliz de la galaxia - susurró contra sus labios, inclinándose para acariciar su cuello -. Y definitivamente voy tras nuestro cachorro.

Rebuscó en la bolsa que habían traído, sacó un mono blanco y una manta, y salió disparado de la habitación.

Obi-Wan se enjugó de nuevo las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Tuvo que empujar de nuevo, una última vez y luego el droide le informó que estaba sano y que el parto había terminado.

Bajando sus piernas temblorosas, se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos, riendo para sí mismo. Él acababa de dar a luz. Por el hijo de Anakin. Su hijo. Qui-Gon Skywalker.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a terminar aquí, probablemente les habría dicho que dejaran de bromear. Este nunca había sido el futuro que había imaginado para sí mismo, pero era el futuro que tenía y lo amaba.

Tocó suavemente su estómago aún hinchado, sintiendo ya la ausencia del cachorro. Qui-Gon. Se preguntó si su hijo sería como su tocayo.

Pasos silenciosos sonaron afuera de la puerta y Anakin entró con un bulto blanco ruidoso en sus brazos, completamente cautivado por su hijo.

\- Emdee dijo que está en perfecto estado de salud y que puedes empezar a alimentarlo ahora - Anakin se sentó junto a él en la cama y le entregó el pequeño bulto.

Qui-Gon gorjeó, agitando sus brazos alrededor. Su piel era increíblemente suave al tacto, su pequeño rostro regordete mirándolos.

\- Hola de nuevo - dijo Obi-Wan sonriéndole, tirando del cuello de su bata para revelar su pezón. Besó su suave y velloso cabello, ajustando sus brazos hasta que sintió a Qui-Gon agarrarse a la dura protuberancia, chupando la leche sin esfuerzo.

Anakin hizo un ruido suave y los sostuvo a ambos en sus brazos, con la cabeza contra el hombro de Obi-Wan. Dio un suave ronroneo y Qui-Gon dejó de moverse ante el sonido.

Si el bebé pesaba o no, Obi-Wan nunca se enteró, su peso era perfecto para él, los brazos de Obi-Wan se sentían como si hubieran sido diseñados para sostenerlo.

\- Gracias, Obi-Wan - murmuró Anakin en su oído, para no molestar a Qui-Gon, que seguía amamantando. Agarró suavemente una de las manos del cachorro y el bebé cerró sus pequeños dedos alrededor de él, abrazándolo -. Te quiero. Mira lo que me has dado - Frotó su cara contra la de su pareja -. Gracias por amarme. Por perdonarme. Por creer en mí.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y lo miró, meciendo suavemente los brazos -. Nunca dejé de creer en ti y en la luz que había dentro de ti. Te saliste de la oscuridad, eso eras todo tú. Y sé que es egoísta de mi parte y que está mal, pero lo haría todo de nuevo solo para estar aquí contigo, él y Luke - tragó y respiró hondo -. Todo el dolor y la pérdida. Puede ser el cansancio lo que habla - sonrió y miró a Qui-Gon, quien se aferró al pezón como si la leche de su mamá fuera ahora su bebida favorita y no tuviera la intención de soltarlo -. Pero es verdad. Debería ser yo quien te agradezca por mostrarme cómo es tener una familia, una pareja, hijos. Por lograr este nivel de cumplimiento.

Anakin soltó un sollozo y lo besó suavemente, los labios lentamente uno contra el otro. Su lengua entró en la boca de Obi-Wan, frotándose contra la suya sin prisa.

Qui-Gon dejó de comer y lloró fuerte, moviendo los brazos y todo el cuerpo, interrumpiendo el momento.

Obi-Wan se rió entre dientes, girándolo en sus brazos para que pudiera agarrarse al otro pezón. El cachorro rápidamente comenzó a beber, volviéndose a tranquilizar.

Acostúmbrate a eso, envió Obi-Wan divertido, mirando a su hijo, frotando suavemente las regordetas mejillas, tratando de colocar su olor en él.

Anakin se acercó a ellos, sonriendo.

\- Puedo acostumbrarme - dijo, frotando la minúscula mano que lo agarraba -. ¿Toda una vida sin acción a causa de nuestros hijos? Sí, está bien.

Obi-Wan le sonrió, abrazando más a Qui-Gon e inclinándose hacia su pareja. Respiró, una sensación de paz y amor lo envolvió.

Memorizó la escena: el cuerpo cálido de Anakin abrazándolo, el cuerpo diminuto de Qui-Gon en sus brazos, su propia felicidad y satisfacción. La forma en que su respiración se sentía tan constante como su corazón y su mente.

\- Nuestra familia - susurró, sintiendo cuánto ya amaba a este cachorro, tanto como amaba a Luke.

\- Nuestra familia - afirmó Anakin.


	27. Final.

Un mes de edad

La figura azul de Bail brilló, mostrando su ceño fruncido.

\- Solo será una semana, quizás menos.

Obi-Wan sonrió ante la holoproyección, empujando una pila de datapad a un lado.

\- Te mereces unas pequeñas vacaciones - dijo.

Una vez más, su escritorio era un desastre de mensajes no leídos. Si la gente le había escrito durante meses después del anuncio de su embarazo, la avalancha de mensajes celebrando la llegada del nuevo príncipe imperial apenas comenzaba.

\- Breha entenderá si necesitas que regrese antes - dijo Bail, señalando algo fuera de la proyección.

\- El imperio no caerá sin ti, Bail - dijo Obi-Wan, moviendo una mano hacia su estómago. Se sentía pesado, cansado -. O tal vez lo hara.

Bail abrió la boca para interrumpirlo.

\- Solo bromeo, amigo mío. Como dices, vivimos en un período de paz - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, decidiendo que sentarse era más apropiado -. Tu ayuda es valiosa, pero incluso el Canciller merece unos días libres.

Incluso si dicho Canciller ahora trabajaba más que nunca; Anakin decidió que quería pasar más tiempo en casa y estar allí para sus dos cachorros, en lugar de sentarse en el trono la mayoría de los días.

Obi-Wan apoyó las manos sobre su estómago todavía hinchado, frotándolo con cuidado. Había estado haciendo eso durante meses, y aunque el cachorro ya no estaba allí, fue difícil detener la acción.

Bail, que seguía viendo algo y murmurando en voz baja, lo miró de arriba abajo.

\- Necesito algo de tiempo fuera de este planeta - dmitió -. Pero solo si...

La puerta se abrió y Anakin entró sonriendo. La parte inferior de su camisa negra estaba mojada, al igual que algunos de sus rizos dorados.

Obi-Wan se sentó derecho en su asiento. Pero Anakin solo negó con la cabeza, moviéndose para pararse junto a él.

\- Bail - dijo Anakin y besó a Obi-Wan en la boca suavemente, bloqueando la vista del Beta por un momento.

Todavía está dormido, explicó Anakin. Y Luke está casi dormido después del baño.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos por un momento y le devolvió el beso, olvidando que tenían audiencia.

Sabía, lógicamente, que Qui-Gon estaba bien. Que estaba profundamente dormido en su catre y que no tenía hambre. Su propio cuerpo siempre le informaba cuando su cachorro necesitaba ser amamantado y, sin embargo, ya sentía una pesadez en el pecho.

Estaba preocupado por sus hijos, incluso si los había visto no hace mucho. Incluso si supiera que estaban a salvo.

Bail tosió y se separaron, Anakin sonriendo y dando un pequeño gruñido.

\- Que disfruten sus vacaciones - dijo Anakin, usando una voz firme que no dejaba espacio para discutir. La voz de su emperador -. Y saluda a Breha de mi parte. Y... a Leia también.

Bail asintió -. Lo haré. No hagan nada apresurado hasta que regrese.

\- ¿Nos? - Obi-Wan bromeó, moviendo su mano hasta que agarró la de Anakin, acariciándola con su pulgar -. Nunca lo haríamos.

Bail respiró hondo y cortó la conexión, murmurando para sí mismo.

\- Se merece un descanso - dijo Obi-Wan, poniéndose de pie. Un descanso de ellos y de ser básicamente la persona que se asegura de que todo salga bien.

Anakin tiró de la mano que lo sostenía y lo empujó contra su pecho, besándolo pero con más intensidad. Obi-Wan lo soltó, solo para enmarcar su rostro con ambas manos y profundizar el beso.

El fuerte gruñido de Anakin hizo eco en la habitación, haciéndolo casi vibrar.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan se estremeció, exponiendo su cuello. Se movió hasta que estuvo presionado contra el borde de la mesa -. Nos vimos hace no diez minutos.

Su mordedura de apareamiento fue besada y luego lamida por una lengua muy húmeda y cálida. Se aferró a él, su pesado pecho rozando la suave camisa de Anakin.

\- Anakin - cerró los ojos y sintió un par de manos fuertes que lo levantaban por la parte posterior de los muslos y lo depositaban sobre la mesa.

Las pilas de datapad que había pasado tanto tiempo organizando colapsaron y Obi-Wan las empujó a un lado para tener más espacio.

Una mano se deslizó por debajo de su fina túnica, apretando una cadera redonda.

\- Diez minutos - murmuró Anakin en su oído, besándolo allí. Su nariz aterciopelada se frota hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su garganta -. Diez minutos en los que no te vi. Te extrañé en esos diez minutos.

Obi-Wan sonrió, devolviendo el gesto e inhalando el fuerte y reconfortante aroma de su pareja.

\- Yo también te extrañé - admitió. Le gustaba estar con su pareja, con sus hijos.

Lo besó, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anakin. Capturó los labios de su pareja una y otra vez, hasta que Anakin comenzó a gruñir y acercarlo.

Saboreó su aliento compartido, saboreó los labios suaves y húmedos de Anakin que seguían presionando contra él.

El corazón de Obi-Wan se aceleró, el olor de su compañera casi lo mareó.

Deslizó una mano sobre el cuello de Anakin y presionó la mordida de apareamiento del Alfa con el pulgar, ganándose un gemido gutural.

\- Omega - los ojos de Anakin destellaron - deja eso -. O yo... 

\- ¿Tú qué? - Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, acariciando su mejilla. Descendió hasta cubrir el bocado con sus labios, inhalando suavemente.

El gruñido de Anakin se transformó en un ronroneo, y su mano fue desde sus caderas hasta su cintura, abrazándolo cerca de él.

\- O... te amaré por siempre - respondió Anakin lentamente.

Obi-Wan parpadeó para contener las lágrimas inesperadas y se movió hasta que se encontraron de nuevo uno frente al otro. Las emociones en el rostro de su Alfa, la profundidad de su amor, siempre lo dejaban sin aliento.

\- Yo también te amo - respondió Obi-Wan en un susurro.

El ronroneo de Anakin sonó directamente sobre su pecho, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. Se secó las lágrimas en la esquina de los ojos de su pareja.

\- ¿Dónde está Luke? - preguntó en voz baja, disfrutando del momento privado, de simplemente ser abrazado por él.

\- Quería ver la HoloTv - se encogió de hombros Anakin.

Obi-Wan se echó hacia atrás, empujándolo suavemente para dejarlo caer de la mesa y arreglar su ropa.

Anakin lucía como si quisiera seguir besándolo y oliéndolo, pero le dio un último beso.

\- Sabes que no quiero que él haga eso en todo el día -dijo Obi-Wan, presionando sus labios. Por lo general, lo permitía en momentos como este, justo antes de acostarse.

Comenzó a organizar las pilas con las que se había topado inadvertidamente. Anakin trató de ayudarlo, pero él lo rechazó. Solo él sabía cómo había organizado todos los mensajes.

\- No lo hace todo el tiempo, Obi-Wan - se burló Anakin -. Es solo por un tiempo. Eres la mejor mamá, siempre pensando en lo mejor para nuestros hijos.

Nuestros hijos. El corazón de Obi-Wan se disparó.

\- Intento ser una buena madre - respondió, renunciando a su organización y mirando a su pareja.

Anakin sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Lo eres. Eres la mejor mamá de la galaxia y estoy orgullosa de tener dos cachorros contigo.

Obi-Wan se preguntó si todavía le afectaban las hormonas residuales del embarazo, y se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

\- Si nuestros dos hijos no están disponibles - dijo Obi-Wan, mirando a través de la ventana la noche oscura, el tráfico aún interminable a pesar de la hora -. Entonces tengo una idea.

Anakin sonrió.

\- Esa idea no - dijo Obi-Wan, sacudiendo la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos y llevándolo fuera de su oficina -. Pensé que podríamos entrenar.

Anakin frunció el ceño -. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera deberías estar despierto. Acabas de dar a luz.

\- Me gustaría ponerme en forma una vez más - respondió Obi-Wan con cuidado, conociendo los pensamientos de su pareja sobre el tema.

Se detuvo en el pasillo, escuchando voces y música provenientes de la sala de estar. Luke.

Inclinó la cabeza y no escuchó nada de la guardería. Su instinto le decía que fuera a ver cómo estaba su cachorro, que se parara cerca de él y lo mirara dormir. Pero su mente lógica le dijo que su bebé necesitaba descansar, no tenerlo rondando cerca todo el tiempo.

No es que no hiciera eso a veces. O Anakin.

A veces, se despertaban durante la noche y caminaban juntos hacia la guardería, solo mirando al bebé que habían creado.

Noches en las que Anakin lo agarraba por detrás, ronroneando en voz baja y simplemente mirando a su cachorro recién nacido.

\- ¿Que forma? - Anakin interrumpió sus intentos de escuchar más sonidos -. Eres perfecta tal como eres.

Obi-Wan sonrió y besó la mano que sostenía.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Anakin había dejado más que claro que le gustaba su nuevo cuerpo, el cuerpo de ser madre , pero aún así lo encontraba extraño.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar más protestas, lo guió a la sala de entrenamiento.

La habitación se iluminó instantáneamente cuando entró, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente al estante que contenía los sables de luz.

Agarrar el suyo fue casi una experiencia surrealista. Su peso y forma le eran familiares, y lo había manejado durante años. Pero ahora se sentía fuera de lugar, no pertenecía a su vida.

Todavía se consideraba un Jedi, pero tal vez no era del tipo que salva y ayuda a otros con un arma así.

Anakin vaciló entre los dos sables de luz que le pertenecían, pero eligió el rojo. Sostener un sable láser le sentaba bien a su pareja.

Anakin extendió una mano en su dirección.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto - dijo -. Entonces estaré modificando la intensidad.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Obi-Wan mientras le entregaba su sable láser -. No te preocupes, seré suave contigo.

Anakin se rió, manipuló rápidamente la configuración del regulador de potencia y se lo ofreció de vuelta.

Obi-Wan dio un paso atrás y estiró las piernas, encendiendo su sable.

Miró la luz azul y luego a su compañero, que se había colocado frente a él, con su sable de luz activado pero sostenido sin apretar en una mano.

\- Obi-Wan, no tenemos que hacer esto - dijo Anakin, mirándolo a él ya su postura -. Podemos-

Obi-Wan golpeó, el sable de luz azul zumbaba en su mano. Hizo girar el sable hacia arriba, Anakin logró justo a tiempo para bloquear su ataque. La fuerza del golpe hizo que los brazos de Obi-Wan temblaran levemente, no acostumbrado a sostener el arma.

No importa cuánto supiera lo que se suponía que debía hacer, estaba claro que sin practicar su cuerpo se olvidó de cómo manejar el sable.

Anakin estaba acostumbrado a estar en una posición ofensiva, pero rápidamente se adaptó al cambio y comenzó a bloquear los ataques de Obi-Wan.

Se movieron uno alrededor del otro en la sala de combate, con las espadas láser listas. La última vez que se habían enfrentado así, la situación había sido completamente diferente.

\- Obi-Wan, ¿estás seguro?

Obi-Wan se giró y logró golpear la parte posterior de la pierna de Anakin, haciéndolo gritar. A pesar de la modificación en la intensidad, recibir un golpe no fue agradable.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que acabas de dar a luz? - resopló Anakin, frotándose la pierna -. Maldita sea, deberías estar descansando.

Obi-Wan hizo girar el sable de luz en sus brazos, la luz azul giraba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cansado ya? Tal vez deberías ser tú quien esté descansando, querido - Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, su área media hinchada. Un dolor se había desarrollado permanentemente en su pecho.

\- Solo si te recuestas a mi lado - respondió Anakin, y lanzó una serie de ataques que Obi-Wan apenas logró bloquear. La cuestión había sido calentar sus músculos e intentar ponerse en forma, no sudar.

Obi-Wan se apartó del camino, tomando un respiro e ignorando el temblor en sus brazos. Trató de tomar a Anakin por sorpresa, pero no lo sorprendió, no cuando habían luchado lado a lado durante años.

Sus sables de luz chocaron y chisporrotearon entre sí, a centímetros de distancia.

Anakin sonrió y enganchó su pierna alrededor de la suya, desactivando su sable y presionando contra el interruptor de Obi-Wan, arrojando suavemente a Obi-Wan a la alfombra y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

\- Eso no es parte de un combate o un duelo - protestó Obi-Wan, tragando. Su sable láser rodó fuera de su alcance -. Estás rompiendo las reglas.

Anakin arrojó su propia arma a un lado y lo enjauló con los brazos. Se inclinó para acariciar su cuello, asimilando su olor.

Una mano se coló en la túnica de Obi-Wan, frotando contra el pequeño bulto que todavía tenía.

Obi-Wan se movió, tratando de escapar. La mano era cálida y suave, simplemente presionando contra su piel sensible.

\- No podemos hacer... no podemos tener sexo.

\- Saca tu mente de la cuneta, Obi-Wan - se rió Anakin contra su cuello -. Sé que tenemos que esperar un poco más hasta que pueda estar en ti. El libro lo dice. Eres tan impaciente - mordió la garganta pálida frente a él que siempre estuvo marcada por su boca y labios -. ¿extrañas mi polla llenándote? 

Obi-Wan descubrió su garganta una vez más, agarrando los costados de Anakin.

\- Así que leíste el libro - Obi-Wan le dio un golpe en los lados, resoplando -. Lo sabía. Y no, no me lo pierdo. Hacemos otras cosas - suspiró, sintiendo labios suaves besando su cuello.

\- Por supuesto que lo leí, Obi-Wan, ¿quién crees que soy?

Anakin era un buen padre, Obi-Wan nunca lo dudó. Que a pesar de toda su impulsividad e imprudencia, se tomaba en serio su papel de papá de sus dos hijos.

Anakin movió la mano en círculos, amasando suavemente el estómago hinchado marcado por el estiramiento.

\- Me encanta esto. Es la evidencia de que nuestro cachorro estuvo allí.

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos. Estaba cohibido, pero como de costumbre, Anakin no mostró aversión por su nuevo cuerpo. Lo contrario.

\- No puedo esperar hasta que hagamos otro - Anakin se inclinó y besó el estómago, los dientes pellizcando la piel -. Necesitamos a nuestro Shmi ahora.

\- Anakin - Obi-Wan tragó y cruzó las piernas alrededor de la espalda del Alfa, tirando de él contra él -. Recuerdo lo que dije cuando nació Qui-Gon. Tendría ... quiero tener más - acunó el rostro de Anakin con sus manos, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules sobre él.

Anakin lo atrajo para darle un beso, sus labios buscándose profundamente como si en ese momento olvidara o quisiera olvidar que no podía estar en él. Mordió el labio inferior de Obi-Wan, haciéndolo jadear.

\- Te los daré - gruñó en el oído de Obi-Wan y movió las caderas, presionándolo contra la colchoneta con su mayor fuerza -. Te tendré alrededor de nuevo en poco tiempo.

Obi-Wan lo tiró del cabello suavemente, frotándolo contra él.

\- Sí, Alfa. Tenemos que-

Un grito agudo sonó a través de su piso. Luke comenzó a gritar cinco segundos después.

Anakin suspiró y se dejó caer en la alfombra junto a él por un momento, antes de ayudarlo a levantarse. Agarró sus sables de luz y los colocó en sus pantallas contra la pared.

\- Revisaré a Skywalker tres, tú elige Skywalker cuatro - dijo Anakin, tirando de él para darle un beso corto.

Obi-Wan se cepilló la ropa y estiró los músculos, sintiendo lo pesado que estaba con la leche. Qui-Gon fue bastante puntual con sus comidas.

\- Espera - dijo cuando estaban cerca de la puerta -. ¿por qué tres y cuatro?

Qui-Gon dejó escapar un chillido y Obi-Wan se apresuró a salir al pasillo.

\- Tú y yo somos uno y dos - sonrió Anakin como si fuera obvio -. Tú también eres uno de nosotros.

La idea no era del todo desagradable de pertenecer al clan Skywalker. Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza mientras Anakin corría hacia la sala de estar.

Obi-Wan respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su respiración y su corazón acelerado, y proyectando un aura constante y tranquila antes de ver a su cachorro.

El lugar en donde dormía Qui-Gon eran como un vivero que tenía pequeñas enredaderas y flores que decoraban las paredes color lavanda, haciéndolo parecer un pequeño jardín. La luz era baja, para no molestar al cachorro.

\- Estoy aquí, amor, estoy aquí - Obi-Wan se acercó rápidamente al catre.

El cachorro chillaba en su catre, el rostro sonrosado se arrugaba y sacudía furiosamente sus extremidades, golpeando al dragón Krayt que siempre dormía con él.

Obi-Wan lo sostuvo contra su pecho, y lo hizo callar, acariciando los finos cabellos de su cabeza. El cabello era oscuro y vagamente rojizo, gracias a sus genes Kenobi. Colocó al cachorro contra su cuello para que su hijo pudiera olerlo.

Qui-Gon se calmó visiblemente al escuchar su voz y percibir su olor. Se movió emocionado, moviendo sus miembros regordetes.

Obi-Wan lo besó en una mejilla redonda, murmurando tonterías y acunándolo contra él. Su cachorro. Se había contenido en la necesidad de abrazarlo desde que lo había colocado en su catre para una pequeña siesta.

Qui-Gon era un bebé normalmente tranquilo y feliz, que amaba estar en los brazos de su mamá, amaba agarrar los dedos mecánicos de su papá y amaba cuando su hermano mayor lo usaba como plataforma de aterrizaje para los juguetes de su barco.

\- Te amo, Qui-Gon - susurró Obi-Wan, balanceándose lentamente de un lado a otro y moviéndolo hasta que una pequeña cabeza descansó contra su cuello.

Qui-Gon gimió, mordiendo su mordedura de apareamiento e inhalando el aroma de sus padres. Se acarició con furia la mordedura, arrullando en voz alta.

Obi-Wan se sentó en la mecedora y abrió los botones superiores de su túnica, acercando a Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon soltó excitadas bocanadas hasta que sintió el pezón cerca de su boca y luego comenzó a succionar, rápidamente agarrándolo con su boquita y mirándolo con sus ojos azul oscuro.

\- Eso es todo, eso es mejor, ¿no? - Obi-Wan los meció a los dos de un lado a otro, y pasó un dedo por la suave mejilla del cachorro, acariciando la increíble piel tierna.

Dejó una mano allí, simplemente apoyándola en el cálido y diminuto cuerpo de su hijo. Era tan pequeño que su mano casi lo cubría. La diferencia fue aún mayor cuando estaba en los brazos de su padre Alfa.

El bebé había crecido considerablemente desde su nacimiento, pero seguía siendo el cachorro más hermoso que Obi-Wan había visto en su vida.

Qui-Gon cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de su pecho desnudo, bebiendo tranquilamente. Sus pequeños dedos se cerraron alrededor de los de Obi-Wan.

Siempre buscó estar cerca de él, tocarlo. Una necesidad instintiva de ser reconfortado y rodeado por su olor.

Obi-Wan emitió un ronroneo bajo, cerrando los ojos también, sintiendo el peso de su hijo en sus brazos.

Siempre disfrutaba de sus tranquilos momentos de unión, cuando estaban solos ellos dos y la tranquilidad de la guardería.

La sensación del cuerpo de Qui-Gon contra el suyo, piel tocando piel. Omega e hijo, madre e hijo.

En momentos como este, sentía que esto era todo para lo que había sido hecho, que toda su existencia lo había llevado a esto: su propio cachorro en sus brazos, otro jugando en otra habitación, la promesa de más en su corazón y la presencia de su pareja cerca.

Le había llevado un tiempo, pero ahora comprendía que podía ser un Jedi y un padre. Aunque sabía, en el fondo, que ser madre era su papel preferido en la galaxia.

Qui-Gon se soltó, inquieto. Obi-Wan le limpió la boca pequeña con un paño cercano y lo movió hacia el otro pezón. Su cachorro fue inmediatamente atraído por el olor de la leche y comenzó a beber nuevamente.

Obi-Wan lo besó en la frente, inhalando su aroma claro y suave. La mano de Qui-Gon encontró la suya de nuevo, abriendo y cerrando su pequeño puño con cada succión y tirón.

Siguió ronroneando y le sonrió, su bebé le devolvió el gesto, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Obi-Wan también mantuvo los ojos cerrados, balanceando la silla de un lado a otro. El movimiento lo calmaba tanto a él como a su cachorro.

Amamantar a su bebé fue tan relajante como meditar, tal vez incluso más. Todo en la habitación estaba tranquilo y perfecto, todo lo relacionado con tener a su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos lo tranquilizó.

Un grito de felicidad sonó y Obi-Wan abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Qui-Gon, y dejó de ronronear.

El bebé comenzó a llorar por la interrupción, retorciéndose en protesta. Obi-Wan lo atrajo hacia sí, haciéndolo eructar.

\- Ups - dijo Luke riendo y corrió para pararse junto a su hermano -. No llores Qui.

\- Qui-Gon - corrigió Obi-Wan, sabiendo ya que esta no era una batalla que pudiera ganar. Le secó el chorrito de leche en la boca de Qui-Gon, besando su rostro fruncido. A su cachorro no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en sus comidas.

Se abrochó la túnica y miró a Anakin, que los miraba desde el umbral.

\- Lo siento - dijo Anakin haciendo una mueca de dolor y acercándose -. Quería estar contigo, pero no estaba seguro de si habías terminado.

Qui-Gon se quejó una vez más, mirando a Luke y casi pateándolo con un brazo agitado. Luke trató de agarrar sus gordos brazos y piernas, riendo.

Luke se había adaptado al papel de hermano mayor en poco tiempo. Siempre iba detrás de Obi-Wan cuando sostenía al bebé o se ponía de puntillas para ver dormir a Qui-Gon. Se había sentido un poco decepcionado al darse cuenta de que un recién nacido no podía exactamente jugar o hablar con él, pero aun así buscaba la compañía de su hermano.

\- Está bien - dijo Obi-Wan, acariciando el cabello de Luke y sosteniendo a Qui-Gon que se retorcía con un brazo -. Estos dos deberían irse a la cama ahora.

Ya había pasado la hora de dormir, y aunque no quería ser estricto, sabía de la importancia de tener una rutina nocturna.

\- Nooo - gimió Luke, pisando fuerte -. ¡Me quedo con Qui!

Obi-Wan se puso de pie lentamente y Anakin se inclinó para besar la cara redonda de Qui-Gon, frotando su aroma en su hijo. El cachorro siempre olía limpio y suave, y fue instintivo para Obi-Wan y Anakin tratar de hacer que su hijo tuviera sus olores.

Qui-Gon dejó de quejarse y sonrió, tratando de agarrar la nariz de Anakin. Anakin olfateó en voz alta a propósito, acariciando la palma de su hijo.

Obi-Wan se apoyó contra el pecho de Anakin, Qui-Gon se movía en sus brazos. Miró a su Alfa, que ya lo estaba mirando con ternura, frotándose la espalda con una mano.

\- Podríamos dormir los cuatro esta noche - dijo Obi-Wan, besando la mejilla de Anakin y mirando a Luke -. Pero solo por esta noche.

\- ¡Si! - Luke corrió a abrazar sus piernas, saltando arriba y abajo -. ¡Dormí con Qui!

Anakin resopló y lo levantó hasta que estuvo al mismo nivel que su hermano, los cuatro acurrucados.

Luke se retorció hasta que pudo besar la cara de Qui-Gon, el bebé soltó un pequeño sonido que Anakin siempre insistió que era una risa.

¿Cama o nido? preguntó Anakin, colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y guiándolo fuera de la habitación.

Cama definitivamente. El nido es para la relajación que no se puede lograr con ustedes tres, respondió Obi-Wan, besando los párpados de Qui-Gon, frotando suavemente contra la cara del cachorro.

Entraron en la habitación y Luke inmediatamente se subió a la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella. Tiró de las sábanas y se acomodó en el centro del colchón.

La luz de la luna entró por la ventana, iluminando su rostro expectante. Le encantaba cuando todos dormían en la misma cama, cuando él dormía acurrucado alrededor de su hermano.

\- Al menos no lleva zapatos - suspiró Obi-Wan, balanceándose con Qui-Gon en sus brazos mientras Anakin se preparaba para ir a la cama. Luke bostezó y escondió su rostro debajo de la manta.

Miró a su familia preparándose, prestando atención a Luke, que estaba volviendo a contar el programa que había visto. Incluso Qui-Gon se revolvió en sus brazos, como si también tratara de escuchar.

Anakin se acercó detrás de él y besó su mordisco de apareamiento, la suave acción lo hizo temblar. Obi-Wan sonrió y le entregó el cachorro, yendo al repaso.

Pasó unos minutos mirándose en el espejo. Sabía que se veía más o menos igual, pero se sentía diferente. Con una ligereza en su interior que a veces creía que se reflejaba en el exterior, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Lógicamente, sabía que tener hijos no resolvía mágicamente todos los problemas, pero habían sido un factor determinante para ayudar a la recuperación de Anakin.

Y cualquier cosa que ayudara a Anakin a ser feliz, siempre lo hacía feliz. Se preguntó si su propia presencia también había ayudado a Anakin a recuperarse del Lado Oscuro.

Pasó una mano por su barba brillante, su piel suave. Muchas líneas y marcas se habían desvanecido durante el embarazo, y sabía que no solo se sentía joven, sino que también lo parecía.

El Omega más bonito, como decía Anakin en su oído cuando se abrazan todos los días, mi Omega.

Regresó a la cama, donde Anakin estaba acostado boca arriba, con un Luke roncando acurrucado contra él. Su pecho estaba desnudo y tenía a Qui-Gon encima, el bebé oliendo el cuello de su padre y gorgoteando suavemente.

Atenuando la luz de la habitación con un movimiento rápido de la mano, Obi-Wan les sonrió y se unió a ellos en la cama, descansando a un lado y enredando sus piernas con las de su pareja. Luke durmió profundamente entre ellos, con el rostro completamente relajado.

\- Hola - dijo Anakin en voz baja. Giró y usó un dedo para trazarlo sobre la cara de Obi-Wan, la almohadilla suave lo hizo temblar.

\- Hola - sonrió Obi-Wan y besó el dedo cuando viajó por su boca. Qui-Gon se retorció cuando escuchó su voz, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo. Dio un pequeño bostezo, todo su rostro se arrugó.

Anakin se rió en silencio y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su cachorro. Qui-Gon arrulló y se acomodó, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Obi-Wan se acercó y extendió una mano para colocarla en la espalda de Qui-Gon, para poder rodear a sus dos hijos.

Parpadeó lentamente, mirando el perfecto rostro de Anakin, respirando el reconfortante y familiar aroma de su familia.

Su cuerpo se relajó, cualquier rastro de tensión en él desapareció.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la cabeza de Luke y tiró de las sábanas para cubrirlas todas.

\- Te amo - dijo Obi-Wan en voz baja, mirando a tres personas que amaba en la galaxia.

Anakin sonrió y logró darle un suave beso en los labios. No preguntó a quién se lo estaba diciendo. Él ya lo sabía.


End file.
